Total Drama Dictionary
by BaconBaka
Summary: Dedicated to Frank 15, Kobold Necromancer, and CragmiteBlaster. 26 hopefuls arrive on the island in a chance to win 1,000,000! Chapter 50: Ellie and a new person interview the latest vote-offs.
1. 1: The usual introductions

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. However, all my characters belong to me.

This takes place one year after the events of Action, and Beth won.

This is also my first Fanfiction, so be nice!

* * *

It's a lovely day on Wananakwa Island… Or as lovely as you can get on this island as a very familiar voice rings up.

"Yo! Chris McClean here once again, bringing you the newest and bestest season yet!" Chris says. "However, if you're looking for fan favorites like Duncan or Owen, you better think again. You see, the producers think this show want this show to be educational." Chris shouted, while mumbling under his breath "Lousy soccer moms…" "So we rounded up 26 losers, er… Hopefuls that represent the 26 letters in the alphabet, in the chance for one of them to win One Million Dollars! There's gonna be thrills! There's gonna be spills! This is gonna be the best season yet! On…"

Total!

Drama!

ALPHA—He didn't finish before his cell phone rang. "Hello? What do you mean Alphabet is already taken?" Chris yelled into the phone. "Well, let's try this again! This is gonna rock! On…

Total!

Drama!

LETTER—The phone rang again. "What? Letterz already has its own reality show? Then what word is left for the alphabet?" Chris then hung up. "Sigh… Blah blah blah awesome… On…

Total!

Drama!

DICTIONARY!

(Cue "I wanna be famous")

* * *

Chris is now on the Dock of Shame, with what appears to be a hornet following him. "Well, I bet you're dying to know our new constants. Bet you can't wait to pair them up… You know who you are…" Chris is then getting annoyed. "And will someone get this annoying bug outta my FACE?"

Chris' wish came true as what appears to be a vacuum sucks up the hornet. The holder of said vacuum was the first constant, a male of Hispanic descendant. He had raven black hair, with blonde bangs, a tanned body, white t-shirt, red shorts, and green shoes.

"Whoa! That was a huge bug, man!" said the young man. "These things have a stinger that can drill through diamond… Also, I'm Xander."

"Excellent lingo, Xander!" Chris said. "Now, go stand with the others, so people can glance at my presence."

"What other people?" A confused Xander questioned, with him being the only constant so far. But he went ahead anyway.

"Here's our second constant, Jeanette!" Chris said as a raven-haired girl steps off the boat. She is outfitted with a blue dress, and red shoes.

"Pleasure to be here, Chris!" Jeanette said.

"Same to you too, Jeanette." Chris said as Jeanette went to stand beside Xander. The two greeted each other, and shook hands.

"Here's our third constant, Maxwell!" Chris says as a male stepped off the boat, wearing a Hawaiian shirt over what appears to be a shirt with an anime logo on it. He was also wearing blue jeans, sandals, and a hat covering his brown hair. Said hat had a pen of a four leaf clover on it.

"Hi, guys! My name's Maxwell!" said the new person.

"I dig your shirt." Jeanette says.

"Thanks miss!" Maxwell says as he opens up a magna.

"Our next constant is Nuva!" says Chris as the next constant steps off the boat. She is wearing a blue shirt, with pink pants, green shoes, and blonde hair. She is also carrying what appears to be… a sock puppet?

"Hi, ladies and gentlemen! I'm sure to have a good time here, is that right, Nerdi?" Nuva talks to her sock puppet, which appears to be a brunette blue cat wearing glasses. "Meow, you're right, Nuva!"

The other campers looked at the puppet in confusion. "…Wha?" Xander says. Even Chris was confused.

"Okay… Here come's Ethan!" Chris says as a young man steps off the boat. He has messy brown hair, a blue t-shirt with a crawfish on it, black shoes, and red sweatpants.

"Hi, guys!" Ethan says. "Hopefully we can all be friends." He said, walking over to Jeanette. "It may seem weird, but I have the strangest feeling I saw you before…"

"Yeah, me too…" Jeanette said as the next constant stepped off the boat. Said person was female, a brunette with blue streaks in her hair, and topped with a bandana. Her bangs were also dyed blue. Her ears were heavily pierced, and she also had several body piercings on her. She was also wearing a black sweater with a peace sign, with three dots above it, almost like a cat's paw, blue jeans, and green sandals.

"Hi, I'm Luka." The girl, named Luka said. "I hope we can all be good friends, and…" She stopped when she saw a seagull with a plastic ringed can holder on a seagull. Luka rushes to it, while everyone watches.

"Aw, you poor thing!" Luka says as she takes out a pocketknife. "Here, let me get this off of you." She cuts the plastic ring off its neck, and suddenly, the seagull was free. He then flew off happily. "There. Be free, man!" Luka said as the others clapped. "I thought she was gonna be scary…" Ethan says. "But she isn't so bad after all!"

However, a shark jumped out of the water, and ate the seagull whole. Luka facepalmed.

"Let's meet our next constant, Issac!" Chris says as a male steps off the boat. He was wearing what appeared to be a blue snuggie over a green shirt, and red pants. He also had messy brown hair, and looked shy. "Issac, you gonna say something?" Chris says.

"…" responded Issac. He wasn't much in the mood to say anything, but stood beside Luka.

"Whatever, then. Here's our next constant, Tina!" He says as the next person stepped off the boat. She had pink hair, a green t-shirt with a Mario mushroom, blue sweatpants, and purple sandals. She was also wearing glasses, which increased her cuteness. But one thing was on the campers mind.

"What smells like cotton candy?" Nuva says.

"Whoa, someone smuggled snacks on here!" Xander said.

"Um… It's me." Tina confessed. "It's all because of me that I smell like cotton candy."

"Personality, I think it's cool." Maxwell says.

"Thanks…" Tina starts to say.

"Maxwell, Tina." Maxwell says, putting away his manga.

"Very well!" Tina says, taking out her 3DS.

"Introducing Peter!" Chris says as the next constant steps off the boat. He had brown hair, was wearing a black X-Box shirt, blue jeans, and shoes.

"Hi, Chris, McLame!" Peter says in a mocking tone of voice.

"Aww, I'm not lame!" Chris shouted back to Peter.

"Aw, whatever." Peter walked over to the others, before noticing Tina playing her 3DS.

"What, may I ask, is THAT?" Peter says to Tina.

"It's just a Nintendo 3DS…" Tina says before Peter starts up again.

"What? That kiddy crap?" Peter says. "You should be playing some real games, like Call of Duty, or Halo! Mario? Oh, please…"

"Well, if it weren't for Mario, you wouldn't be playing "Call of Gears of Halo 4", or whatever right now." Tina said back to Peter.

Both Peter and Tina starred at each other until Chris intrupted them again.

"Okay, before the console wars start up around here, let's introduce Omelette!" Chris says as someone steps off the boat. She was wearing a black shirt over a pink sweater, green sweatpants, purple shoes, and blonde hair covered by a black hat. She was also wearing sunglasses.

"Hi, peoples!" Omelette says. "My name's Omelette, and I hope to have… What smells like cotton candy?"

"Lametendo here does!" Peter yells out, with the hope that Tina got upset. Tina had another idea.

"Yeah, I so wanted to try out my new cotton candy scented shampoo before I arrived here…" says Tina while glancing at Peter.

"Oh… Very well, then." Omelette says. "Smells nice!"

"Thanks…" Tina said, with the hopes that the others wouldn't find out about the reasons of her cotton candy scented hair anytime soon…

"And here's one of our tween constants, Bob!" Chris says as no one steps off the boat.

"Uh, Bob? Earth to Bob?" Chris says before Tina stepped up to the plate.

"Bob, hon? It's me, Tina." Tina says. "Can you come out… Not for us, but for me?"

The kid, hearing Tina's voice, steps out. He had brown hair, a white t-shirt with green sleeves on it, blue jeans, and sandals.

"Okay… Hi, my name's Bob." Bob says. Most everyone greeted him… Except one.

"Pfft… What a shrimp." Peter says to himself, but didn't notice Tina overhearing him.

"Like I already know who the true shrimp is." Tina said to herself, putting away her 3DS.

"Let's meet our next constant, Yuki, and what a sight she is!" Chris says as someone stepped off the boat…

Her hair was in a ponytail, which was streaked in various different colors. Some of her hair was also down, with its tips dyed pink. Her bangs were also dyed blue. She was wearing a purple t-shirt with a daisy on it, pink pants, orange shoes, and red glasses. She also had her face painted, with a skull on the left side of her cheek, and a heart on the right side.

The constants looked at the strange, yet unique girl.

"Wow, lots of people…" Yuki said.

"Who did your hair?" Nuva questioned.

"Did you stop by a carnival before coming here?" questioned Luka as well.

"You mean the paint? It's just something I do." Yuki said, before taking out a sketch book, and started drawing.

"Next up is Danny!" Chris says as the next person steps off the boat, with an evil smile. He had his black hair slicked forward, wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, and orange shoes.

"Aw, THESE ARE MY CAMPERS?" Says Danny. "This is gonna be easy…" He says as he steps up to Bob, who, in an instant, curled up in a ball.

"Aw, is the whiddle kid scared?" Danny said in a taunting voice.

"HEY!" Tina shouted at Danny. "Stop taunting him!"

"Why should I? Maybe I should step on your precious DS!" Danny shouted back. Tina gulped as she held it close to her.

"Now… Where were we?" Danny said. "A-Ha! Now I remember!"

Danny was really close to the small Bob now.

"Any last words before I beat you?" Danny said in a cruel voice. Bob just wimpered. "No? Good!"

As the bully was about to hit the scarred kid, he was lifted into the air, and spun around almost like a familiar turtle dragon in a classic game.

"Let me go!" yelled out Danny in fear.

"Okay!" said the young female voice spinning him around. She let him go, and Danny goes flying into the water, complete with a big splash. The campers watched in awe at who managed to toss him.

"Holy Hidamari Sketch…" said Maxwell. Meanwhile, in the water, Danny was mad.

"Grr…" said Danny. "Whoever did that's gonna be sorry!" He yelled out while swimming back to shore.

"Hey, you okay?" Said the same voice, now holding out a hand to Bob. Holding out a hand to Bob, she lifts him up.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Thanks!" Bob said.

"No problem! Guys like these make my blood boil." Said the young girl, about Bob's age. She wore a black t-shirt with a skull in the front of it, pink sweat pants, and green shoes. She also wore spiked wristbands, and had raven-black hair, with her bangs dyed hot pink. She looked goth-esque, but she seemed to be a nice girl.

"I see you guys just met Hannah!" Chris said.

Luka then spoke up. "So… Did you really toss "Mr. I wanna be a tough guy by beating up someone younger than I" towards the lake?" Luka said to Hannah.

"Yeppers, my pierced friend!" Hannah said. I can't explain it, but I can lift stuff 9 times my own body weight…"

"Okay, we heard enough of Hannah; let's meet our next constant, Ugra!" Chris said as a male wearing what looks like a spiny blue shell on top of his head steps off the boat. He was also wearing a tie-dye t-shirt, blue jeans, and sandals.

"Greetings, the name is Ugra." Ugra said.

"Why do you have a spiny blue shell on your head?" Tina questioned.

"I… like it." Ugra answered. "It's where I also hide my shinies."

"Okay, now, here's Zero!" Chris says as someone looking evil steps off the boat. He had his hair streaked blood red. He was also wearing fingerless gloves, a dark green shirt, black pants, and white shoes.

"Oh, yeah, let's rock this –BLEEP-!" Zero shouts to his fellow campers.

"Meow, you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Nuva says as Nerdi.

"I gotta agree with the puppet, which is a thing I don't say too often, but there are kids watching this show!" Tina yelled at him while covering Bob's ears.

"What? Too sensitive for my –BLEEP- language?" Zero says. "Then you better get –BLEEP- used to it, lady!"

"Wow, he most likely tasted a lot of soap in his life, huh?" Yuki said to Ethan.

"Yep, that's a… yep." Ethan answered back.

Yuki then finished her drawing. "So, how do you like it?" Yuki said.

"Looks really good!" Ethan answered.

Yuki couldn't help but smile. "I hope we're on the same team…" She said to Ethan.

"Our next constant is Vikki! Hope you're not scared of clowns!" Chris says as the next person unicycles off the boat, while juggling stuff in her hands. Once she stopped most everyone clapped and cheered.

"Thank you, thank you!" Vikki says. She had a blue clown hat with pink spots, purple hair, a pink sweater with blue dots, green pants with red spots, pink shoes with a heart on them, a heart drawn on her hands, and a heart painted on her cheeks!

"Wow, you're really cool!" Bob says to Vikki, before taking out a pen and paper. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure, kiddo!" Vikki says, accepting the pen and paper.

"Next up, is Alec!" Chris says as someone steps off the boat.

"SCIENCE!" Alec shouts out in the air. He had messy brown hair, a white lab coat over a purple t-shirt, brown pants, orange shoes, and glasses.

"What a weirdo…" Omelette says to herself before Alec comes face to face to her.

"Say, cutie? Wanna blind me with Science?" Alec says to Omelette, in the hopes of flirting with her.

"Is science all you say?" Omelette says.

"Nope! I also have a lot of other words I say in my vocaburary!" Alec says.

"Next constant is Kagura!" Chris says as the next person steps off the boat.

"Huh? This isn't a singing contest!" Kagura says. The Asian was wearing her blue school uniform, brown shoes, and had her raven-colored hair in a ponytail.

"Nope, you're on Total Drama Dictionary, and my name's Chris McClean!" Chris said.

"Whatever you say, Chris-Sensei!" Kagura said as she heads over to her fellow constants.

"Wow, you really came from Japan?" Maxwell said.

"Yep…" Kagura said.

"Maxwell."

"Yep, Maxwell-kun! Lived there all my life!" Kagura said.

"Cool!" Maxwell says in excitement.

"And your hair is awesome!" Kagura says to Tina.

"Thanks, but Ms. Cool Hair is over there." Tina says as she points to Yuki.

"And here's Ross!" Chris says to everyone.

He is outfitted with a white t-shirt with the words "Beam Me Up" on it, blue jeans, brown shoes, and a colander with wire hangers attached to it.

"Hold on, Chris. I gotta see if these guys are aliens…" Ross says as he takes out his alien scanner. Holding it, he points at the campers.

"Nope, they're not aliens, even if I had doubts with the rainbow-haired girl drawing something." Ross finished, then joined the rest of the campers and stood next to Luka.

"Aww, I wanted to see if anyone was an alien…" Luka said.

"Oh, well… Can't win them all." Ross says. "By the way, nice piercings!"

"Thanks, Ross!" Luka smiled at Ross.

"And here's Selena!" Chris said.

"She steps out of the boat, wearing a pink shirt, a pink skirt, and pink shoes. She also had a lot of jewelry on.

"Jeepers, she's way into shinies more than I am…" Ugra said to himself.

"Hi, ladies and gentlemen. I'm Selena, and I hope we'll get along well!" Selena said with a fake attitude, but really, she was thinking "_Ugh… Nerds. They shouldn't even exist around me! I'll see to it that they're off the island_"…

"Here's Francis!" Chris said as an African-Canadian man steps off the boat. He was holding a wrench, and a banana. He was also dressed in a green tank top, red bandana, blue jeans, and white shoes.

"Let's get this started, man!" Francis said.

"In due time, Francis." Jeanette said.

"Who else is left, Chris-sensei?" questioned Kagura.

"Don't call me that." Chris answered. "Anyway, next up, is Quentin!"

No boat appeared, instead a wave crashed on the shore, carrying a surfing tanned male. He had sandy blonde hair, glasses, a light blue shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes.

"Like, whoa! That wave was totally awesome! Just as awesome as a light-saber duel!" said Quentin.

"A surfer and a nerd?" Omelette questioned to herself. "Awesome!"

"Anyway, next up is Whitney!" Chris said, before an explosion from the boat shot out what appeared to be a girl. She was shot out, and landed into the water, where the same shark that ate the seagull, swallowed her up.

"And that was Whitney!" Chris said.

"Are you crazy?" Vikki shouted at Chris. "She could be hurt, or worse!"

"Whatever. We'll just get another "W" constant." Chris said back to Vikki. "No big loss…"

"Uh, guys?" Luka spoke up. "I think something's up with the shark."

Indeed, the shark was holding its stomach, and couldn't stand it anymore. It vomited out Whitney and the seagull, which somehow survived, and the two landed on the shore.

"Uh, did I just get ate by a shark?" Whitney said to her fellow constants. She was wearing a green hat with a "W" on the front of it. She also had brown hair, a purple shirt, with patches on it, blue shorts, brown shoes, and had bandages all over her body. Somehow, they made her look more cuter.

"Most likely." Ross said.

"Well, it's most likely a first for Total Drama history." Whitney said. "Awesome!"

"Anyway, our next constant is Candace!" Chris said as a girl stepped off the boat. She had a flower-style headband, a orange t-shirt, blue shorts, and pink shoes.

"Namaste, Chris." Candace said, before Chris' phone rang again.

"Yeah?" Chris questioned. "What do you mean you're fighting Space Pirates somewhere in the Xornoto Galaxy?"

"Huh?" was Candace's only response.

"Look, just get here as soon as you can." Chris then hung up.

"Okay, what was all that about?" Maxwell questioned.

"Apparently, Gina won't be coming until tomorrow." Chris answered.

"Something up with Gina?" Candace said.

"Apparantly, she is battling Space Pirates right now. But, anyway, we gotta get a picture for the promos!" Chris said as the campers followed him.

"I saw the first season, Chris!" Ross said. "The campers all got wet! And that troth wasn't there before!" He said while pointing up.

"Yeah, I don't think that troth is filled with confetti." Vikki said.

"Yeah, well… Get in a huddle!" Chris shouted back.

The 25 campers all huddled together.

"Okay, everyone. On the count of three, say Dictionary!" Chris shouted.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"DICTIONARY!" said all the campers, as water splashed down on them from the troth.

"A-Ha ha ha!" Laughed Chris. "Gets them every time! Anyway, will all of them get along? Will there be drama? Stay tuned, and come back!"

"Way to go, Chris-Baka!" Kagura shouted at him.

* * *

And the introductions are DONE! Yeah, kinda a slow start, but aren't all introduction chapters are? Anyway, the teams will be formed next chapter!

BaconBaka out!


	2. 2: It's a long way down!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. However, all my characters belong to me.

This chapter, we get more introduced to everything, and start up the first challenge!

* * *

After all the campers have dried off from Chris' stunt, they were standing together in front of him... Except for two of them.

"What now, gonna spring a quicksand trap under us?" said Luka in a sarcastic tone.

"Luka, quiet! You're gonna give Chris ideas!" Ross spoke back at Luka, while glaring at Chris, who then hid a notebook behind him.

"Okay, first, we're gonna give you the tour…" Chris started to say, but noticed Vikki and Yuki were missing. "Where's clown girl and crazy hair?"

"They said something about fixing their paint, which I think look's rather cool." Hannah answered back to Chris. Sure enough, Vikki and Yuki came running back to the group.

"So sorry, guys!" Vikki apologized.

"It's okay, guys!" Whitney said to the two before Chris interrupted them.

"HEY! Let's get the attention back to the true star of the show!" Chris shouted. "Anyway, this is the Bonfire of Destiny! You don't wanna go here, because whoever loses the challenge, has to send one of your butts home… And you won't come back… EVER!"

"Then this –BLEEP- butt is staying for the long haul!" Zero shouted.

"Wow, dude." Quentin said to Zero. "I really don't wanna know WHO you kissed with that mouth."

"Anyway, I have some good news! Tonight, no one's going home!" Chris announced. And just like that, everyone cheered.

"See? SEE? Told ya, -BLEEP-!" Zero shouted.

Vikki started to take out a bar of soap, but Yuki put a hand on her shoulder, and shook her head "No."

"Anyway, let's move on!" Chris said.

They were in front of a very familiar outhouse now.

"And here, is the Confessional!" Chris said. "You can say anything you want, but beware! It can be sent all over the world, for everyone to see…"

* * *

**Confessional: Yippie! It's the first one of the season!**

Kagura: Okay, it was me that ate that last box of Pocky stored in the cupboard! …It is a confession, right?

Issac: …I really don't wanna be here. I wanna be in my room, where I am safe…

Maxwell: So, if it is broadcast throughout the entire world, maybe I shouldn't tell everyone that I'm a fan of Shoujo manga… Oops.

* * *

In the mess hall, a familiar chef was cooking, or what you call cooking, lunch. His name was Chef Hatchet. Maxwell just received his food.

"Uh, Chef, sir?" Maxwell said, while looking grossed out. "I think the slop… Blinked at me."

Hatchet didn't say a word, he just glared at him.

"I'll just eat around the eyeballs!" a now scared Maxwell said.

Around one of the tables, Vikki, Candace, and Whitney were talking.

"So, what do you think's gonna be the first challenge?" Vikki questioned to the girls around her.

"I'm not really sure, myself." Candace said, while adjusting her flower-band.

"Maybe it'll be easy, such as how far can someone kick a ball?" Whitney answered.

"Nah, I highly doubt Chris would let us off that easy on the first day…" Vikki said to the two.

Around another table, Tina was playing her 3DS, and was having a bit of trouble.

"Come on, come on… AGH!" Tina yelled in frustration. "What are the odds of getting hit by three spiny blue shells, two red shells and a bullet bill… CLOSE TO THE FINISH LINE?"

Just then, Peter came up to her. "So, still playing your Kidtendo 3DS, huh?" Peter said to her.

"Yes, yes I am." Tina said. "So, it's not like Microsoft isn't releasing their own handheld anytime soon!"

Peter wanted to say something, but just yelled out in frustration.

"AAUUGGHH!" Peter then looked at Tina. "You stink!" He then ran off.

* * *

**Confessional: Hey, I stink, too!**

Tina: Hey, come on! It's not my fault that I smell like cotton candy!

* * *

Yuki was busy drawing the food on her plate… Or what you would call food. Ethan came up to her.

"Hi, Yuki." Ethan said. "Still drawing?"

"Yep! But it's kinda hard when the food changes its color every five seconds." Yuki answered back at Ethan. Sure enough, the food changed from a sickly green to a bright pink.

"It just doesn't make any sense…" Ethan questioned to himself.

"Neither does the true mystery of how peanuts get into their shells, but what can you do about it?" Yuki said.

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, how do peanuts get into their shells again?**

Selena: I refuse to eat this slop! (She dumps it into the confessional's toilet.) A girl like me deserves the best! I hope a geek comes in here and gets eaten up by it.

Yuki: (Holding a peanut) Yeah, how do they get in there… (She starts shouting at the peanut.) Hey! You guys have any Wi-Fi?

Peter: X-Box rules! Nintendo Drools! (A rumble strikes the outhouse.) Hey, what is that?

* * *

A few minutes later, Peter comes back in, covered in slop. Most of the people in the mess hall laughed, however, Peter had other plans in mind. He starred at Tina.

"TINA?" Peter yelled at the pink haired girl. "This is all your doing!"

Bob then went up to him, looking mad. "No it wasn't! She was here the whole time!"

"Whatever you say, shrimp… You're lucky we're not on a multiplayer map right now, I really let you have it then!" Peter snapped back at him!  
Hannah then went up to Bob. "Bob, just let him go. He'll get his own, someday."

Suddenly, the intercom interrupted the commotion as Chris started speaking.

"Hey, campers! It's almost time for your first challenge! Meet me up on the cliff in about 30 minutes!" Chris said.

"All right, Challenge time!" Francis said in excitement.

"I wonder what it could be…" Kagura also said.

"Maybe it'll be for SCIENCE!" Alec shouted.

"Maybe it's shiney grabbing?" Ugra said.

* * *

**Confessional: The first challenge draws near**

Luka: So, the first challenge is almost near. I sure wish Gina was here to be with us. But she should come soon, right?

Kagura: Hopefully my uniform won't get damaged. I only have so many pairs!

Zero: Maybe I can get rid of that –BLEEP- clown!

* * *

On top of the cliff, something resembling a bungee line is set up. Chris was introducing the challenge.

"Okay, campers! Your first task, is for everyone to bungee down, and grab one of those boxes down there." Chris said, pointing to 26 boxes set up on a table. "Now, hold down to those boxes, they'll come in handy soon! Now, any questions?"

"What about Gina?" Xander questioned.

"Well, whatever box is left, is whatever team she joins, if she gets here soon." Chris answered back. "Now, anymore questions?"

"Uh, Chris?" Ross questioned. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Absolute 100% safe" Chris tried to reassure them.

"Then why did I just see a medical helicopter just fly off in the distance?" Omelette also said. Sure enough, a medical chopper came flying up to them, with an intern in a body cast. Chris signed some papers, and the chopper flew off into the horizon.

* * *

**Confessional: Ouch.**

Xander: Heavy… That musta hurt a lot.

Tina: Hope his bones heal soon…

* * *

"Okay, now, who's first?" Chris said.

"Me! Me! Me! I wanna go first!" Whitney shouted as she ran up to the harness.

"Are you ready, Whitney?" Chris said to her.

"Yep!" Whitney said right back.

"Okay, on three! One, two, three!"

Whitney then jumped down, and grabbed a box. However, all didn't go too fruitful as the shark that tried to eat her, managed to hook onto the bungee cord, almost like a fishing hook, swallowing her again.

"Okay, this is rather awkward…" Chris said.

Sure enough, the shark started to choke again, and vomited out Whitney again.

"Okay, being eaten twice in a row is kinda weird…" Whitney said. "But I got the present."

"Yeah, but who's gonna get rid of the shark?" said Luka.

"Allow me!" Hannah answered, before walking to the shark. "Now, Mr. Shark, you'll be back in the water in about a minute. Okay?"

Hannah then lifted the shark up, then threw it back into the water, Mario style. The shark then swam away.

"Bye, Mr. Shark! Make sure not to eat anymore jinxes!" Hannah shouted to the shark.

* * *

**Confessional: Cue Jaws theme here…**

Nuva: Poor Whitney. Being eaten by a shark twice in a row, on the same day, by the same shark… What did she do in a past life, replace an apple pie with cherry?

Nerdi: I wonder what the inside of a shark looks like?

Whitney: Hope that shark gets his stomach looked at…

Selena: Bah, she should had decomposed in there… Less targets for me.

* * *

"Okay, who's next up?" Chris said, trying to get the attention back to him.

"I guess I'll go!" Nuva said, while removing Nerdi from her hand, and giving it to Bob. "Bob, hon? Hold this."

Bob did so, and after a few seconds, decided to put Nerdi on.

"Say, Nerdi? What's your favorite kind of fish?" Bob said to the puppet.

"A Glitch Fish!" Nerdi said back.

Sure enough, Nuva was done, and back on the cliff. Bob gave Nerdi back.

"So, how did you like it, hon?" Nuva said to Bob.

"It was really cool!" Bob answered.

* * *

**Confessional: The Puppetmaster**

Bob: But… I was supposed to say "A Glitch Fish".

* * *

Issac was next, as he removed his snuggie. He looked down, and looked scared at first, but decided to jump, anyway. He then came back up, holding one of the boxes.

"So, Issac…" Whitney said to him. "Was it fun going down, and back up?"

"…" Issac responded.

"Still shy, huh. Here's your snuggie back." Whitney said as she gave him the snuggie.

"…Thanks." Issac said, the first words he said since coming here. (If the Confessional doesn't count.)

Xavier was next, and sure enough, he grabbed a box, but went down again, claiming he had to exterminate a bad bug infestation on the cliff.

"Well, you don't have a red roach problem, anymore!" Xavier said to Chris.

Ethan was next up, but something else was on his mind.

* * *

_Ethan's Mind_

_The campers all looked almost like an island tribe, and they chose Ethan as their sacrifice to their god._

_"So, any last words, before you jump?" Chris said to him._

_"Yeah…" Ethan said. "BANZAI!"_

* * *

Back in the real world, Ethan jumped, and grabbed one of the boxes. It may have taken him a few tries, but he did it.

Tina was next, and despite all of Peter's jeering, grabbed one of the boxes anyway. When it came to Peter's turn, however…

"No way, Chris! I ain't jumping!" Peter said to Chris before Tina butted in.

"So, you can take on hundreds of scary stuff, and shoot them until they bleed, yet you're scared of heights?" Tina said to him.

"I'll show you!" Peter said before he jumped.

"AAAUUUGGGHHH!"

Peter managed to grab one of the boxes… But when he landed back on the cliff, half of the cast was laughing at him.

"What you all laughing at?" Peter yelled at them.

"Pfft… Look around the waste…line…Pwahahahah!" Ethan said as Peter starred down, and saw that he wet his pants while jumping.

"Oh, yeah? Well… I hope some of it landed on the boxes!" Peter said as he ran off.

* * *

**Confessional: Okay, I admit… Even I laughed.**

Selena: Peeing in your pants is so childish. I won't stand for any of it!

Zero: So, -BLEEP- Boy decided to wet his pants… -BLEEP- wimp!

Vikki: *Giggle* I think he deserved it…

* * *

"Okay, enough of all of this, who's up next?" said Chris.

Selena then jumped down, and sure enough, grabbed a box.

Bob was next up, and grabbed up a box as well.

Even Maxwell grabbed up a box, despite looking scared.

"Wow, what a long drop…" Yuki looked down as she jumped. Sure enough, she grabbed a box.

"So… How did I do?" Yuki said to Ethan.

"You did good, Yuki." He said, before Jeanette stepped up to jump.

"Okay, I know I saw her before…" Ethan said to Yuki. "But I just can't seem to remember where…"

"Maybe you'll have a dream with her in it, in sepiatone?" Yuki questioned.

"Knowing my luck, I will." Ethan said back.

Sure enough, Jeanette was done with her jump.

* * *

**Confessional: In sepiatone? With old timey music, and speech cards?**

Jeanette: Okay, I think I saw that Ethan kid somewhere, as well.

Yuki: Hopefully, Ethan remembers soon, but there was one incident I really wanted out of my mind.

* * *

Omelette was next, but before she could jump, Danny stepped in front of her, and grabbed her sunglasses.

"Hey! I need them to see!" Omelette shouted at him while covering her eyes with her hands, but Danny didn't listen.

"Then get real glasses! I'm sure Rainbow Dark, or Cotton Candy has a spare pair that they let you borrow!" Danny said, referring to Yuki and Tina.

"You don't understand; I need them!" Omelette shouted back.

Sure enough, Hannah was up, grabbed Omelette's sunglasses from him, tied Danny to the bungee harness, and pushed him off the edge.

"Hope you have a nice trip, Danny!" Hannah shouted back at him.

"NOT…COOL!" Danny yelled back at the goth girl.

"Here you go, Omelette!" Hannah said as she gave her sunglasses back to her.

"Thanks, sweetie!" Omelette said.

"So, while the meanie is still on the harness, why do you need shades to see, anyway?" Hannah questioned.

"Er… I'll tell you later." Omelette answered as Danny was done with his turn that was given to him. He then walked up to Hannah, looking rather peeved.

"Grrr…" growled Danny.

* * *

**Confessional: So, did you have a nice trip, Danny?**

Danny: I'll see to it that young Goth girl is really seeing black!

Bob: So, that's the second time that Hannah had to save someone from bullying. She looked rather scary at first, but she seems really nice.

Omelette: Okay, I'll tell you guys… I'm really sensitive to bright lights. Man, why did I have to go into that classroom which said "Free Cake" in the window?

* * *

"Okay, can we get a move on?" Chris said, trying to get the attention back to him.

Luka was next to jump. She jumped, and grabbed one of the boxes with ease.

Omelette then had her turn, and jumped as well, grabbing a box.

Ross jumped as well, and grabbed a box.

When it came time for Vikki to jump, she put on the harness, but looked scared.

"Uh, Chris? I… can't do this." Vikki said.

"Then there's a chance you'll be riding the Boat of Losers…" Chris said.

"Hey, you said that no one was going home this episode!" Vikki said. "But still, I can't jump…"

Zero then had a sick idea come into his mind, as he walked up to Vikki.

"Then allow me to help, you –BLEEP- clown!" yelled Zero as he pushed Vikki off the edge! He laughed at the poor girls screaming! A pissed off Tina was in his face within a moment.

"And, may I ask, what did that achieve?" Tina said, while trying to keep her cool.

"Oh, relax, Pinky, she's –BLEEP- fine, she's in a harness!" Zero said back to him as he tried to walk off, but Tina grabbed his shirt.

"Oh, no you don't!" Tina said in anger. "As soon as Vikki is back up, YOU'RE NEXT!"

Sure enough, Vikki was back on solid ground, looking really scared. Yuki was next to her within a heartbeat.

"Hey, you okay?" Yuki said to her new friend.

"Yeah, I'll be fine… But I don't think Zero will be once I'm done with him!" Vikki said.

"Relax; Tina's getting the job done." Yuki said as she gave a thumb's up to Tina, who was tightening Zero to the harness, to which Tina returned it back.

* * *

**Confessional: Wish I had some popcorn for what happened next…**

Tina: Well, someone had to step up to the plate, and show him the difference between right and wrong…

Vikki: I kinda found Zero's screaming in terror kinda satisfying. But he deserved it, anyway.

* * *

"Okay, Zero, ready for your wild ride?" Tina said to her.

"NO!" Zero yelled out.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Tina said as she pushed him off the edge.

Zero screamed down, and it took a while, but he grabbed a present. As soon he was done, he went up to Tina, looking rather mad.

"I…-BLEEP-…loathe…you…" Zero said as he went back to the rest of the campers.

"Okay, who's next up?" Chris said.

"Guess I am up!" Francis said, as he slipped on the harness and jumped. Sure enough, he grabbed a box.

Ugra then jumped. "For shinies!" He grabbed a box.

Alec jumped as well. "For SCIENCE!" He also grabbed a box.

Kagura then looked down the cliff.

"Uh, no one look up my skirt while I jump, okay?" Kagura asked.

"You got it, Kagura!" said Francis.

Kagura then jumped down, and grabbed a box.

It was getting late in the day, and three were left; Candace, Hannah, and Quentin.

"So, who's up to the job, next?" Chris said.

Candace decided to jump, yelling "Namaste" all the while, she grabbed a box.

Quentin jumped after her, he grabbed a box.

Hannah was left.

"Well, here I go!" Hannah said as she jumped. However, during the decent, the rope started to give away. Bob noticed and started to run towards the bungee station…

"Wow, this is great stuff!" An excited Chris said. "This will bring in the viewers"

"Are you crazy? What if the rope snaps, anyway?" Bob answered back at him.

"Ah, I'm sure she'll be fine!" Chris answered back at him. "Now, go. You're blocking the camera from the true star of the show!"

But, the rope had no more in itself, and snapped away!

"WUAAHHH!" yelled Hannah as she started to fall a long distance.

* * *

**Confessional: This isn't good… Cover my eyes, please!**

Zero: All right! Finally gonna see some –BLEEP- pain happen, and not to me!

* * *

But when she was inches towards the hard ground below, she suddenly stopped.

"Huh? Where's the bone-breaking sound? Where's the very painful pain?" Hannah said as she looked up to see Bob holding her.

"Guys, come on! I need a hand getting her up!" Bob said while struggling to hold her.

Sure enough, the most of the cast was lifting her up. Zero tried to tickle Bob in the hopes of making him let go, but Tina glared at him, making him stop. As soon as she was back on solid ground, she was on her knees taking in deep breaths.

"Sigh…" Hannah said. "Jeepers, I could have been hurt, or worse…" She said before seeing a hand. Said hand belonged to Bob.

"So, Hannah, you okay?" Bob asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Hannah answered. "…And thanks."

* * *

**Confessional: Whoa, that was scary…**

Hannah: Wow, Bob really looked scared for my safety.

Bob: Well, she saved me from Danny earlier today, so I returned the favor, that's all! Plus, she's kinda cute…

Zero: -BLEEP-! THAT STUPID KID RUINED MY ENTERTAINMENT!

* * *

All the campers were standing near their cabins, while holding their boxes. Since Hannah's rope snapped when she jumped, she was given a box rather than trying again.

"Well, we had thrills, and spills, and drama!" Chris started up. "Now, you're probably wondering what those boxes are for. Now, it's time to start opening them up!"

The campers started to open them up. One of the campers spoke up.

"Uh, Chris? Mine has a blue fish in it." Maxwell said.

"Then that means that you're on the Flyin' Flounders! To anyone that has a Flounder symbol, please get together right there!

Sure enough, Bob, Ethan, Maxwell, Issac, Yuki, Kagura, and Hannah got together on the left cabin.

"My disc has a red squid on it." Said Luka. Chris then spoke again.

"Then welcome to the Scheming Squids! To anyone that has a Squid symbol, go to the middle end!

Luka, Whitney, Xander, Selena, Ross, Peter, Tina, and Danny got together.

"I have a turtle, Chris." Said Vikki.

"Then you are part of the Tough Turtles! Head over there, now!" He said while pointing to the right cabin.

Quentin, Ugra, Jeanette, Vikki, Alec, Candace, Zero, Francis, Omelette, and Nuva headed over to the right cabin.

"Well, looks like we're rivals now, sis!" Bob said to Tina.

"Likewise…" Tina said before talking to the Flounders. "Guys? Promise me you'll take care of Bob, will you?"

"We promise!" said Ethan.

"Same here!" said Maxwell.

Issac said nothing, he just shook his head yes.

"Can we get back to the true star of the show, now?" Chris said before concluding the show. "Today, we had thrills, we almost had a spill! But what could be next? Find out next time, on…"

"Total!"

"DRAMA!"

"DICTIONARY!"

* * *

So, that was the first episode of Total Drama Dictionary, and I hope there's gonna be more to come!

**Flyin' Flounder: Bob, Ethan, Maxwell, Issac, Yuki, Hannah, Kagura**

**Scheming Squids: Xander, Zero, Ross, Peter, Luka, Whitney, Tina, and Selena**

**Tough Turtles: Quentin, Ugra, Alec, Danny, Francis, Jeanette, Vikki, Candace, Omelette, and Nuva**

Next Episode: Gina joins, and makes a grand entrance! Also, a challenge...


	3. 3: Chick with a Giant Robot

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. However, all my characters belong to me.

This episode, we meet the last camper, who makes a grand entrance!

* * *

Chris was standing on the Dock of Shame, ready to give the intro.

"Last time, on Total Drama Dictionary, 25 losers, er… hopefuls were given a chance at one million dollars! There were the usual introductions… BORING… But then came our first challenge. Nothing really exciting happened, at least until the end, when Hannah nearly fell after the rope broke! Luckilly…" Chris said, before adding in his breath "For me", before starting up again. "Bob went to the rescue, and saved her. Now that they're on teams, who knows how they're gonna do? You'll find out right here, right now, on…"

Total!  
Drama!

DICTIONARY!

(Cue "I wanna be famous")

* * *

**Tough Turtles, Male Side**

Everyone was getting ready for bed for the night. Because they had an extra person in their side of the cabin, someone had to sleep on the floor.

"I say, let me have the bed, Peter!" Alec said to the fanboy.

"Why should I?" Peter snapped back at Alec. "Let me guess, it's for science purposes?"

"No, and you said it wrong!" Alec said. "It's not science, it's SCIENCE!"

"We don't care if it's shouted as "PASTA", can we get along, dudes?" Quentin said at the two.

"Whatever, you nerds…" Peter said right back. "And where's Francis and Ugra?"

"Oh, those two?" Alec said. "Francis said something about upgrading a metal detector for Ugra, or something about that."

Sure enough, Ugra and Francis walked back in, with Ugra holding what appeared to be a yellow gem.

"SHINY GET!" Ugra shouted out loud in the cabin.

"Who cares?" Peter shouted at Ugra. Francis was up to Peter's face in an instant.

"He does! Now, will you just shut up?" Francis shouted at Peter.

"Fine, fine…" Peter answered. "For now…"

Alec was already asleep on the floor. Peter took out a bowl, and a bottle of water, and would had tried to make Alec wet his pants, but Ugra stopped him.

"No, not even for science, this is just plain cruel!" Ugra shouted at him. Alec then woke up.

"It's prounced SCIENCE!" Alec said, before going back to sleep.

"How does the dude know?" Quentin said to the others still awake.

* * *

**Confessional: Maybe it's a science question to be proven. Er, I mean SCIENCE!**

Peter: Why won't they let me have any fun? If only this was Call of Duty, I would…

Ugra: (He is holding a metal detector) Wow, the enhancements Francis did on this thing works wonders!

Alec: When will these people know, you say science like SCIENCE!

Quentin: I really lucked out with some bogus dudes… Or at least, one of them. Francis, and Ugra are okay in my book.

Francis: I wonder if Chef Hatchet would let me do some engine work on his motorcycle?

Peter: …Until their score is -952! Stupid shiny loving…

* * *

**Tough Turtles, Girls Side**

They were also getting ready for the night. Candace and Nuva were busy watching a classic cartoon on her portable DVD player. Meanwhile, Vikki was teaching Omelette how to juggle.

"So, am I doing good, Vikki?" Omelette asked.

"Yeah, you're quite good for a beginner." Vikki answered back. She then looked up at Jeanette, who was reading on the top bunk. "Hey, Jeanette? Wanna join us?" She questioned.

"No thanks, I'm good." Jeanette asked back, before flipping the page, but her bookmark fell out. Omelette grabbed it up, and it revealed to be what appeared to be a drawing of what a 6 year old would do. It had a little male kid on it.

"Wow, I didn't know you drew as a kid." Omelette said to Jeanette, while giving Jeanette her bookmark.

"Actually, I'm not!" Jeanette said, taking her bookmark back. "It's just something from childhood."  
"But it looks torn from the middle." Vikki added.

"It's nothing, that's all." Jeanette said back.

Meanwhile, on Candace and Nuva's side they got finished watching one of the cartoons, and were deciding on what to watch.

"So, Nuva? Whatta you want to watch?" Candace said. "I have Darkwing Duck, Ducktales, He-Man…"

Jeanette took notice. "Ooh, can we watch He-Man?" She said as everyone starred at her. "Oh, uh…"

"Sure, Jeanette!" Nuva said. "Besides, I think he looks hot!"

"I'm was more partial to Seto Kaiba, even if it was an anime." Candace said.

"I think Eek! The Cat is a dreamboat!" Nerdi said, without being on Nuva's hand! They all starred at the puppeteer.

"Okay, I swear to all the afterlife leaders there are, that I did NOT say that!" Nuva answered to everyone.

* * *

**Confessional: Okay, even I am asking, HOW?**

Nuva: I never even watched Eek! The Cat! I wasn't even born then, or even if I was, I didn't know about it, I was a baby then!

Candace: Ah, Eek! The Cat… What a classic! Ah, to be born in the 80's would had been awesome!

Nerdi: (She is by herself) Okay, I really should had keep my big mouth shut.

Jeanette: I guess I'm still a nerd after all… Nothing wrong with that, it's just… Nevermind.

Vikki: Omelette's really awesome… She would make an awesome clown.

Omelette: I guess I lucked out and got a good group of girls, huh?

* * *

**Scheming Squids, Boys Side**

The boys were getting ready for bed, or at least most of them. Danny was currently missing at the time.

"-BLEEP-!" shouted out Zero.

"And may I ask, why did you cuss for no apparent reason, besides to make the mothers possibly change the channel?" said Ross to Zero.

"Aw, -BLEEP- off!" Zero snapped back at Ross.

"Yeah, what he said!" Danny said walking back in. "But, man, that Bob wimp is, well, a wimp!"

"What do you mean?" Zero questioned.

"Well, I peeked in the window, and I saw him holding, of all things, a Beth doll from last season!" Danny said in a mocking matter.

"Aw, -BLEEP-, awesome! More teasing material for me!" Zero quirped back!

"So? I slept with a plush alien toy when I was young." Ross said to the two.

"Yeah, ditto. Except it was with a bodacious stuffed spider" Xander added.

"Wimps…" Danny said to the two.

* * *

**Confessional: I still sleep with something! Her name is Plungie the Plunger!**

Zero: So, Alien Boy wants me to stop cussing… Well… (His response is too heavy to even be bleeped.)

Danny: What wusses! I would beat them up, but they seem strong. You got lucky!

Xander: Zero and Danny are lucky they aren't bugs… Else, I exterminate them off this island!

Ross: In fact, I still have her. Speaking of which, I wonder what the girls are up to…

* * *

**Scheming Squids, Girls Side**

The four were getting ready for bed. Tina was playing a game, but they couldn't resist looking at Luka's lower back tattoo of a dolphin jumping out of what happens to be water, over a rising moon.

"That's a nice tattoo you got there, Luka!" Whitney said to her.

"Thanks, Whitney. I have four of them, in fact." Luka answered back, as she started to show the rest off; a peace symbol, almost like the symbol on her shirt on her right ankle, an iguana climbing up her leg, holding a lollipop in its mouth, and a sea turtle on the upper right of her back.

"Wow, that musta hurt, a lot…" Whitney said.

"Eh, not really." Luka said. "In fact, I'm planning to get more."

Tina looked up from her game. "I highly doubt I will get any; I can't stand pain." Tina said.

"Too bad, really. I can really see a Pokeball on your lower back, with a tribal design behind it." Luka said to the cotton-candy scented girl, as everyone starred at her. "What? Even I know about Pokemon…"

Tina blushed as a result.

"Well, yeah, but… Tattoos don't fit me, that's all. As thus piercings." Tina said. "No offense to you, Luka."

"None taken." Luka said right back.

"I really can't see me with any as well, Tina." Selena said to her.

"Yeah, ditto for me." Said Whitney. "It would had hurt, like the time I stepped on a thumbtack."

"Ooh, do tell!" Luka said.

* * *

**Confessional: Thumbtack nothing! The author once stepped on a nail once!**

Selena: Erg, that Tina… Wish I could just stomp her, tattoo her, and vote for her!

Luka: I think Tina is too cute for any tattoos, anyway.

Whitney: I also had my toe smashed with a box fan, once. And, boy, did it HURT…

Tina: I think we'll get along just fine… Hope Bob is doing okay on his own team…

* * *

**Flyin' Flounder, Boy's Side**

Likewise, they were getting ready for bed. Bob took out what appeared to be a familiar looking doll, while Maxwell was reading a manga. None of them noticed Danny looking in. Ethan took notice at the doll.

"Wow, is that a Beth doll?" Ethan said to Bob.

"Yeah, in fact, I was rooting for her last season, I was so happy when she won!" Bob answered.

"I know that feeling; I was rooting for her as well." Ethan said. "Speaking of which, where's Mr. Snuggie dude? I've didn't see him ever since we all got into our teams."

Maxwell then spoke up. "He said something about spending the night in the Boathouse. I tried speaking to him, but he ignored me."

"Yeah, he was quiet all day… Maybe he's shy?" Ethan questioned.

"Hmm… Being quiet, wanting to be in the Boathouse… Maybe he's a Hikikomori."

"Huh?" Bob asked.

"A shut-in, little dude." Maxwell said to Bob.

"Well, I hope he gets better." Bob said.

"Yeah, me too…" Maxwell added. "So, you wanna see some manga as well, Bob?"

"Sure!" Bob stated. "So, what you got?"

"Several, in fact!" Maxwell said as he opened his bag to reveal a lot of manga. "Ethan, you wanna join in, too?"

"Sure!" Ethan answered. "I've always been a fan of Yotsuba…"

* * *

**Confessional: Manga for all!**

Ethan: Manga is cool and all, but I still hope Issac is doing okay.

Maxwell: It makes me glad that I'm making an otaku outta Bob. Plus, with the way he saved Hannah earlier… I think we'll be great friends.

Bob: I didn't tell them, but I met Tina when I was about 9 years old, when they bought me in. She was almost like the older sis I never had.

* * *

**Boathouse**

Issac looked around the Boathouse. It looked creepy to him, but he didn't care.

"Finally, I'm all by myself… " He said to himself before adding… "Why did Mom sign me up? I'm sure she said for me to make friends, but… I've already given up on friendship, after that incident two years ago."

He said nothing more, took out a needle and a thread, and started to fiddle with it.

* * *

**Confessional: I hope he gets better as well.**

Issac: If only Betty was still around…

* * *

**Flyin' Flounder, Girls Side**

The three was sitting around. Yuki has since washed off her paint for today.

"Hey, Yuki?" Hannah asked her. "How do you get paint on yourself, anyway?"

"Well, I use a mirror, that's all." Yuki answered the young Goth's question.

"By the way, who did your hair?" Hannah said. "It's really colorful and awesome!"

"Well, I did." Yuki answered her again. "My mom's a talented hair stylist, and taught me the tricks of the trade. I could do any of your hair, if you wanted to."

"No thanks, I'm good." Hannah said. "But thanks, anyway!"

"I'm good as well, Yuki-Chan!" Kagura said to the artist as well.

A few minutes of silence went by until Yuki spoke up.

"Say, when do you think Gina could come?" Yuki questioned.

"I don't really know myself." Hannah said. "Hopefully she'll come soon!"

"Anyway, Hannah-Chan, I was wondering…" Kagura said. "How strong are you? You were able to lift that meanie that was gonna hurt Bob-Kun, and throw that shark back into the water…"

Hannah said nothing. Instead, she just lifted Kagura's bunk with ease, and after a few seconds, put it back down gently.

"Well, my question's been answered." Kagura said.

* * *

**Confessional: Strong girl…**

Kagura: I wonder if Hannah-Chan could beat Cell in a battle… (She says, before noticing what she just said.) Uh, my brother watches that show.

Hannah: I really can't explain. I'm what someone would call a cute bruiser. Kinda fits, really.

Yuki: I could totally see Kagura with a blue streak in her ponytail. It could match the rest of her wardrobe.

* * *

Late at night, in the Boy's Side of the Flyin' Flounder cabin, everyone was fast asleep in Dreamland. But in one person's head, was a vision of their childhood…

* * *

_A 6 year old Ethan was playing with what appeared to be a fellow girl. She had glasses, but he couldn't fit the rest of the puzzle, since it was all in sepiatone._

_"Man, it stinks that you're moving, Ethan." The girl said._

_"I know, but we should be back in about a year." Ethan said right back._

_"I hope so…" The girl said to him, before taking out a piece of paper._

_"I hope you won't forget me…"_

He couldn't finish the rest of the sentence, before he awoke.

Ethan woke up with a yawn. Seeing his fellow campers sleeping right now, he quietly slipped out to go to the Confessional. Along the way, he saw Candace, doing a bit of Yoga among the early morning sun.

"Ooohhhmmmm…" Candace hummed, doing a Yoga position. Even with her eyes closed, she felt Ethan's presence.

"Ah, Namaste, Ethan." Candace said to him.

"Morning, Candace. I was just headed to the Confessional to talk about a dream I had." Ethan said.

"What was it about?" Candace questioned, before getting into a Indian-style position.

"Well, it was an event from the past, when I think I was a kid. But Yuki was right, it was in sepiatone." Ethan answered.

"Wow, a dream in sepiatone…" Candace said. "That kinda stuff's reserved for cartoons and the like. If you dream it again, you should tell me, I should be able to help you…"

"Thanks, Candace!" Ethan ran towards the Confessional.

"Anytime, Ethan…" Candace said before going back to her Yoga.

* * *

**Confessional: Dream a dream again?**

Ethan: I really can't pinpoint on who the girl was… All I know is that she wore glasses at the time. But Yuki was right about it being in sepiatone…

Candace: Sure, it may be the second day, but I'm already paring up Ethan with Jeanette. Besides, I think they look good together.

* * *

Later that morning, after everyone has woken up, they were in the mess hall. Today's breakfast was cereal, but something was off…

"Uh, this cereal came out in 1987." Tina said, holding a box of Crispy Critters. "I highly doubt it is even edible these days now."

"Well, you can always try some "Girl with the Dragon Cereal, Tina." Hannah said before taking a bite out of it. "Yum-yum, marshmallow nose rings rock…"

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Tina said, taking a box of said cereal, before being interrupted by a familiar foul mouth.

"More –BLEEP- bacon, Chef!" Zero said to Chef Hatchet. Tina said nothing, but wrote a note on a piece of paper, and handed it to Chef. Said Chef read it, then smiled.

* * *

**Confessional: I wanted some bacon, too, but not like Zero does…**

Chef: Cotton Candy is all right… She just told me to burn Zero's plate of bacon, and boy, he didn't even notice it!

Zero: -BLEEP- you, Chef! Where did you learn to cook, anyway, you (The censors completely fainted at this point…)

Tina: If you don't clean up your act, your name may have some true meaning, Zero…

* * *

Yuki came in, sporting a smiley face painted on the left side of her face, and a flower on her right side.

"So, guys..." said Yuki. "What do you think?"

"Look's cute!" said Bob. "But why did you paint your face? It's not a special occasion, at least I don't think so..."

"Well..." Yuki said to Bob. "I just like doing it. I feel that my face is also a canvas, waiting for the paint to hit it.

"Very well..." Bob said as he ate his breakfast.

* * *

**Confessional: I want some paint as well!**

Bob: Think I would look good in face paint?

Yuki: The reason I paint my face everyday is that... it's to hide a couple scars I received from school. They since faded, but I got so used to painting, that I just do it everyday now. I have over 150 designs! (She says as she holds up a design template.)

* * *

The campers continued to eat their breakfast with ease, until they felt some rumbling. Was it an earthquake?

"What's that rumbling, anyway?" Francis said to the others.

"Maybe it's an earthquake?" Ethan questioned as well.

"If it is, we better clear out!" Ross said to the others, as they all started to run out.

* * *

**Confessional: I would move too, if I had legs…**

Kagura: And at that point, I saw the coolest thing… EVER!

* * *

The 25 campers stood outside, looking around to see if everyone was present. Soon enough, Omelette looked up at the sky.

"Guys, look!" Omelette shouted. "It looks like… a robot?"

Sure enough, a giant robot was flying around.

"Okay, Chris, dude! Am I clear?" shouted out a woman's voice.

"Yeah, you're clear!" Chris said at the voice.

The robot then started to make its landing. The 25 stood close to each other, as Ross took out his alien detector, which was going crazy.

"Yep, we could be dealing with an alien lifeform, or something." Ross said.

"It looks like something from Gundam…" Kagura said.

"Yeah, you're right…" Maxwell said.

As the robot started to land, some heroic music started to play. It sounded something out of a classic Japanese Anime…

"Okay, Xavitron-Z" Let's land!" Said the same voice.

And sure enough, the robot, dubbed Xavitron-Z landed. It was shiny red, with blue stripes, and a golden X on the front of its chest. It had horns, which doubled as cannons. Its fingers doubled as guns as well. A minute passed in silence until a door opened, and out stepped a teenage girl.

"Told you I was taking on Space Pirates…" said the girl. She was described as an orange haired girl wearing a red cap, with a very familiar "G" symbol, which could had been recognized from a famous TV show. Part of her hair was sticking out of the hat in a ponytail, with a blue streak in it. She also was wearing a light blue anime shirt, red and blue wristbands, pink pants, and white shoes.

"Ladies, and Gentleman, Gina has finally arrived!" said Chris over the Intercom.

The other campers looked at the robot and Gina in awe.

"Best. Entrance. YET!" Yelled out Quentin.

"Nice robot!" Hannah said. "How hard is it to fly?"

"Well, my friend in black, it's so easy, even you can fly it!" Gina said right back to her.

"Cool!" Hannah said.

"Uh, that thing could be an eyesore… No offense." Said Ethan.

"No worries! All I have to press this button, and presto!" Gina said, pressing the button.

Xavitron-Z started to shrink, until it was the size of an action figure.

"Saves a bit on parking, huh?" Gina said before Chris interrupted them.

"Okay, we heard enough of Gina, let's get a move on with the challenge now!" Chris said over the intercom.

* * *

**Confessional: Yay, Gina has arrived!**

Gina: Okay, so my entrance was kinda wild, but at least I got here, right? And don't worry. I outfitted Xavitron-Z only so it regrows outdoors, and with my fingerprints, and with my finger only, just in case someone wanted to cause mass destruction across the land.

Selena: You gotta be kidding me; ANOTHER FREAKING NERD? I'm gonna go crazy before the Summer's out!

Ugra: Wow, that robot was as shiny as ever…

* * *

Around the campsite, the 26 campers were around, waiting for Chris to deliver today's challenge.

"So, Gina, since you weren't around yesterday, here's your present." Gina said as she opened up said present, and took out the Flyin' Flounders logo. Sure enough, she was on the Flounders, as she and Hannah high-fived each other.

"Now, then, on to today's challenge… You guys all played the Sonic series, right?" Chris said.

A few campers raised their hands.

"Well, you should love this awesome challenge! Today's challenge, you'll have to find three pieces of the Chaos Emeralds that I hid around the island. However, there is a catch; you can only take the emerald that corresponds to your team color, so Flounder can only take blue, Squids can only take Red, and Turtles can only take green. And they are hidden hard… Any questions?" Chris finished. "No? Then off you go!"

The three teams started to leave, in hopes to find the Emeralds.

"So, Gina has arrived, and at long last we can really begin! But who will be successful? Will someone wash Zero's mouth out with soap? And can I get more awesome? All this and more, after the break!"

* * *

WOOOOO! Gina has finally arrived! And so has the 2nd Challenge! But who's gonna win this one? And the first Elimination is next up as well! Who could be eliminated? Who knows… Oh, wait. I do…

BaconBaka Out!


	4. 4: Emerald Hunting, TDD Style

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. However, all my characters belong to me.

This episode, we go Emerald Hunting, and someone gets voted off!

* * *

"And welcome back to Total Drama Dictionary, starring the great Chris McClean! Our constants just started their Emerald hunt, and have to bring back three Emeralds back here." Chris said to the camera. "Also, Gina joined, but who cares about her? You know who you wanna see, right?"

* * *

**Scheming Squids**

The group was walking along, keeping an eye out for a red Emerald. So far, they didn't see any.

"-BLEEP-! Gonna beat them –BLEEP- to the ground!" Zero shouted out loud for no apparent reason.

"Ugh, I think curse words causes wrinkles…" Selena said to herself.

"Personally, I think we should have gotten Issac instead. At least he talks like a decent human being, unlike _someone _we know!" Whitney said, hoping that Zero would hear.

"But he doesn't talk!" Danny said. "Therefore, he would be useless…"

"He may just be shy!" Xander said, trying to get stability to the team.

"Well, from what I heard, someone was in the Boathouse last night. They saw a needle and a thread at the scene." Luka said.

"Maybe he or she likes sewing?" Tina said. "I learned how to sew when I was 11. I really wanted to sew that Super Star patch on the back of my hoodie."

"GUYS! I FOUND ONE!" Whitney yelled out, holding a Blue Emerald.

"Uh, nice try, Whitney, but we need to find red emeralds.

"Oh…" Whitney said, putting it back.

* * *

**Confessional: I wish I could sew as well…**

Zero: What a –BLEEP- idiot…

Whitney: Well, if Zero tries to mess with us, and we run into the Flounders, at least we can tell them… I'm getting rather sick of Zero, really.

Tina: This is gonna be a long challenge…

* * *

**Tough Turtles**

They were trying to find Emeralds as well. They convinced Ugra to take the lead using his metal detector. Meanwhile, they were in a conversation.

"So, is it true that you ate 108 peanuts in one minute?" Omelette said to her friend.

"Yep! I wanna try to break my record though. Vikki said.

"Ah, peanuts… The food of SCIENCE!" Alec shouted out.

"I thought it was potatoes…" Nuva said.

"Well, this one dude thought of hundreds of way to do stuff with peanuts. And what a dude he was. He used food, for SCIENCE!" Alec shouted out.

"Science… Pfft. Just give me the newest Call of Duty, and I'm happy." Peter said. Alec glared at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I meant SCIENCE!" Peter shouted out. Alec wouldn't hear any of it, and the two had a slap fight.

"Two peanut shells, without a peanut in them, huh?" Quentin said to Nuva.

"Agreed." She answered right back.

"Yeah, ditto." Candace said.

* * *

**Confessional: Peanuts! Get your peanuts here!**

Candace: Yeah, do I really wanna know what Alec's obsession with Sci, er… SCIENCE is? Hmm…

Peter: So, I'm not on the team Cotton Candy is on. Doesn't mean I can't tease my fellow campers!

Nerdi: (She is alone) I really don't like those Styrofoam peanuts… They lied to me!

Vikki: (She is juggling some apples.) Yep, the description on Alec and Peter fits them right.

Alec: He's lucky I don't experiment on him…

* * *

**Flyin' Flounders**

The eight were walking together, as usual, looking for one of their Emeralds.

"So, Bob?" Gina was talking to him. "I heard about what happened yesterday, when you saved Hannah. That was really awesome"

"Well, I just did what came natural.

"I agree! Ethan said.

Kagura was doing some thinking. Yuki caught up to her.

"Hey, what's up, Kagura? Besides the clouds, the sun, Lakitu from the Mario series…" Yuki said to her.

"Oh, nothing…" Kagura answered. "Except… Can you add a streak in my hair tonight? I don't wanna feel like an outcast."

"I don't know why you were feeling like an outcast, but sure!" Yuki said.

"So, Issac?" Maxwell said to the shut-in. "You doing okay? You didn't come back to the cabin last night."

"…I'm fine." Issac said.

"Look, if you need our help, you can always talk to us." Maxwell said.

Issac said nothing. Instead, he motioned everyone to stop, and he walked over to a bush. After a minute of searching, he took out what appeared to be a blue emerald from the bush.

"Whoa, Issac found one!" Hannah shouted out loud.

"Great find, Issac! Thanks!" Gina said to him with a smile.

Even Issac couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Confessional: Emerald GET!**

Issac: Hmm… Maybe these guys aren't so bad after all, but I'm not so sure yet…

Kagura: I wonder what Yuki has in store for my hair?

Bob: Me and Gina talked for about an hour. She talked about how she stood against the Aliens from the planet Xeroplaff-G to defend a friendly race of aliens that looked like bottles of ketchup.

Gina: True, that. But I think they looked like Catsup instead.

* * *

**Scheming Squids**

They were still looking around. Like the flounders, they found their first emerald as well. Tina was currently holding it.

"Aww, why can I even –BLEEP- see it?" Zero yelled at the cotton-candy scented girl.

"Because all you'll gonna do is just swipe it away from me, and smash it on the ground." Tina said. "You try anything, and it could be "Game Over" for you, Zero!"

Luka then put a hand on Tina. "Leave him be. He's not worth it."

"Yeah, let's keep moving and…" Selena started to say, but saw Xander spraying bug poison on what appeared to be a fire ant nest. "…What you doing, Xander?"

"Spraying some poison on these gnarly fire ants!

"Whatever you say…" Selena said.

A few minutes passed, and they were walking again. Luka slowed down a bit to talk to Ross.

"Hi, Ross. So, you doing okay?" Luka said to him.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine. I suspect that Zero is an alien, and an evil one at that." Ross said back at her.

"Yeah, I think so, as well." Luka said right back.

"So, what was your first piercing?" Ross said.

"Well, the bellybutton…" Luka answered. "Why?"

"No question…" Ross said.

* * *

**Confessional: You're blowing it, Ross**

Ross: What was your first piercing? Really, Ross? (He face-palms himself)

Luka: Yeah, I also got my first tattoo that day. My parents were pissed, but who cares! That's what they get for poaching that albino lion during their trip to Africa…

* * *

Danny then decided to try to talk to Selena.

"Say, baby… Wanna hook up?" Danny said to her. Ross and Luka took notice.

"I bet they'll hook up… with her fist in his mouth." Luka whispered in Ross' ear.

Sure enough, Selena punched Danny in the mouth.

"Yep, you're right." Ross said right back.

* * *

**Confessional: Serves you right, Danny-Boy!**

Danny: (He is holding an ice pack on his mouth) She sure has a punch. Sure wish I could do that to Bob, or Ross.

Whitney: I would offer Danny a bandage, but he's Danny! No way would I help out someone that nearly hit a kid!

* * *

**Tough Turtles**

They were on a beach now. Peter was in the middle of a rant, but the others weren't listening.

"…And that's why Nintendo sucks and blows!" Peter said, even though the others weren't listening. "Are you all listening?"

"Meanwhile, Vikki was leading the way. Ugra's metal detector has ran out of energy, and needed recharging. Along the way, Vikki tripped on something. "Oof!"

Jeanette rushed to the clown's side. "Hey, Vikki, you all right?" she said in concern.

"Yeah, I feel better now, that we found this!" Vikki said, producing a green emerald that she tripped on.

"Pfft. Who cares, now wanna know why the Gears of War series is so awesome?" Peter yelled at them to try to get attention back to him. Omelette was in front of him in an instant.

"We…do…NOT…CARE!" Omelette said in his face.

"That's my girl, shutting loud mouth up!" Nuva said to Omelette as they high-fived each other.

* * *

**Confessional: You know what? I don't care either!**

Omelette: To be frank, I was getting annoyed at what he was saying. My little brother would had decked him by now. That, and… I slept with a Princess Daisy doll when I was younger.

Peter: How dare does that blonde yell at me…

Candace: This team could use a bit of stability…

* * *

"Now, come on, guys. Let's think happy thoughts, like the ending of the pilot episode of Darkwing Duck!" Candace said, trying to calm the team down.

"Let me try…" Francis tried thinking of something as well. "Hmm… A 20 Horsespeed cubic engine with 9 cylinders… Awesome…"

"I'll try as well!" Quentin said. "Surfing a bodacious wave, and going into the arcade to play a bit of Street Fighter… good times."

"I'll try thinking as well…" Peter said. "And the final marshmallow goes to… Peter! Tina, Dock of Shame time for you…"

Candace then laughed. "Well, whatever works for you…"

Ugra then started thinking. "Lots of shinies."

Nuva thought of something as well. "Puppets. Puppies. Puppy Puppets…"

Alec then started to think. "Hmm…"

"Here it comes in 3, 2, 1…" Vikki said out loud.

"SCIENCE!"

"Told you!" Vikki said.

"So, Vikki, what's on your mind?" Candace asked the clown.

"Well, making people laugh comes to mind." Vikki said.

"Well, that's cool. Laughter is the best medicine after all…"

"So, what made you decide to be a clown?" Candace questioned.

"Well…" Vikki started to say, but changed her mind. "I just wanted to, that's all."

"That's good. The world needs more cute clowns like you." Candace said.

Vikki couldn't help but blush.

* * *

**Confessional: Just clownin' around!**

Vikki: Well, to be honest, I was really adopted by a family of clowns. I really don't know who my real mom is, but I'm happy, and that's all that matters.

* * *

**Flyin' Flounder**

The group hasn't found any emeralds, but they still kept up hope that they'll be victorious, none the less. However, they met up with a few familiar faces…

"So… if it isn't the –BLEEP- Flounders!" Zero sneered in a mocking voice.

"So, if it's Mr. Foul Mouth, himself..." Gina said.

"You just arrived –BLEEP- today! You don't know me!" Zero shouted at her.

While the two was busy, Ross snuck over to Issac, and told him the location of their emerald they found earlier.

"Guys, I would so LOVE to chat with your quote-unquote "Friend", but we gotta get going." Gina said as both teams ran off.

* * *

**Confessional: Well, if it's Mr. or Ms. Giving you your inner thoughts…**

Ross: Yeah, I really hope we lose, so we get rid of an annoying someone on our team.

Issac: I really don't know why Ross is just giving us the victory, but… Nevermind.

Bob: If that Zero tries to harm Tina in ANY WAY, I'll… Have to get Hannah for help. How can I take down someone like him?

* * *

Issac decided to take the lead, after he told them where the emerald was. In the meantime, they talked about various stuff.

"So, why did Ross just up and gave you the hint to our emerald, anyway?" asked Hannah.

"…Just cause, I guess." Issac said to the young goth.

"Maybe they're trying to lose on purpose, just to get rid of that meanie?" Hannah questioned again.

"You may be on to something…" Issac said to her.

A few minutes passed until they found the place Ross said where it was. Sure enough, they got it.

"Sweet!" Gina shouted. "Just one more to go!"

Bob and Hannah started to dance in excitement, but suddenly let go in embarrassment.

"Sorry… Just, er… sorry." Hannah apologized.

"That's okay. It was kinda fun, in a way." Bob said to the young Goth.

* * *

**Confessional: Toy Ship, maybe?**

Hannah: Bob was the closest camper near me, that's all!

Gina: (She is smiling.) Aww, I love Toy Ships!

* * *

It was getting late in the day. Both the Flounder and the Squids have found their three emeralds, but the Turtles only found two. The Flounders and the Squids were headed to the finish line where Chris and Chef were waiting. Chris finished a banana, and threw the peel on the ground, but…

"Give them back, you –BLEEP-!" Zero yelled at Tina.

"I said no! All you will do is smash them, and make us lose!" Tina shouted at him.

They continued to struggle. Tina lost her grip against Zero, and grabbed all three of the emeralds.

"HA! Butterfingers! Serves you –BLEEP- right!" Zero said.

Suddenly, he slipped on the banana peel, and all three emeralds went flying out of his hands, smashing on the ground.

"Way to go, you… idiot!" Ross shouted at him as the Flounders ran past them.

"And the Flounders win First Place!" Chris shouted out loud. The Flounders cheered loudly.

"And the first place prize is… A copy of "Sonic Adventure 1 and 2! I better alert the Turtles that they won second."

"Wait… But we had three of those –BLEEP- emeralds!" Zero yelled at Chris. "We should get second, -BLEEP-!"

"True, but I forgot a rule… If any emerald broke, your team is automatically disqualified, meaning… See you at the Bonfire!" Chris answered back.

* * *

**Confessional: CHAOS CONTROL!**

Yuki: Wow, this is almost like the time I won first place at the Second Grade Art Contest!

Maxwell: Not to sound like a weeaboo, but… Good Bye, Zero-Baka! You won't be missed!

Zero: This is all that –BLEEP- girl's fault! If she only let me hold those emeralds like I –BLEEP- told her too…

Luka: I know who has my vote…

* * *

**Mess Hall**

The rest of the campers were eating dinner. Over at the Squids table, they were discussing who should go home.

"I say we send Zero packing. Dude already caused enough trouble around here." Xander said to the others.

"I agree. I really don't hold grudges, but Zero is on the top of my list, next to Pokey, Caulder, and Dr. Weil." Said Tina.

"Yeah, where is Zero, anyway?" asked Luka.

Sure enough, Zero arrived, torturing a small squirrel.

"So, what do you think, guys? –BLEEP- awesome, or what?" Zero shouted at them with glee. They were not impressed at all. Ross got up and walked towards him.

"You're scum… No, you're worse than scum!" Ross said right in his face.

"Whatever, -BLEEP-. See ya at the campfire!" said Zero as he threw the squirrel into the kitchen. Luckily, it was all right, as he got up, and began to leave, but saw a cook-book on the table. Curious, he began to read it.

"…Yeah, we know who is going home tonight…" Whitney said.

* * *

**Confessional: The First Vote Off**

Xander: You're exterminated, Zero!

Danny: I vote for Ross. No reason, just to toy with everyone!

Ross: Zero gets my vote. He could most likely be an alien of the evil variety! At least the rating for this show should go down to TV-PG after he's gone… If they didn't raise it already.

Luka: (She is mad.)Zero is a complete nuisance! And after seeing him trying to torture that squirrel… Yeah, he's lucky my friends aren't close by! So he gets my vote!

Squirrel: (He is chirping happily as he holds a plate of well-cooked bacon)

Zero: (He is furious.) I vote for Ross! That'll teach that –BLEEP- not to GET IN FRONT OF MY FACE!

Selena: I vote for that stupid nerd of a girl, Tina.

* * *

Later at the Elimination Ceremony, the Squids were sitting down, waiting for Chris to show up to decide their fate. They all sneered at Zero, as Chris came up.

"Campers, the Marshmallow is a staple of life here on this island. When I call out your name, come up, and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow, must go to the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and leave. And they can't come back… ever!" Chris said.

"Yeah, we all know who the first one out is…" Tina said, looking at Zero.

"First up… Whitney!"

"Luka"

"Selena"

"Xander"

"Danny"

Ross, Zero, and Tina were left.

"The next marshmallow goes to… Tina." Chris said. Tina happily claimed her marshmallow. Only Ross and Zero were left.

"Ross, Zero… This is the final marshmallow of the evening…" Chris said as a confident Ross looked at a worried Zero. "And tonight it goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Ross."

Ross was glad, knowing full well that Zero was voted off. He got up and claimed his marshmallow.

"Zero, the Dock of Shame awaits you." Chris said. Zero was fuming with anger.

"-BLEEP-! HOW DID I LOSE?" shouted Zero in pure rage.

"Because… You're pretty much, without a doubt… the WORST person I ever met!" Ross said to him.

"The rest of you Squids... You're all safe... for now." Chris said to the remaining campers as he walked away.

Then out of nowhere, something must had snapped in Zero's mind as he did the unthinkable…

...

...

...

He punched Ross in the mouth, sending him over into a briar patch.

"YYEEEOOOWWW!" yelled Ross out in pain.

"Ross!" Luka yelled in worry over her friend. With Whitney's help, they started to carry him back to their cabin. "Guys? Before he boards the boat, make sure he gets what's coming to him." Luka said to the other campers. "Tina? You know what to do." She said, handing her a small bag.

"Will do!" Xander said as he grabbed Zero, and held him tight, so he wouldn't escape. Tina then walked up to him, emptying the contents of the bag. It contained a bar of soap.

"Oh, Zero? It's time to pay for your dirty language, and your mis-deeds…" Tina said as she inched closer to him, knowing full well what's gonna happen to him.

* * *

**Confessional: Jeepers, Zero is insane!**

Tina: Game Over, Zero! You could had played nice, but instead... (She holds up a MP3 player, and presses the play button. The "Game Over" music from Mario started playing.)

* * *

**Outside the Scheming Squids Cabin**

"OW!" Ross whimpered out in pain as Whitney was removing the briars that got stuck on him, and applying bandages, while putting a dab of alcohol on the spots, so they wouldn't get infected. "Man, why did I get up in his face?" Ross said in despair.

"Well, he's just a meanie, that's all." Luka said. "I told them to get revenge. Right now, Zero is tasting a bit of Lilac right about now."

"That's good, OW. He deserved it. Guy is as worse than a rabid Xenomorph on casual Fridays…" Ross said.

The three laughed together. Even during Ross' laughter, he forgot about his pain.

* * *

**Confessional: Alien Fan, and Rebellious Girl**

Ross: Luka is a good friend of mine. Tina later came back, and told me all about how she gave her the soap to wash Zero's mouth out with. Heck, maybe we could be more than just friends, but I've haven't decided yet.

Luka: Ross was so brave, standing up to us from Zero… Maybe his name was like that, because he had "Zero Chance of Winning?"

Whitney: This is pretty much the first time I used bandages on someone rather than me… It felt good helping someone out.

* * *

**Flyin' Flounder, Girls Side**

Yuki was done streaking Kagura's ponytail. It took a while to choose, but she choose blue, to match the rest of her wardrobe.

"Wow, it looks good, Yuki-chan!" Kagura said to her.

"Yeah, I gotta agree!" Hannah said, as well. "You're a natural!"

"Thanks, but my mom is a real pro." Yuki said to the two.

The girls chatted for a few more minutes, until Gina noticed something.

"Say, Yuki? I have a question to ask. Why do they call you "Yuki", anyway? You don't look Japanese." asked Gina.

Yuki was suddenly silent. "Oh, er… I'll tell you someday." Yuki answered.

"What's up with Yuki?" Gina said. "I hope I didn't cause anything bad…"

"I'm sure you didn't, Gina-Chan." Kagura reassured her.

* * *

**Confessional: A dark and troubled past, perhaps?**

Yuki: I couldn't tell them my real name… It's what caused all my scars… Maybe someday…

* * *

Chris was on the Dock, near a patch of soap left on the ground. He was there to give the outro.

"And so, Zero was eliminated, and all should be well, right? We'll see what kind of surprises awaits the remaining 25, next time, on…"

"TOTAL"

"DRAMA"

"DICTIONARY!"

* * *

Eliminated: Zero

And so, Zero is the first one out… I made him as annoying as possible, just so people will be glad when he was voted off. And like Luka said, his name had a meaning of having zero chance of winning. Ah, he won't be missed.

BaconBaka Out!

**Next Time: **It's time to play ball, but it turns into a Boxing match… Not a real one, or course


	5. 5: Play Ball!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. However, all my characters belong to me.

This episode, we play ball!

**Yuki's Face Paint**: An apple on her left side, and a light bulb on the right side

* * *

Chris is standing on the Dock of Shame, about to recall the events of the last episode of Dictionary.

"Last time, on Total Drama Dictionary, Gina, our missing camper, arrives with style, although her style doesn't match mine." Chris said. "Afterwards, the teams are resigned to find three emeralds of their team's color. While some were successful, others failed badly. But near the end of the challenge, Zero and Tina fought for possession of the emeralds, but accidently dropped them and broke them, thus disqualifying them. And at the Bonfire Ceremony, it was Zero that was sent home, but he left a surprise gift for Ross by punching him square in the nose!"

Chris is laying down on a lawn chair, eating a sandwich. "Now 25 constants remain. Who will go home next? How does Tina get that cotton candy smell? And will I be more awesome than them? Find out today, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Dictionary!"

(Cue "I wanna be Famous")

* * *

**Tough Turtles, Male Side**

It was early morning in the Tough Turtles side, and everyone was getting ready. But someone was a bit down…

Ugra was holding one of the emeralds from yesterday's challenge, and felt a little sad.

"Sigh… These things are completely false… Why did Chris tempt me with a fake shiny?" Ugra lamented. Quentin sat by his side.

"I know how that feels, brah." Quentin said to the downtrodden shiny lover. "I felt the same way when I found out that copy of "UltraBolt Issue 73 was banned where I was born and raised. Apparently, tasting purple is illegal around there. Who knew?"

"Yeah, but still… It looked so real!" Ugra said.

Peter, meanwhile, was watching a DVD of one of his achievements… They could have sworn they heard… crying in the DVD?

"Ha! That kid was a sissy!" Peter said cruelly. "He should have known not to mess with the big boys! He should go back to Nintendoland, where he belongs!"

"Hey, people that play Nintendo games can be tough, too!" Francis spoke up. "In fact, someone named WeiMote83 beat me badly during a game of Pokemon Black!"

Peter was mad now. "Nah, people that play that load of sludge that you call gaming is what I call—"

"SCIENCE!" Alec yelled out for no apparently reason. Everyone looked at him.

"…What? I haven't yelled science since 6:00 this morning… And that science didn't count as well, it's pronounced SCIENCE!"

* * *

**Confessional: And it's not pronounced confessional either. It's pronounced CONFESSIONAL!**

Francis: Oh, my poor little Haxorus… Who could have defeated him with an Audino named Uzuri?

Tina: (Whistles incidentally)

Ugra: Now that I think about it, I can always use it as a paperweight… These are really well-made.

Alec: Nothing like a fresh yell of SCIENCE to start the day!

* * *

**Tough Turtles, Girls Side**

Vikki was looking out the window, where the skies were being covered with a sheet of dark clouds. "Looks like it's gonna rain today." She said to the others.

"So, think we may do an indoor challenge today?" Nuva said. "I'm partial to a checkers matchup."

Jeanette was next to speak. I'm more partial to a English challenge. Maybe writing short stories could be a challenge." She said as she noticed Omelette putting on her sunglasses. "Hey, Omelette, it's gonna be cloudy today. Why with the sunglasses?"

"Well, to be honest, I like them." Omelette replied.

"Whatever you say…" Jeanette said.

"You know what would be fun?" Nerdi spoke up, with everyone starring at the puppet. "Geeking out!"

Jeanette muttered something along the lines of "I used to be a geek…" Vikki, overhearing Jeanette, went to her side.

"Something on your mind, Jeanette?" Vikki said to her.

"Nothing, really. Just some stuff on my mind." Jeanette answered back to the clown girl.

"Okay, but listen. If you need a bit of cheering up, I'm here for you!" Vikki smiled at her friend.

"Thanks, Vikki." Jeanette answered.

"Anytime!" Vikki said.

"Speaking of which, where's Candace? I've haven't seen her at all this morning…" Omelette questioned.

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, where is she, anyway?**

Omelette: To be honest, I wanted to tell them how I am photophobic, after that incident with the laser pointers screwed my eyesight, but… I don't have enough courage yet. Maybe someday.

Jeanette: It all happened in about a season. I had my braces removed, got a growth spurt, my eyesight improved… I was a beauty overnight. Though not in that order.

Vikki: Something tells me Jeanette has some deep thoughts in her.

Nuva: Okay, I really don't know what's up with my puppet. But that explains how I woke up with an Edition One of a comic beside me one morning…

Nerdi: Hey! It was a collector's item, I just had to have it!

Candace: I was doing some early morning yoga, that's all. Maybe I should invite them to join me next time.

* * *

**Scheming Squids, Male Side**

It was a nice morning in the Scheming Squids cabin. Ross was sleeping on his stomach, since his back was still in pain from falling on those briars last night. He was still in a bit of pain, but that didn't bother him. Yep, all in all, it was a nice morning…

-BLEEP-

…Or it was.

"Hey, what gives?" Ross questioned. "I thought we eliminated Zero!"

"Yeah, that dude was –BLEEP- …Hey, I was gonna say bogus!" Xander said.

"Yeah, who –BLEEP- doing that?" Ross said.

They looked down from their bunks to see Danny with a remote control.

"I totally stole that censor's bleeping machine." Danny said with glee. "Now I can shut you guys up whenever I want!"

"You stole something from –BLEEP- censors?" Wow, you are crazy…" Ross responded.

"Are you trying to get disqualified?" Xander said.

"But this thing is fun!" Danny said while pressing the bleep button a few times.

"And this thing's gonna get you booted!" Ross shouted at Danny.

"Yeah, whatever." Said Danny walking out the door.

"Man, he gets on my nerves… " Ross said to himself. Xander layed a hand on Ross' shoulder.

"Just leave him be. He'll get his own one day." Xander said.

"Yeah, you're right…" Ross responded.

* * *

**Confessional: He stole a wood chip from me as well…**

Danny: A new way to torment that kid!

Ross: Yeah, he's gonna get booted someday.

Xander: Danny is so bogus, but I really don't wanna see Ross more hurt than usual.

* * *

**Scheming Squids, Girls Side**

Tina was already up, playing a game of StarFox 64 3D. "Okay, Pigma… Ready to be bacon?" she said as she shot down the greedy pig.

"My Beautiful Reward!" yelled out the pig in the game.

"Hey, little Miss Air Freshner?" Luka said to her. "Ready for the day?"

"Yep! I have a feeling today is gonna be a wild challenge today…" Tina answered. "Like a rivaly will be settled."

"Like Cats vs. Dogs?" Luka questioned.

"Or Red vs. Blue?" Whitney said.

"Or Nerds vs. Populars?" Selena said as they starred at her. "Er, nevermind."

"Exactly!" Tina said.

"Oh, by the way, Tina…" Whitney said. "How come you smell like cotton candy, anyway?"

Tina suddenly became nervous, as she thought her secret was gonna be exposed. She had to think of something. "Well… I'm trying out a new perfume!" Tina lied. "Carnival of Dreams!"

"Kinda strange, since I never saw you wear any make-up, yet put any on." Luka said.

Selena then spoke up. "Well, if you want, a make-over can be in charge tonight—" She was interrupted by Tina.

"No, thanks. Besides, makeover montages are kinda cliqued, anyway." Tina said.

* * *

**Confessional: And I was gonna bring my makeover mix tape, as well…**

Luka: Well, I think Tina's fine just the way she is, now.

Whitney: She could have had her glasses taken! And I think she looks cute with them on…

Selena: Dang… And I was gonna de-geek her, too.

Tina: I can't tell them how my hair got dyed pink, yet… (Her mood saddens) It involved the death of my parents…

* * *

**Flyin' Flounder, Male Side**

Ethan was in the middle of a dream, or the same dream. It had a little more color, however, but the girl was still in sepiatone. He was about to get her name out until suddenly…

"OBJECTION!"

Bob yelled at his DS. He was in the middle of a game of Phoenix Wright. "Well, a little bit of gaming in the morning never hurt anyone, right?" He said.

"You know it, dude!" Maxwell answered. "But I think you woke Ethan up."

Bob closed his DS and turned to where Ethan was. "Oh, sorry, Ethan!"

"No worries, Bob!" Ethan said. "I never thought you had such a voice."

At that time, the door opened, and Yuki stepped in.

"So… Am I interrupting anything?" Yuki questioned.

"Nope, nothing!" Maxwell said.

"What brings you to visit us early in the morning?" Ethan asked.

"Well, I wanted some extra sleep, so they decided to step out to battle the scum of the universe called the "Demon Sun", or something like that.

"Wait, suns can have demons?" Bob questioned. "I didn't notice that."  
"Yeah, isn't the sun all about light?" Maxwell said.

"Well, it's kinda complicated, to be honest…" Yuki said. "All they said is that they'll be back soon."

"Yeah, let's hope so." Ethan said.

* * *

**Confessional: They just wanted to soak up the sun… Is that all we ask for?**

Maxwell: The Demon Sun? Almost sounds like a shonen manga, to be honest…

Yuki: That's not just the kicker… The Xavitron-Z was missing as well…

* * *

**Outer Space…**

An evil, demonic lord was piloting what appeared to be a giant asteroid monster, as three robots were dodging his attacks. "Come on, you runts!" the demonic lord shouted at them.

"Wee, this is fun!" Kagura shouted in glee, as she piloted her robot. It looked like a girl wearing a Japanese sailor fuku, like she usually wears. "Hey, Mr. Demon-Dude! Come and get me!"

"Kagura, get back here!" Gina yelled as she piloted her robot to try to catch up to her Asian friend.

"Aw, two for the price of one!" The demonic lord laughed. "This is gonna be easy!" He doesn't realize a gothic robot, holding a giant asteroid above her, until it was too late. "…Who are you?" he said.

"Oh, just someone from Planet Earth… With a prezzie!" the gothic robot said as she clobbers the demonic lord. She then took him by the tail, and threw him beyond the galaxy.

"Aww, I wanted to finish him off…" Kagura lamented, before perking up again. "But nice job, Hannah!"

"Just doing what I usually do!" Hannah said.

"So, we gotta get back to Earth, the next challenge is about to start soon…" Gina said.

"Shouldn't be too hard, there it is!" Kagura said, pointing to a blue planet in the distance.

* * *

**Confessional: True superstars…**

Hannah: Wow, Gina was right. It does handle really good!"

Kagura: Yeah, that was my plan, that's all!

Gina: Wow, she can even lift a demon lord. How strong is SHE?

* * *

In the mess hall, the food was a heck of a lot better. Gina, have since coming back from space with Kagura and Hannah, took notice. "Wow, this is really good, but I don't think Hatchet turned into a pro overnight." She said.

"Yeah, for one thing, there's some hair in my food!" Peter shouted.

"I don't taste any hairs…" Vikki answered. "Maybe you're just thinking too hard…"

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Chef Hatchet was watching a squirrel do HIS job. The squirrel was now wearing an apron and chef's hat, and cooking like a madman, er… squirrel. Hatchet tried to reach for a spatula, but got hit in the hand with the squirrel's tail.

* * *

**Confessional: The fluffiest cook around!**

Hatchet: Man, I can't believe I got upstaged by a squirrel… Is my cooking really that bad?

Squirrel: (He is chirping happily holding a drawing of Zero being fed brussel sprouts by the squirrel.)

Yuki: How did my sketchbook get in the kitchen? …Was I sleep-drawing again?

* * *

In the middle of breakfast, Chris' voice suddenly blared on the intercom. "Campers, after breaky, report to a new building on the campgrounds for our next challenge! Oh, and for this challenge, you guys are gonna be teaming up in a new way… Chris, out!"

"Teaming up in a new way?" Omelette said.

"As long as I don't team up with HER" Peter said, pointing at Tina. "Things should be all right."

"So, a new team up, huh. Maybe I can use them for SCIENCE!"

The teams then started to assemble over to the new building. But along the way, a small water droplet landed on Tina's nose.

"Wow, feels like rain, guys…" Tina said, looking up at the sky.

"Well, a little rain never hurt anyone…" Hannah replied.

"At that time, it started to rain harder.

"Okay, now we should get inside. "Hannah said, running towards the new building.

* * *

**Confessional: Raining and Pouring, 100% Old Man Free!**

Whitney: Well, at least the flowers will be happy.

Tina: If I knew it was gonna rain like that, I would had worn my hoodie.

Jeanette: Rain like that, it's kinda relaxing in a way…

* * *

Once inside the building, the campers were soaking wet, yet somehow… Yuki and Vikki's face paint was still applied!

"Okay, even I gotta ask…" Luka said. "Where did you get your paints, anyway?"

"Well, it's a special paint that only comes off with soap and water." Vikki answered. "Yuki let me try out one of her paints before breakfast this morning. Though, now I gotta redraw the hearts on my hands."

Chris then appeared, being shown on a spotlight. "Greetings, campers, to your destination, for today's exciting challenge!"

"More exciting than running through the rain, Chris-Sensei?" Kagura smirked at the host.

"Nope! Today's challenge will test your skills, both physically and mentally. But first, it's time to split to new teams for this challenge! For those with names beginning with "A to L", please go to the left."

Alec, Bob, and the rest all the way to Luka went over to the left.

"Well, looks like I'm the only male from my team to be in this…" Francis said to himself.

"SCIENCE!" Alec shouted out loud.

"Present company excepted…" Francis muttered.

"Okay, now the rest, go over to the right, M to Z!"

Maxwell and the rest of the campers followed suit. Along the way, he spoke to Tina.

"So, looks like we're teammates, then." He said to the cotton-candy scented girl.

"Yep! This is gonna rock!" Tina answered back to him.

"Chris?" Peter said. "My real name's Ethan, and his real name's Peter! Can we switch?"

"Nope!" Chris said to the fanboy. Peter scowled at Chris as a result.

* * *

**Confessional: My real name's Confessional, but you don't see me complaining!**

Peter: I am NOT working with that freak, Tina! No way, nun-huh, FORGET IT!

Issac: It's a complete twist on everything…

Ethan: If this are the twists we're gonna face, we best be careful not to royally piss anyone off…

Gina: How did a building go up overnight, anyway?

* * *

"Okay, now, follow me!" Chris said as they went into a large room. It had bleachers on the side, and a white and a black circle side by side in the middle of the room. On the other side of the room, there was a large TV, almost like the size of a theater.

"So, if it's gonna be watching the entire Twilight series, leave Bob and Hannah out of it…" Gina said to Chris.

"Nope, it's not!" Chris said as he wrote in a notebook "Twilight Endurance Challenge". He then began speaking again. "Now, do you know what this is?" Chris said as a spotlight shown on a X-Box console.

"Aw, sweet!" Peter said. "Now we can show everyone what true video games are like! Is it Gears of War, Chris?"

"Nope!"

"Halo?"

"Nada!"

"Call of Duty?"

"Actually, all of you will be playing…" Chris said as Peter's expression grows lighter.

"…Kinect Baseball!" Peter's mouth drops open like a rock.

"You gotta be –BLEEP- me! Kinect Baseball?" Peter yelled out.

* * *

**Confessional: Could have been worse…**

Tina: The expression on Peter's face… Priceless!

Peter: Kinect is slowing down everything for the true games that COUNT as games, like Call of Duty! I wanted to show my skills off as well! But maybe if I lose, maybe Tina will be eliminated…

* * *

"Before the episode, we all made you your avatars to use for this challenge!" Chris said, handing out little cards containing their avatar. "We even commissioned Microsoft to make a unique hairstyle for Yuki's avatar, who has an awesome hair style, though, not as awesome as mine!"

"Wow, my own virtual self…" Yuki looked at her card. "They even got the skull and heart on my face."

"So, what are the team's name's?" Nuva asked.

"Excellent question, Nuva!" Chris said as Peter threw a cupcake at Chris. Chris somehow catches it, and tosses it at Whitney, which hits her. Whitney, seeing the sugary snack on the floor, still in a clean and edible state, picks it up and starts eating it.

"For A to L, you're the Cody Crushers! And for M-Z, you're the Nuclear Noahs!" Chris shouted to the campers. Now, it's gonna be a 5 round game. The first team to win three rounds, wins it all!"

"Wait, what if there's a tie?" Omelette questioned.

"Another excellent question! You… get this!" Chris said as he handed a coupon to Omelette.

"This… is a coupon for cookies… And it's from 1978, and expired!" Omelette replyed.

"Well, save it just in case they invent a time machine… Anyway, if there is a tie, we'll have a tie breaker!" Chris said. "And now, time for the first matchup. Pay attention, campers!"

On the giant screen, On the Crusher's side, Alec, Hannah, Luka, Issac, and Danny's face appears. For the Nuclear's side, Nuva, Selena, Yuki, Ugra, and Whitney's face appears.

"Okay, you lot, get in a line, and stay in the circle when you're up to bat, or pitch; it'll only work if you're in the circle!" Chris said as he turned to the camera.

"And we begin our third challenge! Who will come out on top, who will lose brutally, and will I get more cooler? Find out, after the break!" Chris said to the camera.

* * *

And so begins the next challenge! Like Chris said, who will come out on top?

Hope you like the shout-out to Kobold and to Comeback I made with the pasteries!

And, no, there's no Kinect Baseball, as far as I know.

Plus, I don't think I did the avatar bit right...

**Cody Crushers: **Alec, Bob, Candace, Danny, Ethan, Francis, Gina, Hannah, Issac, Jeanette, Kagura, Luka.

**Nuclear Noahs:** Maxwell, Nuva, Omelette, Peter, Quentin, Ross, Selena, Tina, Ugra, Vikki, Whitney, Xander, Yuki.

Next episode, the challenge continues!


	6. 6: The Seventh Inning Stretch

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Also, everything I mention belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

Happy Early Independence Day, everyone! Here's a fresh chapter off the grill! I was gonna go for a three parter, but I feel you guys deserve a big part today.

FUN FACT: Ross' name is derived from Roswell, New Mexico. Being that Ross is the alien fanatic, you should know why I use Ross as his name.

This episode, the ball game continues!

* * *

"And welcome back to our game as Alec of the Cody Crushers steps up to the plate. And the very lovely (Though not as lovely as me) Nuva of the Nuclear Noahs is stepping up to the pitch…" Chris said in an announcer's voice. "And today's game is brought to you by Tina-O's!" Chris then holds up a cereal box of Tina eating a bowl of cereal. "A mouthful of cotton candy in every bite!"

Whitney was sitting in a makeshift dugout, eating a bowl of said Tina-O's. "He's right, and it comes with its very own Tina figure… snowboarding on a strawberry wafer?" she said.

"Wow, this is very well made!" Yuki said, looking at the figurine. "Kinda makes me wonder if I have a cereal…"

They watched as Alec was struggling with the Kinect controls. Despite all his best efforts, he struck out, anyway.

Hannah was up to bat, next. Her avatar was staring down Selena's avatar as Selena made the pitch. Sure enough, Hannah hit it out of the park.

"Cheater! Cheater!" Peter yelled out in annoyance.

"Hey! I didn't cheat! Apparently, my virtual persona is strong as well!

"Well, I didn't see any cheat codes activated, so the ruling still stands, the Noahs will be charged a timeout…" Chris said, until Omelette stopped him.

"Uh, wrong sport, dude." She said.

* * *

**Confessional: And thus, the ball fell in the car of… Uh… What Microsoft All Star is there?**

Hannah: My parents own a X-Box 360. I play on it from time to time, but I'll always be a part of team Nintendo.

Bob: Wow, how strong is Hannah? She's virtually a bully's cute worst nightmare…

* * *

Next up was Luka vs. Yuki. The animal lover manage to get third. Next up was Issac and Ugra. Despite Issac's best efforts, he was struck out. Then came Whitney and Danny's turn.

"Heh heh heh… Watch this." Danny said as he threw the virtual ball. On screen, they could see Danny's avatar throw the ball, and it hit Whitney in the face!

"Aw, come on!" Whitney complained.

"Hey! Why did you bunt the ball at Whitney, baka?" Kagura yelled at Danny.

"Just cause." Danny replied back at the Asian girl.

"Look, if you make us lose, you might as well join Zero at the dinner table, where-ever he is…" Kagura finished.

Once again, Alec was up to bat. After about two strikes of struggling, he finally hit the ball, sending Luka home. The score was 2-0. Yuki would end the top of the inning by getting struck out by Luka. As the game went on, Tina sat down next to Maxwell, who was reading a manga.

"Hi, Maxwell!" Tina said to the otaku. "Whatta you reading?"

Maxwell suddenly blushed. "Uh, just Sketchbook. It's really good, if you wanna read it."

"I'm more partial to Hidamari Sketch, myself." Tina responded. Maxwell lit up.

"Hey, that's my favorite manga! It's both silly and cute at the same time!" Maxwell said with glee.

They both laughed together. "So, Maxwell, since the game could go on for a while, wanna battle me at Pokemon?" Tina said as she took out her 3DS.

"Sure!" Maxwell said, taking out his 3DS as well.

* * *

**Confessional: I choose you!**

Selena: Ugh, geeks in love. What this world needs is more geeky people. I can't wait until I make them endangered, or something.

Tina: Just wait until Maxwell meets my Audino named Uzuri!

Maxwell: Just to clarify, me and Tina are JUST FRIENDS! Although, those glasses make her look cute.

* * *

Ethan, meanwhile, sat next to Jeanette. "Hi, Jeanette!" Ethan said to her with glee. Neither noticed Yuki watching them from the dugout, as she smiled a little.

"Hi, Ethan! Still having those dreams in sepiatone?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah. I just can't shake the feeling that I saw that girl before." He said, until he realized something. "Hey, how did you know about the dreams?"

"Candace told me. She said you were trying to find that girl who you had to leave behind all those years ago…" Jeanette said.

"Yeah, I promised I would meet up with her again someday, and I would be her boyfriend." Ethan said. "And I would never break a promise."

"Well, I hope you find her soon!" Jeanette said.

The rest of the game went well, until it ended with a score of 6-3. With the Cody Crushers taking it all!" Chris yelled out. "Now, for Game Two for the Chris McClean series! Batting up for the Codies…" The campers looked at the screen. Francis, Bob, Gina, Ethan, and Jeanette's head appeared. "As for the Noahs…" Nuva, Omelette, Ugra, Vikki, and Quentin's face appeared.

"Well, looks like we're batting together!" Ethan said to Jeanette.

"Yeah, let's kick some Noah butt!" Jeanette yelled out in happiness, until she calmed down a little. "Sorry…"

* * *

**Confessional: If I had legs, I would had kicked Zero's butt…**

Jeanette: Guess I still have a bit of nerd left in me…

Ethan: Jeanette is a good person to talk to, though she still gives me some deja-vu. In fact… I can't stop smiling whenever I think of her.

Yuki: I swore I saw Ethan smile while sitting next to Jeanette. I hope they end up together!

* * *

"And batting first for the Noahs is Nuva! And pitching first is Francis! And this game is brought to you by Yuki Berry Crunch! With a bite full of rainbow, in every bite!" Chris said, holding a box of said cereal, which had a picture of Yuki swimming in the cereal, using a Cheerio as a floatation ring.

"Wow, I didn't think I become a cereal mascot…" Yuki said to herself.

Whitney ate some of the Yuki Berry Crunch. "Wow, this is great! And it comes with a Yuki figurine, with brushable hair!"

Yuki took a look at the figurine. "Who comes up with this stuff, anyway? And why us to use as advertisements?"

"Maybe it's the fact we're still fresh faces…" Ross said. "In fact, I wouldn't mind seeing a Whitney doll or a Ross doll… Or a Luka doll."

"Wow, you like Luka, huh?" Whitney said. "It's only the third day, but Ross has already found love!"

"I don't have a crush on her!" Ross said, while blushing.

"That blush tells us otherwise…" Yuki teased at him, as she began to draw Ross and Luka sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…

Meanwhile, Maxwell and Tina were in the middle of their Pokemon battle.

"Well, well… You knocked out my Audino. Now, wait until you see VayVay!" Tina said as she sent out a giant mushroom. It look like it had shields for hands. It was the Pokemon, Amoongus.

"Oh, yeah? Just see my Throh, Ward! Maxwell said, as he pressed a button, and in his game, a red creature wearing a judo gi, materialized out of the Pokeball.

Quentin couldn't help but overhear. "I have a feeling I heard of those names before…"

* * *

**Confessional: Shout Outs FTW!**

Maxwell: Wow, Tina's Audino was tough! And Ward had a bit of trouble with VayVay. But still, a fan of manga and video games… She's okay… No. She's awesome!

Tina: It went down to my Mandibuzz named Zita vs. his Minun named Zed. It was a tough battle, but at the end, it was a tie. Zed had a rocky helmet on, and I survived with 1 HP, then I went ahead with Ariel Ace, knocking it out. But It was a good battle none the less. Plus, I dig his hat.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the field, it was the second inning, and the score was 1-0. Bob was up to bat.

"Well, Bob? Get ready to warm the bench, cause Omelette the Out-Fielder is gonna strike you out!" Omelette said to the kid.

"Uh, Omelette? Outfielders are pretty much in… the outfield, and you're up to the mound." Bob explained.

"Aw, come on! I wasted five minutes thinking of a cheesy line! What other baseball positions start with the letter "O", anyway?" Omelette sighed with playful annoyance. She pitched the ball, and Bob got to first.

Gina batted next, and despite her trying to distract Ugra with saying there's a shiny in the room, she got struck out.

Ethan batted next, and went against Vikki. However, he got struck out, by the clown.

Jeanette was up to bat, and went against Quentin. And despite the fact that Jeanette has never played the game before, she hit a home run, bringing the game to 4-0.

Francis would bat next, and take first, followed by Bob, and Gina. Ethan would hit the ball, bringing the score to 7-0. Suddenly, the words "Mercy Rule" appeared on the screen. "And the Codies clobber the Noahs 7-0 in a Mercy Ruling!" Chris shouted into the microphone. "No time for rest, the third game is about to start! Take a look at the screen…" The teams watched the screen. "And up for the Codies are…

Alec! Candace! Issac! Kagura! And Luka! And for the Noahs are… Maxwell! Tina! Selena! Ross! And… Peter!"

Peter was appalled. "No! No way am I playing that kiddy rubbish!" Peter yelled at his team.

"You mean the kiddy rubbish that's on your cherished console?" Tina said with a sly tone in her voice.

"Whatever, I'm still not playing!" Peter yelled.

"Actually, if you don't play, it's an automatic ride on the Boat of Losers!" Chris said. Peter got up with a dark look on his face.

"You got lucky, cotton candy… Really lucky." Peter said to her.

"And this game is brought to you by Luka Lunches! The only rebellious lunch around!" Chris said as he held up a box, with Luka's face on it.

Whitney took a bite of the sandwich from one of the Luka Lunches, but bit into something hard. Curiously, she lifted the sandwich up to see… a tongue piercing in the ham? She promptly threw the sandwich away. "Something tells me these are gonna be recalled quickly." Whitney said to herself.

As the game started, Hannah sat next to Bob, talking about stuff.

"So, your entire family's gothic?" Bob said to Hannah.

"Well, my mom and dad are..." Hannah said as she smiled. "Like parents, like daughter, I guess. Hahaha!" As she laughed, the skull on her shirt closed its eyes in a anime fashion.

"How does your shirt do that?" Bob questioned.

"Well, it's a mood shirt. It changes with my mood. Anyway… I think you make an awesome goth." Hannah said.

"Nah, I really don't think so, black's not really my color." Bob said.

"Well, anytime you want, I can Goth you up!" Hannah replyed.

"Okay, Hannah…" Bob said.

Ethan and Jeanette were watching the two. "Aw, young love." Jeanette teased at the two.

"LOVE?" Bob yelled out. "We're just friends, that's all!"

"Sure, that's what you say, guys… Enjoy your date!" Ethan said.

"FOR THE LOVE OF CAKE, IT'S NOT A DATE!" Hannah shouted at Ethan.

* * *

**Confessional: So, would that make the date a lie?**

Hannah: Really, it's not! Who thought that a boy and a girl hanging out together means they're a couple?

Bob: Hannah's just a friend my age, nothing more, nothing less… Though her hairstyle is kinda cute…

* * *

Meanwhile on the field, the score was 5-4, and Peter was up to bat… not doing anything.

"Peter, you gotta swing the ball!" Tina yelled at him.

"Just getting out there isn't good enough for you, I gotta play, too?" Peter yelled at her.

"You better play, dude! You saw what she did to Zero!" Ross yelled out, referring to what Tina did to Zero last night.

"But you were injured!" Peter yelled back at him. "And I wasn't on the same team, then!"

"Uh, Peter?" Luka spoke up, in the middle of Ross' and Zero's argument. "I'm gonna swing now." Luka done so, and the game said "Strike One", without them noticing.

"Oh, sure, getting up to him was a great idea, look where it got you, Cactus Back!" Peter yelled back at him.

"Cactus Back? Seriously? I woke up around 3 in the morning, and I thought I heard some yelling from the Turtles cabin, which sounded like "No, not the lipstick, anything but that!" Ross shouted at the fanboy.

Omelette whispered to Vikki. "It's true, you know." Vikki giggled at the thought.

Peter was appalded. "Where did you hear that?"

"Peter? Gonna swing now!" Luka said to him again, but it was no use.

"Strike Two!" yelled out the voice in the game.

Meanwhile, Maxwell and Tina were enjoying some popcorn while watching the back and forth between Ross and Peter.

"This is gonna be a highlight, that's for sure…" Maxwell said between bites. "More popcorn, Tina?"

"You bet!" Tina said, taking a handful of popcorn. "I hope Peter doesn't have a fanbase, and even if he did, it most likely went downhill really fast."

Back on the field, the argument continued.

"It was the 3rd Grade! I didn't expect those girls to be having makeovers at that slumber party!" Peter yelled at Ross.

"Well, you bought it to yourself! You should have left them alone!" Ross yelled back at the fanboy.

"In fact, speaking of makeovers, your "girlfriend" could use one! Just get rid of the piercings, and that ridiculous hair, and… She'll be a lot less ugly!" Peter yelled out.

Luka couldn't handle it no longer, as she was angry now. She threw the ball as hard as she could.

"Strike Three! You're out!" spoke the game.

"WHAT? I didn't even get to swing!" Peter yelled out.

"Oh, sure, Mr. "I gotta play too", whatever you say… Ross yelled at him.

Luka sat back down in the dugout, a little mad at a certain fanboy. Candace sat next to her.

"To be fair, I thought your piercings look rather cool." She said to the animal lover.

"Aww, thanks!" Luka replied back to the cartoon fan as she cheered up a little.

* * *

**Confessional: Basebrawl Averted**

Ross: I can't believe Peter would insult my friend! Sure, she's a bit different, and looks like someone you were bring home to your parents, if you wanted to freak them out, but… She's a real nice girl inside. And she likes animals. Instant win!

Luka: I just couldn't stand it anymore. I remember those kinda arguments, but it was usually me and my parents. Like the time they killed an endangered Albino Tasmanian Meerkat, just for its fur.

* * *

The rest of the game went swimmingly well, and the Noahs managed to defeat the Codies, 5-7, without Peter's help.

"Okay, now, the fourth game of the Chris McClean series is about to begin! And playing for the Codies are… Bob! Hannah! Issac! Danny! And Francis! And for the Noahs, we have… Selena! Xander! Omelette! Ugra! And Yuki!" And this game is brought to you by Maxwell Munchies!" Chris said, as he held up a box with Maxwell's picture on it. "A mouthful of yummy goodness in every bite!"

Whitney wanted to taste some of one of the Maxwell Munchies, but was skeptable from last time. "Is it tongue piercing free?" she yelled out at Chris.

"Absolutely 100% tongue-stud free!" he said back at her.

Relieved, she began to eat the meal. It even came with a coupon for a free manga. "Uh… What's this… _High School Debut_?" She looked at Maxwell.

"Uh, it's a really good manga, if you're into romance." He said.

"Oh, okay…" Whitney said.

Meanwhile, Danny was thinking of something. "Er… I'll wait until the second inning. Doing it right now would ruin the fun…"

The first inning went off without a hitch. The Codies would take the lead 3-0, and the Noahs would score two more points before the second, making the score 3-2.

Around the second inning, Bob would hit the ball, and steal first. Hannah would hit the ball out of the park, and send herself and Bob home, making the score 5-2. Issac, despite his best efforts, got struck out. When Danny got up to bat, however…

"Okay, now it's time to do this thing!" He said, then pointed up twice, then down twice.

"Uh, whatta you doing?" Ugra asked Danny.

"Quiet, shiny boy! You're ruining it! Left, Right, Left, Right…"

Tina noticed almost instantly what Danny was doing. "Is he… doing the Konami Code?" she asked out loud.

Back on the field, Danny traced the B with his finger, then the A, then spelt the word "Start" with his finger.

On screen, Ugra's avatar automatically bunted Danny with the baseball, and Danny's avatar went towards him, with rage. The virtual dugout cleared out within minutes.

"That's what the Konami Code does in that game? Incite a brawl on the field?" Tina asked out loud.

"Wow, I never see the day that someone used a cheat code for a Kinect game… But because of the virtual brawl, Danny's avvy is ejected from the game, meaning, you are, too!" Chris said.

"Aww, WHAT?" Danny yelled out in surprise. "I didn't know this would happen!"

"Me either, but rules are rules!" Chris responded.

Despite all their best efforts with four people, the Codies lost to the Noahs 5-8. The series was now tied.

"Okay, people… Remember when I said if there was a tie, we would have a tie breaker? Well…" Chris said as a spotlight shined on a product that made Tina's eyes water with happiness…

A Nintendo Wii.

"For the tie breaker round, one of you will go ahead in a game titled… Wii Boxing!" Chris shouted. Codies, Noahs, choose who you want to send out to the ring.

Almost all the people on the Noahs shouted out the name "Peter".

"**WHAT?**" Peter yelled at them. "But… They don't have any good games on that trash heep!"

"Whatever, man…" Chris said, completing ignoring Peter's rant. "Now, Codies… Who do you want to choose?

The Codies went into a huddle.

"So, if they're sending out Peter, who should we send out?" Ethan said.

"I recommend Bob-Kun." Kagura answered. "He and Tina-chan's already tight."

"I second it, Kagura." Luka said.

"So, it's agreed then." Hannah also said, then turned to Bob for his insight."You sure you wanna go through with this?"

"Sure!" Bob replied. "Besides, he's insulted my quote-unquote "sister" long enough…"

The Codies broke their huddle, as Candace spoke up.

"I say we let Bob fight for our team." She said.

"Perfect! Now you got 30 minutes to relax, while we get everything prepared." Chris said, as the campers dispersed.

* * *

**Confessional: The fight of the century!**

Bob: Peter really pisses me off, and sorry for the foul language… But he should know that graphics and gore don't make a good game! Give me Super Mario World any day of the week!

Peter: So, I'm going up against Bob… No matter, I'll just send him crying home to his momma!

Hannah: Think I should borrow a orange knit cap, to be Adrian?

Tina: So, Bob's fighting Peter? I say… (She smiles.) Awesome! Send that annoyance home!

* * *

The Codies were in front of the Flounder's cabin. The rain has sent stopped, but it was still cloudy.

"Okay, if it's a boxing match that they want, we gotta go through a training montage." Hannah said.

"Dude, it's just Wii Boxing." Luka said. "I think Bob can take Peter on."

"…Plus, Peter is just plain…mean, I should know." Issac spoke up.

"Something on your mind, Issac?" Bob asked.

"Nah, Bob… Just forget that I said anything." Issac answered.

"Okay, now, let's get this stuff started!" Hannah shouted as she held up a CD player.

Meanwhile, on the other side of camp, the Noahs were debating on what to do.

"So, Danny hates the cute stuff, huh? Maybe we can… train him to like the cute stuff?" Omelette said.

"I have some "Friendship is Magic" DVDs you guys can use…" Ross said before silencing.

"I didn't know you were a brony, Ross." Xander said. "Awesome!"

"Speaking of which, where is Peter, anyway?" Vikki said as Tina came back, dragging a yelling Peter by the feet.

"NOOOO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! NO NO NO!" He yelled out.

"Now that I have said fanboy in question, what should we do?" Tina asked. Almost instantly, most of the campers grew a mischievous smile.

* * *

**Confessional: This isn't gonna be good for Peter…**

Ross: I… got into it because everyone was talking about it. And… Fluttershy is best pony.

Nuva: How did my gal Tina know where he was at, anyway?

Yuki: What happened next… Think it'll top the incident between Ross and Peter?

* * *

Hannah pressed the button on the CD Player, and what appears to be training montage music starts playing. She was showing Bob some jabs, while using a pillow as a punching bag. Bob didn't do so hot.

Meanwhile, Peter was tied up, looking at cutesy drawings, courtesy of Yuki and her art skills. He couldn't look away, because Omelette held his head and eyes open.

Bob's training montage continued as he did push-ups with Hannah and Candace's help. He then took to the punching pillow again. He was getting stronger.

Peter's "training" continued as he was forced to watch Friendship is Magic. Even Selena was a little freaked out, but concluded it as a nerdy activity and took her leave.

Bob was still training, and they were outside. Hannah showed him a true punch, and she punched the pillow so hard, it accidently went off the rope, and it hit Whitney. She promptly apologized at the injury-prone girl.

Peter was now holding a 3DS. It was a struggle trying to keep his hands on the device, as he wanted to throw it on the ground and stomp on it.

Bob was now punching like a pro. The rest of the Codies cheered.

"I think he's ready…" Hannah said.

Peter broke free of their grip, and ran off. "If you need me, I'm hiding until the fight begins!" He yelled at them.

"So, was this training montage necessary?" Tina asked her fellow campers.

"Nah, we just wanted to mess with him." Omelette said.

* * *

After the thirty minutes were up, the teams assembled at the building, which had a makeshift boxing ring built. Along the sidelines, Nerdi was sitting (Or close to sitting for a puppet like Nerdi) on a table, with a microphone close to her.

"Good Evening, Boxing Fans, and welcome to our main event!" Nerdi shouted into the microphone. "It's an event of the ages as the young Bob of the Codies takes on the jerk of a man, Peter from the Noahs! Let's go ringside to our Referee Chris to introduce our boxers!

Inside the ring, Chris McClean, wearing a referee shirt, takes a microphone lowered from the ceiling, and begins speaking into it.

"Introducing first, for the red corner, he's a fan of anything that shoots! He is also into high-tech graphics! And he complains a lot when he loses on multiplayer… Give it all up, for… PETER!" Chris yells into the microphone.

Sure enough, Peter starts walking down as a familiar rock song starts playing and the Noahs and Codies starts booing loudly.

"Is that from Call of Duty?" Ross questioned.

Peter then enters the ring as Chris starts speaking again.

"And entering for the blue corner, he's small, he's cute, and he saved Hannah on the first day! Give it up for…Bob!" Chris yelled.

Bob starts walking to the ring with the audience cheering as a familiar song starts playing.

"Is that from Mario 3?" Tina questioned. "Awesome!"

After Bob enters the ring, Chris starts speaking again.

"And need we mention that this fight is sponsored by Chef Squirrel's Cafe! Home town nuttiness every day!" He said, before adding "…What? Expecting a camper to be a sponser?"

Whitney was eating some of the food from said resturant. "They even have a branch on the island as well. Tastes rather good, too."

"Okay, you know the rules, there are no rules… Except keep the fight to the TV screen. Now, go!" Chris said to the two as Chef Hatchet, dressed in drag, holds up a "Round One" card.

"That's really disturbing…" Ethan said, replying to the Chef. He was wearing a grey sweater, and a knit cap.

"Uh, guys? What's Peter holding?" Hannah said to the two. Sure enough, Peter was holding what appeared to be a blue hat with pink spots on it, and a cap similar to what Maxwell wears.

* * *

**Confessional: Stealer of Hats…**

Peter: I'm not touching that Wii-Mote with my bare hands! I'm just "borrowing" their hats… I'll give it back once I beat Bob… Maybe.

Maxwell: How come I fell a draft on my head?

Vikki: Yeah, just as well…

* * *

Danny went on the offensive as he punched wildly, even if he never played Wii Boxing before. Bob let in a few punches, before his avatar on-screen got knocked out.

"Oooh, Bob took a hard right from Peter…" Nerdi said. "It looks like it could be lights out for him, shame too… I was rooting for him."

"Come on, Bob, get up!" Ethan said. "You can't let him win!"

Bob was shaking the Wii-Mote in order to get his avatar up. Soon enough, he was on his feet again.

Meanwhile, Tina was talking to Maxwell about stuff. "So, after this challenge, we'll be enemies again." He said with a sad tone of voice.

"Sure, but we can always talk to each other between challenges!" Tina answered. "And besides, why would I be an enemy to you? You're a nice person to hang around with!"

"Well, anytime you wanna borrow a manga from me, feel free to!" Maxwell said to her.

"Speaking of which, where's your cute hat?" Tina questioned.

"I don't know; I spoke to Vikki after her confessional, and she seemed to be missing her hat as well.

"Dudes? I think I found the source of the missing hats…" Xander said, pointing to the ring where Peter was using them as gloves.

"Why that dirty thief!" Maxwell yelled out as he yelled out in the top of his lungs. "Bob! You can do it! We believe in you!"

Tina said nothing, and went to ask Omelette's help to grab his and Vikki's hat back.

Bob, hearing Maxwell cheer for him, started to go for the offensive, but the round was up.

"Okay, Bob." Hannah spoke to him. "You gotta watch for his uppercut, go for a straight punch, and join some kinda club, today!"

"How does joining a club help?" Bob asked.

"Nothing, really. Seemed like a fun thing to say." Hannah replied. "Now go out there and give Peter the old one-two!"

Bob and Peter went out there, and gave it everything he had. Tina, however, was holding a plastic spoon she received from Whitney. "Going for the aim…" she said as she tossed it, and it landed on Peter's head.

"OW!" Peter yelled in annoyance. When he rubbed his head, he somehow let go of one of the hats. Tina yelled out to Omelette, "Now, Omelette!" Sure enough, the photophobic girl grabbed up Vikki's hat that fell from his hand, complete with a "Yoink!" from her. "Aw, what?" Peter yelled out in annoyance, as he grabbed the nunchuck, without realizing his bare hand touched the Nintendo Product!

"Now, Bob!" yelled out Ethan. "Go for it!"

Bob did so, and took the majority of the second round. When the third round began, Bob was really on the defensive, with the crowd chanting Bob's name. Peter knew what he was doing, and let go of the Nunchuck with a disgusted "EEW!" Bob took his chance, and knocked out Peter's avatar to the ground.

"1! 2! 3! 4!..." said the voice in the game.

Peter started to shake the Wii-mote furiously to try to get his boxer up. Sure enough, it got back up.

"Ugh…" Bob uttered in annoyance.

"Don't worry; you'll get him down soon!"

The round continued, as Bob went to the offensive again, while Peter was not even trying anymore. Peter's avatar got knocked down again around the 2:59 mark as the ten count started up.

"1! 2! 3! 4!..." said the voice in the game again.

"If he gets up, it's gonna go to a decision…" Hannah said.

"5! 6! 7! 8!..."

Peter tried shaking the Wii-mote, but it just couldn't do it… It's batteries ran out.

"9! 10! KNOCKOUT!"

The entire crowd **cheered **with applause as Hannah lifted Bob into the air.

"And Bob wins this matchup by a KO!" Nerdi yelled into her microphone.

"And the winner of this match is Bob of the Codies, making them today's big winner!" Chris shouted into the microphone. "And your reward is the actual Wii used in the challenge! Along with a small TV to use it on, plus three games for you to test it out on!"

"Awesome!" replied Bob.

"Now, for you Noahs… I'll see you guys, at the bonfire! Oh, and the teams are dissolved, go back to your original teams!" Chris said as he left the ring. Maxwell was up to Peter's face within seconds.

"I think you have something that belongs to me…" he said to the graphics fanboy.

"Wait, what hat? I didn't say anything about any hat!" Peter said, trying to weasel his way out of it, but being surrounded by his really pissed off teammates, he dropped the hat, and ran off.

* * *

**Confessional: Game Over… Continue?**

Maxwell: (He has his hat back, and is mad.) Is there any doubt who I'm voting for?

Nuva: Later, Peter! And by later, I mean a while later!

Whitney: Guess its Game Over for you, Peter!

Tina: Nintendo 1, Peter… 0.

Selena: I vote for Tina, like always… Maybe I can make her and Maxwell cry…

Peter: I'm still in this! (He said as he took a screwdriver and held up the voting box.)

* * *

The campers waited for Chris to appear. He then did so. "Campers, what happened? You were doing so hot during the second half of the challenge, and yet, you let a kid beat you!"

"Whatever, what's done is done!" Vikki explained to Chris. What she didn't realize was that Peter had a hint of glee in his smile.

"Anyway, if I call out your name, come up, and claim your marshmallow. Omelette…"

"Quentin…"

"Ross…"

"Nuva..."

"Maxwell..."

"Whitney..."

"Ugra…"

"Yuki…"

"Selena…"

"Vikki…"

"Xander…"

Only Tina and Peter were left now. Tina was really worried and sweating bullets, while Peter was still smiling evilly. "Tina, Peter, this is the final marshmallow. And tonight it goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Tina."

Tina was a bit surprised, but got up and claimed her marshmallow. But Peter had an expression that only had one word on it… priceless.

"Peter, it's time to walk the Dock of Shame, brah…"

"How? I even had a full proof plan, and it still failed! GRRRAAAHHH!"

"Full proof, my butt…" uttered Vikki in her breath.

"Aww, FINE!" Peter shouted at them. "But you won't last ten minutes without me, anyway!"

"Peter… we have only one thing to say... Ross said to Peter.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone said in Unison at Peter as he boarded the Boat of Losers, and within minutes, the boat was gone beyond the horizon.

"I don't understand… What was his full-proof plan, anyway?" Tina asked.

"Who knows..." Omelette said as the team dispersed back to their own teams.

* * *

**Confessional: Game Over YEAH! (Guitar Twang)**

Yuki: As what they say, what goes around, comes around! (She says as she opened the voting box, and took out paper that had Tina's name in Peter's handwriting, and replaced it with paper with Peter's name on it.) I knew what you were gonna do, I had this feeling. (She holds out Tina's votes.) Maybe I can use these for good now instead for evil.

* * *

**Flyin' Flounder, Boy's Side**

The three were still cheering on Bob for beating Peter in the match. Currently, they were ingaged in a game of a racing game featuring very familiar characters…

"Come on, come on… YEAH!" Maxwell yelled out in glee. "I knew playing as Harold would pay off!" he said as he gave Bob a high five.

"Now that I think of it, what games do we have?" Bob asked.

"Besides Total Drama Racing, we got Total Drama Fighter, and Total Drama Letterama: The Game…" Ethan said. The box art of Letterama depicted some of the game characters huddled in fear while a demon was starring them down.

However, the door opened, and an irrated Issac was standing there.

"Chris caught me sneaking into the Boathouse. So I'm rooming with you guys tonight…" Issac said as he sat on his bed, and took out some contents from a box.

"What's with him?" Bob asked.

"He'll tell us in due time…" Maxwell said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta be somewhere…" Maxwell said as he left the cabin, holding a manga.

* * *

**Confessional: Poor Issac…**

Issac: I don't know how I'm gonna tell them what my hobby is… To be honest, I'm scared, that'll they make fun of me…

Ethan: You don't think Maxwell is going to visit someone who's name starts with "T" and ends with "ina"? …Maybe."

* * *

Maxwell was standing outside waiting for Tina to open the door. Sure enough, she answered it. "Here you go, Tina. K-On. It's really good." He said to the gamer girl.

"Aw, cool!" Tina exclaimed. "Well, hope you have a good night, Maxwell!"

"Good night, Tina!" Maxwell said, with a hint of a blush in his face.

* * *

Chris was standing on the Dock of Shame, ready to give the Outro to the episode.

"And so, it was Peter that went home, after an awesome fight with Bob! But what will happen next? Will I become more awesome, or what? Find out next time, on…"

"TOTAL!"

DRAMA!"

DICTIONARY!

* * *

Votes:

Maxwell : Peter

Nuva : Peter

Omelette : Peter

Peter: (Tried to replace the votes, but failed.)

Quentin: Peter

Ross: Peter

Selena: Tina

Tina: Peter

Ugra: Peter

Vikki: Peter

Whitney: Peter

Xander: Peter

Yuki: (Replaced the votes meant for Tina with Peter's votes)

* * *

ELIMINATED: Zero, Peter

* * *

And there you have it, Peter is outta here! I musta made Peter even more annoying than Zero. But I'm sure he doesn't have any fans, so I'm not so worried about it.

Next time, it's time to go Medieval on the island!

BaconBaka out!


	7. 7: Ye Olde Campers of Knighthood

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. However, all my characters belong to me.

A shout-out to agreenparrot, who did a nice fanart of Whitney and one of his characters meeting each other. It's really adorable, so check it out!

FUN FACT: Jeanette was gonna look like a punk in the planning stages (Way before I thought of an Alphabet Theme), but changed it to what she is now. Besides, Luka is punkish enough…

**Yuki's Face Paint: **A banana on the left, and a fork on the right

This episode, we begin-th the fourth challenge-th!

* * *

Chris was standing on the Dock, wearing a knight's uniform, ready to give the introduction to the episode. "Last time, on Total Drama Dictionary, the remaining 25 joined into teams of two to play a game called Kinect Baseball. It pissed Peter off. While some teammates talked, and some teammates played, it eventually came down to a tie-off battle between Peter and Bob. And somehow, Bob won, which pissed Peter off. And at the Bonfire, everyone voted off Peter, which pissed him off. Meanwhile, Issac was found out, and sent back to his cabin, and Maxwell and Tina shared a bit of a friendship… LAME! I gotta agree with Selena with this one, why does the world need more nerds?"

"Anyway, 24 losers, er… Hopefuls remain." Chris says before switching to an Ye Olde English" accent. "Who-th will win thou challenge today-th? Who is-th Sir Ethan's girl? And what-th kind of face paint will Madame Yuki wear today-th? Find out now-th, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY-TH!"

(Cue "I wanna be famous")

* * *

**Tough Turtles, Boys Side**

It was early morning on the island. Alec was sleeping in Peter's bed after the fanboy was voted off last night. Currently, Quentin was coming in from an early morning surf.

"You missed some gnarly waves, dudes!" Quentin replied. "The waves were almost like a group of gamers rushing in for the next "Call of Gears of Halo 4", or whatever Peter played!"

"Uh, sorry to say, but I'm not really a surfer." Ugra said. "I rather keep my feet on dry ground, thank you…"

"Yeah, ditto for Shiny dude." Francis replyed.

"SNORT SNORE" Alec snored.

"Dude's sleeping like an angel, and I wouldn't blame him after spending the last few nights on the floor." Quentin said.

"Well, time to wake him up…" Francis said as he whispered into Alec's ear…

"Hey, Peter pronounced science as "Science" before he left yesterday…"

Alec woke up in an instant.

"It's pronounced SCIENCE!" Alec shouted. "Wait… He's gone?"

"Yep! Bugger's sharing a table with Zero right now!" Ugra answered.

"Good, now…" Alec stated. "No wonder I woke up in an actual bed this morning…"

* * *

**Confessional: A Good Night's Sleep**

Alec: It felt good to sleep on a bed, finally! How can I dream about SCIENCE on the floor?

Ugra: I'm not sure what to make with Alec, anyway.

Quentin: Boy, those waves were gnarly this morning.

Francis: Yep, still going to be a long summer…

* * *

**Tough Turtles, Girls Side**

The five were inside, with their blankets slung on the floor as makeshift yoga mats. They were listening intently to Candace's instructions as she taught them basic Yoga moves. They were sitting cross legged currently.  
"Wow, girl, this kind of stuff's hard on the back…" Nuva spoke up. "How do you do all this stuff, Candace?"

"Years of practice, friend." She replied back to the puppeteer.

"Yeah, but still, kinda cleans your mind, huh?" Omelette said as she looked at Vikki, who was doing it like she did it for years. "Wow, Vikki, you're a natural."

"Actually, this one dude from the circus named Cannonshot did Yoga In his spare time, and taught me a few moves." Vikki replied.

"Wow, cool!" Jeanette said. "How was life in the circus, anyway?"

"It was awesome…" Vikki answered. "You get to see various places, meet lots of people, preform for a crowd, take care of a lion, a tiger, a bear…"

"Oh, my." Omelette said.

"Yep, all in all, it was a wonderful time." Vikki said. "Parents wanted to retire so I could have a normal life, but I wanted to continue my clowning career, so I set up my own business! I preform for kid's birthday parties, celebrations, and the like!"

"Can you walk on a tightrope?" Nuva replyed.

"Not really, but you saw me on the unicycle on the first day here!" Vikki said. "That, and I'm kinda freaked when it comes to heights."

"It's okay to be scared, sometimes. Now, let's continue, girls! This time, I'll show you the Happy Baby Pose."

* * *

**Confessional: How come there's no pose named the Curious Confessional?**

Nuva: (She is rubbing her body) Happy Baby Pose? Who comes up with these names, anyway?

Omelette: (She is also rubbing her body) Musta been one really happy baby…

Nerdi: Yeah, kinda hard to do Yoga without any legs…

Jeanette: To be honest, that was kinda fun! Can't wait to do it again.

Candace: I knew I should have done Downward Dog…

Vikki: (She is sitting crosslegged on the Confessional) I don't mean to brag, but my mom tells me that I have good balance.

* * *

**Scheming Squids, Male Side**

It was a nice morning in the Squids cabin. Ross has since confiscated Danny's Censoring Remote, and gave it back to the censors last night. Currently, he was writing something in a journal.

_Dear Journal: This week, I started my journey on Total Drama Dictionary, and I met some of the weirdest people around. A bug exterminator, some rude dude that got tossed into the ocean by another camper, someone who got his mouth washed out with soap, an animal lover with lots of body piercings, a bandaged girl, a cotton-candy scented gamer girl, and one girl... I can't make heads or tails out of her. Despite a few rough patches, I think I like these guys, but I can't stop smiling when I think about Luka, the girl with the piercings…_

"Writing in your gnarly journal, huh?" Xander said, interrupting Ross' train of thought. He instantly closed his journal.

"Uh, yeah… Busted." Ross admitted.

"What was that last part about smiling when you thought about Luka?" Xander questioned.

"She's just a friend, that's all!" Ross said, while blushing.

"Sure, she is…" Xander said, before sitting beside Ross. "But look, if you need any help to hook up with her, I'll help out in any way I can."

Ross thought for a moment… Was he really in love with Luka? He shook off those feelings, it was still early in the completion. There were still other girls he could fall in love with.

"Thanks, Xander." Ross said to his friend.

"Anytime, my tubular dude!" Xander responded to Ross.

"Bah! Love's for wimps…" Danny muttered.

"Like someone will fall for you…" Ross said to Danny.

"Yeah, watch me! I'll have the ladies crawling over me by the fifth day, none the less!" Danny said.

"We'll see, Danny…" Xander responded.

* * *

**Confessional: Not all girls go for bad boys**

Ross: Yeah, after someone like him tried to hurt Bob on the first day, I don't think anyone has a crush on him.

Danny: Unlike Zero, I adore the ladies!

Xander: Just helping a good friend out…

* * *

**Scheming Squids, Girls Side**

Tina was reading the K-On that Maxwell let her borrow last night, and was currently engrossed into it.

"Wow, Tina, you're really into that book, huh?" Whitney said to her.

"Yep! So far, I like Mio." Tina answered. "So, do you guys like any manga as well?"

"I really don't read manga much, Tina." Luka said. "But I heard good things about Love Hina."

"Hmm… I usually read Yotsuba. She's so cute and awesome!" Whitney answered. "What about you, Selena?"

"…I really don't read manga, sorry." Selena said, before leaving for breakfast.

"So…" Whitney spoke to Tina. "If Maxwell gave you the manga, does that make you a couple now?"

"WHAT?" Tina said in shock. "Me and Maxwell are just friends! Sure, we may be rivals on the field, but between battles, we're just good friends!"

"Well, they say there's someone out there for everyone, and you could had met your… Player Two." Whitney stated.

"Well, I don't see you going out with anyone on the island, hmm?" Tina questioned.

"Well, I do have a crush on the island…" Whitney said shyly.

"Hm?" Luka spoke up. "Who is it?"

"These answers will come in due time." Whitney said. "Now, then, let's rock this day, girls!"

"YEAH!" The three girls cheered as they high-fived.

* * *

**Confessional: Girl Power**

Tina: (She is smiling) Whitney has a crush? Wow, who would have thunk it? Maybe I should give her a blue feather for her to give to her crush?

Whitney: Yeah, I do have a crush on someone, but I'm not giving any hints, nope! …Okay, just one. He's on a rival team.

Selena: UGH! I hate manga! I HATE IT, I HATE IT, I HATE IT! When I take over this world, manga will be the first thing to go!

Luka: So, Whitney has a crush, huh? Well, love comes to everyone someday. You can't force someone to fall in love with someone. Trust me, I know.

* * *

**Flyin' Flounder, Boy's Side**

Three of the four were getting ready for the day. Currently, they were staring at Issac, hunched over on his bed, doing stuff. His giant snuggie was obscuring their view.

"I wish I knew what he was doing." Ethan said.

"He said it was personal, and didn't want it to be shown." Bob replied.

"Whatever it is, maybe I should ask him." Maxwell said as he went over to Issac.

"Hey, Issac!" Maxwell said to him. "What you doing?"

"…Nothing." Issac replied.

"Doesn't look like nothing. Look, we're your friends; you can share it with us." Maxwell said.

"…This is something I can't share." Issac answered.

Maxwell felt this was going nowhere, but saw Issac's bag on the bed open.

"Maybe what you're doing is in there…" Maxwell said as he reached into the bag. Issac was now wearing a panicked expression.

"NO, DON'T!" Issac shouted, but it was too late as Maxwell took out of the bag… A plush Maxwell doll?

Maxwell examined the doll. "Wow, this has a lot of detail, right down to the flowers on my shirt!" He said as he turned to face Issac. "Is this what you do?"

Issac couldn't escape any longer. He held his head. "…Yeah."

"Well, it's rather good!" Maxwell said.

"Do what you want with me…" Issac was beginning to say, until he realized Maxwell's response of the doll. "Wait… You _like _it?"

"Yeah! These almost seem professionally made!" Maxwell answered.

Bob and Ethan were also on the scene.

"Wow, cool!" Bob said, looking at the doll.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us you had this kinda talent?" Ethan asked.

"I was afraid you guys would make fun of me." Issac answered.

"Us? Make fun of you?" Maxwell said. "Like I said, we're your friends!"

Issac thought of the last word Maxwell said. Finally he spoke up.

"Well, if you like that, I also have a plush Bob, a plush Ethan…

* * *

**Confessional: What about a plush confessional?**

Issac: Friends… (He is smiling, for the first time since getting on the island) They're the first true friends I ever had. I'm sure Betty would be proud of me…

Ethan: (He is holding an Ethan Doll) If he had that talent, I wonder why he didn't tell it to us, sooner?

Bob: (He is holding a Bob Doll) I wonder if there's a Hannah doll to go along with it. (He suddenly goes wide-eyed in horror.) Oh, crap! Chris, edit this out!

Maxwell: Hmm… I'm beginning to wonder how he became a hikikomori in the first place… If he was a hikikomori to start with… Maybe it was some harsh bullying?

* * *

**Flyin' Flounder, Girls Side**

The four were getting ready for the day. Currently, Gina was fiddling with an invention she made, which had a magnet at the end, with Hannah watching.

"Aww, cool!" Hannah shouted in glee. "What's it for?"

"It's a magnet gun, Hannah." Gina replied. "It's useful if a robot decided to attack the island, but I highly doubt that could happen."

"After yesterday morning's battle in Space, I believe anything." Hannah said.

"I do so as well, Hannah-Chan!" Kagura chimed in.

Yuki, meanwhile was writing down something on a piece of paper.

"Hey, what you doing?" Hannah questioned.

"Oh, nothing, really." Yuki answered, hiding the paper. Gina got done with her adjustments on her magnet gun, and took notice.

"But why did it say "Plan to hook up Ethan and Jeanette" on the top?" Gina said.

"Oh, it's just something for Ethan. I saw him smile really happily when he was sitting next to Jeanette yesterday." Yuki answered.

"You think he could be falling in love?" Hannah questioned.

"Most likely, my gothic friend!" Yuki answered.

"Cool!" Hannah said. "Hopefully they do get together!"

"Me too, Hannah." Yuki remarked.

* * *

**Confessional: Let's hope they hook up as well!**

Hannah: Jeanette is a nice gal, and Ethan is perfect for her!

Yuki: Okay, my plan shall come to fruitiation after today's challenge, and if they don't get voted off… Step one: Candlelight dinner! Maybe I can convince Chef Squirrel to cook up something good, being that I completely suck at cooking.

Gina: (Holding the Magnet Gun) Why do I get the feeling that this is gonna come in use soon?

Kagura: I really don't have any plans to fall in love here, being that I come from Japan, and I don't think a long-distance relationship could work.

* * *

At the mess hall, they were standing in line for breakfast as a much more chipper Issac walked in.

"Hi, everyone!" He said. Whitney, who was waiting in line took notice.

"Hi, er… You're Issac, right?" She questioned.

"Yuh-huh…" Issac answered.

"You know, you're a really talkative person once you're not shy… But how?" Whitney said. "Yesterday, you were as quiet as a ninja church mouse, and today, you're so talkative."

"Let's just say… I had a little help from some new friends." Issac answered, while looking back at Ethan, Maxwell, and Bob.

"Well, that's good!" Whitney said. "Otherwise, I would have to introduce you to some of my friend's friends! I'm sure Beatrice has a cousin she could introduce you to…"

"Er… I don't think that'll be necessary…" Issac responded, while smiling.

Meanwhile, Ethan and Jeanette were talking to each other.

"…And that's how Captain Nacho managed to defeat King Axolotl and his army of 249 elephants in tutus." Ethan was telling a story he made up in his childhood.

"How does an Axolotl have 249 elephants in tutus, anyway?" Jeanette asked.

"It was just a random number." Ethan explained. "At least each elephant didn't have seven sacks with seven kittens…" Ethan said.

Jeanette laughed at the last part. "Wow, you have an active imagination!"

"Yeah, had only my mind to keep me company after I moved in with relatives when I was six. I… didn't have a friend in their town, at all." Ethan explained.

"Oh, my…" Jeanette was suddenly silent from the concept. "Sorry to hear that…"

"It's okay, no need to apologize." Ethan said. "Even though I was always happy, at night, I always wished for some good friends at night… And I must say..." Ethan looked at his group of friends. "…Wish granted."

"Well, friendship happens naturally, in my opinion." Jeanette said. "But still, it's good you have some friends."

Suddenly, a bugle sound was heard, as some music you hear in a Medieval Era type of place as Chris came in wearing knight gear, while riding a horse, which looked rather tired.

"Good Morning, thou campers, to today-th's challenge-th! After your morning chow, head over to the Stage-th for instructions-th!" Chris said. Most of the campers were confused. However…

"Aww, Chris?" Luka said. "That horse looks kinda tired." She grabbed up a carrot that was on the table. "Here you go, hon! Eat up!"

"Chris, can you repeat that in English?" Ross said. "And I gotta agree with Luka about the horse. Don't they have specially-trained horses for knights to ride?"

"Sigh… Ruin all the fun, why don't you…" Chris said, before resigning. "Fine. Just meet over by the stage for today's challenge."

* * *

**Confessional: Sir Confessional, at your service!**

Luka: Poor horse could use a vacation or two…

Horse: (Translated): That gal with all the piercings was rather nice… Maybe I should thank her.

Issac: A challenge based on knights and stuff? Looks rather… Cool.

Yuki: Why did they call it a Round Table, anyway? Would a rectangular table be more efficient? There be more arm room…

* * *

The campers were settled near the stage awaiting further instructions.

"So, what's the first challenge gonna be?" an excited Quentin said.

"Maybe its sword play…" Issac stated.

"I knew someone who ate a sword once." Vikki said. "He also breathed in fire, water, air, and earth."

"Okay, how can someone breath in earth?" Whitney questioned.

"I made the last part up… I didn't want earth to be left out…" Vikki answered.

"And poor heart gets the shaft again. No Captain Planet for them." Candace stated,

"Or maybe we'll burn the witch?" Danny said. "I'm guessing Hannah is up, since she wears black all the time, and witches wear black, and Goths make sacrifices to dark gods…"

"Well, you wear black as well!" Hannah answered. "And the only sacrificing I did was when I was seven, and I sacrificed cookies to the cookie gods… That was one wild Christmas my parents will never forget…"

They were interrupted by some bugle music as Chris… Er, Sir Chris entered the stage. "Greetings, campers, and welcome to today's challenge! Ah, welcome to the times of the knight and dragon, the times of witch burning and magic spells…"

"Hold up! I don't think that really happened…" Jeanette said.

Chris, ignoring Jeanette continued. "Anyway… Today's first awesome challenge is what we call…"

"Wawanakwa Jester Idol!"

"Well, we already know one teammate that's hard to beat…" Tina said, eying at Vikki.

"Anyway, pick your funniest campers from your team, and have them preform for these panel of judges!" Chris said as a spotlight shone from above them. "First up, the tough as nails Chef Hatchet!" Chef Hatchet shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm warning you now, I'm a tough cookie to crack…" Chef Hatchet said.

"Second up, is our newbie, Chef Squirrel!" Chris said as a spotlight shown on said squirrel, now wearing a tiny tuxedo, but still had his chef's hat on. He squeaked happily as a result.

"Okay, I swore I never made that tux." Issac said.

"And finally, she's all anti-fun, and thinks everything's too exciting for her, give it all up for Helen!

The spotlight shown on a black-haired girl, wearing all beige, and had a dull expression on her face. "I hate judging. I think it's too exciting." Helen stated. Gina took a long look at her.

* * *

**Confessional: Cameo FTW!**

Gina: Something rubs me off at Helen, for some strange reason, but I can't figure it out.

* * *

"Anywho, you have 30 minutes to prepare for the challenge, so ride off, champion knights!" Chris said as he started to turn to the camera, but forgot one detail. "Oh, and campers! If you find the Sword of Awesomeness, you can win complete immunity for your team, tonight! However, it's imbedded in a rock, so removing it can be a problem…"

"The Sword of Awesomeness? I bet a box of Pocky that it has your face on it, Chris Sensei." Kagura said.

"And so our challenge begins, as the campers try to impress our three judges!" Chris shouted. "Who will come out on top? Find out, after the break!"

"I hate commercials, I they they're too exciting." Helen said.

* * *

And there you have it! The next challenge is starting, and the campers have to embrace their inner jester to impress our three judges!

Special Thanks goes to CragmiteBlaster for letting me borrow Helen for the challenge!

Next Time: Jester! And Jousts! And Knight Fights! And a past revealed!


	8. 8: Reknighted

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. However, all my characters belong to me.

This episode, we continue the Medieval Challenge!

I dub thee chapter… Started!

* * *

**Tough Turtles**

"So, I recommend Vikki. She's already funny enough as it is!" Francis said.

"Nah, to impress the judges, we need SCIENCE, as well as laughter!" Alec responded.

"Yeah, but this SCIENCE may get you hanged for witchcraft, dude." Omelette answered.

"Well, girl, I know you can do justice with Hatchet, Squirrel, and… Who was the third judge again?" Nuva said.

"I think her name was Helen, or something…" Quentin answered.

"Anyway… What should our strategy be?" Candace said.

"Well, I know of a plan! Let's go, Omelette; I'll explain on the way!" Vikki said, dragging Omelette away. The other teammates shared glances.

"Yep, that's our Vikki, all right. I wonder what she and Omelette has in store." Jeanette questioned.

"Heck, even I don't know what to think of Vikki anymore, other than she's a cool teammate." Ugra responded.

* * *

**Confessional: Vikki's odd, but loveable.**

Candace: (She is sitting down cross-legged on the can) Well, I think Omelette has everything under control. I didn't see any negative energy coming from her at all…

Alec: Aww… And I so wanted to show off my SCIENCE skills…

* * *

**Tough Turtles, Girls Side**

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Omelette said to Vikki. She was sitting next to a clown outfit, and a blue wig. She still had her sunglasses on, however.

"Sure, everyone loves clowns!" Vikki said. "Or, at least the kids I entertain for at parties liked me… One of the main reasons I joined Dictionary in the first place was to show that not all clowns are evil and scary."

"Well, you're doing a good job so far…" Omelette replied.

"That's good. Well, now young grasshopper, it's time for the next step in your clowny career…" Vikki said as she took out a can of face paint, and a brush. She noticed Omelette's sunglasses. "You may wanna take those off…"

"To be honest, I need them." Omelette replied.

"You need them?" Vikki questioned. "I didn't think you were blind."

"No, it's that I have photophobia. It all happened about three years ago…

* * *

**Three Years Ago…**

_A young Omelette was walking through the hallways after school one day. She then noticed a sign that said free cake. "Ooh, cool! Free cake!" She walked in, and was instantly grabbed by a bunch of students. "Well, well, Onnika. Remember when you had me suspended for bringing that purple stuff to school?" one of the students said, holding some tiny devices with something at the end._

"_You mean the stuff that was next to the Sunny D?" Omelette answered. She was then met with a loud slap to her face._

"_That stunt got me kicked off the cheerleading team!" The student said, now enraged._

"_Well, you should have thought about those actions…" Omelette replied. She was slapped again._

"_Well, it's time to deliver what I call… payback!" the student said. "Grab her eyelids!"_

_The students then pulled her eyelids open as the student shone a red light from the devices onto Omelette's eyes. It was laser pointers!_

_A few minutes passed, and Omelette was in serious pain. "Now, do you think you had enough?" The student yelled at the now in pain girl._

"_Yes! Very yes!" Omelette yelled out, with tears streaming out her eyes now._

"_Very good… BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" the student said. "I hope you enjoy your last moment of sight, being my popular mug in your face!" the student yelled out, as she held the laser pointers extremely close to her eyes. "Good night!"_

_Suddenly, a light emerged from the door as a teacher came in. After a bit of a struggle, she caught the student who very nearly blinded Omelette. However, Omelette was holding her hands over her now damaged eyes._

"_Somebody call 911!"_

* * *

"…And that's why I wear sunglasses at all times now." Omelette finished her tale. Vikki was silent in shock at how these students could cause such a heinous act.

"Please tell me they got their just desserts…" Vikki said.

"And how!" Omelette answered. "The students that had laser pointers got suspended for a month, and they had to pay for my sunglasses. And the main one that thought up the plan was expelled, and sent to an all-girls school with a very strict dress code."

"Well, that's good! Now, let's begin your clowny makeover!" Vikki said.

* * *

**Confessional: Shall I play my Makeover Montage Mix Tape?**

Vikki: Wow, Omelette's story was really… -Shudders- It makes me think that there are people like that in our world…

Omelette: I learned one lesson that day… When the sign says "Free Cake"… it's most likely a lie.

* * *

**Scheming Squids**

The seven were sitting down, thinking up a plan to impress the three judges.

"Ooh, I know! Maybe make bandage girl get hurt!" Danny said. Whitney said nothing, unrolled her white bandage wrapped on her right wrist, and used it as a makeshift whip, snapping it at Danny.

"That'll shut him up." She said to Tina.

"Big time." Tina replied.

"Anyway, you know any funny jokes or gags, Xander?" Ross said.

"Wish I knew, my gnarly dude." Xander answered.

"Gee, being funny is tougher than I thought… Clown girl over on the Turtles is gonna win it for her team." Ross responded.

"Maybe a pie to the face could help?" Selena said with a lie. "That always made me laugh when I was a child."

Luka muttered something under her breath "Didn't laugh much as a child", but it was so silent, no one noticed.

"Well, I should do what Danny suggested, and take one for the team… Time to get slap-sticky!" Whitney said. "Now, where does Hatchet keeps his collection of garden rakes?"

* * *

**Confessional: Didn't someone else do that already?**

Whitney: It'll be okay, guys, I have somewhat of a high threshold of pain

Selena: Ugh, pie to the face jokes are so 1394! And they bother the pores as well!

Tina: Oh, I sure wish Whitney knows what she's doing.

Xander: No friend of mine needs to injure herself to make an honest laugh.

* * *

**Somewhere in the woods**

Hannah was taking a short walk to gather up an idea, when suddenly, she saw a sword imbedded into a boulder. It had Chris McClean's body as a handle.

"Is this what Chris said about the Sword of Awesomeness?" Hannah said to herself. "If I grab it, the team will get instant immunity!"

She grabs the sword, and lifts the entire boulder up. Underneath, she could have sworn she saw a lot of cans of hair gel. She promptly set the boulder down. Another camper noticed the sword, and walked towards it.

"Okay, looks like I can't get the sword, I'm too strong." Hannah lamented a little before going back to her team.

Meanwhile, back at the cabin, the Flounders were discussing what to do.

"Maybe have Hannah-Chan toss one of us into an electric light fixture?" Kagura said.

"Nah, we need someone that's able to take on electricity…" Ethan answered. "Man, if only my next door neighbor Uzuri was with us. She could take on the electricity like no one else's business. She joined another Alphabet-Themed reality show, however. She may seem really creepy at first, but she's a really friendly girl once you get to know her."

Hannah came back, empty handed.

"Had any luck getting that sword?" Bob asked.

"Nada, buddy." Hannah answered.

"Well, what should we do?" Ethan said. "I know a few jokes, maybe that could help?"

"Maybe, buddy." Gina answered. "Here's hoping what you got is good enough…"

"If not, I can back you up!" Yuki said.

"Maybe I can reenact a manga from my collection?" Maxwell suggested.

"I highly doubt they had manga back then…" Bob said.

"Well, it only has to be funny, and not medieval funny." Yuki replied.

* * *

**Confessional: What could be considered Medieval Funny, however?**

Gina: Poor Ethan. He always tries so hard.

Yuki: So, how did the dragon cross the road? Man, jokes are so hard…

Hannah: Well, so much for the sword. But that handle could use my touch… Maybe a skull could improve it.

Chris: Hey, I liked that sword handle!

After the 30 minutes were up, Chris took to the stage. "Welcome to Wawanakwa Medieval Idol!" Chris yelled out. Most of the campers were sitting down in the audience, while the ones doing stuff were behind stage, waiting for their turn to come out. "Their task is, to impress our three judges with jokes and laughter! First up, Chef Hatchet!"

"I'm gonna be a tough shell to crack, so I'm warning them now!" he said.

"Wow… Next up, Chef Squirrel!"

Said squirrel chirped in happiness.

"Wow… And last, someone we hired for this challenge for no reason at all, Helen!"

"I hate laughter; I think it's too exciting." Helen stated.

"Anyway, first up, for the Flyin' Flounder, it's Ethan and Yuki!" Chris stated as the two went to the stage.

"Good evening, folks! You know why they call them dragons?" Ethan said.

"Why is that?" Yuki questioned.

"Because they're always "Dragon" their feet!" Ethan said. The audience was silent.

"Oh, dear… I'm losing them…" Ethan said as Yuki got an idea. She took a banana from mid-air, ate it, and threw it down on the ground, and walked on it, slipping. It got the audience chuckling a bit.

"Oh, man! Yuki, you okay?" Ethan yelled out in panic at her friend.

"You were having trouble out there…" Yuki said. "I just wanted to help."

"Well, thanks. But I think we just got judged." Ethan sadly said as they looked at the judge's table. Hatchet was holding a 3, Squirrel a 7, and Helen a 0.

"Well, that brings the Flounder's score up to 10! Really sucky! But let's see if the Squids can do any better…

* * *

**Confessional: Better luck next time…**

Ethan: (He sighs…) I guess I'm not cut out for comedy.

Yuki: Poor Ethan. He needs some cheering up. Tonight, I am SO hooking up him and Jeanette!

* * *

The squids was up next, as garden rakes were streamed across the stage. Whitney came walking onto the stage.

"Hi, guys! How's the weather—" She was hit by a rake. Faking being dizzy, she walked into another one. And another one, which had most of the audience laughing.

"Very nice, Whitney, But… let's see what the judges think…" Chris said.

Whitney went backstage where Luka was waiting. "You didn't have to do that, you know."

"How else can I top a clown? It's not like they have two of them." Whitney said,

"And the scores for that performance is… Hatchet a 6, Squirrel a 9, and Helen, still a zero!" Chris said.

"I hate rakes; I think they're too exciting." Helen said in a dull voice.

"Pfft… You hate breathing, Helen, that's most likely too exciting…" Luka said.

"And now, for the Turtle's performance… Give it up for them!" Chris said as the spotlights shown on the curtain.

Sure enough, Vikki came rolling out on her unicycle, juggling balls like she did the first day on the island. All of a sudden, Omelette, or a clown version of Omelette came out. She currently had blue hair, and had stars painted on her face. Holding a cream pie, she takes aim, and hits Vikki on the face, making the audience roar with laughter. Vikki wasn't fazed one bit.

* * *

**Confessional: Double the clown, double the fun!**

Luka: We're…

Ethan: So…

Both: Screwed…

* * *

"Well, that was an act and a half!" Chris said. "But, what do our judges think?"

The judges held out their score cards.

"Hatchet a 10, Squirrel a 10, and Helen… still a zero! Making the Turtles the winners of this part of the challenge!" Chris yells, before turning his attention to Helen. "But why a zero?"

"I hate clowns, I think they're too exciting." Helen stated in a dull voice.

"Aw, you hate everything that's too exciting for you." Omelette said. "Guess it's time to start having fun!" Omelette produced another cream pie, and threw it at Helen.

SPLAT!

The pie fell off her, as she begins to go a bit haywire. Wait, were those sparks coming out of her?

"Uh… did I throw too hard?" Omelette questioned.

Helen's hand then rose up, and shot what appeared to be a laser at the stage! Luckily, the campers got off the stage in time.

"I'm outta here, don't wait up!" Chris said, running off.

"Okay, Helen, there's no reason to go all psycho on us…" Hatchet tried to say, before he got hit by a laser, which froze him in a block of ice.

"I hate chefs; I think they're too exciting." Helen droned out.

Squirrel took out a tiny pick-axe, and started to chip away at the ice, trying to get him out.

"Okay, this robot needs a time out!" Gina said, before reaching behind her back and pulling out the magnet gun from this morning.

"Are you sure that's gonna work, Gina?" Hannah questioned.

"Buh-Buh-Buh! No time for talk! Time for action!" Gina said as she aimed for the robot and pulled the trigger…

…Only for Ross' hat and Luka herself to be attracted to the magnet.

"Oops… Sorry, Luka." Replied Gina.

Helen then shot another laser, almost hitting Yuki.

"I hate ponytails, I think they're too exciting."

However, she didn't duck in time, as some of her ponytail got fried.

"Aww, it's gonna take me ages to fix that!" Yuki yelled out, looking at her fried ponytail.

Whitney, wanting no more of this, removed her wrist bandages again, to make a makeshift whip. Getting towards Helen, she noticed an off switch, and pressed it with said whip. Helen was shut down in a matter of seconds.

"I…hate…daisys…they're…..too….e…x…c….i….t…i…n….g…"

The campers were silent for a few minutes until someone spoke up.

"Okay, what the flying –BLEEP- was that?" replied Danny.

"Yeah, I gotta agree with him for once!" Omelette said.

Yuki walked over to where Helen was laying. She lifted up one of its legs and saw an imprint on the foot. "Kasimar Technologies and Science?"

**Confessional: Domo Arigato, Ms. Whitney-Gato!**

Hannah: Was he that dude I beat up in self-defense in a dream I had?

Whitney: Okay, where did I hear that name before…

Bob: (He is scared) Whatever this Kasimar stuff is, it sounds scary…

* * *

"Well, if anyone went for the cookies and milk, they missed one heck of a show!" Chris said. "And don't worry, we shall find out who sent us the faulty robot, it wasn't supposed to go all crazy like that…" Chris' phone rang, as a dull voice spoke out.

"I didn't ask to be used, I think this show's too exciting." Droned a voice out over the phone.

"Yeah, I know, Helen…" Chris said as he hung up his cellphone.

"Wow, there was a girl that boring…" Hanna said to herself.

"Wait a moment, where's Xavier?" Chris said as he came running up holding a sword. No, wait…

"I think I found the gnarly Sword of Awesomeness!" Xavier said. Chris then took the sword.

"Hmm… It's the real deal. Very well then… The Squids receive automatic Immunity, and can rest for the day!"

The Squids cheered as the others breathed a sigh of sadness.

"And your reward shall come up after the challenges! Next up, follow me!"

The Campers were now standing next to an arena, where some horses were waiting. Luka was rubbing one on the head.

"Aww, that's a nice horse, is Mr. McClean being nice to you?" Luka said to the horse, while feeding it a carrot. "If he isn't, I'll ask Yuki if I could borrow some hair dye from her." She whispers into its ear.

"Next up, we shall do some jousting! And in case you're wondering, these horses ARE being taken care of…" Chris said, hoping that Luka would hear.

"So, the name of the game is to knock off the other rider, right?" Tina asked.

"Correct you are, Tina! And no, there aren't any rideable ostriches around, gamer girl. Sorry!" Chris answered. Most of the campers were a bit confused. "Get it, Joust was an arcade game back in the 80's where you rode ostriches?"

* * *

**Confessional: Insert Quarter to play!**

Tina: I knew about Joust, my parents played that growing up! (She is suddenly sad.) I miss you guys…

Omelette: (She is back in her normal clothes) Most of us were born in the late 90's! We most likely don't know what Joust was! But I was a pro at the claw machine growing up…

* * *

"Here's how it goes. You have to knock down the other opponent to the ground. Anyway, there will be three rounds to determine who's gonna win. If the Turtles win the joust, they'll win it all, and send the Flounders to the Campfire!" Chris said. "And first up…"

On a giant screen, the camper's heads shuffled around, until it slowed down on…

"It's Issac vs. Candace!"

Issac and Candace dressed up in protective gear, and got on their horse. "Good luck, Issac!" Candace said to Issac.

"You, too…" Issac said right back.

The two charged towards each other. Issac didn't want to hurt Candace, but he held out his spear, and knocked her down by accident, giving him the win.

"Candace! You okay?" Issac said, running over to her.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Candace answered.

"Good, I am so sorry about that…" Issac said.

"Hey, no harm done!" Candace replied.

"And Issac gives the first point to the Flounders! Second up…"

Gina and Vikki's face appeared.

"Gina and Vikki!"

Gina and Vikki would joust, and Gina, though knowing a bit about the sport, lost to Vikki, giving the win to the Turtles. The score was now tied.

"Okay, it's time for battle three! And going up against each other is…" Chris said as the heads shuffles around, until…

"Ethan and Jeanette!"

Ethan and Jeanette starred at each other, without a word, then went towards their stations.

"Ready? 3, 2, 1, GO!" Chris yelled.

"The two would go around, and miss for the first two cycles, but on the third…

"Here it comes!" Jeanette yells.

"Likewise!" Ethan answers.

However, both of them hit each other at the same time, and they both got knocked down unconscious.

"ETHAN!" Yuki yells out, running towards her friend.

"Oh, no! Jeanette!" Omelette and Vikki ran towards their fellow teammate.

"Well, this is rather awkward… We better run a replay at super slow-mo to see who got knocked down first…"

"Are you kidding? Ethan and Jeanette could be hurt!" Maxwell yelled at Chris.

"And I'm sure they'll be all right…" Chris said. Tina put her hand on Maxwell's shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Yuki is taking Ethan towards the medical tent, and Jeanette is being taken care of as well." Tina said to Maxwell.

* * *

**Confessional: I hope they're okay as well…**

Yuki: I hope Ethan and Jeanette's okay; I still gotta hook them up tonight!

Tina: Man, that musta hurt for poor Ethan and Jeanette.

* * *

Chris looked at the replay several times. Finally, he said to the campers…

"Campers, I watched the video several times, Jeanette hit the ground first, so that means Ethan wins it for the Flounders!"

A mass majority of the Flounders cheered.

"Okay, now, it's time for the final battle of the challenge… A Three-Way Knight Duel!

"Ooh! Now we're talking!" said Gina.

"Each member of their own team must knock down their opponent to the ground with swords, and shields, while wearing a knight's uniform! And just to let you know, the swords are fake, so no decapitating any campers… I don't think even Issac could sew you back up if that happened…

Issac was suddenly stunned. He knows about his secret? Oh, wait, its reality TV. Everyone knows now.

"Wait, you sew? Girly Boy!" Danny taunted at the shut-in, but Tina shut him up by kicking him in the leg.

"Yeah, I sew." Issac said while being ashamed. But someone put a hand on his shoulder…

"It's okay, I think it's cool. And I think you're cool!" Whitney said to him.

"Thanks, Whitney." Issac answered.

"Can we get back to the true star of this show?" Chris said, referring to himself.

"If you were really the true star of the show, each episode would be about four minutes long, McClean…" Whitney stated.

"And I'm sure someone's gonna edit an episode and put it up on Youtube…" Chris said as he pressed a button. Suddenly, Yuki, Bob, Hannah, Nuva, Omelette, and Alec's faces appeared.

"And the ones dueling are Yuki, Bob, and Hannah for the Flounders, and the ones dueling for the Turtles are Nuva, Omelette, and Alec!" Chris yelled out.

"I'll go get Yuki." Kagura said.

A few minutes passed by, and the six were standing in the center of the arena. Yuki was a bit worried about her currently unconscious friend.

"I know you're worried right now, but we can always see him after the battle!' Bob said.

"Yeah, but…" Yuki said.

"Besides, if we lost, and either you or Ethan got voted off, who would do the hooking up then?" Hannah replied.

"Hey, you're right! I still have a mission to do!" Yuki said, tightening her grip on her fake blade.

On the other side, the other three were giving a pep talk. Or rather…

"Okay, let's do this for SCIENCE!" Alec yelled.

Nuva and Omelette just let out a sigh.

"Ready… And Begin!" Chris yelled out.

The three charged forward, with Yuki and Hannah teaming up to take on Nuva and Omelette, while Bob took on Alec alone.

"So, Alec, what do you think about SCIENCE?" Bob said, to try to distract him.

"Well, little Bob, I think SCIENCE is so awesome in a—"Alec didn't even try to finish, before he had his sword knocked away. However, his sword broke in the process. The two girls from the Turtles, having distracted Yuki and Hannah for a moment, went after Bob.

"Okay, guys—er, girls… I don't wanna hurt any of you…" Bob said, backing away.

"You're a Nobel little guy, but I'm afraid it ends here… Grab him, Omelette, while I get the lipstick!" Nuva shouts out, as Omelette grabs Bob.

"Sorry, Bob…" Omelette whispers into Bob's ear. "I'll make it up to you, how do you like slushies?"

"Well, are you much of a Cashmere Number 9, or a Rose Petal 2?" Nuva said, as she inched forward. However, she was knocked back a little by a clang to the head.

"Huh? The heck?" Nuva said, as she was knocked to the ground. Standing over her was Yuki, with a confident smile on her face.

"I'm fighting for love, or whatever!" Yuki said, before turning her attention to Hannah. "Hannah, now!"

Hannah ran forward, and put her shield in front of her, pushing Omelette to the ground. "Sorry, Omelette!"

"Bob? You still okay?" Hannah said to Bob.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'll let you guys take care of Alec." Bob replied.

"Will do!" Hannah ran towards Alec, who was getting up.

"Girls, you wouldn't hit a guy with glasses on, would you?" Alec said, backing up a bit.

Hannah ran towards Alec, and grabbed him by the back. "Now, Yuki!"

"Alec…" Yuki said. "It's time to give you what you totally need…" Yuki then inched forward, and kissed him… on the forehead! Alec, having never gotten a kiss from a girl before, suddenly fainted from the response.

"Not like I would hit you, us glasses dudes gotta stick together!" Yuki said.

"And we got a winner!" Chris yelled out. "With a 3-0 score, the winners of this challenge is… The Flyin' Flounders, which means they're not sending anyone home tonight!" As for you, Squids, since Xander found the Sword of Awesomeness, you get the first place prize!"

"Cool! What is it?" Whitney questioned.

"Your very own sword, fake or course, and shield!" Chris answered. "Can't have any campers going all psycho."

"Yeah, ditto. Don't wanna see Zero with a sword." Tina said.

"Anyways, Turtles, it's time to send a fellow turtle home… You have until the Campfire tonight." Chris said as he left.

"Guys? I gotta check up on someone…" Yuki left off in a hurry.

* * *

**Confessional: All's well that ends well!**

Nuva: I was just joshing the kid, I wouldn't give him a makeover. But who should I vote for…

Omelette: So, I lost, but no biggie! I was a clown today… And I kinda found that… cool in a way!

* * *

**The Medical Tent**

Yuki was waiting for Ethan to wake up. Jeanette already woke up, and was writing down something in a piece of paper.

"I wonder what's happening in his mind right now…" Yuki noted as she still starred at Ethan.

_In Ethan's Dreamscape, something musta happened as the sepiatone faded away, and was in full color. The girl was pale, and still wearing glasses, but had black hair._

"_Man, it stinks that you're moving, Ethan." The girl said._

"_I know, but we should be back in about a year." Ethan said right back._

"_I hope so…" The girl said to him, before taking out a piece of paper._

"_I hope you won't forget me…"_

"…_Jeanette."_

Ethan woke up with a smile. "I remember now… Hey, Jeanette!" Ethan yelled as Jeanette walked over to him.

Yuki said nothing, but she walked out of the room, hoping her plan would work.

"You remember when I said I remember playing with a girl 10 years ago?" Ethan said.

"Yeah, I remember too!" Jeanette said.

"Well… I've a feeling it's… you." Ethan replied.

"Funny, I thought of the same thing!" Jeanette said.

"How did you get so beautiful, anyway?" Ethan questioned.

"Well, I just did, that's all! But I'm still a geek in the inside…" Jeanette replied.

"Well… I'm a keeper of promises, but…" Ethan started to say.

"Come on, Ethan, you can do it…" Yuki said to herself, peeking into the room.

"…I was wondering if…" Ethan tried to say, but was interrupted by Chris.

"Glad to see you two are awake! I'm here to announce that the Flounders have second place, and the Turtles are sending someone home!" Chris said. "…Carry on!"

"Well, time to cast my vote… See you later!" Jeanette said, before stopping by Yuki.

"If I do get voted off tonight, please give this to him." Jeanette said, giving her a piece of paper.

"Will do!" Yuki said.

"Nuts… I was about to confess, too!" Ethan lamented.

"Well, we better get over to the Ceremony, just in case they vote off Jeanette!" Yuki replied.

"Yeah, you're right!" Ethan said.

* * *

**Confessional: Run like the wind!**

Nuva: Sorry, Jeanette, but I wanna protect that head of yours. So I'm getting you off this island. You're still my friend, no matter what!

Ugra: Jeanette. Sorry, girl.

Omelette: I vote for Alec. He somehow lost the challenge…

Vikki: I vote for Alec. How can someone get taken down by a kiss, anyway?

* * *

The Turtles were sitting by the Campfire, awaiting their fate. Chris soon arrived. "Campers, I have 8 marshmallows. If I call out your name, come up, and receive a marshmallow. The camper who doesn't have a marshmallow must go instantly to the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and leave. And they can't come back, ever! First up, Broccoli! Cheese!"

The campers were confused. They never heard of those campers before!

"Oh, sorry, that was my grocery list… Here we go!" Chris said, taking out a piece of paper. "Candace!"

"Quentin…"

"Omelette…"

"Nuva…"

"Francis…"

"Ugra…"

"Vikki"

Only Jeanette and Alec were left. They were sweating bullets, but not so much as someone watching the ceremony from afar.

"Oh, dear…" Ethan said to himself.

"Breath deep, there's a chance she may survive…" Yuki tried to reassure her friend.

"This is the final marshmallow of the evening… And tonight, it goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Alec."

"SCIENCE prevails!" Alec shouts out as he grabbed his marshmallow.

"Oh, crap! Ethan, run for her!" Yuki said as Ethan got up and ran towards Jeanette.

"Jeanette, time to walk the Dock of Shame." Chris said.

"Well, see you later, guys!" Jeanette said to her former teammates.

"Jeanette, you're all right!" Nuva said, putting a hand on Jeanette's shoulder.

Jeanette was walking on the Dock, until suddenly…

"WAIT!" yelled out Ethan, running towards Jeanette.

"Huh, Ethan?" Jeanette said.

"I gotta do this now… See, I have a promise from ten years ago and now…" Ethan said.

"Yeah?" Jeanette answered.

"…I wanna be your boyfriend!" Ethan said. "All right, they're gonna hook up!" Candace thought.

"Why, it's a sweet gesture!" Jeanette said. "However… it all happened about a year ago, and…"

"…I already have a boyfriend."

Ethan was silent from shock. His childhood friend, about to be more than just a friend, and she already has a boyfriend!

"Don't worry, it's not your fault, I thought I was never gonna see you again, and…" Jeanette started to say, as the Boat of Losers ran up, with someone in tow… Jeanette's boyfriend.

"Hi, Jeanette! You doing well?" her boyfriend said. He was wearing a white T-shirt, green pants, and a blue headband.

"Rick!" Jeanette ran up to him. Ethan was still in shock, as Yuki walked up to him.

"Oh, Ethan, I'm so sorry!" Yuki said, as Ethan walked away from the scene.

"Chef, can you hold off the ride for a second?" Jeanette said, as she walked over to Yuki.

"Yuki, Ethan is a very kind person, and a good friend from childhood, as much as you know. Can you please make sure that he gets a girlfriend?" Jeanette said to her.

"I will, Jeanette. Sorry if we couldn't talk to each other, much." Yuki answered.

"Will do. Oh, and read that paper to him, when the time is right." Jeanette said as she and Rick got on the Boat of Losers, and it rode off.

"Bye-Bye!" Jeanette yelled at Yuki.

* * *

**Confessional: Poor Ethan… How many of us had that happen to us, anyway?**

Ethan: (He says nothing, but sighs, with a tear falling off him.)

Yuki: I hope I can find him, and cheer him up, soon…

* * *

Quentin: Jeanette

Ugra: Jeanette

Alec: Jeanette

Francis: Jeanette

Jeanette: Alec

Vikki: Alec

Candace: Alec

Omelette: Alec

Nuva: Jeanette

ELIMINATED: Zero, Peter, Jeanette

* * *

And Jeanette is eliminated! I'm sure she has a few fans, but alas, she is gone now.

HOWEVER, the chapter isn't over yet! Stay tuned for part 3!

Once again, thanks for CragmiteBlaster for letting me borrow Helen for this challenge, in a way! I hope I got her down pat!

BaconBaka… Not out, yet!


	9. 9: A little Cheering Up

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. However, all my characters belong to me.

We now end the chapter, with Yuki's attempt at trying to cheer Ethan up!

Hope you succeed, Yuki…

* * *

**Flyin' Flounders, Boy's Side**

Maxwell was getting a bit concerned.

"It's been two hours… And Ethan still hasn't come back." He said.

"Well, from what I heard, Jeanette was eliminated, and Ethan knew her from childhood, and wanted her to be more than friends." Bob replied.

"I remember a good friend from childhood, I know how much it sucks to lose someone…" Issac said.

"Yeah, but still, I hope he's doing all-right." Maxwell said.

* * *

**The Tuck Shop/Soda Bar**

Ethan was in what they called the Tuck Shop, which was remodeled into a soda bar, for campers to enter so they could unwind after a challenge. Currently, Ethan was sadly looking down at a drawing he made as a kid, while drowning his sadness in Pringles and Yoo-Hoo, and was currently in his fourth can of the chocolately drink.

"Why bother making promises, man." Ethan said, as he finished his drink. "More Yoo-Hoo, Chef!"

Chef took notice, and had to say something to him. "Ethan, I know how you're feeling, but this will get you nowhere." Chef Hatchet tried to comfort the downtrodden teen.

"I don't care, Chef…" Ethan said.

"…Ethan?" Yuki walked into the Bar.

"Oh, hey, Yuki." Ethan said to her.

"Look, Ethan, I'm so sorry about what happened, I didn't know she had a boyfriend…" Yuki said, trying to comfort Ethan as well.

"Well, I'm happy that she has someone to care for her!" Ethan started to say. "Someone to give her gifts! Someone to… Whatever the point, she's happy, so I'm happy!"

"Ethan…" Yuki said in a deadpan tone of voice.

"Okay, I lied! I'm not happy! I'm totally upset! I kept this promise just in case I met her again, but… Looks like my promise is pretty much null now…" Ethan says.

"Look, maybe it's time to do something I never done before…" Yuki said as she walked over to a jukebox.

"Yuki what you doing?" Ethan questioned.

"Time to cheer you up, and how!" Yuki said, as some happy-style music started to play from the jukebox.

"I think I hear a song coming on, kid…" Chef said to Ethan as Yuki begun to sing.

_Yuki: Life in general may had thrown you a curve ball_

_When you wanted steak instead of fish,_

_There's tons of ways to cheer you up,_

_Like painting, or a trip to the mall…_

"Is this going anywhere?" Ethan questioned.

_Yuki: Sure, you may had lost your girl_

_But you mustn't despair,_

_It's early on in the contest,_

_You'll find that perfect one!_

_Like Kagura, our Japanese cutie,_

_Awesome as she can be,_

_Then there's Omelette,_

_Who's shades make her a sweetie!_

Ethan was starting to cheer up, while watching Yuki sing. Finally…

Ethan: _You're right, I can't give up!_

_There's someone out there for me,_

_Like Tina, or Selena,_

_Or maybe you, Yuki…_

"I… don't know about that, but thanks!" Yuki said, smiling.

_Yuki: Jeanette is happy now,_

_And so shall we…_

Ethan: _And I hope she and Rick_

_Make an adorable family!_

The song ended, and Ethan was out of his gloom.

"Well, that really cheered me up, Yuki, thanks!" Ethan said to her.

"Well, that's what friends do!" Yuki said, before remembering something. "Oh, right!" She takes out the paper that Jeanette gave to her.

"What does it say?" Ethan said curiously, as the jukebox turned to a different song, which resembled happy lullaby music in a way.

"Well…" Yuki said as she gave Ethan the note.

* * *

_Ethan… It may had been a shock to you that I found a boyfriend, even though you waiting for me. The thing is, I waited for you as well. It was last year, that things changed for me… My eyesight improved, my freckles faded, my teeth got better… I was a beauty overnight. That's when I moved as well… And met Rick, who helped my family in a lot of ways._

_When hooking up with Rick, I forgot about you, and for that, I'm sorry. It was Rick that got me into Total Drama, and us meeting here in the third season was just… Small world, huh?_

_Well, with that said, I know you still have a promise… Well…_

_I now set you free from that promise. I found the one for me, now it's your turn. And in case you're wondering… I ship you and Yuki together…_

_Best wishes, Jeanette._

* * *

Ethan read the note over and over. Finally, he got up and hugged Yuki. The song on the jukebox changed over to some more happy music.

"Thanks, Yuki, for cheering me up. I know there is someone out there for me, and, like you said, the contest just begun!" Ethan said.

"Well, I still attend to find you a girl!" Yuki replied. "Now, let's get back to our cabin! It's been a crazy day, and I think tomorrow's gonna be even crazier!"

"You got it!" Ethan said as the two left the bar, with Chef sniffling.

"Sniff… They're so good together…" Hatchet said, as Squirrel popped up out of nowhere to give him a tissue.

* * *

Chris was standing on the Dock of Shame, ready to give the outro. "Well, Jeanette has left, and Yuki has cheered Ethan up! But what will await our campers next time? Find out then, on…"

"TOTAL!"

"DRAMA!"

"DICTIONARY!"

* * *

And so I end my third part! I wanted to add that in as a separate part, just so Yuki could cheer up a sadden Ethan. Now with Ethan able to hook up with anyone, who will he hook up with?

The music playing during Jeanette's letter and Ethan's reviving speech are from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. (Sadness and Happiness, and Family Reunion.)

Next Challenge: It's off to War! Robot War that is! A certain wrench wench is gonna be happy…

BaconBaka out, for real this time!


	10. 10: Shipping, and robots

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. However, all my characters belong to me.

This episode, we build robots, for battle! Plus we may see some shipping crop up!

**Yuki's Facepaint for this episode: **A frog head on her left side, and an eyeball on her right side (After the evening events)

Chicks dig giant robots, right?

* * *

Chris McClean is standing on the Dock of Shame, ready to give the intro, as always. "Last time, on Total Drama Dictionary, our campers go Medieval for their challenge. While some were successful at making someone laugh, some more just plain sucked. And after our robot malfunctioned, the campers went jousting, where Ethan and Jeanette knocked each other out! Glorious! Afterwards, the campers sword fought, and the Flounders would had won, had not for Xavier of the Squids finding the Sword of Awesomeness!" Chris is now holding the sword, looking at the handle that looks like himself. "Still looking good! Anyway… After the challenge we find out that Ethan's girl was Jeanette, and he was about to confess to her until she had to go to the Bonfire, and from there, she got voted off, anyway! And after that, Ethan caught up to her, and finally confessed, only for it to be revealed that she has a girlfriend already! Tough luck, Ethan… But after a song and dance routine by Yuki, he cheered back up! Makes me wonder if I should had considered songs into Dictionary… Nah."

Anyways, 24 campers remain! What will today's challenge bring? Will I be any hotter? And will Gina squee about the challenge coming up? All this and more, on…"

"TOTAL!"

"DRAMA!"

"DICTIONARY!"

(Cue "I wanna be famous…")

* * *

**Tough Turtles, Boy's Side**

The four were sitting around, getting ready for bed. Quentin was thinking of something, but needed some advice from a good friend.

"Hey, Ugra, I wanna ask you something." Quentin asked.

"Yeah, what is it, Quentin?" Ugra questioned.

"Today, when Gina was holding that magnet gun, she felt so cool… And, I can't stop thinking about her!" Quentin said. "I… think I'm falling in love! But, how do you approach a girl? I've… never spoke to girls too much."

"Well, all the advice I can tell you is be yourself! And a kind person like you deserves a girl like Gina." Ugra answered. "And you and me are in the same boat… I have sorta a crush on someone on this team…" Ugra said.

"Unless she has a boyfriend not interested in SCIENCE…" Alec muttered.

"So, I'm guessing it's Candace, Nuva, Omelette, or Vikki, huh?" Francis said.

"Yep! It's one of them!" Ugra said. "She's just so cute, almost like a Joltik…" The others looked at him with a weird look on their faces.

* * *

**Confessional: Joltikman!**

Ugra: "She's just so cute, almost like a Joltik?" Nice one, Ugra… Compare a girl you like with a electric spider…

Quentin: I hope Gina will accept me for what I am…

Francis: Aww, love… I really wish Ugra and Quentin the best!

Alec: I really didn't do any SCIENCE since coming here! I gotta test something! Like if I mix something with a bowl of cereal, does it turn into a cereal spider?

* * *

**Tough Turtles, Girls Side**

The remaining four girls were a bit down, since losing Jeanette. But one thing was on their mind…

"I didn't know Jeanette had a boyfriend!" Candace said. "I even wrote down a fanfiction on paper!" She then took out her notebook, labeled "Ethanette: A Love Story."

"Well, that ship has sunk faster than the Lady Crithania in that SNES game I played…" Omelette replied. "Jeepers, I'm sounding like Tina now." **[1]**

"Well, girl, I hope Ethan is alright." Nuva said.

"Well, I saw Yuki run after him; I hope she can cheer him up." Vikki answered.

"It's been about two hours, I think everything's resolved itself in the end, I hope…" Candace said.

"Yeah, I hope so, too…" Nerdi said.

"You and me both, shorty." Candace said.

* * *

**Confessional: Ship sunk…**

Nerdi: Why do I get the feeling that tomorrow's gonna be very painful?

Candace: Well, I'm just gonna have to go for a new ship, then! How about Ethan/Omelette?

Omelette: Poor Ethan. A girl as sweet as he is, he totally deserves a girlfriend. But… I'm in love with someone else.

Vikki: Hope Yuki knew what she was doing…

* * *

**Scheming Squids, Boy's Side**

Currently, only Xander and Danny was inside their cabin.

"Aww, why can't I go outside? I wanna ruin Ross and Luka's time!" Danny complained.

"And that's why your bodacious butt is staying here…" Xander said.

"But…" Danny said, but Xander preformed some kind of hand action on the back of Danny's neck, knocking him out.

"Aww, peace and quiet…" Xander said, as he lifted Danny and put him in his bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the steps, Ross and Luka were talking.

"So, is it true that your parents own a pet shop, and you used to sleep in it, so the pets wouldn't be lonely?" Luka said.

"Well, I was a young kid, then!" Ross explained. "But they were cute as they could be."

"Well, or course they're cute! I would have a pet, but…" Luka said, before her mood darkens. "My parents are allergic. They can't even handle naked mole rats!"

"Oh… Sorry to hear." Ross said.

Luka perks up again. "You're a pretty nice guy, Ross! Nice with animals, a fan of aliens… I think that Zero was an alien myself!"

They both laughed at the response.

"If I ever embarrassed you… You know, the first piercing thing..." Ross said.

"No need to apologize. You only was asking something…" Luka answered.

The two looked at each other for a second, but turned away, blushing.

* * *

**Confessional: Metalshipping!**

Ross: Okay, I have to really admit… I have a thing when it comes to punk girls. I had a crush on three girls before Luka. One was a lesbian, one had a boyfriend already, and the third almost went somewhere, but she had to move to Utah, and last thing I learned, she was depunked…

Luka: I… had to lie. The only animals in my house are only wearable. And no way am I wearing an animal. But Ross is really sweet. But I hope the girls don't find my sketchbook…

Xander: Ross and Luka make a good couple together…

Danny: Sigh… I really -BLEEP- hate Xander for ruining my fun.

* * *

**Scheming Squids, Girls Side**

Selena was on her bed, looking at Luka's sketchbook. She was disgusted at what she saw.

"What is this? No juicy stuff, no secrets, nothing! It only says "Diary!" Who draws in their diary?" Selena yelled out loud, as Whitney came back in.

"Uh, Selena? How come you're reading Luka's diary?" Whitney questioned.

"It's just useless, here." Selena said, giving the diary to her. "I'm off to the confessional, see ya in a bit!"

After Selena was gone, Whitney put the diary back in its place, but curiously got the best of her, and decided to read it… Only it was really Luka's sketchbook! "Wow, this is really good! But why does it have a skull wearing a poacher's hat with claw marks through it? And the kitten in the yarn ball looks cute!" Whitney said, not noticing the note that said "Future Tattoo Plans." She turned the page to see what appeared to be an alien head wearing a hat that looks like Ross' hat. "Gee, this one has a hat similar to Ross'. Think this could link to something?" Whitney put the sketchbook back.

"I hope Luka won't be too mad." Whitney said to herself, laying down on her bed. But she had something in her mind… "Issac. What a cutie. It's a shame Chris ruined your secret. But you're good at it! Plus… I really dig a guy that sews."

* * *

**Confessional: Love rising!**

Selena: What a joke! Luka is as lame as everyone on this island! I'll reserve a special place for her, once I take over the world…

Whitney: Issac is really sweet. After Ethan came back, we chatted for a while outside. I even saw Tina with Maxwell playing games on the couch! I guess there is someone out there for everyone after all. Remember that, lonely folk!

* * *

**Flying Flounder, Boy's Side**

It was about an hour after Ethan came back from being cheered up by Yuki. Currently, Ethan was away with Yuki, and Bob and Issac were watching Maxwell and Tina play a game of Total Drama Letterama: The Game, but were having a bit of trouble. They were currently on their last life…

"Come on, Maxwell! We can't let them win!" Tina said, as she pressed various buttons on the controller.

"Yeah, ditto. I'm not letting these bakas get their way…" Maxwell said in response.

But sadly, they were beaten down, and Maxwell and Tina's characters were tied up with various explosives, and were surrounded by flames, with the words "Continue", and a counter counting down. And the flames were inching close… **[2]**

"Well, we're NOT gonna stick around to see what happens…" Tina presses the button, and the two continued the game.

While the two were engaged in their game, Issac and Bob were talking.

"So, Chris spoiled your secret, huh?" Bob said to Issac.

"Yeah, but it isn't so bad, now that I have friends who accepts me for what I am…" Issac said. "But I still need to be more outgoing." He then says to himself. "It's what Betty would had wanted." However, Bob somehow heard that last sentence.

"Uh, who's Betty?" Bob asked.

"Uh… Just a friend, that's all." Issac said swiftly.

"But, is she your _girlfriend_?" Bob said.

Issac suddenly panicked in his mind. How could he tell the sweet, petit Bob that his best friend—No. His ONLY friend before coming onto Dictionary that Betty was dead?

"Uh, no, Bob. I was in Ethan's shoes. She already got a boyfriend. But we're still good friends!" Issac lied.

"Well, I hope you find a girl someday, Issac." Bob said.

"Thanks, Bob." Issac said to Bob, while ruffling Bob's hair.

* * *

**Confessional: Getting advice**

Issac: Bob's a good friend of mine, but I didn't want him to feel down about my friend's death.

Bob: To be honest, these guys are pretty much my first friends, besides Tina, as well.

Tina: Wow, Maxwell's a pro at gaming. And even though we got game over'd, he took it all in stride. Besides, with a little practice and luck, we can beat the dreaded Level 6!

Maxwell: Tina is both cute, cool, and kind! She defended her friends, and gave bullies what came to them!

* * *

**Flying Flounder, Girls Side**

The girls, plus Ethan, were watching an anime on a portable DVD player that Ethan bought with him to the island.

"Aww, this is much better than a certain dub which shall remain nameless!" Gina shouts out loud.

"Yeah, when I saw the _dub _for the first version, I very nearly vomited." Kagura said. "Everything that dubbing company touches DIES!"

"You said it… Wonder what this show would had been like, if it was dubbed by said company…" Hannah says, before being shushed by Yuki.

"Shhh, Hannah, do you want us to be jinxed?" Yuki said, making Ethan giggle a little.

"Yeah, just imagine how things would look like if they dubbed this show." Ethan said.

Hannah thought about it, and shuddered a bit.

"Yeah, good point." Hannah said.

Ethan then had a chance to speak up. "Yuki, thanks again for everything."

"Well, I had to do something; I hated seeing you so sad…" Yuki said. "Plus, I swear that I am gonna get you a girlfriend by the end of this show!"

"Well, I've been thinking a lot about Omelette… She looked so cute in that clown get up during the challenge…" Ethan said.

"Then, I shall hook you up with her, if I can!" Yuki said, taking out the sheet of paper that said "Plans to hook up Ethan and Jeanette, marked out "Jeanette", and wrote under it, "Omelette."

* * *

**Confessional: Second Love**

Ethan: Sure, part of me still loves Jeanette, but she's with a good man now. I wish them a happy life together… Jeepers, I'm talking like they're engaged, or something.

Hannah: Yuki is so kind in trying to hook up Ethan with someone. But as for me? I want Ethan to win Yuki!

Kagura: Yuki-Chan is so awesome, and kind. She told us what she did to cheer Ethan up, and she's a good friend of mine, even if she doesn't look Japanese.

Gina: Why do I wonder that tomorrow's gonna be so exciting, and that I'm gonna squee like a girl at a "Jason Mollratz" concert? Well, I am a girl, after all!

Yuki: Yep, this time, I'm gonna be victorious! Plus, there's a pair I've been a fan of for a time now…

* * *

In the middle of the night, the campers were sleeping. However, a certain camper with a wild hairstyle was struggling in her dreams…

_Yuki was trapped, by a wall of students and teachers. One of the students was keeping her down, so she couldn't move._

"_What are you gonna do to me?" Yuki cried out in fear._

"_Don't squirm, it's not gonna hurt one bit… It's gonna REALLY HURT!" said a girl, while taking a blade out of her pocketbook. She inched the blade closer to her wrists…_

Yuki woke up in an instant, catching her breath. Hannah, who woke up to go to the bathroom, took notice of this.

"Yuki, you okay?" Hannah said in concern. "You were in an intense nightmare…"

"Yeah, I'm fine, hon." Yuki answered.

"But you were struggling in your dream…" Hannah said.

"It's nothing, just a bad dream, that's all." Yuki said, before the two interrupted by a bright light. The two ran to the window carefully as to not wake their fellow campers.

Looking at the bright light, Hannah said to Yuki, "Holy Hardnosed Mrs. Hatcher, what was that? **[3]**

"I really don't know…" Yuki said, as the light started to fade. "But, in all seriousness, it was just a bad dream; I have them from time to time."

"Well, at least you're okay. Well, I'm off to dreamland, to toss apples at trees that blow wind. Night, Yuki!" Hannah said.

"Night, Hannah!" Yuki responded, headed back to her bed.

* * *

**Confessional: A Bad Dream**

Yuki: I can't really hide it forever, huh. Eventually, I'll have to share my past with everyone...

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere on the camp, around the bright light materialized a girl that looked like an angel. She was wearing what looked like hospital pajamas.

"Aw, it's good to be back on Earth. Heaven is nice, and all, but I feel a friend's gonna need my help soon enough…" The angel said to herself. Walking towards the Boathouse, she opened the door, and entered it.

"I hope Chris doesn't mind me using the Boathouse. Then again, I know what he did last summer, when he burnt that cake for his grandmother!"

* * *

At breakfast this morning, some of the campers were talking about the bright light that some of them saw last night.

"And when I went there before my daily Yoga with the girls, I didn't see any evidence of anything!" Candace said.

"Yeah, I saw it too. Kinda figured Gina was working on something." Tina said as well. They starred at Gina.

"I was asleep all night!" Gina answered.

"It's true, I saw her cuddling her wrench like a plushie." Hannah responded.

"Hey, I… get lonely at night." Gina said in embarrassment.

Nuva was a little nervous. "Why do I have a feeling that something's gonna happen today that's bad?" She asked.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Omelette said to Nuva.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Nuva replied.

Chris then came into the mess hall. "Good morning, Campers! It's almost time for today's challenge! And this one should make one of you very excited, indeed!" Chris said. "Meet me at the place where you had the baseball challenge!" Chris then left the Mess Hall.

"What does he mean by that?" Tina asked.

"Well, maybe it has to do something with our hobbies…" Maxwell answered.

After breakfast, the campers went to the building, where the Kinect Baseball challenge took place. When they entered the main floor, they saw that it was transformed into what appeared to be a battleground for robots. Gina was getting rather excited.

"So, campers, welcome to our next challenge, Robobattle-X-Treme!" Chris said. Hannah was passing earbuds to everyone, because she knew, in a way, some loud stuff was gonna happen soon. Chris continued. "So, your task for today, the teams are gonna build three robots, and they'll be put into battle inside the Robobattle-Arena!"

Gina couldn't hold it in anymore. "**SQUEEEEEEEEE—"**

* * *

**Confessional: Someone's a tad excited today.**

Gina: **-EEEEEEEEEE! **A Robot Battle challenge! This is gonna be awesome!

Maxwell: Well, I know for a fact that someone's excited today. Almost like me when a new manga arrives in the store.

Ross: Well, it's safe to assume that we're screwed, with Gina and Francis on their respective sides. At the very least, we can get rid of Danny.

* * *

Gina was very excited. But not too excited. "So, when do we start?" Gina asked.

"Well, one camper's excited for this challenge! But will her skills be up to snuff? Who will Yuki hook Ethan up with? And will these robots be awesome, but not as awesome as me?" Chris said. "Find out, after the break!"

"Aww, a break? But it's gonna be about two or three minutes too long!" Gina complained.

* * *

And the next challenge begins; the Robot Battle challenge! Who shall come out on top?

**[1] **The game Omelette was talking about was SOS, an obscure SNES game where you have to escape a sinking ship with survivors.

**[2] **The Game Over scene is a reference to all the creepy game overs in arcades, where the hero is tied up to a death trap. Makes you want to insert a quarter fast, huh?

**[3] **Hardnosed Mrs. Hatcher was a McDonalds commercial from the 80's involving a stern, but sweet teacher. It's very heartwarming.

Next challenge, the fights begin, but someone will be taken out in a bad way… Hope your skills are up to snuff, Issac. I've a feeling you made need them…


	11. 11: Gina Ga Taosenai

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. However, all my characters belong to me.

FUN FACT: Nerdi was based on one of my old characters, that I drew in the DS game "Drawn For Life". (I was trying to make it cat-themed.)

This episode, the challenge commences, but a certain someone will have to undergo a lot of fixing up before this day is done. Nerdi fans may be a bit mad at someone before the end of this episode...

Mr. Roboto says "Thank You!"

* * *

"And welcome back to Total Drama Dictionary! I bet you couldn't wait to see this face again!" Chris said.

"Yeah, I'm sure they would like to see your face while guzzling down Dr. Pepper, Chris-Sensei." Kagura replied.

"Anyway…" Chris said, ignoring Kagura's comment. "If you missed the first half, the campers have to build three robots, and force them to battle! Tools and stuff are available for you in the workshop. Now, let's see some real death machines!"

The teams ran towards their respective workshop.

* * *

**Flying Flounders**

"Ohmigosh. Ohmigosh, ohmigosh!" Gina said in an excited voice. "It's a robot-building challenge! This is so gonna rock!"

"Now, Gina, calm yourself! You don't wanna be like my sister, after the so-called "Animal Crossing" incident…" Bob replied.

"The so-called Animal Crossing incident?" Maxwell asked.

"Well, from what she told me, she got so excited to get Animal Crossing, that the day she got it, she… threw up." Bob said. Everyone in the room was weirded out. **[1]**

"Someone vomited over a game? Musta been awesome…" Yuki responded.

"And how! I even have my own file on it!" Bob answered.

"There's only one problem, though…" Gina said.

"What is it?" Ethan asked.

"What do we build? There's so many ideas and parts here, it's not even funny!" Gina shouted.

"Well, we need drills! And spikes!" Hannah said.

"Spikes solve any defensive strategy!" Kagura added.

* * *

**Confessional: Spiking the robot**

Hannah: I had these things since I was nine years old! (She says, exposing her spiked wristbands} And they worked wonders with defending myself!

Gina: So many ideas, so little time, so many parts…

Bob: Yeah, Tina can get a little too excited when it comes to games.

* * *

**Scheming Squids**

"Aw, these parts are weak! No lasers, no guns… I want Terminator Robot Battles! Not wimpy Robot Wars Battles!" Danny complained.

"Danny, if all you're gonna do is complain, then do it, WAY over there!" Ross said, pointing over to the corner.

"Aww… Fine." Danny said, walking over to the corner.

"Man, he can give me such a headache…" Ross said.

"Don't worry about him, he's just a waste of space." Luka answered, trying to calm Ross down.

"Yeah, he just wants to talk a big game, but if he keeps talking like that, it could be "Game Over" for him!" Tina replied. "Pass the buzzsaw, please!"

"Here you go, Tina!" Whitney said, passing over the buzzsaw.

"So, how do we approach all of this?" Xander questioned. "We're going up against two mechanics!"

"With luck, perseverance, and luck." Tina said, before showing one of their robots. There, what do you guys think?" Tina said, showing off what appeared to look like a spiny blue shell, almost like the kind Ugra wears, with a buzzsaw sticking out of it."

"Looks good, Tina!" Luka said. "You know how to bring fear to your enemies."

"Thanks…" Tina said, sheepishily.

* * *

**Confessional: Fear the Cotton-Candy scented girl!**

Tina: I haven't felt to be scary. Then again, I just built a robot inspired by any Mario Kart player's worst nightmare…

Selena: I rather stay out of this. Geeky activities are NOT in my forte!

Whitney: So, maybe I should add an Air Shooter? Or a Leaf Shield? (She then thought about what she said.) Yep, been hanging with Tina for too long. But now that I think about it, she CAN defeat Airman… WITHOUT the Leaf Shield.

Luka: After the spiny blue shell, we made a spider skull, and a robot with a mace on top. They look really cool, but I highly doubt we'll beat Gina. Francis, maybe, but not Gina.

Danny: Oh, well, if they won't have me, I'll just cause some mischief!

* * *

Meanwhile, Nerdi was getting ready for a bath in a washing machine.

_Dear Mom and Dad_

_I'm doing fine…_

She didn't get to even begin the song, before she was swiped by Danny...

* * *

**Tough Turtles**

The team was in the middle of building their robots. Currently, they were in the middle of conversation.

"Hey, Ugra!" Quentin said. "You said that you had a crush on someone on this team, go talk to her, dude!"

"But everyone could be watching!" Ugra said, until Vikki tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Ugra! You wanna help out a bit with me?" Vikki said to him.

"Sure!" Ugra answered.

The two went towards one of their own robots. During their work, Vikki said something.

"So, Ugra, how did you get so interested in shinies, anyway?" Vikki asked.

"Well, it all began when I was a boy, and I found a Turquoise Gem on the beach. Ever since then, I've always been engrossed in shinies. But recently, there is something else I've been engrossed in…" Ugra explained.

"What?" Vikki asked.

"Just a girl, that's all." Ugra answered.

"Ooh!" Vikki said in a teasing tone of voice. "Is there someone special you're thinking of?"

"Well… Yeah." Ugra admitted.

"Well, I wish her the best!" Vikki said.

Meanwhile, Francis, Candace, and Omelette were working on another robot. Nuva was a bit worried.

"Nuva? You okay?" Omelette asked.

"It's nothing; it's just that I'm extremely worried all of a sudden." Nuva said.

"I wish I could find out what was worrying you…" Omelette admitted.

"Well, I think it's nothing, so I shouldn't worry." Francis said.

"Thanks, guys." Nuva replied.

"Well, you're like a sister to me now!" Candace said. They all laughed at the response.

* * *

**Confessional: How come I don't have a sister?**

Nuva: Yeah, it's most likely nothing.

Omelette: Hope nothing bad happens during the challenge…

* * *

After building their robots, the campers stood outside the arena, awaiting further instructions. However, someone was missing.

"Has anyone seen Danny? Not that I really care, anyway." Gina questioned.

"I really don't think he's thinking of doing something stupid. I mean, look at this place!" Hannah said, looking at the arena. There were spikes all around the floor, and buzzsaws on the walls. There was even a blender-looking device at the center of the arena. Chris' head then appeared on a giant TV screen being lowered down.

"Greetings, campers! And welcome to your next part of the challenge! This time, we'll have a three-way Battle Royal! Each matchup will last for around 90 seconds! After every round, the next robot will be on the circuit. You can use that time to make any repairs on any damage the first robot took. The first team to lose all their awesome robots, loses, and is sending someone's butt home! Now, time for the first round! For the Turtles, Drillzilla!"

A robot, looking like a lizard rolled out of the gate, with Francis behind the controls. It had a drill for a nose, and for a tail.

"Now, for the Squids, F-E-A-R!" Chris said as the spiny-blue shell robot came out, with Tina behind its controls.

"And for the Flounders, Kriffton 8!

A tank-like robot came rolling out. Maxwell was behind the controls.

"Are you guys ready? 3! 2! 1! BATTLE!" Chris shouts out loud.

The robots drove out, with one thing in their mind. Destruction! Drillzilla took notice of Kriffton 8, and started to chase after him. "Sorry, Maxwell!" Francis said, his robot chasing after Maxwell's bot. However…

F-E-A-R rammed into Drillzilla, damaging it a bit.

"Nope, nada! If anyone's gonna battle, it's gonna be me and Maxwell!" Tina shouts out loud.

"Ooh, epic battle quote, Tina, but this battle's gonna be mine! Almost like Maya vs. Kamineko!" Maxwell responds back to the cotton-candy scented girl.

They tried to battle again, but Drillzilla interfered. Maxwell and Tina knew that they had to do something, if they were gonna have their epic battle.

"Sorry, Francis, but it has to be done." Tina says, ramming her robot into Drillzilla. Maxwell did the same with his robot. After a few rams, they managed to deactivate Drillzilla.

"And Francis is O-U-T, out!" Chris shouts out.

"Aw…" Francis said. "I worked so hard on that!"

"Well, you can always rebuild it! It's not too destroyed!" Tina replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me… I have a battle to win!"

"Nope, I shall win!" Maxwell says, as they begin to ram their robots against each other, until a buzzer sound is heard.

"And time is up! Maxwell, Tina, that battle will have to wait until later… Shame, I know." Chris said.

"Gee, this is fun!" Maxwell says. "I hope Tina won't be too upset when I trash her robot, though…"

* * *

**Confessional: Epic Battle Time Postponed**

Maxwell: Tina's a good battler for her first time operating a battling robot. Oh, wait, it's my first time as well. Anyway, she's a good friend of mine, and… (He starts blushing.) …I can't stop smiling when I think of her.

Tina: I promise a good battle to him, and I'll deliever! Besides, he is kinda cute… Oh, crap! Edit that out, please?

* * *

"Anyways, time for the Second Fight! Going for the Squids, is "Punx", driven by Luka!" Chris said, as a spider-like robot with a skull for a head came crawling out. It sported a Mohawk.

"And for the Flounders, "Super-Happy-Destruction", or "S-H-D", driven by Kagura!" A very cute small robot came rolling out. Some of the campers laughed.

"Beware cuteness, they can bite you in the… Well, you know what." Hannah said.

"And finally, for the Turtles, it's "SawHand", driven by Ugra!" Chris shouts out. SawHand looked like a rolling hand, holding a chainsaw.

"Ready? GO!"

The three drove their robots, in the chance that they would hit one of them. Luka was having a bit of difficulty, due to her robot being slow. Ugra took the advantage, and tried to saw off Punx's legs. S-H-D took the advantage, and took to the back of Punx. However, Luka was grinning.

"Ganging up on me, huh? Well, I have a trick up my sleeve, dudes…" Luka says as she presses a button, and Punx slams to the ground, knocking S-H-D and SawHand aside.

"Well, that was kinda awkard and unexpected." Ugra said, heading back to Punx. But, even Ugra didn't notice a certain Cute Robot sneaking behind his bot.

"Oyasumi Nasai, SawHand!" Kagura says as she controls rams S-H-D into SawHand towards the middle. Ugra tried to control his robot away from the blender-esque saws in the middle, but his robot was shredded pretty bad, with metal shrapnel jetting out of the bottom. Most of the campers had to duck out of the way, due to not having any protection separating them from the carnage. **[2]**

"And Ugra is out!" Chris said. Whitney peeked her head from an overturned table she used as a shield.

"Jeepers, Chris, we almost got pierced by that wreckage!" Whitney repied. "And I don't think I have very many bandages to go around."

The battle continued, with S-H-D and Punx trying to fight, but Luka continued to knock S-H-D around. The battle ended eventually.

"And that's the end of Round Two!" Chris shouts out. Anyway, time for Round Three! First up, for the Flounders, it's "El KillCrusher", driven by Gina!

A tank, loaded with two chainsaws and a drill in the middle, came rolling in.

"I don't think even the Metal Blade could beat that…" Tina said to herself.

"For the Turtles, we have "Milk", driven by Alec!" A spider, like what Luka had, crawls to the scene. However, Yuki noticed something was a bit… off.

* * *

**Confessional: Still doing a body good!**

Yuki: It may be just me, but, didn't that robot look a lot like a chocolately cereal that's been altered with chemicals to look like a spider, with a crematic bowl on top? Then again, it's just me…

Alec: Why use machines, when you can use SCIENCE! (He holds up a device) With this thing on top of the bowl, I can control the Cereal Spider with ease! Maybe I can gum up the machinery with the milk!

* * *

"And for the Squids, we have "MaceThing", driven by Whitney! MaceThing drives on the scene, and it looks a bit… bland. It looked like a car, with a mace attached on a chain on the top.

"Are you ready? 3! 2! 1! GO!"

The three robots started their battle. The battle lasted a good long time, but Milk, suddenly dropped a bit of itself onto MaceThing, frying its controls and rendering it unoperatable.

"And Whitney is out!" Chris said as the buzzer sounded. Gina had to say something.

"Chris? I think I saw something come out of Milk, and it fried MaceThing's controls." Gina explained.

"And all that made for a great battle! Now, get away, you're hogging the spotlight!" Chris said, as he announced the second round. "Maxwell! Tina! Time for your battle!"

The two battled as Kriffton 8 and F-E-A-R rammed each other for the duration of the round. It went to a draw.

After they fought, Punx and S-H-D went to the arena floor. The round started out smoothly, until around the 30 second mark…

"Hey, guys! Having a good party?" Danny shouts out.

"Danny, quiet! We're cheering Luka on!" Whitney says to the bully.

"Well, maybe a certain somebody may wanna pay attention… HEY, NUVA!" Danny says.

"What do you want, Danny?" Nuva said. She really didn't like Danny since day one.

"Look what I have here!" Danny says, producing Nerdi.

"Guys? Help! I really don't wanna be a part of this…" Nerdi said in fear. Omelette walked up to Danny's face.

"Give me the puppet…" Omelette said in a forceful, but calm voice.

"Think I should?" Danny said to her right back.

"Yeah. Give me Nerdi, NOW!" Omelette said, with anger getting in her voice.

"Why should I?" Danny replied.

"Cause we can convince your team to vote you off tonight! Now, I'll say it one more time… Give me the puppet… NOW!" Omelette said, getting really angry.

"Okay, I will… MOMMY!" Danny says as he shoved Omelette close to the edge of the arena, then, all of a sudden, threw Nerdi into the air! Omelette almost fell onto the active saw jetting out of the wall, and it almost got messy, had not been for an exterminator rushing out, and saving her from certain pain.

"Thanks, Xander… What Danny did was uncalled for!" Omelette said, but remembered. "Oh, crap! Nerdi!"

* * *

**Confessional: This isn't gonna be pretty…**

Whitney: And what I saw at that exact moment generated a lot of Nightmare Fuel. What Danny did was unforgivable, and if he gets hurt and tries to ask for a bandage, well, I have one word… DENIED!

* * *

The campers watched as Nerdi started to land… right onto the blender-esque saw in the center of the arena!

"YYAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Screamed out Nerdi in pain, with cotton and blue felt going everywhere. All the campers (Except for Danny) were shocked at what they saw. Nuva, seeing her cherished possession being ripped to shreads, started to tear up, until finally, she broke down in tears.

"WWWWAAAAHHHH!" Nuva cried out. Vikki rushed over to her, and was comforting her in an instant, while glaring at Danny.

"How could you?" Vikki said, with anger in her voice. "What possessed you to do that to Nerdi?"

"For Lulz!" Danny replied. "Besides, she's just a sock puppet; she can make another one…"

"For lulz?" Vikki said in shock. "What mom birthed you, anyway?"

"Like you have a mom, you freak!" Danny shouted back at Vikki.

"I do, too! She's a loving, caring mom that raised me since I was found on the doorsteps of a circus one rainy night!" Vikki said. "Not that you care, you heartless jerk!"

However, on the arena floor, it was clear that Nerdi wasn't quite finished off yet.

"Oww… It really freaking hurts!" Nerdi shouted out in pain. At that moment, the buzzer sounded, and the blender stopped. Isaac instantly jumped in, gathered what was left of Nerdi (Some of her head), some of the felt and cotton, and ran back out. He then walked over to Nuva.

"Nuva? " Isaac said, trying to get her attention. "I'll try my best to fix up Nerdi. She'll be just as new."

"Thanks… sniff" Nuva answered. "But, the damage is too extensive. Even though you're good and all, I don't think even you can fix her…"

"I had tougher projects before; this shouldn't be too hard…" Isaac said. "Be back as soon as I can! But first…"

Isaac walked over to Danny, still grinning.

"What?" Danny said, as he was greeted by Isaac's fist. "Oow… Stupid nerd."

"What THIS!" Isaac said in anger as he left, with Nerdi in tow.

"You sure you can fix me up, oww…" Nerdi weakly said, still in pain.

"Don't worry; you'll be back in ship-shape in no time." Isaac answered back as the sock puppet fell asleep.

* * *

**Confessional: Score one for Isaac!**

Nuva: (She is still a bit sad) Nerdi was made by my late grandmother and given to me on her deathbed… And she got destroyed. It was my first puppet… (She breaks down again) WWAAAAHHHHH!

Yuki: (She is mad.) How could Danny do that to sweet little Nerdi? Even though I never talked to her much, if at all, it was still a cruel thing to do to Nuva!

Alec: That was just weak, dude. I'm so frustrated, I can't even say science right!

Tina: (She is PISSED.) Danny, WHY? You did it, just so you could have a laugh? Well, you won't be laughing when we send your butt home!

Omelette: (She is as white as a ghost.) Seeing poor Nerdi get treated like that… I can forget about sleeping tonight…

Chris: All this will bring in the ratings!

Isaac: Danny did the wrong thing today, so I want to help Nuva out. Besides… (He suddenly saddens.) No one did it for me…

* * *

Chris came down after Nerdi's destruction with a huge grin on his face. "What a wild time we had so far!" Most of the campers were not impressed.

"Wild? An almost decapitation and the destruction of a cherished puppet is what you call wild?" Tina yells at Chris. "Dude, I think the hair gel seeped in your brain!"

"Whatever, cotton-candy. Anyways, we gotta keep the show on the roll!" Chris said. "It's time for Milk and El KillCrusher to start their battle!"

Alec and Gina went to their stations.

"3! 2! 1! GO!"

The two robots battled each other. But something was really off about Milk. Every attack Gina tried to make with El KillCrusher, went through Milk.

"Okay, now I am really skeptable… And how come it has a bowl from the Mess Hall for armor?" Gina questioned herself, then saw the antenna on top of the bowl.

"Now it makes sense…" Gina said. "Alec's robot isn't a robot at all! He's CHEATING!" Gina then looked around for a way to attack.

"MWAHAHAHAH! SCIENCE! SHALL! PERVAIL!" Shouts out Alec.

Thinking, Gina thought up a plan. Afterwards, she smiled. "Hmm… If I can use those ramps that jet out so often, and aim for the bowl, I can shut down Milk for good…"

Had this been not a fanfic, and an actual episode of the show, most likely Gina's theme would have started playing. Gina drove El KillCrusher towards the ramp, avoiding Milk's attacks.

"I may had made it waterproof, but I really don't want to take any chances with milk." Gina noted as she parked herself, waiting for the ramp to jet out, as Milk started to inch closer.

"For SCIENCE!" Alec shouts out loud.

The ramp started to jet out.

"For Nerdi!" Gina says as her thumbs hit the controls, controlling El KillCrusher off the ramp. Trying her best, she controlled the robot towards the bowl, DRILL FIRST.

"Whoa, what the?" Alec shouts.

The drill shattered the bowl into a million pieces, and the cereal spider, formerly controlled and called milk, splashed down all over the arena floor.

"And Alec is OUT!" Chris shouts out loud.

"How could SCIENCE fail?" Alec says.

"Well, I assumed you were controlling… whatever that was, using your remote control." Gina explained. "It was a nice try, but in the end, your cheating ways kinda… got botched up.

"Well, with Gina securing her victory for the Flounders, it's time to see what the geeks can do!"

Maxwell and Tina went towards their stations.

"3! 2! 1! GO!"

Kriffton 8 and F-E-A-R rammed into each other various times. It was clear that Kriffton 8 was a lot bigger than F-E-A-R. Tina needed to think up an idea. Using the saws jetting out of the wall, she parked F-E-A-R close to one of them.

"Maxwell?" Tina questioned. "…I concede. You're the better controller. You have permission to finish me off."

"But I really don't want too…" Maxwell admitted.

"No, really, go ahead!" Tina said. Whitney tried to say something, but Luka put her hand on Whitney's shoulder.

"I think I know what Tina's up to…" Luka said.

"Well, if you say so…" Maxwell said, controlling Kriffton 8 towards F-E-A-R. When it was close, Tina drove F-E-A-R towards the side. Maxwell couldn't get Kriffton 8 out of its pathway in time, before it got a facefull of saw, deactiving it.

"And Maxwell is out! Victory; Tina and the Squids!"

"Wow, very well played!" Maxwell said to his friend. "I really didn't see that coming!"

"Well, I had to think of something. You had me on the ropes… And I don't think we can really "start training to make a comeback if I lost"… **[3]**

"Can we get back to the true star of the show?" Chris shouts out loud. "Anyways, time for the final battle! Luka vs Kagura! Punk Girl vs Asian Girl!

Luka and Kagura then took to their stations.

"Good luck, Luka-senpai!" Kagura said. **[4]**

"Same to you, Kagura!

"And Begin!" Chris said.

"Aww, no countdown, Chris-sensei?" Kagura said as she drove S-H-D towards Punx. The battle lasted a good long while, with Punx knocking S-H-D aside every time. S-H-D was getting tired.

"Sorry, Kagura. You may be cute and all, but it's time to finish this…" Luka said. Kagura, seeing that her robot was in trouble, pressed a button labeled "Use only if Punk Skull Spider attacks." S-H-D then started to spin around, almost like a saw blade, cutting off Luka's legs. With it unable to move, Luka had no choice but to forfeit.

"And Luka is out! The winner, and the challenge goes to the Flounders!" Chris shouts out loud, as the Flounders cheer.

"Heck yeah!" Hannah said. "I knew that button would come In handy, Kagura!"

"Well, it was all Gina's idea, how was I supposed to know that one of my opponents was a skull spider?" Kagura said as she heard a throat clearing behind her. It was Luka.

"Kagura? I just wanna say… Nicely played, man!" Luka said, offering her hand for a handshake.

"Your robot was cool as well, Luka-Senpai!" Kagura said, returning the handshake.

"Anyways, for winning the Robot challenge, the Flounders get the first prize of… Tickets to Robocon! The finest con everything it has to offer to robot science!"

"Cool!" Gina said. "I've always wanted to go there!"

"Anyways, second prize goes to… The Squids!"

They were unhappy. Danny was staying tonight.

"And last place goes to the Turtles! Why you not so tough? Anyways… See you at the bonfire!" Chris said, as he left.

Omelette went over to Xander's side.

"I've never thanked you properly for… saving my life. So, thanks." Omelette said to the exterminator.

"No prob! What Danny did was unforgivable in any sense…" Xander said.

Yuki noticed the scene with Omelette and Xander, and marked off Omelette's name on her plans to hook up Ethan.

"Well, they do make a nice couple. And after today, Omelette deserves someone like him." Yuki said.

"But it's not really official yet…" Ethan walked up to Yuki.

"Trust me, I'll hook you up with someone yet!" Yuki said to her friend.

Back at the scene with Xander and Omelette, they were still talking.

"Too bad you're sending someone home tonight…" Xander said.

"Yeah, but who?" Omelette said, looking at her teammates.

"To be fair, I lost the first round, so send me home." Francis explained. Omelette then looked at the still sad Nuva.

"Hmm…" Omelette said.

* * *

**Confessional: It's a tough choice to make.**

Omelette: Well, you did lose the first round, Francis. Sorry. Besides, I want to see the look on Nuva's face when she sees the new Nerdi! I know Isaac will do her justice!

Vikki: You did volunteer as a sacrifice, Francis. Hope you like the Playa!

Nuva: Sniff… I vote for Alec. He cheated, so it's all payback to him.

?: Hmm… Time to destroy her further!

* * *

**Flying Flounders, Boys Side**

Isaac was in the middle of sewing up Nerdi, until something struck him in his mind. "I feel a disturbance, like they'll be a lot of jeering and heartbreak soon." Isaac said as he scooped up Nerdi, and ran out the door.

"Yeah, I hate to say it, but I feel something sad is gonna happen soon." Ethan explained.

At the bonfire, Chris appeared. "Campers, I have seven marshmallows. When I call your name, come up and receive your marshmallow! The camper who doesn't receive a marshmallow must walk the Dock of Shame, and catch the Boat of Losers. Quentin…"

"Ugra…"

"Vikki…"

"Candace…"

"Quentin…"

"Francis…"

"Huh, what?" I remember NOT voting for him…" Vikki explained.

"Quiet, we're getting to the good part!" Chris said.

"Alec…"

Nuva and Omelette were the final two. Both of them had a hint of worry in their face.

"I don't know how this happened…" Omelette said to herself. "I remember voting for Francis…"

Nuva, Omelette, this is the final marshmallow of the evening! And tonight, it goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Omelette."

Omelette was shocked. So shocked that she didn't even catch her marshmallow.

"Nuva, the Dock of Shame awaits you."

"But, how? I was gonna sacrifice myself!" Francis said.

"It's fine, guys. I don't wanna be on the same island as Danny, anyway…" Nuva said sadly as she started to walk down the Dock of Shame. But was stopped by someone.

"WAIT!"

Isaac, out of breath, had to say something to her.

"I had a feeling this might happen, so I want to show you how Nerdi's doing." Isaac said, as he showed Nerdi (Or rather, the progress in repairs) to her.

"Wow, this looks rather good… Sorry it had to end this way." Nuva said.

"Nuva?" Nerdi said, a little weakly. "Don't worry; I'll make sure Danny's butt is kicked."

"Just make sure he doesn't win the million." Nuva answered back. "Oh, and Isaac?" Nuva said, inching closer to him. "Thanks for today." She then kissed him on the cheek, before realizing something. "Er, sorry. It was just a spur of the moment."

"Hey, no problem!" Isaac said as the Boat arrived.

"I must go now. A nice guy like you… You'll make a very lucky lady very happy one day." Nuva said as she got on the boat. "And eat yourself something! You're as skinny as a rail!"

"I will!" Isaac said, watching the Boat until it was out of sight.

"But we really didn't vote her off! Someone musta switched the votes!" Vikki said.

"It's a slight possibility." Omelette said. But we really don't have any hardcore cheaters on this… team…" They looked at Alec.

"What? It wasn't me! I voted fair and square!" Alec tried to explain himself.

"Fair and square? Right now, Nuva is headed to the Playa, and you call it fair and square?" Quentin yells at Alec.

"I'm so frustrated I can't even… Ugh." Ugra said, walking away with the others. Candace stayed behind.

"Are you sure you didn't switch the votes?" Candace explained to him.

"Nope, I didn't! Honest!" Alec answered.

"I may believe you… But I really can't trust you right now… Sorry." Candace said, as she took off with the others.

"Jeepers, everything has turned from bad to worse…" Nerdi said to Isaac, who were watching the whole thing from the Dock.

"Yeah, but right now, we gotta get you fixed up." Isaac said, as he walked away.

* * *

**Confessional: What a sad night to be hated**

?: Aww… Bliss. And they'll be a lot more once I take over this world! I really liked seeing Nuva in pain! (The mysterious camper then stuffed the votes meant for Francis down the toilet.) I wonder who I can ruin next?

Omelette: Man, this day was just horrible. I almost get hurt, or worse, my friend gets voted off, and said friend's possession gets destroyed! Isaac… Please fix her up, if not for her, but for me.

* * *

Isaac looked down at Nerdi.

"It's gonna be a long night… If anyone can try to keep me awake, do so, okay?" Isaac said to his friends.

"No problem!" Maxwell said.

"I shall do my best!" Bob said as well.

"Let's do this for Nuva!" Ethan says.

* * *

Chris is standing on the Dock of Shame. "Alas, Nuva's song that never ends… has ended." Chris said. **[5]**

"However, 22 Campers remain on the Island. Who will be next? What will the new Nerdi look like? And what will Danny do next? Find out next time, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Dictionary!"

Votes:

Quentin: Francis

Francis: Alec

Nuva: Alec

Ugra: Francis

Candace: Francis

Vikki: Francis

Omelette: Francis

Alec: Francis

?: Switched votes for Nuva

* * *

ELIMINATED: Zero, Peter, Jeanette, Nuva.

* * *

And sadly, Nuva's time has come to an end. Danny may had got away with his misdeeds now, but as they always say, karma always bite back!

**[1]: **The Animal Crossing Incident was a true story that did happen to me.

**[2]: **Oyasumi Nasai means "Good Night" in Japanese.

**[3]: **"Start Training, Make a Comeback" was a line uttered in the original Punchout if you got a Game Over.

**[4]: **Luka is about 17, while Kagura is about 15. Senpai is what you address someone older than you in Japanese school**.**

**[5] **The Song that Never Ends is sung in Lamb Chop's Play Along, a show that I grew up with.

Next Challenge: Forget those Teams involving… various creatures ruined forever. It's Team Ninja vs. Team Pirate!

BaconBaka Out!


	12. 12: When Internet Debates attack

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. However, all my characters belong to me.

FUN FACT: Originally, Candace was gonna be called Celeste, and be called "The New Age Girl". However, with Dawn as the resident "New Age Girl", I changed Candace up a bit.

**Yuki's Facepaint for this episode: **A blue star on the left side, and a tree leaf on the right side

This episode, we debate the age old classic question… Pirates or Ninjas…

Ninja Vanish!

* * *

Chris is standing on the Dock, ready to give the intro to the show. "Last time, on Total Drama Dictionary, the campers went to war! Robot war, that is! Using their skills and some parts I "borrowed" from a junkyard, the campers made some awesome robots… Or controlled a bowl of cereal, in Alec's case. Anyway, the real kicker was when Danny tossed Nerdi into the center blender, shredding her (and Nuva) to pieces! After all that, Gina and Kagura would win it all for the Flounders, and the Turtles would send someone home. And in a shocking twist, it was Nuva that got sent home!"

"Anyways, 23 Campers remain. Who shall go next? Shall we answer an age old question? And what will Danny do next? All this and more of me, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!"

(Cue "I wanna be famous")

* * *

**Tough Turtles, Boys Side**

The four male members of the Turtles were feeling a bit down, and a bit mad. Mad as in they had to share a room with Alec.

"But… I really didn't swap any votes if I had." Alec tried to explain himself.

"Oh, just SHUT UP!" Francis said. "I really can't talk to you right now."

Alec knew it was no chance talking to Francis. He tried to talk to Ugra and Quentin, but they even denied him as well. He then got up, and walked out the door.

"Now with that cheater is out of the room, what shall we do about tonight?" Francis said.

"To be honest, don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Ugra questioned.

"Yeah, I gotta agree with the shiny fan." Quentin said.

"But… He sent away Nuva!" Francis replied. "She didn't deserve to be voted off after the day she had…"

"Well, Isaac is taking care of Nerdi, he shall have her ship-shape in no time." Ugra said.

* * *

**Confessional: Still shocked from events from today.**

Alec: Well, then… At least I still have SCIENCE on my side!

Ugra: Yeah, I'm still mad at Alec, but at the same time… What do I do?

Quentin: Bogus for Alec…

Francis: After a few hours, Alec came in, and we… let him sleep in the cabin. But to be honest, maybe I oversaturate a bit.

* * *

**Tough Turtles, Girls Side**

The remaining three girls in the Turtles were feeling a bit down.

"Man, Nuva didn't deserve to go out like that…" Omelette said.

"Yeah, I agree! Danny has really grinded my gears this time!" Vikki answered.

"Yeah, but we should focus on the future at hand, girls…" Candace said. "Now, who wants to watch some COPS?" **[1]**

"We do!" Omelette and Vikki said together.

While watching said cartoon, Omelette had to say something.

"Hey, Vikki? Something just struck my mind. While you were arguing with Danny earlier, you said that your mom found you on the doorstep of a circus one rainy night…"

Vikki was suddenly showered with various memories of that night. Even though she was a baby at the time, she still remembers that night…

"Well, I think now I should tell you my tale…" Vikki said.

* * *

_Around 16 years ago, during a cold, miserable, wet evening, a cloaked figure was carrying a basket towards the doorstep of a traveling circus. Inside the basket was what appeared to be blankets. Once the figure reached the doorstep, she put the basket down, along with a note. She then knocked on the door, and ran off. The door opened, and what appeared to be a female clown, looked around._

"_Hello? Anyone here? Anybody at all?" said the female clown. She was about to turn around and close the door, until she noticed the basket on the doorstep. Curiously, she picked the basket up, and carried it inside._

_Once inside, she was kinda skeptable. "Who would want to send us a free blanket?" the clown said. Another clown, a male, came into the room. "Well, maybe they're fans of ours." The female clown was still a bit weirded out. "It even came with a note. It says __**If you want her, you can have her.**__" The female clown says, reading the note out. But she took out the blanket, and they couldn't believe their eyes at what they saw._

_Inside the basket, was a beautiful baby girl. It had to be at least four months old. She had beautiful brown hair, and blue eyes. The clowns suddenly were awed with cuteness. "Who would want to abandon this cute bundle of joy?" The male clown said. "I really don't know…" The female clown said right back. "But it's okay now, little one." The male clown was still a bit skeptable. "But we really gotta alert the authorities. "_

"_But it's late at night… We should take care of her for the night, and we'll figure out what to do in the morning." Said the female clown._

"_So, what should we call her for the time being?" The male clown said._

"_This note said we should call her Vikki, so Vikki it is!" the female clown replied. Little Vikkki cooed with happiness._

* * *

"Said night turned into a week. Said week turned into a month. And eventually, I was adopted by said clowns." Vikki said. Candace and Omelette were silent during the story.

"Wow, this is just… wow." Candace said.

"Have you ever wanted to find out who your real mom is?" Omelette questioned.

"Yeah, there are a lot of reasons as to why she could have abandoned you." Candace also questioned. "Maybe she could had been very poor, and wanted you to have a better life. Or, according to that note…"

"Let's just say, that I'm happy right now, and that is that." Vikki answered.

"Ohh…" Candace and Omelette said together.

* * *

**Confessional: Birth of a clown**

Vikki: After my adoption, my hair was dyed purple. Oddly enough, they had baby-safe hair dyes in purple. Go figure!

Candace: Vikki's story was very sweet… But I think there was another reason for Vikki's birth mother to leave her behind… Nah, I'm just thinking too hard.

Omelette: Vikki's story was very inspirational. It may had been the clique doorstep baby way, but I feel that Vikki is happy where she's at.

* * *

**Scheming Squids, Boys Side**

The two decided to throw Danny outside for the night. After making Nuva cry, they didn't want to see his face. Currently, Ross, and Luka were playing a board game they found under the bed. However, it wasn't any ordinary game. It was…

"Total Drama Date?" Xander read the box out loud. **[2]**

"Yeah, go figure… But I think they used these… "characters" just to toy with us." Ross said, as he moved his gamepiece around the gameboard. He then opened the door on the game, and saw a purple-haired tall girl with a stalkerish grin back at him. "She's not even a Total Drama Character! Maybe she failed the audition?" He closed the door.

It was Luka's turn. "I don't understand it either. We have cereals and lunches based on us, but this is the best they could come up with for a board game?" Luka said, rolling the die and moving her game piece around the board. Afterwards, she opened the door and saw an orange haired male wearing a white tank-top looking back at her. She quickly closed the door, took out the orange haired male card from the door, and ran out the cabin door. Ross was a bit weirded out, so he emptied the game's door, and took the cards to see what their "dates" could have been…

"Let's see… There's Sierra the Stalkerish Fangirl, Daisy the Teacher's Pet, Patch the Burger King, and…"

His now wide-eyed eyes couldn't believe what he saw. He quickly put the cards back in the game door, and put the game back in the box, and hid it, so no unfortunate soul would ever see that game…

"Something bumming you out, Ross?" Xander said in concern.

"Yeah… No one deserves to see what I saw…" Ross answered.

Meanwhile, at the bonfire, Luka looked at the card she swiped from the game. After looking at it in disgust, she threw the card on the fire. It burned up in seconds.

"And said Cragmite that blasts stuff said… You suck, Scott." Luka said. **[3]**

* * *

**Confessional: It's a mystery as to why that game got made…**

Luka: I really don't trust that guy on that card. If he was a failed audition, I guess it is a good thing it failed. I hate to gander at what he would do if he got on this show…

Ross: (He is as white as a ghost.) It was so… horrible… Who in their right mind would draw stuff like that?

Chris: (He is in the confessional, drawing what could make some people upset, so let's move on.)

* * *

**On the beach**

Tina and Whitney were currently in the Flying Flounders Cabin Selena was sitting on the middle of the beach, waiting for Danny. She was holding a cardboard box. It looked empty, but it was obvious to some that it was most likely not. Danny came walking up to her.

"Hey, baby…" Danny said to her. He was promptly punched.

"Quit with the baby act! I did what you wanted, now… We gotta hide the evidence.

"Why hide it… When we can burn it!" Danny said, taking a lighter out.

"Perfect!" Selena answered as she put the box down. Danny set the box on fire, and in a matter of seconds, the box was in flames.

"Well, time for my beauty rest!" Selena said. "And DON'T follow me!"

"Grrr… fine…" Danny answered back.

But the wind suddenly blew, and from the flames a sheet of paper flew out, unnoticed to the two. The paper suddenly landed on water, putting out any flames on it. The waves carried it back to shore, where a crab took notice. He picked it up, read what appeared to have "Francis" written on it, tucked it in his shell, and then took off.

* * *

**Confessional: What a crabby girl…**

Danny: I wonder what destruction I can cause tomorrow? (He grins evilly)

Selena: When I take over this world, I'll have that Meyer person make 11 more Twilight novels! All the girls will read it, want a sexy slab of man, and all the male geeks and nerds will be ALL ALONE… Cause the Twilight gals will convert the geeky girls into Twilight-ism! MWAHAHAH!

Crab: He holds up a sign saying "Francis? Who is he?"

* * *

**Flying Flounders, Boys Side**

The boys, plus Tina and Whitney were watching Isaac intensely as he sew. In Ethan's mind, the scene played a bit different.

_Isaac was dressed as a surgeon, and everyone else was helping out with the vital surgery of Nerdi._

"_Scalpel." Said Isaac. "Tweezers."_

"_Doc! Vital Signs fading!" yelled out Maxwell. He was in doctor's scrubs as well._

"_No… Okay, stand back, everyone!" Isaac said as he took out some electric paddles. "Ready? CLEAR!"_

_Isaac zapped Nerdi in hopes of keeping her alive._

"_Okay, we got signs! The machines are beeping again!" Tina said. She was in nurse's garbs._

"_Okay, let's continue with the operation. Wipe!" Isaac said as Bob wiped Isaac's forehead with a rag._

"_Drink! …Drink!" Whitney shouts at Ethan, bringing him back to reality._

* * *

"Huh?" the confused Ethan said.

"You want a drink?" Whitney said, holding a Yoo-Hoo.

"Sure!" Ethan answered.

Ethan and Whitney watched Isaac sew feverishly. At times, he would take a sip of drink, then would go back to his duty.

"Wow, Isaac is really good…" Whitney said with a whisper, as to not disturb him.

"Yeah, you're right…" Ethan answered right back.

Whitney then had a question on his mind.

"Hey, Ethan?" Whitney asked her friend.

"Yeah?" Ethan said.

"I have to ask you something…" Whitney answered. "I… have a crush…" she then gets close to Ethan's ear. "…on Isaac."

"You have a crush on him?" Ethan said, without noticing Isaac looking at them with a glance before going back to his job.

"Yeah, but I'm not so sure how to admit it to him. " Whitney said.

"Shy to admit your feelings, huh?" Ethan replied. "I would just admit it out of the blue, but I'm not much of an expert to romance. Sorry. But maybe he is the right one for you. You just have to talk to him a bit."

"Well, I talked to him yesterday!" Whitney replied. "We have some pretty good interests."

"Uh, guys?" Tina spoke up. "I think Isaac… is a bit asleep." She points to the sleeping Isaac, sparled out on the table.

"I'll tuck him in." Whitney said as she got up, picked up Isaac, and put him in bed.

"Night, Isaac… You can continue tomorrow."

"Speaking of which… -Yawn- …I'm a bit sleepy, too." Bob said.

"Yeah, Whitney and me will just inch out now. See ya tomorrow, guys!" Tina said as the two left the cabin.

"Night, Tina!" Maxwell said, with a bit of a blush.

* * *

**Confessional: Yay for crushes!**

Isaac: Why would someone like Whitney want with a shut-in like me? Then again, she is kind… and somewhat cute…

Ethan: Whitney is kinda cute. And those bandages make her more cute, somehow.

Whitney: Isaac is very lovely when he sleeps.

Maxwell: (He is staring into space) Sigh… Tina.

Tina: Maxwell is kinda like me. We're both geeks with various interests. If my parents were still alive, he would had been perfect to bring home to mom and dad.

* * *

**Flying Flounders, Girls Side**

Gina was in the middle of some finishing touches on a project, while Kagura was helping her. After the Robot challenge, there were some parts left over, so Gina was inclined to take a few of them.

"…And done! What do you think, girls?" Gina said. She and Kagura stepped aside to reveal… a table somehow wearing a blanket.

"Uh, looks like a kotasu." Yuki said, until Gina silenced her.

"Buh-Buh-Buh! It may look like any ordinary kotasu, but… It's really… an air-conditioned kotasu.

"It keeps your legs nice and cold! Or, if you wanted to, you could duck your upper body under the kotasu!" Kagura noted.

"Wow, you guys are right!" Hannah said, with her legs in the kotasu. She was currently drawing something. "My legs are already frosty cold!"

"Hey, I didn't know you were into drawing!" Yuki noted. "What you drawing?"

"Uh…" Hannah suddenly blushed. "Just a Goth dude." She then showed the picture. It had what appeared to have Bob's hairstyle, only streaked dark blue. He was also wearing wristbands, unlike Hannah's, and dark blue shirt with a Poison Shroom from the Mario series. The rest… looked more like Bob.

"Looks really good!" Yuki said, looking at the picture. "If you guys want some art lessons, you can always talk to me!"

"Sure!" Gina said.

* * *

**Confessional: Once you go Goth, you don't… What rhymes with Goth?**

Kagura: Wow, Gina can make a kotasu cool you down. Anyway, I should explain. A kotasu is a type of table from Japan that somehow has a blanket attached to it. It really keeps you warm! Well, the real kotasus, anyway.

Yuki: Hannah's a good artist. Plus, that dude she drew… Boyfriend at home? Just a wild guess…

Hannah: Just so you know, me and Bob are just friends. But I can already feel the paring cuteness online already…

Gina: I wonder what I should make next…

* * *

In the middle of the night, Bob was struggling in his sleep. He then woke up in a slight sweat. He looked around, and saw the unfinished Nerdi… Or rather, Nerdi 2.0 laying on a crate. Bob decided to step outside, careful as to not wake his fellow roomates. Outside he saw Hannah was walking back to the cabin.

"Hi, Hannah! Can't sleep?" Bob questioned.

"Nah, just had to use the bathroom. What's keeping you awake?" Hannah asked.

"…I had a nightmare." Bob admitted. "It was horrible! They… I can't say it…" Bob looked like he was ready to cry, until Hannah walked up to him, and hugged him. Even though Hannah could lift really heavy stuff, she was still gentle to hug someone like Bob.

"Bob? Look at me; it's okay." Hannah said. "It must have been a bad nightmare for you to almost be in tears, but trust me, you'll gonna be okay! I'm here, all of us are here for you… You'll gonna be okay!"

Bob noted at her words, then hugged her in return.

"Thanks, Hannah. Now, let's get some sleep; I've a big feeling that tomorrow's gonna be a big day." Bob noted.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Night, Bob!" Hannah said as she returned to her side of the cabin.

"Night, Hannah!" Bob said right back. None of them noticed an angel-like figure watching the two.

* * *

**Confessional: A sweet, tender moment**

Bob: After I fell asleep, I had the same dream again… But under a different outcome. Hannah, somehow, saved me! She's pretty much the nicest person I've ever met, besides Tina and my teammates.

Hannah: All Bob needed was a little encouraging words, that's all…

Angel: Aww… So cute! But not the kind of cuteness I gave to Danny after what he did! Hope you enjoy a loooooonnnnnngggggg night of dreaming about Fluttershy!

* * *

The next morning, everyone was in the Mess Hall, looking at a sheet covering… something. Danny, however, wasn't a bit happy in the slightest.

"Stupid pony… Do I look like a Brony to you?" Danny said out loud.

"Aw, shut up, Danny. You most likely deserved that dream about Fluttershy." Whitney said.

Meanwhile, back at the people looking at the sheet…

"You think Nerdi is under here?" Kagura questioned.

"Most likely; sheet's a little too small to be anything else." Ugra noted.

A few minutes passed by, until Isaac came into the room.

"Yesterday, Danny tried to ruin Nuva by throwing Nerdi into machinery on purpose." Isaac noted, as everyone starred angrily at Danny.

"I tried my best to remake her…" Isaac said, before pausing for dramatic tention.

"But… It's okay, maybe it was too hard." Whitney noted, getting ready for the worst. Isaac began to continue.

"…And so, I present to you, Nerdi 2.0!" Isaac says as he lifted the sheet. Nerdi looked pretty much the same, except she was a little more plush. She was still a puppet, but one thing that was new topped everyone off.

She had legs now. It resembled pink sweatpants.

"So, Nerdi, what do you think?" Isaac said to the puppet.

"I… feel like new." Nerdi said, before feeling some… new feeling under her.

"Wait, you gave me legs?" she asked Issac.

"Yep!" Isaac said to the puppet, as she jumped into the air, and kissed him on the cheek. (Or close to kissing, as far as puppets go.)

"Isaac, you lucky dog!" Omelette said, until two very familiar people came into the mess hall.

"…No, I say Ninjas are better!" Chris argued with Chef Hatchet.

"No, pretty boy, I say pirates! They're the scrounge of the seas!" Hatchet yelled right back.

"Ninjas are fast and stealthy! Plus, they have katanas!"

"But pirates have boats and cannons! Like a true man of the sea!"

"Ninjas!"

"Pirates!"

The campers were enjoying the classic argument. Maxwell and Tina were even eating popcorn in the middle of the debate.

* * *

**Confessional: A classic debate…**

Omelette: A Pirate vs. Ninja debate? Well, at least it's better than Team Jacob vs. Team Edward… That kind of crap people call "life-changing literature" kinda makes me gag.

* * *

"This is getting nowhere fast, Chris, we gotta think of something." Hatchet said.

"Hmm…" Chris said, then looked at the campers.

"Is this going where I think its going?" Yuki said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Chris is introducing the challenge to the campers. "For today's challenge, you'll be separated into teams of two again! You know the deal, A-L, you're known as the Zekes of the Shadows!"

The campers on that side shrugged their shoulders.

"And as for M-Y, you guys are known as… the Bridgettes of the Seas!" Chris shouted out loud.

"So, it's a Pirates vs. Ninjas challenge, right?" said Luka.

"You got it! Plus, you gotta dress for the occasion, so costumes are in the Arena building; the building we used yesterday! Afterwards, come back here for the rules…"

The campers ran towards the Arena building.

"So, our next challenge will be underway! Will Ninjas prevail?" Chris said, before being interrupted by Hatchet.

"Nope, pretty boy, pirates will rule the day!" yelled out Hatchet.

"Anyways, find out, after the break!"

* * *

And so, the next challenge begins! Who will come out victorious? Pirates? Ninjas?

**[1] **COPS was an old cartoon from the 80's.

**[2] **It's a reference to Mystery Date, an old board game from the 60's, where you try to get a date. Beware not to get the dud!

**[3] **Hope you like the shout-out, CragmiteBlaster!

Next challenge: Ninja Battle on the Wild Seas!


	13. 13: The Legend of BreadBeard

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. However, all my characters belong to me.

So very sorry for the delay, but I had writers block…

Fun Fact: Peter was gonna be called "Paul", named after Pokemon's Paul (A jerk in his own right). However, after Letterama's Paul came to the scene, I changed my Paul's name to Peter. Think I should make a Mary to "complete" the circle?

This time, we shall get on with ye challenges…

Yarrrr!

* * *

**Arena Building, Zekes of the Shadows**

When the campers arrived in their dressing rooms, they saw a sheet of paper telling them to meet at the forest when they were done dressing. The Campers were looking in the costume chest, filled with ninja gear. Currently, they were debating on who shall be leader.

"So, who's good at sneaking around and stuff?" Ethan said.

"I would nominate Hannah, since she wears black, no offense, Hannah." Bob replied.

"None taken." Hannah quirped back at the young kid.

"Uh…" Luka started to say out loud, but silenced herself quickly.

"Nah, I would go for Candace. She most likely watched Ninja Turtles, so she knows about the ninja stuff." Francis said.

"I barely watched Turtles… It's a good show, but… I have too many toons to watch." Candace said.

Luka tried again. "Uh…" This time, someone heard her.

"Something on your mind, Luka-senpai?" Kagura asked.

"Maybe I can be leader?" Luka said. "I'm good at sneaking around. Have to, to save animals from habitats being destroyed."

"Wow, you really do that?" Ethan said.

"Yep! Kinda risky, but at the end, it's all worth it." Luka answered.

* * *

**Confessional: Na-Luka, the Ninja!**

Luka: Well, it is true. The Peaceful Paws saved various animals, and relocated them to animal sancutarys everywhere. Sure, they may not agree with the idea, but they're thankful inside.

Gina: Well, I trust Luka's leadership. Even though we never talked face-to-face, she seems like a decent person.

* * *

**Bridgette of the Seas**

They also found a paper, but they were told to meet at the beach. The M-Z campers were looking in their costume chest. Some of the campers took some articles of clothing, and when Maxwell came back out… He was decked out in a red shirt, blue-jean shorts, and a straw hat. He also drew a scar under his right eye.

"So, what do you think?" Maxwell said. Some of the campers were confused.

"…The heck? I don't think that's too pirate enough." Selena replied.

"Or course its pirate enough!" Tina said, coming out, wearing a white shirt with blue stripes, and orange shorts.

"Who knew there were "One Piece" costumes in here?" Omelette said, dressed in some sort of black suit. She was also holding a Tootsie Roll pop in her mouth.

"Don't forget me, dudes!" Quentin stepped out, looking like Usopp from said manga.

"Well, at least Ross isn't too crazy…" Ugra replied. Sure enough, Ross stepped out, with bright green-dyed hair, and looking almost like Zola from said anime/manga. Ugra sighed as a result.

"Well, at least you're not THAT crazy, Yuki." Xander said, looking at Yuki. She was sewing up a flag.

"Those lessons that Isaac gave me the other day came in handy! Thanks for the idea, Ross!" Yuki said, holding up a flag, which looked like an alien head, with a pair of crossbones behind it.

"Even you, Yuki?" Xander said, sighing.

* * *

**Confessional: We Are, We Are on the Cruise…**

Maxwell: (He is in his Luffy outfit) We kinda got a little bit into this challenge, huh?

Tina: (She is in her Nami outfit) I liked watching One Piece! And by liking it, the Funimation dub. None of that "4Kids" crap they belched out.

Omelette: (She is in her Sanji outfit) Sure, I have to be Sanji, but I don't really mind. Gives me an excuse to use this lollipop! Now to see how many licks it'll take to get to the center…

* * *

After a while, all the campers were standing where they were scheduled to meet. There was a chest in front of them. Chris then blared via intercom.

"Hope you got to your respective areas, campers. Now, if you'll look in the chest, you'll find weapons corresponding to whichever side your own. Using those weapons, you have to knock out the other side. The team that manage to knock out the other side completely wins the challenge, and the other side has to send the other home. Any questions? No? Then, let's begin!

* * *

**Zekes of the Shadows**

Alec was fiddling around with chemicals.

"Uh, Mr. Alec? What are you doing?" Bob asked.

"Tryng to make my shurikens more powerful for SCIENCE!" Alec said, before someone snatched one of the vials away.

"Oh, yeah? Here's what I think of your precious science!" Danny yelled at Alec, pouring said contents onto the ground.

"Danny! Those contains chemicals for SCIENCE that may or may not be dangerous!" Alec shouted at the bully.

"And those chemicals are now gone! Now, we got some wimpy pirates to beat up!" Danny yelled out. Bob, not wanting a repeat of the first day, ran towards Hannah's side. They then took off for the beach, but unknown to them, the chemicals that Danny poured out seeped into the ground, into a coffin marked "Breadleg: The Ruthless Pirate. May he Rest in…" The rest of the coffin was so old that the spelling was eroded out… Suddenly, a fist emerged, smashing through the top of the coffin…

* * *

**Bridgettes of the Seas**

"I'm gonna be KING OF THE PIRATES!" Maxwell yelled out loud.

"Getting into character, aren't you?" Tina asked.

"Well, it isn't every day you get to dress as an anime character." Maxwell replied.

Selena looked a bit down. "This isn't really one of my favorite challenges, to be honest."

"Sorry to hear that, Selena." Yuki replied. "Maybe the next challenge will be more to your liking?"

"I hope so, Yuki… I hope so." Selena answered.

"Now, come on! Less yakkin', more ninja nappin'!... Whatever that means…" Ross yelled out.

The team ran towards the forest, but a small squirrel in a ninja outfit, looking like Chef Squirrel, threw some sorta device towards them.

"The heck is that?" Vikki exclaimed.

"Seems to be some sorta device…"Omelette said, while poking at it with her sword. The device then shot out gas, that knocked out the pirate-dressed campers.

* * *

**Confessional: Knockout!**

Chef Squirrel: (He is with Nerdi, making chirping sounds, while she translates)

Nerdi: _Chris hired me to knock out the campers, cause he changed his mind and wanted one-on-one battles instead. I don't know why, but he did promise me a bag of peanuts. _Um… Are peanuts really safe for squirrels?

Omelette: During that time being knocked out, I had some strange vison… What was in that gas, anyway?

* * *

_Omelette woke up (in her street clothes) in some strange place. It looked like the Prehistoric Era, and there were… lizards for cavemen?_

"_Uh, Chris?" Omelette shouted out loud. Is this some kinda sick stunt? And why does one of the lizards sound like "Darkwing Duck"?_

_Suddenly, some UFOs landed nearby, and some aliens came out. Omelette hid behind a rock as she observed what was going on._

"_Greetings. We come for an offering…" The lead alien said._

"_You mean our leader? Let me go fetch him for you." The DW-sounding lizard said._

"_No, no… All we need is some of your hair… And some scales as well." The alien replied._

"_Why would they want hair and scales?" Omelette questioned herself._

_All the lizard cavemen lined up, and delievered what the aliens wanted._

"_I have a feeling… it's not enough…" the lead alien said._

"_I have an idea!" One of the smaller lizards said. "Let's offer some toe-nails, too."_

"_Very well, then." The lead alien replied._

"_Toenails? Are they trying to recreate "James and the Giant Peach" or something?" Omelette said to herself as she continued watching._

_After all the lizards delievered some toenails, the lead alien was happy._

"_Bottoms up!" the lead alien said, as he and the other aliens started drinking some stuff. They started to merge into some giant blue jellybean, which was smiling._

_The lizards didn't think twice about running towards the hills, as they knew what was gonna happen. Omelette, however, wasn't so lucky…_

_The jellybean suddenly exploded into tons of other jellybeans. Omelette got caught up in the explosion, and when she got flown up into the air, she couldn't believe her eyes on what she saw in the center of the explosion…_

"_Princess Celestia?" Omelette said, as the enchanted pony of My Little Pony was standing in the center of the jellybean explosion… herself._

_Omelette then slammed back-first into a hot-air balloon, as some music started playing…_

_My Little Pony_

_My Little Pony_

_Ah-ha-ha-ha… _**[1]**

* * *

Omelette (Back in her pirate outfit) awoke with a strange look on her face. She took her Tootsie Roll pop out of her mouth, looked at it, then threw it behind her back.

"Okay… That's the last time I eat some cereal from the 70's… But the real question is… Where am I?

"I should ask that same question myself…" said a male voice from behind a tree.

"Ethan?" Omelette asked.

"Yep, It's me. So, I guess we have to duel, and stuff. Right?" Ethan said.

"Yep, I guess you're right…" Omelette answered.

The two dueled with their fake swords, until someone delivered the finishing blow.

"Sorry, Omelette…" Ethan said, at the fallen girl. "I hope I didn't hurt you too much." He then tried to offer a handshake, but…

"Ugh… Can't move…" Omelette said, as Chris' voice blared on the intercom.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention; any downed camper is paralyzed temporally until the challenge is done…"

"Well, that's cruel!" Ethan said.

"Oh, relax, Chef Hatchet will pick her up, now go and find more pirates!" Chris yelled as he switched off the microphone.

"So sorry, I didn't know!" Ethan said to Omelette.

"It's okay, Ethan. Hatchet will come shortly to pick me up. Now, go. You have other pirates to slay…"

"Will do!" Ethan then ran off.

* * *

Luka was in the middle of the forest, walking around. She would stop to rub the bunnies that nuzzled up to her. Suddenly, she caught a whiff of a sweet smell in the air.

"Tina? Is that you?" Luka said out loud.

"Aw… nuts." Tina answered as she revealed herself. "And my odor just gave me away…"

"I guess… So, shall we battle?" Luka asked.

"Well, if we must. But I won't go easy on you!" Tina yelled back.

A few minutes later, a paralyzed Tina was on the floor.

"Hope I didn't hurt you too much, Tina. You're very good with that sword!" Luka said.

"Likewise. Meet you back at camp?"

"You got it!" Luka then ran off.

* * *

The rest of the challenge was going smoothly. As for Chris and Chef, they painted a line through the Camera Room, but…

"Nerdi, tell Chef that my hair gel is on his side." Chris said to the puppet. Nerdi then walked over to Chef Hatchet, who was tampering with a bottle.

"Pretty boy wants his hair gel?" Chef said. "Here you go." He handed her some kind of pink bottle.

Nerdi then walked over, carring said gel.

"Here you go, Chris…" Nerdi said, handing over the gel.

"Thanks, ya sock…" Chris then took some gel out and applied it to his hair.

* * *

**Confessional: Hairy!**

Hatchet: (He is snickering) Thing is, I switched around the labels… (He then shows the label, that says "Pretty Punk Hair Dye")

* * *

Nerdi met back over to Chef Squirrel, who was watching the challenge, while eating some acorns. Nerdi then picked up a bag of cotton balls, and began to watch the cameras.

"So, Squirrel, what did I miss, meow?" Nerdi asked the squirrel.

"_Well, after the pink-haired girl got knocked out, Kagura met up with Yuki, and the Asian got knocked out, and Bob ran across Ross. And the "happy little bush" won, despite his size."_ Chef Squirrel chirped.

"Yeah, you couldn't make that up if you tried…" Nerdi said, until noticing something on Monitor 3. "Hey, Squirrel? Did you see that, meow?"

"_See what? I was busy with watching Selena getting KO'ed by Isaac."_

"Not that, it looks like some… skeleton pirate thingy…" Nerdi said, beginning to move the camera to where the skeleton was at.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, the skeleton pirate then took a sword, and cut some kinda electric box. Meanwhile, in the computer room, the power just shut off.

"Aww… Great!" Nerdi lamented.

"_And Ethan and Yuki was about to duel, too…" _Squirrel chirped in sadness.

"Maybe I should check out the power box?" Nerdi said.

"_Be careful out there…"_

Nerdi snuck over to where the power box was. It was completely shredded, most likely due to a sword slash. "Okay, someone musta cut through this box. But how? It couldn't been any of the campers. Those swords aren't even sharp! She then noticed some footsteps that looked rather… very very skinny. Almost bone-like.

"Could be that skeleton?" Nerdi pondered to herself as she began to follow the steps.

Around the same time that the skeleton cut the power, Ethan and Yuki were running towards each other, yelling a battle cry, until…

"Huh?" Yuki questioned, tapping her blade on Ethan a few times. "Should you be paralyzed by now?"

"I'm not sure…" Ethan answered.

"Well, since we're here, wanna talk about stuff?" Yuki asked.

"Sure!"

* * *

**Confessional: Friendly Chit-Chat**

Ethan: We walked and talked about stuff. Like how Yuki's mom is a very talented artist. But Yuki did say she was catching up!

Yuki: (She is drawing something in her sketchpad.) Okay, if Omelette is falling in love with Xander, I can always hook him up with… Well, Vikki is always an option. (She then shows a drawn picture of Ethan and Vikki holding hands.)

* * *

During their talk, they heard some swift footsteps. "Um, Danny? I'm not interested in playing your games…" Yuki said.

"Yeah, whoever you are, come out!" Ethan yelled out.

"Danny who is this Danny you speak of?" the voice spoke back, as he appeared. He looked to be a skeletal figure, most likely the same one that wrecked the power box that somehow switched off the swords as well. He was dressed in old pirate garb, but one thing that he was holding was shaking Yuki up a bit.

"Uh…. Um… Is that…" A shaken and scared Yuki pointed at the skeleton pirate's sword.

"Scared, aren't we? Well, I'm flattered! You may call me BreadBeard! The most ruthless pirate to ever walk the seas! Seriously, I stole from the poor, to give to the rich! Then I killed the rich and robbed them! Mwahahah!" BreadBeard said while laughing manically.

Ethan was still confused. "Why would they bury an evil pirate in Canadian waters, anyway?

"Anyway, let me let you see what a cannonball can do to your guts!" BreadBeard said as he opened his shirt, but Ethan and Yuki already bolted.

"Come back here! " BreadBeard then started to run to where Ethan and Yuki could run towards.

Meanwhile, Hannah and Whitney were playing a card game. Since their swords weren't working, they decided to settle their battle via a card game.

"So, that would take you down to… um… 5,200 Life Points?" Hannah asked.

"I'm not sure…" Whitney said, before spotting Ethan and Yuki running past them. They stopped to warn Hannah and Whitney, however.

Guys, you may wanna run, there's a psycho pirate on the loose." Yuki said, panting between breaths.

"A psycho pirate? Only one I can think of would be Zero, if he was still here?" Whitney asked before they heard a sword swish, and a tree branch fell down. Among the slight carnage was BreadBeard, looking pissed.

"Okay, how can a rusty sword still be THAT sharp?" Hannah asked, before seeing the others fled. She started to run, but not before picking up a rock…

"Hey, psycho! Swab THIS deck!" Hannah threw the rock as hard as she could… towards BreadBeard's… Bread Basket.

"Thought that could work?" BreadBeard said. Seeing that the attack didn't work, Hannah took notice.

"Well, see ya!" Hannah then started to run towards where the others were running.

During their chase, Yuki tripped. Seeing BreadBeard leer over her, she braces for the worst, until…

A whipping sound from Whitney's wrist bandage caught ahold of BreadBeard's bony hand holding the sword, and yanked it off.

"Not so tough now, aren't you?" Whitney said, making BreadBeard madder. Yuki then picked herself up, and started to run with the four.

* * *

**Confessional: Get equipped with Tetanus Sword!**

Whitney: (Looking at the sword) Well, this is a pretty awesome sword…

BreadBeard: Grrr… Bandage Girl has awoken a mad giant!

* * *

The four ran and ran, until they couldn't run no more… Because they reached the Cliffside.

"We're trapped!" Yuki cried out in fear.

"Big time!" Hannah said. "I don't wanna die like this, death by psycho pirate!"

The four then looked in fear as BreadBeard walked towards them.

"This is gonna be like old times… I remember the scenario, a group like you four were trying to take me on, but, I took care of them REAL good!" BreadBeard sneered, walking closer to them.

"This is bad…" Ethan said.

"And now, I shall remake history! Any last words before you walk the plank?" BreadBeard questioned.

"Yeah…" Whitney said. "THINK FAST!" Whitney then threw her fake sword that was still off. The others slapped their head in embarrassment.

"When we get to the afterlife, remind me to not share you any afterlife pizza…" Hannah said.

BreadBeard looked at the sword in confusion, holding the blade. "Well, whatever you say…"

But, at that exact time, a big shock came out of said sword. "BZZZZZZT"

* * *

Back at the power box, Squirrel, now charred black, managed to fix the power. "_SUCCESS!"_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the cliff-side, the four were looking at the now paralyzed skeleton pirate, tied to a huge rock.

"So, what do we do now?" Yuki questioned, with Hannah lifting said rock.

"You'll never get rid of me, I'll be back!" BreadBeard shouted at them.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. WEEEEEEE!" Hannah yelled out, throwing the rock as far as she can.

"AAAAARRRRRrrrgggggghhhh…."

And just like that, BreadBeard was gone.

"So, who won the match?" Whitney said.

"Oh, yeah, we forgot we were in a match!" Ethan answered.

"Actually, it's pretty much a tie." Chris said, via intercom. "When the power switched off, only Ethan, Yuki, Hannah, and Whitney was left standing… Go figure."

"So, what do we do about the vote-off, then?" Yuki said.

"We're still thinking about it, paint girl!" Chris said, as he switched off the intercom.

Nerdi then came up running towards them.

"So, what did I miss?" Nerdi asked.

"Just us beating the pirate to submission." Hannah lied.

"DAMMIT!" Nerdi said.

"Hannah, why did you lie like that?" Whitney said.

"Couldn't tell her we were on death's door, and we only survived thanks to… the sword coming back on."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the center of the camp, Chris was talking. He had his hair wrapped in a towel.

"And so, it's a tie. So I guess everyone's going to the campfire tonight." Chris said. Most, if all the campers, sighed in sadness.

"But, for two of you, you'll be getting lucky, because you'll be getting immunity for your outfits! For the Zekes, the one getting immunity is…

…

…

…

"…Luka! She already looks like a ninja already…"

Most everyone cheered for Luka.

"And your reward for immunity is this!" Chris said, producing a milkshaker maker. Luka promptly took it.

"Thanks, Chris."

"Okay, and now the one for the Bridgettes is…" Chef said.

…

…

…

"…Omelette, for making a female Sanji possible."

Everyone cheered for Omelette.

"And for her reward, here you go, you blonde cook of the seas." Chef handed her a Slushie Maker.

"Cool! No pun intended."

"…And the rest of you, we'll see you at the Campfire tonight!" Chris said, as he and Chef left to have the campers do their thing.

"So, who do we vote off?" Bob asked.

"Someone who has been a thorn at our side for far too long, sweetie…" Tina said, glaring at Danny…

* * *

**Confessional: The Big Vote Off**

Tina: So long, Danny! I guess it's Game Over in a few minutes!

Danny: Screw this, I'm voting for Yuki!

Whitney: Danny is so going. After yesterday, I don't trust him around here. What if he attacks the kids while we're sleeping, or worse?

Selena: I know who I'm voting for…

* * *

All the campers were waiting for Chris to appear. They were in their usual clothes now.

"How is he gonna do this, anyway?" Omelette said.

"I'm not sure…" Vikki answered.

Chris then appeared, with a plate of... bags of chips?

"What's with the bag of chips, Chris?" Hannah answered.

"Hey, it's kinda hard to fit 20 something marshmallows on this plate!"

"He's got a point there…" Whitney whispered into Isaac's ear.

"Well, campers, we figured something out… So, here's the deal, if you didn't get a vote, you're safe. If you did get a vote… Well…"

"Get on with it…" Selena said.

"Anyways, the campers that got votes were…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Yuki, Tina, and Danny!"

They were shocked. The two kindest girls they met, being matched up against one crude person like Danny?

"Anyways, the one that's safe currently is… Tina." Chris said, throwing a bag of chips at her.

Yuki and Danny were the ones left. Yuki was worried, while Danny was looking smug.

"Yuki, Danny. This is the final bag of chips, and tonight, it goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Yuki."

Yuki smiled as she grabbed her bag of chips. However, Danny was looking shocked.

"Danny, the Dock of Shame awaits you." Chris said.

"Grrr…" Danny growled, but seeing he was against a lot of people, he turned around and left.

"Fine, I WILL be back…" Danny said, as he started to walk down the Dock.

"Wow, and I thought I was gonna have to throw him overboard…" Hannah said.

But Danny, seeing Chris standing there, punched him in the gut for no good reason.

"OW!" Chris yelled out in pain.

"Not saying good-bye without delivering some pain!" Danny laughed as he boarded the Boat.

* * *

**Flying Flounders**

I never thanked you for saving me, Whitney." Yuki said.

"Well, you're one of the coolest girls I met! Speaking of cool, Omelette's making some slushies. Wanna come with?"

"Sure!" Yuki said in excitement. However, someone was watching them from inside the cabin.

* * *

**Confessional: Someone's got a crush? Or…**

Isaac: I would join them, but… Slushies bring back bad memories.

* * *

Since Chris was unable to do the outro, and Hatchet, Nerdi, and Squirrel were elsewhere, Tina was doing the outro just for the heck of it.

"And so, it's Game Over for Danny! And good riddance, too! However, the game will be stepped up in difficulty! What will the campers face next time? Who will level up in a possible relationship? Find out next time, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!"

* * *

Chris made it back to his trailer. "Well, Danny may be gone, but my hair is still in tip-top condition." He said, while drinking a latte. Taking off his towel, he instantly spit out the beverage at what he saw… his hair was dyed pink. His reaction?

"**CHEF HATCHET!"**

Tina, still on the Dock, looked confused.

"I'm not sure what happened, but… Score one for Chef, maybe?"

* * *

VOTES:

Yuki: Danny

Tina: Danny

Selena: Tina

Danny: Yuki

Everyone Else: Danny

* * *

ELIMINATED: Zero, Peter, Jeanette, Nuva, Danny

* * *

And Danny is gone! I made him rude from the beginning. But he won't be missed. Who would want to miss someone who totaled a cute sock puppet?

**[1]**: Omelette's dream was based on a real dream I had once...

Next Time: We interview Zero, Peter, Jeanette, Nuva, and Danny in a show called All Lettered Out!

BaconBaka Out!


	14. Dictionary: All Lettered Out 1

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. However, all my characters belong to me.

This episode, we interview the fallen ones…

Hopefully I won't get writer's block this time

* * *

…On a stage somewhere on the Playa De Losers, a chubby guy comes out with cheers from the audience. He was tanned, a bit chubby, and wearing a red Hawaiian shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. His name was Jedrek.

"Hello, and welcome to what we call Dictionary: All Lettered Out!" He then says in Alec's voice, "For SCIENCE!"

"Whooooaahhh!" a female voice is heard, as she is riding on a broomstick.

"And that must be my co-host, Ellie. Better stop her…" Jedrek then makes a sound, almost like a police siren. Hearing the sound, Ellie, who was on the broomstick, suddenly stopped.

Ellie was wearing what appeared to be a purple witch's hat with a cupcake decoration. She was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt over a blue shirt, over a pink sweater. She also had some pink pants on. Her raven-black hair was streaked pink, like Hannah's, but also had some additional streaks on the tips as well.

"So, what seems to be the problem, officer?" Ellie asked "Officer Jedrek".

"On the charge that we gotta get ready to interview our first constant." Jedrek answered.

"Anyway… He cussed, a lot."

"He tortured… a lot."

"And he had his mouth washed out with soap, here's Zero!"

Zero comes out into a parade of "booos" from the audience. Some of them even threw soap at him.

"Aw, shut up, you –BLEEP-!" Zero yelled out.

"I would say nice to talk to you, but being your history…" Ellie started to say, until…

"A WITCH! –BLEEP- BURN THE WITCH!" Zero yelled out to the audience. The audience paid no attention.

"Okay, first off, I'm a wiccan. Second off, witch burnings are so 1600's." Ellie said.

"Maybe I should say the questions?" Jedrek asked.

"Sure, maybe –BLEEP- will… I –BLEEP- cuss this –BLEEP-!" Zero yelled out. It was revealed that Jedrek was making said bleeping sound.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. Anyway, why the cussing?" Jedrek asked.

"Why? It's –BLEEP- awesome!" Zero explained.

"And all that got you tasting soap." Ellie said.

"Aw, bite it, you witch."

"Second, how come you shoved Vikki down the cliff?" Jedrek questioned.

"Why? It looked like a fun thing to do at the time!" Zero answered. The audience, Ellie and Jedrek was silent with shock.

Ellie was reaching to her back to something, but Jedrek held his shoulder and shook his head "no".

"Well. That's all the questions I have… How about some questions from the internet audience?" Jedrek said, as he pressed a button, and made some kinda "Wrrring" sound as a giant monitor was lowered.

The monitor turned on with static at first, until three teenage girls appeared on screen. They looked a bit like Luka, except with various other streaks of hair.

"Zero, we like to say a few words with you, especially with what you did with that squirrel!" one of the girls said.

Áw, bite it, you –BLEEP- PETA wannabes." Zero said back at them.

"Man, when Tina started to wash your mouth with soap, we cheered loudly!" one of the other girls said.

"I rather not remember that night…"

"And furthermore…" A bar of soap was hurled at the screen, breaking it.

"Sigh… Just sit down over there, Zero." Ellie said, pointing at the bleachers.

"Man, Chris is so gonna kill us…" Jedrek said.

"Not as much as our next constant…" Ellie answered. "He's a lover of FPSes, a hater of Nintendo, and is an all-around jerk, give it up for… Peter!

The crowd booed as Peter walked out.

"So, Peter, tell me about your time on the island." Ellie said.

"My time… It SUCKED! I don't know why I signed up for this show…" Peter answered.

"I looked up your bio, and it said "To prove that Graphics makes Games." Jedrek said. "I prefer Cake Mania anyday of the week."

"Or course you would, Jedrek…" Ellie answered back. "Second off, why did you pick on Tina often?"

"Why? She's and her merry team of Kidtendo followers are slowing down progress on true games to be made! Plus, she smelled weird."

"But they're different company's! What does that constitute on her slowing down progress on games?" Jedrek asked.

"Whatever, you wouldn't last a day on my squad." Peter said.

"Speaking of your squad, I just received a message from them." Ellie answered, and showed Peter her laptop. On it, were three other people.

"GunMachine66, I thought you were cool…" The youngest of the group said. "But I know who's more cooler now… And it's NOT you!"

"I thought you were cute… Turns out I was wrong." The female of said group said. "To be honest, I find Ethan more cuter. If he doesn't get a girl, can I have him?"

"Peter, we already agreed, and we're… cutting you out of the group." The third person said.

"WHAT?!"

"Also, we saw those videos of your laughing at kids crying over losing a match!" The girl said.

"So… Are we done? Momma says I have to make my bed soon…" The kid said.

"Oh, okay. Talk to you later, hon!" The girl said, as all three broke contact.

"F-F-F… -BLEEP-" yelled out Peter.

"Aww, don't feel bad, have a cupcake!" Ellie said, producing a cupcake. Peter snatched it from her hands. "You could had said thanks, you know."

Peter, having eaten the cupcake, started to feel sick. After about a minute, he transformed into what appeared to be a kitten.

"What… the hell did you do with me?! What was in that cupcake?" Peter questioned. Even in his kitten-like state, he was still able to talk.

"A few… special ingredients… You'll be fine in two hours, tops." Ellie said, as Peter walked over to the bleachers. Seeing Zero leering down at him, he hid behind the Bleachers.

"Now he's playing with power… Cuteness power". Jedrek said.

Ellie giggled at Jedrek's joke. "Anyways, shall we introduce our next guest?"

"Sure… Well, she was a former nerd, and disappointed Ethan, but things worked out in the end, anyway, here's Jeanette!"

She came out with the crowd applauding as she took a seat.

"Nice to be on here, guys." Jeanette said.

"Likewise." Ellie answered. "Now, how was your time on the island?"

"Well, it was nice while it lasted. I made some friends, but, you know what they say, you can't win them all." Jeanette said.

"Okay, that's good. Second, how come your theme song is the theme from _Carrie_?" Jedrek questioned.

"I have a theme song?" Jeanette also questioned.

"Yeah, someone assigned you guys theme songs that fit your personality." Ellie answered. "Although, I highly doubt you'll go on a telepathic rampage."

"Cool…" Jeanette said.

"Anyway, how did you meet Rick anyway?" Ellie questioned.

"Well, it was in math class when I met him. We… sorta connected, and I… kinda fell in love with him, despite my other side still thinking about Ethan." Jeanette replied. "When I did meet Ethan on the show, it was pure fate, that's all. He's currently employed as an intern, building something for a future challenge, something to do with a pink puffball, or something."

"Anyways, let's take some questions from the Lappy." Ellie pressed some buttons, and someone came on the screen. He appeared to be… crying.

"Sniff… I can't believe she would dump me for someone." The downtrodden boy said.

"You don't look so hot, what's wrong? Ellie said.

"I… need some love advice." The boy said.

"Um, the only thing I can say is get out there and look. You'll find the one someday." Jeanette answered.

"Thanks, Jeanette…" The boy said as he switched off his monitor.

"Well, that's all the time we have for you, you can sit anywhere you want on the bleachers." Jedrek said as Jeanette went over to the bleachers. She saw Peter, in his kitten form, and started to rub on him.

"Man, this sucks…" Peter said.

"Anyway, our fourth guest is a puppeteer, and was deeply hurt by Danny, please give it up, for Nuva!

The audience cheered as she took to the stage.

"Sup, Ellie, thanks for having me here!" Nuva said to Ellie.

"Sorry you had to go out like that. What Danny did was downright mean!" Jedrek said.

"Well, on the way out here, I passed by Peter's room, and I think I saw him snap a disc in half. I think it said _Call of Duty_?" Nuva said. Peter took notice.

"He did **WHAT?"** Peter said in his cat-like state in between Jeanette's rubs. "When he comes out here, I'll—"

"Wow, that's very low…" Ellie said. "Anyway, about Nerdi… We all know what Danny did to her. And, I think you'll like the improvements that Isaac did with her." Ellie said, pressing a button on her Lappy.

Nerdi appeared on the screen, with her legs propped on the table, and eating cottonballs. (What do you expect puppets to eat?)

"Hi, Nuva! Sight for sore eyes, meow?" Nerdi said.

"Oh, WOW! Isaac fixed you up, and included legs! Man, if only my late Grandma was here… she would had loved to see the new you."

"Well, I plan on staying on the Island, I… kinda assigned myself as an intern. Plus, Isaac did mention on sewing me up a boyfriend…"

"Ooh, do tell…" Nuva said to the sockpuppet.

"Uh, Nuva? We have to get a move on. We… Sigh… gotta interview Danny next." Jedrek said. Even he was not looking forward to that.

"Very well, then! See ya later, Nerdi!" Nuva said as she went towards the Bleachers.

"Well, here's our last guest for tonight… He's rude, he's crude, and he's downright… Here's… sigh… Danny." Ellie said.

The crowd booed very loudly as Danny came out. He was giving what appeared to be… censored for audiences.

"So… Danny… How does it—" Jedrek tried to say, until Danny interrupted him.

"It sucked! Sure it was worth it to see Nuva's tears, but it still sucked!" Danny yelled out.

"Well then. Second, why the attack on Bob? He did nothing to you, and thank the gods Hannah came when she did." Ellie said.

"He's a kid, and a weakling! I didn't know that goth would had been so strong!" Danny answered.

"Third, before we get to some fanmail." Jedrek said, as Ellie was going backstage. "Why did you destroy Nerdi like that? It was Nuva's cherished possession."

"Cause, I like seeing the tears of someone who's life was torn to shreds! I still remember Nerdi's screaming in pain!" Danny said before laughing.

Jedrek was silenced with shock. "Ellie… bring out the bag…"

Suddenly, a forklift carrying a large bag was driven onstage by Ellie. Jedrek reached into said bag and pulled out the first letter.

_Dear Danny:_

_You suck!_

_Sincerely, Timmy_

"Gee, it's a lot of hate mail, huh? Wanna read some more?" Jedrek said.

"Bite me." Danny whispered back to him.

"Okay…" Jedrek reached into the bag again.

_Danny,_

_Why do you do these things? How come you made Nuva cry? You need help. I mean serious help._

_Sincerely, Molly._

"Well, Molly, I have one word to say… -BLEEP-" Danny said, as someone shot a dart at him, making him fall asleep.

"He'll be out for a while…" Ellie said, holding some kind of straw behind her back. "Well, that's all the time we have tonight, I'm Ellie…"

"…And I'm Jedrek."

"And I gotta return the forklift, it's a rental! Have a nice night!" Ellie said as the show ended, and everyone started to disperse… Well, almost everyone.

"Wanna get out the lipstick?" Jeanette said to Nuva.

"Sure… This'll teach him not to ruin other people's things…" Nuva said, reaching into her pocket…

* * *

Far, far away from the island, during a stormy night, a laboratory in the middle of nowhere was making some experiments on insects. They were on break, and got done watching the latest episode of Dictionary.

"So, says here that Tween Tour is next… I'm kinda rooting for Pandora myself." Larry, One of the scientists said. **[1]**

"I'm more of a Gareth fan." Iggy, Another scientist said. "But, we gotta get this experiment done." The two looked at a hornet, which was about the size of one's fist. Picking up the hornet with pinchers operated by a computer they started to inject some kinda liquid into it with another piece of sciency machinery. **[2]**

"I can't believe we're doing stuff like this. What is this stuff called again?" Larry questioned.

"Rage-X 92/B. It's said that an insect infected by it goes on a blind rage and attacks anything that smells funny. But it's biggest gear that gets grinded is the smell of bananas… and cotton candy." Iggy answered.

"Well, we better hope he doesn't attack a carnival, if this thing escapes…"

All of a sudden, the lighting struck the antenna on the lab's roof, and the lightning went into the bee, shocking it, and sending the scientists back a few feet.

"Holy crap… All of you okay?" One of the scientists said.

"I'm okay, Larry… But I'm afraid the hornet is not…"

The two scientists creeped closer to the hornet's body as it laid motionless.

"I think it's…"

All of a sudden, the bee started to shake its wings, and started to attack Larry! Luckilly, Iggy took a clipboard and hit the hornet that was on Larry's face. Shaken up, the hornet began to grow in size, and flew past them, out the window, knocking them down in the process, and breaking the window.

With the two running towards the window, Larry was in shock. "Oh, my God… Having that thing out there in the world… Whoever runs across it… Is in a world of hurt." Larry said.

"Hopefully there isn't any place nearby that's dealing with cotton candy and bananas…" Iggy said.

* * *

"Awesome! I won a year's supply of bananas!" Chris said on the island, checking his mail. "And they said it'll be here tomorrow!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the hornet began to continue growing in size, gaining a few new stingers on its back. The hornet started to fly a bit lower. The shark that eaten Whitney a few times took a peak from his watery home, and shuddered a bit. The hornet turned around, and starred at the shark, scarring it off. With the shark scared off, he continued his journey…**  
**

* * *

And here's that was my first Interview chapter! Sorry it gets a bit Science Fiction near the end, but it's to set up the events of the next chapter.

**[1]: **Hope you enjoyed your shoutout to Tween Tour, CragmiteBlaster!

**[2]: **Larry and Iggy were named after the Koopa Kids from the Mario series.

NEXT CHAPTER: Face your fears, Campers! It's the mandatory Phobia Challenge!

BaconBaka out!


	15. 14: Of Spiders and Dresses

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. However, all my characters belong to me.

Vacation is over, back to work!

**Yuki's Face Paint: **An apple on the left side, and a peace sign on the right

This episode, we do the mandatory Phobia Challenge.

* * *

Chris McClean was on the Dock, ready to give the intro to the episode. (He had his dyed pink hair in a brown wig).

"Last time on Total Drama Dictionary, our campers dressed up as pirates and ninjas for the purpose of battling each other. While some campers fought hard, some of them were tossed off the plank. And some of them embarrassed themselves. I'm looking at you, Maxwell. However, a real pirate rose from beyond the grave, and threatened some of the campers. And had it not been for Whitney tossing her sword at said pirate… Well, I don't wanna think about the lawsuits I would go through! At the campfire, it was Danny that walked down the Dock, but the meanie punched me! How rude is that?"

"Anyway, 21 campers remain. What will happen today? And when will my bananas get here? All this, and more, on…"

"TOTAL!"

"DRAMA!"

"DICTIONARY!"

(Cue I Wanna Be Famous")

* * *

**Flying Flounders, Boys Side**

Isaac and Nerdi were talking about various stuff. After Isaac fixed her up, Isaac thought it be more safer to stick to Isaac for the time being. Even if Danny wasn't on the island anymore, she didn't wanna take any chances.

"…And that's why the Song that Never Ends keeps on going." Isaac explained. **[1]**

"Yeah, but still… Lewis was the best puppeteer around, may she rest in peace." Nerdi said. Maxwell overheard it, and looked up from his manga. (Lucky Star)

"I remember her! I grew up with her videos!" Maxwell exclaimed. "I liked Hush Puppy. He was kinda cool."

"I kinda grew up with TUGS." Ethan said. "9 out of 10 Cragmites agree: TUGS is where it's at."

"The tenth Cragmite cheated, somehow." Nerdi explained to Isaac as Bob came into the room holding a take-out tray of slushies. Isaac looked at the plate of slushies.

"Hi, guys! I have slushies!" Bob shouted, slurping on a slushie. "I'm not sure what flavors you guys like, so…"

"I'll take a lime!" Maxwell said. "Thanks, buddy!"

"Cherry for me!" Ethan said, taking his slushie. "Thanks, Bob!"

"Looks like I'm getting the lemon!" Bob said.

Isaac was looking at the remaining slushie.

"Isaac? You okay?" Bob said. Almost instantly, Isaac got up, grabbed the remaining slushie (a grape), and threw it out the door.

Meanwhile on the camp, Chef Squirrel was finishing up on a statue of Whitney, when all of a sudden, a slushie hit the statue. Squirrel wasn't a bit happy.

Back in the cabin, everyone was looking at Isaac in concern, as he huddled to the corner of his bed.

"Isaac? You okay, bud?" Ethan said with a hint of worry.

"Yeah, it's just… I'm scared of slushies." Isaac said. "Kinda a wimpy thing to be scared of."

"Wimpy, nothing! I'm scared of balloons. How they pop, it's just…" Ethan shudders as a result.

"Well, since we're sharing our fears, I'm scared of hornets." Maxwell said. "They're like bees on steroids.

"And I'm scared of being alone." Bob said, putting a hand on Isaac's shoulder. "So, you have nothing to be worried about."

"…Thanks, guys. It's just that… seeing a slushie just…" Isaac started to say.

"If you want, we can drink them outside." Ethan said.

"Yeah, that be good…" Isaac answered.

* * *

**Confessional: I sense a Face your Fears episode coming…**

Isaac: Slushies… They are what caused me to be what I am today.

Bob: Poor Isaac. If I knew he was scarred of slushies, I wouldn't have bought them in.

Maxwell: My fear came about when I was stung in kindergarten. My older cousin bought me a Sailor Moon video to try to cheer me up. It worked, right?

Ethan: I'm kinda not alone. A girl I know, Anita, is afraid of them as well.

* * *

**Flying Flounders, Girls Side**

The girls were In the middle of a conversation…

"…So, I think it would be good if Hannah-Chan was in a dress—"Kagura started to say, but Hannah took notice.

"NO, NO, A THOUSAND TIMES, NO!" Hannah shouted.

"What's wrong with dresses?" Kagura said.

"They're… not my cup of soda." Hannah admitted.

"I'll tell you what's not my cup of soda; clown puppets." Gina said. "Clowns, I can handle. But clown puppets? Nope!"

"Well… I'm scared of the Yukari Mobile from Azumanga Daioh." Kagura admitted. "I kinda wonder why my last name is Yukari, anyway…"

"So, what's your story, Yuki?" Hannah said, as Yuki sighed."

"My fear? It's… switch blades." Yuki answered as she shuddered a bit.

"I kinda figured that out when I saw you looking at that pirate's sword earlier." Hannah said.

"Hold on, what about today, and during the Medieval challenge? You weren't scared about holding a blade then…" Kagura said.

"That's because they were fake." Yuki said, still shaken, until realizing something. "Wait… You're scared of the Yukari mobile?"

"Well, it's driven by a madman, or a madwoman in this case…" Kagura started to say.

"Ooh, do tell!" Hannah said.

* * *

**Confessional: The Yukari-Mobile: Most dangerous car in Anime… EVER!**

Yuki: I've… never told anyone this, but thanks to switchblades, I wear wristbands now, and paint my face daily. If only I was brave enough to stand up to them that day…

Hannah: (She is confused) So, that's what the Yukarimobile does… I should ask Maxwell if I can borrow his Azumanga manga sometime.

Kagura: After that ride, you just wanna reach into the manga and give Chiyo-Chan a big hug.

Gina: Now, if Vikki was made into a puppet, I think things could be different. Maybe I should ask Isaac if it's possible. Hey, he managed to repair Nerdi.

* * *

**Scheming Squids, Boys Side**

Xander and Ross were enjoying some peace and quiet, ever since Danny got eliminated. They were currently talking about stuff.

"So, you really dig that Luka, huh? She's almost as cool as a xenomorph—" Xander said, until Ross shot out of bed.

"Xenomorph?! Where?" Ross shouted, until realizing that there were no xenomorphs nearby. "Xander, don't scare me like that again, okay? I'm… kinda freaked out by them."

"Yeah, they are kinda freaky, huh? They attack in my fear… The dark." Xander admitted. "Sorry for suddenly scaring you like that."

"It's okay, Xander. We all have our fears. And I have mine." Ross said, until he noticed something on the corner of his eye. "Um… Is that an Omelette doll?"

"Isaac made it for me. I think it looks cute." Xander said, holding the Omelette doll. "But not as cute as the real deal…"

"Have you tried asking her out, yet?" Ross questioned.

"To be honest… I kinda get nervous around her. How DO you not do that when around Luka?" Xander answered.

"Well, Dr. Love is here to help you!" Ross said.

"Wait, don't you mean Dr. Love Belmont the Third, Esquire, PhD?" Xander replied.

"First, we gotta work on your nervousness…" Ross began to say.

* * *

**Confessional: Tips and Tricks for getting the Girl**

Xander: I've… never tried talking to girls before. I usually smell bogus, like bug spray… And girls generally don't like dead bugs. Plus, the girls around where I come from usually go for the Jocks, or the Emos. Yeah, leave your nerdiness at home if you live where I live at!

Ross: Xander needs some help scoring with Omelette. And I'm gonna help him!

* * *

**Scheming Squids, Girls Side**

They were also talking about stuff, while drinking some slushies. Tina was playing a SNES game called "Donkey Kong Country", and got up to the third boss. But she was shaking…

"Guys… Can anyone deal with this guy?" Tina said.

"I don't see what the prob is. It only says Bumble B Rumble." Whitney answered.

"The prob?" Tina said as she presses a button. The boss battle started, as a giant bee, with like ten stingers, came towards Donkey and Diddy Kong. A few seconds passes, and they were defeated, causing them a life. **[2]**

"Holy… They make bees that big?" Whitney said, but Tina wasn't on the sofa anymore, but behind it.

"No way, nun-huh, forget it! I am NOT doing that boss battle without experiencing more nightmares that I already have!" Tina said to her friend. "Stupid Zinger…"

"I don't blame you, Tina." Luka said. "I have a fear of Roller Coasters. Kinda ironic, since one of my favorite games is Rollercoaster Tycoon."

"I fear… dating." Selena said, with a lie in her tone.

"Dating? But… Someone as cute and popular as you should be clawing the guys off you!" Whitney replied.

"Yeah. I, however, have already accepted my fate to not finding someone… Though, that Maxwell is kinda cute." Tina said.

"So, what's your fear, Whitney?" Luka said.

"My fear? It's… 50's Style Families… You know, dad smokes a pipe, the sons say Golly-Gee, the daughters talk about their Dreamboat… And 3/4ths of us are Squares…" Whitney said with a shudder.

"Gee, talk about Gary Stuness in a nutshell…" Tina said. They both laugh as a result.

* * *

**Confessional: Whatta hunk… What? I was talking about that tree over there!**

Whitney: 50's Style Families… They're just so…freaking…PERFECT! I can't watch "Leave it to Beaver",, or "Pleasantville" without shuddering.

Tina: Who isn't afraid of bees, and hornets? And beekeepers don't count!

Selena: My real fear? It's dating. A nerd. They deserve to be alone forever!

Luka: I don't blame Tina for being afraid of bees. They can be pretty nasty buggers.

* * *

**Tough Turtles, Boys Side**

The four were enjoying a nice night. They had the door open. Suddenly a dragonfly landed near Ugra, freaking him out.

"Ohhh... Bugger!" Ugra said, jumping behind the sofa. The dragonfly looked at Ugra with a confused look, and flew off. Ugra bolted to the door, and closed it.

"Scared of dragonflies, huh. I can't stand lighting." Quentin said. "It puts a bum on my day."

"I can't stand Terminators. One of them crushed my SCIENCE skulls collection when I was young!" Alec said. Everyone looked at him with a confused look.

"It's best that we don't ask…" Francis asked Ugra and Quentin. They both shook their heads in agreement. "Anyways, I'm scared of deep water."

The four thought in silence for a few minutes.

"Gee, our fears are boring. How come we can't have interesting fears, like "Pancake-Eating Puppies that add lyrics about fried chicken to Beethoven music?" Quentin questioned.

* * *

**Confessional: I'm still confused about the skull collection…**

Nerdi: How come you had to bring the Pancake-Eating Puppies up, Quentin? (She shudders)

Alec: Like I use real skulls for SCIENCE! I use sugar skulls I use when a Mexican store sells them for Day of the Dead.

* * *

**Tough Turtles, Girls Side**

Candace, Vikki, and Omelette were watching a cartoon that was taped via VHS to DVD, and was currently in a commercial.

"_Sunkist searches high and low for Fun Fruit Trees…" _The voice on the video says. Candace takes notice and hides under the bed. Omelette and Vikki look under there in concern for their frightened friend.

"You feeling okay, Candace?" Omelette said in concern.

"No… Those things have come back to haunt me!" Candace answered.

"Nah, they can't be that scary…" Vikki said. Boy, was she wrong. Viewing the DVD player, she sees what appeared to be a tree, with a face looking like the troll face on the interwebs. Vikki looked a little disturbed.

"_Do-oh ho ho ho ho ho…" _the tree says in a creepy matter. Vikki quickly hit the skip button. _"COOOOOKKKIIIEEE CCCCCRRRRIIISSSPPP!" _**[3]**

"Thanks, Vikki." Candace said, crawling out of under the bed. "Those things give me the creeps."

"No prob! I'm scared by heights, and what Zero did my first day here didn't help matters much…" Vikki replied.

"Heck, I'm scared by spiders. I can't even play the newest Donkey Kong due to a certain level in it. Trust me, you WILL have nightmares after that level." Omelette said.

"You guys have normal fears, and I get stuck by Tree Trolls?" Candace questioned.

"Hey, all of us are unique in a way, Candace." Vikki said.

"Yeah. Like how Vikki's butt is kinda cute…" Omelette said, before blushing. "Did I just say that out loud?"

* * *

**Confessional: If you're curious about that level, don't look it up if you have arachnophobia, or want nightmares. Trust me.**

Omelette: Okay, I admit. I'm a bisexual. I connect more to Vikki than everyone else. But I have been getting the hots for Xander. Maybe it happened after the day I got saved by him after Danny nearly shoved me into that sawblade, I dunno.

Candace: Those trees are NOT FUN! AT ALL!

Vikki: Yeah, I gotta agree, those trees aren't fun at the slightest. They carry fruit, so at least they aren't lying.

* * *

The next morning, everyone got up to notice some interns loading some bananas into a cave.

"Okay, even I'm curious. What's with the bananas." Bob asked. One of the interns noticed him, and went up to him.

"Apparantly, Chris won a contest, and won a year's supply of bananas." An intern told him.

Hannah picked up a stray banana. "Apparently, these bananas are the kind that stays fresh in damp caves." Hannah said. "Must be some special banana, go figure."

In the Mess Hall, they were in the middle of breakfast. All was going smoothly, until a balloon floated by. Ethan looked at it in fear, until the balloon landed into his cereal. All of a sudden, the balloon popped, sending milk and pieces of Froot Loops everywhere.

"YELP!" Ethan hid under the table. Yuki bent over and gave him a napkin.

"Here you go!"

"Thanks, Yuki." Ethan said, taking the napkin and wiping the milk off his face. "That balloon ruined my favorite shirt. Do you know how hard it is to find tee-shirts with a crawfish on the front?"

"Yeah… They don't make shirts with a daisy on the front anymore. All it is now is stuff about some singing beaver… And his "baby".

Hannah was listening in on their conversation. As soon as Yuki mentioned the beaver singing about his baby, she walked outside. "Excuse me while I vomit…"

Chris came into the room. "Gooood Moooorrrnnniiinnnggg, Campers! How did you like your gift, Ethan?"

"NOT FUNNY, CHRIS!" Ethan yelled at him.

"Yeah, now his shirt is ruined!" Tina said.

"Anyway, I saw you shaking in the balloon's presence, so… I present to you, today's challenge! Phobia Factor, 2.0!" Chris yelled in excitement.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Omelette said.

"Nope! But I would like for you to meet here at this designated time!" Chris said, giving Omelette a paper. Reading it, Omelette walked out the door.

"And we have a present for our little Goth princess!" Hannah ran back into the messhall.

"Cool! What is it?" Hannah said.

"Simple. A MAKEOVER!" Chris yelled in excitement. Hannah was suddenly wearing a panicked expression. All of a sudden, some interns ran into the Mess Hall, and tied her up. Despite her strength, Hannah couldn't break free.

"Sorry, Hannah." The intern said as they picked her up.

"Help, guys! HELP!"

"Anyways, if you watched Island, you should know what to do. First team to score the most points… Wins!" Chris said, as he walked out the room. But not before releasing another balloon. It floated towards Ethan, but he swatted it away. It floated towards Whitney, popping near her, and knocking her to the ground.

"Oh, crap! Sorry, Whitney!" Ethan said, running towards her and picking her back up.

* * *

Omelette was walking towards where her challenge was being set up, until Xander ran up to her.

"Hey, Omelette..." Xander said.

"Hi, Xander! What brings you here?" Omelette asked.

"Well, after you left, I just got this gnarly feeling in me... And I think it be best if you used this..." Xander said, giving her some kinda grenade.

"Um... It's only a challenge, dude. Why the grenade?"

"I don't know, but I've a feeling it will come useful. Good luck!" Xander said as he walked off. Omelette looked back at him.

"Well, it's nice enough for him to come all this way to wish me luck..." Omelette said, pocketing the grenade.

* * *

**Confessional: Just think about one liners before pulling the pen, Omelette, okay?**

Xander: The grenade I gave Omelette? It's a special bug spray that can kill an army of bugs within seconds. Non-lethal to humans, but it should be used as an absolute last resort. Hand-made by me, patent pending.

Omelette:That Xander... When I think of him, I'm always smile.

* * *

A short while later, Bob and Yuki were waiting outside a dressing room.

"No!" Hannah said inside.

"Come on, I think you'll look cute!" Bob said, trying to reason to her.

"Bob, I like you, but the answer is still no!" Hannah answered back at him.

"My mom used to put me in dresses all the time when I was a baby. How bad can it be?" Yuki said.

"Wanna bet?" Hanna then opened the door to reveal herself.

She was currently wearing a white sleeveless dress shirt, with a light grey skirt. They let her keep her pink highlights, though. Upon seeing this, Bob turned a bit red.

"Wow… You look… kinda cute." Bob said.

"Cute? My current wardrobe is all white! I'm almost like an… albino Goth, or something!" Hannah said back. "Now, Chris, how long do I have to stay in this… thing?"

Chris blared through a speaker. "All day." Hannah's expression darkens.

"…You're a cruel beast." Hannah said to herself as Yuki put a comforting hand on Hannah's shoulder.

* * *

**Confessional: Dress for Success!**

Hannah: (She is in her dress) I miss my wristbands…

Bob: I still think she looks cute, Goth or not… Wait, what am I saying?

Yuki: Don't deny it, Bob. Love finds us one way or another, and it struck you early, hon!

* * *

At the 50 Foot Cliff, a bungee cord was set up. Vikki was looking down the Cliffside, with Ugra and Candace watching. Vikki was visualing shaking.

"Um… Guys?" Vikki said.

"It's okay, Vikki! Plus, you don't have Zero to shove you this time, just jump!" Candace said.

"Yeah, if not for you, do it for Omelette! If she was here, and you jumped, she would be proud!" Ugra yelled out.

"Okay…" Vikki said as she jumped. After a few go-arounds, she was back on solid ground.

"And Vikki scores a point for the Turtles!" Chris said. Ugra and Candace run up to her and hug her.

"Awesome, Vikki!" Candace said.

"You rocked that obstacle like it was nothing!" Ugra also said.

* * *

Ethan was watching Alec's challenge while holding a balloon. His challenge was to hold the balloon all day, and if he lost it, he would lose the challenge.

"Now, let's do this… for SCIENCE!" Alec shouts out loud as some doors opened, and revealed a wall of flame. A tall figure walked out the wall of flame, and it was revealed to be some mechanical metal skeleton, also called a Terminator. It walked towards Alec, and starred at him for a few seconds. Finally…

"Boo." The Terminator said.

"YAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Alec yelled, running out the room.

"Oooh, it's a tough break for the Turtles…" Chris said. Ethan was a bit concerned.

"Are you sure that robot won't go beserk, like that Helen bot did?" Ethan asked.

"Oh, relax, It's not from Kasimar Technologies this time."

"Who is it from?" Ethan asked again.

"Some dude named Wily."

"…This isn't gonna turn out well, isn't it?" Ethan said.

* * *

**Confessional: 3 pairs of underwear's lives were ended on August 19****th****, 2012…**

Alec: Not… Cool, Chris!

Ethan: (He sniffs the air, holding the balloon.) How come it smells a bit in here?

* * *

Omelette reached the cave that the paper told her to meet. Looking into the cave, she shrugged, and entered. Unknown to her, a giant hornet was watching her. Ignoring her, the hornet flew off.

In the cave, Omelette read the next part. "Says here, I gotta grab the "Orange of Outrageousness". Who comes up with these names?"

Omelette continued to walk down the dark, yet well-lit cave. Being it was dark, she was able to see with ease, since she was used to seeing in the dark. "Gee, this is one dark cave…"

A few minutes passed, until finally, she reached her destination. An orange was sitting on a pedestal. "So, that's the Orange of Outrageousness… Kinda looks like an average orange to me." Picking it up, she looks around. Seeing nothing, she turns to leave, until she hears some rustling. "Okay, what was that?" After a few seconds, she shrugs it off as nothing. She continues to walk, and hears some more rustling.

"Okay, now I am concerned..."

Curiously, she turns around, and sees what could cause any aranchophobe to crap his pants. An entire army of spiders has appeared behind her… Her response was clear.

"**HOLY *# %!"**

* * *

Yay, cliffhangers! Who likes them?

(Crickets chirp…)

**[1]** The Song that Never Ends comes from Lamb Chop's Play Along.

**[2] **The boss battle is Bumble B Rumble, from Donkey Kong Country, where you do fight a giant Zinger.

**[3] **The Fun Fruit Trees were mascots for Fun Fruits. And they don't have the face of the troll icon, but they might as well have...

Next episode, the Phobia challenge continues. And Isaac's backstory is revealed!


	16. 15: A Hikki's Past

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. However, all my characters belong to me.

This episode, we see who has the guts to face their fears.

* * *

Chris is sitting in a control room, watching the challenge. He turns to the camera.

"And welcome back to Total Drama Dictionary! If you just joined us, you missed one heck of a scare. I sent Omelette into a cave to retrieve the Orange of Outrageousness… I wonder what she's doing now…" Chris said as he pressed a button in the control room.

* * *

In the cave, a panicked Omelette is running for her life. Behind her was what appeared to be a wall of spiders.

"Not. Cool. Chris!" Omelette said. "Do you know how many nightmares the kids may have tonight?!" Omelette kept on running, as Chris switched off the camera.

"Now, let's see how Francis feels about going deep underwater.

* * *

Near the Dock of Shame, Francis gets into some sorta waterproof box with a hose jetting out of it.

"Okay, you just have to stay in for 15 minutes. Okay, Francis?" the Intern said.

"Fair enough." Francis says as the box is closed and is lowered into the ocean.

* * *

Near some make-shift gate, Kagura was waiting for her Challenge to be brought out, with Maxwell and Candace spectating.

"Doesn't this seem familiar to you?" Maxwell said.

"Besides, my fear is the Yukari-Mobile. There's no possible way they can bring THAT into the real world…" Kagura noted.

The gates opened, and a truck drove out. On the back of the truck was a carnival ride depicting a silver Toyota Corolla… That was beaten up. Kagura and Maxwell was a bit spooked. Candace, however…

"It's only a car, how bad can it be?" Candace asked. Maxwell walked over to the ride and picked up a brochure from inside.

"They say the "Yukari-Mobile Ride" is the sickest and wildest ride around Japan. Over 8,999 people have gotten sick in it." Maxwell read.

"Hopefully I won't be number 9000, Maxwell-Kun…" Kagura said as she entered the ride. Once she got on, Maxwell whispered something to Candace.

"Candace?" said Maxwell.

"Yeah?" replied Candace.

"Believe in any various gods?"

"Yeah."

"Better start praying to all of them for Kagura."

* * *

**Confessional: Did Yukari ever hit 88 in that thing? And saw some serious… stuff?**

Candace: I later watched an episode of Azumanga. It's a pretty good anime, even if I don't watch them often…

Maxwell: Hey, at least it's better than Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Ride…

* * *

Ross and Luka were standing side by side, looking at a roller coaster that was built overnight.

"Okay, how DO we stay asleep during all that construction?" Ross noted.

"I'm not sure, but this is freaky, Ross…" Luka commented.

"Yeah, but you're a toughie with a tongue stud! You can do it!" Ross encouraged Luka.

"Toughie with a tongue stud? Dude, you gotta work on your lines a lot more…" Luka said as she patted Ross on the head, and took off towards the roller coaster.

Going in line for the McClean, Luka couldn't notice a few signs reading "Abandon All Hope, And Your Current Hair-Style", "You must be this hot to enter" (with Chris' mug under the sign), and an advertisement for Yuki Berry Crunch. Getting in the car, she waited for the pull bar to lower as an intern gave… vague instructions.

"Exspectata ut McClean Experientia. Placere possis crura, brachia et caput semper. Uti spero, memento! Vomitus iactura impugnatio!" **[1]****  
**

"Wait, what was that about vomit?" Luka asked as the roller coaster took off. It was a bit slow at first, ascending to the sky.

"Well, this isn't half bad." Luka said. At that time, the roller coaster stopped at the top of the roller coaster. Looking down, she saw that the ground was a good distance away. Looking at the ride, she saw loops and curves, and looped curves. Her reaction?

"Me and my big, pierced mouth…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Bob was put in a plain white-walled room for about two hours to test his fear of being alone.

"Man, this sucks. I wish I had something to do…" Bob said. Eyeing the room, he saw what appeared to be a black marker.

"Wish granted?" Bob said as he picked up the marker. Drawing a line on the wall, he quickly erased it with his finger. "Well, since it can be erased, might as well…

* * *

In the mess hall, Isaac was sitting with Whitney in front of him. Between the two of them was a lime slushie.

"Isaac, you don't have to do this if you don't want to…" Whitney said.

"But I want to… But at the same time, I just wanna run…"

Whitney then thought of something. How can be afraid of slushies? It must had been a traumatic experience to suddenly get scared by a sweet drink.

"Can you tell me the story as to why you're afraid of slushies?" Whitney asked.

"…Very well, then. It all started when I was entering middle school…" Isaac began his story. "…In middle school, or at least, mine, it is a wise decision to keep any hobbies that are deemed "girlie" at home. However, I didn't get the memo, and after day one, I was teased badly for my love of sewing. For about three years, I was made fun of… But one day, I met her…

* * *

_It was another average day in school for Isaac. Coming in after another swirlie, he sat down. The teacher was about to give his lesson until there was a knock on the door. A few minutes later, a beautiful brunette girl came in. Wearing a pink, flowered dress, she sat in the seat above Isaac. Isaac wanted to talk to her, but was too shy… Until she talked to him._

"_Hi, I'm Betty!" the girl called Betty said._

"_Um… I'm Isaac." Isaac said. Betty noticed a doll sticking out of his bag._

"_Did you make that yourself?" Betty asked him._

"_Yep… Made it by hand." Isaac said._

* * *

"That day, we became good friends. She wasn't around much due to her being sickly, but we enjoyed every minute. However, around spring that following year… she stopped coming to school altogether. I asked what was wrong, but the teachers wouldn't say nothing. Finally, I went to Betty's house to get the low-down…" Isaac continued his story.

* * *

"_What's wrong with Betty?" Isaac asked Betty's mom._

"_Isaac, dear… Betty's… sick. They're not sure what it is, but they gave her a year at the latest…"_

_I visited Betty in the hospital every chance I had. But I didn't know how bad she really was._

* * *

"Poor Betty…" Whitney said, with a tear falling down her eye. "Please tell me it got better for you…"

Isaac sadly shook his head, and continued his story.

* * *

_It was the day of the middle school 8__th__ grade Prom. I visited Betty before heading there. At that point, she was in very bad pain._

"_Betty? I'm… not going to the prom." Isaac said. "You were the only friend I had…"_

_Betty, noticing this, opened her eyes… barely._

"_Isaac…? Please… Go to the prom. You'll find… that special one there. You can make her happy, the same way… you made me… happy."_

"_I will, Betty…" Isaac said as he hugged her. Betty then fell asleep. Isaac, put one of his dolls he made for her near her._

_At the prom, they were waiting for who was gonna be crowned Prom King._

"_And the Prom King is… Isaac Hakkit!" the DJ at the prom shouted into the microphone. Isaac, noticing this, took to the stage to give a speech. However…_

"_And now… Let the slushing commence!"_

"_Wait, what slushing?!" Isaac said. He tried to run, but he was splattered with a grape slush. The more slushies of various colors splattered him. Finally, in a stunned state, someone came up to stage, and pulled down his pants. Everyone laughed as a result. Isaac, now teary-eyed, took off for the one place that held his comfort… the hospital. Upon reaching the hospital, and Betty's room, he saw Betty's parents… sobbing. Betty was in the bed… motionless, and not breathing._

"_What's going on? What happened to Betty?" Isaac said with a panicked tone of voice._

"_Betty… passed away." Betty's mom said._

"_No…" Isaac got to his knees, now teary-eyed. Betty's parents picked him up, and took him in for a hug._

* * *

"After the worst night of my life, I've dropped out of school, and preferred to be home-schooled. That's when… I shut myself away from the world." Isaac finished his story. Whitney, listening to the whole story, was holding a tear-soaked tissue.

"Oh, please tell me your old school got their just desserts…" Whitney said.

"No, afraid not…" Isaac answered. Whitney took him in for a tight hug.

"Man, that was one brutal story! I'm so sorry about your loss!" Whitney said. "But at least you have us, your friends!"

"Thanks, Whitney." Isaac said. Then looked down at his slushie. During his story, he didn't notice he drunk it down. Chris blared over the megaphone.

"And Isaac wins a point for his team!" Chris shouted out. Isaac smiled.

"You know, something, Isaac?" Whitney asked.

"Yeah?" Isaac said.

"If Betty was around, I think she would had been proud of you." Whitney said.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right, Whitney." Isaac said, hugging her back.

Unknown to the two, the angelic figure from earlier was watching the two.

"I already am, Isaac." The angel said.

* * *

**Confessional: **_**Sniff Sniff…**_** What a sad story…**

Isaac: You know? Maybe I should try public school again. Since moving to my new town last year, I never gave school a second chance.

Whitney: Man, Isaac's old school was… I really hope they get their just desserts someday.

Angelic Figure: Whitney, I have this to say… Thanks for cheering up Isaac.

* * *

Meanwhile, Omelette was still running from the spider wall.

"Is this karma for eating that whole jar of crunchy peanut butter by myself?" Omelette commented. Still running, even she knew she couldn't keep it up…

"Mom, Dad? I've always loved you! Little Bro? I'm sorry for eating your science project, I thought it was gummy grass! Xander? Wait… Hold on…"

Omelette then remembered what Xander said this morning…

* * *

_"Well, after you left, I just got this gnarly feeling in me... And I think it be best if you used this..." Xander said, giving her some kinda grenade._

_"Um... It's only a challenge, dude. Why the grenade?"_

_"I don't know, but I've a feeling it will come useful. Good luck!" Xander said as he walked off._

* * *

Remembering Xander's words, she took out the grenade. Thinking of a one liner, she thought up one quickly. Stopping, and turning towards the spider wall, she waited for them to get close.

"Hey, arachnids! Aranch-off!" Pulling the pen, she threw the grenade.

**BOOM!**

The grenade exploded into a cloud of green fog. Any spiders in contact were killed almost instantly. Taking off for the exit, she soon reached it.

"Pant…Pant…" Omelette breathed in and out.

"And Omelette gains a point for her team!" Chris shouted into the intercom. An angry Omelette looked up at the intercom.

"Chris? That was NOT fun!" Omelette yelled out. "Being chased by a wall of spiders? That was scary AND brutal!"

"And it will bring in the ratings! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something to do…" **[2]**

* * *

**Confessional: Muncher Run!**

Omelette: The good news is I don't have to play that level anymore… I lived it.

Chris: For this next challenge to work, I had to "borrow" some old friends…

* * *

The scene suddenly turns black and white, as Chris starts speaking…

"Yuki Berry Crunch, the only cereal sugar-coated and glazed with donut glaze proudly presents…

**The Guitar Dad**

Featuring Bridgette as Momma,

Beth as Miranda, the elder daughter,

Cody as little Timmy…

And Trent as The Guitar Dad!"

The "episode" began with "Timmy" coming into the door. "Dad" and "Miranda" were sitting in the living room.

"Golly Gee, dad. I made a new friend today! And it's with a girl!" Cody said to "Dad".

"That sounds swell, sport! You should show us sometime!" Trent said to his "son".

"In fact, she's outside!" Cody said as Whitney walks in. Whitney was still dressed in her usual outfit.

"Miranda" takes a note at Whitney's bandages.

"Wow, she's… unique." Beth said.

Whitney reads from her script.

"Uh… Nice to meet you, you have a swell lawn." Whitney said, then said to herself, "Swell lawn? Who writes this crap?"

"Is it okay for her to stay for dinner, dad?" Cody said.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, dear!" Bridgette said, coming from the kitchen.

"Neat!" Cody explained.

Whitney read from her script again. "That would be swell!" Whitney then rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Confessional: Gee Whiz, this is gonna be fun.**

Whitney: Case in point, I would NEVER talk like this in real life. I'm not sure if they really talked like this even IN the fifties.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ross was getting ready for his challenge. Hannah was spectating.

"Your job, Ross, is to kill the Xenomorph before it gets towards you."

Ross was holding a ray gun, while a Xenomorph robot was being controlled by an intern.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Ross said.

"Don't worry, the tail is made of cardboard…" Chris said, as the intern started to control the Xenomorph. Ross started to shoot at the alien, but he couldn't get his gun to work, and the Xenomorph "stabbed" Ross in the heart with his tail.

"Tough luck, Ross. Looks like you can't scream, because you're now dead…"

"Hold on, Chris." Hannah said, taking Ross' gun. Doing a bit of tinkering she learnt from Gina, she fires the gun at the Xenomorph.

**BOOM!**

The gun destroys the Xenomorph robot, and the wall behind it… Chris and Ross were wide-eyed.

"Oops… Sorry, Chris." Hannah said.

The ray gun blast kept on going… Towards a statue of Selena, destroying it.

* * *

At the Dock, where Francis' challenge was taking place, Selena took out what appeared to be a stink bomb. Laying it near an air hose, she lit the stink bomb, and ran off.

"Selena? It's time for your challenge!"

"Oh, boy…" Selena said in disgust.

Walking to the Mess Hall, a table was fixed up with a candle-light dinner.

"Now, Selena, it's time to see your date. Meet Elroy!" Chris said, as he pulled up the curtain to reveal…

…What appeared to be a chubby boy with frizzy hair. He was wearing glasses which was bandaged up. His face was acne ridden. He was also wearing braces with head gear. His t-shirt read the words "Dungeon Master".

"Snort… What a beauty…" Elroy said in a nasally voice.

* * *

**Confessional: The Nerd to end all Nerds**

Selena: What followed, was without a doubt… the WORST EXPERIENCE EVER! See, THIS is why I hate nerds!

Elroy: She digs me…SNORT!

* * *

Back at the Rollercoaster, the ride was still going on.

"Well, in retrospect, this was… kinda fun." Luka thought to herself as the ride arrived back at the station.

"And Luka wins it for her team!" Chris blared from the intercom.

"Awww, no more?" Luka said, as she noticed a dejected-looking Ross waiting for her.

"Ross? What's wrong?" Luka said in concern.

"I... failed my challenge..." Ross replied. Luka took him in for a hug.

"Hey, it's okay, now. Those Xenomorphs were just too tough to be tamed..."

"Thanks, Luka." Ross said as he hugged back. During their hugs, they could had swore they smelt something coming… from the Dock?

"Chris? What did you do?" Luka questioned as she and Ross started to run towards the Dock.

At the Dock, the Interns were holding a shaken Francis, who had a gas mask on.

"Who, in their right mind, lights a stink bomb near an air tank?!" Francis said.

Luka and Ross arrived as they were carrying Francis off. Going towards some clock, she saw that Francis had a minute left before he passed the challenge.

"Well, that sucks. He was doing so well, too." Luka said to herself.

"Yeah, who could had lit a stink bomb near here?" Ross said. "There's no pranksters, as far as I know on this island..."

* * *

In the forest, Candace was waiting for her challenge to start. In front of her appeared to be a tree with what appears to be the Troll Face… or close to said face.

"All you have to do is hug a Fun Fruit Tree. Just one." Chris said over the intercom.

"Okay, I can do this… I can do this…" Candace said, as she walked over to the tree…

"DOH-HO-HO-HO-HO!" The Tree started to laugh at her.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Candace said as she screamed, and ran the other direction.

* * *

**Confessional: -Shudders- I can't stand them as well**

Candace: Those things are not natural! Who grows this stuff?

* * *

Meanwhile, at "Dinner", Cody was talking about his friend, Whitney.

"…And she's really swell at stickball!" Cody said. Whitney read from her script.

"Uh…Yeah. Golly, I hit it out of the park!" Whitney read, then said to herself. "Yeah, I totally suck at actual baseball…"

"So, dad? Whitney is taking me to the social tomorrow. Can I go?" Cody said to his "dad".

"Or course, sport." Trent answered.

"Golly, thanks, dad!" Cody said as he hugged his "dad".

"And Whitney wins a point for her team!" Chris said into the intercom.

"You mean, we're free?" Whitney said. "WOOOO-HOOOO!" She and the others ran out of the studio in happiness. However, one of the previous campers had bigger fish to fry… Or free.

* * *

In the white-walled room, Bob was enjoying himself drawing on the walls. However, the door opened, and said figure walked in.

"Wow, these are some neat drawings, Bob." The figure said.

"Gee, thanks…" Bob turned around, and he couldn't believe his eyes on who he saw.

"B-B-Beth?" Bob said nervously.

"Yep! It's my duty to inform you that you passed your test with flying colors." Beth said to the kid. "Also, here you go!" She handed him a piece of paper with her signature on it.

"An autograph from you?" Bob questioned.

"Yep! In fact, I'm rooting for you! Now, go and win, little man!" Beth said, as she ruffled his hair.

* * *

**Confessional: Cameo GET!**

Bob: I can't believe I got to meet Beth! This is so cool! …She's a lot cooler in real life!

Beth: Bob's a really cool dude, I hope he makes it far! And Hannah? I think you'll be very lucky, someday!

* * *

Quentin was waiting around for his challenge to start.

"Well, here we go… I can do this." Quentin said, as a bolt of lightning came down. He ran off without a word.

"Tough break for Quentin…" Chris blared. "But let's see how Ugra can fare against some dragonflies."

Ugra was currently shaking in a fetal position, with an swarm of dragonflies surrounding him.

"…Or not. Okay, how's Kagura doing?"

The Yukari-Mobile was still going. From the cam inside, Kagura was holding her seatbelt tight to herself.

"Well, she's doing fine right now." Chris said. "But let's see if Yuki can take on a switch-blade?"

* * *

In the mess hall, Yuki had her hand put on the table. She was sweating bullets. Ethan was watching her challenge, while still holding his balloon.

"Yuki, for this to work, you need to take off your wristband." Chris said.

"But…"

"If you don't, you won't pass the challenge, and you may be voted off…" Chris answered.

Yuki knew there was no escape. She took her wristband off slowly, as Ethan took notice.

There were faded scars on the top of her wrists.

"Yuki doesn't… nah. I'm just thinking too hard." Ethan questioned himself.

"Okay, now. All you have to do is wait until the blade reaches you. If you can wait that long, you pass!"

Yuki shaken her head, while trembling.

As the Intern took the knife, he slowly creeped the blade closer to her wrist.

And closer.

Closer.

Closer,

"NO!" Yuki yanked her hand away, and put her wristband back on. "I don't care if I get voted off, I can't do it!"

Ethan walked over to her, and hugged Yuki.

"It's okay, Yuki. It must have been too early to tackle your fear… You tried your best." Ethan said.

"Thanks, Ethan. Say, isn't it over?" Yuki questioned.

"Over?"

"Your challenge! I think you can let go of your balloon now." Yuki said.

"To be fair, these things aren't so bad. Plus…"

Ethan revealed that he drew what appeared to be Yuki's face on the balloon.

"You can make things like this… cute." Ethan said.

"And Ethan wins a point for his team!" Chris blared. Ethan took Yuki's hand, and gave her the balloon string.

"Hopefully this makes you feel better." Ethan said. Yuki smiled.

"Thanks, Ethan." Yuki replied.

"It's what friends do!" Ethan said, as a very annoyed Selena walked out.

"No, no, NO!" Selena said as she angrily walked out. Ethan and Yuki watched as she walked towards the door.

"I'm guessing Selena didn't have a good date?" Yuki questioned as Elroy walked out.

"Sorry that your date walked out on you." Ethan said.

"It's okay, Ethan. That was my purpose, anyway. I'm not really a nerd." Elroy said, as he removed the headgear and glasses. He deflated his fat suit. "I was just playing one."

"How do you do the acne, anyway?" Yuki asked.

"Ah, the magic of stage makeup." Elroy quirped.

"Cool…" Yuki said.

* * *

**Confessional: Not a knife nut.**

Yuki: I can't keep running from my past forever… Sooner or later, it'll catch up to me. I should ask Ethan my past tonight, if possible.

Elroy: I know what Selena is up to, and I hope a geek takes her down… Total karma right there!

* * *

Bob, and Hannah, still in her dress, was waiting for Kagura to finish up her challenge.

"So, how long does Kagura have?" Hannah said as the ride stopped. A shaky Kagura stepped out.

"Ooh… That was wild enough for my tastes…" Kagura said.

"And Kagura wins a point!" Chris blared. "And Hannah wins the point too."

"Does that mean?" Hannah said with a light in her eyes.

"Yep, you can take the dress off now." Chris said.

"WOOO-HOOO!" Hannah said, as she ran off… Bob was watching her.

"She looked cute in that dress." Bob said. "But I like her Goth outfit as well."

"Seems someone's getting a crush, Bob-kun!" Kagura answered.

"What? No, I'm not!" Bob said.

"You'll deny it now, Bob. But you'll see she's the one for you!" Kagura answered.

"But… We're still kids!" Bob said.

"For now!" Kagura answered as she rubbed his hair.

* * *

Gina was waiting in front of a puppet show.

"So, when is this show's supposed to start?" Gina questioned.

All of a sudden, a clown puppet came out from the booth, and uttered one word.

"Hi!"

Gina, seeing the puppet, suddenly fainted.

"Aww, not again!" the clown puppet said.

* * *

Xander, was in the middle of his challenge. He was in a dark room, and had to stay in for about 30 minutes. But, at minute 28…

"Let me out of here, man!" Xander said, pounding at the door. He was let out, but he failed his challenge.

"Well, we only have two constants left. Hey, Rick! Is that Zinger-bot ready yet?" Chris said.

"It's gonna be about 30 minutes, Chris…" Rick said, as there was a knock at the door. Rick opened it.

"Sir, I'm Iggy, and this is Larry." Iggy said.

"Don't care." Chris said, as he watched the monitors.

"Sir, we believe your island is in danger. One of our experiments escaped last night, and we tracked it to this island." Larry said. "It is what happens to be a giant hornet, but a lightning strike… Made it grow into a giant size.

"Again, don't care." Chris said.

"It can and will attack anyone that smells like _cotton candy _and _bananas_.

Chris' eyes widened. "That's where I sent Tina and Maxwell! They're headed to the Banana Cave!

"I can understand Tina, but why Maxwell?" Rick asked.

"Bees, Zingers, they're close to the same…" Chris said.

"How much time do we have?" Larry said to Iggy.

"I'm… not sure." Larry said, as he seen Chris taking out a CD, and setting it to some track. All of a sudden, some tense music started playing. (I'll Face Myself, Persona 4)

"Um… Is the music necessary, Chris?" Rick asked.

* * *

**Confessional: What tense background music could fit here?**

Rick: Sometimes, I question Chris at times…

Chris: Sometimes, you need the best music for a hairy situation… But what if they got hurt, or worse?

* * *

In the Banana cave, they were walking to their destination. Tina was thinking about something.

"Something tells me I seen this before…" Tina said.

"It's only bananas. Really good bananas, too." Maxwell replied.

Unknown to the two, some creature was watching, keeping its eyes on Tina.

"And what's with the music? It's a challenge, not a game…" Tina yelled out.

"Maybe they wanna make this challenge special." Maxwell said.

"Bzzz..."

"What was that?" Tina asked.

"I'm not sure..." Maxwell said.

"BZzz..."

"I think it's getting closer..." Tina said, starting to panic.

"Tina? No...need to worry..." Maxwell said, but even he was starting to get scared.

"BZZZZ" All of a sudden, a yellow blur hit Tina, knocking her on the ground, and knocking off her glasses. She looked up, and started to panic at what she saw, with her current double-vision.

"AGH AH NO NOT THE BEES! NOT THE BEES!" Tina replied, seeing in her mind, three bees. **[4]**

The hornet tried to attack again, but Maxwell ran up to it, and punched it in its face, making it dizzy for a moment. Picking up Tina's glasses, he ran back to her and gave them to her.

"Don't worry, Tina. It's only one bee, and what a bee it is…" Maxwell said, with a hint of worry. When Tina put her glasses back on, she could only think of one thing to say…

"**HOLY HANAFUDA!"** Tina shouted out. The hornet took notice, and tried attacking again. Tina picked herself up, and dodged in time.

"Kids? Kids? This is Larry." Larry blurred into the intercom.

"Who?" Maxwell questioned.

"I'm not sure how you got yourself into this, but we found a weakness."

"Already?" Chris said.

"It may be silly, but it has an severe allergy to…

* * *

"Barrels? Is he toying with us?" Tina questioned.

"I'm not sure, but it may be crazy enough to work!" Maxwell said, as he eyed the room for an empty barrel. Luckily enough, he found one.

"Okay!" Maxwell said, running to the barrel. "Once Queenie gets closer, we hit her with this, okay?"

"It may be a silly idea, but okay! I'm surprised they can be lifted by you, Maxwell!" Tina answered.

The hornet inched closer.

"If this doesn't work, we may be going to the big anime-con in the sky…" Maxwell said as he waited for the bee to get closer. As it got closer…

"NOW!"

Maxwell swung the barrel, hitting the hornet hard. Damaging it's wings, Maxwell snuck closer. He handed the barrel to Tina.

"Your turn to take a hit."

Tina looked at the hornet, and grinned.

"Hey, bee? BEE-HAVE!" Tina said, as she slammed the barrel hard on the hornet, shattering it, and somehow, beheading the hornet. The hornet's head rolled towards Maxwell's feet, as he kicked it hard towards the entrance. All of a sudden, a giant banana came crashing down.

"Woo-Hoo, yeah!" Tina said as she began dancing with Maxwell. Upon seeing what she was doing, she stopped, and blushed. **[3]**

* * *

**Confessional: That bee buzzed off, huh?**

Tina: Well, that came out of left field. Me and Maxwell are just friends, okay? JUST. FRIENDS! But he is so nice… And cute…

Maxwell: I don't understand why Tina just suddenly grabbed me like that, and danced around. But, for some reason, I'm kinda… happy. Plus, her hair is kinda cute as well.

* * *

The entire cast was watching from outside the cave, waiting for them to come out. However…

"Something's coming out!" Whitney yelled out as the hornet's head came out. Whitney took one look at it, then smiled.

"No way you're hurting my friend! Have a nice trip!" Whitney said, as she walked a fair distance, then ran towards the hornet's head, and kicked it. It was kicked so hard, it flew about a few miles.

"Dang… Where do you think it'll land?" Yuki said.

* * *

Meanwhile, on another island...

"...And that's our challenge! Any questions?" A tanned girl named Quana said.

"Yeah. What the HAHAHAHAHA heck is that?!" a blue-haired girl called Opal questioned. Everyone there ran off, and what appeared to be the head of a hornet landed.

"Okay, that was weird…" A male, named Spider, said.

"Wow, whatever happened to this dude… He really had his corn flakes burnt." VayVay, a girl with an airy tone in her voice said, knelling down at the hornet's head. **[5]**

* * *

No sooner after the head was kicked off, Maxwell and Tina came out soon after.

"Tina!" Bob yelled, hugging Tina. "Are you okay? I saw when that hornet hit you, then…

"Bob? I'm okay. You don't need to worry, now." She then turned to Chris. "So, does that mean me and Maxwell win this part?

"Yep, you all passed with flying colors! Now to tally up the scores…" Chris said, as Maxwell noticed the scientists loading the dead hornet up.

"Thanks for all the help, guys!" Maxwell shouted.

"Anytime, Maxwell!" Iggy said, then remembered something. "Oh, yeah! If you can, can you mail an autograph to my son? He's a fan of yours!"

"I'll make sure to do that!" Maxwell yelled back.

"Okay, can we put the attention back to me? Winning 6 to 2, it's the Flounders!" Chris said, as the Flounders cheered.

"Cool! Hopefully, you make it through, Whitney!" Isaac said.

"And in Second Place, it's the Squids!" Chris said.

"Wait, that means…" Quentin said to himself.

"And with a score of 1 to 5, the Turtles is sending someone home!" Chris shouted out. "See ya at the Campfire!" Chris then left.

"So, who do we vote out?" Omelette asked.

"Hmm…" Alec said, as a panicked Nerdi ran past them.

"HELP! MAKE THEM STOP!" She yelled out as she was chased by a puppy with a pancake in his mouth, and a speaker tied to his back, playing Beethoven's Symphony No. 1. The Campers could had sworn they heard the words "Fried Chicken" coming from the speaker."

* * *

**Confessional: Make your vote count…**

Francis: I vote for Alec. I just can't stand him, anymore.

Ugra: Sorry, Francis. But I'm voting you off. We're still friends, okay?

Omelette: Francis did cost us the challenge, but it's not his fault. Decisions, decisions…

Nerdi: I'm never looking at fried chicken, OR hearing Beethoven music the same way ever again...

* * *

At the Campfire that night, Chris approached the campers with a plate of marshmallows. "Welcome back, Turtles… You seem to be getting used to this stuff, huh?"

"Aw, stuff it, Chris." Omelette said.

"Anyways, if I call your name, come and claim your marshmallow. Alec…"

"Vikki…"

"Candace…"

"Quentin…"

"Omelette…"

Francis and Ugra were the only two.

"Francis, Ugra, this is the final marshmallow of the evening, and tonight, it goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"BANZAI!" Hannah (in her Gothic clothes) came rushing in, and threw a box into the fire. She looked around, and everyone was staring at her with an odd look in her face. "Uh… Carry on!" Hannah then fled.

"Chris then continued. "The last marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

"…Ugra."

Ugra smiled as he took his marshmallow. Francis sighed.

"Well, at least I made it this far…" Francis said.

"Too bad you had to go out like this…" Ugra said, as he went in for a hug.

* * *

"So long, guys!" Francis shouted. Everyone waved goodbye at him.

"You gotta work up your game, Turtles. Anyways, you're all safe… for now." Chris said, as he left.

* * *

**Scheming Squids, Outside Cabin**

Isaac was talking to Whitney outside.

"I wanna say… Thanks for today." Isaac said. "It took a lot of courage to get this off my chest. And now, I think I can talk to people more bravely now."

"Well, always glad to help!" Whitney said. She stared into his eyes, as Isaac blushed. Isaac was a bit nervous.

"Um… Well… Night!" A nervous Isaac said.

* * *

**Confessional: A Second Love in the making?**

Isaac: I don't know what's going on with me… Is it true that I'm… falling for Whitney?

Whitney: Isaac's one of the coolest guys I know. Plus, he's kinda cute.

* * *

Inside the same cabin, Maxwell was watching Tina kick the huge Zinger's butt from last night.

"And that's game!" Tina said, as she offered Maxwell a high-five. After the challenge, she wasn't so afraid of Zingers anymore.

"I bet that bug is exterminated!" Maxwell replied. Luka watching the two, smiled.

"Aww, geeks in love. It's kinda… cute in a way." Luka replied.

"Love? Me and Tina are just friends!" Maxwell said.

"It begins that way, dude." Luka replied. "But, In all seriousness, I do wish you the best of luck."

"Love… I never had a boyfriend before…" Tina said to herself. "I'm not sure how I would act around to your family…"

"Just be yourself! It's what you been doing this whole time, Tina." Maxwell said.

"Thanks. Now, don't we have an Ice World to go through?" Tina questioned.

"Yep, you're right!" Maxwell said, as he continued to watch Tina play her game.

* * *

**Confessional: Otaku and Gamer Girl**

Luka: I think Maxwell and Tina would make an awesome couple. Hopefully, I can catch Ross' affection soon.

Maxwell: Tina's nice, she has a kind odor on her… And she's kinda cute. She almost looks like she came from the pages of a manga.

Tina: Maxwell's really cool, and the way we teamed up to take down that giant hornet earlier… I would like him to be my Player Two any day… That came out wrong, didn't it.

Selena: Ugh…

* * *

**Behind the Flounder's Cabin**

Ethan was waiting for his friend to arrive. Sure enough, Yuki did arrive.

"Hi, Yuki, What is it you wanted to tell me?" Ethan asked.

"Um... I'm not so sure about telling you everything yet, but I'll tell you this one thing..." Yuki answered.

"And that is..."

"My real name... isn't Yuki." Yuki answered. "I'll tell you more during breakfast tomorrow, okay?" She said, as she ran off.

"Her real name isn't Yuki?" Ethan said to himself. "What's wrong with her real name, then? Does it bring back bad memories?"

* * *

**Tough Turtles**

Omelette was waiting for Xander to come out. Sure enough…

"Hi, Omelette. You need something?" Xander said.

Yeah, I wanna say… Thanks. That grenade really worked wonders." Omelette replied.

The two looked at each other with a lovely look in their eye. Xander was about to say something, but…

"Well, hope you have a good night!" Omelette said.

"Night, Omelette…" Xander replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Aww… Maybe next time, Xander.**

Xander: So close… I wanna show how much I care for Omelette, but how?

Omelette: I really do care for Xander… Curse my shyness over boys… Curse the day they invented Blu-Ray…

* * *

"And so Francis is the next one to leave! But who shall be next? Will I get any awesomer? More so than I already am? Find out next time, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!"

* * *

**VOTES:**

Alec: Francis

Candace: Francis

Francis: Ugra

Omelette: Francis

Quentin: Ugra

Ugra: Francis

Vikki: Ugra

* * *

ELIMINATED: Zero, Peter, Jeanette, Nuva, Danny, Francis

* * *

And so, Francis was the next one away. To be fair, he was made to make up numbers. Sorry to any Francis fans out there!

**[1]: **Translated from Latin, it reads "Welcome to Experience McClean. You may be able to please the legs, the arms, and the head always. I hope, remember! Vomiting loss of the challenge!" Yeah... Google Translator isn't the best tool around.

**[2]: **Omelette's challenge was inspired by the level "Muncher Marathon" from Donkey Kong Country Returns.

**[3]: **Maxwell and Tina's challenge was inspired by Bumble B Rumble. the third boss from the first Donkey Kong Country.

**[4]: **A good friend suggested this line for Tina to say. Thanks, again!

**[5]: **Thanks to CragmiteBlaster for letting me borrow his Letterama characters!

NEXT TIME: He's the name you should know! He's got maximum pink! He's the one!

BaconBaka out!


	17. 16: Yuki's Dark Tale

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. However, all my characters belong to me.

**Yuki's Face Paint: A 1-Up Mushroom, and a Broken Heart** (Thanks, CragmiteBlaster!) Speaking of Yuki…

**WARNING: **This episode, we'll delve into Yuki's backstory. It WILL get dark, so the little fans of Yuki may wanna read with an older sibling or adult!

This Episode, we'll see who's Maxium Pink!

* * *

Chris is standing on the Dock, ready to give the intro to the next episode. "Last time, on Total Drama Dictionary… Our campers had to face their fears head on. While some succeed, some… not so much. But we got to hear some backstories come from Isaac… Apparantly, he was bullied at a young age, and his girlfriend died. Also, we got attacked by some giant hornet! Thankfully, Maxwell and Tina saved my—er, everyone's skin by killing it! But at the end, it was Francis that was sent to the Dock of Shame." Chris said.

"Now, 20 campers remain! Who will be the top pink puff? Can they be the Super Star? Find out right here, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!"

(Cue "I wanna be famous…")

* * *

**Tough Turtles, Boys Side**

They weren't in a good mood, so to say. They lost ANOTHER one of their campers.

"Gee, we should had been called the "Weak Walruses"…" Quentin tried to joke, but Ugra and Alec looked at him annoyingly. "Sorry…"

"Well, this is a bugger…" Ugra said. "We're down to six, as thus the Squids, and the Flounders still have their original members!"

"Well, call it a hunch, but maybe SCIENCE is in the works?" Alec replied. "All we have to do is…"

"NO!" Both Ugra and Quentin shouted out.

"Why? I haven't even told you my plan!" Alec complained out loud.

"All we know is that it'll end up going back to the campfire, while some Goth girl tosses a dress in there." Ugra said.

"How did you know it was a dress?" Quentin questioned.

"Well, it was in a box, and the words "Little Beauty Cutie Girlie Dresses" kinda gave it away." Ugra replied.

"Awe,,," Quentin said.

* * *

**Confessional: I… don't love being a Turtle…**

Quentin: I couldn't say what Alec had in store, but chances were they were not gonna be pretty.

Ugra: I haven't gone on a shiny-hunting spree in a couple days…

Alec: They will see, that SCIENCE will prevail!

* * *

**Tough Turtles, Girls Side**

Omelette was doing a bit of thinking… Was she falling for Xander? He did give her the grenade that saved her butt from the spiders earlier. But she also had feelings for her bestie, Vikki. All of this was conflicting her mind.

"Hey, Omelette!" Vikki said. "You're missing the best parts…" Vikki noticed Omelette was still in deep thought. "Omelette? You look a bit down. What's wrong?"

"Nothing… Except…" Omelette asked. "I'm starting to fall in love for Xander, yet…"

Vikki awaited Omelette's response.

"I… have a crush on you as well." Omelette said.

"Well, that explains the comment on my butt…" Vikki was a bit silent for a few more seconds. Finally, she said "You… have a crush on me?"

Omelette shook her head.

"Well… I hate to break it to ya, but… I'm straight." Vikki said. "But this doesn't mean a thing! Even if you were a lesbian, I would still be your friend. Also… If I was a lesbian, or bi, I would have gone out with you in a heartbeat!"

"Awww, thanks!" Omelette said as the two hugged.

* * *

**Confessional: Friends to the End**

Omelette: Whew, that was a relief… I thought Vikki was gonna… well… But at least things ended well! And she has a real gentle hug.

Vikki: Omelette's a good friend of mine. She mentioned she had a crush on Xander. So, I shall enlist the help of Yuki, and try to set them up! I shall be their wingman, er… wingwoman!

Candace: I find it kinda cute to see Omelette admit her feelings. I hope she wins over Xander, he's a really sweet dude!

* * *

**Scheming Squids**

Xander was watching Ross and Luka play some SNES. Currently, they were playing a gem called " Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time".

"Yeah, eat it, Slash!" Luka said, as she delivered the final blow to some feral evil turtle.

"Heck, yeah! It's a lot more fun (and easy) with two players." Ross replied.

"This calls for a celebration!" Xander shouted out loud.

"Dude, it's only a boss." Tina said. "Even I can beat him."

"Now, who's up for burgers?" Xander said, as Ross went wide-eyed.

"Burgers? Um… Thanks, and all, but… I'm a Pescetarian. Ross replied.

"Huh?" Xander said.

"I'm one too." Luka answered. "We don't eat meat, but we eat fish."

"Oh… Sorry I bought it up." Xander said, dejected.

"It's okay, you didn't know." Luka said.

"Thanks, Luka. But I don't understand. You're still eating something that's still alive, or was…" Xander said.

Ross looked at Luka. "I didn't know you were also a Pescetarian."

Luka laughed. "Yep, in fact, all my friends are Pescetarians!" She said, as she showed some pictures of them.

All three of them were pierced like Luka, and had hair streaks like Luka, except with different colors.

"Wow, your friends are awesome." Ross commented.

"Yep, they're the Peaceful Paws for ya!" Luka laughed.

"Okay, so burgers are out of the question… How about fish?" Xander suggested.

* * *

**Confessional: A Pair of Punks**

Luka: I think Ross would feel at home with the Peaceful Punks. In fact, if it weren't for them, I wouldn't even be on here! Thanks, guys.

Ross: After growing up with animals all your life, you really love them. When someone is bought at my parent's pet shop, I'm happy to see them go to a wonderful owner. That's why I became a Pescetarian.

Tina: Luka's friends looked cool! I wish I had a group like that rooting for me at the Orphanage. Well, the caretakers are nice and all…

Selena: Punks? You have been added to my list! (Selena takes out a list. Geeks, Nerds, and Tina were on the list. Above it read "People to eliminate once I win the Million.)

* * *

**Flying Flounders, Boys Side**

Isaac was comforting a scared Nerdi.

"Look, I'm not sure what happened, but the Pancake Eating Puppies are gone now!" Isaac said, trying to cheer up his puppet friend.

"I'm not sure who approved of those things, but… I still can't stand them!" Nerdi cried out loud.

Isaac then looked around to see Ethan laying down, thinking about something.

"Ethan? You're looking a bit down, what's wrong?" Isaac asked Ethan.

"Nothing, just that a friend wanted to see me tomorrow." Ethan answered.

Maxwell, having since returned from the Squid's cabin, was listening in.

"Then, why so nervous?" Maxwell asked.

"Well…" Ethan was about to say something, until the door opened. Yuki was behind it.

"Um, can I see Bob for a minute, or two?" Yuki asked.

Bob, hearing her, looked up from his game. "Sure! What do you need?"

"I just need to borrow you, okay?" Yuki said, before turning to the three boys in the room. "Guys? I've done a bit of thinking, and… Can we all meet up in the Mess Hall, before Breakfast in the morning?"

"Sure!" Maxwell replied.

"Or course, Yuki!" Isaac also said.

"You can count on me being there!" Ethan said as well.

"Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it." Yuki said, as she and Bob left the room.

* * *

**Confessional: A meeting before Dawn**

Isaac: I wonder what she has to say… She isn't thinking of quitting, is she?! She's too cool to quit!

Maxwell: Yuki looked a bit worried when we saw her. It looks like something important she wants to share.

Ethan: You don't think it has something to do with the cuts I saw on her wrists, isn't it? I can't see Yuki as a Emo, she's too nice and cute to do all that…

* * *

**Flying Flounders, Girls Side**

Bob walked in, to see a chair in the middle. Near the chair, was a bottle of bleach, a bottle of blue hair-dye, and a brush.

"Um, Yuki? What's with the brush?" Bob asked. "And the bleach? And the blue hair-dye?"

"Nothing, really. It's just, I'm a bit… not myself tonight, and doing some hair really calms me down." Yuki said.

"Well, if it'll calm you down, sure!" Bob said, as he got in the chair. Yuki then put a protective bib on him to keep any liquid from spilling on him.

"So, something is troubling you, Yuki-chan. It's not boy troubles, is it?" Kagura asked.

Yuki then put the first layer of bleach on Bob's hair, as she commented on Kagura's question. "No, it isn't that…"

Still applying bleach to Bob's hair, she suddenly stops.

"So, how long do I have to let it set?" Bob asked.

"Simple, an hour." Yuki admitted. **[1]**

"Well… Since I'm waiting for an hour, what should we do?" Bob said.

"Well, we found this game, Total Drama Date 2.0…" Hannah answered.

"2.0? What happened with version one?" Bob asked.

"Do we really wanna know? Gina said, as she grabbed one of the pieces.

* * *

**Confessional: After what Ross went through, you don't wanna know.**

Gina: From what I heard, the first Total Drama Date didn't… fare too well. These dates are a lot better! We have Talwen, the Nerdy Goth, Quana, the Lovely Singer, Uzuri, the Sweet Sadist… How can a sadist be sweet, anyway?

Hannah: Bob looks so cute when the job was done! I trust you; I will make him semi-goth before this summer is over! (She suddenly realizes something.) Uh, you didn't hear anything!

Kagura: Something's bothering my friend, she even said to meet her in the mess hall before breakfast. Hopefully Yuki-Chan's doing okay…

Bob: (He is now sporting three streaks of blue in his hair) Yuki did a wonderful job! And, it kinda calmed her down a bit!

Yuki: Well, there's no running away now. My friends are gonna know the true story of me…

* * *

Early the next morning, Ethan met Yuki in the mess hall. Ethan noticed her face paint for the day.

"Nice paint, Yuki… I'm guessing it's supposed to symbolize something, huh?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah…" Yuki said. Ethan noticed her.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to…" Ethan said, but Yuki shook her head no.

"But I want to do this…" she said, as Bob came in.

"Morning, Yuki!" Bob said.

"Nice to see the hair job I did came out wonderfully!" Yuki said. "When's the other's gonna come in?"

Isaac was the next to arrive, sleepily. Nerdi was perched on his head, still asleep.

"Yawn… Sorry for the late arrival, I had to pull Nerdi out of bed. Who knew sock puppets were heavy sleepers?" Isaac explained.

Soon enough, the rest of the Flounders were in the Mess Hall. After exchanging a few good mornings, they turned their attention to Yuki.

"Okay, then. The reason I called you all here is that I want to tell it all." Yuki started. "Let's just say, it won't be pretty…"

"We don't care, we're sticking by you, no matter what." Hannah said. "Right, guys?"

Everyone said variations of yeahs.

"Very well… Let's just say, it all started right before I began 6th Grade…"

* * *

_A young Yuki, around 8 years old, was walking down the stairs. Her parents called her for a very important conversation._

"_Hon?" Yuki's mom said. We… have some sad news to tell you."_

"_Oh, no… They're discontinuing bacon-shaped chicken nuggets…" Yuki replied._

"_I'm afraid it's more bad than that… I… lost my job. And without any money coming in…" Yuki's dad said. "We're… gonna have to move in with my grandma until things get straightened out…"_

_Yuki, hearing the words "move in", really hit her hard._

"_Well, this sucks… What about my friends? And yours?" Yuki cried out loud._

"_Well… Maybe we'll make some new friends! I hope…" Yuki's mom answered, while pushing back her pink-streaked hair._

* * *

"So, did you make any friends at your new school?" Hannah asked.

"Well, to put it simply… Mom was wrong. VERY WRONG…" Yuki explained as she continued her story.

* * *

_At Yuki's new school, they treated her like complete crap. They shoved her in the halls. They threw dodgeballs at her… In the halls! And…_

"_No, let me go! Let me go!" Yuki cried out, as she was shoved into a locker by a bully twice her size._

"_I'll let you go… About a week from now! Enjoy your Spring Break!" She laughed cruelly as she shut the locker in Yuki's face._

* * *

Everyone was silent, with a disgusted look on their face. Who could have done such a thing?

"They… locked you in a locker… _before _Spring Break?" Maxwell said. "This is levels beyond messed up! Way more messed up than Twilight!"

"I can't believe they would do that…" Bob also said.

"Luckily, my Mom got me out of the locker, before they closed the doors." Yuki said. "I tried to explain to mom, but she couldn't do anything about it. She wanted to, but this was the only school in the District. And that was only in Elementary School! When I got to Middle School, things got worse… FAR WORSE… You guys know about the Hurricane that happened in 2005?"

"Yep, I know about it…" Gina replied. "Man, I wish I could have done more to help, besides donate my old clothes…"

"Which comes to what I said to Ethan last night… My name isn't really Yuki…" Yuki said. "…It's…Katrina."

Everyone was silent at the reveal.

"Your real name is Katrina?" Gina asked. Yuki sadly shook her head yes.

"I'm sure your mom didn't know, you were named years before the storm." Gina explained.

"Yeah, I was named after my grandma on my mom's side's middle name, Huong Katrina Kyuhen." Yuki continued. "Yep, I'm of Vietnamese Distent. But to explain how things got worse in Middle School…

Isaac watched with full intent, being he had brutal bullying done to him in Middle School…

* * *

_At Yuki, or rather, Katrina's new school, they threw bricks at her, saying it's all her fault for what happened. They pantsed her, and wedgied her on a daily basis. They wet-willied her and swirlied her as well. The Teachers even failed her… on purpose! Yuki's mom checked, and she made a 100 on the test! Heck, at an awards ceremony, they even pulled a Carrie on her! However, their worst act was done on her one Spring day…_

_Yuki was walking, or rather sneaking, to her class. Yuki had to go to the doctor's that afternoon, so when her name was called for early dismissal, she knew she was home free. When she got to the classroom, however, she was pulled into the dark and dismal room._

"_Um, nice weather, guys?" Yuki said, as she was slapped. The force of the slap threw her to the ground._

"_Hold her down, Kim!" the slap-happy student said._

"_Now, class? We shall see the effects of a deep cut. And we have a volunteer!" The teacher said, as she pointed to Yuki._

_By now, most of the students was watching Yuki try to break free, but to no avail. Some of the other students were holding her legs and arms down. Kim was holding her head, so Yuki couldn't move it._

_"What are you gonna do to me?" Yuki cried out in fear._

_"Don't squirm, it's not gonna hurt one bit… It's gonna REALLY HURT A LOT!" said the girl, while taking a switch-blade out of her pocketbook. She inched the blade closer to her left cheek…_

* * *

The entire room was silent with shock. The only sound was Nerdi, who woke up, suddenly throwing up (Or as close to vomiting as you can get to a puppet.) in disgust to what they did to Yuki.

"…And now you know the story as to why I wear face paint every day." Yuki explained. "That's not all they did…" Yuki then pulled off her wristbands to reveal her wrists.

They were scarred with faded-out cut marks. There was even a couple burn marks.

"Oh… Oh my." Kagura was the first one to speak up.

"That was just… sadistic!" Bob also said.

* * *

_The destruction of a young girl continued. She was in tears now, and the bully was pulling up her pants leg. Everyone was either laughing at Yuki, jeering at her, or cheering for the bully with the switch-blade._

"_Now, let's see what the effects of a dirty knife can do to your leg!" The bully said, as she inched the switch-blade closer, until, the door opened._

_In stepped Yuki's mom, wondering what was taking her so long, but when she saw her daughter on the floor, all bloodified, crying, and in pain, she took action._

_She, in an instant, turned on the lights. With the students in surprise, she took an empty bottle of Yoo-Hoo from her purse, and threw it against the wall. With the distraction of glass breaking, Yuki's mom then took Yuki, and ran off, flipping off the teacher along the way._

_Now in a car, Yuki, in a bit of a daze to who rescued her, suddenly cried into her chest._

"_WAAAHHH! Thank you, mom! I can't *hic* stand this school anymore! Sniff Sniff… Everyone hates me, they want to see me dead… And then all this…" Yuki cried out._

"_There, there… It's safe, you're safe… And I have some good news…" Yuki's mom said._

"_Really? Sniff…" Yuki said._

"_Yep. We're moving out of this dunghill! After how they treated you, I say to hell with this town!" Yuki's mom replied, which was a shock to Yuki, seeing that her mom rarely cursed._

"_Thank…you…" Yuki collapsed with exhaustion."_

* * *

"After that, mom rushed me to the hospital. I'm not sure how many stitches I needed to heal the cuts I endured, but… Let's just say, I was glad to be outta there. After moving into my new town, I started painting my face daily, I found out I needed glasses, and got the most unique pair I could find, I assumed a new identify, and named myself Yuki, which means snow in Japanese. Which also meant Lucky. To which I am. Lucky to be outta there, lucky to have a new life, explaining the 1-Up Shroom on my cheek currently, and lucky to have friends, like you guys." Yuki finished.

Everyone was still silent, until finally, Isaac spoke up.

"Dang, your bully problems were WAY worse than mine was…" Isaac said, getting up, and giving her a hug.

"I'm not sure what that's school's beef is, but I hope they got their just desserts!" Hannah hugged Yuki as well.

"And how!" Yuki said. "After what I went through, mom called the superintendent, and he got on the case. He regulated school uniforms, haircuts, and replaced the teachers with really strict ones!" **[2]**

"If I was in your school, I would had been your friend, and dealt with those bullies _myself_, Yuki-chan." Kagura commented, hugging Yuki as well.

"I'm so glad you got out alive, Yuki." Nerdi said, hugging Yuki's leg.

"Those students were complete assholes, and even I don't cuss often!" Maxwell said, hugging Yuki.

"I don't care what anyone says, you're like family to us now!" Bob said, also hugging Yuki.

"If I ever find them, I'll have Xavitron-Z soak them with water!" Gina said, hugging Yuki.

"Nah, you don't have to do that…" Yuki said.

Ethan was the last one.

"Wow, that was… wow." Ethan hugged Yuki real tight. "That was one of the most brutal stories I ever heard, and I'm so glad you got it off your chest!" Ethan said.

"Well, the scary part's over now. At my new school, everything's a lot nicer!" Yuki replied and returned the hug, as the rest of the campers came walking in.

"…And that's when I threw the Safari Ball at that shiny Parasect, and…" Tina stopped her story, to see Ethan and Yuki hugging each other. "Um… I'm not interrupting anything, right?" **[3]**

"No, or course not." Yuki said, both quickly pulling out of the hug.

"Yeah, we're just hugging each other for a contest… Guess we won!" Ethan quickly lied.

* * *

**Confessional: Hugging Contest? Yeah, right!**

Ethan: A hugging contest? Really, Ethan? (He slaps his head)

Yuki: It feels like a weight is lifted off of me. I couldn't have done it without the help of my friends. But I did tell them to keep on calling me Yuki afterwards.

Tina: I'm not sure what was going on, but, is it possible that Ethan is falling in love with Yuki? Also, nice 1-Up Shroom.

Squirrel and Nerdi: I… can't believe they would do something like that to Yuki! They may even be _worse _than Danny!

_I liked the part where Yuki escaped her old life and began anew._

You and me both, Squirrel.

* * *

An hour after Yuki's story, the campers were walking out of the Mess Hall.

"Boy, it's really unreasonably hot today." Xander said.

"Yeah, it's kinda not suited for a Goth to be in the heat." Hannah also replied.

Selena said something to herself about that's where Goths belong, but it was at a low volume, no one heard her.

"So, where are we going, anyway?" Whitney asked.

"Chris said something about going to the Arena Building." Vikki said. "Maybe we'll be having some indoor challenges due to the heat?"

"I hope so…" Ugra replied, as he opened the door.

* * *

When the 20 teens reached the Arena Floor, they saw what appeared to be a virtual reality machine in front of them. Gina looked amazed.

"Cool! Is this an A-R-V-W machine, IE, the Alternate Reality Virtual World machine?" Gina said in delight.

"Correct you are, Gina! Chris said. "And it's gonna be used for today's challenge! I'm gonna give you a little hint! First you draw a circle…"

Tina quickly knew what was going on. "Then you dot the eyes…"

Maxwell even knew. "Add a great big smile…"

They both finished together. "And presto, it's Kirby!"

"Wow, how did you know the drawing lesson from Kirby's Adventure, Maxwell?" Tina asked.

"My cousin has an NES. I usually play it from time to time. Kirby's Adventure is one of my favorite games!" Maxwell answered, before Chris cleared his throat.

"Thanks for stealing my thunder, can we get the spotlight back to the TRUE Superstar here?" Chris said, replying to his self. "Anyways, I just got a call from Nintendo, and they want us to celebrate Kirby's 20th Anniversary, by doing a Kirby Challenge!"

"Awesome!" Tina said.

"Anyways, this will be an A-L vs. M-Z Challenge, so pair up, and I'll give you more info!

The two teams then paired into their usual teams, if it was one of those types of challenges.

"Well, looks like we're together for this challenge! Maxwell said to Tina.

"Okay… Now, take a card, and insert it into the slot, and crawl in the pods!"

"How come they all have a question mark on them?" Gina said.

"What a nice answer, here's a cookie!" Chris said, tossing a plush cookie at Gina.

Gina looked at the plush cookie, then gave it to Nerdi, who denied it.

"Nope, sorry. I don't eat anything with a face sewn onto it…" Nerdi said, exposing the plush cookie's face.

"Anyways, I don't wanna ruin the fun! Get into your pods!" Chris shouted.

Everyone got in their pods, as the pod doors lowered and the campers entered the Virtual World…

* * *

**In some sorta forest… (Pretend it's in Luka's perceptive, until she sees herself…)**

"Oh, man…" Luka said, as she got up. "That was one weird start to a challenge, if I ever seen one." She then realized something.

"Where's my nose ring? Or my nose?" Luka then noticed a pond, and ran towards it. Upon reaching the pond, she saw in her reflection, what she would never see in her lifetime.

She was now a tiny, pink, cute puffball of puff. She still had her bandana, her brown and blue-streaked hair, and her snakebite piercings, however.

"Um… What happened to me?" Luka asked.

* * *

**Kirbfessional: Hoshi no Luka!**

Luka: (She's in her Kirby form) I gotta give Chris credit. He knows how to deliver a challenge…

Chris: Oh, wait until everyone sees what Isaac looks like…

* * *

Luka was still assisting the situation, until someone called out.

"Um, is that you, Luka?" someone said.

"Yeah?" Luka shouted right back.

"Phew… Glad to see someone. Look, promise me you won't laugh, kay?" that same someone said.

"Okay…" Luka replied, as Isaac stepped out… However, Luka couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Hey, you promised you weren't gonna laugh!" Isaac said. He still had his hairstyle, but something was different… He was made out of yarn.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!" Luka apologized to Isaac, before realizing there was something in her bandana. She pulled out some kinda sword. "The heck?"

"Luka, Isaac? If you're here, welcome to Popstar! The land where all the Kirby games all occur!" Chris said.

"Except for Milky Way Wishes, Crystal Shards…" Luka replied. "Hey, when your roommate's a gamer girl, you tend to know these things."

"Anyways, your task, is to defeat Kracko, the infamous cloud enemy of the Kirby series! First off, you gotta gather your friends, and reach the top of this mountain!"

Luka and Isaac look up to see a mountain in the distance. They could had swore they saw lightning.

"If you can defeat Kracko with the least casualties, you win the challenge! Any questions, Meta Katies?"

"Um, not really." Isaac replied. "After you realize you feel like a Christmas sweater, things kinda go all... through you."

"Yeah, no kidding." Luka said.

* * *

Somewhere else, Yuki was getting the same instructions from Chris. Her team's task, the Meta Sadies, had to defeat Wispy Woods, a giant tree. Yuki was currently holding a parasol. However…

"Whoa!" Yuki ducked down, narrowing avoiding some kinda ninja shuriken.

Vikki was the one who almost hit Yuki, by accident.

"Sorry, Yuki! It's gonna take some getting used to!"" Vikki ran up to Yuki, hugging her.

"Well, some of them are already adapting well!" Ugra said, as he pointed to Ross, who was doing some impressive Whip skills.

"Um… I hunt vampires on a part-time basis…" Ross said.

* * *

**Kirbfessional: Think you can hit up a certain place called Forks, Washington?**

Ross: Well, it's true! Guess it doesn't hurt to be a Belmont, though.

* * *

Chris, watching the campers try to gather each other, started to give the outro to the commercial break.

"And there you have it! How will the campers do with their new powers? And can they defeat their respective bosses? Find out, when we come back!" Chris said.

* * *

And there you have it! We begin the Kirby challenge! (If you want info on their powers, I shall do a journal post on DevArt.

**[1]: **Special thanks to the one who gave me hair tips!

**[2]: **Yuki's school's punishment was inspired by an episode of "Recess", though, in Yuki's school's case, they defiantly deserved it.

**[3]: **True story; I did catch a shiny Parasect in the Safari Zone.

* * *

Next time: The Challenge continues, and someone hooks up!


	18. 17: TDD Super Star Deluxe

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. However, all my characters belong to me.

In case you're confused, the **Kirbfessional **is confessions used in the Virtual Machine, while the **Confessional **is your usual confessional.

This episode, we'll see who's the top pink puff!

* * *

**Meta Katies**

After Isaac and Luka's meeting, they shortly found the others, and decided to stay together in a pack. Along the way, they see some red Cyclops creature ahead.

"Careful, that's a Waddle Doo!" Bob yelled out. Suddenly, the Waddle Doo overheard Bob, and fired a beam at them. Kagura, who was glowing green, started to shuffle her feet together.

"Kagura, is this for SCIENCE? Cause we all wanna get out, alive!" Alec cried out.

"Just a minute… and ready!" Kagura said, as she eyed the Waddle Doo.

"Ka-Me, Ha-Me, HAAA!" Kagura yelled out, as she shot out a green ball of some sort, destroying the Waddle Doo.

"Dang…" Gina said to herself, as the group kept going.

A few minutes later, they ran into some orange, floating creature.

"Awww, cute!" Candace said.

"Uh, I wouldn't call it cute…" Bob said. "They're Scarfies, and they're very dangerous."

"What, these things? They would seem to be at home in Mapletown!" Candace said, as she pinched one of the Scarfies' cheeks, and it changed into a snarling beast of anger. Some other Scarfies followed.

"Oh, crap! Run for it!" Gina said, as she transformed into a Wheel, and took off.

* * *

**Kirbfessional: Running of the Scarfs**

Candace: How was I supposed to know that those things turned demonic if they get touched? I've never played any games before…"

Ethan: (He is holding a broom) Candace has a lot to learn about the Kirby series…

Bob: (He is holding a soda, and blowing blue mist on it.) Ta-Da! Free slushie powers!

* * *

**Meta Sadies**

The others were currently standing their ground against a pair of Knuckle Joes. Vikki was throwing ninja stars, Tina was swinging her hammer at them, and Ross was whipping them into submission.

"Hey, Tina? How we're called the Meta Sadies, anyway?" Vikki asked.

"Well, in a majority of Kirby games, there's this person called Meta Knight, who tests Kirby on occasion. Sometimes, his training kinda gets outta… hand, if you say so myself."

"Like how?" Vikki questioned.

"Well, there was this time he tried to take over Dreamland with a giant battleship called the Halberd…" Tina answered. During their conversation, they defeated the pair of Knuckle Joes.

"I got the last one!" Ross said, as a bomb came towards them, exploding them, and knocking them back a bit.

"Oops…" Whitney said. "I thought there was one more left…"

A few minutes passed, as they fought through various Kirby enemies. Some kinda knight helmet threw a boomerang at Yuki, who then ducked. The boomerang cut off part of her ponytail, though.

"At least it's a virtual world, so my ponytail will still be intact, but…" Yuki started to shake, as Tina hammered the knight helmet into submission.

"Quit scaring my friend, Sir Kibble!" Tina yelled out.

"Thanks, Tina." Yuki said, as they heard some (faked) moaning.

Selena came out of some grassy field, looking a bit weaken.

"Selena? What happened?" Omelette said in concern.

"Well, there was this black enemy with a lot of spikes on it…" Selena said. "…And I tried to take it on."

"Wait, you tried to take on a Gordo?" Tina said to Selena, while Selena grabbed ahold of Tina's back.

"Yeah, but those things turned out to be too tough to kill…" Selena said, as she saw a rock with a headband on it. She glared at it, which made the rock mad. As the rock jumped towards Selena, she made her move.

"Tina, look out!" Selena said, as she shoved Tina out of the way, taking the rock's attack herself. She then started to explode.

"Um, Selena? How come you're exploding and all?" Vikki asked.

"Um… I'm not sure, myself…" Selena said, as she finally exploded and disappeared, leaving only some blonde hair, and her earrings behind.

"Well, dang. We're out one player. Bogus…" Xander replied to what happened.

"Yeah, it's all that Rocky's fault." Tina said. "But she saved me in the end, so…"

"What's our strategy now?" Yuki asked, walking towards the two.

* * *

Back in the real world, Selena's pod opened, as she stepped out. "Finally!" Selena said, as she took for the bleachers.

"Well, Selena, you're out of the challenge… How do you think it went?" Chris asked. All Selena did was flip him off.

* * *

**Confessional: First Blood…**

Selena: Thing is, I didn't fight the Gordo at all, I LET him beat me… I really hated that challenge.

* * *

**Meta Katies**

Even though they managed to outrun the Scarfies, the small group kept running, and kept defeating enemies along the way. They currently slowed down to talk about stuff.

"Hey, Hannah?" Luka said to the young Goth.

"Yeah, Luka?" Hannah replied back.

"I've been thinking of something… What do you think of piercings?" Luka questioned.

"Well, I'm not planning on getting pierced anytime soon, if ever. I'm… not a fan of needles." Hannah answered. "Strangely enough, since my parents have several piercings themselves."

"Okay, just asking." Luka said, before saying something else. "So, what do you think about Bob?"

"Him? He's a good friend! He's really nice, he gets along with people, and he's kinda cool!" Hannah answered back.

"Nooo… What do you THINK about him?" Luka said.

"Him and me, together? Luka… You do know I have the Suplex ability, right?" Hannah replied. "Not like I use it on you…"

"Okay, just asking…" Luka said.

Among the back of the group, Kagura was busy charging up, just in case they got attacked. Ethan and Candace was talking to each other as well.

"So, that Jeanette had a boy of her own, huh? Sorry, dude." Candace said.

"Eh, I'm over it, now." Ethan replied. "Besides, there's Selena, Gina, Vikki, maybe you…"

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that… But I do have a pairing in mind… involving you." Candace said.

"Which is…" Ethan asked.

"This may be a long shot, but what if you and Yuki were a couple?" Candace answered.

"What? Me and Yuki?" Ethan questioned.

"It's simple! You both are nice, and she did try to hook you up with Jeanette." Candace said. "And after what she went through, she deserves a boy as sweet as yourself."

"Wait, how did you know all about that? You weren't here when she told her story this morning!" Ethan replied.

"I read Yuki's aura during breakfast, and I sensed some negativity from the past…" Candace said. "Poor thing…"

"Well, let's be glad that she got out when she did, huh?" Ethan replied.

* * *

**Kirbfessional: I'm glad Yuki escaped as well…**

Ethan: Yeah, I'll NEVER forgive Yuki's old school at what they did to her…

Hannah: My skin is also kinda sensitive to infection, so piercings are out. Well, I'm afraid of needles, anyway, so no big whoop. Even though my mom and dad are pierced a lot, go figure!

* * *

"Guys? We have a problem!" Isaac said, as a bomb went through him, and landed near Ethan and Candace. Candace shoved Ethan out of the way, as she took the attack. Her body started to explode everywhere.

"Well, this sucks. More-so than the time they cancelled…" Candace's body finally exploded, leaving her hair and flower band behind.

Ethan readied his broom, as the group saw some kinda elf creature.

"A Poppy Bros. Senior…" Bob said, as the PBS sled into Luka, causing her to start exploding. She counter attacked with her sword and caused some damage, however before she exploded completely.

"LUKA! Hannah cried out, before grabbing the PBS, and backdropping him. He, however, recovered. Hannah took to the sky, so she could try to kick him by dropping from the sky, but the PBS was too jumpy.

The PBS sled again, into Alec, who shot a beam at the PBS, before Alec exploded into nothingness. The last words out of his mouth was "SCIENCE rules!"

The PBS threw a few bombs at Ethan, but he counter-attacked with his broom. "Eat dust, Bomb-Boy!"

"You need to work on your one-liners, Ethan-Kun." Kagura said, as she shot a plasma ball at the PBS.

The PBS threw bombs at Bob, but he froze them, and kicked the bombs back at the PBS.

The PBS was low on health, but was still jumpy. Gina took one look at the PBS, and charged forward.

"Gina, NO!" Bob yelled out.

But it was too late. Gina hit the PBS, but took damage, and her already weaken body started to explode. She then got ahold of the PBS, in her final moments.

"Run, guys! Go!" Gina yelled out. Everyone remaining started to run off, but Bob stayed behind, concerned about his friend.

"But…" Bob said.

"Keep going! Someone has to defeat Kracko, and you have all the info!" Gina replied right back. Hearing this, Bob ran towards the others, and Gina took her glance to the PBS, head to head, taking one of his bombs in the process.

"Hey, Poppy! You can blow up stuff… IN HECK, OR WHATEVER POPSTAR HAS!"

**KA-BOOM!**

Looking back at the explosion, Bob saw that there was nothing left of the two. Even Gina's hair and hat was gone.

"I… shall do my best to win for you, guys…" Bob said, before catching up with the others.

* * *

**Confessional: We'll give you a posthumous medal for you, Gina**

Gina: I had to do something, or we would never leave. At least Bob, Ethan, Isaac, Kagura, and Hannah can defeat this… Kracko thingy. I'm not sure what a Kracko is, however.

Hannah: Dang that hyper jumpy thing…

* * *

**Real World**

Selena was watching the challenge with a bored expression on her face. She tried to go outside, but decided it was too hot, and walked back in. She then decided it would be best to toy with her team, so she got to the computer that was attached to the virtual console.

"This may be geeky, but I don't care! Now, let's see what I can do to ruin my team." She noticed a program labeled "Cloud N Candy". She tapped it twice, and hit "Run Program: Cloud-N-Candy."

"Perfect! This thing towers everyone, there's no way they can beat that!"

* * *

**Meta Sadies**

The group kept on running. Along the way, they saw three treasure chests, to which Ugra noticed. The group decided to stop to see what the treasures were. Ugra opened the first one., which contained a green army helmet, with some very familiar names on it.

"Rodney's Helmet: 4,500 Points." Ugra said, as he opened the next one. It contained a cross necklace.

"Hannah's Cross: 6,500 Points." He opened the last one. It was a wrench.

"Joel's Wrench: 3,500 Points." Yuki noticed a note in the last treasure chest.

"These treasures were all shout-outs, and does nothing to your score; you just wasted your time…" Yuki read out loud, as some rumbling was felt. Everyone turned to see a giant blob of a cloud, looking down at the group. **[1]**

"Slurp! I'm so sweet, you can't lick me!" Cloud-N-Candy said. **[2]**

"How can we? We don't have tongues." Whitney said. "Do we?"

"Wait, you don't belong here!" Tina replied. "Should you be terrorizing Yoshi?"

"Uh… Nope!" Cloud-N-Candy said right back at Tina.

The fight started, as Cloud-N-Candy jumped at the group. They managed to scatter to avoid being damaged, but one stayed behind.

"Quentin! It's gonna be bogus if you die!" Xander shouted out loud.

However, Quentin started to inhale the entire blob of candy, and swallow it in one gulp.

"What? This cool dude is the EASIEST BOSS EVER! In any video game!" Quentin said to the group.

* * *

**Kirbfessional: It's true, you know.**

Quentin: Yoshi's Story was my first video game… But even I know that didn't belong in the world of Kirby…

Tina: I always wondered what Cloud-N-Candy ever tasted like…

Vikki: Okay, even the circus I grew up in wouldn't have cotton candy with sweetness of that magnitude. We may have unhealthy foods, but we were never THAT unhealthy.

* * *

However, despite defeating Cloud-N-Candy, Quentin started to explode.

"Ooh… I think that boss battle didn't agree with my stomach…" Quentin said, as he exploded into nothingness.

"It's okay, dude, we'll see you back in the real world…" Xander said as the group continued forward.

* * *

Along the way, they saw a lollipop with a star attached. Whitney was the first one to pick it up.

"Ooh, free piece of candy!" Whitney said as she ate it. Suddenly, she started to glow, and the irises in her eyes bulged out.

"Ooh, awesome! I'm all glowy and stuff!" The now hyper and invisible Whitney looked around and saw a group of enemies, while some music started playing.

"Ooh, enemies! Must touch them all!" Whitney started to run towards the group.

Tina was a bit confused, but knew what Whitney was doing. "Uh, after her! She's gonna clear a path, somehow!"

Following the now hyper, bandaged girl, the group saw enemies left and right demolished by their injury-prone friend. Finally…

"Aw, no more? Victory! This calls for a victory kiss!" Whitney looked around, and she ran towards the first person she saw (Tina), and kissed her. However, at that point, the invisibility worn out, and Whitney was back to her normal self… In the middle of her kiss! They quickly separated.

"Oh, crap! I'm so sorry!" the now normal Whitney said. "Gee, this'll make the fanfic writers REALLY happy!"

"Yep, that's the internet for you!" Tina replied as a pop-up appeared.

**ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: THE NEW CODY AND NOAH!**

"Aw, come on! I was hyper and sugar-rushie at the time!" Whitney complained. "I'm straight, see?" Whitney then tried to kiss Ross.

"Uh, thanks and all, but I'm already in love with someone else." Ross said.

"Okay… What about you!" Whitney pointed at Maxwell.

"Same as Ross." Maxwell said.

"Okay… Is there anyone currently NOT in love?

Ugra shrugged, walked over to Whitney, and kissed her.

"It doesn't count if you do it!" Whitney said.

* * *

**Kirbfessional: It doesn't? I thought it did.**

Ugra: Well, even though I may be in love with someone on my team, I wanted to try to calm Whitney down. She WAS in a sugar rush at the time.

Whitney: Case in point, I never get all sugar-rushed, even in real life. What was in that candy, anyway?

Yuki: I think somewhere in the world, someone is writing a Tina/Whitney one-shot right now…

* * *

**Meta Katies**

The remaining group reached the top of the mountain, and entered a door, labeled "Kracko Here, Go Away." All of a sudden, they were on a cloud.

"Okay, so, where's this Kracko?" Ethan said, as an eyeball materialized from the cloudy ground. He shot a beam at Ethan, which damaged him. The eye then disappeared back into the cloud.

"Ow… What was that?" Ethan said, as the same eye materialized from the cloud again, behind Ethan. Kagura took notice.

"Duck, Ethan-Kun!" Kagura said, as she shot a plasma ball at the eye. After that single hit, it materialized out from the cloud, and sucked up parts of the cloud, and somehow gained spikes.

"Kracko…" Bob said. "Be careful, he can spawn enemies, and shoot beams, lightning, and can even rain on you!"

Everyone took aim at the giant cloud, as they started to beat him down. Bob froze the enemies that came out of Kracko, and threw them back at him. Ethan hit Kracko when he swoop down to try to attack. Isaac was reading his needle, to try to hit Kracko, but Kagura noticed something about to happen.

"Isaac-Kun! Get out of the way!" Kagura shoved Isaac out of the way (Or as possible, concerning a yarn creature like Isaac was right now.), and took Kracko's attack herself. She started to explode.

"Shame I won't be able to see the finale. Go get that back, guys…" Kagura finally exploded into nothingness.

At last, they defeated the giant cloud creature… or so they thought. Kracko destroyed the cloudy ground under them, and they saw themselves in a free fall.

"Okay, this never happened in any Kirby game! How do we defeat Kracko now?" Bob said, as he nearly got nicked by a needle.

The needle attached itself in Kracko's eye, as Kracko screamed in pain. Bob turned around to see Isaac unraveled himself, and tied himself to a cloud, to where the other teammates were. Bob floated towards the cloud, and started to grab ahold of the string.

Now close to the giant cloud in pain, Bob smiled.

"Let him have it, guys!" Bob said, as he shot ice breath at Kracko, Ethan swung dust at him, and Hannah hopped up and down on his eye, eventually, Kracko was defeated, and Isaac unattached himself and turned himself back to his usual shape.

"So, with Kracko defeated, now what?" Ethan said, as they lost control of their bodies, and started to dance.

"Okay, that was weird." Isaac said.

"It happens when Kirby defeats a boss." Bob said, as he along with the others started to fade away, back into the real world.

* * *

**Confessional: Boss Defeated**

Bob: To be fair, this was one cool challenge, and I have this to say… Happy Birthday, Kirby!

Isaac: Well, I now know how a sweater feels. I wonder how Whitney's doing, in the meantime…

Hannah: Suplex wasn't a pretty good power… I heard of this Darth Maul-esque Lightsaber power-up. Think that could had been good enough?

Ethan: I'm kinda lethal with a broom, huh?

* * *

**Meta Sadies**

The group had a run in with a group of enemies. They could had sworn that they saw some masked girl wearing a flowered dress send some foes at the group.

"Oh, crap! It's the Meta Knights!" Tina said, as she readied her hammer.

Sure enough, a group of four jumped out. Maxwell and Tina took on a group of skulls wearing a Viking helmet, Omelette and Xander took on red creatures holding out a Javelin, Ross and Yuki took on purple short things holding a trident, and Vikki and Ugra took on blue creatures holding a mace. Whitney's matchup was…

"Meta Fryer?" Whitney said, as she threw bombs at a group of green squids, holding two frying pans.

During their fight, they managed to take down a majority of the Knights, but when the last Javelin knight came towards Xander, Omelette shoved him out of the way, taking the Javelin's attack. Omelette started to explode as a result.

"How come you saved me, Omelette?" Xander questioned.

"Well, you saved me several times, I thought I repay you…" Omelette said, while blushing.

"Don't worry, I'll win this, for you." Xander said, while blushing himself.

"Thanks… Go give them heck." Omelette finally exploded, leaving her hair and hat behind.

"Oh, you bet I will…" Xander said.

Meanwhile, at the battleground, everyone finished their battle, but Whitney was laying down bombs, just to stop the Meta Fryers.

"Guys? We better run for it!" Whitney said, taking off like a rocket. Maxwell looked back, and saw she layed about a wall of bombs. He started to run as a result. However, one Meta Fryer wasn't done, and grabbed Vikki.

"Forget about me, just go!" Vikki commanded. She then turned to the Meta Fryer.

Ugra stood behind, looked back at his comrades, and used his power to free Vikki.

"No. If we're done like dinner, we're taking this squid down with us!" Ugra said.

Vikki readied some ninja stars. "You ready, Ugra?"

"You bet!" Ugra said, as they ran towards the Meta Fryer…

The group turned back to see a giant explosion come from the woods. They did a quick head-count, and realized they lost Vikki and Ugra in the process. They all glared at Whitney.

"I… didn't know any more options!" Whitney said. "Sorry!"

"Look, what's done is done." Tina answered. "But at least we made it to the boss door."

The sign read "Wispy Woods here: No Crying Till The End".

"Somehow, I think I heard that I heard that gnarly line before…" Xander said. The group entered the door.

They dropped down a hole, to see what appeared to be a tree.

"This is Wispy Woods?" I thought he be at least… interesting." Ross said.

Sure enough, the tree suddenly grew eyes and a face. He shot a puff of air, knocking Yuki away.

"Yuki!" Maxwell yelled out loud.

"No time, we have to defeat this thing, before bad stuff happens!" Whitney said, tossing bombs at Wispy. Wispy, in the meantime, shook the leaves on himself, causing apples to rain down. Luckilly, Ross and Xander hit them before they fell on their friends. All of a sudden, there was some rumbling from the ground.

"Guys?" Tina said.

"Yeah?" Xander replied.

"We better float… NOW!" Tina said, as she took to the air.

Everyone did so, and they saw a GIANT root come out from the ground.

"Wow, how did you know?" Xander asked Tina.

"When you played games as long as I have, you tend to notice these things." Tina answered, as the group saw that Wispy was growing in size, and uprooted himself.

"And he's coming for us…" Ross said.

"I'll try distracting him!" Tina then floated towards Wispy.

"Hey, Wispy! Your mom was a Sudowoodo!"

Wispy got mad, and started to shoot air puffs at her. Tina dodged with ease.

"You can't catch me, Wispy!" Tina taunted him, while Maxwell hit Wispy with his Yo-Yo, Ross hit Wispy with his Whip, Whitney left bombs behind while running, which exploded near Wispy, and Xander shot Cutter Boomerangs at him. And as a result, managed to defeat Wispy, who started to cry.

"It's okay, Wispy. And I'm sorry about the mom bit…" Tina said, comforting the giant tree.

"Guys? Hello? Can you get me down from here?"

The group saw that Yuki managed to survive, and was caught up in a tree. Xander took notice, and cut the branch off that was keeping her hostage. Yuki landed on the ground with a thud, but managed to pick herself up.

"Well, this is one challenge I won't forget anytime soon…" Yuki said, as she, with the others lost control of their bodies, and danced.

"Yep, that's the world of Kirby for ya!" Tina said, as she and the others started to fade.

* * *

**Confessional: They're all lumberjacks, is that okay?**

Maxwell: I… no. We are rather glad we had Tina on our side; she knew everything there was to know! She's our Tinapedia, all right!

Whitney: I ended up kissing a girl… I bet the boys liked it.

Yuki: It's a shame I couldn't attend the boss. Oh, well! At least we won, right?

Ross: That whip was fine, but my whip is where it's at.

Xander: Okay, I admit! I'm in love with Omelette! I should go for her tonight!

Omelette: I should go for Xander tonight… He saved me, I saved him… We make a perfect pair!

* * *

All the campers were sitting in the bleachers, waiting for further instructions. "And what a wild challenge we had! We had thrills! We had spills! And two girls kissed!" Chris shouted out loud.

"I was in a Sugar Rush!" Whitney said.

"Whatever… But, it's time to announce the winners! With six constants remaining at the end, the winners of this challenge are… the Meta Sadies!"

Everyone cheered as a result.

"And as for your prize, you get the Kirby 20th Anniversary Collection!" Chris said, producing Wii games.

"Cool!" Tina said, holding her game.

"Uh… It's okay, I suppose, but not my cup of tea." Selena said, giving it to Hannah.

"As for the Katies… See you at the bonfire!" Chris said, as he left the campers.

Hannah noticed a suddenly sad Bob.

"Bob? You okay? It's just a challenge, we can always try next time!" Hannah said, as Bob silently left the Arena.

* * *

**Confessional: Victory to the Sadies!**

Bob: Well, this is it… Even though I survived, I'm still immune to a vote out…

Hannah: Bob felt so dejected… Maybe I should speak to him.

* * *

Xander went up to Yuki, in the Mess Hall, who was eating a hamburger.

"Hi, Xander! You wanted to talk to me about stuff?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, I wanna talk to Omelette, and ask her to be my girlfriend. I think we connect rather well." Xander said.

"To be frank, I think you two connect rather well. I would say… Go for it!" Yuki replied.

"You got it!" Xander ran out of the mess hall.

* * *

**Confessional: Good Luck, Xander…**

Xander: I hope Omelette accepts me…

Yuki: Now that I most likely hooked up Xander and Omelette, now it's time I hook up my friend, Ethan! …If he survives the Elimination Ceremony.

* * *

**Flying Flounders**

Bob was doing a bit of thinking outside the cabin, until Hannah came up to him.

"Hey, Bob?" Hannah said. "I have an idea on what could work…"

"Yeah?" Bob replied.

"How about we form an alliance? We don't vote for each other, and it's all golden! We're all basically friends at this point!" Hannah said.

"Hannah, we were friends since Day One." Bob replied. "You got a deal!

"Yeah… It's still a little hot out, so I should switch to my alternate outfit for tomorrow…" Hannah said.

"Alternate outfit?" Bob asked.

Hannah giggled a bit. "You'll see…"

* * *

**Confessional: Time for the vote off!**

Hannah: It's only a white version of my regular outfit; I switch to it when there's a heatwave. Anyway, I vote for Ethan. Don't take this personally, you're still a good friend! But I don't wanna vote for my roomates. Or Isaac.

Bob: I vote for Gina. You're a good friend, but I don't know any vote offs that's good enough…

Kagura: I vote for Luka-senpai. Everyone's too good on the team, it's hard to think up a good vote-off!

* * *

At the Campfire, they were awaiting their fate. However, something was on Ethan's mind.

_Ethan Reelbront, you have been found with the crime of being a geek, and hopeless in love. How do you plead?_

"_Uh…" Ethan said._

"_OBJECTION!" Shouted out Isaac._

"_Huh?" Ethan was snapped back to the real world._

"I mean, it's gonna be okay." Isaac said, with a hand on Ethan's shoulder.

"Campers, I have 8 marshmallows. If I call your name, come up, and receive a marshmallow! The camper that doesn't receive a marshmallow, must go to the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and leave. Now then… Bob…"

"Hannah…"

"Candace…"

"Alec…

"Isaac…"

"Kagura…"

"Ethan…"

Only Luka and Gina were left.

"Good luck, my blue-streaked friend." Luka said.

"You too, and sorry about the other day!" Gina replied right back.

"Gina, Luka, this is the final marshmallow, and tonight, it goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Luka."

Luka caught her marshmallow, as Gina got up.

"Well, guys? Guess my journey's ended." Gina said as she pressed a button. The Xavitron-Z was there in a matter of moments.

Bob went up to her, and hugged Gina.

"You rocked… Hope you enjoy the Playa!" Bob said.

"You bet I will! But I gotta do one thing…" Gina said, as she boarded the Xavitron-Z, and took off.

"Well, this'll save on boat fuel… Anyways, you're all safe… for now." Chris said, as he left the group.

All of a sudden, some fireworks shot out from the Xavitron-Z with a message…

_You guys really rock_

_Good luck in the challenges_

_Gina is out. Peace!_

"Cool Haiku…" Kagura said.

* * *

**The Beach**

Xander saw Omelette sitting on the beach. His heart pumped like crazy, as he walked over to the photophobic girl.

"Omelette?" Xander asked.

"Yeah?" Omelette said.

"I gotta be frank… You're a really cool girl, you sacrificed your life in today's challenge for me, and…"

"I'm in love with you." Xander finished.

"Cool… It's kinda ironic enough, but… I'm in love with you, too!" Omelette said.

"So… Should we be boyfriend and girlfriend?" Xander questioned.

"Yeah… We should." Omelette said, noticing the rest of her group coming to the scene. "But now we shall make it official!"

"Official? How?" Xander asked.

"This!" Omelette took Xander, and took him into their first kiss.

"You don't mind if I smell like bug spray, right?" Xander said.

"Nol or course not!" Omelette replied.

"WOOOO! Congrats!" Candace shouted out.

"You guys make a cute couple, awesome!" Vikki also said.

"And you did it without SCIENCE!" Alec said.

"I expect a shiny future from you two!" Ugra also said.

However, the entire team didn't notice Gina watching them from the Xavitron-Z.

"Congrats, you two lovebirds..." Gina smiled, then hit the thrusters, and sped off into the night.

* * *

**Flying Flounders Cabin**

Ethan was talking to Yuki on the porch outside their cabin.

"Ethan? I gotta say something… Thanks." Yuki said.

"What for?" Ethan replied.

"If it wasn't for you, I would have kept my past locked inside me… Thanks for bringing it out." Yuki said.

"Well, you did it on your own, and for that, I'm proud of you. Now, let's get to bed; we're down one member, and the challenges are gonna get tougher!"

"Very well… Night, Ethan!" Yuki said.

"Night, Yuki!" Ethan replied.

* * *

**Confessional: First Love**

Omelette: I got myself a boyfriend, and won a challenge! To that I say… Awesome!

Xander: Hmm… This'll take a little getting used to… Thanks, Yuki.

* * *

Chris was out there, ready to give the outro to the episode.

"And so Gina is gone! And the Flying Flounders finally lose one of their own! But Xander and Omelette hooked up!"

"However, what will happen next time? Find out then, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!"

* * *

**Votes**

**Alec: Gina**

**Bob: Gina**

**Candace: Luka**

**Ethan: Gina**

**Gina: Ethan**

**Hannah: Ethan**

**Isaac: Gina**

**Kagura: Luka**

**Luka: Gina**

* * *

**ELIMINATED: Zero, Peter, Jeanette, Nuva, Danny, Francis, Gina**

* * *

And Gina was the next one to leave… She was kinda cool, but was a background character at most. But at least she left with a smile, though, right?

**[1]: **This can be both a shoutout to Total Drama Battlegrounds, and to The Great Cave Offensive, in general.

**[2]: **Like Quentin said, Cloud-N-Candy is the easiest boss... EVER! He, or she, comes from Yoshi's Story

NEXT CHALLENGE: Terror comes from the ground! Better not make much noise, campers!

BaconBaka Out!


	19. 18: Attack from the Underground

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**Yuki's Face Paint: A Sun and a Moon**

This episode, we pay homage to one of my favorite movie franchises, and my late grandmother's as well…

You guys know how to Pole Vault?

* * *

Chris is standing on the Dock, ready to give the intro to the episode. "Last time, on Total Drama Dictionary…"

"The Campers were sent into the virtual world where they were transformed into Kirbys! While some of them did a good job, some others, failed horribly. Whitney wowed the audiences when she kissed a girl… on national TV!" Chris said, but somehow Whitney heard it from far away, and took out a megaphone out of nowhere.

"I was in a sugar rush at the time!" Whitney yelled.

"Anyways, the Meta Sadies managed to win the challenge, and the Katies had to send one of them home. And it was Gina, who flew off the island with style! But after that, Xander and Omelette hooked up! Now thinking about Xander's butt, hm? Anyways, 19 campers remain! What will happen today? Find out in this _ground-breaking _episode of…:

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!"

(Cue "I wanna be famous")

* * *

**Tough Turtles, Boys Side**

Quentin was feeling a bit down. Even though they won a challenge, his crush was gone, without any way to contact her. But something happened before the Campfire ceremony that made him feel this way right now…

* * *

_It was a few minutes before the Campfire Ceremony, and Quentin was nervously approaching Gina._

"_Gina… I have to admit… This may come out of left field, but… I have a crush on you!" Quentin cried out._

_Gina was surprised to hear that. "Well, its sweet and all, but… I'm not looking for anyone right now."_

_Quentin's nervous mood suddenly turned sad._

"_But don't worry, I'm sure there's someone on the island for you." Gina said, as she patted his head._

* * *

Quentin was laying down, and sighed a bit. Ugra and Alec took notice.

"Gee, our favorite surfin' shiny is a bit sad right now." Ugra said to Alec.

"Gee, I've haven't felt this bad since they cancelled chicken nugget flavored bacon." Alec replied.

"I… don't wanna know how that's possible…" Ugra said. "But that's beside the point, we gotta help out Quentin."

The two approached Quentin.

"Hi, Quentin, you okay?" Alec asked.

"No… I'm just feeling the brutal feeling of having your heart broken." Quentin replied with a sad tone in his voice.

"Hmm, heartbreak, huh?" Ugra said. "I know how you feel, man."

"But, just listen to me, Quentin. There's plenty of fish out there; you just gotta toss your reel back in there, and pull on the rod! You'll find the one you're looking for someday." Alec replied.

"Thanks, but there's no one left on this island…" Quentin answered.

"Sure there is! There's… Um…" Alec tried to think, but...

"Look, the point is, you gotta get out there and find one!" Ugra said.

"Okay… I'll try in the morning." Quentin answered as he fell asleep.

* * *

**Confessional: Still Unlucky in Love**

Quentin: Maybe it's for the best…

Ugra: Man, we really need to pair him with someone… Too bad we don't have a matchmaker on the team, or the island on that matter…

Yuki: Well, I can't call myself a matchmaker, but I did hook up Xander and Omelette…

Alec: Well, this calls for SCIENCE! All I have to do is make a love potion! (He produces a pair of chemicals, and turns one of them blue, and another pair pink.) Whoever tastes the compounds will no doubt develop a crush on each other! However, if it backfires, they'll be many a fanfiction in the morning…

* * *

**Tough Turtles, Girls Side**

Both Candace and Vikki were answering various questions to Omelette, who just recently hooked up with Xander.

"How was the kiss?" Vikki asked.

"Was it like being in a true wonderland?" Candace also asked.

"Well… I can't really say." Omelette answered. "Only way to find out is get a boy of your own!"

"Well, that sucks…" Candace said.

"There's someone for everyone! You just have to find him!" Vikki reassured her friend.

"Anyway, you in love with anyone, Vikki?" Omelette asked.

"Well…" Vikki began to say. "There IS this someone…"

"Ooh, really?" Candace replied.

"Ooh, do tell!" Omelette also said.

"I… can't say. But I've been getting these funny feelings lately…" Vikki started to say.

* * *

**Confessional: Talkin' about Boys…**

Vikki: After that robot challenge, I've been thinking a little about him. But I can't say it for sure, yet.

Candace: Vikki's in love with him? Well, stranger things have happened on the island.

Omelette: I bet my dreams are gonna be sweet tonight!

* * *

**Scheming Squids, Boy's Side**

Xander was a bit happy. He got himself a girlfriend, and was grinning with glee.

"I'm not sure what to say… Except, this is awesome!" Xander yelled out.

"Wow, even I can't believe you and Omelette were the first ones to hook up." Ross said. "I thought for certain it was gonna be Tina and Maxwell, they're so tight."

"Well, since I got hooked up, I'm gonna hook you up with Luka." Xander said.

"Okay, but you know how nervous I get around her! I said to her what was her first piercing!" Ross answered.

"Then we gotta cure you of your nervousness! Okay, pretend I'm Luka!" Xander replied.

"Uh… You're about a few piercings short of being Luka, dude." Ross said.

Xander was right. He then bolted over to the Flying Flounders cabin, and knocked on the door. Isaac answered it.

"Uh, Isaac? Can I borrow your Luka doll?" Xander said.

"I don't know why, but sure. Here you go!" Isaac said, producing said doll. The doll looked exactly like Luka, right down to little cloth piercings on her.

"Thanks a lot!" Xander replied as he ran back to the cabin.

"Okay, I'm back! Now, then… Pretend this Luka doll is Luka." Xander said. "She just got her eyebrow pierced…"

"Uh, she already has her eyebrow pierced." Replied Ross.

"Okay… Lip?"

"Yep."

"Tongue?"

Yeppers."

"Um…" Xander said, thinking for a body part that was piercable.

"You're trying too hard, Xander…" Ross answered.

* * *

**Confessional: Yep, I gotta agree with Ross there…**

Xander: Okay, I so gotta ask Luka what body parts are able to be pierced…

Ross: I wonder when would there be a perfect time to confess to her… I wanna make it perfect, and cool!

* * *

**Scheming Squids, Girls Side**

The girls (Except Selena) were watching Luka play a game on the SNES called "Harvest Moon". Moving her little farmer around, she smiled.

"Wow, been a while since I played a Harvest Moon title, can't believe I'm playing the first one… on an actual SNES!" Luka said.

"I can't believe Chris has a very rare game around here!" Tina replied. "Even I couldn't find it when I tried looking for it!"

"So, which girl are you gonna go for?" Whitney said, reading the instruction manual.

"Not like you need to go for one, you already kissed one." Teased Luka.

"I was in a sugar rush! And I bet someone already uploaded it to Youtube already!" Whitney said.

"But… Maybe I'll go for Ann." Luka said, as she continued to play the game. Whitney went over to Tina.

"Sorry about earlier…" Whitney said.

"It's okay, I don't mind." Tina replied. "It WAS a sugar rush; I would have done the same thing."

"Okay… Another thing… How long have you been playing games?" Whitney asked.

"Since I learned to grasp a controller… at three years old." Tina replied.

"Ooh…" Whitney answered.

* * *

**Confessional: Gaming from the Crib**

Tina: My first console was my family's SNES, and my first game I ever played was Super Mario World.

Luka: To tell you the truth, I am a big Harvest Moon fan. I would have my games with me, had not been for my parents being around me 24/7…

Whitney: Wow… Tina's been playing since toddlerhood. She's even more awesome! And I do have a Wii… And in case you're wondering, no, I didn't get these bandages via the Wii-Mote.

Selena: I slept in the Boathouse that night… Whoever put me on that team deserves to be drug underground and ate!

* * *

**Flying Flounders, Boy's Side**

Isaac was opening his suitcase full of clothes. He was currently putting his blue snuggie away. Nerdi was asleep in his bed.

"So, you're ditching the snuggie?" Asked Maxwell.

"Yep! Ever since you guys helped me out with my problems, I feel like I can take on the world again!" Isaac explained.

"That's the spirit, Isaac!" Bob said, playing his game. "But I gotta ask something… What got you interested in sewing in the first place?"

"Well…" Isaac began to explain.

* * *

_Several years ago, Isaac's mom was dropping off a toddler Isaac at the babysitter's while she was at work. The babysitter put Isaac in a playpen, and Isaac watched what said babysitter was watching: The Wonderful World of Stitchery._

_Isaac watched curiously as they stitched up some yarn into something swell. He even begin to mock the sewers on-screen._

* * *

"…And by age 5, I was stitching up stuff!" Isaac said. "A few years later, some bad stuff happened, which turned me into the man I am… Or was."

"Care to tell us the story, Isaac?" Ethan asked.

"Ah, sure." Isaac said. "It all started when I was entering Middle School…"

* * *

**Confessional: Birth of a Sewer**

Bob: So that who that "Betty" was… Poor Isaac, having to go through all that. At least he's better now, right?

Maxwell: Wow, Middle School is a pain… Glad we got out safely, but I worry about Bob and Hannah when they enter Middle…

Ethan: Isaac got bullied too? Jeepers… Isaac's got spirit, all right, as thus Yuki.

Isaac: Even though I already told Whitney, I thought it be time to tell the others, as well. It may had been said before, but we're pretty much a family at this point…

* * *

**Flying Flounders, Girls Side**

The girls were sitting in the Air-Conditioned Kotasu that Gina built. They were missing their wrench friend.

"Poor Gina… She was so awesome!" Hannah said.

"At least she's having fun at the Playa, playing it up!" Yuki replied, until she saw Kagura reading a magazine. "Hey, Kagura, what you reading?"

"Nothing. But they posted an article about me." Kagura said, as she handed over the magazine to Yuki.

"Hmm…" Yuki began to read.

_The Good "K" of the Bunch_

_The Total Drama Alphabet-esque Series has its fair share of memorable characters. But no more than the "K"s of the group. Often times, they're plain rude, or just… evil, almost like Kasimar and Kim. But to all the bad apples of the bunch, a good one crops up…_

_Kagura Yukari._

_From the start, she was one of the nicest campers ever to share the letter K. And with some good friends behind her back, she has potential to make it to the merge, maybe even win!_

"Dang, there were evil K's around?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, fraid so… But we don't have to worry about Kasimar and Kim. After what they did, let's just say… They were sorry they ever messed with the campers!" Hannah explained.

"They even did an article on you, Hannah-Chan!" Kagura said. "They said you would look awesome with a ponytail on you!"

"Hmm… Me with a ponytail…" Hannah thought.

* * *

**Confessional: My Little Ponytail!**

Hannah: Well, my friends here have ponytails… Maybe I can ask Yuki for help tomorrow night.

Kagura: Wow, I'm the only K constant in the current Total Drama circuit that isn't a complete murderous psycho…

Yuki: (She isn't with her face paint on, and pointing at a scar.) Yep, these scars are the reason I paint now. I kinda got used to it now!

* * *

In the middle of the night, The Angelic Figure, AKA Betty, came into the Flying Flounder Boy's side of the cabin. She could see Isaac smiling in his sleep.

"He must be dreaming about Whitney… She's a really sweet girl, even if she did kiss a girl during a sugar rush." She giggled a bit, before noticing Bob struggling in his sleep.

"Well, he needs some help… Enjoy dreaming about Snickers Bars and Rainbow Dash!" Betty said, as she changed Bob's dream to something more happy. Suddenly, she kinda felt the ground move… Was it an earthquake? Needless to say, Betty knew her job was done for tonight.

* * *

Early the next morning, Alec was in the mess hall, inserting some kind of liquid into some breakfast donuts.

"Quentin likes these things, so once he and a female eat one, they'll fall in love!" Alec says, before Ugra and Vikki comes in, and eats the two donuts in the pile. Alec facepalmed.

While eating the donuts, Vikki commented on it. "Does this donut taste a bit… weird to you?"

"Yeah, mine does, too…" Ugra says.

When they finished eating their donuts, they suddenly looked at each other with a dreamy look in their eye. Quentin walked up to Ugra.

"Ugra, did you try to use SCIENCE to make me fall in love with someone?" Quentin said.

"I didn't know Ugra and Vikki were gonna eat the donuts!" Alec shouts out loud.

* * *

A few minutes later, Whitney came in, holding a piece of paper. "Good News, Everyone!" Whitney says, in her best Prof. Farnsworth voice, as she lays the paper in front of Tina, Luka, and Selena. Tina picked it up, and smiled.

"They're cancelling that trash of a show? All I can say is…" Tina then produces her MP3 player, and the Stage Clear theme from Super Mario Bros. starts playing.

* * *

**Confessional: It's being canceled? THANK YOU, VARIOUS GODS!**

Tina: So long, Jersey Shore! Guess its Game Over for you! And don't even think about pressing that Continue button, or inserting any quarters!

Luka: Oh, well. There goes my source for riffing. I, myself, couldn't stand it, anyway.

Yuki: I overheard them. They're cancelling Jersey Shore? (She looks up.) This is for you, big, big, dude! (She gives two thumbs up.)

Selena: (She is sad) That… -sniff- was my favorite show…

* * *

A few minutes later (After Xander and Omelette shared a quick kiss), Chris came in to announce today's challenge. He was holding a remote control, and shouting real loud.

"GOOD MORNING, CAMPERS!" Chris shouts out loud.

"Chris, we're already awake, you don't need to shout." Omelette said.

"Are you ready for the MOST THRILLING, AWESOMENEST, CHALLENGE **EVER**?!" Chris shouts out loud again.

"But isn't every challenge the most thrilling, awesomenest, challenge ever in your book?" Hannah said.

"Except for the fear challenge." Nerdi replied. Hannah and Nerdi laughed, and high-fived each other.

"AND I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE BEST IF I ANNOUNCE THIS CHALLENGE BY YELLING!" Chris shouts out loud. All of a sudden, there was a rumble.

"Is that an earthquake?" Yuki replied.

All of a sudden, some beaked worm came out from under the Mess Hall, tearing a huge hole in the floor! Attaching some plungers to Chris' back via the tongues, he starts to pull him in!

"ARRGH! Help me, guys!" Chris yells out in fear, while dropping the remote control on the floor.

"Chris, catch!" Whitney says, throwing her wrist bandage in hopes for Chris to catch it. Chris does, but it snaps in half seconds later.

"No, watch the hair, no, NOOOO!" Chris finally yells, as the beaked worm made off with his dinner of a TV show host. The other campers were now on top of the surprisingly sturdy tables. Quentin was a little surprised.

"Something… ate Chris?" Ethan said.

"This isn't the series finale, isn't it?" Vikki also said.

"And what was the deal with the remote control?" Isaac said, before looking at Nerdi. "Nerdi, you're the lightest one of the bunch, can you grab it for us?"

"Sure thing, Isaac." Nerdi said, as she tip-toed over to the remote control. After she got it, she got back on the table, and turned it on. All of a sudden, a TV came down from the ceiling, displaying… ponies?

"I like this episode! This is when Rainbow Dash—"

"Ross, most of us more than likely didn't see the episode yet. Please don't spoil it, kay?" Luka said.

* * *

**Confessional: I didn't see it either, Ross! No spoilers!**

Chef Squirrel: _Okay, I admit… I'm also a fan of My Little Pony. I wonder if there's a Brony term for squirrels out there…_

* * *

Changing the channel, Nerdi finally reached a video recording of Chris. "So, campers, what a wild start to today's challenge! What you just saw, was a Graboid!"

"I knew these things were familiar…" Quentin questioned himself.

"Your task for today is to kill your Graboid using whatever methods possible. Oh, and don't try to make too much noise, as they hunt by sound… If you get ate, you're out of the challenge!" Chris said. "But don't worry, they're mechanical, and comes with a teleporter in its stomach to a secure location where you can wait until the challenge is over in case you get nommed. Any questions?"

No one had any, since it didn't make any sense to talk to a recording.

"Very well. McClean out!" The TV switched off.

"Hey, he didn't tell us the first part of the challenge!" Whitney said, before Tina shushed her.

"Tina… we gotta keep the noise down." Tina replied.

"Sorry… So, what should we do?" Whitney asked.

Tina looked around, and saw three tractors outside with trailers attached to them.

"I say, we get to the tractors out there." Tina said.

"Wow, Tina knows what she's doing…" Quentin said, as the teams walked slowly to avoid being nommed.

As soon as they got to their tractors/trailers, they were a little more confused.

"Okay, who knows how to drive one of these?" Maxwell questioned.

"I can, I used to ride with one on my uncle's farm when I was younger. I think I know about the controls." Yuki said, taking the driver's seat, while everyone else rode in the trailer attached to it.

* * *

After seeing the Flounders leave, the Squids were talking over to see who should be the driver.

"I know about these things, let me drive." Luka said, taking control of the tractor. Ross went up to her.

"How do you know about these things?" Ross questioned.

"My bud Angel has a uncle who owns a farm. He let me drive the tractor once; he said I was a natural." Luka answered.

"Ooh…" Ross said.

* * *

**Confessional: Tonka Tough**

Luka: Kinda weird to see a punk like me working on a farm, huh? Well, it was kinda enjoyable in a way.

Ross: Can Luka get any more awesomer? And I bet most of you are saying "Hook up with her already!" Thing is… I'm too shy to do so…

* * *

At the Turtles Tractor, they just started on their Tractor run. Quentin was at the controls, but he couldn't notice Ugra and Vikki looking at each other, with a dreamy look in their eyes.

"Alec, did you totally make a love potion to make them fall in love with each other?" Quentin said.

"It was supposed to be meant for you!" Alec replied. Besides, the effects should run out in two hours, no big deal.

"No big deal? Two of our campers are temporally useless because of your science, but I know you were trying to help out Quentin." Omelette said, as their tractor ran out of gas, and stopped in front of a sea of rocks. There were poles on the side of the rocks.

"So, what's our plan, huh?" Candace questioned, about being stopped in front of some rocks.

"Umm... Pole Vault? They always say, pole vaulting's a good idea." Omelette said, jumping towards a rock, and grabbing a pole.

"Wow, Omelette's catching up fast…" Quentin said.

* * *

Chris is watching the challenge from his room. "And so, the Tremors challenge has begun! Which campers will be nom'ed upon? Can they destroy their Graboid? And will I get more cooler? Find out, after the break!

* * *

And so, the Tremors challenge begins! It's a really good franchise that me and my grandma watched. And being this is the month she passed away one year ago, I figure this would be a tribute to her.

NEXT TIME: Nommings! And a bit of singing, maybe.


	20. 19: Aftershocks

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This episode, we continue to avoid being nommed.

Don't break into the wrong Rec Room!

* * *

**Tough Turtles**

The Group were pole vaulting from rock to rock. All was going swimmingly well, but a few minutes in, Candace's pole went to the side, knocking her to the ground.

"Candace!" Alec shouts out. "You gotta get off the ground!"

Candace tried, but as fast as she could, she got ate by the Graboid.

"Candace!" Vikki cried out. Omelette quickly shushed her.

"Vikki, I know how you feel, but we still gotta stay quiet!" Omelette replied.

They eventually reached what appeared to be a truck. Omelette took the wheel, with Vikki taking the passenger's side. But the Graboid tried to grab Alec.

"Hit the floor, Omelette!" Alec shouts, as he takes out a test tube.

"This is for Candace… And SCIENCE!" Alec shouts as he smashes the test tube on the tongue. Stunning the Graboid, he shakes it off as the truck speeds off.

"Well, things could have went better…" Quentin said, as he noticed Ugra looking at Vikki still in a dream-like state.

"And it may be back… We best think up a plan." Alec replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Candace slid through the inside of the Graboid, and landed into the teleporter, which teleported her to a secure location.

"Welcome to the "Stomach" of your team, Candace! You may be out, but you can still watch the challenge from here!" Chris said.

"Well, this sucks…" Candace replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Tummy Troubles**

Candace: Truth be told, that was a bit wild…

Alec: This whole Ugra/Vikki stuff's my fault…

Quentin: Well, it was a bit bogus to lose Candace right off the bat…

* * *

**Scheming Squids**

They were still riding through their trail on their tractor. Currently, things weren't happening, so they decided to have a chat… Quietly, or course.

"So, Xander… You made it with Omelette. Congrats!" Tina said.

"Thanks, Tina." Xander replied back.

"I seriously thought Tina and Maxwell would be the first hook-up…" Whitney said to herself, then turned to Selena. "Hey, how come you're not trying to woo anyone?"

"Well… I really don't like any of the people here in that way." Selena said with a lie.

"Well, what about the people… eliminated..." Whitney suddenly remembered that most of the males eliminated weren't so favorable on the good side. "Nevermind!"

Meanwhile, Ross and Luka were talking to each other.

"And that's how I managed to get 58 squirrels to follow me out of the woods!" Luka explained to Ross in her story about how she was getting squirrels to a new habitat after their old one was gonna be demolished. "If we can't save the nature, we can, at least, save the animals."

"Wow, that's very interesting." Ross said, until noticing something happening in front of them. "Hey, how come I see a dust cloud up ahead?"

"I'm not sure… You don't think… Nah." Luka replied.

"Just checking…" Ross said.

However, as soon as they drove over it, the tractor tipped over, along with the trailer attached on back. The campers were thrown off it, but the trailer covered up Selena.

"HELP! HELP! GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Selena shouted out loud.

"Hang in there, we'll get you outta…" Tina said, until…

"AAAHHHHH!" Selena shouted out loud, and then there was silence… She was eaten.

"Well… crap." Whitney replied. "Now what do we do?"

"Well… I still have some bug bombs. Maybe we can scare it off with loud noise?" Xander questioned.

"Hmm… May be a crazy idea, but let's see how it works." Tina said.

* * *

**Confessional: Snobs tastes… snobbery.**

Ross: (He has a bandage under his eye) I took a bit of pain. Luckily, Whitney patched me up. She's such a sweetie, and I hope she gets with Isaac!

Luka: Okay, note to self; NEVER drive over a pitfall.

Tina: Poor Selena… Nobody deserves to go through that, not even Peter!

Selena: …That was FREAKING scary!

Xander: Okay, man… Not off to a good start.

* * *

**Flying Flounders**

The seven (plus Nerdi) were traveling down their path, with Yuki driving, and Isaac and Ethan hanging on the side of the tractor. To pass the time, Bob and Hannah were engaged in a Pokemon Battle, via their 3DSes, or course.

"Go get them, Jenny!" Bob said, releasing some vulture wearing bones. It was a Mandibuzz.

"Oh, yeah? Get them, Wilson!" Hannah released some kind of brown alien, called a Beheeyem. **[1]**

As the two were battling, Maxwell and Kagura were talking.

"So, you're falling for Tina-chan, huh?" Kagura said. "In all retrospect, I thought you would fall in love with me."

"Yeah, me too." Maxwell replied. "But when I saw Tina, something kinda connected with us two."

"I hear ya. Tina-chan's a really nice girl. And don't tell anyone this, but… I think I could be falling for someone on this island." Kagura said.

"Who?" Maxwell questioned.

"Well… It's—" Kagura couldn't finish the question, before something popped out from the ground, and detached the trailer from Yuki's tractor. The tractor kept going without a word.

"Okay… This sucks." Bob said.

"What do we do now?" Maxwell said.

* * *

**Confessional: Who could Kagura be falling for?**

Kagura: Hope he notices me… And doesn't get voted off. He seemed so sad when I saw him last night when we came back from the Campfire.

Maxwell: When would be a good time to confess to Tina…

Hannah: Aw, that sucks… And I was winning, too. All I needed was to deliver one more Thunderbolt...

* * *

**Ethan, Yuki, and Isaac**

The three of them didn't notice that they left their comrades behind, until after a minute…

"Hey, Yuki… Where's our group?" Ethan said, looking back to see the trailer and their friends vanished without a trace.

Yuki looked back, and face-palmed.

"Well, this sucks. What do we do now?" Isaac replied.

"Well… I've been wondering what this button is for…" Yuki said, as she pressed a button, that said "Chain Release".

A chain came out the back of the tractor.

"Well, at least they're truthful about it…" Ethan noticed, until they stopped suddenly, almost knocking off Ethan and Isaac.

"You guys okay?" Yuki said in concern.

"Yeah, we're fine… But what was that?" Ethan questioned, as the tractor started going… backwards?

"Um… We're going backwards now." Isaac said, as he held on with dear life. The tractor was attached to a chain, which the Graboid grabbed onto.

"Well, this ride could have gone more better." Yuki replied, as she tried to step on the breaks. All of a sudden…

"MIME!" Ethan shouts out loud. Yuki and Isaac tried to "mime" the mime to get out of the way.

"This is gonna end only one way… in pain." Ethan said, grabbing onto the side, as he, Isaac, and Yuki prepared for the worst…

Suddenly, the tractor stopped, and the Graboid spit the chain out.

"Whew… All's well that ends well, huh?" Isaac said. The mime bowed down, then got ate by the Graboid.

"Aww… He didn't make any noise… Ethan replied.

All of a sudden, the Graboid grabbed the chain, and turned the tractor… the other way!

"You gotta be bleeping kidding me…" Yuki said.

Isaac then stepped up to the plate. Sticking his hand behind the seat, he pulled out a Cooking magazine, an expired can of soda, and a plush Scott doll. Isaac threw the doll at the Graboid, which ate the doll in the process. Finally…

"A-HA!" Isaac then went over to where the chain was, and unscrewed the chain, freeing them. The Graboid went on with the chain, like it was no one's business.

"…And there we go!" Isaac said.

"Yeah, but what about the challenge?" Ethan replied.

"Well, our friends are still in it." Isaac said.

"And it's a nice day outside… How about a picnic? Yuki replied.

"On the tractor? Sounds good to me!" Ethan said.

"Yeah, ditto." Isaac also said.

* * *

**Confessional: Yuki and Co's Wild Ride**

Yuki: I've a feeling my tractor will be a kid's meal toy someday.

Ethan: Who put a release chain button on a tractor, anyway?

Isaac: And what's with the public's beef about mimes, anyway? I can understand clowns, but mimes?

* * *

**Tough Turtles**

They drove the pick-up around their path. They were currently commenting towards themselves. Luckilly, Ugra and Vikki's "condition" faded away.

"I still can't get Vikki out of my mind, even though… Did someone put something in that donut this morning?" Ugra asked.

Alec raised his hand, lowering his head in a shameful matter. "My SCIENCE was meant for Quentin."

"But love don't come in the form of SCIENCE…" Quentin replied. "It comes from the heart. That's how I felt when I met Gina…"

"So, if you can't fall in love with Gina, who's next on your list?" Ugra said.

"Well…" Quentin said, before the Graboid stopped the truck from going no further. They were near a huge rock, and on that rock were two boxes.

"Oh, crap, they snagged us!" Alec replied.

Ugra suddenly lept into action. "Everyone, you go towards the rocks! I'll keep Mr. Worm Food busy!"

"But…"

"No time for buts, GO!" Ugra said, as he went the opposite way.

The Turtles, minus Ugra took off for the rock. Ugra managed to distract the Graboid long enough for the group to escape.

They didn't look back, and eventually, the survivors reached the rock.

"Well, since we're screwed, might as well look and see what's inside the boxes." Omelette said, as she took out… a guitar?

"And there's speakers and a microphone in here, too…" Vikki replied.

"Along with some explosives." Quentin also said. "What are we to do with this?"

Omelette, having seen the instruments, started to write down something on a sheet of paper.

* * *

**Confessional: I sense a song number coming up…**

Quentin: This is totally bogus. What do we do?

Omelette: I had to think of something, so I did a parody of my parent's song they listened to back in the 80's…

* * *

**Scheming Squids**

They were running away from their Graboid. Xander tried to scare off the Graboid by throwing the bomb behind it, but it was a dud. The Graboid ate Xander anyway.

"So, what's our next plan?" Ross said to Luka.

"To be fair, I'm not sure." Luka replied.

Whitney was lagging behind, but tripped. Tina tried to go back, but…

"Keep going! Forget about me, just go!" Whitney yelled at Tina. Tina didn't think twice about running before Whitney got eventually ate.

A while later, they lost the Graboid. Without a moment to spare, they ran into a bunker…

"Well, we're in some kinda bunker… Have you two ever seen a Tremors movie before?" Ross said to Tina and Luka. They shook their head no. Turning around, they saw a mess of weapons lying around, ranging from various firearms and swords… To some "Handheld Portal Device"…

"Well, here's the plan… We'll attract the Graboid with noise. Okay, now…" Ross continued, now holding a pellet rifle. "Can you two provide enough noise?"

Luka picks up a microphone, while Tina picks up a guitar and a songsheet. "You bet, Ross!" Luka clears her throat, as she yells out the following words…

"**HEY, YOU GUUUUUYYYYYYYSSSSSS!" [2]**

Tina started to play guitar, as Luka started to sing…

"_We're gonna turn it on…"_

"_We're gonna bring you the power…"_

Ross was puzzled. How did Luka and Tina know the lyrics to the intro of "The Electric Company"? Either way, it worked, as the Graboid burst in as soon as Luka was finished.

* * *

**Confessional: Ah… The joys of classic TV…**

Luka: Me and my friends are also fans of retro TV shows… Electric Company rocked!

Tina: I used to have some tapes, and I watched them growing up. My parents also watched them growing up as well!

Ross: Well, I was gonna shake some bullets and attract the wormy sucker that way, but this works too!

* * *

Ross began his assult by shooting the Graboid, while Luka and Tina tried slicing the sides with various swords.

"Aw, dang it! It's skin is too tough!" Tina said, breaking her sword.

"Yeah, ditto!" Luka said, trying to drill a hole through the worm with a drill, but the drill broke.

Even Ross was having difficulties. "Yeah, we need a new plan…"

Luka, still holding the drill, remembered the "Handheld Portal Device", and ran towards it. Smashing the glass case holding it, she grabs the Portal Device, shoots the wall with it, leaving an orange substance on it, whispers something to Tina, and leaves.

"Where's she going?" Ross asked, while shooting the Graboid.

"Beats me. She said she had a plan…" Tina answered.

Meanwhile, Luka ran towards the Cliffside. Hopping down, she manages to catch a tree branch. Aiming her gun at the Cliffside, a blue substance somehow opened a portal inside the bunker.

"Now, Tina! Trash away!" Luka yells out.

"Well, this explains the sudden draft and "back door" appearing out of thin air…" Ross said. The Graboid backed away, as Tina stood in front of the Portal.

"Tina? …What are you doing?" Ross asked.

"Buh-Buh-Buh… Trust me." Tina said, as she starred at the Graboid, and started to trash a heavy metal riff from the guitar.

All of a sudden, the Graboid lunged at her, and Tina lept away just in time. The Graboid, wasn't so lucky, as he went through the Portal, and was suddenly in the air! Falling several feet to the ground, he then smashes into a lot of pieces upon impact. Ross and Tina stuck their heads out the portal as they looked out as well.

"Dang… He broke in and out towards the wrong place, huh?" Ross replied.

"Yeah, no kidding." Tina said. "Game Over for that Graboid, huh?"

"Hey… Um… Can you guys help me?" Luka replied from above them, sitting on the tree branch.

* * *

**Confessional: Get Equipped with Graboid Tongue**

Whitney: I saw the final battle. Man, they rocked! Now that I think about it… What would be a good name for their rock band?

Luka: Angel also had Portal on PC. I kinda knew what to do… But how did a Portal gun exist in the real world just now?

Tina: (Is holding up a remainder of the Graboid's tongue.) Yeah, I don't think this Vital Testing Apparatus will be doing some testing no time soon.

* * *

**Flying Flounders**

Hannah was carrying the Trailer above her, while running from the Graboid. Kagura thought up a plan. Or so she thought…

"Hey, Graboid! Guess who…" Kagura tried to figure out where the eyes are at, but concluded… "You don't even have eyes. I am such a baka." She said, before getting eaten up.

Even with the extra weight lost, Maxwell knew Hannah couldn't keep up forever.

"Guys? I'll see you back at the cabin!" Maxwell said, as he lept off the Trailer, and promptly got ate by the Graboid.

"Well, the way I see it, we already lost. Should we fight it to the death?" Hannah said.

"Yeah, might as well. It may have already nommed Ethan, Yuki, and Isaac!" Bob replied.

Hannah, laying the Trailer down, saw the Graboid coming. Within a second, the Graboid tried to nab Hannah, but Hannah grabbed its tongues instead.

"Um… Hannah?" Bob replied.

"Is she gonna…" Nerdi also said.

"I… think so." Bob said.

Picking it up from the ground, she swung it around, until letting it go, unattaching the tongues along the way. It smashed into a few trees, breaking the Graboid in half.

"Holy crap…" Bob replied to seeing the Graboid totally destroyed in half.

"Well, at least we survived…" Hannah said.

"If they didn't get nommed, what ever happened to Ethan, Yuki, and Isaac?" Bob asked.

* * *

**Confessional: Hammer-Throwing a Graboid… Burt Gummer would had been proud.**

Hannah: Yeah, what did happen to them?

Bob: Whatever the case, we destroyed that thing, and all is well! …Right?

* * *

**Ethan, Yuki, and Isaac**

They were in the middle of a picnic on top of the tractor. Yuki was currently giving an art lesson in between bites of her crunchy peanut butter sandwich.

"And all you need to do is color in the eyes, and you're done!" Yuki replied. "So, let's what you drew?"

Ethan drew what appeared to be a Gothic Bunny. "Did I go overboard with the piercings?" He asked. **[3]**

"Nah, looks Goth enough, and then some!" Yuki said. "What did you draw, Isaac?"

Isaac showed what appeared to be an orange cat, which looked like a male version of Nerdi. **[4]**

"Cool… Possible girlfriend for Nerdi?" Yuki asked.

"Well… I did promise her a boyfriend." Isaac said in embarrassment.

Yuki giggled a bit. "You do know that he may not come to life… I'm still wondering about Nerdi, myself!"

"Yeah… I should ask Nuva next time I see her." Isaac replied.

* * *

**Confessional: The Mystery of Nerdi continues…**

Yuki: It isn't every day that you see a puppet come to life.

Ethan: I also drew a musical bunny as well. I think she went rather well.

Isaac: Maybe I should ask Nerdi tonight? Maybe a dead family member is possessing said sock puppet.

* * *

**Tough Turtles**

Alec layed down the speakers on the ground, and readied some explosives tied to a rope. Quentin was at the mike, and Vikki and Omelette were with various other instruments.

"So… When should we begin?" Alec said.

The girls started to play some music, as Quentin took to the mike.

* * *

**Graboids Nommed the Dictionary Star **(A parody of "Video Killed the Radio Star" by the Buggles)

_**Quentin**_

_We ran across this island for a lap or two_

_It was pretty crappy, being chased by you._

_We lost some friends, now we're feeling Blue…_

_**Omelette and Vikki**_

_Oh-no-no…_

_**Quentin**_

_Now we're stuck on this danged stupid rock_

_I just remembered, I gotta wash my socks_

_And now this song, we're so gonna mock…_

_**Omelette and Vikki**_

_Oh-no-no…_

_**Quentin**_

_Our friends got nommed!_

_**Omelette and Vikki**_

_Oh-no-no…_

_**Quentin**_

_Now it's time to bomb them!_

_**Omelette and Vikki**_

_Graboids nommed the Dictionary Star_

_Graboids nommed the Dictionary Star_

_**Quentin**_

_And by Campfire, we'll be voted off!_

_**Omelette and Vikki**_

_Oh, no-no-no-no…_

_**Quentin**_

_I lost my cutie gal named Gina_

_You had to rub it in, didn't ya_

_But there's another gal for me, yo…_

_**Omelette and Vikki**_

_Oh, no-no-no_

_**Quentin**_

_Mr. Worm is about!_

_**Omelette and Vikki**_

_Oh, no-no-no!_

_**Quentin**_

_Time to blow it up!_

_**Omelette and Vikki**_

_Graboids nommed the Dictionary Star_

_Graboids nommed the Dictionary Star_

_**Quentin**_

_Now it's time to throw some rocks!_

_Before we're stuffed into a box!_

During the song, the Graboid heard it, and started to circle the rock where they were singing. Quentin was also in charge of throwing rocks, and Alec was busy by attracting the Graboid to trick it into eating said explosive on a rope.

_**Omelette and Vikki**_

_Graboids nommed the Dictionary Star_

_Graboids nommed the Dictionary Star_

_**Alec**_

_I just lit the SCIENCED fuse!_

_Now we better go and duck!_

_**Quentin**_

_You are totally right!_

_Merry Christmas to all and to all a Good Night!_

* * *

The four ducked behind the rock, as the bomb exploded, destroying the Graboid, and knocking over the music equipment.

"Aww… So much for the finale." Vikki said.

"Well, guess like we win. Cowabunga!" Quentin replied.

"And then some…" Omelette looked down at the hole left by the explosion. All of a sudden, Ugra came running towards them.

"Ugra?" Vikki exclaimed. "I thought you got ate!"

"Nah… I tricked the Graboid into eating one of my shinies instead." Ugra explained, while looking at the mess the four made. "So, what happened here?"

"We managed to destroy a Graboid with the power of MUSIC!" Everyone looked at Alec. "What? Is it wrong not to prounce music like that every once in a while?"

* * *

**Confessional: They are the True Dictionary Stars today**

Quentin: That song taught me something. There IS someone out there for me…

Omelette: Well, since I got hooked up, I shall ask Yuki to hook you up with someone, too!

Vikki: Ah, well… The song was just gonna end with me and Omelette singing "You are a Dictionary Star", and another few rounds of "Graboids nommed the Dictionary Star"… No big whoop,

Ugra: Well, if I was mad over Alec, I'm over it now!

Alec: Aww… The powers of soundwaves… SCIENCTIFIC sound waves!

* * *

Back at the Mess Hall, Chris was with the nommed campers, waiting for their teams to return. Bob and Hannah were first.

"Hey, where's Ethan, Yuki, and Isaac?" Hannah asked.

"Well, according to everything that happened… They didn't get nommed." Maxwell explained, as he was interrupted by a honking sound. Yuki was returning the tractor.

"Hey, Chris! Where do you want me to park it?" Yuki replied.

The second to come back were the Squids. Being there were only three survivors, they weren't happy.

"Well… Maybe there's a chance we'll survive…" Selena said, before muttering something along the lines of "Hope they got eaten…"

And finally, the Turtles came back with their crew.

"So… Who should we send to the Campfire this time?" Omelette asked.

"No one… Because with the most survivors in your team, you're today's big winner!" Chris said, as the Turtles cheered out loud.

"Finally! We won one!" Vikki shouted.

"And today's prize is... All four Tremors movies, on DVD!" Chris says.

"Cool. I've always to see the real deal on these things." Omelette replied.

"Flounders, you got second place, despite only two of you were remaining in the challenge. But we gotta count Ethan, Yuki, and Isaac as survivors, too… Squids, see you at the Campfire!" Chris said, as he walked off.

The campers were left to comment on themselves.

* * *

**Confessional: Who to vote for…**

Tina: Selena… I think I may vote for you, I'm not so sure yet.

* * *

**Mess Hall**

Quentin was in the Mess Hall eating supper, when Kagura came up to him.

"Hey, Quentin-kun… I heard you sing today. You're a real natural!" Kagura noted.

"Thanks… Really tubular, huh? Almost like having a pet Dalek." Quentin replied.

"So… do you wanna talk about stuff?" Kagura asked.

"Sure!" Quentin said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Xander was coming out of the Turtle's cabin after a make-out session. However, unknown to him, there was a puddle of liquid soap on the bottom step. When he stepped on it…

"WHOOOOAAAA!" Xander said, while he slipped. Omelette, hearing him, came running out a second later.

"Xander! Are you okay?!" Omelette yelled out.

"Yeah… I think so…" Xander tried to stand up, but the pain of his leg had him down on the ground again.

"Oww…" Xander said in pain.

"Don't stand up, dear… I'll get help!" Omelette ran towards the Squid's cabin, as Selena walked up to him.

"So… how was the fall, nerd?" Selena sneered at him.

"Not funny, Selena…" He then realized something. "Wait… I think it was YOU that put that bogus patch of soap on the steps!"

"Maybe… Maybe not…" Selena said with a mocking tone of voice. "And if you value your future, you'll keep your filthy rat hole SHUT! Got it?!" Selena said, getting close to Xander's face. Xander shook his head yes.

Suddenly, Selena saw Omelette running towards Xander, with Whitney in tow.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what happened here." Selena said with a fake tone.

Whitney looked at Xander's foot. "Yep, it's sprained." While wrapping it with a bandage, she replied. "You're gonna have to stay off it for a while… Sorry, dude."

"At least… I can still make out with Omelette, right?" Xander replied.

"Xander!" Omelette said with a playful tone.

* * *

**Confessional: Taking a Fall**

Tina: I'm not sure what happened, but Xander needs to heal up. So my vote has to go to him. I hope you understand…

Luka: I vote for Xander. Sorry, even I'm not happy in the slightest.

Selena: Yeah, it was me that dumped that soap on the step! I was hoping to get rid of Tina, so I can make Maxwell cry, but I got the wrong target, I guess. Guess I can make Omelette cry, however. I vote for Xander.

Xander: I vote for Selena. She proved her right colors, and they are brutally dark!

* * *

The Squids were at the Campfire, waiting for their fate to be delievered by a sugary snack.

"Campers, you know the deal… If I call your name, come up, and receive a marshmallow."

"We already know, by now." Ross explained.

"Now then… Tina…"

"Luka…"

"Ross…"

"Whitney…"

Selena and Xander were without a marshmallow.

"Selena, Xander… this is the final marshmallow of the evening. And tonight, it goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Selena."

Selena claimed her marshmallow, and smiled cruelly, without the campers noticing.

"Xander, time to walk the Dock of Shame…" Chris said."

"Well, this extermination job's done…" Xander tried to stand up, but…

"Tina, Whitney… I could use some help."

* * *

"See ya, Xander! Hope I can win Luka without the help of you!" Ross said.

"Just be yourself, and the wild nose-ringed girl's all yours!" Xander replied.

"It's gonna be not so fun without you, Xander…" Luka said, sadly.

"Aww, now. Cheer up! I expect a happy farewell!" Xander replied.

"Okay… I will." Luka quirped.

They were almost at the Boat, until…

"WAIT!"

Omelette ran up to Xander.

"I knew this would happen, so…" Omelette said, before giving Xander a kiss.

"Whoa…"

"Go heal yourself up at the Playa, okay?" Omelette said with a playful smirk, although inside, she was feeling a bit sad.

"You got it, Omelette!" Xander said, as he boarded the Boat. "Bye-Bye!"

Omelette watched as the Boat carried her boyfriend away. Tina put a comforting hand on Omelette's shoulder.

"Omelette… He would want you to keep going." Tina said.

"Yeah, he would be sad if you didn't give it your all." Whitney replied.

"Yeah… You're right. I shall continue on… For Xander's sake!" Omelette answered.

* * *

**Confessional: So long, Bug Hunter**

Selena: Bah! Omelette was supposed to cry! Tina and Whitney ruined my plans… AGAIN!

Vikki: So… I guess there aren't any more couples on the island anymore… Nah. It's still early. But I did pick this up on the way back… (She produces a giant green crystal)

* * *

**Tough Turtle's Cabin**

Ugra was returning to his cabin, until Vikki caught up to him.

"Uh… Ugra? I found this today." Vikki said, giving him the green crystal.

"Aw… Cool! This is awesome!" Ugra replied, looking at the crystal. "Thanks!" Ugra then hugged Vikki.

"Aw… You're welcome!" Vikki replied, returning the hug.

"Well, see ya tomorrow!" Ugra said, going into his side of the cabin.

"Good night, shiny hunter." Vikki also said.

* * *

Quentin and Kagura were watching an anime on DVD.

"So, you like the sub and dub of animes?" Kagura asked.

"Yep! When I'm not surfing, I'm usually doing nerdy stuff… It's a wonder why I have friends." Quentin answered.

"Well, you have us… And don't forget. You have me now." Kagura replied, as the two hugged.

"Now, then… wanna watch the next episode?" Kagura questioned.

"You bet!" Quentin answered.

Looking in the window behind them, Yuki smiled.

* * *

**Confessional: Ship Teasing in the Works?**

Quentin: Kagura is really lovely… Wait, what am I saying? A long-distance relationship could never work… Or maybe it can?

Kagura: Quentin-kun said he teach me how to surf in the morning. This is gonna be… what's the word for it… (She reads a manual labeled "Surfer Lingo") …Oh, yeah. Awesome!

Yuki: Yep, I planned it all! I asked Maxwell if I could borrow one of his anime DVDs. And I did promise him a sundae. Now to awaken my inner Solid Snake…

* * *

Chris was giving out the outro to the show, unknown to a portal behind him. "And so, Xander and his bug exterminating are over… But who shall join him? Find out next time, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!"

Chris was pelted by a snowball. "CHEF!"

* * *

In the kitchen, Chef Hatchet (Holding the Portal Gun) and Chef Squirrel laughed, and gave a high five to each other.

* * *

**VOTES**

**Xander: Selena**

**Ross: Xander**

**Luka: Xander**

**Tina: Xander**

**Whitney: Xander**

**Selena: Xander**

* * *

**ELIMINATED: Zero, Peter, Jeanette, Nuva, Danny, Francis, Gina, Xander**

* * *

And so, Xander is the next to go! Even though he was made to make up numbers, at least Xander won in his own way, by hooking up with Omelette! Sorry he had to go out with that, but he went out with a smile on his face!

**[1]:** Jenny and Wilson came from various Tom Hanks Films. (Namely, Forrest Gump, and Castaway.)

**[2]:** It's the opening words to "The Electric Company", a show, that even though I didn't grow up with, but I know about it, anyway.

**[3]:** The Goth Bunny was a drawing I drew.

**[4]:** The orange cat was a character I made in Drawn to Life.

* * *

NEXT CHALLENGE: It's their BIGGEST, yet smallest Challenge yet… Babysitting. At a birthday party. With cake! And clowns! (Well, maybe one clown…)

BaconBaka out!


	21. 20: When Kindergarteners Attack

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**Yuki's Face Paint: **A Cake on the left and a bear head on the right.

**A Word from BaconBaka: **My friend, CragmiteBlaster, is having some trouble trying to find a new book publishing company for his Zirisian Princess series. He has some more info in his journal. If you can, pleas help him out! Thanks!

This episode, the campers leave the island for a Challenge!

* * *

Chris is standing on the Dock, as always, ready to give the intro to the episode.

"Last time, on Total Drama Dictionary…"

"The Campers were on foot as various creatures called Graboids tried to nab them one by one. While there were nabbings, there were also some pretty creative ways to off a giant worm. Tina showed everyone her shredding skills, and Quentin sung a song. And at the end, the Turtles finally won one! However, Selena, trying to make Tina slip and fall caught Xander by mistake. And due to him spraining an ankle, was voted off to recover. Bah, you could walk it off!"

"Anyways, 18 Campers are remaining on the island. What will today bring? Find out, right now, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Dictionary!"

Chris' Cell Phone starts ringing.

"Yeah?"

(Cue "I wanna be Famous"…)

* * *

**Tough Turtles, Boys Side**

It was a while after Quentin watched an episode of an anime. She has since left.

"So, I take it everything went well?" Ugra asked.

"Well, Yuki hooked us up." Quentin replied. "And I still plan on helping her learn how to surf. She's gonna be one cool girl once she goes back to Japan."

"But… What about seeing her and all?" Alec said.

"Well, there's always sites like Facebook…" Quentin replied. "I have one, but I usually only use it for various games."

"Meh, they're okay… It's just the begging for various stuff that gets on my nerves." Ugra replied.

"Yeah, it's all "I NEED 30 PIECES OF TABLE LEGS TO BUILD MY CAKE FROSTING FACTORY!"…Or something like that." Alec quirped.

Quentin was a bit confused. "Why would they need table legs for a cake frosting factory?"

"It's just a game, we should really just relax." Ugra replied.

* * *

**Confessional: For Mystery Science Theater 3000! *TWANG***

Quentin: Yeah, I think Kagura has one. Pretty much everyone has one nowadays.

Alec: Well, even though my experiment didn't work… Well, it did, but for the wrong people, I think Quentin's gonna be just fine.

Ugra: Why do you need table legs, tree limbs, and spare underwears to make a cake frosting factory anyway? It doesn't make any sense…

* * *

**Tough Turtles, Girls Side**

Omelette was looking a bit sad. She was currently rubbing a Xander doll's goatee.

"Yeah, this does work a little, but it isn't the real thing…" Omelette replied.

Vikki was balancing on her unicycle, while juggling at the same time.

"Omelette, I know you miss Xander, but you'll meet him again someday!" Vikki said, to reassure her friend.

"But me and him just hooked up a couple days ago. It'll seem like forever." Omelette lamented.

Candace took notice. "All you need to do is clear your mind of all negative thoughts… Think of cute stuff…" Candace replied.

"Well… Okay." Omelette said, as she began to meditate.

* * *

**Scheming Squids**

Ross looked in his room, devoid of life. "Man, this sucks… Why did Xander have to go out like that?" Ross then started to lie down, before the door busted open. Tina, Luka and Whitney came in, with their goods, and Tina carrying the TV and SNES.

"What brings you guys here?" Ross replied.

"Well, we thought you would feel lonely, so… we're spending the night with you!" Whitney answered.

"Besides, Selena wanted the room to herself to clear her head due to Xander's injury." Tina said.

"Yeah, who left a puddle of soap on the step is anybody's…" Luka then noticed something. "Um, Ross? How come you have a doll of me?" Luka said, noticing the Luka doll from last night.

"Um… I gotta be truthful. Xander was trying to give me some lessons on trying to woo you, Luka." Ross admitted.

Luka was feeling a bit embarrassed. Ross was trying to win her?

"Um… It's cool and all. I gotta give props; he did my piercings right!" Luka said, looking at the doll.

* * *

**Confessional: I heard there's a plush Confessional in the works…**

Luka: I kinda like Ross as well. It's kinda funny how he messes up when he's talking to me; I find that kinda… cute in a way.

Tina: Hopefully Luka and Ross do hook up soon. They make such a cute couple!

Whitney: I'm a fan of Ruka! I even wrote a Ruka fanfiction on paper! (She then looks around.) Er… Don't tell Luka or Ross, okay?

Ross: Er… Girls in my room… That's never happened to me before… (He smiles sheepishly.)

Selena: Good that the girls left the room! All the more room for good young me!

* * *

**Flying Flounders, Boys Side**

Maxwell was in the middle of his sundae that Yuki made for him for letting her borrow one of his anime DVDs. He shared it with Bob and Ethan. Isaac denied some, since he was in some real deep thought. Nerdi denied some as well, seeing she's a puppet.

"So, what you thinking about, Isaac?" Ethan asked.

"Nothing, just a girl. I just dig her hat… And the bandages on her really make her silly and cute." Isaac replied with a smile.

"A hat… bandages…" Bob said, when he thought it all. "You're in love with Whitney, aren't ya!"

"You got it, Bob!" Isaac replied. "I… never thought I fall in love again. After Betty passed, and the slushing scarred me… I became somewhat of a wimp. I shut myself off from the world. And then my parents signed me up for this show. And look at me; My real self has emerged from its cloth shell."

"I think we know who we should thank." Maxwell quirped. " But if you need any help hooking up with Whitney, you can always ask us!"

"Or Yuki!" Nerdi replied. "She hooked up Xander and Omelette, the same can be said for you!"

"Aw, guys… You're making me blush!" Isaac said with a shade of red in his face.

* * *

**Confessional: What would be a perfect name for an Isaac/Whitney pairing… Whitac? Isatney?**

Isaac: My mom and dad were right about this doing me some good. Even though I did deny it at first, I did agree to join… After they bribed me with various cloths for sewing up. All I gotta say is… (He smiles.) Thanks, guys.

Bob: I wonder if Betty got on this show, I wonder how far she could have gone…

Angelic Figure/Betty: Oh… Pretty far, Bob!

Maxwell: I hope Isaac wins Whitney. She's a really cool girl!

Ethan: Why do I get the feeling we'll be running around chasing after people soon enough?

* * *

**Flying Flounders, Girls Side**

Hannah was in the chair, having her hair styled and streaked.

"So… ponytails are in for this team, huh?" Hannah replied.

"I believe so… In fact, I think we're the only females around with ponytails." Yuki answered.

"You're gonna look so cute when we're done with you, Hannah-Chan!" Kagura said. "Bob won't know what to think!"

"But… I'm not in love with him…" Hannah said.

"My little bro Takeru hooked up with someone named Tomomi. And he's only 11 years old!" Kagura replied. "Love finds us eventually; it sometimes strikes us young." Kagura then smiles. Hannah takes notice of the form of Kagura's smile. **[1]**

"Wait… That's a lovestruck smile. And I thought you said you wouldn't find love on the island! Who is it?" Hannah said.

"Don't tell anyone, but… I think I'm falling in love with Quentin." Kagura admitted. "He promised me he would teach me how to surf."

"Cool… I wish you both the best!" Yuki replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Kaguentin? Quentura? At least it's easier than Isaac/Whitney pairing names…**

Kagura: Hope this surfing thing works out. I never surfed before, this is gonna rock!

Yuki: Don't worry, guys. Nurse Love will be behind Kagura and Quentin on every path!

Hannah: (She is sporting her new ponytail) It's a bit spiked, but… I look cuter now! And I don't even go for fashion!

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris was on the phone with the Producer of Total Drama.

"…So, how much?" Chris replied. "Okay… That's good. Bye!"

He then turns to Hatchet,

"Chef… I have a problem." Chris said.

"Finally admitting you have an addition to hair gel?" Hatchet replies.

"No… We got roped into going to a birthday party tomorrow for the Producer's Granddaughter. But we can't leave the campers here…" Chris suddenly got an idea. "Nevermind, Chef…"

Chef then got worried.

* * *

**Confessional: I'm worried, too…**

Chef Hatchet: How come this is gonna end one way? The bad way?

* * *

Isaac was in the middle of a dream…

_Sewing up a storm, Isaac gives a variety of plushies to some orphans he and Whitney were taking care of. Whitney, coming out with a cake for said orphans, smiles suddenly at Isaac. He knew it was time. He got up, and went over to Whitney._

"_Whitney… You're the nicest girl I knew… The bandages on you also make you cute. All I'm saying is…"_

_Whitney's grin grows, as she tears up in happiness._

"…_Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Whitney smiled, and she started to say something…_

"_Well… __**BBBRRRRRRAAAAAAAA…**__"_

* * *

All of a sudden, in the real world, Isaac woke up. "So close… And it was all a dream."

Ethan woke up as well. "Why would Chris wake us up so early? It's 6 in the morning!"

"Yeah, at least wait for seven, meow…" Nerdi woke up as well.

A few minutes later, everyone was waiting for Chris to figure out what possessed Chris to wake them up like that… Most everyone. Chris came shortly.

"Good Morning, Campers. Are you ready for today's challenge?" He says with a grin on his face.

"Chris? It's 6 in the morning!" Luka replied. "Most of us haven't woken up yet!"

"Well… Wait a moment. Where's Quentin and Kagura?" Chris questioned. Yuki pointed to them in the middle of the ocean water, on the middle of some surfboards.

"Well, one of us should get them." Chris said.

"Allow me…" Whitney then dove into the water, and got promptly ate whole by a shark… The same shark from Day 1.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the ocean waters…

"Wow, you have some tubular balance, Kagura." Quentin replied. He was currently in his surfing gear.

"Thanks, Quentin-sensei!" Kagura answered back. She was currently in some dark blue surfing gear Quentin provided.

"Now, then… Once a wave catches us, we stand up as fast as we can, and we ride the waves back!" Quentin said.

"But first… What is that?" Kagura said, pointing to the shark fin coming towards them. The shark then suddenly stops in front of them, and the mouth opens to reveal Whitney, who somehow took control of the shark!

"Uh, Kagura? Quentin? We're getting ready for a challenge. Sorry for interrupting your date, guys." Whitney said.

Kagura and Quentin suddenly blushed at the word "date". But then, a wave caught them. Riding the waves back to shore, they looked at each other.

"Well… So much for today's lesson." Kagura replied.

"There's always afterwards to surf!" Quentin answered. "By the way… Where's Whitney?"

Kagura pointed to Whitney, now out of the shark, waving bye-bye to said shark.

"Later, Mr. Shark! Thanks for letting me borrow you!"

Kagura and Quentin looked at each other, and shrugged.

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone was waiting for more info. Nerdi gave most everyone some hot chocolate to wake them up. (They didn't have any coffee in the Mess Hall).

"Now, then… Today's challenge. You're gonna be leaving the island for this one!" Most everyone cheered.

"But… I highly doubt the Boat of Losers could hold all of us. It's rather… small." Tina replied, as she drunk her chocolate.

"And afterwards, you'll be riding in a limo to the location of today's challenge!"

Everyone cheered at the thought of riding in a limo.

"Wow, guess the theme music was right. We _are _famous now." Whitney replied.

"So… What's today's challenge?" Bob asked curiously.

"Heh, heh, heh… You'll see…" Chris said, as he left in his own personal boat.

"Did that boat have a hot tub?" Vikki replied.

A few minutes passed, and their huge boat arrived. They soon boarded.

* * *

The boat ride was kinda uneventful, except for a few instances.

"Uh, Vikki? How come you bought my clown clothes from the Medieval challenge?" Omelette asked.

"Cause… I've a feeling it's gonna come in handy today…" Vikki replied.

On another part of the boat, Bob was looking at Hannah's new hairstyle.

"Cool… I really like it, Hannah!" Bob said.

"Thanks, Bob! Yuki did it for me last night!" Hannah said back.

Meanwhile, Maxwell and Tina were chatting among themselves.

"So… Favorite movie?" Maxwell asked.

"Easy; The Wizard." Tina replied.

"Going down the Yellow Brick Road route, huh?" Maxwell said.

"Er… Not the Wizard I have in mind. Let's just say, it ends at a video game tournament." Tina corrected him. Maxwell, being somewhat of a gamer himself, suddenly peeked interest. **[2]**

"Cool! Do tell!"

"Well… I do have the movie… Maybe we can watch it tonight, considering none of us gets voted off?" Tina asked.

"It's a date! …Er, did I just say that out loud?" Maxwell said in embarrassment.

Tina giggled a bit. "Yes, yes you did."

* * *

**Confessional: You're slipping, Maxwell…**

Maxwell: Me and my big Pocky-munching mouth…

* * *

A short while later, they reached the mainland where their limo was waiting. Isaac noticed the minifridge… He was a bit confused.

"What kind of sodas are these? Cheerwine? Royal Crown Cola? …Bubba Cola?" **[3]**

Whitney took notice. "Wow, different brands!" Whitney took the Cheerwine.

"Are you sure you should be drinking that? It does say Cheer**wine**…" Isaac questioned.

"Well… It's really a soda and not really a wine." Whitney reassured her friend.

"Cool… Bottoms up!" Isaac said, taking a Cheerwine as well…

* * *

**Confessional: I want a soda called Confessional Cola!**

Isaac: Knowing my luck, Bubba Cola tastes like shrimp… Gee, I watch too much Forrest Gump, huh?

Whitney: (She is holding a can of Cheerwine.) If I do win the mil, I'm buying 50 cases of these!

* * *

Soon enough, the campers reached their destination: A giant mansion. The campers oohed and awed. Except one.

"Mine's bigger." Selena said to herself.

* * *

Across the street from them, was a box labeled "Free Kittens". Inside the box, a grey and yellow-striped kitten was watching the campers, one in particular. She was the only one in the box, because she was rejected for her odd coloring. Mustering the strength, she crawled out of the box, and started to cross the street…

* * *

A few minutes later, the campers entered the mansion's back yard. They could see various presents on a table.

"Huh. Must be someone's birthday?" Alec replied.

Luka was rubbing a Pug on the head in the backyard. "Aww, who's a good dog? Yes, you are! Yes, you are!

Yuki was looking at some statues in the yard as well. "Wow… This is really well done!" But who's Little Lily?"

Maxwell was looking at the huge yard in awe. All of a sudden…

_Meow_

Maxwell looked down, expecting Nerdi. But since Nerdi was on Isaac's head at the time, that couldn't be the case. Looking down, he saw the Grey and yellow-striped kitten from earlier.

"Aww… Where did you come from?" Maxwell said, kneeling down and rubbing the kitten. He didn't question where it came from. "Hmm… no collar. Must be a stray."

Luka overheard Maxwell. "Yeah, you may be right. Then again, we did pass by a box labeled "Free Kittens" before we stopped here. You think that's where she came from?"

"Yeah… Most likely." Maxwell said.

"Then we should return her… Wouldn't be right to take a free kitten without permission."

"Yeah. Let's return her before the challenge starts." Maxwell and Luka started to walk off, but…

"Hello, Campers!"

"Well, there goes those plans." Luka muttered as they went back to the group to see what the challenge is.

"…And welcome to the location of today's challenge! This is the mansion of my producer's Granddaughter, Little Lily!" Chris yells out loud.

"Well, that explains Little Lily…" Yuki said to herself.

"But before we get started, since this is a birthday party for a six year old, we might as well celebrate it in style!"

They were guided to the front yard, where the gate was closed. All of a sudden, three limos stopped in front.

"You don't think…" Ethan said.

A few minutes later, the gates opened, to reveal…

"Guys? We're…" Maxwell said, holding the kitten.

"So very…" Luka also said.

"Screwed…" Whitney replied.

* * *

All of a sudden, a wave of overexcited six-year olds came into the yard. Some of them were crowding over them.

"Wow, did you put your earrings on in the dark, or what? You have one in your nose!" One of the kids said to Luka.

One of the kids got on Whitney's back. "Now play horsey!"

Whitney got on her back. "Neigh! Neigh!"

* * *

**Confessional: Horsey Ride!**

Whitney: And I neighed like a horse on national TV. Well, it was for a kid.

Luka: I can't say that noses are piercable to a six year old! They shouldn't know this kind of stuff right now.

* * *

Some of the kids were looking at Yuki. "Wow, my big sis has hair like you!"

Yuki was surprised. "Really?"

"Yep! She said she got inspired by some _Yucky_ girl… Who is she?" the kid said.

Ross was trying to reason with a kid to get his hat back.

"Um… Candy?" It didn't work, as the kid snatched the candy bar from him.

"I am Ross! You're an alien!" The kid said, wearing Ross' hat, and using his candy bar as an alien detector.

Two kids were arguing at each other, while trying to pull Hannah in half.

"Give me Ms. Spikes!" The kid yelled out.

"No, you had your turn!" Another kid yelled.

Hannah just sighed.

Bob was being chased by some kids, dodging blows from a plastic hammer.

"Who, in their right mind, gave them one cookie each before coming here?! What were in them, anyway?"

Nerdi was being thrown in the air. Needless to say, she wasn't enjoying it.

"Oh, please don't let there be any blenders..."

Even Tina was having some trouble holding her own, as someone gave her a book. "Now read it!"

Tina read the title of the book. "The Zirisian Princess and the Shrine of the Sea Serpent?" Tina said. **[4]**

* * *

Chris was watching the current chaos going on. Some of the kids had Isaac tied up, with fingerpaint all over his face, almost like a member of an island tribe, his shirt torn up, and was carrying him around.

"We're gonna sacrifice you to someone named Mr. Brussel Sprout!" A kid carrying Isaac said.

"And thus, begins the challenge… Who will reign surpreme? Find out, after the break!

"Why would a god be called "Mr. Brussel Sprout, anyway?" Isaac questioned.

* * *

Oh, dear… The challenge has begun, and most of the campers are already wiped! What will this challenge bring?

**[1] **Tomomi was a character in the planning stages of a Total Drama fanfic that didn't leave the ground. She was gonna Maxwell's love interest.

**[2] **The Wizard is a movie back in the late 80's, early 90's about a young kid going to California to attend a Nintendo Tournament. It's a good movie, even if they got most of their facts wrong.

**[3] **They're various sodas and colas from my side of the world.

**[4] **Thanks for CragmiteBlaster for letting me give a shoutout to The Zirisian Princess!

NEXT TIME: The Birthday Challenge happens! And a fight of Godzilla proportions happens!


	22. 21: Whitneyzilla

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

Sorry if this took longer than expected! Writers Block got ahold of its grasp again.

This time, we start up the Challenge!

What Day is Today…

* * *

The Campers were having a heck of a time with the hyperactive kids. Whitney was still giving a horsey ride, and Tina was reading a story.

"How do you pronounce "Zirisian", again?" Tina asked the kids huddled around Tina, reading the story out loud.

All of a sudden, Vikki and Omelette came out, with Omelette dressed in her clown clothes from the Medieval challenge. They managed to sneak into the house, and change before the kids arrived. Soon enough, the kids were watching their act.

"And I thought kids like us were supposed to be scared of clowns." A kid asked Yuki.

"Well, Vikki's a special type of clown." Yuki answered back. "You see…"

Meanwhile, Whitney, free of the kid off her back, ran up to Isaac, who was gargling some chocolate milk, and spitting it out, trying to get some taste out of his mouth.

"Isaac, you okay?" She asked in concern.

"How did that kid managed to produce brussel sprouts, and cook them with the sun?!" Isaac shouted. "I guess Mr. Brussel Sprout really does exist…"

* * *

**Confessional: How come there are no Confessional Gods?**

Isaac: Yuck… Sorry, but I can't stand brussel sprouts. In fact, I think no one could… Except for health nuts and vegans… Maybe.

Whitney: I gotta say, Isaac looked cute in face paint. But I have my own face decorations already!

* * *

As soon as the clowns were finished, Chris came up to the center stage.

"Well, welcome kids and campers! Today, you'll be taking part in a birthday party challenge!" Chris shouted.

"Sweet! I never been to a party, or invited to one!" Tina said.

"Me either…" Yuki replied right back.

"But first, I gotta introduce someone special. Someone who, if it wasn't for her, all of this wouldn't be possible… Give it up, for Little Lily!"

All of a sudden, the door opened, and out stepped an orange-haired girl in pigtails. She had huge glasses covering her eyes, and she wore a blue blouse with Lakitu clouds on it.

"Hi, noobs and newbs! And, by the way, it's called Lily. I'm not little, anymore! I've leveled up to a 6-Year Old Level! Attack increased by 3, Defense by 5… Total Wootage!" Lily said.

Tina smiled. "I think I'm liking this Lily girl already." Tina said as she got glomped by Lily.

"Tina! It is you! I'm a BIG fan of you! Oh, my… I'm more excited than Wario is when he gets a new treasure!" Lily shouted out in excitement.

"I'm starting to like her, too." Whitney said to herself.

"Can I…" Lily said, taking out a pen and a paper. "CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!"

Tina smiled. "Or course, Lily. Anything for a birthday girl." Tina said, as she signed the paper.

* * *

**Confessional: The youngest geek around!**

Tina: Wow, geeky at a young age… The future is looking bright…

Selena: Where's the Bratz dolls when you need them…

* * *

"Anyway, getting the attention back to me, what does one good party for kindergarteners have?" Chris questioned the Campers.

"Clowns?" Ethan replied.

"Streamers?" Quentin said.

Cake?" Kagura also said.

"Good suggestions… But I'm talking about FACE PAINTING!" Chris answered. "Each team will pick their best artist to paint the kids' faces! And the one that gets done fast enough wins the round and will receive three points! The second to finish receives 2, and the last receives 1 point. Now, choose your painters!"

Everyone on the Flounders looked at Yuki.

"Well, it's your department, Yuki-Chan. You up for it?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah, sure! I always wanted to paint someone else's face!" Yuki replied.

On the Squids, they agreed for Tina to paint faces. Tina questioned why, and the answer was simple.

"Well, you're great with kids, and you have an aura of sweetness, and that's not the cotton candy scent talking." Whitney replied.

The Turtles had Vikki do the painting.

Soon enough, the kids stood in three lines, waiting for some temporally artwork to be painted on their face.

"Ready, Campers?" Chris said. "Start your painting!"

The kids chose their selection, and the teens started to do their painting.

While Yuki, Tina, and Vikki were doing some painting, Kagura walked up to Quentin.

"Doing okay, Quentin-Kun?" Kagura asked him.

"Yeah… Sorry we couldn't finish our surfing lesson…" Quentin replied.

"It's okay. Besides, we can do more tonight!" Kagura said.

"You got it!" Quentin said.

* * *

Meanwhile, far away from the party, two scientists were prepping up an experiment. On a table, was a Courtney doll shackled onto the table.

"Professor Jenga? Are you sure it's a good idea to use a Courtney doll we found buried in the Nevada desert for this experiment?" Said a professor standing beside Jenga.

"Yeah, besides… No one likes her anyway, Prof. Parker. Now, then… Activate the laser!" Shouted out Prof. Jenga.

The laser charged up, and suddenly hit the Courtney doll. However…

"Guys, I ordered you some—"a professor coming in, holding a tray of coffee, suddenly slipped and spilt the tray of coffee on the machinery. Sparks flew everywhere as the laser intensified.

"Aw, way to go, Prof. Klutz!" Jenga yelled at the prof that spilt the liquid.

"Now our experiment's a bust…" Parker said.

All of a sudden, the Courtney doll burst out of its shackles. Roaring with rage, she tried to punch Parker, but with her soft hands, it felt more like a blow by a pillow. She opted on kicking him instead. Managing to knock down Parker, the Courtney doll ran out of the lab, and into broad daylight!

"Well, this can't get any worse…" Jenga said.

"Guys? You may wanna read this…" Klutz said, handing over the box to where the Courtney doll was being held.

"WARNING: Do not expose the doll to lasers. If it has been exposed to a laser, for the love of Arceus, DON'T EXPOSE IT TO STRONG SUNLIGHT!" Read Parker.

"Well… -Bleep-." Uttered out Jenga.

* * *

Back at the party, the face painting challenge was complete.

"And the Turtles win the first round, and receives three points! Yuki, you managed to grab two points, and Tina, at least you got a point." Chris said.

"How do you manage to paint so fast, Vikki?" Yuki asked the cute clown.

"Well, it's a secret I can share you…"

Meanwhile, Tina was a bit disappointed. Maxwell and Lily walked up to her, Maxwell holding the kitten.

"Personally, I think you did a good job." Maxwell said.

"Yeah, you were just outnumbered by artists, that's all! You'll own them next time!" Lily said back.

"Thanks, guys," Tina said, cheering up.

"Now, then… Can you do me? Can I have a Super Mushroom and a Fire Flower?" Lily asked.

Tina giggled. "Or course!" She then turned to Maxwell. "Mind if paint you, too?"

"Sure!" Maxwell replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Can I have some, too?**

Lily: (She is sporting the Super Mushroom on the left, and a Fire Flower on the right.) Tina's total wootage! She's also a good artist! I can see some good chemistry coming from her and Maxwell! I also gotta thank Chris for bringing the Confessional to the challenge!

Maxwell: (He is sporting a Super Star on the left, and a green Koopa shell on the right. He is holding the kitten.) Heehee… That paintbrush kinda tickled! Don't you agree, Kanata? (The kitten, named Kanata, meows.) Might as well give her a temporally name while I'm here…

Tina: (She is sporting a Triforce on the left, and a Pokeball on the right.) After I got done painting Maxwell's face, he painted mine. I think it looks adorable! I look almost like a Snowboard Kid from the N64 era! Except without the large noses…

* * *

"Okay, then, can we get the action back to me?" Chris said. "Anyways, second up, we have… a Cake Cooking contest! The rules are as same as the Face Painting contest. Best cake wins three points for their team, second best wins two points, and least fav wins one point! Now, get baking!"

"Well, that explains the lack of a cake…" Vikki commented.

* * *

**Tough Turtles**

The three teams were set around their stations, which resembled miniature kitchens. On his team, Alec was mixing up some chemicals…

"Er, Alec? What are you doing?" Candace asked him.

"Ah… I'm making a chemical that'll make this cake healthy!" Alec responded.

"Er… I don't follow what you're thinking…" Candace replied.

Meanwhile, Quentin was reading a cookbook.

"Okay… First add a cup of flour, add it to the mix… Then something sweet, not sour, and some salt, just a pinch?" Quentin replied.

"Want me to find some vanilla?" Vikki questioned.

"And count to four?" Omelette also said.

Ugra looked at the title of the book. It had what appeared to be a pink pony on the cover.

"The Joy of Cooking like Pinkie Pie"…

Everyone on the Turtles sweat-dropped… **[1]**

* * *

**Confessional: Who is best pony, anyway?**

Quentin: I gotta admit, that was rather good. And Applejack is the most groovy pony out there.

Ugra: I'm a fan of Rarity.

Vikki: Twilight Sparkle for me!

Omelette: Rainbow Dash is my fave!

Candace: I'm a fan of Fluttershy…

Pinkie Pie: (A tear falls down her eye) …Forever alone. (Luka comes in.)

Luka: Don't cry, Pinkie… I'm a fan of you! (Luka hugs Pinkie Pie) …Wait a minute… How did you end up here?

P. Pie: …Even I don't know…

* * *

**Scheming Squids**

The girls, plus Ross, were gathering up ingredients. Whitney was holding a bowl of candy.

"So, you want me to pile on the candy? It'll make for a pretty sight…" Whitney asked.

"Yeah, maybe… But the kid's stomachs may be hurting all night." Tina replied.

"I'll put in some ingredients! This, coming from the disobedient one…" Luka replied.

"Well, to your parents, maybe. But you are careful… Say, does this remind you of something?" Tina asked everyone on her team.

"Besides the fact that Selena is taking a nap?" Ross replied, pointing at a sleeping Selena. Little did he know, it was a Selena plushie. "Her way may be hazy…"

"…Nah." All of them replied, as they went back to making their cake. Whitney suddenly got an idea. She took out a portable karaoke player, and started singing.

"_I'll pile on the candy…" _**[2]**

* * *

**Confessional: Still Cooking by the Book!**

Whitney: Yeah, I grew up with LazyTown growing up. I wonder if they'll be a Cooking by the Book parody on YouTube featuring us…

Tina: Well, I do look like Stephanie. And Maxwell is like Ziggy. But I'm more of a Pixel.

Luka: Do you think the kids will get the LazyTown reference we made?

Ross: I thought I saw what appeared to be what looked like Selena around the presents… But Selena was sleeping in the chair! What's going on?

* * *

Meanwhile, Selena was fixing up explosives near the presents! She had a timer in her hand…

* * *

**Confessional: Ruh-Roh…**

Selena: If that geek thinks she's gonna have a Happy Birthday… She is sadly mistaken! These games and DVDs of space battles are going down!

* * *

**Flying Flounders**

Hannah took care of most of the cooking, as a… walking oven mitt came over to her?

"_Cooking is so Fun"_

"_Cooking is so Fun"_

"_Now it's time to take a break"_

"_And see what we had done…"_

Hannah sung while stirring a bowl. All of a sudden, the oven mitt revealed itself to be Nerdi! She was using it, almost like a bedsheet ghost.

"Boo!" Nerdi replied.

Next, it was Maxwell's turn to do a little cooking. He sung the Cooking song, until Kanata was rubbing on his leg.

"Aww, you hungry?" Maxwell said, rubbing the kitten on the head.

Next, it was Yuki's turn…

"_Cooking is so fun…_"

"_Cooking is so fun…"_

Her "attempt" at trying to cook… failed as the food particles caught on fire for no apparent reason. Ethan was at the ready with a bowl of water, dousing the fire.

"_Now you know the truth…"_

"_My cooking royally sucks."_

Bob, Isaac, and Kagura watched their team that was cooking the cake.

"The cooking song from Azumanga Daioh?" Isaac questioned. Bob starred at him.

"Wait… How did you know about Azumanga Daioh?" Bob asked the former Hikikomori.

"I watched one of Maxwell's DVDs while you were getting your hair done the other night." Isaac answered.

"Well, it is a good anime, in my opinion, Bob-Kun. You should check it out, sometime." Kagura replied.

"Hmm… Maybe I should…" Bob thought. **[3]**

* * *

**Confessional: Confessing is so Fun…**

Bob: I've always wanted to get into anime! Thing is, I lived with people that hated anime. Tina liked some of them, however.

Maxwell: Chiyo was a good cook… She managed to cook up cats! I don't know how, but she did! (He laughs)

Yuki: (She is covered in flour.) Yeah… I literally suck at cooking. I wish we had a good cook on our team…

Isaac: Yeah, I think Yuki could use some lessons. Cooking may be fun, if you don't ruin the meal, first…

* * *

Soon enough, all three teams were ready to be judged. Lily was gonna be the judge for the cakes. She tried the Flounder's Cake first, which resembled a cat.

"Hmm… This is rather tasty! I give you 8 points!" Lily replied. The Flounders cheered upon themselves.

Next off, she tried the Squid's cake, which looked like a modest Chocolate cake, with chocolate sprinkles, chocolate-chips, and Oreo cookies crumbled up and spread around.

"This is a real woot-age cake! But, I gotta give you a 9. It's not that… exciting. Sorry…" Lily said.

She tried the Turtle's cake last. It looked like your usual birthday cake, but, after she took a bite, she politely spit it out into a napkin.

"I don't wanna know, but I gotta give you guys a 4… Sorry…" Lily replied.

Everyone looked at Alec with a hint of anger in their eyes.

"What? I never added the ingredient! The ingredient that makes it healthy!" Alec said.

"And so, the Squids win this round!" Chris replied.

Even Vikki was a bit confused. So she tasted a bit of the cake, only to find out something…

"Tastes like… a rotten egg." Vikki said.

"Huh? But the eggs we used were fresh! That means, Alec wasn't to blame!" Omelette replied. "Sorry, Alec."

"It's okay…" Alec replied. "But if I didn't do it, who did…"

* * *

**Confessional: It's a mystery that'll be solved… Right Now!**

Selena: Ah, nothing like cheating to get your way… Speaking of which, I guess it's time… (She presses the button)

* * *

"Okay, now… Our final challenge will—"

**BOOOOMMM!**

Chris didn't finish the sentence as a giant explosion erupted from the presents! Various presents came open in the aftermath. All of a sudden, a doll's head got impaled by falling on a stick. However, something looked different about the doll…

"Is that a Bratz doll?" Luka replied.

"Yeah, and there's other franchises, mostly girly, raining from the heavens!" Whitney said, as the toys layed down on a pile. They were, in fact, from girly franchices.

Lily looked at Chris with an annoyed look on her face.

"Chris? You bought me girly toys? I wanted the Cloud Crusher from Starr Nebulas 3! And a copy of Total Drama Letterz racing!" Lily said.

"Oops…" Chris said, sheepishly.

* * *

**Confessional: Girly Toys destroyed!**

Lily: I don't care about those posers called Bratz! I'm more of a fan of Sci-Fi and anime!

Whitney: I never cared for those Bratz dolls, anyway. I was pretty much the tomboy of my family… On my mother's side. I think I am the tomboy to Luka's Girly-Girl… I don't know what to think of Tina, however…

Ross: All of those, and no My Little Pony dolls! At least they got sparred.

Tina: Game Over for the Bratz!

Selena: Dammit…

* * *

"Okay, new plan! For the third and final challenge, you guys shall dive into the wonderful art of toy making! I gotta go to the nearest toy store, catch you guys later!" Chris said, as he bolted off.

* * *

**Flying Flounders**

Isaac was, in a word, excited. He would finally make a cool toy for a cool girl.

"It's gotta be cool… It's gotta be awesome…" Isaac replied.

"What about a Talking Yuki Doll?" Hannah replied? "I had a Talking Hamburger plushie growing up!"

Yuki overheard them. "Huh? A talking me doll?"

"Yeah! I think you're one of the most popular campers around, in my opinion." Hannah replied.

"Actually, I have a better idea… How about a Scribble-On-Me Doll?" Yuki replied.

"Huh? Explain how." Bob said.

"Well, you all know my gimmick is painting my face… How about we make a doll based on me, that kids can draw whatever they feel like on my face… It can also come off in the wash!" Yuki answered.

"That sounds like a cool plan!" Ethan said.

"Plus, you really can't wash a Talking Yuki in the wash, guys." Kagura replied.

* * *

**Confessional: How come they don't have a talking Confessional doll?**

Yuki: Truth be told, I was afraid of face paint in Kindergarten. And look at me now! Go figure! …Even though it's kinda necessary, what with my scars and all.

Ethan: Wow, Yuki thinks up the coolest ideas. She's a good friend of mine, like I said. (He suddenly smiles, but shakes it off.) No, silly Ethan. I can't fall in love with my matchmaker…

Bob: I lost my childhood toy, but Tina bought me a new one! Beth keeps all the monsters away, but the real monsters, however…

Kagura: I admit it… I have a plushie collection at home. I even developed storylines for them growing up! Like how Makoto stole the cheese from the cereal factory.

Hannah: I enjoyed playing with toys growing up. I was more into cars and stuff! But I did have a goth doll I slept with. Still do! Er… You didn't hear that, moving along…

Isaac: This doll's gonna be the best. I know it! Funny how, when I came to the island, I was fearful and had a shell to crack, just look at me, now!

* * *

**Scheming Squids**

"I don't know who blew up those toys, but we'll give Lily the best toy EVER!" Selena replied in a fake voice of encouragement.

"Truth be told, I didn't like Bratz, anyway." Tina said. "All the girls at the orphanage I attended growing up were all Bratz this, and Bratz that."

Whitney suddenly realized something. How did Tina come to the orphanage, anyway? How did a sweet girl, like Tina, ended up an orphan, anyway?

"Say, Tina… How did you end up at the orphanage, anyway?" Whitney asked Tina. Tina suddenly froze, as some memories came rushing back to her…

* * *

_A young girl, about 10, was trying to break out of a car, which was engulfed in flames. Her hair was bleached white, with some pink substance in her hair, which smelled like cotton candy. Her legs were all cut up, and she was losing consciousness…_

"_Help, *COUGH* somebody!" the girl yelled out, still trying to break the glass with her DS._

* * *

Tina shook her head, to try to get the memories out of her head. "Er… I'm not up to telling the story right now. Maybe later…"

Meanwhile, Ross sewed up an alien toy. "Pretty cool, huh?" Luka smiled.

"It's cool and all, but you're missing one detail…" Luka said.

"What's that?" Ross replied.

"Simple… A nose ring." Luka then took a spare nose ring, and pierced the nose of the alien plushie.

"Hmm… Needs something more. How about a bandana, with brunette hair, and blue highlights?" Ross replied.

"Sounds good to me!" Luka got excited.

* * *

**Confessional: Doll Making; Luka Style**

Luka: How many plushies of mine have I given piercings to? Hmm…

Ross: An alien Luka doll? How come I haven't thought of that?

Whitney: Tina looked a little disturbed about what happened… Bad memories?

Tina: That day… I'll never forget it… Mom and Dad… (A tear falls down her eye)

Selena: I wonder if I can exploit Tina's tragedy? Hmm…

* * *

**Tough Turtles**

They were thinking of something to sew up.

"Hmm… What about a doll that teaches SCIENCE?" Alec questioned.

"Nice idea, but the kids may get confused." Omelette said.

"Hmm… How about a doll based on a cartoon?" Candace questioned.

"Neat, but we want it to be original." Vikki said.

"And finished! What do you think?" Ugra replied.

Ugra's finished project looked like a dragon… Well, a cute dragon.

"Well, I guess it could work." Candace said. **[4]**

* * *

**Confessional: Rockin' the Dragon!**

Ugra: I always liked dragons. I bet, in another alternate universe, I would be one, doing Perfect Runs of the Blue Bomber, and his greatest foes…

Omelette: I forgot… Are dragons nerdy enough?

Vikki: At least we didn't go for the clown idea…

Candace: This is gonna be cool! Not unlike the last episode of David the Gnome… I went through a box of tissues that day…

Alec: Well, nuts… So much for my plans for a Bill Nye the Science Guy plush.

* * *

Soon after, Chris came back, with some gifts for Lily. The kids were watching the Contest, on who would win. Lily has finished judging.

"Now, Lily…" Chris said. "Tell us who won?"

"Well… They were all awesome wootage, but I gotta give the victory to the Flounders, because their toy can inspire creativity!" Lily said.

"Allright!" everyone on the Flounders cheered, as they hugged Isaac.

"So, who won the entire Challenge?" Hannah asked.

"Well, I tallied up the points, and… The winners of this challenge are…"

…

…

…

"…The Flying Flounders, at 7 points!"

They cheered.

"Coolness!" Yuki said.

"Glad we made your party fun, Lily-chan!" Kagura replied.

"And for winning victory, you all get your prize… Behold!" Chris said, as he opened a box to reveal…

…Total Drama Dictionary action figures.

* * *

**Confessional: Do they come with a Kung-Fu grip?**

Ethan: (He is holding his action figure) Cool… I never thought I become a toy…

Yuki: (She is holding her action figure as well) Aww… It even comes with a toy easel and paintbrush!

Hannah: (She is holding her action figure box, reading a disclaimer on hers.) WARNING: Will not lift heavy objects like the real Hannah… Well, that's a real bummer.

* * *

"Actually, EVERYONE gets one!" Lily said, as she gave the action figures to the rest of the Campers.

"Anyways, Second place goes to the Squids, and Third goes to the Turtles. See ya at the Campfire." Chris said, about to leave, when suddenly…

"Kids? You may wanna get inside!" One of the butlers said. The kids, naturally, booed as a result.

"Why, how come?" Yuki asked the butler.

"This may be an insane thing to say, but… A giant doll is trying to destroy the city." The butler said.

"…A giant doll? That came outta left field." Isaac said, as the campers, and the kids went inside to watch the news on TV. However, one of the teens stayed outside. Making its way to the snack table, the teen grabbed up some of Alec's growth formula he left behind, and walked off with it...

* * *

In the city, the Courtney doll from earlier grew to Godzilla-sized proportions, and was trying to destroy the city… and failing to do so.

"We're coming to you live, at what appears to be a Courtney doll, trying to take control of the city!" The newscaster said, as the Courtney Doll was trying to smash apart a window, but with her plush hands, was currently failing to do so. "The Military has been called in to try to assist the situation."

In the middle of the chaos, a military commander was watching the Courtney doll, while giving orders out.

"Okay, men! Fire away at the enemy!" The commander shouted out loud. Various soldiers tried shooting at the doll, and even though the bullets hit, it didn't affect the doll.

Back at the mansion, they were watching the chaos happening on TV.

"Miss Tina? Will we be all right?" One of the kids asked her.

"Don't worry, I won't let her hurt you." Tina reassured the kid.

"Hey, Hannah? You don't think…" Bob asked Hannah.

"No can do. I may be strong enough to lift a RV, but not strong enough to take on a Courtney doll that tall." Hannah replied.

Kanata was currently clinging onto Maxwell's chest in a scared matter. "There, there, Kanata. It'll be okay."

Isaac was looking around for someone. "Hey, has anyone seen Whitney?" Isaac asked.

"I'm not sure…" Vikki replied. "Maybe she's doing a Confessional?

"I looked in the Confessional, and it was empty…" Isaac said, until Alec interrupted them.

"Hey, has anyone saw my lemonade-flavored growth formula?" Alec asked. Isaac and Vikki looked at each other.

"You don't think…"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Courtney doll was still trying (And failing) to destroy the city. Luckily, the streets were cleared away, and the public was rushed inside. All of a sudden, there was some pounding, followed by some short tremors. And some more. Then, behind a tall building emerged what appeared to be… Whitney?

"Wow, when they're right, they're right!" Whitney said.

* * *

Back at the mansion, the campers were watching the news and saw Whitney getting ready to take on the Courtney doll. They instantly knew that was the real Whitney.

"It appears that another girl has joined in the fray. She appears to look like Whitney, one of the constants from the hit show, Total Drama Dictionary! …This just in! The military is planning on shooting the Whitney look-a-like!" The Newscaster said.

"No-no-no-no-no!" Isaac said in response to the military trying to shoot down Whitney.

"How can we convince she's one of the good guys?" Luka said with a hint of worry.

"We can't, sadly… Whitney has to do it…" Selena replied.

* * *

**Confessional: What would bullets do to a 50 Foot Girl, anyway?**

Selena: Well, that may take care of my Whitney problem…

* * *

On the streets, the military shot some bullets at Whitney. They, somehow, got lodged in one of her bandages.

"Whoa, wait! I'm one of the good guys! I wanna help you guys take out that doll!" Whitney replied.

"I don't care if you're a giant lovely tanned singer, you're one of them!" the commander said. "Get to the ready, boys!"

Whitney dodged the bullets, somehow not making a mess of things. She suddenly grabbed up a tank, and aimed it at the Courtney doll. "Just borrowing this, thank you!"

"Look, just listen to me. Just shoot the doll! I won't hurt you, I promise!" Whitney whispered to the soldier controlling the tank.

The tank fired at the doll, and managed to create some damage. Whitney then set the tank gently on the ground, and started to run up to the doll, punching it.

"Hmm… Maybe she IS one of the good guys." The Commander said, before addressing more orders. "Okay, boys, stand down! This bandaged girl has everything under control!"

Whitney then picked up the doll. "I'm gonna take this thing towards the open waters. Get it out of harm's way." Whitney then dashed to the sea, holding the doll above her.

* * *

After splashing the doll in the waters, Whitney jumped in afterwards. The shark from earlier appeared, and couldn't believe his eyes. He then took what appeared to be a flag with Whitney's face and started to root for her. Whitney got up, and within the setting sun, motioned the doll to come on.

Had this been a real episode of the show, Whitney's theme would have started playing. The doll suddenly lurged towards Whitney with pure rage. Whitney then grabbed the doll by the head, and threw it towards deeper waters. The doll got back up, and tried the same thing again, this time, Whitney backdropped the doll. This time, the doll appeared to shrink a little.

"Hmm… Maybe if I get some water in the doll, maybe it'll shrink more." Whitney said, taking a straw out of her pockets. Sucking up some sea water, she held some in her mouth, until the doll struck back. She then suddenly spit the water in the open spot that the tank made earlier.

"Bleh… Don't try THAT at home, kids…" Whitney replied, as she watched the doll shrink back to its normal size, motionless. Whitney, too, started to shrink back to her normal size.

"Err… It seems that the giant Whitney managed to defeat the giant Courtney!" The newscaster said.

* * *

Back at the mansion, everyone cheered.

"Yay, Whitney took care of the monster!" one of the kids said.

"She's jumped straight towards my favorite campers list!" Another kid said. "Sorry, Selena."

"Well, this is one birthday party that won't be forgotten anytime soon…" Lily said to Tina. "Did you see the way Whitney PWN'ed that doll?"

"And that backdrop… Man! Someone's gonna be very lucky if she hooks up with her!" Tina replied. Isaac overheard that, and blushed.

* * *

A few minutes later, the kids were waving goodbye to the campers as they were piling into the limo. Since Whitney was at the Docks when she fought that doll, they decided she would be waiting for them there.

"Come on, let's go! We're burning daylight!" Chris said.

"Hold on, Chris. Maxwell's saying goodbye to someone…" Tina replied.

Maxwell sat Kanata down. "Look, Kanata, I know you wanna come with me, but… I'm gonna be busy, I won't have time. Look, you have a good girl to take care of you." Maxwell said, pointing at Lily. "I'm sure she'll be as nice as I am. Trust me, I already know." Maxwell said, as he left for the limo. Kanata looked confused, but Lily went down to her.

"Look, there's still time. Go after him. He's good with animals, plus, he has the help of Luka… Go for it!" Lily said, as Kanata ran towards the limo, but… the door shut in front of her. Thinking of another way, she ran under the limo, and held on for dear life.

* * *

The ride back was uneventful, as they reached the island with a little bit of daylight to spare. The Turtles were thinking on who they should vote off next.

"So, who should we give a vote too…" Vikki said.

"I'm… not sure." Omelette replied.

"Hmm…" Ugra said.

* * *

**Confessional: Vote Time…**

Quentin: I vote for Candace. I'm not sure on who I should vote for…

Candace: I vote for Alec.

Omelette: I have to vote for Candace. Sorry!

* * *

Chris came towards the Turtles with a plate of marshmallows. "You know the deal by now, if I call your name, come up, and receive your marshmallow! Omelette…"

"Quentin…"

"Vikki…"

"Omelette…"

Only Alec and Candace were left. "Alec, Candace… This is the final marshmallow, and tonight, it goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Alec."

Alec took his marshmallow. Candace was a little sad, but understood.

"Well, hope you have fun without me!" Candace replied.

"Don't worry, we won't have too much fun." Vikki said, hugging her.

"We'll miss you!" Omelette said, also hugging her.

"Well, campers, you're all safe… for now.

* * *

**The Sea**

Quentin was giving his surfing lesson to Kagura. "Okay, now. Second up, balance. You wanna stay balanced if you wanna be a surfer of pure PWN'age." Quentin said.

"This good, Quentin-sensei?" Kagura questioned, balancing perfectly on the board.

"Cool…" Quentin answered.

* * *

**Confessional: Surf's Up!**

Quentin: Kagura is so cute… And so kind… She's so awesome. Am I really falling in love with her?

Kagura: Quentin's really cute, and a bit of a nerd. I promised myself I wouldn't fall in love with anyone here, but I can't help it!

* * *

**Flying Flounders, Boys Side**

Maxwell was thinking about a certain furry creature. Was she doing okay? All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. He opened it to reveal Tina, holding what appeared to be a fuzzy ball that was grey with yellow stripes.

"Uh, looks like we recieved a stow-away when we were coming back." Tina said.

"Kanata?! How did you get here?" Maxwell replied, as the kitten realized where she was, and leapt into Maxwell's arms.

"Aww, how sweet! You know what? I shall build a litter box for her! See ya faster than a blue shell!" Tina said, running off.

"I'm not sure how you got here, but I guess you're with me for good. This is more exciting than the time they cancelled Jersey Shore!" Maxwell replied.

Ethan watched the two play with each other. "Wow, Maxwell's a real fan of cats. I expect that from Luka."

Bob was watching Maxwell play with Kanata as well. "I find it so cute! By the way, where's Isaac?"

Maxwell overheard Bob. "I'm not sure… Anyways, I'm gonna visit with Hannah before bed. Later!" **[5]**

* * *

**The Docks**

Isaac and Whitney were watching the stars. They had their hands close to each other. Isaac was thinking heavily about something, until finally…

"Whitney? I have something important to say…" Isaac said.

"Yeah…*YAWN*… Sorry. Trying to beat up a giant Courtney doll can take a lot outta you." Whitney tiredly said.

"Well… If it's okay with you, I wanna be your boyfriend… Whitney?" Isaac said, only to realize that Whitney fell asleep. Picking up Whitney, he carried her back to the room.

"Well, I'll try again tomorrow." Isaac said, smiling. "Sweet dreams, Whitney…"

* * *

**Confessional: Love Confession called off due to Sleep**

Isaac: So close… Maybe tomorrow?

* * *

**Flying Flounders, Girls Side**

Bob was searching up for some weather reports on his 3DS.

"Hmm… Tomorrow's expected to be very hot. You don't think Chris would do a challenge in the heat, do you think?" Bob asked.

"Don't worry, I prepared for this…" Hannah said, revealing a white t-shirt with a black skull on it. "See? I can be Goth and be cool at the same time!"

"Cool…" Bob replied. Yuki giggled, as she looked up from a piece of paper labeled "How to hook up Isaac and Whitney".

"Young love… No, don't mind me! Just keep enjoying your date!" Yuki said.

"FOR THE LOVE OF CAKE, THIS ISN'T A DATE!" Yuki yelled out loud. "Speaking of which, do we have any?"

"I managed to sneak some back here…" Bob said, producing three cakes. Yuki leapt off her bunk, as the three began to eat their cake.

* * *

**Confessional: Can I has cake, too?**

Bob: Those cakes looked awesome… I had to take some with me to share!"

Hannah: Bob is so awesome! And I'm sorry for yelling at Yuki…

Yuki: I've a feeling tomorrow's gonna be some eventful day…

* * *

Nerdi was standing at the Dock, giving out the Outro to the show. (Chris and Chef were tired.)

"And so, Candace has left, along with her cartoon knowledge. But tomorrow's another day… Who will win? Find out next time, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Dictionary, MEOW!"

* * *

**VOTES**

Omelette: Candace

Vikki: Candace

Candace: Alec

Quentin: Candace

Ugra: Alec

Alec: Candace

* * *

ELIMINATED: Zero, Peter, Jeanette, Nuva, Danny, Francis, Gina, Xander, Candace

* * *

And Candace was the next one to leave… I kinda liked her, but she was really a filler character.

**[1] **Come on, I had to do a parody of the Cupcakes song from Friendship is Magic...

**[2] **Cooking by the Book came from Lazytown...

**[3] **In the first episode of Azumanga Daioh, Chiyo sung a cooking song. Somehow, cats got involved.

**[4] **Ugra's character was supposed to be based on a favorite Let's Player of mine.

**[5] **Kanata the cat is named after Kanata, Konata's deceased mom, from Lucky Star...

* * *

NEXT TIME: It's the hottest day of the year, and the campers have to sculpt statues… One camper collapses from the heat in the process. Despite all of this, there's a hook-up!

BaconBaka OUT!


	23. 22: Insert Heat Reference Here

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**Yuki's Face Paint: **A Shooting Star on the left, and a Rainbow on the Right. (Thanks, Condo!)

This episode, we begin the Sculpture-Building contest!

* * *

Chris is standing on the Dock with the pre-dawn skies behind him, ready to give the intro to the episode.

"Last time, on Total Drama Dictionary… Our campers was whisked off the camp to attend a birthday party featuring the geekiest of the kindergarteners out there… There was food! There was fun! There was face painting! And cake! And Prezzies to be had!"

"Anyways, at the end of the day, the Flounders won the challenge, but a Courtney doll was attacking the city. And wouldn't you know it that Whitney, of all people, managed to save the day. She pulled off some pretty amazing moves! Also, Maxwell adopted a cat, but enough about that. Anyway, the Turtles came in last, and they sent home Candace. No more yoga for them, huh"

"Anyways, 17 Campers remain. Who will be the best at sculpting? Find out today, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Dictionary!"

(Cue "I Wanna Be Famous"…)

* * *

**A few hours earlier…**

Everyone was asleep in their beds, having some sort of dream. Kanata was sleeping on Maxwell's back in the Flounder's room, and Nerdi has fallen asleep as well, with the colored bars of the TV in their room making sound showing that their broadcast day hasn't started yet.

For one bandaged girl, however, she was having a dream she wouldn't forget…

Whitney found herself in a limo of some kind, with piano music playing in the background. The road was a bit foggy. "How come this place feels familiar…" Whitney replied as she eyed the various empty bottles of Yoo-Hoo on the shelf in the limo.

"Wow… Yoo-Hoo, much? Then again, my dream… my rules, I guess." Whitney said, before a flash of light appeared near her, and an angelic figure spawned from it, holding some kinda script.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room…" The Angelic Figure said.

"Thanks… It feels so soft on my feet!" Whitney replied.

"Do not be alarmed; you are fast asleep in the real world…" The figure said.

"Okay, this has to be a side effect from that Growth Formula I drunk yesterday..." Whitney replied.

"Now, then… I'm here to tell you some news…" The figure said.

"There's a sale on bacon-shaped chicken nuggets back home? Mom likes those things." Whitney replied.

"Even better! Tomorrow will be some exciting day." The Figure said. "But at the end of it, you'll be one lucky—"

**POP!**

The limo slowed down to a complete halt as the piano music and the choir stopped as well.

"Ugh… Why did I rent this limo from Jack Frost rentals?" The figure said, taking out a spare tire, and a tool box. "This'll take a few minutes. Be right back!" The figure said, stepping out of the limo.

Whitney looked back at the choir, puzzled about what to do.

"So… What do we do now?" Whitney questioned.

"I'm not sure… Yoo-Hoo drinking contest?" The choir leader replied. **[1]**

* * *

**Confessional: **Was that Yoo-Hoo bought at Junes?

Whitney: And I've almost drunk them under the table, but then I woke up. But what did that angelic figure mean by lucky? Eh, those answers will come in due time…

* * *

**Tough Turtles, Boys Side**

Ugra woke up in a sweat. "Bugger, it's so stuffy in here… It's barely even morning!"

Alec and Quentin were awake as well. "Yeah, no kidding." Replied Quentin.

"It's too hot for science…" Alec said. "Too hot to even say Science right…"

"Yeah, let's bolt outta here…" Ugra said, as the three exited the room.

* * *

**Confessional: Too hot for confessing things…**

Ugra: I can't stand the heat… I'm more of an ice person, myself.

Alec: So, it does get hot in Canada… Who knew?

Quentin: Yeah, I'm saving my surfing for when it cools down… Would that be a good idea?

* * *

**Tough Turtles, Girls Side**

The girls weren't fairing any better. Candace left behind her DVD player so Vikki and Omelette could watch some toons if they wanted. They were trying to watch "The Year without a Santa Claus" to try to cool down, however…

_I'm Mr. Green Christmas_

_I'm Mr Sun…_

"Aw, dang it, I forgot about Heat Miser…" Omelette said, stopping the DVD.

"Aww, of all the Christmas and/or Snow flicks you could have bought, you had to bring Mr. Heat Miser into this…" Vikki replied.

"Oh, yeah! What are we gonna wear today? Since we're more equipped for more cooler climates, we should have something in store for a hot day." Omelette asked.

"Well, I do have this sleeveless shirt I've been saving for such an occasion…" Vikki replied.

Omelette, in an instant, blushed, then she slapped her head. "No, no, no… Stupid Omelette… You're with Xander now!"

* * *

**Confessional: I'm Mr. Confessional; I'm Mr. Whine…**

Omelette: (She is wearing a black tank top that exposed her belly.) The joys of being Bi, huh? I may love Xander, but Vikki still gets in my head.

Vikki: (She is wearing a green sleeveless shirt, not exposing her belly.) Yep, it always pays to be prepared!

* * *

**Scheming Squids**

The girls slept in the Boys side again, being that there was some funny smell coming from the Girls side. (Selena's perfumes.) They were currently talking about the dream Whitney had.

"…And that's what happened. We had a Yoo-Hoo drinking contest, and that's when I woke up." Whitney explained. Tina was a bit surprised.

"So, you dreamt about the Velvet Room from Persona 4, huh?" Tina said.

"Yep…" Whitney answered, but realized something. "Hey, you're Little Miss Nintendo! How did you know what Persona 4 was?"

"Well, one of the Orphans had a PS2, and Persona 4. I played with him sometimes." Tina said. "Poor Nanako…"

"Man, we so wanted to teach whoever kidnapped Nanako a lesson… But things would had ended… not in our favor." Ross replied. **[2]**

"Yeah. Nanako was awesome." Luka said, then began singing a bit of a song.

"_Everything's Great at your Junes!"_

The girls, plus Ross, had a good laugh.

* * *

**Confessional: Seriously! Pick the wrong action after Nanako… Well… And your history, bud!**

Luka: (She is wearing a sleeveless tank-top, exposing her belly.) Well, since it's gonna be hot today, might as well sport this! And my sea-turtle tat will get to shine in the spotlight!

Tina: I know a bit about some games, but if its Nintendo games, I know a lot about them.

Ross: That Luka… I just can't stop looking at her and smiling… Has an alien sabotaged my brain? Nah…

Whitney: Whatever that angel meant, something big will happen today.

Selena: I hate this heat… I HATE IT I HATE IT I HATE IT!

* * *

**Flying Flounders, Boys Side**

The Flounders were having slight difficulities getting used to this heat, but no more than Isaac. He was currently fanning himself.

"Hey, you okay, Isaac?" Bob asked in concern.

"Yeah, bud, I'm fine… I'm just not used to this heat…" Isaac replied.

"No kidding… I'm made of cloth, so the heat is a killer for me, meow." Nerdi said.

Meanwhile, Ethan was asking Maxwell something.

"Hey, Maxwell… How's Kanata gonna fare with this heat? It's not good for a kitten like her." Ethan said.

"Well, I'm gonna see if the girls can keep it in their Air-Conditioned Kotasu today. It's a wonder how Gina managed to make a Kotasu, let alone an air conditioned one…" Replied Maxwell.

They all laughed. Even Isaac managed to chuckle a little.

* * *

**Confessional: Too hot to even confess… I used that one, didn't I?**

Isaac: Yeah, the years living inside is really catching up to me, huh?

Maxwell: It's so hot. It's more hotter than… Er… What's a good manga taking place somewhere where's its really, really hot all the time?

Ethan: All I can imagine is fire, fireballs, Ghost Chili and stuff… Stupid brain! Think about snow! (He thinks about snow all right… A certain girl with the Japanese name of snow… Yuki.) No, not THAT, even though she is kinda cute…

Bob: Hopefully Hannah will be okay. Seriously, how can Goths stand a heat wave?

* * *

**Flying Flounders, Girls Side**

The three girls were getting ready for the day. Hannah was currently sporting a white version of her shirt. "So, guys… What do you think?"

"Pretty good to keep rockin' the Goth look, Hannah!" Yuki replied.

"You look cute in white, Hannah-Chan. Even if it isn't a dress…" Kagura said.

Hannah glared at Kagura. "Don't remind me…"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Yuki answered it to see that it was Maxwell holding Kanata.

"Well, morning Maxwell! What brings you here this morning?" Yuki asked.

"Well, I have a favor to ask… Can I leave Kanata in here under the kotasu?" Maxwell said. "It's that, it's gonna be really hot today, and I don't want Kanata to get sick."

"Why, or course!" Yuki answered, rubbing Kanata's head. "We don't want her to get sick as well, she's a real cutie!"

Maxwell then talked to Kanata. "Now, Kanata… You stay under the kotasu. For some strange reason, it's gonna keep you cool… Understand?"

"Meow?" Kanata meowed.

"I know you'll understand. I should be back after the challenge!" Maxwell said.

* * *

**Con… Too hot to finish it…**

Yuki: Oh, what I would give for an inch of snow on the ground…

Hannah: Sure, this means I won't be going Goth today, it's just too hot!

Kagura: (She is wearing a short-sleeved version of her outfit.) I've never been this hot before! It doesn't get this hot even in Japan!

Kanata: (Her meows are translated) _This heat is hotter than a cheeseburger! Speaking of which, I could use one right now. But I don't wanna hurt metal head and metal girl's feelings by eating meat… They are vegetarians, right? Can they make a vegetarian burger?_

* * *

In the Mess Hall, things were looking a bit up. Chef Squirrel won a cooking contest while the campers were away yesterday. The first prize: An Air Conditioner.

"Aww… This really hits the spot…" Omelette replied.

"Yeah, I don't mind doing the challenge in here." Luka said, taking a bite into her Cookie Crisp.

"I may be channeling my old self, but I really don't wanna leave here." Isaac also said.

"Nice try, Campers, but your next challenge takes place… OUTSIDE." Chris said over the Intercom. All of the campers complained.

"Out there? On the surface of –BLEEP- Venus?!" Omelette replied.

"Yeah, we're gonna melt out there!" Whitney said.

"Aw, quit overreacting." Chris replied as he switched off the Intercom. The Campers had no choice but to head out into the heat.

* * *

**Confessional: Hotter than an egg**

Ugra: Bugger with the heat…

Vikki: I'm not sure what's more hotter, this heat, or a hoop on fire…

Ross: This is gonna be worse than Catching Trouble! Ironically enough, the jerk catching those poor animals had the same name I did. I'm with Tom Servo on this one, completely disgusted; Glad they taught that Ross a painful lesson afterwards, even if it was a Ken doll. **[3]**

* * *

Out on the beach, was three huge blocks of stone blocks. Next to them was some hammers and chisels.

"Campers! Welcome to the next challenge! The Chiseling Challenge!" Chris said, as he dodged an ice cube. The Crab hopped on the ice cube once it landed, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now, then… Your task is to use your imaginations, if you have any, and try to chisel something! They'll be judged by three judges! Me, Chef Hatchet, and…"

The campers were spooked, hoping it wasn't another Helen; they didn't have Gina to try to defend them this time.

"…Uzuri!" Chris said, as he directed the campers to a makeshift stage as the curtain opened up to reveal a blonde girl wearing a pink sweater with a red heart on the front of it. She was also wearing a pair of light purple sweat pants, pink sandals, and some kinda blue sunhat with a tiny mechanical device on it. She also had an aura of strangeness about her… **[4]**

"It's nice to meet you all! Isn't this heat more hotter than burning an ant with a magnifying glass? TeeHee! What do you think, Emo Doll?" Uzuri said, as she pulled the string on her emo doll.

"Let's burn our wounds! TeeHee!" The Doll said.

The Campers looked at her with some strange looks…

* * *

**Confessional: Yay for Cameos!**

Hannah: I kinda like that Emo Doll.

Yuki: I can't say for sure, but, me and Uzuri have some kinda connection with each other.

Uzuri: That Yuki… She looks so cool! I think I have a connection, somehow.

Nerdi: For an Emo Doll, you don't look so emo. –She pulls the string on Emo's back.-

Emo Doll: For a cat, you're all right! TeeHee!

Nerdi: Well, thanks! And for an emo, you're awesome as well!

Isaac: How are you able to stay cool in a sweater, Uzuri? Speaking of which, I'm not feeling so well…

* * *

"Well, campers, decide on what you're gonna sculpt, and we'll be back later to see what you guys did! Any questions?" Chris replied. Uzuri had a question, however.

"Chris? Are you're sure you're not a meanie like the last Chris I ran across? He made me cry…" Uzuri said.

"An excellent question; you win some cookies!" Chris said, throwing a box of Cookie Crisp at her. Luckily, Uzuri catches it.

"Anyways, um… I'm was born in… Um…" Chris had to distract them somehow. "Hey, is that Smokey the Bear?" Chris said, distracting the campers before running off.

* * *

**Confessional: Only You can Prevent Distractions**

Yuki: Nuts… And I was gonna ask him for his autograph, too.

* * *

**Tough Turtles**

The Five were speaking towards each other about what they should sculpt. They agreed with a jester statue.

"Well, clowns and jesters are the same. Plus, my job here on the island is to prove that clowns aren't all scary as they are thought up to be." Vikki replied.

"Think we should plan on some SCIENCE?" Alec said.

"Nah, not today, Alec." Omelette answered.

Quentin was staring at Kagura.

"Quentin? You okay?" Ugra questioned.

"Yeah… I'm okay." Quentin said. "I hope Kagura is gonna be okay in this heat…"

"I'm sure she'll be, Quentin." Ugra answered.

* * *

**Confessional: Someone's Falling in Love…**

Quentin: Is it possible that I'm falling in love with Kagura? Maybe…

Vikki: Our Quentin's in love!

Omelette: I knew Quentin would find another crush…

Alec: For SCIENCE… I shall hook up Quentin and Kagura…

* * *

**Scheming Squids**

"What to do, what to do…" Whitney questioned on what they should do for their sculpture. Until, finally…

"What about this?" Whitney replied, revealing a Goomba plush.

"Hmm… Nice idea!" Tina said. "Though it'll take a while to sculpt to the halfway point for something that tiny…"

"I agree with it, too." Luka said… with her face Non-Pierced! "I removed my piercings for now. I don't want those piercings burning me up."

"Yeah, ditto. That's why I removed my hat for today." Ross replied.

Selena sighed. "Well, let's do our best!"

* * *

**Confessional: Not starting the fire today!**

Luka: To be fair, I do feel a little naked without them on.

Ross: Aww… Okay, cheer up, Ross. It's only for this challenge. She'll re-apply them back on afterwards.

Tina: I didn't know Whitney had a Goomba plush.

Whitney: (She is holding the Goomba plush) I received this as a present for defeating that giant Courtney doll yesterday. Kinda well made!

Selena: How come they always make these challenges so… geeky?!

* * *

**Flying Flounders**

"Wait, you wanna be the project?" Ethan said to Yuki.

"Yeah. I always wanted to see what a statue of me would look like." Yuki replied.

Meanwhile, Isaac was trying to fan himself. But he was still hot.

"So… hot…" Isaac said.

Meanwhile, Kagura was talking to Bob and Hannah.

"Look, guys… I know you may wanna take part, but this could get dangerous, with falling stone and all. If we don't go to the Campfire, I'll make it up for you guys, okay?" Kagura said.

"Will do!" Hannah said.

"Yeah, I don't mind a day off!" Bob also said.

"Come on, Bob… I have an idea…" Hannah said, taking Bob with her.

* * *

**Confessional: Safety before Fun**

Kagura: I didn't want Bob-Kun and Hannah-Chan to get hurt. If we do go to the Campfire, I'll take full responsibly.

Ethan: Yuki's so awesome in her own way.

Yuki: I wonder how a statue of me could turn out… I hope Uzuri likes it!

Isaac: (He sighs as he wipes the sweat off his brow)

Bob: I wonder what the idea is? I think I'm a little too young for making out.

Hannah: Oh, you'll seen soon enough!

* * *

**Bob and Hannah**

The two stopped in front of what appeared to be a dirty car.

"A dirty car? What's our plan you planned out?" Bob asked Hannah.

"You'll see…" Hannah said, running off. A few minutes later, she came back with a bucket, a bottle of car wash, a garden hose, and some brushes.

"We'll gonna wash the car?" Bob asked Hannah.

"Just reason with me… It happens everytime my mom or dad tries to wash their car. Every time it happens, it rains! No wonder they were wanted for witchcraft that one time…" Hannah said. **[5]**

"So, you think it could run in the family?" Bob asked.

"I'm sure of it… Hold on..." Hannah said.

"Yeah?" Bob asked again.

"If we're doing a rain dance, we might as well go for the whole she-bang!" Hannah said, producing some markers of various colors. Immediately grabbing Bob's arm, she suddenly draws a zig-zagged line on Bob.

"Hannah, what are you doing?" Bob asked.

"Well, if it's a rain dance, might as well look like natives!" Hannah replied, applying dots near the drawn-on zigzags on Bob's arm. "And don't worry, they're washable."

"Well, go for it, Hannah." Bob said, before giggling. "It kinda tickles!"

* * *

**Flying Flounders**

Isaac was still trying to sculpt to the best of his abilities. But he wasn't looking so hot… Okay, wrong thing to say.

"Issac-kun… Do you need a break, or anything?" Kagura asked him.

"No… I can still do it…" Isaac answered. However, a few minutes later, Whitney walked past him. (She had to go to the bathroom.)

"This heat…" Isaac said. Whitney took notice.

"Yeah, Isaac?"

"It's… killing… me…" Isaac said, before he collapsed from heat exhaustion.

"**Isaac!" **Whitney cried out, running towards Isaac's side.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Dun Dun Dun!

And don't worry, Isaac will be okay. This is to build up drama…

* * *

**[1]:** Whitney's Dream took place in the Velvet Room of Persona 4.

**[2]:** SPOILERS: It's true! You pick the wrong option of throwing someone into the TV, and you get the bad ending!

**[3]: **Catching Trouble was a special on MST3K, where this one dude captured animals for a zoo. His way of catching animals weren't pleasant. Even the robots were disgusted at Ross' actions. (Not the Ross we know and love.)

**[4]:** Thanks to CragmiteBlaster for letting me borrow Uzuri!

**[5]: **We gotta agree... This almost always happens, huh?

* * *

Next time: The Teams keep on sculpting. Someone gets voted off, and we also have a heartwarming moment between some old friends. Plus, a hook-up.


	24. 23: A Hikikomori No More

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This chapter, we begin where we left off!

They didn't start the fire!

* * *

Whitney ran over to where Isaac collapsed from Heat Exhaustion.

"Isaac! Oh, crap! We gotta get you into some shade!" Whitney cried. Maxwell layed down his hammer and chisel and ran up to them.

"Hang on, Whitney! I'm gonna help you!" Maxwell said, bolting to the two. "Ethan! Kagura! Can you two cover for me?"

"Sure thing, Maxwell!" Ethan said.

"Oh, man… I hope Isaac-kun is okay…" Kagura said.

Within a second, Maxwell and Whitney carried Isaac over to the Mess Hall

* * *

**Confessional: This isn't looking good…**

Maxwell: I had to do something. Isaac's one of my friends! I hope he doesn't get medievac'ed…

Kagura: When Isaac collapsed… I was extremely worried that he… No, quit thinking negative.

Yuki: (She is praying) Please, let Isaac be okay…

* * *

**The Mess Hall**

The three got to the Mess Hall, which was still air conditioned. They laid Isaac on one of the tables near the AC, as Maxwell bolted towards the kitchen to get Isaac a glass of water. Whitney was currently holding Isaac's hand, as he regained consciousness.

"Ugh… What happened?" Isaac questioned, feeling a bit woozy.

"You collapsed from the heat. Me and Maxwell carried you here to try to cool you down." Whitney said, as Maxwell came back with a glass of cool water.

"Thanks, Maxwell… Oh, crap… Whitney! Grab a trash can! I'm about to…" Isaac said, as Whitney ran towards one of the trash cans and grabbed it. As soon as she got it towards Isaac…

**BLARRRRFFFFF!**

Isaac threw up in the can, due to him being so hot. Afterwards, he drank some water to try to cool his insides down.

"Oh, crap… That was not fun… I'm pretty much outta here via medievac, am I." Isaac said.

"No, or course not!" Whitney replied. "I won't let anything happen to you!" Nerdi then walked in.

"What on the Satellite of Love happened to Isaac, meow?" Nerdi said in shock.

"Isaac collapsed from Heat Exhaustion. We're trying to cool him down." Maxwell answered.

"Yeah, that's about the gist of it." Whitney said, before turning to Isaac. "Isaac? Me and Maxwell have to do the Challenge. You try to stay in here and rest, okay? Nerdi, please take care of him!"

"Will do! He helped me, so I shall return the favor!" Nerdi replied.

"Thanks, Nerdi!" Whitney said, patting Nerdi on the head, as Whitney and Maxwell ran out the door.

Isaac then turned towards Nerdi. "Nerdi… Did I do good?" He said, before falling asleep.

"You did good, Isaac. You did good." Nerdi said. **[1]**

* * *

**Confessional: Nerdi knows what's up.**

Nerdi: Isaac has been there for me since Danny… Well, you know. He was my savior, and he rebuilt me to be faster, and stronger! All without costing him 6 Million Dollars, Meow!

* * *

**Tough Turtles**

Even they were shocked at Isaac's collapsing. But no more than Omelette.

"How could Chris just abandon us like this? Poor Isaac collapsed, and he could be medievac'ed!" Omelette said in a rare form of anger.

"Calm down, Omelette. Maxwell and Whitney have everything under control." Vikki said, trying to calm her friend down.

Meanwhile, in the middle of chiseling, Alec was a bit upset.

"Why didn't I use SCIENCE to cool us all down?! If it wasn't for that, Isaac would still be here!" Alec cried out.

"Alec, he's gonna be okay… I hope." Quentin replied. "Gnarly dude collapsing like that, I'm worried too, brah."

"Yeah, ditto." Ugra said.

* * *

**Confessional: Worried about a friend**

Quentin: Why did this happen to a sweet dude like Isaac? Even though we didn't talk too much, he didn't deserve all that.

Omelette: Chris has some explaining to do!

Vikki: Isaac… No, better think positive… Better think positive…

Ugra: That was a shiny moment I didn't want.

Alec: Even if I used SCIENCE, it's not gonna turn back time!

* * *

**Bob and Hannah**

The two, unaware of what happened, has finished drawing various designs on each other's bodies with marker to look like tribesmen. Bob said to Hannah not to put any marker on his lower body for personal reasons.

"Okay, now. Let's us begin!" Hannah said, spraying the car with water, while Bob took to the sponge and started to get some mud off said car.

"Uh, Hannah? You did say these are washable, right?" Bob replied.

"Well, it'll come off after being scrubbed off with water and soap. We can take a shower afterwards!" Hannah said.

"Cool!" Bob replied. Dipping his sponge to get more soap, Hannah suddenly asked a question.

"Hey, Bob? Not to pry, or anything, but… How did you meet Tina?" Hannah asked.

All of a sudden, some memories came gushing back to him… But since no one was around, and Hannah was one of his friends, he could trust her.

"Hannah? I never showed you this before… But you're gonna be in for a shock." Bob said, pulling up his shirt. Hannah was indeed shocked at what she saw.

There were scars on his lower body, as well as his back. It looked like it was done with a whip, or a belt.

"Oh, my… No wonder you didn't want any marker on your belly." Hannah said, but some more memories came back towards Bob…

* * *

_Standing in front of a door at the Orphanage, Bob watched one of the caretakers knocked on the door._

"_Ms. Tina? Can you open the door, please?" The Caretaker said. A few seconds passed before Tina opened up the door._

"_Yeah?" Tina said. She looked sorta panicked._

"_Tina? This is Bob. He's gonna be your new roommate." The Caretaker said, as the two starred at each other._

"_You… smell nice. And I like your hair." Bob said to her._

"_Really? Well, you're really awesome." Tina said back, as Bob looked around the room. He noticed a white rectangular object standing upright._

"_Cool! Is this a Nintendo Wii?" Bob said with excitement._

"_Yep! I should teach you how to play Smash Bros!" Tina replied._

"_I think we'll be good friends, Miss Tina…" Bob asked._

"_Er… It's Tina. Just Tina. 'Kay?" Tina said back at Bob._

_The Caretaker smiled. "Nice to see Tina so happy…" The Caretaker thought as she left the two to know each other more._

* * *

"Bob?" Hannah said, snapping Bob out of his daydream.

"Yeah?" Bob asked, lowering his shirt down again.

"I was asking, how did this happen?" Hannah said.

"Oh… I don't wanna talk about it." Bob answered with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Well, I completely understand. Hannah replied, then she pulled Bob into a hug. "But, it's okay now. You're with caring people now."

Bob hugged back. "Thanks."

* * *

**Confessional: What a touching moment.**

Bob: I didn't want to say this, but… Before I met Tina, I was in a family that abused me a lot. It was complete hell. It wasn't until a couple of years ago that someone got wind of my situation, and saved me from my abusive family. That's when I met Tina… And the rest is history. But I like the markings Hannah made on me!

Hannah: (She is pissed) Whoever tried to hurt Bob is in for a world of HURT if I ever see them. Nobody hurts my FRIENDS! NOBODY!

* * *

**Scheming Squids**

Whitney came back, and started to chisel away at the huge stone block in front of them.

"So, how's Isaac?" Luka asked.

"Him? I'm worried about him, or course, but Nerdi has everything under control." Whitney replied.

"Well, that's good." Tina said, before noticing Selena thinking about something. "Thinking about something, Selena?"

"Uh…" Selena said in response, before she continued thinking…

* * *

"_Isaac, since you fainted for no apparent reason, you're outta here!" Chris said._

"_What?!" Whitney said, close to tears._

"_Yep, and you're leaving in an instant!" Chris also said, tossing Isaac into the Boat of Losers._

"_Wait… My happiness!" Isaac said._

"_My Isaac…" Whitney said, chasing after the Boat, until the Ocean stopped her, then she broke down in tears. Selena was watching the whole thing, smiling cruelly and eating popcorn in the process._

"_Selena!" Ross yelled out._

* * *

"Yeah, Ross?" Selena said.

"Want some water? After the whole Isaac incident, I don't want anything to happen with everyone." Ross replied.

"Oh, okay. Sure!" Selena said, grabbing up a bottle of water. "Thanks!"

"No prob, Selena!" Ross answered.

* * *

**Confessional: Selena… Being NICE?! What kinda heat wave is this?!**

Selena: Okay, you're not THAT bad, Ross… I'll deal with you last once I win the mil and take over the world.

Ross: I still can't stop starring at Luka. Piercings or not, she's still awesome… I'm gonna try to ask her out someday! May not be today, but someday!

Luka: Ross was so thoughtful giving out waters to everyone. He's so awesome! I outta ask him out! And if my parents get in the way, to heck with them!

Tina: It may be hotter than Solar from Starfox 64, but all of that is pretty much on the back of our minds now, since the Isaac incident. **[2]**

Whitney: I'm gonna win this. If not for us, for Isaac!

* * *

**Flying Flounders**

Maxwell came back, and the group was chiseling away.

"How do you think Isaac-Kun's doing?" Kagura asked Maxwell.

"Well, last I saw of him, he was sleeping away. I hope he'll be alright." Maxwell said.

"Me too, Maxwell…" Ethan said, before going into another daydream…

* * *

_Ethan, Maxwell, Kagura, and Yuki were in ancient Egypt, chiseling out a Chris statue under the Egyptian sun. King Chris, watching his slaves working hard, whipped them anyway._

"_Ow! We were working hard, Chris-Sensei!" Kagura said._

"_Well, work harder!" Chris replied, whipping on Yuki._

"_Ow!" Yuki said in pain._

"_Hey, no fair whipping Yuki!" Ethan said in disgust at Chris. "What did she do to you?"_

"_She had better hair than me." Chris replied. Sure enough, she still had her unique highlights even in the BC Era._

"_Hey, Chris? You better calm down, I know a certain someone that'll teach you a lesson… Big time!" Maxwell said, before getting whipped. "Okay, you asked for it… GO! Blue Eyes White Dragon!"_

_Maxwell then rose a hand up, as a stone tablet with a dragon on it materialized from the ground. Aiming for Chris, Ethan said to Kagura and Yuki._

"_Girls? We better run, like, now…" Ethan said._

"_Well said, Ethan-Kun…" Kagura said as she, Yuki, and Ethan ran for the hills._

"_Blue Eyes White Dragon… White Lightning Attack!" Maxwell said, as the Dragon shot electricity at Chris…_ **[3]**

* * *

"Ethan-Kun? You all right?" Kagura said, dragging Ethan back into the real world.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Ethan said. "Just thinking about stuff… Please don't tell me Chris has a whip…"

"What makes you say that, hon?" Yuki said to her friend.

"Nothing… Just another daydream…" Ethan replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Confess like an Egyptian…**

Ethan: Gee, my daydreams are kinda weird, huh?

Yuki: Why did Ethan say that he hoped that Chris didn't have a whip? Unless Chris was a Pharaoh in a past life, and we were his slaves… Otherwise…

Kagura: Is it me, or does Ethan-kun kinda… zones out every now and then? Doesn't matter, he's still a cool kid.

* * *

**Mess Hall**

Nerdi was watching Isaac sleep. Chef Squirrel came in, and was a bit confused, but after Nerdi explained everything, Squirrel left, and then came back in with an electric fan.

"Poor Isaac, meow…" Nerdi said in concern. "What do you think he's thinking about now…"

* * *

**Isaac's Dream**

_Isaac was in a High School, decorated for what appeared to be a Prom. "Okay… This isn't good. I know what happened last time…" Isaac said to himself, as he entered a room labeled "Gym". Curiously, he enters it…_

…_To see what appears to be a Prom taking place. The place was packed with various people dancing. "Okay, now. We're gonna announce the Prom King…" The DJ said. All of a sudden, a group of hands grabs ahold of Isaac. He tried to struggle to break free, but to no avail._

"_And the Prom King is… Isaac Hakkit!" The Prom King said, as the group pushed Isaac on the stage._

"_Uh, you guys are gonna…" Isaac began to say, but…_

"_And now, let the slushing commence!" The DJ said, as a grape slushie comes towards him. Before he got hit, a hand grabbed ahold of the slushie… She appeared to be in a pink hospital gown with flowers on it. She was holding an IV pole, like the ones at the hospital._

"_B-B-Betty?!" Isaac said. Betty smiled at him, while grabbing another slushie._

"_Isaac, run! I'll take care of these fools!" Betty said. Isaac didn't think twice before running towards the exit, dodging slushies of various colors._

_Running in the Hallway, it seemed to go on forever. At some point, it changed into some kinda blue felt, almost like his snuggie. But he suddenly fell into the felt with… a big splash? It seemed he was on the ocean now._

"_Okay, this is strange." Isaac said, before noticing a shark inching closer to him. He tried to swim, but it was useless, as he was eaten whole._

_Inside the shark, he could swore he heard a female's voice._

"_Come on, Isaac! Latch on to me!" The female voice said._

_Isaac didn't think twice, before latching on the female. Suddenly the shark vomited them both out. When they skidded towards land, Isaac turned to meet whoever was in the shark's tummy._

"_Thanks…" Isaac's eyes grew when he saw who was in the shark. "W-Whitney?!"_

"_Yep! And that shark so has to get his stomach checked out…" She said, before noticing something._

"_Isaac! Look out!" Whitney said, before shoving Isaac out of the way, as a giant foot flattened her, like a cartoon character._

"_Whitney!" Isaac ran towards the now flattened Whitney. Rolling her up like a newspaper, Isaac looked above to see who squashed his friend._

"_Hello, girlie-boy! This'll be a whole lot of fun!"_

"…_Danny." Isaac said._

* * *

**Bob and Hannah**

The car was sparkling clean. So shiny, they could see their reflection on the hood.

"You did a really cool job!" Bob said to Hannah. "Now, when's this rain gonna arrive?"

"Wait for it…" Hannah answered. A few minutes later… It started to cloud up. Shortly afterwards…

The heavens started to sprinkle down some much needed relief.

"Rain! Wow, you ARE right, Hannah!" Bob said, with Hannah coming back with a cover.

"Yep, runs in the family, all right!" Hannah replied.

* * *

**Confessional: We don't want this rain to go away.**

Bob: Hannah can summon rain… She's so awesome! I wonder if she can summon snow, too?

Hannah: (She is giggling) Summoning snow? Err… That's a secret.

* * *

The rains came down, cooling off the Campers. They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, guys! Let's sculpt like we never sculpted before!" Omelette yelled out. The campers started to sculpt their statues with gusto, before the rains could disappear and they were back in oven town.

* * *

**Isaac's Dream**

"_Okay… What brings you here, Danny?" Isaac said. He was a bit afraid after what happened last time._

"_Oh, nothing. But to get revenge after you punched me after I wrecked that fool's puppet!" Danny said in a sadistic, yet angry manner._

"_But you deserved it!" Isaac yelled out at him._

"_Isaac? I think you can't beat him…" Whitney said to Isaac._

"_When you're right, you're right…" Isaac said right back._

_Isaac ran for the hills, as the giant Danny followed the two. Reaching a Cliffside, he looked down, and then back._

"_Come on, ya little…" Isaac preferred not to listen to that last word Danny said. Thinking a bit, he realized something…_

"_Wait, this is a dream." Isaac said, unrolling Whitney in her current flat form._

"_Uh, Isaac, what are you doing?" Whitney said._

_Isaac stayed silent as he jumped the Cliffside, and used Whitney's body as a parachute. Danny tried to jump after him, but…_

"_-BLEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeee….- Danny yelled out as he fell into the Abyss…_

* * *

Isaac woke up with a daze. Chef Squirrel was currently fanning Isaac with a huge leaf.

"Whoa, that was some weird dream." Isaac replied.

"Were they about electric sheep, meow?" Nerdi replied.

All of a sudden, a ball of light came into the room.

"Is this part of your dream, Isaac?" Nerdi said.

"I don't know…" Isaac said, as he pinched himself. "OW! Guess not."

The ball of light materialized into the same angelic figure that keeps making appearances.

"Hi, Isaac… Long time, no see, huh?" The angel said to him. Isaac knew who it was instantly.

"B-B-Betty?!" Isaac replied.

* * *

**Beach**

After the rains came, the Campers sculpted their statues with gusto, mainly everything cooled off. Bob and Hannah have since came back, and wondered where Isaac was. Whitney explained everything. Currently, they were waiting for Chris, Hatchet, and Uzuri to come back.

"Okay, now… We'll judge the Camper's statues starting with the Turtle's Statue!" Chris said. Their statue appeared to be a jester of some kind.

"Well, it has some good curves and stuff… I gotta give it a 7." Chris said.

Chef was a bit shaken up… He gave them a 3.

"Afraid of clowns, Hatchet, huh?" Chris said.

"It's a jester, not a clown!" Vikki shouted out loud. "They're totally different!"

"Anyway, what do you think, Uzuri?" Chris said to the teen.

"Well, I give it an 8 for the spooky factor alone. TeeHee!" Uzuri said.

"Well, the Turtles have 18 points currently." Chris said, before the three moved on to the Squid's statue.

The Squids did theirs in the form of three Goombas in a "see no evil, hear no evil, and speak no evil" pose. (The Hear one had earmuffs on)

"I gotta give credit, you guys know your references. 8 points!" Chris said.

"I really can't squish them, they're just too good. I'll give you guys 7 points." Hatchet also said.

"My friend Sasha would like this. 9 points from me!" Uzuri replied.

"So, that gives you 24 points! Now, for the Flounders!" Chris said, as he reached the last statue.

* * *

**Confessional: Victory is set in stone… Sorry!**

Whitney: Well, my chances for today are sealed. I hope the Flounders can go through, no offence to the Turtles, or course.

* * *

Chris, Hatchet, and Uzuri were staring at the Yuki statue with awe. The statue even had a cartoonish skull chiseled into her face, as well as a heart.

"Wow, this looks like the real deal! Too bad it wasn't me… But I'll give you a 9 just to be generous." Chris said.

"Wow, Paint Girl looks really good in stone. 8 points." Hatchet said.

"She looks really cool! I wonder if I can stab ants with the edges of her glasses? Anyway, 10 points! TeeHee!" Uzuri replied.

"And with 27 points, that makes the Flounders today's daily winner!" Chris yelled out.

The Flounders cheered as they heard the news.

"I think Isaac would be proud…" Maxwell said. Whitney overheard his words.

"Well, I gotta tell him the news!" Whitney said, running towards the Mess Hall…

"Anyways, Turtles, see ya at the campfire… again." Chris said, before walking off.

* * *

**Mess Hall**

Isaac stared at Betty for a few minutes…

"Wow, he did a good job fixing you up, dude!" Betty said at Nerdi before turning towards Isaac again.

"I was touched by an angel… so cool!" Nerdi said. **[4]**

"I have something to say…" Betty said. "I'm sorry for everything that happened. If I knew they would have pull something like that, I would had told you not to go."

"And if I knew you were gonna die that night; I would have stayed with you…" Isaac responded.

"Well, I came here to tell you, that you are doing a good job. And that, I'm proud of you as well." Betty said with a smile.

"Thanks." Isaac said, then thought of something. "Hey, Betty? If you were still alive, what would our life been like, if I did get you as a girlfriend?"

Betty giggled. "Well… Let's just say… It would have been awesome. But now, I must go. But I will be with you, watching…"

Isaac said, with a happy tear in his eye.

"But I will leave you here with this; You have a really cool and sweet girl waiting for you… I think you two would be perfect together." Betty said, kissing Isaac on the cheek. "Bye, now!" Betty then materialized into a ball of light again, and left through the window. A few seconds later, Whitney came in.

"Feeling okay, Isaac?" Whitney questioned.

"Never better! But, I have something to say…" Isaac said.

"Yeah, Isaac?" Whitney answered.

"Can you meet me at the beach at… 8:30 tonight? I have something… important to say…" Isaac replied.

"You got it! By the way, your team won and we came in Second." Whitney said, without a care. She was relieved to see her friend standing again.

* * *

**Confessional: Is this building up to what I think it's building up to?**

Isaac: I hope she accepts! An awesome girl like Whitney… No way she would say no!

Whitney: 8:30, huh? This has to be something important for him to say important.

* * *

**Tough Turtles**

Ugra was walking around, thinking about shinies, and who to vote off. Little did he realize, that Selena managed to bury a nail under some dirt. When he stepped on it…

"OWWW! BUGGER!" Ugra said in pain. The majority of the Turtles came out to see what happened. **[5]**

"Whoa, what happened?" Omelette shouted out. Taking off his sandal, they could see a small hole on the heel of his foot. It was covered with blood. Seeing this, Vikki ran off towards the Squids cabin.

"I was walking, when all of a sudden, I stepped on a sharp object!" Ugra said, in pain.

Quentin looked around, and saw the source of Ugra's pain. "Yep, it's a nail. Rusty, too. Bogus…"

"Rusty? Oh, gods… Guess you guys are voting for me, huh?" Ugra explained, as Vikki came back with Whitney's bandage bag.

"Yep, 'fraid so. Don't want you getting lockjaw or anything…" Omelette replied, as Vikki started treating Ugra's foot.

"Hope Whitney doesn't mind I'm using her bandages to help Ugra out." Vikki said.

"What in SCIENCE could possess a nail to do this to a sweet person like Ugra?!" Alec shouted out loud.

"I'm not sure…" Quentin said, as the girls lifted up Ugra to take him to the Campfire. Little did they know, Selena was smiling away.

* * *

**Confessional: The culprit hides for now.**

Selena: Dang it, I was targeting Tina! No matter, He shall be rid of soon!

* * *

At the Campfire, the Campers were waiting for Chris to come with the Marshmallows.

"Campers, what happened?" Chris said.

"Ugra accidently stepped on a nail. We're hoping he can get checked out at the Playa." Omelette replied.

"Stepped on a nail, huh? Anyways, if I call your name, please claim your marshmallow." Chris said. "Omelette…"

"Quentin…"

"Alec…"

Only Vikki and Ugra were left. "Ugra. Vikki. This is the final marshmallow of the evening, and tonight, it goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Vikki."

Vikki claimed her marshmallow, then gave it to Ugra.

"Well, guess it's the end for me…" Ugra replied, as Vikki helped him towards the Boat.

"Campers, you're all safe… For now." Chris said, before leaving.

At the Dock, they were saying their goodbyes to the gentle Shiny hunter.

"See ya, Ugra… Too bad you couldn't go more farther…" Omelette said, holding back tears.

"Once you get back home, make sure to upload the secrets to defeat Quickman without taking damage…" Quentin said.

"Oh, believe me, I will." Ugra said.

"For SCIENCE!" Alec saluted him.

"SCIENCE back at you!" Ugra responded.

Vikki was the final person to say goodbye.

"Ugra… I don't know what to say… I really hope you get well soon!" Vikki said.

"I shall… Well, guys… Fare Thee Well!" Ugra said, getting on the Boat, as it took off into the night…

* * *

**Confessional: The Shiny had dulled…**

Whitney: What was it that Isaac could want? Could it be?

* * *

**The Beach**

Isaac was waiting for a special person to come. Soon enough, she did arrive.

"Hi, Whitney." Isaac said.

"Hi, Isaac." Whitney replied.

"I have something to say… Whitney… You're one of the coolest girls I know." Isaac said. "You're funny, you're fearless, and those bandages kinda make you look… cute."

Whitney was blushing now. "Well, you're kinda cute, too! And you evolved from a scared person to a mighty warrior." Whitney said with a smile. The clouds broke away, and a beam of moonlight lit her up like a spotlight.

"…And you look cute in the moonlight." Isaac replied.

"Aw, thanks!" Whitney said.

"All I'm saying is…" Isaac said. "…Will you be my girlfriend?"

Whitney was really smiling now. "I liked you since Day One… Or course I'll totally be your girlfriend!" Whitney said with excitement.

"So, only one thing to do now…" Isaac replied.

"Which is…" Whitney said…

"This." Isaac took Whitney into his arms, as they shared their first kiss.

"_Wow, that angel was right. Today was exciting."_ Whitney thought.

As soon as they parted away, however…

"WOO-HOO! Congrats, guys!" Hannah shouted out loud.

The rest of the Flounders, as well as Luka, Tina, and Ross came to see the new couple.

"Awesome, Isaac!" Maxwell said with a thumbs up.

"I wish you two the best!" Ethan replied.

"Wow, and they didn't even come to me for advice!" Yuki also said.

"You rock, your new girlfriend rocks, everything rocks!" Bob replied.

"Nice job getting someone awesome, Isaac-kun!" Kagura said.

"You certainly leveled up a lot since coming here, Isaac. Look at you now!" Tina also said.

"Congratulations, new couple!" Luka (with her piercings back in) said as well.

"No force on Earth can stop you now! Not even aliens!" Ross replied.

"Aww, thanks, guys." Whitney said with a blush.

"Now, then… Who's up for slushies?" Isaac replied. "Our new slushie maker's gonna get a workout tonight after the day we had!"

"WE ARE!" Everyone there said. Unknown to them, a certain angel was watching...

"You did well, Isaac... You did well." Betty said.

* * *

**Confessional: Finally HOOKED UP!**

Isaac: Mom, Dad? Thanks for signing me up. I've a feeling my Hikikomori days are done! And with my girlfriend at my side, my days are looking bright now!

Whitney: Wow, I go from getting ate by a shark at Day One to getting a boyfriend! This island could pass as a Dating Site… If it was online. Well, someone will be uploading this episode online soon enough!

Betty: Yeah, I decided to stay a while. Besides, the wallpaper's kinda nice. **[6]**

* * *

Chris is on the Dock, ready to give the Outro.

"So, Ugra is voted off, and Isaac and Whitney hooked up! However, what will tomorrow bring? Find out next time! On…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!

* * *

**VOTES**

Quentin: Ugra

Alec: Ugra

Ugra: Alec

Omelette: Ugra

Vikki: Ugra

* * *

ELIMINATED: Zero, Peter, Jeanette, Nuva, Danny, Francis, Gina, Xander, Candace, Ugra

* * *

And so, Ugra is the next one to leave. I tried to make him like my favorite Lets Player. But in the end, he was kinda filler.

**[1] **Special shoutouts to all my friends who gave me hints to treat Heat Exhaustion.

**[2] **Solar is a level in that game, where you are flying on the surface of the SUN. Your life drops gradually due to the heat/

**[3] **Blue Eyes White Dragon is a monster from Yu-Gi-Oh. Need I say more?

**[4] **Touched by an Angel was a TV Show that my late grandma adored.

**[5] **It was a true story from me; I stepped on a nail once... And it hurt!

**[6] **The Ghost you return the Diary to during Chapter 6 of Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door says this when he was descending towards the heavens.

* * *

Next Time: Ellie and Jedrek return to interview Francis, Gina, Xander, Candace, and Ugra!

BaconBaka OUT!


	25. Dictionary: All Lettered Out 2

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

BaconBaka's Bites: Happy Halloween, everyone! Here's a special treat for you guys!

This episode, we talk to the recent vote offs!

* * *

On a stage somewhere in the Playa de Losers, Jedrek was introducing the latest episode of All Lettered Out… In Kagura's voice?

"Welcome, Audience-Kun and Chans, to another episode of All Lettered Out!" Jedrek says in a perfect Kagura impression as the audience cheers! "As you know, I'm Jedrek!" Ellie rode in with her broomstick.

"And I'm Ellie!" Ellie said. "We had a lot of wild episodes of Dictionary! From being chased by a wall of spiders, to Isaac hooking up with Whitney, they were all memorable!"

"But, we're here to talk to the most recent vote-offs…" Jedrek said, as he gets hit by a rock. "OW!"

"Awww… I wanted to aim for his bread box…" Danny said, holding another rock. A swift kick from Nuva bought him down to the floor.

"Sit down, Danny…" Nuva replied.

"Yeah, they're about to start up the first interview!" Jeanette said.

"First off, he's a mechanic! He built a robot… And that was about it." Ellie said. "Give it up for Francis!"

Francis came out, as the audience clapped in approval.

"Thanks for having me." Francis said, as there were some sounds going on the roof.

"The heck was that?" Jedrek questioned.

"Heck, even I'm not sure…" Ellie replied.

* * *

"Well, Gina did say she had some business to do…" Francis said.

Meanwhile, on the roof, Gina was staring down a human-like person, wearing an eye patch, and a futuristic outfit.

"So, this is a nice place here, Gina!" The eye-patched person said. Gina starred him down.

"Why now, Geelbrox?" Gina questioned.

"Well, just to toy with you, that's all!" Geelbrox replied.

"Well, time to show you what this _toy _can do!" Gina shouted out, as she ran towards Geelbrox…

* * *

"Must be nothing in particular… Anyways, why Total Drama Dictionary, Francis?" Jedrek questioned.

"Well, to fix stuff. I did want to tinker with Chef's Motorcycle, though… Just to make it slightly faster, though." Francis said.

"Cool… Second question… What would you had done if you won?" Ellie questioned.

"Simple… Get more stuff to fix… I could had opened up my own Fix-It shop." Francis responded.

"Okay, sounds cool. Last question! Would you like to see _who _set you up the stink bomb?" Jedrek said.

"Sure. I thought it was Alec, but he said he didn't stink bomb me when I asked him before I left." Francis responded.

"Well, okay…" Jedrek said, as he pressed a button, lowing a flat screen down for everyone to see.

* * *

_At the Dock, where Francis' challenge was taking place, Selena took out what appeared to be a stink bomb. Laying it near an air hose, she lit the stink bomb, and ran off._

_"Selena? It's time for your challenge!"_

_"Oh, boy…" Selena said in disgust._

* * *

Francis was in shock. It was really _Selena _that lit the stink bomb?

"What that cheater…" Francis said in disgust.

"That's not all; she even managed to injure two fellow campers." Ellie replied.

"Ugh… I really hope she gets her just desserts someday." Francis said.

"Anyways, to forget all this, wanna look at some fanmail?" Jedrek replied.

"Sure!" Francis said, hoping to get his mind off Selena.

Ellie walked back, and took out two envelopes.

"Fraid you only have two… Sorry, hon." Ellie said.

"It's okay. At least I have fans." Francis replied.

"Okay, here's what the first letter said." Ellie said, as she began to read the letter.

_Francis_

_Even though you didn't do much, I'm a fan of you! I hope you do good garage work, someday._

_Bill._

Francis thought for a moment. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"Anyways, wanna read the second one?" Ellie said.

"Sure. Bring it on!"

_Dear Francis_

_Sure, Selena may have knocked you out via a stink bomb, but you are still the bomb!_

_Zoey and Louis_

Jedrek giggled at the last name. "Pillz here!"

"Anyways, Francis, take your seat!" Ellie said, as Francis went to the bleachers.

"So, shall we introduce our next guest?" Jedrek replied.

"Certainly. She's 16 years old, she has a giant robot, and she invented the air conditioned kotasu, please welcome Gina!" Ellie shouted, as the ceiling cracked a little. Shortly thereafter, Gina and Geelbrox fell through the ceiling, Gina landing on Geelbrox.

"Nice fall, bud?" Gina sneered at Geelbrox.

"-BLEEP- you!" Geelbrox yelled out.

Ellie and Jedrek were shaking their heads. "Chris is so gonna kill us."

"Not just yet!" Gina said, taking out some kinda machine, and aimed at the pieces of ceiling on the floor. Afterwards, the ceiling was fixed like nothing ever happened.

"Well, you made an appearance." Ellie replied, as Gina shot Geelbrox with a shrinking machine, and she picked him up and stored him in a jar or some sort.

"Thanks. Now, then…" Gina started to reply.

"Well, what about that awesome robot?" Jedrek said.

"Oh, Xavitron-Z?" Gina questioned. "Built it with my own two hands! Been interested with robotics since I was five!"

"Cool… Starting out since you were five?" Ellie said.

"Yeah… Would you believe I was into Barbie up until that point? It all happened one day…" Gina began to say…

* * *

_A young five year old Gina was a bit lost, going to the bathroom during Recess._

"_Where's the dang bathroom?" Gina questioned, as she looked in the gym. But instead of a gym class, she saw a presentation about robotics, and how they can help the future._

"_Cool…" Gina said as she opened the door, and ran up to the robot, and gave the robot a hug._

"_What? I never taught the robot how to hug…" The presenter said. "How you managed to do it, I'll never figure out. What's your name, little girl?"_

"_Gina Applesure." Gina said, having difficulty saying her last name._

"_Well, I'm sure you have a bright future ahead!" The presenter said._

"_I wanna know more!" Gina replied._

_The presenter giggled. "Well, young Gina, why don't you have this!" She said, giving Gina a book titled "__Robotics: How, Why, When, and Which__."_

"_Cool…" Gina smiled at her new book._

* * *

"And that's how I got into robotics and inventing stuff!" Gina said.

"Girl power all the way! Anyways, wanna read some mail from your fans?" Ellie replied.

"Sure!" Gina said.

"This'll be entertaining. Who would be some –BLEEP- fan?" Zero muttered.

Ellie grabbed an envelope, and opened it.

_Gina_

_You rock! How do I be like you?_

_Yuka_

"Well… Just finding stuff around the house to fix up will do!" Gina answered Yuka's question.

"Anyways, we have time for one more letter…" Jedrek said out loud, as he reached into the envelope. It was in some kinda alien language that no one bothered to translate.

"Eh, just some alien junk mail." Gina said, as she shrugged her shoulders.

"…Alien junk mail?" Ellie questioned herself.

"Uh… Maybe I should take my seat, now." Gina replied, as she took a seat in the Losers Gallery.

"Okay… Our next contestant takes out bugs, and managed to win the first hook-up of the season, here's Xander!" Jedrek shouted out loud, as Xander came out with applause.

"Gnarly to be here, man!" Xander replied.

"Thanks. Anyways, why exterminating bugs?" Jedrek questioned.

"Because it's what I wanted to do! I managed to keep the island and the Isle pest free!" Xander answered.

"He's right. I did see a drop of spiders, recently." Jeanette replied.

"That's cool. Second, why Omelette?" Ellie questioned.

"Well, she's awesome, she kisses cutely, and she managed to destroy a giant armada of spiders. That's groovyness in my book!" Xander said, as he smiled.

"Third… Your thoughts on getting eliminated by Selena?" Jedrek said, as Xander frowned.

"Selena? Well, she showed her true colors to me! She's nothing more than a bitch!" Xander shouted.

"Lastly, before we move on to the mail, anyone you want to win?" Ellie said.

"Obviously Omelette, but I'm also rooting for Hannah, and Isaac as well." Xander answered.

"Anyways, we got some fanmail for you, Xander! Wanna look at some?" Jedrek said, taking out an envelope.

"Sure!" Xander answered.

"Ahem…"

_Dear Xander:_

_My house is filled with PlatinumFish! How do I get rid of them?_

Xander was a bit confused, but thought up something.

"Well, I heard bleach-soaked sugar is the way to go! But make sure to keep it away from children's hands. It not be cool if they ate that sugar…" Xander said.

"Unless the kid was stupid. Hahaha…" Danny interrupted. Ellie instantly put a spell on him, and he transformed into a desk fan.

"Well, that was weird…" Jedrek replied.

"Had to shut him up." Ellie answered.

"I'm gonna take a seat now…" Xander said, as he went to the bleachers.

"Right… Anyways, our next guest enjoys cartoons, yoga, and is so cool! Give it up, for Candace!" Ellie said, as she came out to applause.

"Namaste!" Candace said right back.

"Okay, first off, what kind of cartoons do you like?" Ellie said.

"Oh, all kinds! Muppet Babies, Smurfs, Wacky Races… All the awesome ones!" Candace answered.

"Like any of the ones with –BLEEP- boobs?" Zero questioned.

"No. I do NOT condone that kind of toon!" Candace replied.

"Second… Is there a cartoon you won't touch with a 39 and a half foot pole?" Jedrek questioned.

"Well… If they make a Twilight cartoon, I would want it dead, and burned to cinders." Candace answered.

"Heck yeah!" Jeanette replied.

"And finally, what would you do for a Klondike Bar?" Ellie said.

"Well, those things melt super-fast. I say eat it, and deal with a headache!" Candace said.

"Okay… Now, it's letter time!" Jedrek replied, as he took out a letter, and read it to Candace.

_Candace! Candace! Candace! Candace!_

_Phineas and Ferb are Audino Grinding!_

_?_

Candace was a bit confused. "Audino?"

"Err… Let's move on." Ellie said, as she took out a letter.

_Candace!_

_I'm a fan of cartoons as well! But who would win in a fight? Starscream, or Rainbow Dash?_

_Billy_

"Well… If you want my honest opinion… I gotta root for Rainbow Dash." Candace answered.

"I gotta go for the gnarly Rainbow Dash, myself." Xander replied.

"Pfft… No one can –BLEEP- beat Starscream!" Zero shouted.

"Anyways, care to take a seat next to them?" Ellie said.

"Sure!" Candace said, as she walked to the bleachers.

"Okay, our final guest of the evening is a shiny hunter, and adores Megaman, please give it up, for Ugra!" Jedrek shouted out loud,

The audience clapped as Ugra took to the stage. He was walking with a limp, due to his injury.

"Nice to be here!" Ugra said.

"Pfft… Megaman-loving DORK! Why don't you marry him?" Peter shouted out loud.

"Why don't you shut up?" Jeanette said, with very rare anger in her voice.

"Okay… First, what's with the shinies?" Jedrek replied.

"Well, I just adore them, that's all. I have a good collection of them back at home." Ugra answered.

"Okay… Second off, is it true you perfect-ran Quickman? I don't think even Tina could do that…" Ellie said.

"Completely 100% true!" Ugra replied. "Though… It took a while."

"And finally… Wanna know who put the nail there?" Jedrek said.

Ugra was silent all of a sudden. "Yeah. Please roll the footage."

"Okay…" Jedrek said, as he pressed a button, and a TV came rolling down. The TV showed Selena burying the nail, just so Ugra could step on it. The audience booed at the response.

"That CHEATER!" Ugra replied. "Well, nothing that can be done about it now…"

"Anyways, I have a way to cheer you up… Fanmail?" Jedrek said.

"Sure!" Ugra smiled.

Jedrek opened the first letter, but it was more of fanart than mail. It showed what Ugra looked like as a dragon.

"I gotta admit, this is pretty good." Ugra said, looking at the drawing.

"Here's the second letter!" Ellie said, as she began to read it out loud.

_Ugra_

_I bet you can't beat me! Not even with the Leaf Shield!_

_This Item No. 2's going nowhere, pal!_

_Why don't you BLOW OFF?_

_Airman_

Ugra smiled. "Well, I'll take your challenge on anyday."

"And finally…" Jedrek said, as he opened the last letter.

_Ugra!_

_You're awesome!_

_Shame you didn't go far, but I'm still rooting for you!"_

"Eh, kinda pointless now, since I'm out." Ugra said.

"Well, hope your foot heals soon!" Ellie said, as Ugra took off to the bleachers.

"Well, there you have it! We interviewed everyone that has been voted off so far… Who will be next? Until then, this is Ellie…"

"And I'm Jedrek!"

"See ya next time!" They both said in unison, as everyone started to pile out.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a huge mansion…

A couple with a rich air about them and surrounded by various animal statues were currently talking to someone.

"Right. So that albino mongoose and rainbow-colored snake is where?" A man replied.

"Some Summer Camp. It's where the hit show Total Drama Dictionary is being held." Another man replied, as he turned on the TV. It was currently showing Isaac and Whitney's hookup. But they were shocked at who appeared on the screen.

"So, that's where that bratty _sneak _disappeared off to!" A woman said.

"What should we do?" The second man said.

"Set course for that island. It'll take a couple of days to get prepared, but… for now, we'll deal with our _daughter_…" the first man said. "She'll know never to –BLEEP- with a Mophairer!"

And the interviews are over! Man, those type of chapters are tough! Hope I get the hang of it!

NEXT TIME: There's a twist in the game, the campers get presents from home, and someone gets DISOWNED!

BaconBaka OUT!


	26. 24: Gifts from Home

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**BaconBaka's Bites: This chapter is dedicated to a good friend of mine. Congrats, dude!**

**Also... WARNING to the little fans of Luka. Something will happen to her at the end of this chapter, so read with warning.**

**Yuki's Face Paint: A snowflake on the left side, and a fireball on the right side. (Thanks, CragmtieBlaster!)**

This Chapter, we get to see how the camper's parents are like! Plus, the beginning of a challenge!

Home Life!

* * *

Chris is standing on the Dock of Shame, ready to give the intro to the episode.

"Last time, on Total Drama Dictionary… Our campers had to go out into the heat to make some statues! Why they didn't choose to do one of yours truly, I'll never know. Anyways, the drama really got started when Isaac collapsed during the Challenge! Luckily, Whitney was there to help him out. The Founders managed to win the challenge using Yuki by making a statue of her. Why they didn't make one of me… Anyways, Ugra was the next to go after he stepped on a nail, thanks to Selena. But shortly afterwards, Isaac and Whitney hooked up!" Chris said.

"Anyways, 16 Campers remain! What kind of twist will we have? Find out right here, right now, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!"

(Cue "I Wanna Be Famous"…)

* * *

**Tough Turtles, Boys Side**

Alec was alone in the room. Currently, Quentin was giving Kagura a surfing lesson, so Alec was doing what he does best.

"Mwahah! For the name of SCIENCE, I shall do some experiments!"

Meanwhile, Quentin was on the water with the Japanese teen. Kagura has improved on her surfing skills, ever since a few days ago.

"Very awesome, Kagura!" Quentin replied. "You seem to be getting good!"

"Thanks, Quentin-Sensei!" Kagura said. "Think there's more one can teach?"

"Well… You may be good, but you're not a pro of Wootage level yet!"

They both giggled, then they looked at each other, and blushed. They quickly turned back in embarrassment.

* * *

**Confessional: Crush in the making?**

Quentin: Is it possible that I'm gaining a crush on Kagura? Nah… Finding a girl like that is like finding a Shiny Pokemon.

Alec: I saw Quentin smiling after he came back from his lesson. It doesn't take SCIENCE to know he's in love!

* * *

**Tough Turtles, Girls Side**

Vikki and Omelette were busy fishing, since they didn't have anything better to do.

"So… It's just the four of us now… Who should we vote for if we head to the Campfire, again?" Vikki said.

"Well… I'm not even sure, myself. I rather vote for myself." Omelette replied.

"Yeah, me too. But if anyone deserves to win on our team, it would have to be you, Omelette." Vikki remarked, as she got a tug on her line.

"Whoa, it looks like a big whopper!" Omelette said, as she helped pull out… The Shark that keeps on eating Whitney?

"Okay… This is weird." Vikki replied, as Omelette read the directions for something.

"_Thank you for purchasing the Whitney Morgan fishing lure. Caution: May attract sharks._" Omelette read out loud as the shark let go of the lure, and swam away.

"If Whitney attracts sharks… What does… Um…" Vikki said, reaching into a lure and tackle box, and took out a lure that looks like Hannah. "…Hannah attract?"

"Well, only one way to find out!" Omelette replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Selling out, again?**

Vikki: Turns out, the Hannah lure attracts barracudas and piranhas. Kinda weird that the _fishing lures _are the currently dangerous things right now.

Omelette: From what I heard, barracudas taste good with… Um… Are there any recipies for barracudas around?

* * *

**Scheming Squids**

The girls were on the Boy's Side again. (Selena still had perfume sprayed all over the place.) They were currently talking about Whitney's new found love with Isaac.

"I never thought I find love on the isle." Whitney replied. "And to think I entered this island via a shark's stomach…"

"Yeah, that's gotta be one of the most unique ways to enter the isle." Luka said.

"Big time." Tina smiled.

"Anyways, who could hook up, next?" Ross said.

"Who knows, Ross… Look to the stars, perhaps?" Luka replied.

"Yeah, that's the ticket!" Ross said.

"And, he's also a good kisser!" Whitney smiled.

"Ooh, do tell!" Luka replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Kiss and Tell!**

Selena: I give them a week at the most.

Ross: If Isaac can find love, maybe I have a chance with Luka! I'll tell her tomorrow about how I feel.

Luka: It's really cute that Isaac found in love with Whitney. They both deserve someone awesome.

Tina: It's nice that Whitney found love. Kinda makes me think if Maxwell feels the same way… Uh, you didn't hear anything, 'kay?

Whitney: I never thought I find love on the island. Gee, this isle could be a dating service, huh?

* * *

**Flying Flounders, Boys Side**

Isaac was a bit happy, to be honest.

"Congrats, meow!" Nerdi said. "You went from being completely shy to all awesome and mighty in a matter of days!

"Thanks, Nerdi!" Isaac replied.

"So, what was her lips like, anyway?" Maxwell curiously said, while holding a cat toy for Kanata to play with.

"Um… soft as cherries?" Isaac answered.

"You did good, Isaac. Heck, even I had a slight crush on Whitney!" Bob replied.

"Well, she's taken!" Isaac said, rubbing on Bob's head.

"Heck, if you've proved you have a chance, I can win someone's heart!" Ethan quirped.

"Well, they say there's someone out there for everyone, and you'll find that someone someday." Isaac answered. "Now, then… Who's up for another round of slushies?"

"WE ARE!" All the men said in unison.

* * *

**Confessional: Slushies; the drink of COOLNESS**

Isaac: Well, looks like I won't be using my Snuggie anymore. I may keep it, though. Hey, it gets chilly during Winter.

Ethan: If Isaac can win Whitney, I can win Yuki… Did I just say that out loud? Dang it, Ethan… Don't fall in love with your matchmaker…

Bob: Just to clarify to anyone who's paring me and Hannah up… We're just FRIENDS. Although, that pigtail makes her look cute. And if she gets glasses someday… (He blushes)

Maxwell: Isaac's really lucky. I hope I can win Tina's heart! I don't care if she smells like cotton candy, she's the coolest girl around!

* * *

**Flying Flounders, Girls Side**

The girls were sitting around, playing Scrabble. Unknown to the three, a rainbow-colored snake was watching them from the window.

"Hmm… I can't think heads or tails out of these words…" Hannah said. She currently had the letters K-A-S-I-M-A-and a Q.

"Better than my pile. I have a Q, a J, an X, a Z, and a Superman logo." Yuki replied.

"Hmmm…" Kagura said to herself, as she laid letters on the board. "K-A-M-I-N-E-K-O."

"Uh… I'm not sure proper names count, Kagura." Yuki said sincerely.

"Aw, baka!" Kagura said, as she withdrew her tiles.

"So… Any other board games?" Hannah replied.

"Uh… Extreme Operation, anyone?" Kagura said, as she held up the board game.

* * *

**Confessional: Wanna make something cooler? Add extreme!**

Kagura: (She looks a little electrified.) No wonder why they call it "Extreme Operation"…

Hannah: Eh, we could have went with Doggy Doo, but a game based on dog poop doesn't fly right with me. Maybe I could think up a better game featuring cabins and stuff?

Yuki: That wasn't all the tiles I found. They gave us two U's, and the chest logo from Iron Man. Kaizo Scrabble, anyone?

* * *

During the night, Tina was muttering something in her sleep…

"Help… Please help me… It hurts… Mom… Dad…" Tina said sleepily.

Luckily, Whitney, having gone to the bathroom, went over to her.

"Tina, dear? Wake up!" Whitney said, shaking the cotton-candy scented girl.

"Whoa… Oh, hi, Whitney." Tina said.

"Wow, Tina, you were tossing and turning more hectic-like. Bad dream?" Whitney asked.

"Yeah… I was trapped in a car that was ablaze, and I was unable to escape." Tina said, sadly, before realizing something. "Whitney? Since you're one of my best friends now, I wanna say something I never told anyone…"

"Yeah?" Whitney asked, eager to hear what Tina had to say.

"I… have no mom or dad. I'm…" Tina started to say, before she fell asleep.

"Night again, Tina… Hope you're okay in the morning." Whitney said. "But… What was that about not having a mom or dad?"

* * *

Early the next morning, the campers were in the Mess Hall, doing their usual morning routines.

"If Rainbow Dash can beat Starscream, how well can Fluttershy fare against Galvatron?" Ross said.

"Eh, Galvatron may be big, but even he wouldn't be a chance for Fluttershy. She's best pony, in my mind." Whitney replied.

Meanwhile, Tina was busy playing a game on her 3DS, and singing a song.

_Audino Grinding we'll Go_

_Audino Grinding we'll Go_

_To High Enough Levels we'll Flow_

_Audino Grinding we'll Go_

Meanwhile, Maxwell was watching Tina singing the song, and smiling with a blush on his face. Bob starred at Maxwell.

"Well, go for her! You two would make a cute couple; you're both geeky, you're both gamers…" Bob said.

"You know… Maybe you're right! I'm gonna go over there, and I'm gonna confess my love!" Maxwell said, beginning to stand up, before the Master of All Surprise Ruiners came in.

"Good Morning, campers!" Chris yelled out in happiness.

"Er… Maybe later." Maxwell said, as he sat back down.

"Anyways, how are we doing this fine day?" Chris yelled out.

"Eh, more than fine." Isaac said, giving Whitney a stare.

"Anyways, I have an announcement to make… Welcome to the First Merge!"

The Campers were confused. "First Merge?" Kagura questioned.

"Yep, First Merge! Anyways, if I call your name, please stand by that side of the room!"

"What about breakfast?" Bob asked.

"You'll have more time to eat afterwards… Now then… The new teams are Ethan, Bob, Maxwell, Yuki, Whitney, Omelette, Hannah, and Tina, You guys are now known as the Scurvy Shrimp!" Chris said.

"**YES!"** Maxwell said in triumph. Everyone starred at him. "Uh… Never mind."

* * *

**Confessional: Someone's a bit excited.**

Maxwell: Tina's on the new team! No more having to compete against her!

Bob: Shame we lost Isaac. But at least my sis is on the team, now!

Tina: I think I'll enjoy this new team.

* * *

"Anyways, everyone else, go to this side to the room… Quentin, Ross, Alec, Isaac, Selena, Luka, Kagura, and Vikki… You guys are now known as… the Killer Kumquats!" Chris yelled out.

The team starred at each other. Most of them were new to the team, though.

* * *

**Confessional: Kumquats CAN be evil!**

Kagura: Well, so much for the Flounders. At least we're kinda undefeated.

"Second off, any thoughts on making it this far?" Chris questioned. "The Confessional is open!"

* * *

**Confessional: The First Merge**

Bob: I never thought I could make it this far, with me being a kid and all. Wish I can go all the way, but that's a pipe dream.

Whitney: I most likely went in by the most unique manner. And look at me! I found love, I beat up a giant Courtney doll… I think I could win, and I'll split the prize money with Isaac, or course!

Luka: I think the Peaceful Paws would be proud of me on how far I went. This one's for you, Angel, Pat, and Lynette! (She gives a thumbs up.)

Omelette: I thought I was going to be one of the first ones to go. But I got this far. I'm going all the way, Xander!

Ethan: I joined up just to make friends. I didn't expect to see Jeanette on the isle. Well, that's water under the bridge now. I think I can go all the way!

Maxwell: I never thought a geeky otaku like me could go all the way. Guess I learned not to doubt myself. Anyways, I hope I can win Tina's heart.

Selena: I knew I would make it this far. All I have to do is eliminate these _geeks, _and they'll be praising my name around. Like Duncan, Courtney, Alejandro, and someone named Scott. I. Will. Win. This.

Hannah: I'm loving it so far! I have good friends, and I'm proving Goths are cool again! I'm a bit curious about Bob, however…

Tina: I like this island. I have good friends with Whitney and Luka, and I kinda… have a crush on Maxwell.

Alec: So far, I have proven that SCIENCE is the way to go! And to think I was gonna be all evil and stuff… And I ended up making friends. I adore you guys!

Isaac: At first, I was hesitant about joining the game, but now… I think I can go all the way. Thanks again, mom and dad.

Quentin: It's totally awesome that I got this far. I think I have what it takes to go all the way!

Kagura: And to think I was going to a singing contest, first… BEST MISTAKE EVER!

Ross: While I haven't seen an alien yet, I can say I had a good time so far. And I met one of the coolest girls ever… Sigh,,, Luka.

Vikki: I joined this game to prove that not all clowns are scary. I think I succeeded. Now, to go all the way!

* * *

Once Vikki came back, Chris was standing with a remote control, and a DVD.

"Anyways, time for a good surprise! We sent cameras to your parents so they can send you a message to you guys! And to give you a present." Chris said, with most of the campers getting excited. "And first up is… Ross!"

Ross smiled as he went to the front chair to see what his parents had to say to him.

* * *

_In a pet store, a male and female in their early 40's were setting up the camera. They kinda had Ross' looks, and had aprons over their shirts._

"_Is it on?" the female said._

"_Yep… It's on! Anyways, Hi, Ross! How you doing? Mom and Dad here. Congrats on making it this far!" the male said._

"_We knew you would get this far! I remember when you were this small, and you tried to feed the boa constrictor hamburger!" the female smiled._

"_He didn't know at the time! Anyways, I want you to go out there, and win Luka's heart! I know you were saddened when Sandra left for Utah. I liked her nose ring." The male said._

"_Well, I had a good nose ring, yourself! Wait what are we saying, talking about nose piercings? Anyways, I have a special surprise for you, as well as some food for Kanata!" the female said._

"_Anyways, go give them heck, son!" the male said, as they waved at the camera, as it was shut off._

* * *

Ross opened his package, and inside was indeed cat food for Maxwell's kitten, as thus a food dish. But there was something else.

"Mr. Mars!" Ross said, taking out a plush alien. "It's my toy alien from childhood! Aww, thanks, mom and dad!"

* * *

**Confessional: Beamed Up with Happiness**

Ross: (He is holding Mr. Mars) Aww, this is so cool! Indeed I will win Luka's heart! I'm sure Sandra would have been proud of me… Do they even show Total Drama in Utah?

Luka: Ross looked so cute holding that plushie! But who was Sandra?

* * *

"Next up… Alec!"

Alec took his place in the hot seat, as his video from home started to play.

* * *

_Two women were in front of a camera. They looked at each other with a lovestruck look in their eye._

"_Hi, Alec! Hope you're doing well!" The first woman said._

"_Or course he's doing well, Indigo. Why wouldn't he be?" The second woman said._

"_Anyways, We wanna thank you for making it this far, and you can go all the way, dear!" Indigo replied._

"_And you can teach them that SCIENCE runs in the family!" Indigo's friend said._

"_Anyways, we have a present for you… I know you'll love them, and make sure to share!" Indigo said, as the two waved bye to their son._

* * *

Alec opened his package to see that his two moms sent him a whole parade of candy bars.

"Cool…" Alec replied, as Omelette held a hand on Alec's shoulder.

"Wait, your mom's a lesbian?" Omelette said, as Alec replied with a "Yeah."

"Well, I find it cool. I approve!" Omelette smiled, flashing a thumbs-up.

* * *

**Confessional: Les-YAY!**

Alec: I gotta confess something… I signed up for this show not just to show off SCIENCE, but to get away from my neighborhood for a while. Do you know how much it hurts to be called a freak by your peers? But thanks for the chocolate bars, mom and… Uh, mom! …Yeah, it gets kinda confusing.

* * *

"Okay… Next up… Whitney!"

It was Whitney's turn on the hot seat, as the video started to play.

* * *

_A man, a woman, an older brother, and a younger brother were sitting on a couch. They all had Whitney's haircolor, and a bandage on their nose._

"_Hi, Whitney! It's your family here, giving you congrats on winning Isaac!" Whitney's mom said._

"_I think Isaac is cool, but I think Yuki's the cutest!" The younger brother, no less than five years old, said. "Second to Tina."_

"_To be honest, we were scared that you got ate by a shark in the first episode… twice, but you proved yourself to be really awesome!" Whitney's dad said. "And we can't wait to meet Isaac; he seems to be a complete sweetie!"_

"_Maybe he can teach me how to mend up a blanket…" The older brother said. "Er… Not like I need any help."_

"_Anyways, we have some special surprises in your box for you, sweetie. Hope you have a good time on the Island!" Mom said, as the family waved at the camera._

* * *

Whitney opened her box, and saw some boxes of bandages. "Well, these will come in handy, someday." She also saw what appeared to be a plush Miltank.

"Aww, Mick? You shouldn't have…" Whitney smiled, holding back tears. Isaac walked up to her.

"Childhood toy?" Isaac asked.

"A toy that my Grandma gave my younger brother before she died. She was a fan of the Pokemon series." Whitney answered.

"Wow… You really are Whitney, now." Isaac said with a smirk.

* * *

**Confessional: So, would that make Dictionary Whitney a That One Boss?**

Whitney: I really loved my Grandma, even though she was a bit injury-prone. Maybe that's where I got it from?

Isaac: I haven't played Pokemon since my mom's Gen 2. Wasn't interested in it much. Maybe I should reexplore it; from what Tina was saying, there's over 600 Pokemon now. Maybe there's a plush doll Pokemon?

* * *

Quentin's tape wasn't much to sneeze at. It was just them talking about how proud they were, but they did wish him good luck in winning Kagura. He ended up getting some surfboard polish from home.

Isaac was next up, afterwards…

* * *

_A male and a female were setting up a camera. They had brown hair like their son._

"_Hi, Isaac! It's your parents! I know you said no when we springed all this on you about joining Total Drama, but look at you now!" his mom said._

"_You're back to the Isaac we all know and love!" Dad replied._

"_I wanna extend a thanks to Whitney. You're a very lovely girl, and I know we'll be good friends!" Mom said._

"_Or course, you guys will; she'll be visiting after the show is over! But I also wanna thank Maxwell, Bob, and Ethan for being there for him, as well." Dad replied. "Anyways, we got you something I think you'll enjoy!"_

"_You're our shining star, Isaac! Go give them heck, man!" Mom said, as the two waved at the camera._

* * *

Isaac opened his package to see large squares of felt, of every spectrum of the rainbow.

"Cool… Just imagine the dolls I can make with these…" Isaac said to himself. "Thanks, mom and dad!"

* * *

**Confessional: Sewing all the way!**

Isaac: Hmm… Maybe I can make that boyfriend for Nerdi! I always have been bad at delaying at certain times…

Nerdi: Isaac's parents are cool, meow! I think that's where he gets it from.

* * *

"Anyways, next up, Hannah!"

Hannah took to the seat, as her message from home played.

* * *

_In front of a tattoo parlor, was a gothic couple. They had various colorful highlights in their hair, and had several piercings as well. The mom had a parade of tattoos going down her arm, with one of them looking like a heart, with Hannah's name in it._

"_Hi, Hannah! It's mom and dad!" Hannah's mom said._

"_She knows who we are… Anyways, Congrats for making it this far, hon! You could have taken this game by brute force, and yet, you're still our cute Dark Angel!" Dad said._

"_Anyways, I think she's getting a crush on Bob! You know, between you and me, I think he'll make a cool goth." Mom replied._

"_Quiet, dear, you're making him blush! Well, anyways, we packed some really cool stuff in your package, as well as something special. You'll know when the time to use them is at hand." Dad said._

"_Well, we gotta go. I'm getting another piercing put in my eyebrow!" Mom replied._

"_WE LOVE YOU!" They both said in unison, as the camera switched off._

* * *

The campers were a bit confused. Hannah shrugged her shoulders. "Told ya my parents had body piercings out the yin-yang."

"In retrospect, your parents are kinda cool." Luka replied.

"Wait, are you gonna open your prezzie?" Bob asked.

"Whoa, you're right!" Hannah replied, as she opened said package. Inside, was various games of all sorts. As well as an additional box, which read "Open in Confessional". "Cool… These are all the coolest hits, too! Thanks, mom and dad! But, what's the deal with this box?"

* * *

**Confessional: It's a mystery to everyone…**

Hannah: (She opens the box to reveal it to be two wristbands) Hmm… When the time is right…

Bob: (He says nothing, but is blushing heavily.)

* * *

"Anyways, Kagura? You're up!"

Kagura took to the seat, as her video started to play.

* * *

_A group of friends were around the camera. One of them had pigtails, one had pink hair, while another had glasses. They were all dressed in the same uniform that Kagura is wearing._

_Hiya, Kagura! It's Motoko!" Motoko, the one with the pigtails yelled out. "Congrats for making it this far!"_

"_When we heard of you headed to Canada of all places to take place in a reality show in Canada, I was thinking WHA…" Usagi, the pink haired one replied._

"_And look how far you went! I'm sure you can go all the way!" Nanako, the glasses girl said._

"_Plus, I think our Kagura-Chan's falling in love with Quentin-Kun!" Usagi said._

"_Anyways, we got you some of the comforts of home!" Motoko said. "We even put in enough for everyone to have!"_

"_So… Go all out, and take them on!" Usagi said, as the three girls waved at the camera._

* * *

Inside Kagura's package was a variety of different Japanese snacks, as well as cute plushies for everyone on the island to have.

"Awww, you guys are the BEST!" Kagura said smiling, with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**Confessional: True friends.**

Kagura: Motoko, Usagi, Nanako, and I knew each other since Grade School. We were gonna start up a band, but some kinda tea beat us to it. I think they were in a club that had to do with lights… I'll ask Maxwell later. (She then whistles the theme song to _K-On_!)

* * *

Selena's tape wasn't much. It was her parents wishing her good luck, but they seemed they were just as bad as Selena. Her gift was jewels and various jewelry.

Vikki's tape wasn't much, just her family saying how much they love her. Her gift was new juggling balls.

It was then Omelette's turn to listen to her family.

* * *

_A lovely couple was centered around the camera. The female had long blonde hair like Omelette, but the dad had dotted eyes and brown hair._

"_Hi, Omelette! It's your mom! Congrats on making it so far, and winning Xander!" Omelette's mom replied._

"_You're doing so well in this contest so far… You have friends, you found a boyfriend…" Omelette's dad said._

"_Let's not forget to mention Roy… He… couldn't be here currently; he got on some show about Tweens. I'm not sure what it's called, but it has a pink-haired cook in it." Mom replied._

"_Two peas in a pod, huh… Anyways, we thought it would be time for you to have this… It belonged to my mom, and now it belongs to you." Dad replied._

"_Hope you have a good time, and we wanna see Xander and Vikki after this show to thank them!" Mom said, as the two waved at the camera._

* * *

Omelette opened her package, and found what appeared to be a beige sun hat. Omelette smiled.

"Aww, this totally rocks." Omelette said with a smile, as she replaced her original hat with her new one.

Maxwell's turn came up…

* * *

_A female around 30 years old was setting up the camera. She had brown hair like Maxwell, and an open Hawaiian shirt like Maxwell, but was also wearing a shirt under said Hawaiian shirt that exposed her belly-button._

"_Hi, couz! It's your cousin, Dawn! Congrats on making it this far in the contest! I'm not sure on what to say, since I'm the only one here. Anyways, I give you full permission on keeping Kanata. She's so awesome! Also…"_

"…_I hope you win Tina's heart, she seems like a sweetie! Sigh… If your mom and dad were still around, they would be proud of you." Dawn said, as she switched off the camera._

* * *

They were silent. They all knew what "If they were still around" meant…

"Maxwell… I'm so sorry…" Yuki spoke up.

"It's okay. At least they would be proud of me." Maxwell said, as he opened his package. It contained various manga. "Cool… Various chapters of _Puella Magi Madoka Magica…_

* * *

**Confessional: Missing Parents**

Maxwell: To be fair, my parents didn't die. All I can say is… My mom and dad were extremely poor. So poor, in fact, they decided to give me up, and leave me at Dawn's. The hat I'm wearing right now… Belonged to dad.

* * *

"Anyways, Yuki? It's your turn!"

Yuki took to the seat, as her message started to play…

* * *

_In an art studio, a male and a female were painting a pic. The female had long black hair, with pink streaks in them. She was also wearing a beret with various pens in them. The dad also had black hair, with blue streaks._

"_Hi, Yuki! It's your parents!" Dad said._

"_We wanna congrat you for making it this far! And for hooking up various people!" Mom replied. "But don't forget to find yourself a love!"_

"_Yeah, maybe you'll end up with Ethan! It's how I met up with mom; She tried to hook me up, but I realized my true love was in front of me this whole time!" Dad said._

"_And it's so cool that she made lots of friends here… After that day, I was beginning to wonder if you would ever find friendship again…" Mom replied._

"_Anyways, I know you'll love your gift from home!" Dad said. "Good luck, and go for it, our little snow flake!"_

_The two waved bye, as the video ended._

* * *

Yuki opened her box, to find some sketch pads, and some sketching pens and pencils. But there was something special wrapped up. Curiously, she opened it…

It was a painting of Ethan and Yuki holding hands.

"Wow, even my parents are intent on hooking me and Ethan up…" Yuki said to herself. "Well, he is kinda cute."

* * *

**Confessional: Foreshadowing?**

Yuki: Ethan may be a good friend… Okay, my best friend. But I still wanna hook him up with someone… (She then smiles.) But his daydreams would make for some good stories.

Ethan: (He is looking at the painting) Wow, they got me down pat, right down to the crawfish on my shirt.

* * *

Ethan's turn came up next.

"They had time to send me something? Usually, they're gone until 2 at night…" Ethan said to himself.

* * *

_In a house, a male and female was setting a camera up._

"_Hi, Ethan! We want to tell you—" Mom said, before a phone rung. "Yes… Okay, we'll be right there…"_

_While mom was talking, dad was saying something to the camera._

"_Son, I know you were upset when you lost Jeanette, but there's more fish in the sea! And if not… Maybe you'll be accepted into the next Total Drama!" Dad said, as mom came back._

"_We got called into work… again." Mom replied. "Something about a meeting and lay-offs…"_

"_Well, son, we gotta go. Remember! Kick butt, and good luck with Yuki!" Dad said, as he switched off the camera._

* * *

The campers couldn't get a good read on them, since the video was done in 30 seconds.

"So… Your present?" Yuki said.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot!" Ethan replied, as he took out what appeared to be a stuffed rag doll, with rainbow-colored hair. "Wiki?"

"Who's Wiki?" Yuki questioned.

"My doll since childhood. It was my first birthday, and in a rush, mom bought me this instead of some GI Joe plush." Ethan explained. "But I adored Wiki, anyway."

* * *

**Confessional: Is her last name Pedia?**

Ethan: My mom and dad weren't home almost all the time. My main reason for having to leave Jeanette behind was because they were too busy to take care of me. So I was living with my grandparents until they died suddenly. They lived far off in the country, so the only thing I had was my imagination.

Yuki: I think Wiki's adorable!

* * *

"Next up… Bob and Tina… together?"

Bob and Tina looked at each other. They knew they were gonna have to explain themselves sooner or later.

* * *

_In front of an Orphanage somewhere, twoof the Caretakers was setting up a camera._

"_Hi, Bob and Tina! It's Ms. Biyork, here! Congrats for making it this far, guys! Me and the other caretakers are rooting for the both of you!" Biyork said._

"_And when we accepted Bob, we were hesitant at first, but it turned out best for him!" Another caretaker said. "Anyways, we have some special stuff in that box for you!"_

"_So, good luck, and keep on rocking!" Biyork replied, as the caretakers waved bye at the camera._

* * *

The campers were silent during the whole video. Until someone spoke up.

"You're an orphan?" Maxwell questioned.

"…Yeah." Tina said, sadly.

"Oh, my… I'm so sorry! I can't bear the thought of losing my parents." Yuki said, before Tina got up and started to walk out.

"If you wanna know the whole story, meet here tonight after the campfire… I need to be alone for a while." Tina replied, as she left the room.

"Poor Tina…" Maxwell said, as he started to follow her, but was stopped by Bob.

"Maxwell? I think Sis needs to be alone." Bob said sincerely. "Anyways, this package contains… An advanced copy of… Animal Crossing: New Leaf?"

"Cool…" Maxwell said, with a sad look on his face. He knew one of his friends was downtrodden.

* * *

**Confessional: Things are looking grim…**

Maxwell: I wonder how she lost her parents… Heck, my parents are still alive, and I miss them!

Tina: If it weren't for that car wreck… (She rolls up her pants sleeve, and looks at one of her legs, which were horribly scarred.) They said it was a miracle I survived.

Selena: Eh, another few years, and they'll boot her out and she'll be on the streets. Maybe she'll kill herself out of depression!

* * *

"Lastly, Luka!" Chris said, taking out a huge package, bigger than all the ones put together.

Luka was a bit confused, but watched the video, anyway…

_A rich couple was setting up a camera, stuffing clothes in the package. They did NOT look happy._

"_LUKA OPHELIA MOPPHAIER!" A male yelled out. "There you are! We are disappointed in you!"_

"_The disgusting body piercings are one thing, but to think you would escape out of our grasp, you disgusting worm!" A female yelled out as well. "And trying to win some ALIEN FREAK'S HEART…"_

Ross started to stand up, but Isaac had enough of Luka's parents. "Like you have any room to talk!" He yelled at the TV screen, even though they wouldn't hear him, but…

"_SHUT YOUR TONGUE, MR. HAKKIT!" The male yelled out._

Isaac was silent in an instant.

"_So, you wanna get metal put on your face? You wanna sneak out at night? You wanna get inked? Well…" Mom yelled out._

"_We had ENOUGH of you! YOU! ARE! DISOWNED!" Dad yelled out loud, before concluding. "In your package are all your belongings! I hope you have a horrible time on the STREETS WHERE YOU BELONG!"_

* * *

Luka's dad then ended the video with such force, that the DVD came flying out, and hit Isaac on the nose.

"You okay, Isaac?" Whitney said in concern, as the cut on Isaac's nose started bleeding.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Isaac said as Whitney started to apply a bandage on Isaac's nose. The entire Mess Hall was silent.

"Disowned… I don't have a home anymore…" Luka said, looking at her belongings as she left the Mess Hall, too.

"Luka, wait!" Ross yelled out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: …**

Luka: Why was I born a Mopphaier? I got the crap deal when I was given a family before existence… No, don't think that way, Luka… But still… I'm homeless, now.

Ethan: Poor Luka… If I could, I ask my parents to take her in. I always wanted a big sister.

Hannah: (She is angry) What Mr. and Mrs. Luka did was mean! If I ever met them… They'll be begging for mercy!

Whitney: Mr. and Mrs. Mopphaier? I hope you know what karma is, cause it's gonna bite you HARD someday!

* * *

Chris was in shock. "How could they throw their daughter out…"

"Um… You should just go to commercial, meow. Looks like things aren't gonna be happy for a while…" Nerdi said to the camera.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! We have a lot of plot to cover over the next few chapters…

And don't worry, like Whitney said, Luka's parents are going to get their karma someday!

Also, Yay for reaching over 100,000 Words!

* * *

NEXT TIME: The Challenge is on!

…Lots of pagebreaks, huh?


	27. 25: Flashbacks Galore, and Racing Adore

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**BaconBaka's Bites: Please wish for my cousin to get well soon, he kinda broke his arm. Also…**

**Hope this chapter makes you feel better, CragmiteBlaster.**

This part, we do the challenge!

* * *

Soon after the chaos that occurred in the Mess Hall, the teens were given instructions on their challenge… Except that four of them were missing at the moment.

"Okay, when Maxwell, Tina, Ross, and Luka comes back, you guys can tell them what the challenge is. Anyways, this challenge is to build soap box racers out of spare parts you can find laying around. Then all eight of you will team up to see who gets to the bottom of the hill first…" Chris said. "Now then, any questions?"

The teens didn't ask any questions; this wasn't any time for any jokes about cookies.

"No? Very well. McClean out…" Chris said, as he left the scene.

"I wonder where Sis is…" Bob said out loud. Hannah went up to him, and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure she's all right; I tried to stop Maxwell, but he insisted on going anyway." Hannah replied.

"Yeah, if anyone can cheer Tina up, it's him. He's the most cheerful guy on the team, next to you, Hannah." Bob said.

"Really? Thanks, Bob!" Hannah smiled.

* * *

**Confessional: Cheering for the Cheerful Two**

Bob: When I first met her, Tina was a bit sad. I'm guessing everyone seeing that she was an orphan really shocked her.

Whitney: So, that's what Tina tried to say last night… Poor girl, I hope she's doing allright.

* * *

Tina was currently sitting on the Dock, feeling a bit down. She was thinking of some stuff…

"Mom… Dad… Why you guys? Why did I deserve this fate?" Tina said sadly, as she remembered parts of the day she was admitted into the Orphanage.

* * *

_Tina was currently in the Foyer of the Orphanage. Some of the Orphans were looking at her with a disgusted look._

"_What, she has pink hair? Major weeaboo alert!" One of the orphans said._

"_She's never gonna make it out in the real world!" Another orphan replied._

"_Belle, Blossom, stop that!" The caretakers scolded the two. "Now, Tina, let's get to your room…"_

_Tina looked back at Belle and Blossom, as they did a L sign on their forehead… Let's just say, it wasn't a salute to a popular show about a school club where they break into song and dance…_

* * *

"Tina? You look like you just sat through _Grave of the Fireflies_, _Now and Then, Here and There_, and the episode of _Lucky Star_ where Kanata sees her family all in one sitting." Maxwell said, walking up to her. "I'm deeply sorry about what happened."

"It's okay, it's not your fault." Tina replied. "I guess these things happen…"

"I gotta tell you something… I don't have a mom or dad, too." Maxwell said.

"Really? They didn't…" Tina said, as Maxwell shook his head.

"Perhaps I should tell you my whole life story as we walk back…" Maxwell said, as he began his tale.

* * *

_A very young Maxwell was shivering inside his house. It was a complete dump, with cracks everywhere, and the roof close to collapsing on itself, but they had no choice. He and his family were so poor, they couldn't afford the necessary needs for everyday life. Due to his poorness, he was kicked out of school._

"_Man, this stinks. I got kicked out of school, my friends shunned me…" Maxwell said, as his parents called him into the kitchen._

"_Maxwell, hon? We have to talk…" His mom said. She was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, although it was a bit dirty._

"_Look, me and mom talked, and… We decided it would be best if you were to live with your cousin." Dad said._

"_But… Momma? Daddy? What about you guys?" a teary-eyed Maxwell said._

"_Well… We signed up with a shelter for people in our condition, but… They won't accept children. We think it's for the best." Mom said._

"_Okay… -Sniff-" Maxwell replied, as he hugged his mom._

* * *

"Later that day, me and my parents took a bus with what leftover money we had to see my cousin." Maxwell said.

Tina was listening fully to Maxwell's story. Even though she lost her parents in a different way, even she knew how Maxwell felt.

* * *

_At a house much nicer than Maxwell's former house, Maxwell saw his cousin Dawn. After some chatting, Maxwell's dad came up to him._

"_Maxwell… I want you to have this, just to remember me by." His Dad said, taking off his hat, and giving it to Maxwell._

"_But… It's your hat; your cherished possession!" Maxwell replied._

"_I think it should belong to you now, son." His dad said._

"_Maxwell? I also think you should wear this…" Mom said, giving Maxwell her Hawaiian shirt._

"_It's too big!" Maxwell replied._

"_You'll grow into it!" Mom smiled._

"_Well… This is goodbye…" Dad said, as the two walked down the road as Maxwell watched, until they were out of sight. Dawn walked up to him._

"_I'm sure they'll be proud of you… They think this is the best thing for you. Now, then… Wanna watch some cartoons?" Dawn replied._

"_-Sniff- Okay…" Maxwell said. They were the first cartoons he could watch. He did have a TV in his old house, but it had no reception._

_When Maxwell turned on the TV, he was amazed at what was on the screen. Some purple-haired guy was currently in a card duel with some rich person._

"_Wow, cool…" Maxwell was amazed at what was happening on the screen._

"_Cool, found something you like… Nice anime, even if it's from 4Kids…" Dawn replied._

"_What's an anime?" Maxwell questioned._

"_Simple; it's a cartoon from Japan! They have several ones about pretty much anything you can imagine…" Dawn answered._

"_Cool…" Maxwell said, as the two watched Yu-Gi-Oh together…_

* * *

"So, that's how I got into anime. Kinda a weird and sad start to get into a fandom, but then again…" Maxwell concluded.

"Did you get in contact with your parents at all at that place?" Tina questioned.

"Sadly, no. They're usually gone somewhere when I try to call them." Maxwell replied, as Tina took Maxwell in for a hug.

"I'm sure that wherever there are, they would be proud of you, Maxwell." Tina said, as Maxwell hugged back.

"And I'm sure your mom and dad would be proud of you, too." Maxwell replied, as they reached their team.

"Welcome back, Tina! Ready to do this thing?" Hannah shouted out loud.

"Yeah, lets!" Tina said.

* * *

**Confessional: A nice, tender moment.**

Tina: Wow, Maxwell never saw his parents for years! We're almost one of a kind!

Maxwell: I think it felt nice to get that off my chest. But still, it's upsetting to see Tina so sad…

* * *

**Killer Kumquats**

Ross was currently absent, as he was looking for Luka. In the meantime, Isaac and Alec joined up to make their soap box racer, with Nerdi on one of the seats…

"You know, I've been wondering… What kind of SCIENCE is making Nerdi talk, anyway?" Alec said out loud. Nerdi took notice.

"You know, I've been wondering, myself… Nuva never did tell the whole tale before she got voted off, thanks to Danny." Isaac replied.

"You guys wanna know the whole story, meow? Well… I'll tell you guys." Nerdi said. "It all started when Nuva was born…

* * *

_Nuva's parents were holding a pair of twins, both of them looking like each other._

"_Aww, they're our young daughters…" Nuva's mom said._

"_Yeah, so what should be their names?" Nuva's dad questioned._

"_Well, I think we should name this one Vivi, after my best friend growing up." Nuva's mom answered._

"_And we should name this little one Nuva, after my elder cousin." Nuva's dad replied._

* * *

"Things were joyful for a while, but something was happing with little Vivi, meow…" Nerdi continued her story, with Isaac and Alec listening to every word.

* * *

"_Dear? Vivi isn't looking so good…" Nuva's dad said with a worried tone in his voice._

* * *

They took Vivi to the doctor, who then admitted her to the hospital. Vivi was a weak girl, but they didn't know how weak she was… She died a week later.

"Dang…" Alec said out loud.

"Which comes back to me. About ten years later, Nuva's grandma was admitted to the hospital. They knew things weren't looking good for her, meow…" Nerdi continued.

* * *

_Nuva's grandma was laying on the hospital bed. Smiling and holding a plush blue kitten that doubled as a puppet, she began to speak._

"_Nuva? I want you to take care of my latest creation… Nerdi. Please take care of her as she was like a younger sibling…" Nuva's grandma said, handing over Nerdi._

"_Okay, nana. But why?" Nuva questioned._

"_Let's just say, I'll be going somewhere, and I want you to take care of Nerdi." Nuva's grandma said, trying to avoid the fact that she was dying._

"_Going somewhere? Like a vacation?" Nuva replied._

* * *

"They couldn't avoid it anymore, so they had to tell Nuva what was really going on. Nuva's grandma died the following night. Which then comes back to me, meow…" Nerdi continued.

* * *

_A small Nuva was looking at Nerdi with a sad expression. Her grandma was dead, and she couldn't do anything about it. All of a sudden…_

"_Hi, I'm Nerdi!" Nerdi suddenly spoke. Nuva suddenly backed away in fear._

"_Oh, relax! I'm not gonna harm you, meow!" Nerdi said, hopping towards Nuva due to a lack of legs at the time._

"_Really?" Nuva questioned._

"_Scouts Honor, meow!" Nerdi replied._

* * *

"From then, we were the best of friends. Nuva did promise to give me some legs once she knew how to sew… And that promise was kinda achieved, meow." Nerdi said. "Which comes back to me… I'm really Vivi, possessing Nerdi the puppet. But puppet possessions are kinda permanent."

"Whoa, you're really the spirit of Nuva's twin sister?" Alec questioned, as Nerdi shook her head.

"Actually, I find it pretty cool." Isaac said, patting Nerdi on the head.

"Thanks, guys. Now, let's get this kart built!" Nerdi shouted out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: These are a lot of backstories being revealed, huh?**

Alec: That was one jaw-dropping story… I thought Nerdi was brought to life by SCIENCE, but I was wrong…

Isaac: So, that explains the story of Nerdi… Huh, I'm friends with angels. Feels really awesome. Shame my name isn't Charlie, though…

Nerdi: Feels good to get that off my chest… Do I even have a chest, anyway?

* * *

Meanwhile, Luka was looking nowhere in particular, while thinking of something.

"I would stay with Angel, but her house is full enough already…" Luka said to herself, as Ross ran up to her.

"Luka? You feeling okay?" Ross questioned.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. It's just the shock that I don't have a home anymore that caused me to run." Luka explained.

"Well, you're always happy to stay with me until you can get off your feet!" Ross said. "Or maybe one of the other contestants could help?"

"When you're right, you're right." Luka said. "Now, then, let's get to the challenge, it most likely started without us."

The two were walking towards the challenge, but Luka felt she had to say something.

"Ross? You wanna know how I ended up joining the Peaceful Paws?" Luka questioned.

"Well, sure!" Ross answered.

"Well, it all happened in High School, when I was 16. The economy went belly-up, and my parents decided to send me to a public school, after being in a snooty know-it-all private school for nearly all my life…"

* * *

_Luka was wondering around the lunch hall that day. She was dressed in a cashmere sweater, and a blouse. Sitting down at a table, she noticed three punk-like girls sat down in front of her. The first one was raven-haired with green streaks in her hair, and various piercings all over. She was Angel. The second one was blonde with pink streaks, and various piercings as well. She was Pat. The third one had ginger-like hair with purple streaks in them, as well as various piercings. She was Lynette._

"_Hey, who are you?" Angel questioned Luka._

"_Um… I'm Luka, and I don't mean any harm! I'm just gonna sit right over there, now…" Luka said nervously, before being stopped._

"_It's okay, chill! We usually don't get normal people like you sitting with us." Pat replied._

"_Yeah, sometimes, we're avoided like the plague." Lynette finished._

"_Okay… Guess I'm staying, then." Luka said._

"_Very well, then. Name's Angel. She's Pat, and she's Lynette. We're the Peaceful Paws, a group of animal loving girls." Angel replied, as Luka smiled._

"_Awesome! I'm a lover of animals, too!" Luka said, as she became fast friends with the three._

* * *

Ross listened to Luka's story with full intent. "Wow, you met some really cool people that day. So, when did you became a Paw, yourself?" Ross asked.

"Well… I'm getting to that part, Ross!" Luka replied.

* * *

_It has been two weeks since Luka met the Peaceful Paws. Right now, Angel was currently talking._

"…_And that's how we became friends and joined up! But I was thinking…" Angel said._

"_Yeah?" Luka questioned._

"_Luka… How would you like to become a Peaceful Paw? You're great with animals, you're a sweet girl…" Angel answered._

"_Well, if you put it that way, sure!" Luka said._

"_Welcome to the team, Luka!" Pat replied._

"_Congrats, Luka!" Lynette said as well._

"_Now, then… Come to my house this afternoon, and we'll give you a bit of a makeover!" Angel replied._

_Luka smiled. The days of the old Luka were over._

* * *

"…And that day, I received my current clothing, and from there, I got pierced all over and received my tats." Luka said. "They really shouldn't have poached that day, or any other day…"

"Hopefully, they'll get their just desserts someday." Ross replied.

"You and me, both." Luka said.

* * *

**Confessional: Paws brings Peace**

Luka: It's a shame that my parent's video got to the island first. But I think the Paws would be rooting for me right now.

Whitney: After Isaac got hit by that DVD, I picked it up, and saw some more footage… Apparently, a group of three punk girls are rooting for Luka. I should show it to her, later.

Ross: Luka is really deep… You know what? I'm gonna make a present for her! I may not be artistic like Yuki or Isaac, but dang it, I care about her!

* * *

**Scurvy Shrimp**

Maxwell and Tina decided to work together to make their kart. They decided to make it into the style of a Bullet Bill from the Mario series.

"Wow, this looks like it could come straight out of Mario Kart!" Maxwell explained. Tina, however, was a tad anxious. "Tina? Are you okay?"

Tina was looking at the car, as some more memories came flooding back at her.

* * *

_A young girl was trying to break free of her fiery prison. Her hair was drenched in bleach and pink cotton candy coloring._

"_HELP!" yelled out the young girl, while trying to break the glass with her DS, as the fires inched closer…_

* * *

"Tina? You okay? Snap out of it!" Maxwell said, hugging Tina.

"Thanks, Maxwell…" Tina said, as she returned the hug.

Meanwhile, Bob and Hannah were building their kart. They styled the front of the kart like Hannah's skull on her shirt.

"This seems scary, yet cute at the same time." Bob mentioned.

Omelette and Whitney were building their kart as well. It looked a bit beat up, but Whitney was bandaging it up for no apparent reason.

"Why bandages, Whitney?" Omelette asked.

"Well, they're just for decoration. We'll totally win first place with this baby!" Whitney replied.

"Well, if you say so…" Omelette said to herself.

Ethan and Yuki's kart was all colorful. The front even looked like Yuki's head. She was a bit confused, at first.

"Why did you model it after me, Ethan?" Yuki asked.

"Well, you're one of the coolest girls I know! And a cool girl like you deserves a cool car!" Ethan answered.

"Well, if you think I'm cool…" Yuki said, smiling.

* * *

**Confessional: Cool like Antarctic Ice? (Sorry!)**

Yuki: I never thought of myself as cool… But then again, I did learn that I have some fans from that birthday party the other day.

Ethan: Yuki's one of the sweetest girls on this island. I hope that whoever wins her is lucky! (He then thinks about her again, smiling.)

Tina: Yeah, I'll explain everything to everyone like I promised tonight.

Maxwell: Tina seems to be suffering from bad memories… Think it could had involved the death of her parents?

* * *

**Killer Kumquats**

Ross and Luka has since returned and built their kart. It had the Peaceful Paws logo on the sides.

"I'm sure this'll work out very well." Luka said.

"Yeah, no one can beat this baby!" Ross replied.

Quentin and Kagura presented their kart, as well.

"Well, Quentin-sensei? Shall we beat them?" Kagura asked.

"Totally." He said while blushing.

Alec and Vikki were also presenting their car, which looked like a clown car.

"In the name of SCIENCE, we shall win!" Alec shouts out loud.

"Yeah, but… I gotta dress you up for the part." Vikki said, picking up Alec and taking him into a corner of the woods.

Lastly, Isaac was siding with Selena.

"You ready to take them down?" Isaac asked.

"Almost ready…" Selena said, tinkering with the kart. "…And done!"

* * *

**Confessional: This is gonna be killer, huh?**

Alec: (He is dressed up as a clown) Well, huh. Has there ever been any SCIENCITIFIC clowns, before?

Vikki: Can't have a clown car without a clown, right?

Ross: I've a feeling things will be looking up! That settles it! I shall confess my feelings to Luka… When the time is right!

Luka: Ross is so sweet. We hang out together, he's an animal lover… (She smiles as she thinks about him.)

Isaac: Sure, most of my friends and Whitney are on the other side, but I can't go easy on them. I'm sure they'll understand.

Selena: I put some kinda switch that'll break the car into pieces! Since I can't take down Tina, I might as well take down Isaac!

* * *

A short time later, Chris came back in. "Campers… We shall be racing in tour heats. The racers that score the highest amount of points will win this challenge. And first up… Is Maxwell and Tina vs. Alec and Vikki!"

"Good luck, Alec!" Maxwell said to the science-obsessed teen. "And nice clown makeover!"

"For SCIENCE!" Alec shouted out loud. "And thanks!"

"At least we ain't tossing spiny blue shells at each other… But still, good luck just the same!" Tina said to Vikki.

"I wish you good luck as well!" Vikki replied.

The four boarded their karts as Chris counted down. "Three! Two! One! GO!"

The campers went downhill, and things were going smoothly, however…

"Whoa, we're in first place! This is awesome, Tina!" Maxwell said to Tina, but Tina was in another world…

* * *

"_Dear! LOOK OUT!" a woman said, as a car tried to swerve to avoid a car coming head long into them, but it was too late; the car went airborne…_

* * *

Tina suddenly got attention, as she began to swerve all around the hill.

"NO! GOTTA AVOID EVERYTHING!" Tina shouted out loud, as Maxwell started to talk to Tina.

"Tina, calm down! Everything'll be all right!" Maxwell said, as Tina started to calm down.

"Right… Sorry, it's just when I'm in a car… Things get so hectic in my head…" Tina replied.

"Well, it's gonna be more hectic, Alec and Vikki just caught up to us." Maxwell said, as the two came racing down.

"For SCIENCE!" Alec and Vikki both shouted together.

Maxwell, in a hurry, found a banana switch in the seat, and started to eat it in a rush.

"Hold on, Tina… Time to take it to overdrive." Maxwell replied as he turned to Alec and Vikki. "For POTASSIUM!" Maxwell said, as he threw the banana switch. All of a sudden, a gush of flame jettisoned Maxwell and Tina's car forward and into the finish line.

"And Maxwell and Tina win Heat One! They are awarded Four points, while the Kumquats are awarded two!"

Maxwell and Tina's car suddenly slowed to a complete halt.

"Whoa… I never knew that banana switch could come in handy…" Tina said, as she dizzily got out of the kart. Vikki was there, extending her hand.

"I gotta say… Great race, Tina." Vikki replied.

"Same to you, pal." Tina said, as the two shook hands.

"Wow, way to take my catchphrase and alter it a little. For GREATNESS!" Alec said, as he shook Maxwell's hand.

"Same back at you!" Maxwell replied.

* * *

**Confessional: A Wild Ride**

Alec: (He is back in his normal clothes) That Maxwell… He's all right. I hope he wins Tina's heart!

Tina: Yeah, I kinda have a second fear… It took me a while to get over riding in a car, but sometimes I have relapses…

Maxwell: Tina… I wonder what kind of story you'll be telling…

Vikki: Jeepers, they're insane… I like it!

* * *

The second race was between Omelette and Whitney vs. Selena and Isaac.

"Good luck, Whitney!" Isaac said to his girlfriend.

"Thanks. You, too!" Whitney answered back.

"Let's have an awesome race, Selena!" Omelette said.

"Uh, yeah. Awesome race. Gotcha!" Selena answered right back.

* * *

**Confessional: I've a feeling it may not be so awesome…**

Selena: Yeah, awesome when you get voted off, Isaac. I can't wait to see Whitney's tears!

* * *

"Are you ready?" Chris said. "Three! Two! One! GO!"

The two cars were then racing down the hill. All was going smoothly, but then…

"Um, Isaac? There's a wire sticking out… I'll just reattach it back on…" Selena said.

"Very well, then. Be careful!" Isaac said, as he was behind the wheel.

Selena then removed the wire that was holding the car together. All of a sudden, the kart lost its back wheels. Then its front wheels. Then the entire car just fell apart. "Too hard?"

Omelette tried to dodge the debris as well as she could, but part of Isaac's car sent both her and Whitney airborne, and into a lake, where they landed with a big splash.

"Well, this could have gone a bit better…" Omelette said.

"Yeah, big time…" Whitney replied as Isaac was running towards Whitney, with Selena "in tow".

"Whitney? Omelette? You guys okay? Isaac said, picking Whitney up.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Whitney answered back.

"But you're soaking wet… You guys wanna catch a cold?" Selena said with fake concern.

"Eh, a little pond water won't kill ya." Omelette said, as a nearby intercom came to life.

"However, since neither of you crossed the finish line, no points are rewarded. Next up, Ethan and Yuki vs. Quentin and Kagura!" Chris said.

* * *

**Confessional: Hmm… Maybe Selena had something to do with it?**

Selena: Blast! I tried to take out Isaac badly enough that he would have to be medievaked! Ugh!

Whitney: I find it nice that Isaac came to see if we were all right. I'm sure he and my family will be the best of friends.

Isaac: Is it me, or… Nah. I'm just thinking too hard.

Omelette: Well, this isn't the first time I fell into a lake…

* * *

Ethan and Yuki met up at the Starting line with Quentin and Kagura.

"Good luck, Quentin!" Ethan said.

"You too, dude." Quentin replied.

"Good luck, Kagura!" Yuki said to Kagura.

"Thanks. You too, Yuki-chan!" Kagura replied.

The race went off without a hitch. However, about halfway through…

"SNAKE!" Ethan shouted out, as Yuki started to swerve to dodge the snake. The rainbow-colored snake saw what was going on, and slithered away before he could get damaged. However, that cost Ethan and Yuki a lot of time, and they finished second.

"All right, we won!" Kagura shouted out loud.

"I knew we could do it, man. This feels even sweeter than finding a shiny Pokemon!" Quentin replied.

Then all of a sudden, Kagura did something shocking… She grabbed Quentin, and kissed him! Quentin was a bit confused, but afterwards, closed his eyes, and enjoyed the kiss.

"Whoa… We'll talk after the campfire, if none of us gets voted off, kay?" Quentin said. Unknown to them, a certain blonde girl was watching them.

* * *

**Confessional: Does this count as a hook up?**

Kagura: I can't believe I just kissed Quentin-Sensei… Am I really in love with him? Yeah… I am.

Quentin: Kagura just up and kissed me… Maybe we can be together, even if it's a Long Distance Relationship?

Selena: So, nerdy boy got together with Japan girl, huh? Time to set a plan into motion!

Rainbow-Colored Snake: _Did you, like, totally see that rainbow-haired girl's driving? Major car wreck about to happen… Thankfully, they weren't totally injured._

* * *

"Lastly, it's Bob and Hannah vs. Ross and Luka!" Chris said, as they went to the starting line.

"Good luck, kiddo." Ross said to Bob.

"Thanks, Ross! Good luck the same!" Bob replied.

"Best of luck, my black-wearing friend!" Luka said to Hannah.

"Thanks. Same to you, Luka!" Hannah replied back.

The race went off without a hitch. Thankfully, there were no snakes this time. But Ross and Luka were inching close towards them, and the finish line was ahead…

"Sorry, but this is for the Peaceful Paws, Hannah!" Luka shouted out loud.

"Oh, yeah? Bob, take the wheel!" Hannah said, as Bob took to the steering wheel. Hannah then laid on the top of the skull on front, and sticking her head down. They both crossed the line… at the same time?

"So… Who won?" Luka questioned to Chris.

"Interesting… For brilliant thinking, the win goes to Bob and Hannah by a few hairs!" Chris said.

Hannah just shrugged. "I did what I had to do. Sorry, Luka."

"It's okay, you sneaky girl, you…" Luka said, smiling.

Soon enough, all the teens were waiting for Chris to deliver the final score.

"And after tallying up the score, today's big winner s are… The Scurvy Shrimp!" Chris shouts out loud. The Shrimps cheered as a result.

"First victory for the new team! All right!" Whitney replied.

"And your prize this time is… _Ello Govnor_ on DVD!" Chris shouts out loud.

"Is it that movie about that British taxi?" Ethan questioned.

"Yeah, I think… Pay the fare or pay the price?" Yuki commented.

"Anyway, Kumquats… See ya at the Campfire." Chris said, as he left.

The Kumquats looked at each other, deciding on who to vote for.

"Hey, has anyone seen Selena?" Isaac questioned.

"I think she said something about going to the bathroom…" Luka answered.

* * *

**Confessional: Vote time! Make it count!**

Isaac: In the interest of fairness, I vote for Selena. Sorry!

Quentin: I gotta vote for Isaac. Sorry!

Alec: I gotta vote for Selena. She doesn't even say SCIENCE right!

Kagura: I gotta vote for Vikki-chan. Sorry, but I wanna know what Quentin-kun has to say!

Selena: (She says nothing, but snickers to herself.)

* * *

At the campfire, the Kumquats were waiting for Chris to arrive. Sure enough, he did.

"For some of you, you know the drill, but for the newbies, if I call out your name, come up, and claim a marshmallow. If you don't receive a marshmallow, you're out of the contest… Anyways, first one goes to Alec…"

"Ross…"

"Kagura…"

"Luka…"

"Selena…"

"Huh? I thought we voted for her?" Luka commented towards Kagura.

"I hope this isn't what I think it means…" Kagura said.

"Anyways, next up is Vikki…" Chris said, as Vikki claimed her marshmallow.

Soon enough, Isaac and Quentin were the last ones remaining.

"Good luck, Quentin. If I had to lose, I'm glad it was to you." Isaac said.

"Same here, even if we didn't talk, much." Quentin replied.

"Isaac. Quentin. This is the final marshmallow of the evening… And tonight, it goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Isaac."

A concerned Isaac then grabbed his marshmallow, then gave it to Quentin. "I'm not sure how it happened…"

"Quentin… Time to walk down the Dock of Shame, bud." Chris said.

"Eh, I survived several days. I'm good where I ended up!" Quentin replied.

"WAIT!" Kagura said. "Even though we'll never talk about this… I have one thing to say… Can I be your girlfriend?"

Quentin blushed. "Or… Or course! I would love to be your boyfriend! It be a nice souvenir to leave the island with!"

"Well, I have another souvenir for you to leave this isle with, Quentin-Kun!" Kagura said, as she took Quentin in for a long kiss. Afterward the kiss, they parted.

"I'm gonna miss ya. Keep on surfing the waves for me, Kagura!" Quentin replied.

"Thanks. Enjoy where-ever they take you!" Kagura said with a sad smile.

"The rest of you Kumquats? You're all safe… For now." Chris said, as he took his leave.

Kagura watched the boat go beyond the horizion.

"Shame, too. We just hooked up." Kagura said to herself.

"Kagura? He would want you to keep going." Isaac said. "You'll meet him again someday!"

"Thanks, Isaac." Kagura said, as she ruffled Isaac's hair. "But we better meet up with Luka-chan and head over to the Mess Hall. Tina-chan said she wants to say everything."

"Yeah, you're right!" Isaac said as they went towards the Mess Hall.

* * *

**Confessional: The heck happened?**

Selena: (She is holding several sheets of paper labeled "Selena") Can't believe they fell for it again! This is just too easy! I don't care two shakes of a rat's tail about what Tina went through… She can rot for all I care.

Kagura: I wonder what Tina-Chan has to say?

* * *

At the Mess Hall, a majority of the Kumquats were waiting (sans Selena, she claimed she felt sick.), and most of the Shrimp were there as well. Outside, however…

"You sure you want to say all this?" Maxwell said.

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's time for everyone to know the whole story…" Tina said, as the two entered the Mess Hall…

* * *

**Votes:**

**Selena: Replaced the votes meant for her for votes meant for Quentin.**

**Everyone Else: Their votes didn't count.**

* * *

ELIMINATED: Zero, Peter, Jeanette, Nuva, Danny, Francis, Gina, Xander, Candace, Ugra, Quentin

* * *

And Quentin's the next one to leave. He had a cool concept, but alas, it was his time to leave. At least he won Kagura, right?

But this chapter's not over, yet! Next chapter, we delve into Tina's backstory!

BaconBaka… Still NOT out, yet!


	28. 26: Tina's Backstory

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

What's this? A three parter? Yep, this time, we're diving deep into Tina's backstory.

**WARNING: This chapter will be dark. Young fans of Tina and Bob may wanna read with an adult or older sibling.**

* * *

The campers in the Mess Hall were waiting for Maxwell and Tina to arrive. Sure enough, they arrived. Tina took to the front, with Maxwell beside her for moral support.

"Thanks for coming, guys. What I'm about to tell you may be shocking, so anyone that doesn't like sad stuff should leave now." Tina said out loud. No one dared get up.

"Nah, we're staying. We stayed for Yuki's story; we're staying for your story." Hannah replied.

"Thanks. It all happened when I was about ten years old…" Tina said, as she began her story…

* * *

_A couple were driving down the road, with the dusk sky behind them. In the car were a Japanese male, a female about the same age as the Japanese male, and a young, raven-haired girl. The raven-haired girl was currently playing on her DS at the moment. The couple looked at each other and smiled._

"_Tina? Glad you came to help out on what you wanted for your birthday!" The woman said. "I never thought you would like cotton candy."_

"_Thanks, mommy!" the young girl said. "Also, I now know how to beat that boss you were having trouble with!"_

"_Is that so? Well, you should tell me how to, Tina!" the woman, exposed as Tina's mom said. The man, most likely Tina's dad, smiled._

"_That's our kind-hearted Tina, all right." Tina's dad said. "I'm sure she'll grow up to be awesome one day."_

_Unknown to them, a car was speeding past an intersection, but Tina's mom caught up to it fast._

"_DEAR! LOOK OUT!" Tina's mom said, as theircar tried to swerve to avoid the speeding car coming head long into them, but it was too late; the car went airborne, and crashed into a few trees, before coming into a complete stop, with Tina being knocked unconscious…_

* * *

"_Oww… Tina said, coming to. Her legs were all scratched up, broken, and bleeding all over. She felt her hair was wet with bleach and cotton candy coloring, but she didn't have time. She saw her mom and dad in front, not moving._

"_Mom! Dad! You have to get up! Mom! Dad!" Tina said, trying to shake them to no avail. She then saw what appeared to be fire coming from the hood._

"_Help! Someone!" Tina yelled out, as she started to break the window with her DS. "HELP! –Cough- SOMEONE!"_

_Tina knew she was about to gain a Game Over, until…_

_**CRASH**_

_A pair of arms dragged out the semi-conscious Tina from the wrecked car. They also grabbed her DS, too._

"_Thanks, but… Mom…Dad…" Tina said, as she slipped unconscious again._

"_We gotta go for the others!" Tina's rescuer said, as one of the men ran towards the car to try to save the other two, but…_

_**KA-BOOM!**_

_The car erupted into a huge fireball. They knew it was too late to save Tina's parents now…_

* * *

_A few days passed. They weren't sure when, or if Tina would come to. Thanks to the bleach combining with the pink cotton candy coloring, Tina's hair was permanently dyed pink. All of a sudden…_

"_Ugh… Where am I? And why do I smell cotton candy?" Tina said, as the nurse who was watching her smiled._

"_Miss Tina? You're awake! Doc? Doc?" The nurse shouted out loud._

"_Dang, first, I was in the car, then someone saved me… Wait, Mom! Dad!" Tina cried out, as the nurse and the doctor came in._

"_Miss Tina? Glad you're awake. There were some instances we were gonna lose you…" The doctor said._

"_Dang… But what's with the cotton candy smell?" Tina questioned._

"_Well, you received a cut on your head when the wreck happened, and somehow, the cotton candy coloring mixed together with the bleach… dyeing your hair pink. Heck, I'm confused, myself." The doc said._

"_I'm a freak… Hold on, what about my Mom and Dad? Are they all right" Tina said. The Doc and Nurse gained a grim expression._

"_Tina? Your mom and dad…" the Doc said, with the nurse grabbing Tina's hand._

"_Yeah…" Tina replied._

"_They… were killed on impact when the wreck happened. I'm sorry." The Doc said, as Tina suddenly broke down._

"_Mom… Dad… _Why_…" Tina said, as she began to cry into the nurse's shoulder…_

* * *

"And now you know why I was freaking out during the race, as thus last night, Whitney." Tina finished part of her story.

A mass majority of the campers were listening in on Tina's story, now wiping away tears.

"I… can't bear to imagine what you went through, Tina." Whitney said.

"Losing a parent sucks. I lost my mom when I was three…" Kagura replied wiping a tear from her eye.

"So, what happened afterwards?" Luka asked away.

"Well, after I was released from the hospital, I was admitted to an orphanage, where I spent the next few years in utter heck…" Tina said, as she continued her story…

* * *

_Tina was currently standing in the Foyer of the Orphanage. Her various game consoles back at her home were put into storage until she was adopted. Some of the Orphans were looking at her with a disgusted look._

_"What, she has pink hair? Major weeaboo alert!" One of the orphans said._

_"She's never gonna make it out in the real world!" Another orphan replied._

_"Belle, Blossom, stop that!" The caretakers scolded the two. "Now, Tina, let's get to your room…"_

_Tina looked back at Belle and Blossom, as they did a L sign on their forehead… Let's just say, it wasn't a salute to a popular show about a school club where they break into song and dance…_

* * *

"For the next four years, they made my life hectic. All of it came to a boil one day, when Belle came up to me for no apparent reason…" Tina explained.

* * *

_Tina was sitting in the courtyard, watching the younger kids play._

"_Oh, look! It's the weeaboo!" Belle shouted out loud._

"_Belle? I keep on telling you, I'm no weeaboo!" Tina said._

"_But I do got a good surprise for you…" Belle said, as she gave Tina a box. Tina opened it to see… Her cherished DS was crushed and snapped into two. She was a bit shocked, but Belle's torment didn't stop there. "See that? That's your future! Homeless, broken, on the streets? Yep, you're going down the path that'll end in doom! Just do a favor, and just… disappear!"_

_Tina couldn't handle it no more. Running away, she grabbed a jump rope from a play pen, and ran back into her room._

_Tearfully making the jump rope into an old fashioned noose, she wrote a short letter to the caretakers._

"_Sorry, I couldn't stand it, anymore… I'm joining my mom and dad! Sincerely, Tina."_

* * *

All the campers were shocked at what Tina almost did.

"You… almost committed suicide? Damn…" Omelette replied, getting up and hugging Tina.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, it was very stupid of me to try to do so…" Tina replied, returning the hug. "But… Had not been for a very sweet little _bro…_"

Bob looked at Tina. He knew who Tina was talking about.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask; how did you and Tina-chan meet up, anyway, Bob-kun?" Kagura asked Bob.

"Well… I was in an abusive family. Very abusive. They would punish me, deny me any food, and…" Bob stood up and pulled up his shirt, exposing his scars. "They would beat me on purpose, sometimes for no apparent reason! I was there for almost nine years! It was a good thing when I collapsed on the gym floor at school, they instantly knew something was up, and I was taken away from them. That's how I came into the Orphanage, and met Tina."

Everyone was really shocked at Bob's story.

"Damn…" Whitney muttered. "Those are the type of people I would punch if I ever met them…"

"Yeah, no kidding." Isaac replied.

"Me too." Ethan muttered.

"Anyways, continue, Tina." Yuki said.

"Very well, then…"

* * *

_Tina had the noose and a chair set up. With tears streaming down her eyes, she said to herself, "Goodbye… forever…" But before she could knock the chair over, there was a knock on the door._

"_Ms. Tina?" one of the caretakers said. Almost in an instant, Tina took the noose off, hid it somewhere, set the chair back where it belonged, and wiped her tears away. "Ms. Tina? Can you open the door, please?"_

_Tina then ran up to the door, and opened it. Beside the caretaker, stood a 9 year old boy._

"_Yeah?" said Tina, looking all panicked._

_"Tina? This is Bob. He's gonna be your new roommate." The Caretaker said, as the two starred at each other._

_"You… smell nice. And I like your hair." Bob said to her._

_"Really? Well, you're really awesome." Tina said back, as Bob looked around the room. He noticed a white rectangular object standing upright._

_"Cool! Is this a Nintendo Wii?" Bob said with excitement._

_"Yep! I should teach you how to play Smash Bros!" Tina replied._

_"I think we'll be good friends, Miss Tina…" Bob asked._

_"Er… It's Tina. Just Tina. 'Kay?" Tina said back at Bob._

* * *

"And me and Bob became fast friends. He referred to me as Sis, since he never had an older sister before." Tina said.

"Yeah! In fact… After what Tina said to me at the orphanage, Belle learned her lesson!" Bob started to say.

* * *

_It was Bob's 10__th__ birthday, and Bob saved up enough money to buy Tina a 3DS. Since her original DS was broken, and inoperable, Bob had to buy it for her. After all, she was his "sis", after all… When he got to the Orphanage Gates, however, Belle was waiting for him._

"_So… It's the weeaboo's little bro, huh? Oh, no! Don't touch me, I don't want your weeaboo all over my shoes!" Belle mockingly said._

"_Shut up! You don't know what a weeaboo is, don't you! But I do know what __**you**__ are! You're nothing more than a bully, who teases people for funzies and all that crap! Heck, I saw that noose that Tina made! Had not been for me, Tina would had been __**DEAD **__by now! So, I think the true weeaboo around here is __**YOU**__, Belle! And I heard your 18__th__ birthday is around the corner, and you're still not adopted, yet… I wonder why…" Bob said, as he took his leave, as Belle was shocked._

_Back in Bob and Tina's room, Tina was waiting for Bob with a birthday cake, and a present wrapped in a bag. "Happy Birthday, Bob!" Tina said._

"_Aww, you went through all this for me? Thanks, sis." Bob blushed._

"_And, I got you some special gifts!" Tina replied, as Tina gave him his gift. Opening it up, he saw a plush doll, which looked like a brunette girl in a ponytail, wearing glasses, and a green blouse, with various pens on it._

"_You got me… a Beth doll?" Bob said._

"_Well, she is your favorite camper, isn't she?" Tina replied._

"_Aww, thanks, sis!" Bob said, hugging Tina. "I also got you something, too!"_

_Bob gave the bag holding Tina's 3DS. Tina was a bit happy._

"_AWWW, THANKS, BOB!" Tina said, hugging Bob very tight. "That money was meant for you!"_

"_Well, after what Belle did to your DS, I had to buy you a replacement…" Bob replied._

"_Aww, this is so awesome! I feel like Mario, after he rescues the Princess! Thanks again!" Tina smiled._

* * *

"…And that's pretty much 's story, as thus mine." Bob concluded. "Soon after, we auditioned for Dictionary, and, well, you can guess how that turned out."

The mess hall was silent for a few seconds, but then, Hannah went up to Tina, and hugged her. "Man, you went through hell and back. I'm so glad you got out safely."

"Aww, thanks, Hannah!" Tina smiled back at her teammate.

"Whatever happened to Belle, anyway?" Yuki asked, hugging Tina.

"Heck, even I'm not sure… All I can say, it was Game Over for her future?" Tina answered.

Soon enough, everyone was hugging Tina. Maxwell was the last one.

"Wow, I mean… wow. You had a bad experience… All I can say is…" Maxwell then hugged Tina. "You're one strong girl."

Tina then hugged Maxwell back. "Right back at you, Maxwell. Right back at you."

"HEY! What about Bob, meow? He's been through a lot as well!" Nerdi said, hugging Bob on the leg.

"Oh, yeah! HUGFEST!" Hannah shouted out loud, as everyone started to hug Bob as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris was watching them through the camera in the Mess Hall. "I love a happy ending…"

* * *

A short time later, Whitney was standing on the Dock, ready to give the outro to the episode, since Chris decided to call it an early night.

"And so, Quentin was sadly eliminated, but at least he hooked up with a Japanese cutie, right? Anyways, 15 campers remain! Who will get eliminated next? Find out next time, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!"

All of a sudden, a random speedboat sped by, and splashed water on Whitney.

"Eh, it happens sometimes…" Whitney replied.

* * *

And that was Tina's backstory, and Bob's as well… I hope I didn't make people too upset…

NEXT EPISODE: The Elite Beat Agents are at your service!

BaconBaka OUT for realsies this time!


	29. 27: Elite Beat Campers

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**Yuki's Face Paint: A fried egg, and a strip of bacon**

**WARNING: It get's dark about halfway through, Fans of Bob may want to read with an older sibling or adult...**

This Episode, we start up our next challenge… But I can't do it…

**HEEEEEAAAAAALLLLLLPPPPP!**

* * *

Nerdi is on the Dock of Shame, ready to give the intro to the episode. "Since Chris is somewhere, I shall give out the intro this time, meow! So… Last time, on Total Drama Dictionary…"

"Our campers were merged into teams of two! That's not all; most of the teens got some wonderful gifts, while another got kicked out of their house. What meanies, meow! Also, we find out that Tina's an orphan, and she planned to tell her story to everyone, the poor thing. At Challenge Time, the Scurvy Shrimp managed to ride their way to victory, while the Killer Kumquats had to send someone home. And alas, it was Quentin who was sent surfing back. But at least he won Kagura, meow! Afterwards, Tina shared her backstory which even shocked me… If I could, I would give younger Tina a BIG hug…"

"Anyways, 15 Campers remain… Who will reign surpreme, who will…" Nerdi is suddenly interrupted by three people that look like secret agents.

"Hey! MISSION!"

"Um… I didn't yell out help, meow…" Nerdi replied.

"Oh… our mistake!" The lead agent said, as he and his team took off.

"We gotta make a stop at Fourth Walls-R-Us… Anyways, stay tuned for…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY, meow!"

(Cue "I wanna be Famous")

* * *

**Killer Kumquats**

They recently came back from the Mess Hall. They were still discussing stuff…

"Wow, I mean, wow… Tina's story…" Alec replied.

"Yeah, who knew that our kind-hearted friend tried to kill herself at an early age…" Ross said. "But I'm glad things worked out at the end."

"Yeah, that's the main thing. But now, things are gonna get tough. We're down one contestant, we don't wanna lose anymore." Isaac replied.

"Yeah, meow. I hope Quentin will be okay." Nerdi replied.

"Anyways, I won a girl, time for you to win Luka, Ross!" Isaac said, as Ross turned beet red.

"What? But… I'm still nervous around her!" Ross yelled out.

"Which is why we're gonna help you! Isaac? Drink this, you'll understand shortly." Alec said, giving Isaac some kinda potion.

"Well, if you say so…" Isaac said, drinking the potion. "Mmm… Lime." As soon as he was finished drinking said potion, one puff of smoke later, and Isaac looked like Luka, piercings and all!

"Um, Alec? What did you do to me? Why do I look like Luka?" Isaac yelled out loud.

"It's for practice! Now then, Ross, confess your feelings…" Alec said.

"Um… okay. (This'll be awkard…) Um, Luka… You're a really awesome girl, and you're a lover of animals… All I'm saying is…" Ross started to say, before he was interrupted.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"One second." Alec said, as he went to the door, to see the _real_ Luka standing there.

"Hi, Alec. I just came to wish you guys good… night…" Luka said, as she was staring at the other Luka staring back at her.

"Um… Isaac is trying out… a brand new suit based off us. Guess it came out more lifelike than we expected!" Alec answered.

"Okay… Whatever you say… By the way, like the detail!" Luka said, as she left. Alec closed the door that quick.

"Okay, back to where we were…" Alec said, as the potion ran out, and Isaac was back to his old self.

"Well, so much for Plan H." Ross said.

"Was there even a Plan A-G?" Isaac replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Imposter!**

Alec: The Imposter potion can be used on anyone with anyone! But it should be used only for an emergency. Otherwise, you'll weird people out. (He drinks the potion, and transforms into Hannah.) Like so. You also DON'T want to be in front of the person you transformed into, otherwise, things can go very south, lucky we had an excuse…

Isaac: Alec, I'm not sure what kinda stuff was in that potion…

Ross: That settles it! I'm going to be a man! I'm gonna ask Luka out!

Hannah: Why do I have the feeling I was in here, when I wasn't?

* * *

**Killer Kumquats, Girls Side**

"Wow, that story… Just… Wow." Kagura replied. "Who knew poor Tina-chan was horribly bullied?"

"Sadly, it's all too real, Kagura." Vikki said. "We gotta spread the word, that bullying isn't cool!"

"Yeah. You feeling better, Selena-chan?" Kagura said to the snob.

"Um, yeah, feeling fine, Kagura!" Selena said. "And please don't call me Selena-chan, okay?"

"Very well, then." Kagura replied, as Luka came into the room.

"Guys? I think I saw… myself… or Isaac in a Luka outfit. Strangely enough, it looked life-like." Luka said.

"Well, stranger things have happened, like Whitney kissing Tina…" Vikki said, as Whitney walking by the cabin somehow heard it, and she peeked her head in the door.

"It was a sugar rush!" Whitney yelled out as she left.

"…How does she always know?" Kagura asked Vikki, to which Vikki shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

**Confessional: Is there such a thing as a Salt Rush?**

Vikki: Well, it was a sugar rush. They don't seem to bother me. Sure, I was raised on Circus Food, but we still had our share of healthy foods as well!

Kagura: Something tells me Selena ran into some trouble before… No wonder she hates being called Selena –Chan…

Selena: You're just a geek like everyone else, Kagura! Once I win and take over, no force on earth can stop me! Not no Bacon-Idiot, no Cragmite-Whatever, NOBODY!

Luka: But, still… Seeing a copy of me, even if it's a suit is kinda jarring… Then again, there is Alec. Sweet person, but a little too much science in the brain…

* * *

**Scurvy Shrimp, Boys Side**

They were currently talking about stuff. Yuki decided to sleep there tonight, due to lack of beds in the Girls Side. Currently, she was drawing something on paper. Unknown to them, an albino-esque mongoose was watching Yuki.

"So… Should I have Ross roundhouse-kick Luka's dad? Or should I have Luka do so…" Yuki said to herself.

"I recommend Luka. After all, they're her parents, they deserve it!" Bob replied.

"Okay, if you say so… Luka it is!" Yuka said, as she began to draw the animal-loving teen, but something else was on her mind. "Bob? I gotta ask something… You were really abused as a kid?"

"Yeah…" Bob replied, as Yuki took him in for a hug.

"I'm not sure what were in your parent's head when they hurt you, but we won't let harm befall you, I promise!" Yuki said, with a smile.

"Thanks, Yuki." Bob replied.

"You can count me in as well! If I ever meet your parents, hoo boy… They'll be in for a world of hurt…" Ethan added.

"That may not be necessary, but thanks!" Bob replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Small Talk**

Yuki: After what Bob's birth parents did to poor Bob… I'll never forgive them…

Ethan: Think I should make them watch Jersey Shore? Nah… Nine out of Ten Jigsaw murderers agree; Making their victims watch Jersey Shore is even against their standards.

Bob: I still have nightmares sometimes about my parents…

* * *

**Scurvy Shrimp, Girls Side**

Currently, Maxwell and Tina were talking as they were playing a game on the TV. The characters in said game looked like some dude in orange with messy hair, and a tanned girl with an air of sweetness about her. They were currently fighting ninjas.

"Wow, I can't believe you went through all of that… Watch out!" Maxwell said, as Tina's character dodged moved out of the way.

"Well, I'm here now, so that's all that matters… You have someone sneaking up behind you!" Tina said, as Maxwell dodged as well.

"And if I ever meet that Belle someday, I'll rip her a new one!" Whitney replied. Maxwell paused the game.

"Whitney, you don't have to do all that; what's done is done." Tina said.

"I'm sorry, it's just… bullying pisses me off. I had a friend that went through your personal hell, and…" Whitney replied.

"And…" Omelette asked.

"After what was said and done, her family thought it was for the best to move her out of the country. Sure, I still keep in touch with her through Facebook and all, but the damage was done. She's deeply afraid to approach anyone now; she doesn't even speak anymore..." Whitney answered.

"My word…" Tina said, taking Whitney in for a hug.

"Thanks, Tina." Whitney replied.

"I still wonder what Bob went through…" Hannah said. "Poor thing went through so much trauma…"

"You and me both, Hannah…" Omelette answered.

* * *

**Confessional: Such a tender moment…**

Maxwell: Tina's my best friend; I would do anything for her. She's also so lovely… (He suddenly blushes, but shakes it off) In all retrospect, someone's gonna be very lucky to win her someday.

Tina: It took a while for poor Bob to start talking to people again. He's like the little bro I never had. My birth mom came close when I was three, however…

Hannah: If I ever meet Bob's birth family…

Omelette: I think this is the Drama portion of our stay, huh? Almost all of us are friends at this moment… Voting's gonna be difficult.

Whitney: I'm sure wherever she is, I hope my friend is okay…

* * *

In the middle of the night, Bob was struggling in bed. Yuki, having gone to the bathroom, was doing some late night drawing before going back to sleep, suddenly noticed.

"Bob? I wish I knew what was going on… We totally need a mind reader on this island…" Yuki said to herself as she continued to watch Bob struggle in his dream… No. His NIGHTMARE.

* * *

_Bob was making some chocolate milk, and spilt some syrup on the counter. However, his dad caught notice. He was holding a can of beer at the time._

"_BOB HOARCE NOOKWAY! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY COUNTER?!" Bob's dad yelled out._

"_It was an accident, I swear!" Bob cried out, as his Dad slapped him hard on his face, making a mark on it._

"_Accident NOTHING! Now, you LICK that syrup off the counter!" Dad said, picking Bob up by the ear, and shoving him towards the Syrup on the counter. Now lick!"_

_Bob had no choice but to do what his dad said. His mom came into the kitchen._

"_So, what did our failed miscarriage did this time?" Mom said. His Dad explained it all, and mom went out of the kitchen. She came back with two belts, and gave one to Dad._

"_No, not the belts! NO!" Bob cried out, backing towards the kitchen corner…_

* * *

"No! Not the belts!" Bob yelled out in his sleep. Yuki decided he had enough.

"Bob! Wake up!" Yuki said, shaking him awake.

"NO!" Bob yelled out in a whisper as to be careful not to wake his friends up. Bob looked up to see Yuki, and… "NO, NOT THE BELT! NOT THE BELT!"

"Bob, relax! It's just me!" Yuki said, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, Yuki… Thank goodness… I thought you were my Mom…" Bob said, as he got out of bed and went out of the room. Yuki followed suit.

Outside, Bob stood there for about a minute or two, then suddenly broke down in tears.

"WAAAAHHHH… That was the worst dream I had… -Sniff-" Bob cried, with tears streaming down his face. Yuki ran up to him, and took him in for a hug.

"Shhh… It's okay, you're safe now." Yuki said, comforting him down.

"I know… I usually have nightmares like this… And my big brother didn't help matters before I was pulled out of the family…" Bob said.

"Big brother? You never mentioned having a brother…" Yuki replied.

"He was the meanest of mean. He –sniff- killed a hamster in FRONT of a little girl outside a pet shop…" Bob said. "Then he said that I did it. I would NEVER kill a hamster!"

"I know, sweetie… You're such a nice kid…" Yuki replied at Bob. "But I won't let ANYTHING happen to you, I promise."

"Really?" said Bob with a sniff.

"Really." Yuki said, taking Bob in for another hug.

"Thanks, Yuki… You're a true friend!" Bob cried out loud.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere far away…

"Sir, the mongoose and snake is still on the island. When should we visit the island, Mr. Mopphaier?" Luka's dad's assistant said.

"It'll take some time. But we should be ready tomorrow… In the meantime, we should plan on what to do with our former daughter?" Luka's dad said.

"But she's already disowned… What more can you do?" the assistant said.

"Well, one can always ruin her… Maybe I should start off with her friends? But I'm after one person in this instance…" Luka's Dad said, producing a photo of Ross. "If I ever see him, he's gonna be SORRY he tried to mess with us!"

"But he never did anything…" The assistant said.

"Oh, another thing?" Luka's dad said. "You're fired." Luka's dad pressed a button, and a trap door opened under the assistant, as he fell through the trap door.

"I don't care what Ross did, he's going DOWN!" Luka's Dad said, as he looked at the photo of Ross again…

* * *

Meanwhile, it was early morning in the mess hall, and Ross was chiseling something out of rock. It was shaped like a skull.

"Glad there was some leftover stone from the Chiseling Challenge." Ross said, taking a look at his work. It looked like a cartoonish skull with amethyst rocks for eyes. "I think I did a good job, various aliens would be proud." He then looked at his muse. "And thanks to Hannah for letting me lend me one of her shirts. Now, to find some strong string to tie it up with…"

* * *

**Confessional: Making Gifts**

Ross: (He is holding a skull necklace) Today's the day… I will ask Luka out! After last night's experiment, I know what to do. I also gotta explain something. Yuki helped me out a little.

Hannah: I can't believe Ross decided to ask to borrow one of my shirts. But he said he was inspired to make something for Luka. I didn't peg him as the artistic type, I expected him to ask Yuki for help.

Yuki: Always glad to help out in the name of love!

* * *

A short time afterwards, Isaac came up to Ross, holding a letter.

"This came for you, dude. From someone named Sandra, I believe?" Isaac said, giving Ross the letter.

"Sandra… She promised that once she got out of school, she would meet up with me again, and re-punk…" Ross said, as he began to read the letter…

_Ross…_

_I know this may be sudden, but I'll be unable to meet up with you. After going through school, I found out my true calling. I decided to be an accountant. Together, with my new boyfriend, we shall be a force to be reckoned with…_

_Good luck with Luka, Like Jeanette before, I release you from your promise to wait for me!_

_Sandra_

Ross read the letter, as floods of memories came rushing back to him…

* * *

_A 14 year old Ross tried to talk to a girl, who had a green mohawk and a nose piercing._

"_So, Anne, I been wondering… If possible, can we go out Friday?" Ross asked._

"_Aww, it's really cute! However… I'm into girls, sorry." Anne said, as Ross frowned._

_In the same year, Ross tried again. But when he approached her, someone taller and stronger than him stopped him._

"_Why are you talking to my girl?" the huge punk-like male said, as Ross ran off in fear. "…Again? Am I that scary?"_

_Ross was now 15. He was lamenting currently, when someone approached him. She had blue highlights over her blonde hair, and had a nose piercing as thus an eyebrow piercing._

"_Hi, I'm Sandra. I'm kinda new here, so can you show me around?" Sandra said._

"_Um… Yeah! Sure!" Ross said, blushing._

_From there, they became good friends. But as Ross was about to ask her out…_

"_Sandra? Why Utah?" Ross asked._

"_My mom and dad thought it be best for me… They hate you, you know…" Sandra said._

"_But… You'll come back, right?" Ross said, in tears._

"_Or course, it's only for a while!" Sandra replied._

_A few days later, Sandra moved. She sent a letter with her photo to Ross a few weeks later, but the damage was done. Her highlights have been removed, and her piercings were gone as well. She looked a lot different._

_Ross was sulking in bed. "Why bother finding a fellow punk girl… My neighborhood is full of nothing but Sony fanboys and snobbish girls…" Ross' mom came in._

"_Ross? Your favorite show's about to start… I also have cookies and milk." Ross' mom said._

"_Thanks, mom… Sigh…" Ross said._

"_All of this is about Sandra, right?" Ross' mom said. "Well, I have something that'll cheer you up. You know that tape of you doing an alien invasion with Dad's train set?"_

"_Yeah?" Ross questioned._

"_I… kinda submitted it to the Total Drama people, and they accepted you." Ross' mom said, as Ross shot out of bed._

"_WHAT?! I recorded that for private use!" Ross yelled out._

"_I know, but trust me; you'll find that girl on the island. Heck, maybe they'll accept a punk girl to befriend!" Ross' mom said._

"_Well, if you say so… I'm making that my last chance! Afterwards, I'm giving up on finding a fellow punk girl…" Ross replied._

"_Well, if you can't find one, I may hook you up with my friend's daughter…" Ross' mom said, then whispered into Ross' ear. "I heard she got her nose pierced last week…"_

"_Okay, I'll try Total Drama. For you, mom." Ross said. "Now, let's get going! I wanna see if Beth wins!_

* * *

"Ross? You feeling okay?" Isaac said in concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just memories creeping up on me like a xenomorph, that's all." Ross said.

"Well, if you wanna talk about them, I'm all ears, okay?" Isaac replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Punked…**

Isaac: Wow, some of us are really deep. Who was Sandra, anyway? Must had been a girl from Ross' life.

Ross: Man, I can't wait for tonight… Nighttime hook-ups are the best, next to sunset hookups!

* * *

"Attention, Campers! After breakfast, please come to the Arena Building for your Challenge. Hope you have your dance shoes on… Or sandals. Or whatever." Chris shouted out loud.

"Hey! Slippers are very comfortable…" Isaac muttered.

"I wear sandals because they're comfy and easy to wear! Plus… I can't stand shoes. Nope, not at all." Tina said.

"I like my clown shoes. They're so comfy as well." Vikki said.

"How many of us wear sandals, anyway?" Bob asked.

"Besides you, there's Luka, Maxwell, Tina, and Ugra." Whitney answered.

* * *

**Arena Building**

At the Arena Building, the campers were looking at a huge screen.

"So, this is Kinect Baseball, again? You must be running out of ideas, Chris…" Omelette said.

"Actually, we'll be playing a sleeper hit for this challenge…" Chris said, as the screen turned on. Some stars came wooshing through the screen, as a voice came out of the speakers…

"The Elite Beat Agents are at your service!" the voice said. Tina was smiling.

"A challenge based on Elite Beat Agents?! SWEET!" Tina shouted out loud.

"Yep, this challenge will be based on the sleeper hit, Elite Beat Agents! Nintendo is thinking of releasing a sequel for the Wii, and they asked us to beta test it in a challenge! All of you will go through three levels each, for a total of sixth levels, and the team with the highest score at the end will win the challenge!" Chris yelled out loud.

"So, how do you do the challenge, anyway?" Vikki asked.

"Well, that's a wonderful question, here's a donut!" Chris said, producing a donut and giving it to Vikki.

"Mmm, cookie flavored." Vikki said between bites/

"Anyways, you see that cool bar on top? Well, depending on how well you do, it'll go up or down. If it's up at the end of a section, the outcome will be flavorable. However, if it's down, it won't be so. And all good outcomes will guarantee a good ending. However, the ending's outcome will drop if you do crappy, so beware."

"Sounds simple enough." Luka said.

"Now, then… Kumquats? You're up!" Chris said, as a slot machine was bought in. "This'll determine the Dancers for this round, and it landed on… Kagura, Luka, and Ross!"

"Fair enough." Ross said.

"Now, we gotta look at the sceanario in question…" Chris said, as everyone started to watch the TV…

* * *

At a soccer field, a young boy wearing red, was kicking a ball.

"Yeah, score one for Ted!" the young kid said, as a bio popped up.

**Ted, 10, Soccer Playing Kid**

"All right! You're gonna rock in this game, Ted!" A young Japanese girl said.

**Suki, 11, Ted's Best Friend and Girlfriend**

"Nope…" said a voice from somewhere.

"What do you mean, nope?" Ted asked.

"I'm gonna rock this game!" a young man, looking like a bully said.

**Eric, 10, Bitter rival and cheater**

"And what better way to rock this game than this?!" Eric said, as he kicked the ball at Ted, hitting him on the leg.

"Oww…" Ted said, clenching his leg.

"You baka!" Suki yelled out at Eric, looking mad, before turning back to Ted. "You okay?"

"I will be, once I get on my feet…" Ted said, as he tried to get up, but…

"Oww… My leg."

"No… You'll be unable to play today, sadly…" Suki said, as she glared at Eric.

"Well, what a shame! Without another player, guess we win by default!" Eric said in glee, as Suki starred at Eric.

"…I'll play. I'll play for Ted." Suki said.

"What? You? You're just a girl!" Eric laughed at Suki's face.

"I know you mean well, but you never played!" Ted tried to reason with Suki.

"I know…" Suki said, as various people gathered beside Eric.

"Ready to rumble, girlie?" Eric said in a mocking tone.

"What have I got myself into…" Suki said, before yelling out at the top of her lungs…

**HEEEAAALP!**

* * *

All of a sudden, Suki's yelling face was being watched by an old man in a suit. Turning his chair around, he yelled out these words…

"Agents… Are… GO!" yelled out the old man.

"Good old Agent Kahn…" Tina smiled.

* * *

"Back on the screen, a truck-like vechicle painted black came to, as three agents popped out.

"HEY! MISSION!"

Episode 1: Game On! Gaming against Cheaters!

* * *

All of a sudden, some rock music started playing.

"Is that the third intro to Eureka 7?" Maxwell asked.

"Yep!" Chris said, before hanging his head in shame. "We couldn't find any proper songs…"

"So, we're dancing to help out people's problems?" replied Hannah.

"Well, yeah." Chris said. "Oftentimes, with music helping them, like so!"

Meanwhile, back on screen, Suki was trying to convince her team that they could still do it.

"Come on guys, we can still do this! …We can't do this…" Suki said. All of a sudden, Suki's arms started waving.

"Are you ready? 3, 2, 1, GO!"

Ross, Luka, and Kagura, started up the challenge, by clicking the on screen markers.

"And so our challenge has begun! What will happen? Find out, after the break!" Chris said.

* * *

And so, our challenge has begun!

...Okay, I may be cheating by using a Japanese song first, but I was on the ropes! There's no songs out there that deals with the situation at hand!

Besides, Ouendan 2 had an English song, so maybe this is a shout out?

Song used: Taiyou no Mannaka He, from Eureka 7

Thanks to CragmiteBlaster for letting me borrow Ted and Suki!

NEXT TIME: The challenge continues, and someone gets voted off!


	30. 28: An Explosive Camper

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

Happy Turkey Day, everyone! Hope you have room for a new chapter!

This time, we continue the episode!

Bulls.

* * *

The Challenge has begun, and the three on the Kumquats were doing their best at trying to get a high score, as the anime intro played.

"So, this isn't half bad!" Luka said.

"Half bad? This is great!" Ross replied.

They reached the end of the first segment. On screen, Suki was stopped by two of the rival player's teammates. Scanning her eyes, Suki found an opening.

"And… Success!" Suki said, as she hit the ball HARD and it hit the goal with gusto.

**O**

"Ugh… Gotta keep it up…" Suki said to herself, as she continued waving her arms. Ted joined into the waving.

The Second Section started as Suki went for the defensive, as long as the three kumquats kept it up.

* * *

**Confessional: Soccer Star**

Kagura: Something tells me I met that Suki sometime before…

* * *

While the Kumquat members were dancing to the beat, Yuki and Bob were talking to each other on the Shrimp's side.

"So… That dream… You didn't have anymore nightmares since, you know…" Yuki asked.

"Nah… After you comforted me, things went smoothly throughout the night. Thanks again, Yuki!" Bob replied.

"So… I've been thinking of hooking you up with Hannah…" Yuki said.

Bob suddenly blushed. "Er, huh?"

"Yeah; I think she would be perfect for you! Besides, she's pretty much the only girl your age…" Yuki replied.

"Um, she's only a friend, Yuki. I haven't thought of being in a relationship this early in life…" Bob said.

"Well, there's still a chance, right?" Yuki added.

"Yeah!" Bob said.

The threesome finished the second section On screen, Suki was running towards a banana peel someone left on the field. Luckilly, Suki noticed the banana peel, jumped over it, and kicked the ball into the goal.

"HOW?!" Eric yelled out.

"I saw that coming a mile away, hon…" Suki said, with a cheerful look.

**O**

"It's the third quarter… Let's do this!" Suki yelled out, as Suki and Ted kept on waving. The three Kumquats continued to dance (Or tap) to the beat, occasionally missing some. But it was enough to go through.

The rains rained down on the soccer field. Eric kicked the ball so high up in the sky, it pierced the clouds. "Whoa!" Suki shouted out as lightning came down to where Suki was standing. She dodged out of the way in time, and kicked the ball in the lightning, and into the goal.

"How the possible… heck?!" Eric shouted out.

"Thanks, Thor!" Suki shouted out, as someone wearing soccer attire and holding a hammer smiled.

"You're welcome!" Thor said, giving a thumbs up.

**O**

"It's the final stretch!" Suki said. Suki, Ted, waved their arms around, with Thor joining them as well.

* * *

**Confessional: Breather Episode**

Luka: Man, these scenarios are weird… How can you kick a soccer ball in lighting, anyway?

* * *

Ross, Luka, and Kagura did well in the final stretch, ending with the infamous spinner… The finale of the level started to play.

"And here comes the goal…" Suki said, with Eric blocking her… She kicked the ball…

And…

"GOALLLLL!" The impact of the kick left a hole in the side of the arena. Eric came out of the hole, all dizzy…

"Okay, okay… You win…" Eric said.

"Wow, Suki, you played great! You would be a big help on our team! What do you say?" Ted replied.

"This was rather fun… I accept!" Suki said.

"HORRAY FOR OUR HERO!" The team yelled out loud as Suki was thrown in the air. The final shot showed Suki in soccer attire, kicking a ball with Ted following her.

"Whew… That was a beast of a level…" Ross replied.

"Tell me about it." Kagura said.

"And the Kumquats did an excellent job in Round 1! But let's see how the Shrimps can do! The ones playing this time are… "Yuki, Bob, and Hannah!"

"Cool! What's our sceanario this time?" Bob asked.

"We're about to see…" Chris said, as the screen cycled through the plausible sceanarios and it showed some info…

**Name: Uzuri**

**Age: 16**

**Sex: Female**

**Once made a film teacher faint**

"Is that the same Uzuri from the other day?" Ethan said, as the screen came to life with some action…

* * *

At a house somewhere, a young teen was sitting back, ready to watch a classic movie.

"All right! Rabid Zombie Chainsaws 3! This is gonna be SO bloody! TeeHee!" said Uzuri, who was indeed from the other day.

**Uzuri, 16, Horror movie fan**

"Is that right, Emo Doll?" Uzuri said, as she pulled the string on her doll.

"Let's scream real loud for the cops to taze us! TeeHee!" the doll said, as the doorbell was heard. Uzuri answered the door. "Hello?"

"Um… Ms. Tavier? I know this is last minute, but can you watch my kids?" A mom said, as three kids came into the house. "Thanks for understanding!" The mom said, as she left.

**The Helenas, 6, 5, and 3, Very hyperactive kids**

"Okay… Just a babysitting job… No biggie, right?" Uzuri said to herself as there was a scream from the other room. "Oh, crap!"

Uzuri ran into the room to see the kids shivering…

"So… that's what the inside… of a tongue looks like…" One of the kids said. Uzuri changed the channel to something more suited for the kids.

"Okay, you didn't see nothing… Um… How about some ice cream?" Uzuri said, trying to change the subject.

"YEAH! ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM!" The kids chanted as Uzuri went into the kitchen to fix them said bowls of ice cream.

"Okay, after you get your ice cream, it's time to settle down for a nap!" Uzuri replied. As soon as the kids were done, and cleaned up, they laid asleep in a large bed in the guest rooms. Uzuri sighed.

"Well, at least I can watch the movie another time…" Uzuri said to herself as she took out a note from her pants. She pocketed it, because she felt it wasn't important…

**WARNING: Do NOT, under ANY circumstances, have them watch a scary movie, OR feed them ice cream after 9:00pm! Or they WILL have NIGHTMARES!**

"Um… She's just teasing, right?" Uzuri said, as she heard one of the kids mumble in his sleep.

"No… Not the chainsaw…" The kid mumbled.

"Oh, crud… This isn't good…" Uzuri replied, as she did the only thing she could…

**HEEEAAALP!**

* * *

Once again, the old man appeared. "Agents…Are…GO!"

"Well, here we go!" Yuki said, as she, Bob, and Hannah started to get ready.

On screen, the Agents appeared on screen via a black Ghostbusters Car.

"Hey! MISSION!"

**Episode 2: Night of Fright! Uzuri VS. The Nightmares!**

"Hang on, buds. Uzuri's coming to save you…" Uzuri said, as she fell asleep close to them, appearing in their dreamscape.

"Okay, what's troubling you?" Uzuri asked, as one of the kids was being cornered by a Chainsaw-holding zombie.

"Dang, this is too much for you…"

Uzuri had a worried expression, as the flow of inspiration started to have her wave her arms around.

"Are you ready? 3! 2! 1! GO!"

Music lyrics started to play, as most of the teens suddenly knew what the song was…

"Hey, that's Michael Jackson's Thriller, isn't it?" Alec replied.

"Yep! Have to give credit to the King of Pop!" Chris said.

"But, he was in the last game as well…" Tina replied. "Sure, it was an unlockable level about a cat defending a baby chasing a butterfly in a construction site, but still…"

Everyone looked at Tina with an odd look on their face.

"What?" Tina asked.

* * *

**Confessional: Even I am confused.**

Tina: It's true; look up Elite Beat Agents ABC on Youtube. I'm not making it up…

* * *

The short segment was complete as Uzuri came toe to toe with the Chainsaw-Holding Zombie.

"Hey, Mr. Zombie? Wanna play a game?" Uzuri said, as the zombie growled.

"Then play DEAD!" Uzuri then swung a frying pan at the zombie, knocking it out.

"I'm SAFE!" The kid said, hugging Uzuri.

"Can't let you have a nightmere, now!" Uzuri replied.

**O**

Suddenly, there was a scream from the other room.

"Hang on, sweetie! Uzuri's coming, TeeHee!" Uzuri said, as Uzuri, and the kid she saved suddenly started waving to the beat.

Meanwhile, Luka was watching the Shrimp doing their part of the challenge.

"This is a wild challenge…" Luka said to herself.

"Yeah, big time." Ross replied, walking up to Luka. He was holding a sheet of paper.

"So, something up?" Luka said.

"Um, yeah… I kinda heard of a treasure on the beach… All you have to do is follow the map, and dig where you see a "Y"…" Ross replied, giving Luka the sheet of paper, which was made into a map.

"That's cool… But why a Y?" Luka asked.

"Because X's are too common these days…" Ross said.

"Well, when you're right, you're right." Luka said, taking the map, and sneaking out of the Arena Building…

"Hey, where's Luka going?" Vikki asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think she'll be a happy girl soon…" Ross answered.

Meanwhile, on screen, the section ended, and Uzuri was toe to toe with the zombie.

"Time to make like a leaf, and fly! TeeHee!" Uzuri said, as she took out a Chainsaw holding Zombie.

"Oh, thank you, Ms. Uzuri!" The kid being cornered cried out.

"No prob!" Uzuri said, rubbing the kid's head.

**O**

"Now we gotta rescue your bro!" Uzuri said, as she and the kids started to run up the stairs. Uzuri, and the kid continued to wave, as the recent rescue started waving.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the beach, Luka found the forementioned Y on the beach.

"So, I now dig it up…" Luka said, as she dug up a box. Afterwards, she opened up the box, to see the skull pendant, as well as a note.

"Cool necklace… This is a pleasant surprise… But what's with the note?" Luka said, as she read it.

_Luka_

_After the challenge, can we meet up on the beach after the Campfire? I wanna discuss some things…_

_Ross_

"Wow, Ross made this? It had to be Ross. It's too cool not for it to be Ross, and not too good to be Yuki's work…" Luka said to herself, as she replaced her current necklace with her new one.

* * *

**Confessional: Neck and Neck!**

Luka: Ross wants to meet up on the beach? Hmm… Meeting up on the beach after the challenge, after the campfire… Could this be leading to something?

* * *

Uzuri reached the third zombie wielding the chainsaw. Sure enough, Uzuri took it down.

"And stay down! TeeHee!" Uzuri replied, as the kid the zombie was cornering hugged the sweet sadist.

"Thanks, Uzuri!" The kid said.

"No prob! Now, let's blow this popstand!" Uzuri replied with a thumbs up.

**O**

On the way out of the mansion, the four were stopped by a giant chainsaw-holding zombie.

"Okay… Must be the finale…" Uzuri said to herself as Uzuri and the kids started to wave.

Back in the real world…

"Okay, finale! Let's do this!" Yuki said.

"Yeah!" Bob and Hannah shouted out loud.

Tapping their hearts out, they made the finale a huge one, ending with a spin.

"And the finish!" Uzuri said, running towards the zombie…

Only for her and the kids to wake up.

"Wow, that was a nice nap." One of the kids said.

"Big time. And look! Your mom's home!" Uzuri replied.

"So, how were they?" The kid's mom said.

"She was awesome! Can she babysit us another time?" A kid said.

"Um… Sure! No problem! TeeHee!" Uzuri replied. The final shot showed Uzuri and the kids watching another movie. (This time, a family friendly movie.)

"And the Shrimps finish their first part of the challenge! Now, it's time for part two! And the people going up to dance are… Alec, Selena, and Isaac!"

"Well, looks like we're doing something. For SCIENCE!" Alec shouted out loud, as there was a knock on the door.

"One sec." Chris said, as he opened the door, and was given a package. Thinking nothing more, he laid the package down. "Sorry for the interruption, must be my fanmail, let's continue on!"

"So, who are we helping this time?" Isaac said, as the scenario showed some info for their target:

**Name: Frost**

**Age: 2**

**Sex: Male**

**Once ate a bag of Chips behind his owner's back**

"So, we're helping out an animal this time? Man, why did I didn't get that stage?" Luka said, having returned from the Beach.

* * *

On an island, like the ones the Campers were currently on, a young girl with blonde hair and green highlights was getting off the boat.

"Howdy and hello, lads and ladies." Said the girl with the green highlights, holding a cage.

**Eleanor, 12, Frost and Dandelion's Owner**

Inside the cage, was a pair of ferrets.

**Frost, 2, Ferret.**

**Dandelion, 2, Frost's Girlfriend, Preggers**

"I hope we have a wonderful time!" Eleanor said with happiness. Unknown to her, someone was watching her ferrets.

"Those tails will be a REEEEAAAALLLL good addition to my collection!" said the person watching Eleanor's ferrets.

**Xadrian, 11, Animal Abuser**

A few episodes passed. Eleanor was really popular, and managed to strike up a friendship with one of the kids. Xadrian, however…

"Well, if I'm getting eliminated… Might as well…" Xadrian said, taking Dandelion out of the cage. However, Frost was sleeping at the time… But not for long.

"_Huh? Where's my girl? I knew I couldn't trust that Xadrian… Maybe it… was him?" _Frost said in his native tongue, as he noticed a rat's tail on the floor.

"_It IS him! He's got my Dandelion! It's gonna upset Eleanor so much if anything happened to her…"_

_**HEEEAAALLLP!**_

* * *

The campers were shocked.

"There was SOMEONE like THAT around?" Hannah shouted out loud.

"Oh, relax; he signed up for another reality show." Chris said.

"Finally someone **I** wanna beat up!" Hannah replied, as the song began. "We're Not Gonna Take It, by Twisted Sister?"

"The true song for a rebel…" Luka said to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, on screen, a Boat of Losers painted in Black came towards the Dock, as the Agents came off it.

"Hey! MISSION!"

**Episode 3: Karmic Payback! Animals Vs. Animal Abuser**

"_First, time to gather up my furry friends… But how? They're scared to death of Xadrian…" _Frost said, as he was looking down. But after a bit of a rush of inspiration, his arms were waving.

"Are you ready? 3! 2! 1! GO!"

Alec, Selena, and Isaac, started to do their challenge. Even Selena was doing it perfectly.

"This is gonna be a wild sceanario…" Omelette said.

"Yeah, ditto." Tina also said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luka was thinking hard about something. "What is Ross thinking about wanting to see me tonight?"

Vikki went up towards her, and sat down next to her.

"Something on your mind, Luka?" Vikki asked.

"Well, Ross wants to see me after the vote off… If we don't get sent to the Campfire, beforehand…" Luka answered.

"Hmm… I think I have a hunch by tonight, you'll be one happy girl." Omelette said.

"Really…?" Luka replied.

At the end of the First Section, Frost reached a squirrel.

"_Look, I need your help. My girl is kidnapped, and…" _Frost said, but…

"_Say no more. I'll be glad to help!_" The squirrel replied. "_Besides, I had enough of that Xadrian character._"

"_All right!"_ Frost said, pumping his fists in victory.

**O**

"_Next up, we gotta recruit the seagull!" _The squirrel said.

"_He's gonna be a tough cookie to crack…"_ Frost replied. Frost continued waving his arms, as the Squirrel joined in.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ethan was going into another daydream…

_Ethan was pinned down by a girl on the cliffside. He was scared as a result._

"_What are you planning on doing with me?" Ethan said in a scared voice._

"_Nothing much… But it's gonna hurt a LOT… Hope you enjoy what your girlfriend went through!" The mean girl said, as Ethan snapped back to reality._

"Ethan? You okay?" Yuki said in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Ethan replied.

"Bad daydream?" Yuki asked.

"…Yeah." Ethan answered. "I couldn't make it out, since it was in sepiatone… Again."

"You don't think… Nah." Yuki said, shaking it off.

* * *

**Confessional: Shades of the Future?**

Ethan: It was horrible… The woman in my daydream took out a switchblade… I wasn't sure what she was gonna do with it, but I felt it wasn't gonna be good…

Yuki: From what I heard, they can also be visions of the future… Hmm…"

* * *

At the challenge, Frost and the Squirrel managed to convince the seagull to join their cause.

**O**

Right now, they were flying on top of the seagull to try to find Xadrian, as Frost, and the Squirrel started to wave their arms with the Seagull joining in.

Alec, Selena, and Isaac managed to keep with the beat until they got to the end of that section.

"_Look! Down there!" _The Seagull said.

"_BANZAI_!" Frost said, as he and the squirrel landed on top of Xadrian.

"You're SOOO gonna get your tails taken!" Xadrian yelled out.

"_Not likely, punk_!" Frost yelled out.

**O**

The finale had Frost, the Squirrel, and the Seagull attacking Xadrian. Sure enough, they got through the rest of the scenario with ease. Afterwards…

"Um… Why do you have Dandelion… HEY!" Eleanor yelled out loud. She knew the exact reason Xadrian had Dandelion.

"Um… it's not what it looks like! Here you go!" Xadrain said, giving back Dandelion. But Frost had other plans.

At the Dock of Shame, Xadrian and another kid was up to elimination.

"And the final marshmallow goes to… Ivy! Xadrian, Dock of Shame time for you!" Chris said.

"NOOOO!" Xadrian yelled out loud as he was drugged to the Boat of Losers.

"Victory for us animal lovers!" Eleanor said, giving Frost a high-five. The ending picture showed Eleanor playing with Frost and Dandelion, with the Squirrel and Seagull watching through the window.

"And that's game for the Kumquats! But let's see how the Shrimp can do…" Chris said, as the slots landed on Tina, Omelette, and Whitney's face.

"Okay, what's our challenge this time?" Whitney asked.

"Well… This time…" Chris said, as the sceanario counter landed on…

**Name: Karrie**

**Age: 10**

**Sex: Female**

**Runs away from the mention of the word "Birdseed"**

"Birdseed, huh? Seems like to be one insane sceanario." Whitney said.

"Somehow, I don't think so…" Tina replied.

* * *

At a home, a couple was hugging their only daughter.

"Hope you have fun, Karrie!" said the dad.

"Don't let those birds keep you down!" said the mom.

**Mr. and Mrs. Telsa, 38, 39, Mom and Dad of Karrie**

"I'll… try not to." The girl, named Karrie said. She had wavy orange hair. She had a flower in her hair.

**Karrie, 10, Up and Coming Contestant for a reality show**

"Well, hope you go far, anyway!" Dad said.

Along the way during the contest, she made a good friend, by the name of Robbie.

**Robbie, 10, Comedian**

"So, what do you get when you cross cookies and ice cream?" Robbie said.

"What?" Karrie asked.

"Creamy Cookies!" Robbie replied, as Karrie laughed hard.

"Your jokes are the best!" Karrie said, as one of the interns came in. She had a sad expression on her face.

"Karrie? I have some bad news…" The intern said.

"What is it?" Karrie replied. She knew it wasn't gonna be good.

"There was an accident, and… I'm sorry." The intern said. "Your mom and dad… didn't survive the night."

Karrie was shocked. Her parents were dead, and she would never see them again. Almost instantly, she hugged Robbie, as she broke down completely. Robbie started hugging her…

* * *

"No words can express how she feels right now…" Tina replied. "Let's help Karrie out!"

"Yeah…" Omelette and Whitney said.

**Episode 4: Birds in the Sky**

"Mom… Dad…" Karrie said sadly. "I shall win this for you guys!"

The dance began, as Tina, Whitney, and Omelette started to tap to the beat…

* * *

Meanwhile, the albino mongoose was walking around, and saw what appeared to be a chocolate pie.

"_Yummy… I so LOVE chocolate!" _The mongoose said in his native tongue. However, it was a trap! The rope gave way, and the mongoose fell in.

"_Oh, crap… HELP!_" The mongoose yelled out. A few minutes passed by, and an unlikely hero came to.

"_Um... I heard someone crying for help! Did someone eat the last cheeseburger?" _Kanata replied.

"_Not really… I fell into this pitfall, and I could use some help!" _the mongoose asked.

_Well, okay then. Just grab onto this rope I got in my mouth!" _Kanata said, tossing the rope down in the pitfall. The mongoose grabbed ahold of it, and crawled out.

"_I'm not sure who you are, but thanks! But… Who would plant a pitfall here?" _The mongoose asked.

"_I'm not sure, but I found this "Mophaier" sign on the pie pan. Are they also a cheeseburger business, too?" _Kanata asked. "_I guess that rules out Selena, she doesn't seem to be the one that'll do manual labor_."

"_Mophaier… Where did I hear that name before…"_ The mongoose said.

* * *

**Confessional: Rescue, furry style!**

Mongoose: _I'm not sure what's going on, anymore…_

Kanata: _Well, I did find a group of people walking around. I think someone was holding a strange package?_

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the challenge, Tina, Omelette, and Whitney ended the song with good ease. The final shot showed Karrie holding the prize money with Robbie next to her. Her parents were looking down at her with pride.

"Fantastic stuff, as always…" Chris said. "Now, for the final song for the Kumquats, we have Vikki, Alec, and Kagura! And this time… The sceanario is…"

**Name: Spider**

**Age: 15**

**Sex: Male**

**Holds world record for largest collection of tissue boxes**

"Jumping back into the silly, eh?" Omelette replied.

Woosh! The tennis ball was struck by a tennis racket.

"Yarrr! I'm sure you'll do fine!" a blonde boy looking like a pirate said.

"I sure –cough- hope so…" said a brunette boy with messy hair. "I want to win her heart."

**Spider, 15, Sickly Boy**

**Barney, 16, Spider's Friend**

"Oh, look! Here she is, now!" Barney said, as a tanned girl with an aura of goodness came out.

**Quana, 15, Lovely Singer**

"Okay… I'll go for it… -Sneeze- I… shall ask her out!" Spider said, as he went to Quana. "Quana?"

"Yeah?" Quana asked.

"I was wondering if you…" Spider said, before being interrupted by someone.

"Like to do WHAT, snot boy?" said a person older than Spider and Quana.

**Kasimar, 17, Jerk Jock**

"If anyone's gonna win Quana, it's gonna be ME! So make like a tree and scram!" Kasimar yelled out loud.

"Kasimar, that's not very nice!" Quana scolded the jock.

"Tell you what, if you can beat me at tennis, you can have her! I heard of this blonde hottie I had my eye on!" Kasimar said.

"Fine! But… I'm just a rookie…" Spider admitted.

"Pfft… Like someone like Quana would want you anyway!" Kasimar said with a mocking tone in his voice.

Spider clenched his tennis racket, as he did the only thing he could do…

**HEEEAAALP!**

* * *

"Um… wasn't Kasimar a little out of character?" Yuki asked.

"Well, the real Kasimar is currently out of action, most likely permanently." Chris replied. "As in, he's in an insane assilum."

"Whoa… I really don't wanna run into him…" Yuki said with a scared tone.

The Agents appeared on the court by jetpack.

"Hey! MISSION!"

**Episode 5: Game and Set! Sickly vs Jockly!**

"I'm not sure how I can do this…" Spider said, as the screen shut off?!

* * *

"Um… What's going on?" Chris said.

"Beats me…" Yuki replied, as the intercom blared to life.

"Attention! You have what we want! Please give them to us!" the intercom said. The voice was altered as to not give it away.

"Give what up?" Hannah asked.

"You know, that mongoose and snake! We been looking for them, and we tracked them to this island!" the voice said.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, but unless you're a kind-hearted zookeeper, you're keeping your mitts off them!" Luka yelled out loud.

"Well, since you won't comply, we have a special surprise. You see that package that was sent to you?"

A curious Chris opened up the package… It was really a bomb!

"If we can't have you help us, we might as well terminate you! Enjoy your last moments on this earth! Hope all of you BURN! IN! HELL!" The intercom was shut off.

"The freaking heck? We gotta get out of here!" Vikki cried out.

"No can do, the doors are locked from the outside!" Isaac said.

Hannah tried to kick the door down, but…

"OWW!" Hannah said, holding her foot in pain. "Can't kick it down."

"We're toast, aren't we…" Bob replied. Yuki took him in for a hug.

"Don't worry, I think it'll be a dud." Yuki said, trying to reassure the tween.

Meanwhile, Ross had other plans in mind.

"Ross? What are you doing?" Luka asked.

"Planning to dismantle the bomb. It shouldn't be that hard!" Ross said.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Luka asked again.

"My dad's friend worked for the bomb squad. He taught me a few tricks of the trade on what to do." Ross said, as he started to cut some wires, and unscrew some bolts. Suddenly…

"What the hell…" Ross cursed, as the clock started to tick down really fast.

"Oh, crap… Hurry!" Luka yelled out.

Ross noticed a single remaining wire on the bomb.

"Hope this works…" Ross said, as he closed his eyes, as to prepare for the worst, and clipped the wire…

…

…

…

"…So… are we in Heaven?" Ross asked.

"Um… I think we're still alive." Luka replied.

Everyone cheered at Ross saving everyone's lives.

"Well… I'm not sure who to give the victory to…" Chris said. "Since the contest got interrupted, the EBA challenge is pretty much cancelled."

"Well, I think we should give it to the Kumquats this time, due to Ross saving all of us, as well as stopping the bomb." Tina replied.

"You sure, Tina?" Chris said, as Tina shook her head. "Very well, then. The Kumquats win today's contest!"

Everyone cheered as a result.

"I don't mind if we're going to the Campfire, we're just glad that bomb is stopped!" Bob said.

Luka smiled at Ross. "So… cutting it close, huh?"

Ross looked down to see the counter of the bomb…

**00'00'01 **was what it read on the counter. One half second late, and…

"Wow, when you're right, you're right!" Ross replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Voting Time!**

Yuki: I'm not sure who to vote for… I gotta give my vote for Omelette. Sorry!

Tina: I gotta give it to Ethan. Really sorry, dude, I didn't know who to vote for!

Whitney: Really sorry, Omelette, but I have to vote for you. You're still a winner in my book, remember that!

* * *

The Shrimp were at the Campfire, waiting their fate. Chris came shortly after.

"Guys, we're not sure who gave us the bomb, but we have everyone working on it." Chris said to reassure everyone down.

"I know it can't be us, we were in the Arena Building at the time." Bob replied.

"Anyways, if I call your name, come up and receive your marshmallow. Whitney…"

"Maxwell…"

"Tina…"

"Bob…"

"Yuki…"

"Hannah…"

Ethan and Omelette were the only ones without a marshmallow.

"Good luck, Omelette." Ethan said.

"You too!" Omelette replied.

"Ethan, Omelette, this is the final marshmallow of the evening… And tonight, it goes to…:

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Ethan."

Ethan claimed his marshmallow, as Omelette got up.

"Well, my quest is done!" Omelette said.

"Sorry it had to come down to this." Yuki replied.

"It's okay, I lasted a long time; that's victory enough for me!" Omelette replied, as a voice was heard.

"WAIT!"

Vikki was running towards Omelette and glomped her.

"Man, I'm gonna miss you!" Vikki said.

"And I'm gonna miss you, too!" Omelette replied.

* * *

A short time afterwards, Omelette was beginning to board the Boat of Losers.

"See ya, guys! Sorry we couldn't talk much!" Omelette said.

"It's okay! Glad we got to know an awesome girl like you!" Hannah said with a smile.

"If it's any consolation, we would keep you on!" Bob replied.

"Hope you have fun with Xander!" Ethan said.

"Yeah, ditto!" Yuki replied at Ethan's comment.

Omelette was in the boat already.

"Well, this is goodbye…" Omelette said, until someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"So… Do you want a gnarly passenger?" said the person in question…

"XANDER!" Omelette yelled out loud, giving him a hug, and a kiss.

"Well, after they said you were going to join me, I had to take the next ride over here!" Xander replied, then turned to the people on the Dock. "Good luck in the rest of the contest!"

"Yeah! Good luck, everyone! You're like family to me, now! BYE!" Omelette yelled out loud, as the boat rode off.

"Well, Shrimp? You're all safe… For now." Chris replied.

* * *

**Confessional: So long, Omelette…**

Yuki: Omelette was a fun girl. Shame she had to leave so soon…

Luka: Speaking of which, I gotta get to the beach to meet up with Ross!

* * *

**The Beach**

Luka was waiting for Ross on the beach. She was looking at her new pendant…

"Nice work I did, huh?" Ross said, walking up.

"Yeah, it is…" Luka replied.

"Anyways, I want to say something…" Ross said, before being interrupted by Luka.

"I already figured it out. You want to be my boyfriend, right?" Luka questioned.

"Hey! How did you know?" Ross said with a teasing tone.

"Well, the last hook-ups happened on the beach, and I assumed this would happen. You're a nice person, you're great with animals, and you saved our skin earlier." Luka replied. "And I gotta repay you somehow…"

Luka then took Ross in for their first kiss, careful not to hurt Ross with her piercings.

"_Wow, this is cool!"_ Ross replied.

"…So, I would love to be your girlfriend! We go well, like fries and ketchup!" Luka said.

"And like chocolate to milk!" Ross replied.

"You and me, both!" Luka said, before both of them got interrupted.

"All right! Congrats!" Whitney yelled out loud.

"You two go well together! I knew you could get someone!" Tina said.

"Aww, thanks, Tina!" Luka replied.

"So… What should we do?" Ross replied.

"Um… Celebrate our new hook up?" Luka asked.

"You got it!" Ross said.

* * *

**Confessional: HOOK UP! Punk and Alien Fan**

Luka: I can't believe I have a boyfriend! I think things are looking bright!

Ross: Wow, mom was right. I did run into a lovely punk girl! I think the aliens would be proud of me…

Chris was on the Dock, ready to give the Outro to the episode.

"So, Omelette got voted off, and Luka and Ross hooked up! But what will tomorrow bring? Find out next time, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"ISLAND!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Luka's parents were seeting with rage.

"You mean, your plan to ELIMINATE the campers has failed?!" Luka's Dad yelled out loud.

"I… I didn't think Mr. Belmont would be able to dismantle the bomb…" An assistant said.

"Ugh… Looks like we'll have to go to the island… personally…" Luka's Dad said, as he added. "Pack everything up… It's time to visit Total Drama Dictionary, and get what's rightfully ours! Yes… That mongoose and snake WILL… BE… MINE!"

* * *

**VOTES:**

**Yuki: Omelette**

**Ethan: Omelette**

**Tina: Ethan**

**Whitney: Omelette**

**Bob: Ethan**

**Hannah: Omelette**

**Omelette: Ethan**

**Maxwell: Omelette**

* * *

**ELIMINATED: Zero, Peter, Jeanette, Nuva, Danny, Francis, Gina, Xander, Candace, Ugra, Quentin, Omelette**

* * *

And so, Omelette's the next one to leave. I didn't expect her to be so popular. She was almost slated as a villain at one point! (Her villain side became Quant of AlphaKidz) But sadly, our bisexual beauty has to leave…

Special thanks to CragmiteBlaster for letting me borrow his characters! (Sorry I had to cut the challenge short…)

NEXT EPISODE: The Teens go for a search for the snake and mongoose, but unexpected guests appear…

BaconBaka OUT!


	31. 29: Unexpected Guests

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**Yuki's Face Paint: A Super Star from Mario, and a Chicken Leg. (Thanks for the suggestion, CragmiteBlaster!)**

This episode, we start up a new challenge!

Insert witty pun here!

* * *

Chris is on the Dock, ready to give out the intro.

"Last time, on Total Drama Dictionary… Our Teens had to dance their heart out to help out people in need. I know I saw those people before… The people in the scenarios. Anyways, before the challenge, Ross made Luka a present, and buried it for her to find! And sure enough, she finds it! Ross later saves our lives by disarming the bomb that was sent to us… I'm not sure who sent it to us, but anyways… The Killer Kumquats won the challenge, and the Shrimp had to send someone home. And the fan favorite/Bisexual Beauty Omelette was the one packing! However, despite all that, Ross and Luka met on the beach, and they hooked up!"

"Now… 14 Campers remain… By tonight, it will be 13. What will happen? Find out right here, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous_…)

* * *

**Killer Kumquats, Boys Side**

"To Ross!" Isaac shouted out loud, holding a lime slushie.

"TO ROSS!" Alec and Nerdi replied, holding their slushies high. (Nerdi's was pretend.)

"Aww, thanks guys. You didn't have to do all this for me…" Ross replied.

"Well, you have a girlfriend now! We have to celebrate!" Isaac said.

"Say, meow? How come you didn't find a girl?" Nerdi asked Alec.

"Well… None of the girls were interested in me… I did have a crush on Candace, but it was fleeting." Alec answered.

"Aww… Trust me, Alec, you WILL find a girl someday." Isaac replied.

"Thanks, Isaac. We may not had known each other for too long, but you're a good friend." Alec said, with a smile.

"Aww, thanks, Alec!" Isaac replied.

* * *

**Confessional: For SCIENCE, er, for LOVE!**

Alec: Well, there is a chance I may be bought back for a sequel.

Ross: I still couldn't figure out who set us up the bomb… Sorry, bad joke… But still, I did hear that voice say something about a snake and mongoose. Must be one rare mongoose and snake.

Isaac: But still, I'm glad for Ross for winning Luka. Sweet girl like her, deserves a good man like Ross!

* * *

**Killer Kumquats, Girls Side**

"You hooked up with a cool guy, Luka-Chan! Let's celebrate by eating Pocky until we explode!" Kagura yelled out loud, giving Luka a red box filled with breadsticks dipped in chocolate.

"Thanks, Kagura!" Luka answered, taking the Pocky.

"I gotta admit… These are good!" Vikki replied.

Kagura tried to offer some to Selena, but…

"No thanks, I'm trying to watch my figure." Selena said.

"Okay." Kagura replied.

"Man, I can't believe Omelette's gone. She was one of the coolest campers!" Vikki stated.

"Yeah… I wonder how far she could had gone in a different season, though…" Kagura said.

"Well, the world can only wonder…" Luka replied. "Speaking of Omelettes, I did hear about this Pokemon nicknamed Omelette that's been getting a lot of attention lately." **[1]**

"Really? Do tell…" Kagura said.

* * *

**Confessional: Shout Out!**

Luka: Yeah, one of my favorite Lets Players is doing a Nuzlocke challenge. What is it? Well… If a Pokemon faints, it's considered dead. Second, only one Pokemon per Route. Third, Nickname all of them. I played a challenge once… There was only one survivor, though.

Kagura: Luka-Chan knows a bit about Pokemon… Although I gotta apologize about us getting the cool games first. You'll get your chance to Jump Out soon enough!

Vikki: I don't know much about Pokemon, but when did they have Pokemon based after omelettes?

Selena: I don't want that snack food that weeaboos like Tina and Maxwell eat!"

* * *

**Scurvy Shrimp, Boys Side**

Inside the cabin, Yuki was giving Ethan an art lesson.

"…And put in the iris, and you're done!" Yuki said, as Ethan showed her the pic. It looked like he did a good job. "Wow, you're really improving!"

"Thanks, Yuki!" Ethan said, as Maxwell sighed.

"What's wrong, Maxwell?" Bob asked his friend.

"Nothing, it's just… I heard Luka hooked up with Ross… Isaac hooked up with Whitney… I so want to hook up with Tina, but…" Maxwell said, but Bob interrupted him.

"Maxwell, if you want to try to win Tina, go on ahead! I can trust you!" Bob replied. "Plus, it sounds really genuine!"

"Thanks, Bob. But… She's not really the first girl I had a crush on…" Maxwell said. Yuki overheard that, and went over to them.

"Huh? Was there someone else you had a crush on beforehand?" Yuki asked.

"Well… Let's just say… She turned on me, and the date ended in disaster. You know how long it takes to get the smell of rotten eggs off you?" Maxwell replied.

"Whoa, they threw rotten eggs at you?!" Ethan said in shock, as Maxwell shook his head yeah.

"That wasn't all… She showed a picture of my egged body all over the school! I was known as Egg Boy for a week! Except for everyone in the Anime Club…" Maxwell sadly said. "They were the only ones to treat me with kindness. They got rid of those photos…" He was then pulled into a big hug.

"Maxwell, if we were there, we would have taken out those photos ourselves!" Yuki said.

"Yeah! No friend of mine deserves to be pushed around by a mean bully!" Ethan replied.

"Thanks, guys. Maybe I should ask Tina out! Perhaps tomorrow would be the right call?" Maxwell said.

"Yeah! Tomorrow sounds good!" Bob replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Sounds like a plot to a short story…**

Maxwell: I have a strange feeling that tomorrow will end in disaster…

Yuki: I hope Maxwell and Tina get together! They're perfect for each other!

Bob: I don't mind Maxwell dating my "sis". He's practically the kind-hearted big brother I never had…

Ethan: But still, eggs… Jeepers.

* * *

**Scurvy Shrimp, Girls Side**

"I'm gonna miss Omelette…" Whitney lamented. "She was a bisexual beauty!"

"I know… She seemed she would get to the merge… But we didn't know who else to vote off!" Tina replied.

"Man, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think we got rid of Danny too early." Hannah said, before she noticed some rustling from the bushes from outside. "Uh… What was that?"

"Heck, I'm not sure. Peek out the window?" Whitney said.

"Yeah. Can't be any perverts, best I can think of one is either Danny or Zero, and they're long gone, and not like they would stalk me, I'm kinda flat-chested." Tina replied, as she grabbed her 3DS, and used it as a makeshift flashlight. Upon seeing what was in the bushes, she was shocked in surprise. "Um… How come there's a mongoose playing poker with a snake? And an albino mongoose at that?"

"Well, that voice that almost killed us did mention something about a mongoose and snake." Hannah replied.

"Yeah… Speaking of which, how come you couldn't kick down the door?" Whitney questioned.

"Well… The door was most likely made out of reinforced steel. I may be strong, but I'm not the Hulk." Hannah answered.

"It's okay, Hannah. At least you tried your best." Tina said, hugging the gothic tween.

* * *

**Confessional: Kick! Punch! It's all in the mind!**

Hannah: I think someone also changed the door around, cause I swore I saw a door somewhere that looked like it was detached. It looked like the original door that was on the Arena Building? Other than that, I dunno…

Tina: I never saw an albino animal before… Closest I saw to one was albino spiders. And the occasional Shiny Pokemon. But that flat-chested part? Well… I'm in the category of Petite Pride. I really don't mind, really!

Whitney: Whoever wants those animals must be business if they seriously wanted to blow us up…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the control room, Chris, Hatchet, and Rick was doing some research.

"I'm not sure who sent us the bomb, but it would had been very bad for ratings." Chris said.

"Soldier, I don't think the ratings would had mattered if we got blown apart. There was enough explosive to level a five mile radius.

"And how long is the island?" Chris asked Rick.

"About four and a half. Even if young Hannah was able to kick down the door, and we board the Boat of Losers to evacuate the island, I don't think we would be fast enough to get out of range." Rick replied, before clicking on a link. "Check this out, guys!"

"Yeah?" Chris questioned.

"The Canadian Albino Mongoose is one of the rarest animals in existence. There's only 5 left in the world. Their diet often consists of cocoa beans, but will accept any form of cocoa as a suitable substitute." Rick answered.

"And what about Private Rainbow?" Hatchet replied.

"Well, the Rainbow Colored Snake is also rare, but not as much as the mongoose. In fact, the Albino Mongoose doesn't go after snakes, like you expect from regular mongooses." Rick stated. "Both of them are prime targets for poachers, but both animals are protected by law."

"That doesn't help the fact that someone wants us dead, so they don't have any interference. And besides, if a rare animal is killed on the show… We gotta find those animals!" Chris yelled out.

"Relax, Chris. This may be a long shot, but… Maybe we should have the Campers try their hand at finding the animals?" Hatchet replied.

"Hmm…"

* * *

It was early morning, and the campers were getting ready for their next challenge.

"So… What do you think today's challenge will be?" said Ethan between bites of his Froot Loops.

"Who knows… You think it could do with the snake and mongoose that was mentioned yesterday?" Yuki asked.

"Maybe… Who would want to kill us over a silly mongoose and snake?" Ethan replied.

At the Killer Kumquats table, Ross and Luka were talking to their friends.

"I gotta thank you guys for helping us hook up. We really appreciate it!" Ross said.

"Anything for a friend! I just wish…" Alec replied.

"Wish what?" Luka asked.

"I kinda wished Francis wasn't so angry at me… He looked steamed. More steamed than a beaker." Alec said, with a sad sigh.

"Look, he didn't know you weren't the one responsible for voting off Nuva-Chan... And I'm not sure how I know these things." Kagura replied.

"I wish he would forgive me someday…" Alec said.

"I'm sure he will. He can't hold a grudge forever!" Vikki answered.

"Hmm… Thanks, guys." Alec replied. "This will be the day SCIENCE will prevail!"

Most of the team laughed as a result.

* * *

**Confessional: The Grudge was really scary…**

Alec: Yeah, maybe someday, Francis will forgive me. But for now, SCIENCE time!

Isaac: That Alec… He always has science… no. SCIENCE on the brain. He's a character, all right.

Ethan: It has to be one special mongoose and snake for us to be nearly killed over…

* * *

Breakfast continued as normal, until Chris came into the room.

"Good morning, campers! Today, we have a big challenge to present to you!" Chris said.

"Does it involve explosives? After yesterday…" Bob said, with shuddering. Hannah put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Nope! No explosives today! We even scouted the island this morning, and trust me; there are no bombs on this island!" Chris replied.

"What a relief…" Bob said.

"Anyways, after breakky, come to the beach, so we can announce the rest of the challenge!" Chris said, leaving the room.

* * *

At the Beach, the Campers were waiting for Chris to announce the challenge. The sky looked cloudy, and it felt like it was gonna rain soon.

"Looks like rain, and not the _good old relief_ kind of rain like the other day." Hannah noted. "I've a feeling something big's gonna happen soon."

"Yeah… I have a feeling something's gonna happen… And that something isn't gonna be good." Whitney said.

"Campers…" Chris said, walking up to them holding pictures. "After doing some research last night, I can confirm that a pair of rare animals are on the island."

The Campers oohed and awhed.

"What kind of rare animals?" Kagura asked.

"Simple enough! One of these is the rare albino Canadian mongoose." Chris said. Tina suddenly took notice.

"I think I saw one of those outside last night…" Tina replied.

"And the other animal is the just as rare Rainbow-Colored Snake!" Chris said.

"Rainbow-Colored Snake?" Yuki asked.

"You have to be kidding, meow." Nerdi said, perched on top of Isaac's head.

"No kidding! We even took some pics from the Internet. Your challenge, is to find the animals! First team to find their animal wins the challenge!" Chris shouted out loud, but…

"There won't be **ANY** challenge today, Mr. McClean!" shouted out a voice from a loudspeaker.

"Wait… I know that voice… Far too well." Luka commented to herself.

All of a sudden, the teens heard a helicopter in the distance, getting closer. As soon as it was close to the island, it came in for a landing. The chopper looked like it had a Golden "M" on the side of it.

Luka looked a bit uneasy.

"Stay calm, Luka…" Ross said, trying to calm Luka down.

A few minutes passed, then the doors opened. The first two people to come out looked like Security Guards.

"Okay, it's all clear!" One of the Guards said.

"The second pair to step off the chopper had an air of richness. The male of the duo had balding brunette hair, wore a suit, and had a ring on every finger. He looked like he was in a foul mood. He was also holding a gun, of some sort. The female of the duo had longer brunette hair, and had jewelry out the wazzo.

"Aw, it's our disgusting worm of a daughter… Or shall we say, _former daughter_?!" the female of the duo said. Luka instantly knew who they were…

"Mom… Dad…" Luka replied.

* * *

Oh, crap! Looks like Luka's parents have come to ruin the party! And they are PISSED!

**[1]: The Omelette I was talking about is a Illumise from Marriland's Pokemon Emerald Nuzlocke. Ironically enough, she wears sunglasses, and Illumise's shiny form is a blonde, like Omelette is.**

Next Chapter: The Campers team up to find the animals before Luka's parents could. However, someone gets badly hurt in the process…


	32. 30: Fighting Back

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**WARNING: This episode is kinda dark. Younger fans may wanna read with an adult or older guardian.**

This Episode, we hope to find the animals before Luka's parents do!

No witty remark, this is gonna be intense!

* * *

"Well, how is our failed _miscarriage _doing? Oh, wait! I don't care!" Luka's Dad yelled out loud.

"Wait, you're Luka's parents?! Even though I ran off after my gift from the Orphanage, I heard what you did to her, and even I'm shocked!" Tina yelled out loud in an angry manner.

"You have no right to even be parents!" Yuki said to the two, in an angry manner.

"Still your tongue, you _autistic brat_!" Luka's Mom yelled out. Yuki backed off looking scared, and pissed off at the same time.

Nerdi then jumped off of Isaac's head. "What you did to your daughter, and called Yuki was uncalled for, meow!" Nerdi yelled out at the duo.

"You annoying BITCH!" Luka's Dad said, cocking a gun, and shooting at the puppet. The bullet caught on the edge of Nerdi's arm, and the string holding her arm together came apart.

"Oww… Hey, I only have two of these, meow!" Nerdi yelled out in anger, as Isaac scooped her up.

"GGGGRRRRRAAAAHHHH!" Hannah yelled out loud. The Guards tried to block her, but she ran them over like common bowling pins.

"You'll gonna PAY for what you DID to Luka!" A pissed off Hannah yelled out loud. All of a sudden, Luka's dad brandished the gun in front of Hannah's face! Hannah skidded to a halt, with the barrel of the gun a half inch towards her nose.

"Not unless I make you pay, first!" Luka's Dad replied.

Hannah had no choice but to back off. But along the way… "You guys all right?" She said to the guards she knocked down.

"Okay, we tried cooperating with you lot, tell us. Where is the snake and mongoose?!" Luka's mom yelled out loud.

"Like we'll tell you!" Isaac yelled out.

"Oh, think we're fooling around?!" Luka's Dad said, as he shot Isaac on the arm with a tranq dart!

"Oww…" Isaac replied, before collapsing from the tranquilizer.

"How's THAT for fooling around?!" Luka's Dad yelled out loud.

"ISSAC!" Whitney yelled out loud, catching her boyfriend before he hit the ground.

"You wanna be next?!" Luka's mom said, aiming for Whitney.

"RUN! There's no reasoning with them, meow!" Nerdi yelled out loud, as everyone ran in different directions.

"This is gonna bring in the ratings, but only if we live to tell the tale!" Chris yelled out loud, running the other direction.

* * *

**Confessional: What an intense opening.**

Yuki: (She is angry) How **DARE** they insult Autism and Autistics! I am part of the spectrum myself, and if it weren't for their firearms, I would have given them quite a yell-down!

Nerdi: We had to run, meow! They had firearms! Sure, they shot tranqs, but still…

Luka: I never saw them THIS angry before! Not since I got my eyebrow pierced…

Hannah: They are SO lucky they had their guns on them…

* * *

**Luka, Ross, and Ethan**

The three ran off in the same direction, until they were out of reach of Luka's mom and dad.

"Okay… -Pant- …What the –Pant- flaming HELL was all that about?" Ethan said.

"Okay… I have to say it, now. I am the heir, or was, the heir to the Mopphaier Business Company. We were a high-tech company of cell phone manufacturers." Luka explained.

"I think I had one once… It was a piece of crap." Ross replied.

"I sincerely apologize, Ross." Luka said. "Their phones are known for being very cheap with a very high price tag. Said phones managed to get them rich, so they could poach rare animals."

"They're using cell phones just to achieve their dirty deeds? Those pricks!" Ethan replied.

"Right they are, Ethan." Ross replied.

"Anyways, their stock plummented, and so did much of their wealth. All of that had me attend public school, and now you know the rest of the story." Luka said.

"But… How do we fight back? They'll be on the hunt for the animals!" Ethan responded.

"Well… We find the animals first; that's job number one…" Luka replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Team-Up**

Luka: After we talked, we decided to call a truce. Right now, we aren't the Shrimps or the Kumquats; we are normal teenagers with normal problems!

Ethan: I hope Yuki is okay… After what they said about her, I'm concerned about her.

Ross: These guys are one probe away from being CRAZY!

* * *

**Tina, Whitney, Isaac, and Nerdi**

Tina and Whitney ran, Whitney holding her currently unconscious boyfriend on her back. Tina was currently holding Nerdi, with her detached arm in her pocket.

"Those scumbags… Treating their only daughter like that…" Tina said. "You know where to go, Whitney?"

"We're not sure where to go! Isaac got hit by a tranq, and I'm not sure what to do once he wakes up." Whitney said with a worried tone.

"You said it, meow…" Nerdi replied, as they heard an engine noise.

"The heck?" Whitney stopped long enough to turn around to see what appeared to be a jeep coming towards them.

"You're gonna TELL US where the snake and mongoose is… NOW!" Luka's Dad yelled out loud.

"Holy Crap, they have a jeep! Run, guys!" Whitney yelled out loud, as the teens picked up the pace. Tina, however, was slowing down a bit.

"Oww… Of all the times to wear sandals…" Tina lamented, as she took them off somehow, and threw them at Luka's Parents. They bounced off the jeep like a common party balloon.

"Like that would work, you cotton-candy haired freak!" Luka's Dad yelled out loud.

"Well, I can run lots better now, but still…" Tina said. But the jeep was picking up speed, and started to go for Whitney.

"Let's see if you can recover from THIS injury, Ms. Morgan!" Luka's Dad yelled out.

"This is gonna hurt…" Whitney said.

"Now CRY!" Luka's Dad stepped on the gas, as he was cut off by another vehicle driving past them.

"The –BLEEP- HELL?!" Luka's mom cursed out loud.

"Tina! Whitney! Get on!" The figure driving the vehicle said, as Tina and Whitney hopped on, Whitney being careful not to hurt Isaac accidently in the process. Said figure driving the vehicle was currently in protective gear. But still, the jeep kept up.

"How DARE you cut off Mr. Harold Mopphaier!" Luka's Dad yelled out loud.

"Cut off THIS!" Whitney yelled out loud, taking a pointy rock from the back of the vehicle they were on, and tossed it at the jeep's tire, damaging it.

"GRRR!" Luka's Dad kept on driving, despite a flat tire.

"Think you can knock it up a notch, meow?" Nerdi asked, holding on to Tina's hair.

"You got it!" The figure driving said vehicle said, as he sped far ahead, until they were out of sight of Luka's parents.

"Ugh!" Luka's Mom yelled out in frustration. "Better get the spare…"

* * *

Back on the vehicle, the figure made sure they were far away from Luka's parents, before said figure stopped the vehicle.

"Not sure who you are, but thanks!" Tina said.

"Not a problem at all, my fellow Pokemaniac!" The figure said, as he took off his protective gear. He was wearing a dark green shirt with a leaf on it. He also had dark blue jeans that were a bit torn, and short, messy green hair. He also had vines tattooed on his arms. "My real name's not important, but everyone usually calls me Punxy." **[1]**

"Thanks for saving our skin, man!" Whitney said, as Isaac came to.

"Hurrble Scrabble…" Isaac mumbled in a daze.

"Isaac! You okay, meow?" Nerdi asked.

"Must be the effects of the tranq." Punxy said. "We interns have to protect you, but sometimes uninvited guests sneak past the cracks…"

Tina was in deep thought… "Punxy… Now where did I hear that name before…

* * *

_It was the weekend that Pokemon Black and Pokemon White was gonna be released. At the Orphanage, Tina was playing her Pokemon Platinum one last time before the new Pokemon occupied her time. Right now, she was being… creamed._

"_Dang…" Tina said. Bob looked up from a magazine he was reading._

"_What's wrong?" Bob asked._

"_Who knew I could get creamed by a Level 100 Bulbasaur?" Tina replied._

_Meanwhile, a certain person with green hair was controlling said Bulbasaur._

"_Go for a Critical Hit, Bulbasaur! Yeah!" said the green haired person._

* * *

"Hmm… Must not be anything important." Tina said. "Although I do remember a battle against A Punxy… Not sure if it was the same one…"

"Herbie Scruvy, Monto Pinto?" Isaac questioned.

"So, how do we help our friend, Punxy?" Whitney asked.

"Well, the effects of the tranq should wear off in due time. In the meantime, we should keep him safe." Punxy answered.

"Nub-Nero, Sub-Zero…" Isaac pouted.

"It could take a while, meow…" Nerdi said.

* * *

**Confessional: Tranq Darts suck…**

Whitney: So… What are the effects for a person like Isaac anyway?

Isaac: (He is crying)

Tina: Where did my strategy guide for Paper Mario go?

Isaac: (He is seen punching the strategy guide)

Punxy: For someone like Isaac, it can cause him to act like an internet reviewer that's totally lost it.

Isaac: (He is holding Nerdi) Look at the pretty kitty! Look at the pretty kitty… (He breaks down crying again.)

Nerdi: Are you okay, meow?

Tina: (She is seen without her glasses) And then he stole my glasses and Whitney's hat. He did give them back afterwards, though.

Isaac: (He is holding a picture of Luka's parents, as well as wearing Whitney's hat and Tina's glasses for no apparent reason.) LUKA'S PARENTS SUCK! **[2]**

* * *

**Yuki, Bob, Maxwell, Vikki**

The four ran off together, after declaring it was too unsafe. They were currently hiding behind some boxes.

"I could have sworn that they drove a jeep out from the back of the chopper?" Maxwell noted.

"Yeah… You don't think they have any plans for it?" Vikki asked.

"I wouldn't guess so…" Yuki stated, until Bob said something.

"Crap… Guys! Hide!" Bob said, as the four hid from what appeared to be a spherical robot floating around. "Okay… They have Magnemite ripoffs floating around, now."

"I… don't think they look like Magnemites, hon." Yuki replied. "I think they look more like Cambots?"

One of the robots overheard that, and started to head towards them.

"Well, dang. We've been spotted!" Vikki replied, before Yuki grabbed a broomstick that was laying around.

"Hey! Put THIS on your still-store!" Yuki yelled out, hitting the robot with the broom, breaking the bot in the process. The robots got wind of her and started to approach the group.

"Well, there goes our hiding spot… Run, guys!" Maxwell yelled out, as the group ran off.

* * *

**Confessional: No Arigato for you, Mr. Roboto!**

Maxwell: What kind of family IS Luka's parents, anyway?!

Yuki: When I'm not drawing and stuff, I usually like sitting back and watching reruns of MST3K. My mom loved the show!

* * *

**Kagura, Selena**

Kagura and Selena ran and ran before they couldn't run anymore. However, they did run into something special…

"Whoa, Selena! Look at this!" Kagura said, holding… the Rainbow-Colored Snake!

"Is that the special Rainbow-Colored Snake that those two were talking about?" Selena asked.

"Hmm… Seems like it. I think we should protect it…" Kagura said.

"That would be a good idea…" Selena replied. Unknown to them, one of the robots that attacked Maxwell's group was watching them.

* * *

**Confessional: Snake GET!**

Selena: I don't give two shakes of what happens to that snake!

Kagura: (She is holding the snake) Snake-Chan seems like she's scared.

Snake: _Like, that Kagura talks in a totally-different fashion… What's a chan, anyway?_

* * *

**Alec and Hannah**

The two were walking around in the woods. They managed to dodge Luka's parent's wrath, since they went after a different target.

"So… what other words do you yell out besides SCIENCE?" Hannah asked.

"Well, there's MATTER, MOTION, and PANCAKES!" Alec replied.

"Pancakes?" Hannah questioned.

"My mom… Well, Indi's friend, makes some killer pancakes. Maybe she should make some for you sometime!" Alec said.

"That would be awesome!" Hannah replied, as Alec got a look in his eye.

"Um… Hannah?" Alec said.

"Yeah?" Hannah replied.

"…Sorry." Alec said, as he pushed Hannah aside, and ran off.

"HEY! Alec?! What's the big deal?" Hannah yelled out loud, as the jeep sped past her. "Whoa!" Hannah replied as she lept out of the way in time.

"I don't care about you, I'm after that snake!" Luka's mom yelled out.

"I know, but… Oh, crap! Alec!" Hannah yelled out loud, as she began to chase after them.

* * *

**Confessional: Trouble Rising**

Hannah: Knowing Alec, he has a transformation potion that can transform him into an animal, or something…

* * *

Alec was far off from the action.

"Okay, you animal-poaching bastards… Let's see if you can poach this!" Alec said, as he begin to down a potion, transforming him into Ross. Soon enough, Luka's parents caught up to him.

"That's Luka's boyfriend! Trash him!" Luka's Dad yelled out loud as he did the unthinkable…

…

…

…Luka's Dad hit Alec with the jeep. Alec was knocked aside, but not before he uttered one word…

"…For…SCIENCE…" Alec said, before faking unconsciousness. The transformation worn out.

"UGH! It was a fake!" Luka's Mom yelled out.

"No matter… I can still take him out!" Luka's Dad then took a U-Turn, as he began to speed toward's Alec, hoping to finish him off.

"How about this for SCIENCE!" Luka's Dad yelled out, as Hannah jump-kicked the front of the van, managing to hit it, and caused them to swerve.

"Alec! Oh my God! You okay?" Hannah said in concern, as she ran towards Alec.

"It's okay, I'll be fine…" Alec replied, as he tried to get up, but… "Oww… My leg…"

"Don't move… I'll get you outta here… But with Crazy and Crazier in a jeep…" Hannah said.

"Here, drink this… It'll give you super speed. Just enough to get us back to camp." Alec replied, as Hannah took the potion, picked up Alec, and ran off.

* * *

**Confessional: Heroic Sacrifice**

Hannah: Along the way, he mentioned that before he got ran over, he had a funny feeling in him, and shoved me aside. He did so because he didn't want me to get hurt.

Alec: I may be mad about SCIENCE! But when it comes to trying to harm little kids, even I have standards…

* * *

**Ross, Luka, and Ethan**

They searched high and low for the animals.

"Man, going after accidental shiny Pokemon's 100 times easier than finding them." Ethan said.

"Big time…" Ross replied.

"Well, wanna take a break?" Luka asked, as she held out three candy bars.

"Sure. Thanks, Luka!" Ethan said, before noticing someone on his leg. It looked like…

"…The albino mongoose?" Ross replied.

"It's the albino mongoose!" Luka whispered, as to make sure not to scare it away.

"You don't think… It was after our candies?" Ethan asked.

"Well, from what I heard, albino mongooses do have a fixation to cocoa beans. They usually eat chocolate as a suitable substitute." Luka answered.

"You think it's hungry?" Ross asked.

"Maybe…" Ethan said, giving it pieces of his chocolate bar. The mongoose ate it with gusto.

"Well, Luka? You wanna pick it up? You're the animal lover around here." Ross replied.

"Sure… Here, little fellow!" Luka said, and the mongoose lept into Luka's arms.

"Well, should we make our way back to Camp?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, let's!" Luka replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Mongoose GET!**

Luka: (She is holding the mongoose) Now, to not let mom and dad get ahold of him…

* * *

**Tina, Whitney, Punxy, Isaac, and Nerdi**

"Is he… quoting various internet reviewers?" Whitney asked, as Isaac started to punch… the air?

"I AM A MAN!" Isaac punched for no apparent reason, pulling in what appeared to be a plushie of a female with messy black hair, and wearing a headband. **[3]**

"Seems like it…" Tina replied.

"This… contestant… SUCKS!" Isaac yelled out loud, as he threw the doll in the garbage can, and set it ablaze.

"I'm guessing Isaac got a tiny dose of the tranq. He should be back to normal in five, four, three, two…" Punxy replied.

"…Whoa… Where am I? And how come there's a plushie being burned?" Isaac questioned.

"Nevermind the plushie, she seemed to be a tad evil anyway, meow." Nerdi answered.

"And your arm's missing…" Isaac said. Tina gave the arm to Isaac. "Thanks."

"Okay, now that everyone's present and accounted for, what do we do about the situation we're in?" Punxy said.

"Simple… We fight back?" Whitney answered.

"Guys!" yelled out a voice from beyond. They turned around to see Kagura and Selena catching up to them.

"Look what we got here!" Kagura said, as she showed the snake to everyone.

"Awesome as always, Kagura!" Tina replied.

"Aww, thanks!"

"With part of our task complete, what do you say, we head back to camp?" Punxy said.

When the group just got back to camp, Hannah was catching up to them.

"We got a problem!" Hannah yelled out, carrying Alec on her back. "Alec got hit by that jeep!"

Everyone in Punxy's vehicle was shocked.

"They… Ran over Alec?!" Tina yelled out loud.

"He… saved me by shoving me into the bushes, then…" Hannah started to say, before she broke down in tears.

"There, there… We'll see to it that Luka's parents get what they deserve." Whitney replied, hugging Hannah.

* * *

**Confessional: Shocked…**

Hannah: -Sniff- Why did something like this have to happen to Alec?

* * *

Tina: Those… _bastards_! It's very rare that I curse, but something like this happening… I'm at a loss for words right now.

Alec: (His leg is in a cast.) Nothing can keep SCIENCE down!

Luka, Ross, and Ethan came back, with the mongoose in tow.

"Hi, guys! We got mongoose!" Ross shouted out loud, but when seeing Alec being nursed by Hatchet… "The heck happened to Alec?"

"No… They didn't…" Luka started to say, until she was interrupted by a certain voice.

"Bravo, everyone!" Luka's Dad said with a hint of glee, appearing in a jeep. He seemed to have Maxwell, Bob, Vikki, and Yuki tied up. "We captured what appeared to be your friends… Now… Give us the snake and mongoose, and no one will get hurt."

"Why would we?!" Whitney yelled out.

"Because… We can submit them to this!" Luka's Mom then pulled on Yuki's ponytail.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Yuki yelped out in pain.

"Nah… That's too easy. We shall torture them with THIS!" Luka's Dad remarked, showing them a DVD case, wrapped in wrapping paper.

"What? A movie? That's not so bad." Bob said.

"Not just any movie… The worst movie… Ever!" Luka's Dad yelled out, as he tears off the paper.

"Oh my Giddy Aunt! Jersey Shore Vs. The Human—" Hannah started to say, before getting shushed by Tina.

"Quiet, Hannah, wanna give the kids nightmares?" Tina replied.

"Now, unless you want your friends to be damaged for life… You WILL give us the mongoose and snake!" Luka's Mom yelled out. "NOW!"

They had no choice. It was either save the animals, and have their friends tortured, or have the animals killed for profit, but have their friends saved.

"Okay… You win. Here's the snake and mongoose…" Luka sighed, as she handed over the animals. "Sorry, guys."

"Thank you… Well, we'll be on our way, now!" Luka's Dad said, as he started the jeep up.

"Hey! What about our friends?!" Ethan yelled out loud.

"About that… We lied!" Luka's Mom said with a sadistic grin, as the van drove off towards the helicopter. Almost immediately, Ethan gave chase.

"YOU!" Ethan yelled out in pure rage. "GIVE US BACK OUR FRIENDS! NOW!"

"You're a pursuant brat… Here! Have the autistic brat!" Luka's mom yelled out, as she threw Yuki out of the jeep, and onto Ethan, knocking him down.

"Oww…" Ethan yelled out in pain.

"Sorry…" Yuki replied.

Soon enough, the jeep got to the helicopter. Luka ran towards it with pure rage, as tears came down her eyes.

"Someone has to help out Luka. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened with her…" Ross replied.

"Um, guys?" Ethan said, coming back with Yuki. "Where did Hannah go? As well as that green-haired dude?"

"Beats me… All she said was something about a Goth-Bot, whatever that thing is…" Tina replied.

* * *

**Confessional: This is getting intense…**

Tina: Had not been for the fact Luka was going to them, I would go after Luka's folks myself. Nobody hurts my little brother!

* * *

In the helicopter, Luka's parents were taking their prisoners to their rooms until details can be planned out. Along the way, they saw various rare animals trapped in their cages.

"You sadistic monsters…" Bob muttered in his breath.

Once they reached the room, they were tossed inside, as the movie started.

"This'll hold you over until we can get to our destination..." Luka's Dad said, until…

"**WARNING! WARNING! UNAUTHORIZED INTRUDER ON THE LEFT SIDE!" **A voice on a speakerbox yelled out.

"What? Who's on the chopper?!" Luka's Mom yelled out loud, as a security cam showed the intruder.

On the side of the chopper, Luka was holding on for dear life, on a mission not to save the animals, but to also save her friends as well.

"Send out the Bots!" Luka's Dad yelled out loud, as two of the floating bots came out from the doors.

"Like that'll stop me…" Luka replied as she punched one of the bots. But she started to lose her footing.

"Go! GO! FINISH HER OFF!" Luka's Dad yelled out.

The robot knocked at her feet, as she lost her footing, and started to fall towards the ground!

"YES! That pesky worm is FINISHED!" Luka's Mom yelled in glee.

The three campers sighed in sadness. Not only were their friend was a goner, but they didn't know what was gonna happen to them…

Meanwhile, Luka was falling down towards the ground.

"This is only gonna end one way… In pain!" Luka said, as a black streak came towards her…

"Don't worry, Luka! I'm in this fight as well!"

"…Hannah?!" Luka said in surprise. Hannah was flying the Goth-Looking robot back from Episode 3!

"Don't forget me!"

Right beside Hannah's robot appeared to be a flying robotic Bulbasaur from the Pokemon series.

"Punxy?" Luka questioned.

"I'm a fellow animal lover myself, and even I'm shocked!" Punxy said, as he pressed a few buttons, and some vines came out of the Bulbabot, and latched onto the chopper.

Back in the chopper, Luka's Parents were steamed.

"UGH!" Luka's Dad yelled out loud.

Back in the air…

"Ready, Luka?" Hannah asked Luka.

"Ready to take these clowns down!" Luka replied. Hannah pressed some buttons, and the Gothic Robot's Fist came smashing into the chopper! The fist then opened up, and released Luka, who was inside the fist.

"Now… to save my friends." Luka said to herself.

"Okay… You asked for it!" Luka's Dad yelled out loud, as he smashed down a button. Almost instantly, the chopper started to change into what appeared to be a robot of some sorts!

"Ooh, robot on robot action! Nice!" Hannah replied, as she started to remove the spiked wristbands on her robot to reveal they were really spiked yo-yo's!

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Mopphaier Robot, Luka was running away from various robots. She managed to destroy some using a crowbar she was currently holding. She passed by the trapped animals, though.

"Don't worry, guys! I'll be back!" Luka replied.

Soon enough, she found the room that her friends were being locked in. Smashing the door down, she instantly smashed the TV with the crowbar.

"Don't worry guys. Those meanies from Jersey Shore won't be bothering you anymore." Luka said with a smile.

"LUKA!" Bob said, as Luka started to undo the ropes keeping them tied up.

"I saw some escape pods you guys can use. I'll lead the way!" Luka replied, as the four started to make their way to the pods, dodging and destroying robots along the way. When they got to the animals, however.

"Okay, guys. Let's free these guys!" Luka said.

"But… There's only three escape pods… You won't have any room!" Vikki replied.

"Don't worry, I have bigger fish to fry." Luka said, as she smashed a button down labeled _Release all cages_. "I promise I will be back!" Luka then ran off.

Now in the escape pods, they were waiting for them to launch. They told the animals to cooperate with each other.

"Luka? I hope you know what you're doing…" Bob said, holding the mongoose and snake.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, the battle was getting intense. Hannah managed to damage the robot some, as thus Punxy with Razor Leaves.

"Man, these guys are pursuant…" Hannah muttered.

Luka managed to reach the cockpit as to where her parents were controlling the robot.

"Aw, it's our worm of a daughter! I thought you would be DEAD!" Luka's Dad yelled out loud.

"Dead nothing! I already ruined your plans; Hannah there was a distraction!" Luka yelled out loud.

"You WHAT?! Your friends ALWAYS get in the way! No matter, we'll finish you off ourselves!" Luka's Mom said, as the two started to go after her. Luka managed to leap out of the way as she managed to grab the barrels of the guns, and tore them away from their hands, and throwing them to the ground, destroying them.

"Um… Well, we best be leaving now!" Luka's Dad said, as he and Luka's Mom strapped on jetpacks, and flew out an opening.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luka was behind the controls.

"Hannah? Punxy? I'm gonna plan something… I'm gonna have you listen to what I say." Luka replied.

"Very well." Punxy said.

"I'm gonna transform this thing, and fly it high in the air. As soon as I eject, I want you to destroy this thing!" Luka ordered.

"WHAT?!" Hannah yelled out loud.

"I'll be okay, I promise!" Luka said, as she slammed down a button, and the robot transformed into what appeared to be a missile of some sorts. She then pointed the missile into the air. She then strapped into the seat, as she pressed the eject button.

"I know this is not a good time, but WEEEE!" Luka said.

Hannah, noticing that Luka escaped, aimed her shot at the missile. Punxy's robot was gathering up energy via the bulb.

"Time for this Goth to rock!" Hannah shouted out loud, as she shot a beam of energy at the missile. Punxy did so as well…

**KA-BOOM!**

The missile exploded in air. Luka, now falling towards the ground again, was picked up by Hannah.

"And that's that!" Luka replied.

"Yeah. Shame that your parents escaped…" Hannah lamented.

"Not really… Their jetpacks are really solar powered…" Luka replied. "And with it being cloudy as it is…"

* * *

Meanwhile, the jetpacks indeed started to lose power, and they started to crash back on the island. A certain face-painted teen was waiting for them.

"You autistic BRAT! You did this!" Luka's Dad yelled out loud. "It was YOUR plan!"

"Nope! And here's something from this _autistic brat_ I think you deserve!" Yuki said, as she punched him. Luka's Mom started to go after her, but Yuki punched her as well.

* * *

**Confessional: Score one for Yuki!**

Yuki: After today, I think they'll have their karma handed down to them rather hard…

Luka: We saved the animals, and saved my friends!

* * *

A while later, everyone was at the beach. The zoological society picked up the animals, and the police were called, and they were on their way.

"Ugh… We spent all our fortune on that robot, and you brats blew it up!" Luka's Dad yelled out loud.

"Well, you brought it all on yourselves!" Isaac yelled out loud.

"STILL YOUR TONGUE, MR. HAKKIT!" Luka's Mom yelled out loud, but…

"NO! You STILL your tongue, Mr. and Mrs. Mopphaier!" Isaac replied back at them.

"Anyways, we can still make our fortune back!" Luka's Dad said calmly.

"Actually, after what you pulled, the Mopphaier stocks fell at an alarming rate. Plus, all your employees left for greener pastures…" Whitney remarked.

"Whatever… All that will fall upon Luka, the brat." Luka's Mom replied.

"Actually, I'm disowned… Remember?" Luka said."And once someone is kicked out of the family, they're pretty much their own man, or woman!"

"Yeah! And you're likely to get sued by Alec's parents for running him over, and charged for vehicular manslaughter, hit and run, kidnapping, cruelty to animals... Face it, you're finished!" Yuki replied.

Luka's parents were shocked.

"Our… money…" Luka's Mom muttered, as she broke down in tears, as a police boat pulled up.

"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Mopphaier, it's time to go." The police said, as he gave a smile to Luka. After Luka's _former_ parents were boarded up, the boat sped off into the horizion.

"Well, all's well that ends well. Sorry we couldn't have a challenge today." Bob replied.

"Oh, yeah! Speaking of that… Sorry, Alec, but your stay on Total Drama has ended. We can't have you running around on a broken leg." Chris replied.

"It's cool, Chris. Glad I got to teach everyone the ways of SCIENCE, though.

* * *

At the Dock of Shame, Alec was getting ready to leave. Everyone was there to see him off.

"Sorry, Alec. Shame you had to leave like this…" Vikki said.

"It's cool. At least I got to trick some true meanies!" Alec replied.

"We'll miss you!" Hannah said.

"Don't worry; there's a chance I may be brought back for another season!" Alec replied.

He then boarded the Boat.

"Okay, guys… On three… One! Two! Three!" Yuki yelled out loud.

"**FOR SCIENCE!"** Everyone yelled out loud. (Except Selena, who mouthed the word science.)

"Aww… Thanks, guys." Alec grinned, as he removed his glasses, exposing his brown eyes. "SCIENCE back at everyone! BYE!" The boat sped off into the horizion.

"Well, not the way we wanted things to go, but you guys are safe… For now." Chris said.

* * *

Luka was the last one on the Dock. She looked at her gold pendant she was wearing at the start of the contest. She then threw it towards the ocean.

"There… The Mopphaier name is forever erased." Luka said.

"Hey, you coming? Chef Squirrel made a cake to make up for what happened today." Ross replied.

Luka then kissed Ross. "Sure, I could use some cake after today. You go on ahead, I'll catch up; I have some business to take care of first!"

* * *

**Confessional: Cake makes everything better!**

Luka: Sure, I'm technically an orphan now… Or was for a few minutes.

* * *

On the beach, Hannah and Punxy was waiting for Luka to arrive. They were told to wait on the beach to be told something. Soon enough, she arrived, carrying what appeared to be black t-shirts.

"Guys? I called you here to give you something. For bravely risking your lives to save our friends, as well as some cuddly animals, I would love to make you honorary members of the Peaceful Paws." Luka said, as she gave both Hannah and Punxy both a black t-shirt with Luka's logo on it.

"Cool…" Hannah replied.

"Really awesome!" Punxy said.

"Glad you enjoy it!" Luka replied, as Ethan came running up to them.

"Um, Luka? My parents are on the phone… They would like to talk to you." Ethan said.

"Really? About what?" Luka asked.

"Not sure…" Ethan shrugged. "But it sounded important…"

* * *

**Confessional: Can I be a Paw, too?**

Luka: They wanted to talk to me, because they wanted to take me in. After they saw about how I got disowned, they had to talk me into staying with them. I think things are looking up!

Hannah: (She is wearing her Paws shirt) Wow, it's so comfy…

Nerdi: (Her arm is stitched back on) Here's hoping Luka's Parents get what they deserve behind bars!

* * *

Chris is standing on the Dock, ready to give the outro.

"So a lot of cuddly animals were saved, but we lost Alec in the process. Nevertheless, the game continues on. What sort of adventures will we have next time? Find out then, on…"  
"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!"

* * *

Alec has reached the Playa. Waiting for him, was Francis.

"Alec… I just wanna say… I'm sorry if I treated you rotten." Francis said.

"Eh, no harm done. You did get revenge after what Danny did to Nuva?" Alec replied.

"And how! Say… Think you can teach me some SCIENCE tricks?" Francis asked.

"Sure! For one of them, all you have to do is…" Alec began to say.

* * *

**VOTES**

**None due to Medievac.**

* * *

**ELIMINATED: Zero, Peter, Jeanette, Nuva, Danny, Francis, Gina, Xander, Candace, Ugra, Quentin, Omelette, Alec.**

* * *

And Alec is the next one to leave. I originally had him as a villain, who would do a Heel Face turn. I never thought he would be popular, though. Sadly, he's the next one to leave… Hey, at least they got revenge on Luka's Parents, so that counts for something!**  
**

**[1]: This one's for you, Punxy!**

**[2]: This is basically a shoutout to Linkara's review of Amazon's Attack.**

**[3]: Bonnie from SFC makes an appearance, somehow… Yet another shoutout to Atop the Fourth Wall!**

* * *

NEXT TIME: It's That One Boss! Can the campers beat Airman? What about Whitney's Miltank?

BaconBaka OUT!


	33. 31: Here Comes Trouble

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**Yuki's Face Paint: A flower and a Bomb**

This episode, we see who has what it takes to go after Video Game's Toughest Bosses!

Can they defeat Airman?

* * *

Chris is on the Dock, ready to give the intro out.

"Last time on Total Drama Dictionary…"

"I tried to assign the teens some tasks of capturing some animals for the sake of trying to get them off the island, but Luka's folks arrive. They totally scared them off and the teams teamed up to try to save the animals. However, Luka's parents kidnapped Maxwell, Bob, Yuki, and Vikki and held them for ransom to which they faked them out! But still, Luka was a determinator, and saved not just her friends, but the animals as well! Soon after, Luka's parents were arrested, which they deserved it. However, Luka's scumbags managed to hurt Alec, and rather than leave him on the show, it was in his best interest that he would leave Dictionary to get some proper treatment done."

"Now… 13 campers remain. Who can defeat a certain fan… WITHOUT the Leaf Shield? It's Boss Battle time, right here, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!"

(Cue "I Wanna Be Famous"…)

* * *

**Killer Kumquats, Boys Side**

After coming back from some cake, the two boys (and Nerdi) were a bit upset.

"I can't believe Alec had to go out like this…" Ross lamented.

"I know. I wanted to know some good science tricks, too…" Isaac said.

"DAMMIT…" Nerdi cussed. She was currently playing Pokemon Blue on a Gameboy, and… Lost, to an extent.

"What's up with you, Nerdi?" Isaac asked.

"I can't BLOODY BEAT SABRINA!" Nerdi yelled out loud. "Stupid, stinking, stupid Special Stat all being one stat, meow…"

"Ooh, Sabrina! She's a real toughie, all right!" Ross replied.

"So, what's your team, Nerdi?" Isaac asked.

Nerdi hung her head. "I'm… doing a Poison-Type run…"

"Fair enough. I did a Normal Type run with my Mom's Blue game!" Isaac said, consoling the sock puppet.

"So... Boss Battles, huh? I have a secret to admit…" Ross replied, hanging his head. "I… never beat the original Super Mario Bros."

Isaac put a comforting hand on Ross' shoulder.

"It's okay… I never beat it, either. Farthest I can get is World 8-2." Isaac said, before shouting to the heavens… "CURSE YOU, HAMMER BROTHERS!"

* * *

**Confessional: Hammer Bros. NOTHING! Try Slime Climb from DKC2!**

Ross: However, I beat Lost Levels, though… Somehow. On Mario All Stars. Longest hour of my life.

Isaac: I never even beat Mario 3! Betty had to do it for me… I wonder what games they have up in the Afterlife, anyway?

Betty: Well, for one thing, there's no Superman 64! I can tell you that much!

Nerdi: I would LOVE to give the idea of someone making Dark Types into Pokemon a hug!

* * *

**Killer Kumquats, Girls Side**

The four were commenting amongst themselves.

"I still can't believe your parents managed to reach the island, Luka-Senpai!" Kagura replied.

"Tell me about it… At least they're getting their karma handed down to them! That's the main thing, right?" Luka said, with a smile on her face.

"Well, since you're out of a family, and potentially, a home, where will you live?" Vikki asked in concern.

"It's okay. Me and Ethan's parents talked it over, and they agreed that I would stay over there for a while." Luka answered. "They're rooting for me in secret."

"Well, that's good." Selena said with a fake smile.

"But still, those former Mopphaier phones…" Vikki said.

"You had one as well? I'm sorry… I promise you, I will give you a _full refund_!" Luka replied.

"Aw, thanks!" Vikki said.

* * *

**Confessional: Why bother with a cell phone? Who do I need to call?**

Kagura: Luka-Senpai is very lucky to get out of there… I wonder what punishments await her former parents, anyway?

Luka: I think I'll be at home with Ethan's parents… They even agreed on me keeping my piercings! Thing is… How can I tell the Peaceful Paws that I'm moving into a new town?

Vikki: Luka is really brave. Who else would risk their life to save their friends from a helicopter?

Selena: Ugh… Luka should be out of the streets…

* * *

**Scurvy Shrimp, Boys Side**

Maxwell, and Bob were laying on their beds, shaking. Ethan and Yuki were making some sorta… something, while stuffing stuff into a blender.

"I still can't believe the gall of Luka's parents! Making fun of Autistics is really bad enough, but to FORCE a young kid like Bob to watch Jersey Shore Vs.—" Yuki said, before being interrupted.

"NO! NO! DON'T SPEAK OF THAT NAME!" Bob yelled out in fear.

"This is worse than that anime ending with the nice boat! Granted, it was a nice boat, but still…" Maxwell said in fear.

"Oops… Sorry, sweeties…" Yuki said.

"Poor guys… If only we could delve into their self-conciousness…" Ethan replied.

"And that's why I have an idea! When I was younger, I went downstairs after bedtime due to a nightmare about me and my former school. My parents were still up, watching a scary movie. I was gonna tell them about my dream, when I saw a death scene in said movie… It scared me so bad, my mom made this for me." Yuki said, while adding more spoonfuls of sugar, into a blender.

"Which is…" Ethan asked.

"Cookies-N-Cream Flavored Bacon strips!" Yuki answered. "I asked Chef Squirrel if he could fry up some bacon for me, because I knew this was gonna happen eventually."

"Fair enough. So, how do we snap Maxwell and Bob out of their trance?" Ethan asked.

"Well…" Yuki said, before getting close to Maxwell…

"What are you doing?" Ethan asked again in concern.

"Watch this…" Yuki said, before taking a more cheery tone. "YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON TINA!" Somehow, that snapped Maxwell out of his scared trance long enough.

"Wait, what? WE ARE JUST—" Maxwell didn't finish, before getting a mouthful of bacon in his mouth, thanks to Yuki. Soon after… "Whoa… the heck happened? All I remember is going into the bathroom before me and Bob were…"

"Yep, he's back to normal." Ethan said. "Now… For Bob."

Ethan then got close to Bob. "So… I heard you liked Hannah, huh?"

Bob overheard that, despite his current state. "FOR THE LOVE OF CAKE, IT's NOT—" Bob was then given the bacon treatment. "Wow… The heck was that about? All I remember is going to the bathroom…"

"Wait… Both of Maxwell and Bob's stories involved the bathroom… I better take a look, anyway." Yuki said, before leaving for the bathroom. A few minutes later, Yuki came back, looking shocked, and holding a large stick. She then took one of the bacon strips for herself.

* * *

**Confessional: What kinda horror was in there?!**

Yuki: Apparently, they hid a DVD Player in the boys room for them to play at a set time, and Maxwell and Bob were the unlucky ones… Thankfully, I disposed of it, and the disc as well. What was on it? Well, thanks a lot, Luka's Dad… At least I should have sweet dreams about a certain someone tonight… (She sighs with a smile.) Aww… Ethan. Oh, wait! Did I say that out loud?

Maxwell: Now that's taken care of, I'm so glad to be done with today. Here's hoping tomorrow's better… Knowing my luck, we may have to take down a street gang, or something.

Bob: I'm sure gonna miss that mongoose and snake. Thankfully, they're at a safe place, where they belong!

Ethan: Me and Yuki make a good team! She's so nice, and cool… But she did promise me that she'll find someone for me. Only ones that's potentially left are Vikki and Selena.

* * *

**Scurvy Shrimp, Girls Side**

The three girls were currently reading books. Hannah was reading something titled "Gothic Charm School". Whitney was reading a book titled "The Zirisian Princess and the Sea Serpent. " And as for Tina…

"So, Tina… What you reading?" Hannah said, looking up from her book.

"Oh, nothing much… Just a novelization of Megaman 3!" Tina smiled sheepishly.

"Mind if I see it, Tina?" Whitney asked.

"Uh… You better not. It contains graphic details of the Robot Masters dying and exploding." Tina replied, before having the book swiped from her.

Whitney read from the book. "_Sometimes, your love interest likes certain genres of anime. For a good cuddle, a good anime like Ouran High School Host Club is suggested._ …The heck?" Whitney said, as she saw the real title of the book, "_Tips, Tricks, and Hints on Dating a Geek"._

"Wait, you're in love with…" Hannah began to say, before thinking… "_Hmm… Of all the boys still single, only Ethan and Maxwell qualify. Unless Tina is bisexual, then it's most likely Yuki…"_

"Yeah, I'm kinda falling deeply in love with Maxwell, and I wanted some advice. I don't know much about dating before… Tina replied.

"Well, when first met Isaac, I knew I was in love with him from the word GO." Whitney said, before putting a hand on Tina's shoulder. "But we'll be there to help out in your pursuit of happiness and love!"

"You can count on me too, Tina!" Hannah replied. "This little Babybat will make sure you WIN Maxwell's heart!"

"I'm not sure what a Babybat is, but thanks!" Tina said.

* * *

**Confessional: Love Quest START!**

Hannah: Yep! I shall do everything in my power to hook up Maxwell and Tina! Oh… Before anyone asks, a Babybat is a term for a young Goth, like me.

Tina: Here's hoping Hannah and Whitney know what they're doing…

Whitney: Think this is gonna end up in pain?

* * *

In the middle of the night, Bob was struggling in his sleep, when all of a sudden, he woke up in a huff. Walking outside to get a breath of fresh air, he saw Kagura, looking at the stars. She then noticed the young kid.

"Hey, Bob-Kun… What you still doing up?" Kagura asked.

"Well… I had another nightmare… This time, it involved my brother hitting on me with a frozen steak." Bob sadly said.

Kagura was shocked. "Did that baka hit on you with a real frozen steak?"

Bob sadly shook his head.

"Well, then… If I ever meet him, he'll wish he never messed with me! You're practically my younger brother now, Bob-Kun!" Kagura said. "But in the meantime, we gotta get you back to bed!"

"But… What if I have another nightmare?" Bob asked.

"Well, I shall sing you a song I used to sing to my little brother when he had problems sleeping! I" Kagura said, as they quietly entered the Shrimp's Boys Side. Bob crawled into bed, as Kagura began to sing…

**Kagura**

_Hoisted above the Roof Tops are the Carp Streamers_

_The big black carp up there: That one is the Father…_

_See the Smaller Red Carp there? They are his Children_

_See all of them swimming in the sky, So merrily… **[1]**_

During the song, Bob kept on getting more sleepy, until finally, he was asleep. Kagura kissed him on the forehead, and smiled.

""Oyasumi Nasai, Bob-Kun…" Kagura said in a soft whisper.

* * *

**Confessional: What a sweet song.**

Bob: Kagura's song helped! The next dream I had, was me and Hannah at a seafood place for a date… (He suddenly realizes) Oh, crap! You didn't hear any of that! But that song reminds me of fish in a way.

Kagura: It feels nice to sing a lullaby to Bob-Kun, after what he's been through, the poor guy.

* * *

Early the next morning, the Campers were busy eating breakfast… However, one of the teens found something in the back.

"Hey, guys! Look what I found!" Whitney said, taking out a Karaoke Player. They were surprised.

"Cool! Is this a Karaoke Player 3000! It's the coolest of them all!" Kagura replied.

"They say this baby has over 9000 songs!" Tina read the pamphlet. "Not sure what the Japanese's obsession is with the number 9000, but okay!"

"So… Who shall take first crack at it?" Vikki said.

"Hmm…" Maxwell said, before looking at Tina. "What about you? Surely you made some silly songs with game lyrics?"

"I don't know…" Tina said, unsure about herseif.

* * *

**Confessional: I'm a Song and Dance can!**

Tina: To be fair, I do have Japanese blood in me, with my dad being Japanese and all. I still miss my mom and dad, but being with my friends really helped me out a lot. Now… Let's see if I can recreate some lyrics to a very familiar foe that is holding a floating surfboard…

* * *

Tina was holding the microphone, singing her heart out to a rock song, very familiar to her. However, she was supplying her own lyrics…

**Tina**

_If I only had the Gum Shooter_

_Then voting her off would be really Easy_

_No matter what we try, how we try, we can't vote off Nakia!_

_We Can't Vote off Nakia_

_Her snobbish comments always makes us cry!_

_And with her allying with Kasimar_

_We are royally sure we will fry!_

_We even tried calling Cragmite_

_But even he couldn't save us!_

_So, for the sake of victory_

_We shall save our Immunity Idol for as long as we can! **[2]**_

Everyone was watching Tina sing with ease. However, the moment ruiner himself came into the room.

"Very nice, Tina… You would had been a good plan for a potential Season 3 I had in mind." Chris said.

Tina instantly stopped the music. "Aww, Chris?! I was getting to the good part!"

"But the tune of that song can give us a hint to what today's challenge is… Now, let's head over to the Arena Building… Bomb free, or course!" Chris said, as everyone followed him.

* * *

In the Arena Building, they saw that the Virtual Reality machine from the Kirby Challenge was out.

"So, I guess it's another VR Challenge, huh?" Luka asked.

"Correct you are! Now, to give you guys some hints on what this Challenge is gonna be…" Chris said, before pressing some buttons. "Now… Can anyone guess THESE infamous foes?"

On screen, what appeared to be a pink cow appeared on screen.

"Hey, is that Miltank?" Isaac asked Whitney.

"Yep… That's a yep." Whitney said.

The screen then shown what appeared to be a Xenomorph with wings.

"Eep!" Ross yelped, hiding behind Luka.

"Well, if you haven't figured it out by now, you'll be facing Video Gaming's most BRUTAL, CHALLENGING BOSSES YET!" Chris said.

"So, what are the rules, Chris-Sensei?" Kagura asked.

"Well, what a good question! Here's a cookie!" Chris said, tossing what appeared to be a fudge-striped cookie. "What? I can't keep up with the cookie parodies forever…"

"So… I'm guessing if we die, we don't earn a point, meow?" Nerdi asked.

"I was getting to that! Anyways, in these chambers, you'll face a boss. If you manage to beat a boss, you'll give a point to your team. First team to earn enough points wins the challenge! Now, anymore questions?"

No one rose their hands.

"Okay. Now, the bosses are randomized, so you'll never know what'll come up…" Chris said. "So, if you face Giygas, well… We have some fresh changes of underwear ready for you when you emerge."

Before entering her pod, Yuki was a bit confused, and whispered into Tina's ear. "Tina? What's a Giygas?"

Tina sighed, then whispered something into Yuki's ear, until finally, Yuki was as white as her namesake. "Um… Too much information?"

* * *

**Confessional: Maybe…**

Yuki: Jeepers… I wish I never asked.

Tina: I thought she would be okay with it! Stupid, stupid me… (She slaps her forehead.)

* * *

Isaac awoke in what appeared to be a room, more suited for a daycare. He was wearing a fanny pack, with Nerdi along for the ride for some reason.

"Okay… Where are we?" Isaac asked Nerdi.

"Not sure… Hey, look! A wizard, meow!" Nerdi replied.

Suddenly, the Wizard noticed the former Hikki, and his puppet pal.

"YOU! You… aren't welcome here! Hand over the puppet… please?" The wizard yelled out.

"No way, meow! Last time that happened, I got chopped to bits by some mean dude!" Nerdi replied.

"Aw… SICK!" The wizard yelled out. However…

"YAWN!" Another person yawned, and revealed himself to be what appeared to be a turtle. He had a puff of red hair, his shell was spiky, and he had spiked wristbands, like Hannah's.

"Oh, dear… What do I do? Master Bowser is awake, and we have uninvited guests…" The wizard said to himself. The turtle, known as Baby Bowser, was NOT in a good mood.

"Kamek! It's too noisy in here! Me wanna sweepy-bye!" Baby Bowser yelled out loud. Isaac and Nerdi couldn't help but giggle.

All of a sudden, Baby Bowser stomped on the wizard, known as Kamek, until he was flat enough to be kicked aside like a piece of paper.

"Well, we totally have a problem, Nerdi…" Isaac said in a worried tone.

"Yeah, ditto." Nerdi replied back.

After Baby Bowser's stomping party, he then noticed Isaac and Nerdi.

"Huh? A talking cat toy? Wooks like fun! Mine! MINE!" Baby Bowser yelled out loud, as he lept into the air, and tried to stomp on Isaac. Luckily, said stomp managed to miss Isaac, but caused a shock wave, knocking Isaac off his feet, and losing Nerdi in the process. She was in a bubble.

"This can't be that bad…" Nerdi said, in the bubble, until there was an uninvited guest in the bubble.

A puppy holding a pancake looked at Nerdi. Then, all of a sudden, a megaphone emerged from its head.

"P-P-Please don't…" Nerdi said in a scared tone.

However, the Puppy started to play Beethoven's 2nd.

"_Fried Chicken is really swell…"_

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" **screamed out Nerdi. "Isaac! Not to be annoying, but… HELPHELPHELPHELPHELPHELP!"

Isaac, seeing his puppet friend, lept into the air, punched the bubble freeing Nerdi, and stomped the ground, causing a shockwave. It managed to knock Baby Bowser off his feet. "You okay, Nerdi?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine… Thanks, Isaac." Nerdi said, with relief in her voice.

"So… Now that we know how to damage him, care to help out?" Isaac said, as he lept into the air, and smashed the ground… two more times, knocking down Baby Bowser down for the count. All of a sudden, Kamek was back.

"Isaac? What did you do?" Kamek yelled out.

"He attacked me! I was just defending myself!" Isaac said.

"Master Bowser! Let me lend you a hand!" Kamek replied.

"Oh, dear… This is turning into a tag battle, isn't it…" Nerdi said to Isaac.

All of a sudden, Kamek spread some magic on Baby Bowser, and all of a sudden, he knocked Isaac and Nerdi far off.

* * *

Somewhere, outside the castle grounds…

"Dang… What happened?" Isaac asked.

"Well, Mr. Wizard spread some kinda magic on Baby Bowser, and… all fluff broke loose." Nerdi responded.

"Well, what do we do now? Where's Baby Bowser?" Isaac said, as Nerdi tapped him on the shoulder, just in time to see what appeared to be Baby Bowser emerging from the rubble, as big as Godzilla. Isaac's expression was good as any.

"Well… -BLEEP-."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere above the clouds, Maxwell was walking up a staircase of clouds. Looking around, Maxwell felt his stomach mumble.

"Jeepers, these clouds shapes are making me hungry…" Maxwell said, as he continued to climb the fluffy staircase. At the top was a giant brown cloud, sleeping. Maxwell tapped on said brown cloud, as the cloud began to rumble. Was it a cloudquake?"

"Are you a young male named Maxwell? And are you on a show called Total Drama Dictionary?" The cloud said, with a booming voice.

"Um, yeah. I'm a Maxwell, and I am on Total Drama Dictionary."

"I had money riding on Peter, and you had to mess it up by complaining about your hat!" The giant cloud said.

"Wait, you were rooting on Peter? But he's a complete jerk!" Maxwell replied.

"Jerk nothing! I could have proved that graphics made games! But thanks to you and that clown, all of that is ruined now! And it's all your fault!" The cloud yelled out loud. "But I can't expect you to understand…"

"Wait, why am I arguing with a giant cloud? All I wanna do is fight the boss. Not play 20 questions with you." Maxwell said.

"Well, you're in luck… King McClean said, if any campers showed up, I should beat them to a pulp. I got lucky, by having one of cotton candy's friends show up, for you see… I AM THE BOSS!"

"Eep." Maxwell replied.

"MWAHAHAHAH! Today calls for a 99% Chance of your defeat!" The cloud said, as he emerged and showed himself. His description showed him as a brownish cloud with a face on it, and with arms.

"Double eep…" Maxwell replied.

* * *

In another place, Tina was walking down what appeared to be… pink pipes. (Or we hope they're pink pipes…)

"At least I have my sandals on…" Tina said to herself.

At the end of the walkway, appeared to be an eyeball. The iris transformed into what appeared to be Tina's face.

"Okay… This is the most insane mirror yet. My mouth isn't even moving!" Tina said, before a crab machine being piloted by a blonde, chubby kid emerged out of nowhere. "Hey! Down in front!"

"Tina! Are you surprised? It's me! Pokey! I assist the—" The blonde kid named Pokey started to say, but Tina interrupted him.

"No, not really. I played this game before, and… I saw this coming from a while away." Tina said to Pokey.

"Aww, **COME ON**! You're supposed to be scared poopless! Aw, whatever… Giygas, meet Tina. Tina, meet Giygas… Let's get it on… Spoilsport."

"Wow, I guess I really broke Pokey's spirit…" Tina said to herself.

* * *

Bosses the three are facing:

Isaac: Baby Bowser from Yoshi's Island

Maxwell: Huff N Puff from Paper Mario

Tina: Giygas from Earthbound

* * *

Ouch… Going up against Giygas, huh? Tina's in for a big battle… And so is everyone else.

The Audience can't grasp the breath-taking cliffhanger!

**[1]**: The song Kagura sung to Bob was Koinobori, a Japanese song.

**[2]**: The song Tina was singing was "I Can't Beat Airman".

NEXT TIME: The bosses are fought!


	34. 32: Boss Rush

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This episode, we continue on our quest to beat the bosses!

Item No. 2, anyone?

* * *

Chris is smiling, while watching the screens.

"Hi. In case you're just joining us, we sent our teens into the virtual world to defeat video game's most toughest bosses… Let's pick someone at random… Um…" Chris said.

* * *

In some dark and dismal futuristic place, a tank was driving kinda erractically. It's driver was…

"Okay… I KNOW I can figure out the controls…" Hannah said to herself. "But, let's see what songs are on the radio!" Hannah then pressed a button, as some rock music started playing.

_Sometimes when your scared to take a look… _**[1]**

"Yeah…no. Not in the mood for AC/DC today." Hannah said, switching to another station, with some piano playing in the background.

_So I'm standing here in the pouring rain, where the—" _**[2]**

Hannah immeately switched to another station. "Jeepers, that guy really needs to get his mouth washed out with soap. Even more than Zero. The London Undergound can't be that bad, can it?" Suddenly some Japanese J-Pop starts playing.

_Sugar Sugar Candy, in my mouth, stay home watch TV…_

"Perfect…" Hannah smiled, as she began to sing along. "_A cute boy singer is singing like a man, I have nothing to do…_"

* * *

**Confessional: I want some sugar, too…**

Hannah: I have kinda a guilty pleasure to share… I'm a fan of Shonen Knife. I can't help it, I just love their music! Even if most of their songs involve food.

* * *

In a Circus tent, Luka was walking around.

"Okay, I can't find my seat, for the life of me." Luka said to herself. "Maybe my seat is that green patched-up beanbag chair over there?"

Luka then went over to the "beanbag chair", and sat down. "Not really comfy, but at least I have a good view. Bring on the clowns!"

All of a sudden, the beanbag chair started to… inflate? It wasn't a beanbag chair at all! Knocking Luka on the ground, it was now towering the rebellious teenager.

"Oh, dear… Not more intruders… And you're one of the pin-cushion types, too… Well, see how strong and big Mr. Patch is!" The green thing, known as Mr. Patch, said to Luka.

"Eh, I dealt with my parents a day ago. And their robot was bigger than you!" Luka replied.

"You want bigger? You got it!" Mr. Patch said, as a subtitle appears on the screen…

**Mr. Patch: Strange Wobbly Inflatable Thing**

"Yep… That's big, all right." Luka said, as a subtitle appears on screen…

**Luka: Royally Screwed Rebellious Animal Lover**

"So… What do you think?" Mr. Patch replied.

"Well, if I'm gonna get creamed by a Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade wannabe, so be it…" Luka said.

"Fair enough." Mr. Patch said, as he started to make his way towards the teen.

Seeing Mr. Patch come her way, Luka took what appeared to be a piercing from her pocket, and threw it at one of the patches on Mr. Patch.

"Doh! You found a weak spot!" Mr. Patch yelled out. "But I planned for this!"

Luka felt some rumbling, and she dodged in time to see what appeared to be a boxing glove on a spring, almost hitting Luka.

"Aww, no fair!" Luka yelled out! "It's not like I can fly!"

"Fair enough… Here's a jetpack. Make of it what you will!" Mr. Patch said.

Taking the jetpack, Luka put it on. "Okay… How did mom and dad operate this thing?"

Luka pressed some buttons, and jetted up into the air.

"WHHHHHOOOOOOAAAAAHHHHH!" Luka screamed.

* * *

Somewhere in a large and dark room with white and blue squares, Vikki was wondering around.

"Okay, where am I? And what was the deal with these leaves I found?" Vikki said to herself, holding two giant leaves.

Stepping on a giant white square, it along with the other squares started to jet upwards.

"Whoa, what's gonna happen now…" Vikki said to herself, as what appeared to be a Jack in the Box appeared from the ceiling chute. It was marked "Rejects" for a good reason.

"A Jack in the Box? Really?" Vikki asked. However, the Jack in the Box started to grow in size, until…

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed the Jack in the Box, as it revealed itself to look like something out of a horror movie. Vikki was sweating bullets.

"What kinda… PSYCHO thought that boss up?!" Vikki yelled out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: Nightmare Fuel**

Vikki: Granted, I don't play a lot of games, but who thought that boss was a good idea? Could be worse, I could be facing Pyramid Head.

* * *

In a giant tube, Bob was staring down.

"It… looks like a long way down." Bob said, before being hit by drool. "The heck was that?"

Bob looked up to see what appeared to be a Xenomorph-like creature with wings looking at Bob.

Bob, who was holding a gun at the time, tried to fire at the Xenomorph, but he got knocked down into the tube.

"Well, I'm screwed. How can I shoot something while falling?" Bob asked himself, as he started to fire rapidly, not caring what he shot.

The Xenomorph-creature, known as Meta-Ridley, knocked Bob aside.

"Like you have room to growl; you have wings, dude!" Bob said, as he began to start shooting Meta-Ridley.

* * *

On a snow slope, Yuki was attached to a snowboard.

"So… All I have to do is snowboard a tough opponent? Doesn't seem too bad!" Yuki said to herself. However, a giant snowman came crashing down from the heavens.

"What? Not a talker?" Yuki asked.

The snowman just looked at her, as a dog flying a hot air balloon came down.

"3! 2! 1! GO!"

The snowman took off like a rocket, as Yuki followed suit…

* * *

Chris was watching the challenge with glee. "Who knew Yuki would get the boss associated with snow?" Chris said, as Whitney was crawling out of her pod.

"Okay… That sucked." Whitney said.

"Okay, what happened? I was kinda distracted…" Chris asked Whitney.

"Well…" Whitney began to start to say…

* * *

_Whitney has just saved a miniature Whitney, and gave it a jetpack._

"_Be careful, little guy!" Whitney said, before turning her attention to the giant generator in front of her. "Okay, what's the story with this?"_

_The generator then started to "awaken", as it turned its attention towards Whitney._

"_Wow, more than meets the eye, huh? I'm guessing it's a Decepticon…" Whitney said to herself, as the robot shot her into the wall, and into an electrified pool of water, electrocuting her into ash. All that was left was ash, and her eyeballs, which blinked._

_**YOU FLUFFED IT!**_

* * *

"…And that's what happened." Whitney finished her tale.

"Funny, since I thought you would last longer. Well, you're still out of the challenge, though." Chris commented.

"So…" Whitney said, taking out some popcorn. "Who shall we focus on?"

"Right now… We shall see what happens when a daydreamer meets an incredible pretty girl…" Chris said.

* * *

Ethan was standing outside a Gym, with six Pokemon standing near him.

"From the environment, I can guess I know who I'm battling…" Ethan said to his friends.

"_Nonsense… We can take it out, still…" _A Scyther named Slicer said.

"_This'll be more fun than seeing a Team Rocket member get humiliated!" _A Gastly named Cragmite replied.

"_Um, why does it say "Abandon all hope of Victory, ye who enter here" graffitied on the wall?" _A Spearow named GreenParrot asked.

"_This gal has a Palkia. I just know it!_" A Dunsparce named Lallama said.

"_Yeah… We're in for a fun battle, for sure_." A Togepi named Xebla replied.

"_Well, let's enter?" _A Quilava named Bad-Asp said. **[3]**

"Very well, then… Let's enter!" Ethan replied, recalling all his Pokemon except Slicer.

It was a large place, with a long hallway. At the end of said hallway, was a pink-haired girl, about Ethan's age.

"Hi, I'm Whitney!" The Pink haired girl, named Whitney said.

"A bit different from the Whitney I know…" Ethan said to himself.

"YOU! I saw you on Total Drama! Everyone was into Pokemon…" Whitney started to say, until Ethan interrupted her.

"…So you got into it, too?" Ethan asked.

"HEY! How did you know what I was gonna say? Anyways… I'm warning you, I'm good! GO! CLEFAIRY!" Whitney said, throwing out a Clefairy into the field.

"Go to it, Slicer!" Ethan said, as Slicer took to the field. "Slicer! Wing Attack!"

Slicer took to the pink puffball of cute, by attacking it somehow with its wings. Whitney was a bit worried, but her Clefairy shook it off.

"Clefairy! Metronome!" Whitney yelled out loud.

Slicer took a look to see what attack could come out of Metronome. Soon enough…

A black energy started to take Slicer by surprise, as he got hit by a clawing move of some sort?

"Okay... HOW can a pink puffball suddenly distort space randomally?" Ethan shouted out loud. "What's next, a pink cow?"

Cragmite came out of his Pokeball. "_Shh! Don't jinx it_!"

Slicer, surprising, was still standing after that attack.

"Now, Slicer! Another wing attack!" Ethan shouted out loud. Slicer managed to knock out Clefairy.

"Clefairy! Return!" Whitney yelled out loud. "But, I'm just warming up! GO! MILTANK!"

The Pokemon opened, as it revealed to be a pink cow.

"Where did I see that before?" Ethan said to himself, before thinking hard.

* * *

_She also saw what appeared to be a plush Miltank._

_"Aww, Mick? You shouldn't have…" Whitney smiled, holding back tears. Isaac walked up to her._

_"Childhood toy?" Isaac asked._

_"A toy that my Grandma gave my younger brother before she died. She was a fan of the Pokemon series." Whitney answered._

_"Wow… You really are Whitney, now." Isaac said with a smirk._

* * *

"Hey! That's the doll my friend Whitney has!" Ethan said.

"_I get the feeling that thing will hurt us… A lot." _Cragmite said to Ethan.

* * *

**Confessional: MOOOOOO-VE IT! Sorry, bad pun.**

Ethan: I did some research, and Ethan was the name of the HeartGold/SoulSilver male trainer. Kinda ironic, that.

* * *

In the middle of the shaft, Bob kept on shooting Ridley, until he flew up.

"Huh? Why is he flying up?" Bob asked himself, before looking down. "Oh… that." Bob then took out a sign labeled "This is gonna hurt…", waved bye-bye towards the camera, and fell down into the shaft…

**Game Over**

* * *

Bob crawled out of his pod, and sat next to Whitney. "Well, could had went better…"

"Yeah, very. Popcorn?" Whitney said, holding a bag of popcorn.

* * *

Hannah was currently driving her tank. Somehow, her tank got switched with another tank.

"Okay… How did my friend take this thing on when she was young…" Hannah said, as she started to remember something…

_An 8 year old girl wearing a cooking apron was playing a game where she was battling a purple tank with her own tank… And was losing to an extent. Hannah was watching her._

"_Aww, dang it! This boss is SOOO Hard!" the 8 year old lamented, as she turned to Hannah. "What would you do?"_

"_Well, Xylia… I would get out of my tank, and punch the evil tank so hard, it gets punched into another game!" Hannah replied._

"_Eh, the chances of you punching a tank into another dimension is totally the same as me going on international TV with pink hair!" Xylia explained._

"_As thus me taking on a giant robot using another giant robot!" Hannah said, as the two girls laughed._

"I wonder if Xylia is on a reality show, now…" Hannah said, as she started to step out of her tank. Running towards the enemy tank's gun, she then punched it hard enough for it to be sent beyond the horizion.

"Not the way it's supposed to be beaten, but hey!" Hannah said, as she began to disappear…

**BATTLE COMPLETE**

* * *

Somewhere else, Selena was walking up a flight of stairs.

"Ugh… Someone has to make an elevator for this tower…" Selena complained. When she reached the top, he went into some house on top. Going into the house, she opens a treasure chest, containing a Gem Box.

"Ooh, ritzy." Selena said to herself, and walked outside. Soon enough, a group of people came walking up the tower.

"Master Chris' Treasure… Return it… now…" They all said in unison.

"No! In fact, I may just wear this ring right here!" Selena said, as she put on a ring, causing her to glow. Soon enough, a ghost in a sheet started to approach her, as it attacked her.

"_Okay, lameoid, just shock me, or burn me, and take me out…" _Selena said to the ghost in a sheet.

The Ghost shocks Selena… However, it got bounced back at the ghost, damaging IT.

"What the hell? Did that bolt… deflect off me?!" Selena said in anger. "UGH! I'm gonna be here all day!"

* * *

In the middle of Ethan vs. Whitney, Whitney's Miltank managed to take out three of Ethan's Pokemon. Right now, Cragmite was in the middle of the field.

"_This shouldn't be a problem… After all, Stomp IS a normal type move…" _Cragmite said, as he was promptly stomped flat by Miltank. _"…I stand corrected."_

Ethan recalled Cragmite back in his Pokeball.

"Okay, there HAS to be a way to stop that pink cow… Ethan said to himself. "Luckilly, it's paralyzed right now." Throwing a Pokeball onto the field, GreenParrot came out.

"_Whoa! That thing took out a Ghost? Dang, that guy's tough!"_ GreenParrot said to himself.

"GreenParrot! Arial Ace! Take that cow down!" Ethan shouted out loud, as GreenParrot contacted the cow. Miltank was paralyzed and couldn't attack.

"One more time should do it!" Ethan said, as GreenParrot arial aced Miltank one more time, knocking it out. Whitney then got to her knees, and started to… cry?

"WAAAAAHHHHH!" Whitney was crying her eyes out, as Ethan went up to her.

"Whitney? I gotta admit, that was one of the wildest battles yet, even I am impressed! And your Pokemon did good!" Ethan said, calming Whitney down.

"-Sniff- Really?" Whitney asked.

"Really." Ethan said, with a smile.

"Well, if you say so… I say you deserve the victory! Also… Good luck with Yuki!" Whitney said, as Ethan faded away.

**BATTLE COMPLETE!**

* * *

**Confessional: Whitney's a Ethan/Yuki shipper?**

Ethan: Even fictional characters are supporting me and Yuki together? Wow… Who else supports the idea?

* * *

Yuki was snowboarding down the slope, as she threw a bomb at the snowboarding snowman. Sure enough, it was defeated.

"Yuki, the Snowgirl, had a good supply of bombs! With some real cute glasses, some wristbands, and two eyes as black as coal…" Yuki sung, as she was teleported out.

**BATTLE COMPLETE!**

* * *

Selena was almost done with her battle, until Magimaster pulled an ace out of his sleeve. All of a sudden a blue dome of energy surrounded Selena, and in an instant, she was knocked out.

**GAME OVER**

* * *

Selena climbed out of her pod, and went towards the exit.

"Hey, Selena? You wanna stay for the rest of the challenge? This Earthbound stuff's getting rather creepy!" Hannah asked.

"No thanks… I rather go outside and tan, but thanks for the offer!" Selena said (with a lie), as she left the Arena Building.

* * *

**Confessional: Expect some bitching about nerdy stuff in 3, 2, 1…**

Selena: Me? Join THEM in watching a nerdy show about nerdy people? No, thank you!

* * *

Tina did her hardest to defeat Pokey, who was in his mech suit. Suddenly…

"I understand you're trying to be a hero… Well, it'll be a gazillion years before you're adopted!"

Tina, in an angry matter, launched another bottle rocket into Pokey, blowing him into the horizion. However, some of the shrapnel turned off the "Devil's Machine…" All of a sudden…

"Tina…Tina…Tina…Tina… Thank you… I thought he would never shut up…" A spooky voice said.

"Giygas?" Tina replied.

"But I have orders… Try to grasp this attack!" Giygas said.

"Hoo Boy…" Tina replied.

* * *

Ross was high above the clouds, as he reached a shutter. Entering it, he saw that he was toe-to-toe with a blue robot that looked like he had football armor on. In the middle of his body was a yellow fan. His name was Airman, infamous for "hoarding the Item No. 2".

"So, think you're on Cloud 9, don't you? This isn't the Seventh Heaven!" Airman said to Ross.

"Eh, that show was kinda boring… That and Gilmore Girls." Ross replied.

"Now what kind of fanfictions can I do?!" Airman yelled out loud. "Whatever, I'm gonna prove to you that I am unbeatable!"

Airman then launched a stream of tornados. Ross shot at Airman with his megabuster, damaging him. After about three times, Airman jumped into the air, and tried to land on Ross. Luckilly, he dodged Airman's attack. He then shot three more streams of tornados at Ross. The fight lasted for a good three minutes, until finally…

"Owww…" Airman crashed on the wall, and exploded… However, his body remained.

"Game Over, man." Ross said, before noticing Airman still intact. "You okay, dude?"

**Get Equipped With Air Shooter**

* * *

Isaac was throwing giant eggs at Giant Baby Bowser.

"Isaac! He's coming for us!" Nerdi said, in a worried tone.

"Just gotta get it right… And…" Isaac said, as he threw the egg… hitting Baby Bowser, defeating him, and bringing him down to his normal size. Kamek came back.

"Aww, no fair! You're such a meanie! Someday, we'll be back! Mwahahah!" Kamek then scooped up Baby Bowser and flew off to the horizion.

"I look forward to it, Kamek." Isaac said to himself.

**BATTLE COMPLETE**

* * *

Isaac crawled out of his pod, at the same time Vikki was crawling out of hers.

"Why didn't I get the memo that thing was gonna disappear on me?" Vikki said.

"Heck, I didn't get the memo about Bowser growing in size." Isaac replied.

"Anyways, congrats on winning! I… kinda got squashed at the last minute." Vikki lamented.

"It's okay! Some of these bosses were there before we were born, and some of them… We were kinda babies during their prime!" Isaac said, sitting next to Whitney.

"Really cool that you thought Bowser who was boss!" Whitney remarked.

"Yeah, he threw that egg at Bowser, and…" Nerdi started to say, until there was a flash on screen.

"Looks like Kagura's up to bat…" Bob replied.

* * *

In some kinda temple, some white-haired creature, looking a bit human, stopped Kagura in her track.

"Look who it is…" The white-haired creature said. "I… who are you?"

"Um… I'm Kagura from Dictionary. Who are you, even?" Kagura asked.

"Not that it matters… I'm the Demon Lord who rules over this land. You may call me… Ghirahim." The white-haired creature called Ghirahim said.

"Ghi-ro… Ghi-ra… Sorry. I'm no good with some names. Can I call you Lord G?" Kagura asked.

"Lord G? LORD G?!" Ghirahim yelled out loud, as he teleported towards Kagura.

"Um… I have a boyfriend!" Kagura yelled out loud.

"Because of that, I should beat you within an inch of your life…" Ghirahim said.

Brandishing her sword, Kagura ran towards Ghirahim, but…

Ghirahim defeated Kagura with a single strike.

"Oww… Baka…"

**Game Over**

* * *

Luka managed to get ahold of the controls, and is currently in the middle of her battle. Luckily, she found a gun with its ammo being thumbtacks. It was currently a dogfight of epicness.

"Okay… Just one more patch left to hit…" Luka said, taking aim… And hitting the patch.

"Uh-Oh… Looks like trouble…" Mr. Patch said, as he started to fly around, leaking air, and leaving behind a puzzle piece.

"Score one for Luka!" Luka said, as she landed, and grabbed the puzzle piece.

**BATTLE COMPLETE**

* * *

In the middle of Maxwell's battle, he was currently on the winning side. Sure enough, he defeated the giant cloud, Huff-N-Puff with ease.

"No… I CAN'T LOSE!" Huff-N-Puff said, as he exploded into a million clouds, and left behind a ball of light.

"So… What's the deal with this?" Maxwell said, as he touched the ball of light. The ball turned into a card, and into a star holding a book.

"Congrats, Maxwell… You won." The star said.

"Wow, thanks!" Maxwell replied.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

Maxwell stepped out of his pod.

"So, Maxwell? How did it feel to defeat a giant cloud?" Chris questioned.

"Frankly… It's something I wouldn't try again no time soon…" Maxwell said, before remembering something. "Hey, how's Tina?"

"Well, we're just about to find out!" Chris replied.

* * *

"Tina… It hurts…" Giygas said.

Tina kept on… praying? However, her prayers keep on getting absorbed by the darkness. Until suddenly…

"COUGH! COUGH!" Giygas coughed.

"Giygas? You doing okay?" Tina asked in concern. Giygas may be evil, but even she was feeling sorry for her…

"Tina… Tina… Tina… Tina… Tina… How about we just call it. I think I absorbed some evil guy's prayer named Scott…" Giygas explained. "That, and the prayers of CragmiteBlaster, BaconBaka, agreenparrot…"

"It's okay. You most likely get me next time!" Tina said.

"Very… well…" Giygas replied, as Pokey came back.

"Tina… Well, I shall get moving… Create a season of Total Drama that pisses everyone off… Yep! That's my next plan! Maybe we'll meet each other again? Maybe not? Who knows… Now, which one of us do you think is the cool guy?" Pokey replied.

"100% not you, bud!" Tina said, as she flipped off Pokey as she faded away…

**BATTLE COMPLETE**

* * *

Tina crawled out of her pod.

"So… tell us some good news!" Tina asked.

"Well… with five victories to the Shrimps belt… Verses the Kumquat's Three… This makes the Shrimps' today's winners!" Chris yelled out.

The Shrimps cheered out loud.

"Kumquats… I'll see you at the campfire, but first… Tina? How DID you go through Giygas without a hint of fear?" Chris asked.

"Well, when you played this game as long as I had… Things kinda go… through you." Tina replied.

* * *

**Confessional: They… feel… good…**

Tina: Earthbound was one of my favorite games growing up. I REALLY want to try out Mother 3, though.

* * *

**Mess Hall**

The Kumquats were busy talking about who to vote off.

"Man, I wish we had some villains to boot off…" Kagura lamented.

"Yeah… We're all friends at this point." Selena said with a lie.

"Heck, I'm not sure who to vote off as well…" Isaac commented. "Well, we have to have fate decide this decision."

* * *

**Confessional: Vote Time!**

Selena: I vote for Isaac. Guy has to go! Maybe I can make Whitney cry!

Luka: Sorry, but I vote for Vikki. You're a cool clown, though, don't get me wrong!

Vikki: I gotta vote for Ross. No offense, dude.

Isaac: (He is holding a coin) If it's heads, Vikki. If it's tails, Ross… (He flips the coin…)

* * *

The Kumquats were waiting at the Campfire, waiting for Chris to arrive. Soon enough, he did.

"Campers… You know what to do by now… If I call your name, come up, and receive your marshmallow… Kagura…"

"Luka…"

"Isaac…"

"Selena…"

Ross and Vikki were the only ones left without a marshmallow. "Ross. Vikki. This is the final marshmallow of the evening, and tonight, it goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Ross."

Ross caught his marshmallow.

"Well, guess the curtain falls on this clown!" Vikki said, with a smile. "Hey, I lasted this long, that's an achievement for me!"

Vikki, time to walk the Dock of Shame.

* * *

"Bye, Vikki! Shame we couldn't keep you on!" Isaac said.

"You always had us laughing behind the scenes, man…" Luka replied.

"Vikki-Chan… You rock!" Kagura said.

"Aww… Thanks, guys!" Vikki said, as she got on the boat. "Have fun without me! But not too much!"

"Kumquats? You're all safe… for now." Chris said.

* * *

**Confessional: So long, Clown…**

Isaac: Hey… This is a double-headed coin! That means… DANG IT!

Selena: (She is holding a regular coin) Nice try, Isaac. I saw through your little game! A few more episodes, and we should get to the merge… From there, the real fun will begin!

* * *

**The Beach**

Yuki was currently sketching a blue bird, that was on the beach for no apparent reason, when suddenly, Maxwell walked up to her.

"Hi, Yuki. Can I use a bit of help?" Maxwell asked.

"Sure! What you need?" Yuki said.

"Well… I kinda like Tina… I mean, really like her… I want to ask her out, but… " Maxwell replied.

"You mean the egg thing? Like I said, you have NOTHING to worry about! I'm sure all the remaining campers are as sweet as they can be! If you want to ask Tina out, go ahead, sweetie!" Yuki said, as an oyster came up to shore, and squirted the bird. The bird shook its wings to get them dry, then flew off. In the midst of its chaos, one of its feathers came off. Yuki picked it up.

"Shame about the bird… Whatever, I have a good enough memory to sketch the rest of it. But here." Yuki said, giving Maxwell the blue feather. "You should know when the time is right to use it… And I will be there every step of the way."

"Thanks, Yuki! You're the best!" Maxwell replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Another Game Shout Out!**

Maxwell: A blue feather, huh… I remember playing Harvest Moon before… Nice, Yuki.

Yuki: What can I say? Harvest Moon's one of my favorite games!

* * *

Chris is standing on the Dock, ready to give the Outro.

"And so, Vikki's Circus Act has ended. However, tomorrow is gonna be intense! Will Maxwell win Tina's heart? And who will be voted off next? Find out next time, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!"

* * *

**VOTES**

Selena: Isaac

Luka: Vikki

Vikki: Ross

Isaac: Vikki

Kagura: Vikki

Vikki: Isaac

* * *

**ELIMINATED: Zero, Peter, Jeanette, Nuva, Danny, Francis, Gina, Xander, Candace, Ugra, Quentin, Omelette, Alec, Vikki**

* * *

Vikki was a cool gal. I had her in to prove the scary clown stereotype wrong. Plus, she was intensely cute. However, her journey ends here.

**[1]:** It's the lyrics to Fear of the Dark, by Iron Maiden

**[2]:** As thus the lyrics to London Underground. All in all, Hannah's tank songs was a shoutout to a part in the Simpsons.

**[3]:** Special shoutout to my friends! You guys rock!

NEXT TIME: It's a cart carrying challenge!

BaconBaka OUT!


	35. 33: Camper's Challenge! Mikoshi Kart 64!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**Yuki's Face Paint: A Dango on the left, and a Tulip on the right**

This episode, we start off the Mikoshi Cart Race!

MATSURI!

* * *

Chris is on the Dock, ready to give the intro. He is wearing a Japanese kimono for some reason.

"Last time, on Total Drama Dictionary…"

"Our campers went into the Virtual World again, this time, going after video game's toughest bosses yet! …Okay, we had the usual Airman and all that. Anyways, special props goes to Tina going after Giygas, and not sweating a beat! Anyways, the Shrimp win the challenge, and the Kumquats went to the Campfire. And Vikki was the next one voted off."

"Anyways, 12 Campers remain. Who will be the next one off? Stay tuned, for this exciting episode, of…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!"

(Cue _I wanna be Famous_…)

* * *

**Killer Kumquats, Boys Side**

Ross, Isaac, and Nerdi were talking amongst themselves.

"…And that's the reason the moon isn't made of cheese!" Isaac replied.

"Really? It isn't, meow?" Nerdi asked.

"Sorry, Nerdi." Isaac said.

"Damn. There goes my chance of using moon cheese for my recipe book, meow." Nerdi replied, as Luka and Kagura came into the room.

"Luka!" Ross came up to Luka, as the two shared a kiss.

"So… I'm guessing you didn't want us to be lonely, huh?" Isaac guessed.

"Well, that, and there's a strange smell coming from our side of the room, Isaac-kun." Kagura replied.

"That, and Selena wanted some time alone. Who knew she was Vikki's friend?" Luka said.

"Well, Vikki was a popular camper. She was in the Top 10 in Camper Rankings, overall!" Isaac replied.

"Then who's winning?" Ross questioned.

"Well, meow , the polls are showing you, Whitney, and Hannah winning overall. You're a really popular camper, Isaac!" Nerdi said.

"Me… popular?" Isaac asked himself.

* * *

**Confessional: Well, Isaac almost got a spot in a fanfic sequel…**

Isaac: I never thought I be this popular… Guess people really love an underdog, huh?

Nerdi: (She is carrying various Isaac merchandise) I am SO selling these on eBay! Also, the Snuggie company is thinking of making a snuggie with Isaac's face on the back, meow!

Ross: I was ranked high in the Ranking. I kinda feel… warm and fuzzy, to be honest. Knowing my cousin, if she got on a reality show, she would accuse someone of being a pervert. I was not a pervert, Megan! I ONLY LIKED THAT PUNK GIRL'S PIERCINGS THAT I SAW IN THE GROCERY STORE, AND GAVE HER A SMALL COMPLIMENT! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!

Luka: I was in the top 10 rankings, too. Guess, like Hannah making Goth cool again, I'm making punk cool again, somewhat. Also, being an animal lover helps too, I guess?

Kagura: I had a ranking high enough as well! But… Why is Selena ranked in the low numbers? She seems SO sweet!

Selena: I was ranked… LOW?! I should be first! Not no geek like Isaac!

* * *

**Scurvy Shrimp, Boys Side**

Maxwell was looking at his blue feather, while laying down. Kanata was laying on his stomach.

"So… I should use this when the time is right?" Maxwell said.

"Yep! I'm sure you'll be able to win Tina's heart! In fact, I'm sure you will!" Yuki replied.

"Hey, Ethan?" Bob asked. "You think you might find a girl?"

"Well… I do have a love in mind. But I can't say her name without blushing…" Ethan said.

"That girl wouldn't be someone whose name is associated with a certain weather event happening in wintertime?" Maxwell asked.

"Um… Well… Not exactly…" Ethan replied, trying his hardest not to blush.

"Well, I did promise to find you a girl, but…" Yuki said, frowing. "…The only one left is Selena, and I can't find any compatibility between you two."

"Well, whatever the costs, you tried your best." Ethan replied. "Who knows? Maybe I'll be an intern for the next Total Drama? Or what if there's a TDD 2?"

"Yeah, maybe you're right… I shall hook you up with a girl, yet!" Yuki said, smiling.

* * *

**Confessional: Or maybe the one you're hooking up is meant for YOU, Yuki?**

Yuki: I kinda feel bad I couldn't hook Ethan up with someone on camp. But there's always the sequel! Now… (She takes out an Ethan doll, and a posterboard marked "Letterz") Okay… Him and Daisy? Don't see it happening. I would had failed on that front, complete with a G Minus.

Ethan: I wish I could tell Yuki how I feel about her. She's been around for everything! When she was hooking me and Jeanette up, she cheered me up when I lost Jeanette, when she was explaining her backstory… But how do I tell her that I love her?

Yuki: Ethan/Xyly? Could work, but I'm having second thoughts. Ethan/Imanda? Plausable, but I wanna explore more options…

Bob: So, Maxwell's gonna try to hook up with my sis? GO FOR IT! After what she's been through, a nice person like Maxwell is what she needs!

Yuki: Ethan/Quarla? She would snap poor Ethan like a twig, or a Kit Kat bar!

Maxwell: Tina… She is so lovely… I would give up my manga just to be with her!

Yuki: Ethan/Alice? …Excuse me while I vomit.

* * *

**Scurvy Shrimp, Girls Side**

Tina was thinking about something.

"You guys get the feeling that tomorrow is gonna be exciting?" Tina asked.

"Well, I did get that feeling the day I hooked up with Isaac. You think…" Whitney replied.

"Nah, I just imagining things." Tina replied.

"Anyway, here's hoping tomorrow isn't TOO exciting!" Hannah said.

"Yeah, last time that happened, Isaac collapsed from being too hot. I don't want anything to happen to you guys…" Whitney replied.

The girls then thought of something else to do…

"So… poker game?" Questioned Tina.

* * *

**Confessional: Poker Night under the Air Conditioned Kotasu!**

Tina: …And I lost with every single hand. Note to self; never visit Vegas in the future.

Whitney: The heck? I ended up with Royal Flush after Royal Flush! I totally didn't cheat!

Hannah: Whitney's a real card shark, huh?

* * *

In the middle of the night a couple of balls of light appeared in the Boy's Side of the Shrimp's Cabin. The balls then materialized into two angels, both male and female, and in their late 30's, early 40's. The male angel looked like he came from Japan. The female angel looked nearly like a more grown up version of Tina.

"So… this is Maxwell, huh?" The female angel commented. "He's such a sweet kid."

"So… Shall we?" The male angel said.

"Yeah, let's." The female angel were about to jump into Maxwell's dream consciousness…

"Yawn… Totally not eating fried oysters before bed again…" Maxwell replied, as he saw the two angels. "Wow, who are you guys?"

"Relax, Mr. Maxwell… We're angels from the Afterlife. More specificly, we're Tina's parents." The male angel said.

"Cool, so you're Mr. and Mrs. Tina… I assume since Tina is currently parentless, she doesn't have a last name?" Maxwell asked.

"Well, we haven't did any research. But I would assume so." Tina's Mom said.

"Anyways, we came to tell you, you'll be one lucky kid someday… Maybe not tomorrow, maybe not the day after, but someday." Tina's Dad replied.

"Lucky… Hmm…" Maxwell said in deep thought.

"Well, we came to deliver this message! And…" Tina's Dad said, shooting a ball of light at Kanata, Bob, and Ethan.

"Okay… What did you do?" Maxwell questioned.

"Trade angel secret. You'll understand once your time comes." Tina's Mom said. "Later!"

The two angels then turned back into balls of light, and suddenly disappeared.

"…Trade angel secret? Yep… Still totally not eating fried oysters before bed." Maxwell said, before going back to sleep.

* * *

**Confessional: Another angel appearence?**

Maxwell: By lucky, what do they mean? Still, nice to meet Tina's parents… Well, her birth parents, anyway.

Bob: I was in the middle of another nightmare involving my parents, until suddenly; I was taken into another dream involving seafood. I really adore seafood! It's so awesome and yummy to eat!

Ethan: My dream involved spy espionage… Yuki was my partner. Weird, since I don't dream about spies and such.

Kanata: _It dreamed about a Hamburger island! Complete with a bacon volcano! If this is a dream, I don't wanna wake up!_

* * *

Early the next morning, the Campers were in the Mess Hall, having breakfast. Except for one of them.

"Hey, where's Selena?" Ross asked.

"Beats me, she said she was going to take a walk by herself. Hope she has a good time!" Isaac answered.

Meanwhile, in the Scurvy Shrimps, Boys Side, Selena was currently busy plotting her next plan. She was looking at Maxwell's manga bag?

"Hmm… My next plan to take out Tina… Maxwell likes these useless things. And knowing him, he'll save his manga first, before he saves Tina! Then… Tina will be medievaked out, and Maxwell will quit out of grief! It's a glorious plan!" Selena said, before the intercom started to blur to life.

"Attention, campers! It's time for our next challenge!" Chris yelled into the intercom.

"Dammit… Well, I can always see what the challenge is, first…" Selena said to herself. Unknown to her, a certain sockpuppet was hearing every word.

* * *

**Confessional: Manga or Girl?**

Nerdi: Selena seems to be up to something EVIL, meow!

Selena: Tina's gonna be going home! Tina's gonna be going home! You know, maybe I should SHOVE her off the cliff! It may be nerdy, but I snagged one of Alec's transformation potions before he left. If I transform into Maxwell, she'll think it's the real one! This'll be perfect!

* * *

Somewhere, on camp, Chris was ready announce the next challenge. He was decked out in Japanese robes. Behind him looked to be parts to a cart, or some sort.

"Greetings, campers! And welcome to your next challenge!" Chris said. "Anyways, can you guess what I am dressed for?"

"Cool! You're in a Japanese robe!" Kagura explained.

"Right you are, Kagura. Now, then… Time for some learning!" Chris replied. "Now, then… Besides Kagura, whoever heard of Matsuri?"

Maxwell raised his hand. "It's a Japanese festival devoted to bountiful harvests."

"Correct you are, Maxwell! Here's some Koala's March, made 98% of real kolala bears!" Chris said, tossing a small box at Maxwell. Luka gave Chris a disappointed look.

"Now, Chris, you shouldn't lie to the audience like that…" Luka replied.

"Besides, they're not really made from Koalas. These are really good!" Maxwell said, passing it to everyone to take a bite.

"Anyways, to get the attention back to me… There's usually a race involved during Matsuri. Your task, is to build a Mikoshi, or portable shrine, carry it to a specific place, pick up your team's statue, and race back here! First team's Mikoshi back here with the statue in place, is the daily winner! Any other questions?" Chris asked.

No one raised their hand.

"Oh, and one more thing! Since we're going for the whole shebang, everyone is going to dress the part! So… Everyone get in your Happi coats!" Chris said, as Chef passed out several colored coats to the teams.

* * *

**Confessional: Happi Coat is Happy! Get it? No? Sigh…**

Maxwell: (He is in what appears to be a blue coat) I always wanted to wear one of these!

Isaac: (His coat is in the same style as Maxwell's, but red) These things reminded me of snuggies. Wearing this shouldn't provide any difficulties.

Selena: (She is in her) Damn you, Japan.

Hannah: (She is in her coat as well) Okay, I admit… This is rather comfy! And unlike the Fear challenge, I get to wear my regular clothes underneath! Now… Where can I find a kimono with skulls in the middle of the flowers?

* * *

Before the challenge, Kagura went up to Tina.

"Well, my Japanese sister… I wish you best of luck, Tina-chan!" Kagura said.

"Thanks. Good luck as well, Kagura!" Tina replied, as they shook hands.

Meanwhile, Selena was watching…

"_Yeah… Good luck indeed, Tina!" _Selena thought, as she hid a Portal gun behind her back.

* * *

**Scurvy Shrimp**

They were in the middle of building their cart. Maxwell was currently reading the instructions.

"They say, the Mikoshi is usually carried by four people. Meaning… only four of us need to apply for carrying it." Maxwell said, before turning to Hannah. "Hannah, if we get too far behind, you think you can take the wheel?

"You got it!" Hannah said, saluting.

Ethan was currently starring into space, as he went into another daydream…

_It was the school festival, and Ethan and his friends were in Japanese kimonos. Ethan was going to ask the idol of the school, Yuki, on a date. All of a sudden…_

"Ethan? You feeling okay, sweetie?" Yuki asked, snapping Ethan out of his daydream.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Kinda nothing to do until racetime." Ethan replied.

Yuki smiled. "Yeah, I know that feeling of boredom…"

* * *

**Confessional: Who doesn't know that feeling?**

Yuki: Usually, when I'm bored, I draw. But I don't have my sketch pad right now, so… Yeah.

Bob: I assume I'm kinda useless for this challenge. Oh, well. At least the Happi coat is comfy, right?

Whitney: Too bad this isn't a real Japanese carnival. I would then try to win a plush for Isaac.

* * *

**Killer Kumquats**

"Okay, since we're just five people, we only have to sit one person out." Ross explained. Selena suddenly got an idea.

"OOOOOHHHHH! My stomach!" Selena said, while holding her stomach in fake pain.

"You okay, Selena?" Luka replied in concern.

"I think I had a bad batch of… Sorry, guys. I gotta sit this one out." Selena answered.

"It's okay, just head back to our room, and lay down for a few hours, kay?" Kagura answered.

"Will do…" Selena said, as she walked away. As soon as she was out of sight of them, she smiled cruelly.

* * *

**Confessional: Setting up plot, perhaps?**

Selena: And those fools never realized a thing… Time for step 2! Operation Manga Drop!

Kagura: I hope Selena is all right…

Ross: Well, we still have four people. That's good enough, right?

Isaac: I never really did something like this, before. If I do win, I'm taking Whitney to one of these Matsuris in Japan!

Luka: After all what is said and done, with help from Kagura, we finished our cart. Now, the real fun begins!

* * *

**Cliffside**

Managing to sneak past the challenge, Selena was currently carrying a green gym bag, and smiling cruely. She looked at what appeared to be a chibi anime character on the zipper, and unhooked it in disgust.

"So long, anime and manga! May the GODS have mercy on your soul-less soul!" Selena says as she throws the bag of manga over the cliff!

Selena then smiled again. "Now… to hide until Tina arrives, disguise myself AS Maxwell, and… presto! Tina is long gone, Maxwell is most likely disqualified, and… I'm one step closer to the million!"

Unknown to Selena, the bag of manga managed to snag itself on a branch on the cliff. And is slowly snapping…

(Cue Eyecatch?)

* * *

Uh-Oh… Selena has thrown Maxwell's manga off the cliff, and without Maxwell knowing! How will Maxwell react when he hears that news?

NEXT TIME: The Mikoshi race begins! And a Hook-Up as well!


	36. 34: Turning Japanese

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

Merry Christmas to everyone! And a Happy Holidays to peeps celebrating other holidays! Also…

A very Happy Birthday to CragmiteBlaster. You're awesome, and I hope you have a good day.

This episode, we continue the challenge!

BANZAI!

* * *

The Campers have since built their Mikoshis, and are currently waiting at the Start/Finish line.

"Wow, your Mikoshi is really well built!" Kagura replied. "Too bad it's gonna be seeing the tail end of ours!"

Tina just smiled. "Not if we have anything to say about it!"

"Oh, yeah! Selena gave me this before the challenge." Kagura replied. "Techinally, Maxwell-kun asked Selena to give you this." Kagura then gave Tina a note, to which Tina opened.

_Please meet me at the Cliffside, we have to talk._

_Maxwell_

Tina then looked at Maxwell, then shrugged it off. "Must be something serious."

* * *

**Confessional: Then why does the letter smell like Orange-scented roses?**

Tina: I'm not sure why Maxwell is so shy, all of a sudden. Or why he had Selena deliver a letter…

Maxwell: I remember NOT writing a letter! But, there was something about that letter that doesn't rub me the right way…

* * *

Soon after, Chris was at the Start/Finish line.

"Okay, campers… Are you ready?" Chris said, holding an airhorn. "Then GO!" He then sounded the airhorn, and the campers took off. On the Shrimp's side, a majority of the stronger campers were carrying the front, but the more weaker campers followed suit. The Kumquats side, were carrying their Mikoshi with ease, due to them only having four campers on their team.

"So far, so good!" Kagura said, as they sprinted towards the lead.

"HA! We're just getting warmed up!" Tina replied. "Come on, guys! We can do this!"

The Shrimps started to take up speed.

* * *

**Playa De Losers**

Somewhere, far off from the Dictionary island, was the Playa De Losers. It is where the eliminated campers were taken to after getting eliminated. In a huge TV room, the eliminated campers were watching the episode on TV.

"GO, KAGURA!" Quentin yelled out loud. "You can do it!"

"Wow, with the way you're cheering for her, you really want her to win!" Jeanette said.

"Well, she's my girl!" Quentin replied. "I even have Kagura souvenir fans!" He said, holding up a fan with Kagura's face on it.

"Really?" Jeanette answered.

"All I want is for someone to break a knee…" Danny said. He was then met with a slap on his head, by Alec.

"NO! Broken knee jokes are NOT funny, even for SCIENTIFIC purposes!" Alec shouted at Danny.

"Aw, bite me." Danny replied.

Alec then got an idea, and left the room…

"So, when is this –BLEEP- thing supposed to be over? I wanna watch that movie I heard about online!" Zero said.

"Nope! Nada! I did some research, and that's the LAST thing you should be watching, Zero!" Omelette replied, with Xander on her lap.

"What bogus movie are you talking about?" Xander asked.

"Trust me, dude, you don't WANNA know." Omelette answered, as Danny changed the channel.

"A-HA! Bloodsaw 4! The Revenge!" Danny said in pure glee, as there was a death scene.

"Holy… Someone hold me…" Gina hid behind the couch.

"So… That's what the inside of a nose looks like…" Nuva said, in fear.

"YEAH! He's revving up the saw again!" Danny yelled out, as he was hit by a gem.

"Okay… We agree to keep Danny tied up during the episode?" Ugra asked.

"AGREED!" A mass majority of the campers yelled out, as Jeanette started to tie Danny up.

"Guys?" Alec came back, in concern. "I'm missing one of my potions."

"Yay! No more shoutings of science!" Peter said.

"Okay, calm down… What potion are you missing?" Candace asked.

"Well…" Alec begin to say…

* * *

**Playafessional: Where the crappy go to rest… Is that what it's called?**

Alec: I'm missing a transformation potion. Then again, I was medievaked, so I really didn't have time to pack myself. However, they were unlabeled, and the transformation potion can transform one into any of the campers, even eliminated campers. Here's hoping someone kind-hearted like Hannah got ahold of it.

Omelette: It's nice being on the Playa. Although I rather be in the contest, I'm having a blast here! Plus, with Xander, everything is all right!

Danny: Stupid campers, tell me what to do. I shall show them!

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the Island, the campers were still carrying their Mikoshis.

"To be honest, this challenge is kinda boring. Time to heat things up!" Chris said over the intercom, as some buttons were heard being pressed. All of a sudden, a three-headed black dragon was flying towards them. The dragon looked very familiar to Tina.

"HOLY HANAFUDA!" Tina replied. "It's a Hydreigon!"

"A what?" Ethan questioned.

"A Dragon type Pokemon. They're said to be really tough!" Tina answered, as the Hydreigon started to gather up energy.

"I think it's doing a flamethrower! Run, guys!" Isaac said, in fear.

During the run, Luka somehow tripped. Seeing the flames inch closer, she could only hold her head in fear… Only for the flames to not phase her.

"Huh? Should I be fried to a crisp by now?" Luka asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to use a real flamethrower, but I didn't want to be burdened by lawsuits." Chris replied over the intercom.

"Well, fair enough…" Luka said, as she picked herself up, and ran towards her team.

Meanwhile, the Hydreigon was still chasing them.

"I have an idea!" Hannah said, as she ran past them, and climbed up a tree. Holding a megaphone, she shouted into it."Keep going! I shall deal with this bad boy!"

"Be careful, Hannah!" Tina shouted.

"Thanks." Hannah said, as she turned towards the Hydreigon. Curiously, the Hydregion followed the young goth. "Hey, Hydreigon! Here's some "Roahm-ing Charges!" Hannah then jumped onto the Hydreigon, crashing it towards the ground. "Okay, a bit too much, but problem solved! And here's the off switch!" She then moved the robotic dragon to the side of the road. A mass majority of the campers starred at her. **[1]**

"Wow, were you a knight in a past life?" Kagura asked.

"Well… I'm not sure…" Hannah replied.

* * *

**Confessional: We all musta had a past life, huh?**

Hannah: Then again, I'm sure real knights would had just fought with a sword and shield.

* * *

The race continued as planned. They were currently crossing their respective bridges, and at the end of it, awaited a statue… Looking like Chris.

"I can see them! Let's keep running!" Yuki shouted out.

As soon as they were at the place where they could pick up the statues, the teams decided to rest for a break.

"So… who's thirsty? We have sodas!" Isaac said.

A mass majority of the campers grabbed one. During their break, they were commenting amongst themselves.

"So… what do you think could be in store for us next?" Tina asked.

"Well, knowing us, and all the strangeness we been through so far, I wouldn't be surprised if we boarded a ghost ship, or fought a street gang." Luka replied.

Ethan was in the middle of some thinking, as he went into another daydream…

_Yuki was pinned down, by what looked to be a punk girl. But instead of the good natured punk like Luka was, this particular punk was pure evil. She was smiling, as she shown her fingernails, which were long and sharp._

"_And now… I'm gonna finish what I started with you!" The punk said in a sadistic voice._

"Ethan?" Yuki said in concern. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just some bad stuff in my head." Ethan answered.

"Bad stuff? What kinda bad stuff, sweetie?" Yuki replied.

"Well… It kinda involves you… But I don't want to see you get hurt." Ethan admitted.

"I think I can handle myself, don't worry." Yuki said, patting Ethan on the head. Ethan blushed as a result.

* * *

**Confessional: QUIT TEASING US! KISS ALREADY!**

Yuki: What does Ethan mean by not wanting me to get hurt? He's such a sweet guy, looking out for me. (She sighs, with a smile on her face.) I just can't shake this feeling about him. I think about him everynight…

Ethan: Whoever that bad punk was… I hope she doesn't arrive on the island…

* * *

On the Cliffside, Selena was waiting for Tina to arrive. She took off her Happi coat, and was in her default clothes.

"Okay… How long IS it taking for them to compete this challenge?!" Selena yelled out.

* * *

Meanwhile, back where the rest of the Campers were, the race back just started again. However, a certain turtle dragon came crashing down on the bridge. The campers had to hold on, to avoid falling off the bridge, and losing their Mikoshi.

"This doesn't take a genius to do this!" Whitney replied. "Go to it, Hannah!" Hannah then picked up the turtle dragon, and tossing it via its tail, far off.

"So long-a, Bowser!" Hannah replied, in her best Mario impersonation.

"Okay, now Chris-Sensei is just milking it! What's next? Using a magic wand and making his monster grow?" Kagura noted.

They continued on as usual. The paths were blocked by a couple of robot hands.

"HALT! THIS IS THE TEST OF HOW WELL YOU CAN DANCE, GEISHA STYLE." A robot said.

"Geisha style dancing?" Maxwell replied. "Well, guess me, Ethan, and Bob's out. Unless you guys are willing to dress in…"

"No, no-no-no…" Bob said, with a sweatdrop going down his head.

"CORRECT YOU ARE, BOB. ONLY FEMALES CAN TAKE PART IN THIS PART OF THE CHALLENGE."

"Well… I should go up to bat." Hannah said, as a claw picked her up, and put her in some kinda dressing room that was on the side of the road.

"NOW. WHICH ONE OF THE KUMQUATS WILL TAKE PART IN THE DANCE?" The robot asked.

"Kagura? You up to it?" Ross asked. "You know a lot about this stuff than I do."

"Sure, Ross-kun. I took Geisha lessons last summer. This should be a breeze." Kagura said, as she pressed the button, and a claw picked her up, and she was in a dressing room.

A few minutes passed, and Hannah was pushed out. Her hair was put in a bun, she was wearing a traditional Japanese geisha gown, and her face was all covered in all white. However, Bob's face was all red from blushing.

"I… really like your outfit, Hannah." Bob said.

"Thanks! But… I'm only doing this to help out our team! After this, I'm going back to my normal outfit!" Hannah replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Memoirs of a Gothic Geisha**

Bob: Hannah is SO cute in her dress! And the way her pink and black hair is in a bun… What am I saying?

Hannah: (She is in her Geisha outfit) I'm pretty sure this'll generate a lot of fanart…

* * *

Kagura came out of her dressing room a couple minutes after Hannah. She looked like a traditional Geisha girl.

"Wow, you look great, Kagura!" Luka replied.

"Thanks… Hopefully I remember what to do from those lessons…" Kagura replied.

"I'm sure you will, don't worry!" Isaac said.

"Yeah! You're Kagura Yukari! You most likely turned the letter K around for the Alphabet-esque series!" Ross replied.

"Aww, thanks!" Kagura said, as she and Hannah took to the stage.

"HANNAH. KAGURA. ARE YOU READY?" The robot replied.

"Ready as we'll ever be, Robo-Kun!" Kagura said.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Hannah replied.

"NOW… DANCE!" The robot said.

The two girls danced their heart out, almost like a geisha… Well Kagura did, anyway. Hannah, however, was doing moves wrong, knocked herself down a couple of times, and… Generally didn't do so hot. After the music stopped…

"WE HAVE MADE OUR DECISION. KAGURA WINS THE CHALLENGE, SO THEY GET A 30 SECOND HEAD START." The robot said. "YOU ARE FREE TO CHANGE BACK INTO YOUR REGULAR CLOTHES NOW."

* * *

**Confessional: Does Hannah have two left feet?**

Hannah: (She is back in her Happi coat, and her hairstyle is back to the way it is.) Okay, I gotta confess… I'm a terrible dancer. I almost ruined my cousin Willow's wedding party due to my clumsy dance moves…

Whitney: Well, I can't fault Hannah for having two left feet. I have faulty dance moves, too.

* * *

The Shrimps had to wait until they were free to go. Needless to say, they had a lot of catching up. A short while after starting up again, they were stopped by another robot. Isaac was in front of a television screen, holding a game controller.

"HALT! ONE MUST PLAY THIS DEMO OF A DATING SIM CALLED… TOTAL DRAMA DATE." The robot said.

"So… What girls are there?" Ethan replied.

"From what we gathered, Courtney, some Sierra girl, and Heather. From the boys, there's Duncan, some dude named Alehandro, and some evil looking dude named Scott. The task is to hook up with him, or her in five days." Luka explained.

"Fair enough. Who's good at a dating sim?" Ethan asked.

"Um… me. I usually watch various videos on them, this should be no problem." Maxwell noted.

The boys watched Maxwell as he chose various options. On the other side, Isaac was playing as well. They were getting near the 5 Day Limit in the game.

"Okay, I have Heather looking at me funny… What do I choose!" Maxwell said in a panic.

"Choose "But not as beautiful as you!" Bob exclaimed.

"If you say so…" Maxwell said, as he pressed the button.

On screen, Heather, and a male (shadowed) were sharing their first kiss.

"THE SHRIMPS HAVE PASSED THEIR PART OF THE CHALLENGE. THEY GET A 30 SECOND HEAD START." The robot said. The Shrimps took advantage to this, and ran as fast as they could, while carrying the Mikoshi.

* * *

**Confessional: **

Maxwell: Why do we get the crappy girls to date from? Then again, the cooler girls are most likely going to be in the final release, like Beth and Bridgette.

Yuki: I gotta admit, I had a crush on Cody when I watched Island. He got a good girl, though!

Isaac: Sorry, I don't know head or tails of these things… No wonder I kept getting slapped by Courtney.

Kagura: Had this been Tokimeki Memorial, we be in the clear. **[2]**

* * *

The teams were neck and neck, headed to the final Roadblock Robot. Sure enough…

"HALT! BEFORE ONE CAN PASS, ONE MUST EAT ONE RICEBALL." The robot said.

"Um… okay." Yuki said, as she took a seat.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU, KUMQUATS?" The robot replied.

"Eh, they're just riceballs. How bad can it be?" Ross said, taking a seat.

"NOW… LET THE EATING COMMENCE." The robot said, as the two teens took a bite of the riceball, however… Yuki's eyes started to tear up…

"Whoa… What's in this stuff?" Yuki asked, sweating beads now.

Maxwell walked up, and took a small bite of the riceball. "Hmm… tastes like wasabi…"

"Why didn't anyone tell me before?! Chris!" Yuki yelled out loud.

Chris's voice blurred through the intercom.

"Well, it wouldn't be fun, otherwise." Chris said.

Yuki looked at the riceball filled with wasabi, until finally…

"Sorry! I just can't. I can't handle spicy foods…" Yuki replied.

"ARE YOU GIVING UP, YUKI?" The robot said.

"…Yeah. Sorry." Yuki said, holding her head in shame.

"FAIR ENOUGH. THE KUMQUATS WIN THIS PART OF THE CHALLENGE, AND THEY GET A 30 SECOND HEAD START." The robot said, as the Kumquats took off.

"I guess you guys are mad at me…" Yuki replied.

"No, or course not! You didn't know about the secret ingredient!" Ethan said, trying to reassure Yuki.

"Yeah, what Chris did was unfair!" Bob replied.

"So… Time for our secret weapon?" Whitney said, looking at Hannah.

* * *

**Confessional: The Top Secret Weapon**

Hannah: Well, time to run! Here's hoping this works…

* * *

Hannah was currently running down the path, holding her Mikoshi over her head. Thankfully, there were no other robots to block them.

"Gotta run fast…" Hannah replied.

She passed by the Kumquats, who was amazed at what Hannah was doing.

"Quick! We can catch up to her!" Isaac said.

And catch up, they did. Hannah picked up more speed as…

…

…she crossed the finish line first.

"Woo!" Hannah said in excitement.

"It's okay, guys… We tried our best." Kagura noted.

"And a hearty congrats to Hannah of the Shrimps!" Chris yelled out. "Since she got her team's Mikoshi here first, and since she's part of the Shrimps, that makes them today's daily winners!"

"Cool!" Hannah said, as the rest of the Shrimps were catching up, except for one. Yuki ran passed them and went to the Mess Hall.

"All right!" Whitney yelled out in excitement.

"Way to go!" Maxwell replied.

"And your prize tonight are… Bentos made in the style as you guys!" Chris yelled out, as he held a Bento, looking like Hannah.

* * *

**Confessional: Totally milking it now.**

Hannah: (She is looking at her Bento) Wow… This looks really well-made…

Maxwell: Cool… Never had a Bento before… But for now…

* * *

"Say, where's Tina? We ran so fast, she couldn't keep up…" Bob said.

"Well, from what I heard, she told me to meet her at the cliff…" Maxwell replied. "You think she's headed there now?"

"I wouldn't doubt it…" Hannah said.

"Well, I better head over there now…" Maxwell said, as he took his leave.

"Anyways, Kumquats, see ya at the campfire…" Chris said, as he took his leave as well.

* * *

**Confessional: Arigato!**

Tina: So, Maxwell wanted to see me at the cliff? Well, I can't say no…

Maxwell: I just can't shake this feeling that something's gonna happen soon…

Yuki: (She is drinking a glass of milk) Aww… That was refreshing… At least the milk is cooling down my tongue.

* * *

**Cliffside**

Tina walked towards the Cliffside. Unknown to her, Selena was hiding behind a tree, as she begin to down the potion. Selena then begin to speak in a surprising accurate Maxwell voice.

"Tina? Can you help me?" _Selena _said.

"Yeah! What is it, Maxwell?" Tina asked.

"I kinda dropped my bag of mangas over the cliff… Can you help me get them?" _Selena _replied_._

"I'm not sure how your manga ended up on the Cliffside, but sure!" Tina said, as she begin to kneel down. All of a sudden…

"Think you could use a hand? How about TWO!" _Selena _said, as she shoved Tina off the cliff!

"WWWWAAAAAAAA!" Tina screamed, as she caught a bit of a rock jetting out. "How could Maxwell do that?!"

_Selena _then looked at Tina with a sneer.

"Takes one to know one!" _Selena _said mockingly. However, Tina caught wind of something.

"Danny?! I thought you were eliminated several days ago!" Tina replied, looking up.

Selena, in a panic, took out a mirror. It was true, she changed into Danny!

"Aww… dammit!" _Selena _said, as she stormed off. Tina then began her climb.

"It couldn't be… How did he sneak back on?" Tina said to herself among the way. Soon enough, she reached the top, or close to the top.

"Okay… If I can grab the manga, Maxwell will be happy." Tina replied, as she began to reach for them. All of a sudden, her hand lost its grip… However, a couple of hands managed to grab her at the last minute.

"Am I late?" Maxwell said.

Tina breathed a sigh of relief, then tried to grab the mangas again.

"No-no-no… Forget about the mangas! Think about your life! I can always get more!" Maxwell replied.

Tina looked at the mangas, then at Maxwell. She looked at the mangas, then at Maxwell. Finally…

She grabbed Maxwell's hand, as the branch snapped off!

"Wow, thanks for saving me!" Tina replied.

"No prob!" Maxwell said, with a smile, before looking down the cliff. Unknown to them, the branch holding up the mangas that snapped, also tore loose a rock, squashing the bag.

"Well… the main thing is… you're safe." Maxwell said, as Nerdi came running up to the scene.

"Am I too late, meow?" Nerdi asked the two.

"Nope! You're came at the right moment!" Tina replied. "He saved me, after I tried to save the manga."

"Speaking of manga, meow… I have a surprise in your cabin, Maxwell!" Nerdi said, as the three took off.

* * *

**Scurvy Shrimp, Boys Side**

"So… What was what you wanted to show me?" Maxwell asked.

"This!" Nerdi said, as she opened the bottom sheets to reveal…

Maxwell's mangas were safe all along.

"Cool! You didn't lose your manga after all!" Tina said, hugging Maxwell.

"Wait, if that was Maxwell's bag that fell, what was inside my bag, anyway?" Maxwell asked, as they were interrupted.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…" **screamed a voice, startling Maxwell and Tina.

* * *

**Confessional: Karma Delivered… Kinda**

Selena: (She is back as her usual self.) That rotten, cotton-filled sockpuppet! She stuffed all my fashion magazines inside that geek's bag, so I would throw it down by mistake! If I ever get my hands on you…

Nerdi: Karma, meow. Just karma.

* * *

Back with Maxwell and Tina, Tina was looking around, as she saw Maxwell's blue feather, next to it was a note. She smiled.

"This is a really nice feather you got here." Tina commented.

"Actually, it's a gift for you." Maxwell replied.

"Wow, cool! This is almost like the Harvest Moon games!" Tina said, as she noticed the note. Curiously, she picked it up.

_Tina… Let's meet up at the beach after the Campfire. Maxwell_

Tina was confused, But shrugged it off.

"Okay… I'll meet you there!" Tina said, leaving the room.

"Perfect! Now… time for step two, meow!" Nerdi said, as she took off.

"Wait, what step two?" Maxwell asked.

* * *

**Confessional: Vote Time!**

Selena: I gotta vote for Luka. If I can try to take out Tina, might as well start with her friends. And being she and Tina are somewhat tight…

Ross: I gotta vote for Kagura. Sorry!

Isaac: Yeah, I gotta vote for Ross. Sorry, I hope you understand; there's no one else to vote for!

* * *

The Kumquats were waiting at the Campfire, awaiting their fate.

"Campers… You know the drill by now. If I call your name, come up, and receive your marshmallow!" Chris said. "Isaac…"

"Selena…"

"Luka…"

Ross and Kagura were the only ones left without a marshmallow. Luka was sweating beads.

"Ross. Kagura. This is the final marshmallow of the evening, and tonight, it goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Kagura."

Kagura caught her marshmallow, as Luka sighed sadly.

"Ross. The Dock of Shame awaits you." Chris said.

Luka then gave Ross a big hug. "Ross? I shall do my best to win this for us!"

"Thanks, but I already won." Ross said, smiling. "I have the coolest gal around! And if any evil aliens try to backtalk you, tell them Ross said to shut up!"

"I shall…" Luka replied.

"Ross-Kun! We'll miss you!" Kagura said.

"I feel the same way. Hope you have fun where they take you!" Isaac replied.

"Thanks, guys. And remember: Keep watching the skies! Bye!" Ross said, as the boat took him off.

"Well, Kumquats? You're still safe… for now." Chris replied, as he took his leave.

* * *

**Confessional: I believed!**

Luka: Ross would want me to keep going… I shall do it!

Tina: (She is holding the feather) So, what does Maxwell want? If I know the Harvest Moon games, could this mean… Nah, we're too young for… that. Maybe it's a sign of everlasting friendship? **[3]**

* * *

Tina was waiting at the beach, waiting for Maxwell to arrive. Soon enough, he did arrive.

"Tina… I want to tell you something." Maxwell said.

"Okay…" Tina replied.

"Tina… from the start, I always liked you. From your lovely hair, to your glasses, to your kind heart." Maxwell said. "I don't mind the smell of cotton candy, I think it makes you unique!"

Tina was smiling. "Well, when I met you, I knew you were awesome at the start. You're openly geeky, you have a kind attitude, and you helped Isaac through his ordeal. And after saving me from the cliff, I knew you were 100% awesome."

Maxwell smiled again. "Well, all I'm saying is… Will you be my fellow geek in love?"

Tina was really smiling now. "Wow, a boyfriend. I never had one before… Or course I accept! …Well, one more thing to do!"

"Which is…" Maxwell asked.

"This." Tina said, as she and Maxwell took into each other's arms for their first kiss.

"_Wow, even her lips taste like cotton candy…" _Maxwell thought with a smile.

As soon as they parted, Tina shouted out loud…

"Guys? I know you're there!" Tina said, with a teasing tone, expecting the rest of the members of her theme. All of a sudden, the intercom blarred to life, and some angelic music started playing. (The Path is Open, Persona 4)

"**RANKU UP MAX!"**

"Rank up max? Huh?" Maxwell asked.

"I know where this is going…" Tina replied with a smile.

"**THOU ART I. AND I AM THOU. THOU HAS ESTABLISHED A GENUINE BOND. THESE GENUINE BONDS, SHALL BE YOUR EYES TO SEE THE TRUTH. WE BESTOW THEE THE ABILITY TO CREATE MIYAMOTO, THE ULTIMATE FORM OF THE NINTENDO ARCANA, MEOW. [4]**

"Nerdi, did you plan this all along?" Maxwell asked.

"**FINE, I WANTED TO MAKE A SHOUTOUT TO PERSONA 4, OKAY?" **Nerdi replied.

"So… We have established a genuine bond that could never be broken? Awesome!" Tina said.

"Well, let's tell everyone the good news!" Maxwell replied as they left the beach. Unknown to the two, a couple of angels were watching the new couple.

"You did well, Maxwell. And Tina? I approve of Maxwell. Well done." Tina's dad said, before the two angels took off for the unknown…

* * *

**Confessional: Geeks in Love**

Maxwell: I did it! And got a girlfriend in the process! This is more exciting than when an anime is renewed for another season! I love this game!

Tina: Wow, I never thought I get a boyfriend. Most people turn me off due to my hairstyle. Maxwell is… different. I hope we have a nice relationship! Almost as nice as Mario and Peach's, except without the frequent kidnappings.

* * *

Chris is standing on the Dock, ready to give the Outro.

"So, Ross is eliminated, and Maxwell and Tina hooked up. But what will happen next? Find out next time, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!"

* * *

**VOTES**

Ross: Kagura

Isaac: Ross

Selena: Luka

Kagura: Ross

Luka: Isaac

* * *

**ELIMINATED: Zero, Peter, Jeanette, Nuva, Danny, Francis, Gina, Xander, Candace, Ugra, Quentin, Omelette, Alec, Vikki, Ross**

* * *

And so, Ross is the next one out. He was interesting, but it's his time to go. Hey, he managed to win Luka's heart, so that's something, right?

**[1] "Roahm-Ing Charges"... is a shoutout to my favorite Let's Player, RoahmMythril**

**[2] Tokimeki Memorial is a popular Japanese Dating Sim in Japan.**

**[3] The Blue Feather is used on your favorite girl in the Harvest Moon games, once you get their affection up.**

**[4] It's a shoutout to Persona 4.**

NEXT TIME: It's a treasure hunting challenge, but a certain pirate comes back.

BaconBaka OUT!


	37. 35: Da Worst 3 Hour Tour, Ever!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**Yuki's Face Paint: A spork on the left, and a AA Battery on the right (Thanks as always, Cragmite!) Speaking of Yuki...**

**WARNING: Yuki will have a nightmare about halfway through. Little fans of Yuki may wanna read with an older sibling or adult.**

This episode, we're going on a treasure hunt!

* * *

Chris is on the Dock, ready to give the Intro to the episode. The skies looked a bit cloudy and grim, like something bad was gonna happen soon…

"Last time, on Total Drama Dictionary… Our teenagers had to carry Mikoshi carts to a destination to pick up a golden statue of yours truly. While there was some thrills and spills, there was also some awful dancing, and a stowaway camper! We're not sure how Danny got back on the island, but we looked all over to reboot him off, and we couldn't find him! Anyways, the Flounders won the challenge, and the Kumquats sent Ross packing for the Final Frontier, but not without a kiss from his girl. Afterwards, Tina, the Nintendo Nut herself, hooked up with Maxwell, our resident otaku! And after what Tina went through, she deserves to have Maxwell!" Chris said.

"Anyways, 11 Campers remain. It's close to Merge for Realsies time. What exciting adventures await our campers today? Find out, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous…)_

* * *

**Killer Kumquats, Boys Side**

Isaac was sewing up something special for Nerdi… Kagura and Luka were watching.

"So, I'm finally gonna get a boyfriend, meow?" Nerdi asked.

"Well, kinda sorta. I can't promise it'll work, though." Isaac said.

"So, Isaac-Kun, how can it work?" Kagura asked as well.

"Well… I can't explain, Nerdi, you wanna explain?" Isaac said to his puppet pal.

"Well, it takes either an angel, or a spirit to possess the puppet, meow." Nerdi explained for Isaac.

"Wow, seems kinda cool, in a way." Luka replied. "Any other stuff one has to look out for?"

"Well, a spirit can also possess a person that's of the tween age, as sorta a _shipping box _of some sort, meow. However, there are some limits." Nerdi explained.

"Which is…" Kagura said.

"1. The spirit can only possess someone that is of the same gender of them." Nerdi answered, holding up a card with a drawing of Bob, Hannah, and a ghost with a bow on it. "Say, this spirit wants to possess someone. She can only possess Hannah, being Bob's a male. 2. The spirit can only stay in the body for 24 hours. Afterwards, it's expelled out automatically, meow. 3. The spirit can't shove the tween's current soul's original body out of his/her body, so if a spirit possess Hannah, she can't kick Hannah's soul out of her own body."

"Wow, this is a lot to take down." Luka replied.

"And 4. When a suitable replacement can be found, the spirit can possess said object at any time during the 24 hour period." Nerdi finished her explanation.

"So, Nerdi-Sensei… Should we have taken notes?" Kagura asked.

"Nah… Gonna let you take it easy tonight, since we lost a lovely couple, meow." Nerdi replied.

"Don't remind me, Nerdi…" Luka said, with an uneasy tone.

"And finished! What do you think?" Isaac said, exposing what appeared to be a kitten with orange fur, brown uncombed hair, and a white t-shirt with a paw print on the front.

"Wow, he's a cutie, meow!" Nerdi said in glee.

"Wow, you never seem to disappoint, Isaac-Kun!" Kagura also said.

"He's a real cutie! And you started him off with legs!" Luka replied.

"Well, I did promise you a boyfriend, didn't I?" Isaac said, playfully pinching Nerdi on the cheek.

* * *

**Confessional: How come the new arrivals always involve cats? First Kanata, now Nerdi's boyfriend?**

Isaac: I shall dub him Woolfur for now. After all, it's gonna be Nuva's eventually. Now, time for project two! After I heard that Maxwell lost his bag after saving Tina, I have to give him a new bag. He was the first one to like my works, so I kinda owe him. (He smiles.) This is gonna be one cool bag…

Nerdi: (She is sitting beside Woolfur) Wow, Isaac made you as cute as possible…

Luka: I shall win this for Ross! And the Peaceful Paws!

Kagura: Yeah, we're sleeping with Isaac-kun, so he wouldn't be lonely. I also heard that Maxwell-kun, and Tina-chan hooked up. So awesome and kawaii!

Selena: (She is holding a Tina action figure, trying to snap it in half in anger, but fails to do so.)

* * *

**Scurvy Shrimps, Boys Side**

Maxwell was excited. He saved a life, and hooked up with the life he saved. All in all, it was one of the best days he had. He said he hooked up with her, or course.

"This is so cool… I can't stop smiling!" Maxwell said.

"Congrats on hooking up with my sis!" Bob replied. "Man, after all she went through, with her losing her parents, to her being tormented by Belle, someone like you is what she needed."

"Thanks, Bob!" Maxwell said, ruffling Bob's hair.

"I gotta agree with Bob, congrats on hooking up with Tina!" Ethan said with a smile.

"Congrats, Maxwell! Now… Since you got hooked up, I think it's time for a certain someone to hook up with someone!" Yuki replied to Ethan.

"Yuki? They'll be girls next season to hook up with! No need to bring other Total Dramas into this!" Ethan said, trying to reason with his friend.

"Buh-Buh-Buh! I made a promise that I would find someone for you, and I intend to follow through that promise!" Yuki replied, before taking out a chart with a drawing of Ethan on it.

"What is this all about, Yuki?" Bob asked. "You trying to hook up Ethan again?"

"Wait, how did you know about my plan, sweetie?" Yuki said. "Anyways… What do you think of this?" Yuki then tapes what appears to be a picture of a girl with navy-blue highlights in her hair. "This here's Willow. A fan of a certain novel…"

"Sounds good! I enjoy a good story every now and then!" Ethan said, with enthusiasm in his voice.

Yuki rechecked Willow's bio, then suddenly frowned. "Er… You may not like what she has to offer, and let's leave it at that. What about you and… um… Missy?" Yuki said, flashing a card of a girl looking like a fairy.

"Um… A bit too much sparkly for his tastes, Yuki." Maxwell noted.

"Yeah, I gotta agree with him." Ethan said. "Sorry."

"Okay… What about… Corrina?" Yuki replied. "She's a cosplayer."

"Well, maybe that could work! Considering I don't hook up with you first, Yuki." Ethan said, with a smile.

Yuki suddenly blushed. "Well… That could work, too."

* * *

**Confessional: Ethan? Yuki: JUST HOOK UP AND KISS ALREADY!**

Yuki: Well, Ethan IS nice, and cool, and all. Plus, he's sorta a daydreamer. Just imagine the two of us together, making a children's book… Coolness! (She then smiles.)

Ethan: I wanna win Yuki's love, but I'm not sure how. She's one of the coolest girls I ever met, and we been best friends since the start of this contest, even more so after the Medieval challenge when she cheered me up.

Maxwell: Ethan/Yuki, huh? Well, we have had a blizzard of bad Yukis in media, in my opinion. Our Yuki, completely changed that. Also, I wonder what Tina's thinking of right now…

Bob: Come on, Ethan! Hook up with Yuki and kiss already! …Did I say that out loud?

* * *

**Scurvy Shrimps, Girls Side**

Whitney and Hannah were talking to Tina about Tina's recent hookup with Maxwell.

"So… What was it like? Was it like magic?" Hannah asked.

"Was it like those cheesy romance movies my mom and little bro watches?" Whitney asked, as Tina and Maxwell looked at Whitney. "What? My little bro has some weird, but great tastes…"

"Anyways, it was awesome! Almost like finding a Infinity 1 Sword before the third dungeon!" Tina said in glee.

"Or like catching a Shiny Pokemon?" Hannah replied.

"Exactly!" Tina said to Hannah, as the two high-fived each other.

"Well, since we found love, how many days until you hook up with Bob, Hannah?" Whitney asked, with a playful, teasing tone in her voice.

"Whitney? We're not in love… as I know of…" Hannah said, sheepishly. "It's not like I have plans to give him a Goth make-over…"

"Or course, you don't…" Tina said, with a smile. "What about those pics of Bob in a Poison Shroom shirt?"

Hannah suddenly turned red from embarasement. "Well… It's part of a project… And let's leave it at that."

"Well, if you say so! Shame there's no paring name for Bob/Hannah, though." Whitney said, as she crawled into bed. "Night!"

* * *

**Confessional: There's not? Aww…**

Whitney: Bannah? Hob? Curse you, Bob, for having a simple name! Why can't you have an unique name?

Tina: Jeepers, I went through a lot in the last six years, and to an extent, the last few days.

Hannah: It's still NOT a date!

* * *

In the middle of the night, a camper was struggling in her sleep…

* * *

_Yuki was running, trying to get to the Dock so she could escape. The land looked like it seen better days, and the Cabins were completely destroyed._

"_Must run fast… Must run fast…" Yuki said in her breath._

_Yuki kept on running, and she could had sworn she saw Kagura… Or what resembled Kagura. Her pigtail was drooped down, and she was on her stomach, motionless and not breathing. She looked like she was dead._

"_Poor Kagura… I shall find out who done this to you." Yuki said to herself, as she reached the Dock. Knelled on a crate was Tina, who was barely breathing. She had what reassembled claw marks on her back._

"_Tina! Thank goodness! We gotta get out of here!" Yuki shouted out loud, running towards the gamer girl. However, Tina looked up at the artist… barely._

"_Yuki…" Tina smiled. "It's too late for me… Look, you gotta escape. Alert the other islands about the… danger… and avenge my little brother… I'm joining my mom, dad, and Bob…" Tina said, as she collapsed…_

_Yuki knew what Tina meant by "Joining her mom, dad, and Bob", and mourned for a bit, before boarding the Boat. Starting it up, she managed to get far, until…_

"_Katrina White… Long time no see…" A voice said from inside the voice._

"_No… It couldn't be…" Yuki said in fear._

"_Small world, huh?" said the figure, who was shadowed. "I really loved the shouts of their painful screams as I finished them off!"_

"_You… jerk!" Yuki shouted out loud, as she began to run towards the figure, but she was brought down by a swift kick to the gut. "Oww…"_

_Putting a foot on the artist, the figure looked at Yuki with a sadistic grin._

"_Time for you to sleep… Good night, Katrina HobiLobi White!" The figure said, as she swiped her hand towards Yuki…_

* * *

"NOOOOOO!" Yuki shot up with a scream. Heavily panting, and sweating, she sighed. "Thank goodness it was a dream…" However, Yuki managed to wake up the rest of the people in the room.

"Whoa! Yuki! You okay?" Bob asked.

"I am now, sweetie…" Yuki replied.

"That musta been some dream. Wanna talk about it?" Ethan asked.

"No thanks, Ethan. I'm good…" Yuki answered.

"Well, at least it was better than the time I dreamed I was at Comic-Con wearing nothing but my pajamas…" Maxwell said, as the door was kicked open.

"Okay, where's that spider that scared Yuki?!" Tina yelled out loud, holding a sledgehammer. (Tina had to use the bathroom, and was walking back when Yuki screamed.)

"Whoa, wait! Hold it! There's no spiders in here, Tina!" Ethan said.

"Really? I kinda assumed there were spiders in here…" Tina said, putting down her sledgehammer.

"By spiders, you mean a horrible nightmare?" Yuki replied.

"Exactly… Wait, you had a nightmare? Poor girl…" Tina said.

"Well… It wasn't exactly sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows, I'll tell you that much." Yuki replied.

* * *

**Confessional: That was scary…**

Tina: (She was holding a Kirby doll, and shivering in fear) That… was one violent dream. I've seen games of MANHUNT that was more tame!

Bob: Dang, I died in Yuki's dream? Wow, guess the killer was out for blood… Mainly, mine. (Bob shudders as a result)

Maxwell: Holy Cardcaptor Sakura! Hope whoever Yuki dreamed about doesn't arrive here anytime soon, if at all. And if they do, I shall defend my friends to the death!

Ethan: I wish I could defend Yuki… But I'm no fighter…

Yuki: Thanks to everyone, I was able to calm down and dream about something else. A certain daydreamer entered my head… Could this mean something?

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, they were commenting about the events of yesterday, as thus last night.

"So, Yuki-Chan had a nightmare, and Maxwell-kun hooked up with Tina-Chan, huh?" Kagura replied.

"Seems like it." Luka replied.

Yuki was a bit shaken up. "Don't remind me… I don't want to see any of you hurt, or worse…" Yuki said.

"Hurt? What do you mean?" Luka asked.

"That's water under the bridge now. Anyways, what's the agenda on today's challenge? I'm psyched!" Yuki said with a smile.

"Why, that's a very good question, Yuki! Today's challenge is what I like to call… X Marks the Spot!" Chris said, walking in the door.

"So, it's like a treasure hunt?" Kagura asked.

"Yep! Your task is to sail over to ChuChu Island, try to find the X, and dig up the treasure that is in there! First team to unlock their chest is today's big winner!" Chris yelled out.

"So, is the treasure like gold and stuff?" Isaac asked.

"Well… You'll see soon enough." Chris replied, as they walked out the room.

"So, ChuChu Island, huh?" Tina said. "Sounds like a fun day!"

"Somehow… I've a feeling we may meet someone we know before…" Hannah replied.

"Nah, I highly doubt it." Yuki said. "Then again, stranger things have happened…"

* * *

**Confessional: Going out to sea**

Tina: I wonder if ChuChus are really on ChuChu island…

Isaac: Is it just me, or is the weather a little too choppy for sailing around?

Whitney: This is gonna be one wild day.

Chris: What I didn't say is that both teams will be headed to the Campfire. They'll understand shortly after the elimination...

* * *

**Scurvy Shrimps**

When the teams got to their respective boats, they started to go towards ChuChu Island. However, the ride went a little too rough for one team.

"Whoa, Whitney! Watch the rudder!" Bob replied, holding on for dear life as the rains started to come down hard.

Yuki, feeling a little seasick, barfed over the side. "What gives? I don't get seasick!"

Whitney tried to pull back on the right path, but it looked like something was pulling them into a deep fog.

Yuki was worried now. "Ethan I have to say this… I—"

Yuki never managed to finish that sentence, as they were pulled into the deep fog…

* * *

**Killer Kumquats**

They made it to ChuChu Island safely, but Luka couldn't help but comment about the dark cloud beyond the Horizion…

"Okay, that cloud freaks me out…" Luka said to herself.

"Anyways, where's the Shrimps?" Kagura replied.

"You don't think they got lost? I don't know what I would do if Whitney got lost…" Isaac said.

"Relax, Isaac-Kun. I'm sure Whitney-Chan's all right…" Kagura replied, putting her hand on Isaac's shoulder.

* * *

**Confessional: Treasure Hunt, HO!**

Isaac: Yeah, Whitney IS strong enough to take care of herself, but I still worry about her.

Kagura: Maybe the Shrimps' boat ran out of gas?

Luka: Here's hoping they come soon!

Selena: Treasure means gold! And gold means jewelry! Even though this is backbreaking labor, I like this challenge!

* * *

**Scurvy Shrimps**

Bob woke up, in what appeared to be a ship's hold, or something.

"Okay, where am I?" Bob said to himself. Wondering around, he saw various crates filled with various stuff like bread.

"Yeah, defiantly not in Kansas." Bob said, as someone tapped on his shoulder. "Whoa, who's there!" He shouted as he turned around to see nothing.

"Must be my sis. She always kinda did some mischievous stuff sometimes." Bob said. Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of him. He seemed to look like he was in classic British sailing gear.

"Hello, Gov'nor!" The boy said to Bob.

"Wait, when did I become a governor? This is bizzare…" Bob said. "Um, your parents may be worried about you, we may wanna find your parents first."

"The thing is… Well… Sorry, Gov'nor…" The boy said.

"Sorry? What do you mean?" Bob asked, as he was knocked unconscious… And all of a sudden, Bob got back up.

"Please forgive me for this, Gov'nor." Bob said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Whitney was wondering around said area.

"Okay, this is weird and kinda out of left field…" Whitney said to herself. All of a sudden, a certain skeletal figure wearing pirate garb appeared in front of the injury prone girl.

"Surprised to see me, you bandaged sea hag?" The pirate skeleton said with a sneer.

"BreadBeard?! I thought Hannah took you out!" Whitney said.

"No one can keep BreadBeard down! Welcome to MY world, the SkullCracker!" BreadBeard yelled out in glee.

"So we're on a ghost ship?! Wow, there IS something strange in the neighborhood!" Whitney said to herself.

* * *

Uh-Oh… Somehow, the Shrimps ended up on a Ghost Ship! How will they get out of this one?

NEXT TIME: The Shrimps figure out a way to get off this boat… Also a shocking elimination!


	38. 36: GhostShip Busters

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

Trying to tear myself away from my game to do this chapter… Virtual farming is awesome! Anyways, Happy Late New Year!

This chapter, we continue the challenge… Or rather, the Kumquats continue the challenge.

They're not sailing towards the Grand Line, aren't they…

* * *

**Killer Kumquats**

The four were traversing through the thick greenery of ChuChu Island. Along the way, though…

"OWW!" Isaac yelled out in pain. He somehow got his wrists scratched up by a briar. "I somehow slipped on this banana peel out of nowhere!"

"Isaac?" Luka asked in concern. "Let me see your wrists…" Isaac's wrists were indeed scratched up, and started to bleed a bit. Luka started to help, but Isaac denied it.

"No thanks, Luka. I got this, Whitney taught me this a few days ago." Isaac said, reaching into his pocket, and grabbing a couple of wrist bandages. Tying on the wrist bandages, he was back in tip-top shape. "Well, let's get moving!"

"Wow, you and Whitney-Chan are really tight, Isaac-Kun!" Kagura said with a smile.

"Here's hoping she's all right. That dark cloud looked really scary." Isaac replied.

"Eh, she's taken on more difficult stuff before. I'm sure she'll be allright, Isaac." Selena said, trying to cheer Isaac up in a fake tone of voice.

* * *

**Confessional: Yep, really rubbing off Whitney, all right.**

Selena: (She is eating a banana) Knowing Whitney, she is being chased by a skeleton pirate… I wish!

Isaac: Where are those shrimps, anyway?

* * *

**Scurvy Shrimps**

Tina was in the Galley (Dining Room) of the Ship, surveying it. "Yep, smells like fish, all right. Then again, when you're on the seas all the time, fish is pretty much a given." She then saw what was written on the menu for tonight…

_Roasted Tongue of Tina_

"Boy, I really hate to see the kids menu… Speaking of, where's Bob and Hannah?" Tina asked herself.

* * *

On another part of the ship, Hannah was looking around, when she saw Bob.

"Hi, Bob! This place is kinda spooky, isn't it?" Hannah replied to her friend.

"I do say so myself, Gov'nor!" Bob said. Hannah suddenly got a bit of concern in her face.

"Bob? Are you feeling alright? And when did you suddenly get a British accent?" Hannah asked.

Suddenly, Bob's eyes bulged, and…

"Huh? Hannah? How did I end up in front of you? All I did was talk to some dude after he tapped me on the back… And what British accent?" Bob asked.

"Well, you called me Gov'nor, then did some kinda eye thing." Hannah replied.

"Wait, what eye thing? Whatever, we gotta find our way outta this ship." Bob said.

"No one's gonna be leaving, my prisoners…" A voice suddenly said out of nowhere.

"Prisoners?!" Hannah replied, getting into a fighting stance, as some bones materialized into a pirate.

"You scurvy scum, trying to escape MY prison? I say, have at thee!" The Pirate Skeleton said, weiling a rapier. Hannah picked up a cannonball that was laying around, and threw it at the head of the Pirate Skeleton, shattering it's skull.

"No fair, you cheater…" The Pirate Skeleton said, as he said his final words.

"Well, that was easy." Hannah said, as Bob's eyes bulged again.

"I'll say, Gov'nor." Bob said, in his sudden British accent.

* * *

**Confessional: Ello Gov'Nor is the Author's favorite episode of Regular Show**

Hannah: When did Bob suddenly turn British, anyway?

Bob: (He is talking in a British accent.) I gotta be frank, I'm borrowing this Bob's body currently until we get off the ship. I been stuck here ever since those pirates killed my mum and dad… And me shortly thereafter on said ship… 400 years ago.

* * *

Meanwhile, Whitney was having a stare-down with BreadBeard. (Or close to one, since BreadBeard doesn't have any eyes.)

"I remember you, lassie! You shocked me, and your friend tossed me into the ocean while I was tied to a rock!"

"Hey, like it was my fault the sword turned on when you grabbed ahold of it." Whitney shrugged.

"And you STOLE my sword! That was a nice sword that I used during my day!" BreadBeard yelled out loud.

"And that nice sword is going up on my nice wall in my nice bedroom when Dictionary is over!" Whitney quirped. "After I nicely derust it, or course."

"Whatever, I still have several more!" BreadBeard then laughed out loud, as he brandished two rapiers.

"Well… crap." Whitney said to herself. "Not nice at all."

* * *

Yuki and Ethan were wondering around the ship, and found a room looking more fancy than the others.

"Huh. Must be the Captain's room." Ethan said, looking around.

Yuki was a bit skeptic, as she saw what appeared to be bread crumbs on the carpet. "Wow, dude likes his bread. No wonder he's called BreadBeard…"

Ethan was looking at a painting of BreadBeard, in his human form. He looked like he showed fear, like he did back in the day. "Wow, even with flesh and bone, he's a creep."

"Hey, lookie here! I found a journal of some sort!" Yuki shouted out loud, as she held a journal of some sort. She then grew a mischievous grin. "Let's look through it!"

"Yuki? You think we should be looking through an undead skeleton pirate's journal? We could end up being cursed! Or worse!" Ethan said in a bit of worry.

"I assure you, we WON'T be cursed! Now, then…" Yuki said, opening the journal… "Weird, some of the pages are either missing, or written in ye olde English cursive, which I could never figure out, but I'll read what I can."

_April 3, 1612_

_I made a bundle in killing today! I robbed these poor street urchins, just so I could steal their bread! Then I stabbed them with my sword! They never saw it coming!_

"Jeez, what a psycho…" Yuki said, as she kept reading…

_April 19, 1612_

_I had to kill one of my crew, so he wouldn't tattle on anyone on the kidnapping of a Governor's son. I also killed the Governor! All is looking bright in my world!_

Yuki shuddered. "Think I should keep going? This is going into dark territories."

"Yeah." Ethan said, taking out a bag of popcorn, but quickly put it back. "Yep, defiantly NOT fitting to eat popcorn while talking about a pirate captain's killing spree…"

_April 20, 1612_

_Those jerks blew it! They have the locals on my tail! So maybe I'll hide out on a deserted island! And if I come back there, I shall make those locals pay! Yep, the locals included some girl wearing a couple bandages, a lass with a smell about her, a righteous captain wearing a silly hat, his strong as nails daughter and said daughter's friend, some dude with a love of seafood, and his artist friend! They shall pay!_

Yuki flipped through the rest of the journal. "Rest of the pages are blank… But there seems to be an artist's drawing of the "locals"… You may wanna check it out."

Ethan took a look as Yuki shared the drawing. It indeed looked like what BreadBeard described in the journal… In fact, it almost looked like they were the remaining Shrimps on the team, or at least, them in 1600's fashions.

"You don't think we could be reincarnations of the crew that stopped BreadBeard?" Ethan replied.

"Maybe…" Yuki said, carefully pocketing the drawing, as there was a noise.

"Whoa! Who's here?" Ethan shouted, grabbing a candlestick on the desk. "I have a candlestick, and I know how to use it!"

"Ethan and Yuki, in the Captain's Quarters, with the Candlestick… Good call, sweetie…" Yuki replied, grabbing a pillow from the bed…

* * *

**Confessional: What? You guys never played Clue before?**

Ethan: Wow, even undead pirates have a backstory… This is the most strangest season of Total Drama yet… And I'm loving every second of it!

Yuki: Okay, I was expecting we would have to defend against Peg Leg Peter, or Blind-Eye Billy-Bob, but… we never thought we would be going up the horror that was…

* * *

"YARRRR!" A skeleton pirate came into the room. He was wearing what appeared to be hooks on his hands… and somehow, his feet as well. "Who disturbs Hooky Hook Harry? And goes into the Captain's room without permission?" And quit laughing at me, lad!"

Ethan was indeed giggling. "Hooky Hook Harry… -Snicker-"

"Um… Just looking for the bathroom! Say, is that a witch?" Yuki said, pointing in a random direction.

"Witch? Where?!" Harry yelled out, as he ran towards where Yuki pointed. Ethan and Yuki then ran out of the room.

"What a silly pirate…" Yuki replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Witch Hunt**

Yuki: Eh, it's not like witches exist, except for Wiccas. But being they came from the 1600's, I had to do it.

* * *

On deck, Maxwell noticed a cannon. Tapping it, it suddenly shot out in surprise.

"OH, CRAP! I didn't mean to fire it! Forgive me!" Maxwell shouted out loud. "Just looking for my girlfriend, that's all!"

* * *

**Killer Kumquats**

"I really hope the Shrimps come soon…" Luka said to the three, while they walked. All of a sudden, they heard a noise.

"What's that noise?" Selena asked.

Kagura, looking up, suddenly ran. "Selena, Luka-Senpai, Isaac-Kun? You may wanna run NOW?!"

It didn't take long for the three to run as a cannonball came crashing down, and throwing sand everywhere.

"Aww, it's gonna take AGES to get this sand and dirt outta my hair!" Selena lamented.

"Tell that to my school uniform! They only give you so many pairs!" Kagura said, dusting off dirt and sand off her uniform.

"Wow, who's firing cannonballs at us?" Isaac said, holding onto a rather large tree limb. "If there are pirates, I'm NOT taking any chances!"

Yeah, I agree with you, Isaac." Luka replied, holding onto her shovel in a defensive manner.

After a few seconds, they shrugged their shoulders. "Nah, nothing. Must be a world-wide pirate show, that travels by plane, and they lost one of their props." Kagura said, as Isaac, Luka, and Selena looked at her with a weird look. "What? It's plausible."

* * *

**Confessional: Sunday! Sunday! Sunday! See the World Famous Pirate Brothers!**

Selena: For once, I gotta agree with the Asian.

Isaac: Thing is, I didn't hear any airplanes… Maybe they fly using stealth?

Luka: Entirely plausible… Maybe there IS a World-Wide Pirate Show.

Kagura: Since I got on the show by mistake, I might as well set a goal! If I win the Million, maybe I should start up a Pirate Themed Circus!

* * *

**Scurvy Shrimps**

Back with Whitney, she was dodging slashes from BreadBeard's swords left and right.

"Whoa, you're a speedy one for a skeleton!" Whitney said.

"And you're one to talk!" BreadBeard sneered at her.

Meanwhile, on Deck, the rest of the Skeleton Pirates were quickly surrounding Maxwell for firing the cannon earlier.

"Yarrr! What should we do with him, boys?" Yelled out one of the pirates skeletons.

"I say we boil him and eat his guts! I've haven't had a bite to eat since forever!" A rather chubby pirate skeleton said.

"YARRR! FOOD FOR ALL!" The Skeleton Pirates started to inch closer towards the Otaku, until suddenly…

**TWACK!**

One of the Skeleton Pirates fell over, scattering his bones everywhere.

"Dinner's called off, boys!" Tina said, holding onto a frying pan.

"Tina! Glad you're here!" Maxwell replied.

"AFTER HER! She'll make a nice dessert!" Another skeleton pirate yelled out, as Maxwell delivered a kick to its head.

"Tina?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you say… Let's take them on!" Maxwell said with a smirk.

"I like that idea!" Tina replied.

* * *

**Killer Kumquats**

The four found their X, and started to dig with all their might.

"It is NOT like them to suddenly NOT show!" Kagura said to herself.

"Well, it's a hollow victory, then… Shame, really." Selena replied, as she heard a clank. Suddenly digging at fast speeds, she then pulled out a rather large chest.

"_Oh, boy! It's gonna contain gold! Jewels!" _Selena said with a smile, as Isaac opened it up…

"…Well, they're coins all right…" Isaac said.

Selena smiled with glee.

"…Chocolate coins, to be extact. Real yummy, too! You should have some!" Isaac said, as Selena's mouth was kept open in shock. "You okay, Selena?"

"Huh. Must be a chocoholic." Luka stated.

"And a hearty congratulations to the Kumquats for winning today's challenge! But seriously, where are the Shrimps?" Chris asked.

"Last time we saw them, they were headed to the island, then they disappeared… And that cloud's still there." Kagura replied.

"Anyways, hope they get back soon!"

* * *

**Confessional: Kinda an easy victory…**

Selena: Chocolate coins? Are you –BLEEP- kidding me?!

Isaac: I still want to know what happened to the Shrimps?

* * *

**Scurvy Shrimps**

As the pile of skeletons increased, a certain bandaged girl came running up to them… Behind her were Bob, Hannah, Ethan, and Yuki.

"So, what's going on?" Whitney asked.

"Nothing much, just me and Maxwell taking on an army of skeleton pirates!" Tina said, as BreadBeard came crashing through the Deck. "And I guess it's time for the Boss Battle!"

"Yarrr! I haven't had a good fight in such a good long while, lassie! How about we fight, one on one! Like you'll be able to beat me!" BreadBeard said, tossing Whitney a rapier.

"I say… Battle on." Whitney said, picking up the rapier.

"Whitney? Are you gonna be okay?" Yuki asked.

"Trust me, I'll be fine! Now, find a ship so you guys can escape! I'll catch up after this dude walks the plank!" Whitney said, as the rest of the team ran for it.

Had this been a real episode, Whitney's theme would had started playing. Whitney did some pretty impressive sword moves towards BreadBeard.

"YARRR! You know you can't beat me! I'm the best at sword fighting!" BreadBeard shouted.

Whitney, saying nothing, looked up at some rope hanging down, and grabbed on to it.

"What? Like climbing up will save you!" BreadBeard shouted up towards the injury-prone girl. But Whitney had other plans.

"Who said I was climbing? Oh, wait… I am." Whitney said, as she suddenly jumped off, and landed on BreadBeard's head… FEET FIRST! Crumbling his bony body to a pile of bones, Whitney was holding a cannonball, and struggling to do so.

"Man, this is so heavy! How does Hannah does this?"

"YOU CHEATER! YOU SWINE!"

"You'll be meeting all the swine you want… in an infamously fiery place, dude!" Whitney said, as she threw the heavy cannonball at BreadBeard's skull…

"YARRRRRRR!" BreadBeard yelled out in pain. All of a sudden, the entire ship started to shake.

"Must be a load-bearing pirate." Whitney said, taking BreadBeard's other sword. "Thanks for the reward!"

Meanwhile on their escape boat, they were a bit worried. Luckily, Whitney came running towards them.

"Whitney? What the heck you do?" Bob asked.

"Well, let's just say, BreadBeard's Ballad has ended. Now, let's get outta here!" Whitney said, as they started to lower their boat towards the waters, and they started to stroke the oars as fast as they can. Soon enough, they were out of the fog, as they saw the cloud being absorbed into a black hole of some kind.

"Well, that kinda came out of left field…" Tina said, as a very certain boat came up to them.

"I'll say. You were in that thing?" Chris asked.

"Like we had a choice." Yuki replied.

"Anyways, sad to say… But the Kumquats won today's challenge, meaning you're going to the Campfire. Still gotta keep up with the rules, if any exist!" Chris replied, as the Shrimps started to board the Boat of Losers…

* * *

**Confessional: Too bad…**

Bob: Well, it wasn't our fault. And… (His eyes bulged) I finally got off that boat! Now, I gotta find a suitable body for me to inhabit…

* * *

Bob looked around, and went into the Kumquat's Cabin. Isaac was there.

"Hi, Bob! Wanting to talk before the campfire?" Isaac asked.

"I'll say, gov'nor, I never meet you before!" Bob said in his British voice.

"Bob? We were on the Flounders, or course, you know me!" Isaac replied, as Bob looked at Woolfur.

"Nice, gov'nor. This'll do." Bob said, picking up Woolfur.

"You like? I made it for Nerdi!" Isaac replied, as Bob started glowing. "Um, Bob? What you doing?"

Bob and Woolfur started to glow really bright, as Nerdi peeked up from the covers.

"THEY'RE GONNA BLOW, MEOW!" Nerdi yelled out, as she ran out the door.

Isaac carefully walked up to Bob. "Bob? Are you really feeling okay? That glowing CAN'T be good for you!" Isaac suddenly touched Bob, and in an instant, Isaac was knocked down. "Whoa! What did you do during the challenge?"

And in almost all of an instant, Bob quit glowing, while Woolful still glowed… Then he stopped glowing as well.

"Huh? How did I end up here?" Bob asked.

"I'm not sure! All you did was pick up Woolfur, and started to do some glowy thing…" Isaac said, as Woolfur started to suddenly move? He moved his arms, then his legs.

"Whoa, remind me to never do that again, gov'nor! Anyways, I'm not sure who this Woolfur is, but I'm guessing that's my name, now!" Woolfur said.

Issac looked at the puppet, then at Bob, then fainted on the bed.

"Isaac? You okay?!" Bob said, running towards his friend. Nerdi peeked in the door.

"Is it safe to come back in now, meow?" Nerdi asked.

* * *

**Confessional: Spirited Birth**

Isaac: Wow, was what I witnessed… a spirit transfer? I gotta say, I didn't expect that to work…

Bob: The puppet apologized to me for borrowing my body. I didn't even know I was possessed by a ghost!

Woolfur: I gotta say, this is gonna get a bit getting used to. Plus, that blue lass of a cat's cute!

Nerdi: Wow, that British cat Isaac made for me's a cutie! Maybe I should introduce myself to him.

* * *

Yuki was looking at the picture she managed to smuggle off the boat. Ethan walked up to her and smiled.

"I never said this to you… Thanks for everything you did for me." Ethan said.

Yuki smiled back at him. "You're welcome! You're pretty much one of my best friends, sweetie!"

"Anyways, who should we vote for?" Ethan asked.

"I'm not sure… I like everyone here. What do I do?!" Yuki said in frustration.

"Well, we gotta think of something…" Ethan replied, as he left the room.

* * *

**Confessional: Voting time!**

Tina: I gotta vote for Ethan. Nothing personal, man.

Hannah: Please, PLEASE forgive me for this, but I gotta vote for Whitney. I'm sorry, I just like everyone on here!

Maxwell: I gotta vote for Whitney. Please don't take it personally.

Whitney: I can't vote for my friends, they mean a lot to me… Hmm…

* * *

All 11 campers were at the Campfire, with the Shrimps on one side. Chris came up with a plate of marshmallows.

"Shrimps, you know the deal by now, if I call your name, come up, and receive your marshmallow! Bob…"

"Hannah…"

"Tina…"

"Maxwell…"

"Yuki…"

Ethan and Whitney were the only ones left. Ethan was sweating a bit, while Whitney was smiling as she looked at Isaac.

"She didn't…" Isaac said to himself…

"Ethan. Whitney. This is the final marshmallow of the night. And tonight, it goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Ethan."

Ethan caught his marshmallow.

"Well, my job's done!" Whitney said, standing up.

"Whitney? You…" Isaac said, holding back tears.

"Yep, I voted for myself! I liked everyone on my team, and I couldn't bear to see anyone get voted off from my team!" Whitney said, trying to reason with Isaac.

"It's okay, I understand." Isaac replied, taking Whitney in for a kiss. After they parted…

"Isaac? You kick butt at this game, okay?" Whitney replied.

* * *

At the Dock of Shame, everyone was saying farewell to her.

"Bye, Whitney! You were one unique girl! I'm glad to get to know you!" Hannah said, holding back tears.

"And I'm glad to know you, too!" Whitney said, hugging Hannah.

"Wow, one of my besties… gone." Tina replied, hugging Whitney.

"This island's gonna be lonely without you, man!" Luka said.

"You two have to keep up the mantle, now! We were once a team!" Whitney said with a smile.

"And we still are!" Tina replied.

Isaac was the last one.

"I'm not sure what to say… I'm gonna miss you." Isaac said, hugging his girlfriend.

"It's gonna be okay! And, I have something for you!" Whitney replied, giving Isaac two bandages.

"Huh? What?" Isaac said in a confused manner.

"I've a feeling they may be used soon…" Whitney said, as she boarded the Boat.

"BYE, WHITNEY!" yelled out the rest of the crew, as the Boat started to move.

"Bye guys! I beat up an undead pirate, and a Giant Courtney doll! I say, awesome! Later, all!" Whitney yelled out loud. Isaac watched the Boat go on towards the horizion.

"I shall win this for you, Whitney." Isaac said to himself.

"Campers? I have a message to say." Chris said, as the campers went to where Chris was.

"Campers? I have some great news… Welcome to the Merge!" Chris shouted out loud.

"Wow, we made it to the Merge? For realsies?" Yuki asked.

"Yep! For realsies! Now, I'll tell you some more info in the morning, but everyone is safe… for now." Chris said, as he walked away.

* * *

**Confessional: The Merge**

Kagura: That magazine was right! I did make it to the merge! Guess the game is gonna get intense, huh?

Isaac: I miss her already… But what did she mean by "I've a feeling they may be used soon?"

Selena: Whitney is OUT! YES!

* * *

Isaac was in his room, feeling a bit sad. When all of a sudden…

"Isaac? We're here to cheer you up, meow!" Nerdi said with glee.

"I'm not sure who this Whitney lass was, but I guess she meant a lot to you, huh?"

"Yeah, she was my girlfriend." Isaac said. "But I'm sure I'll meet her again! Now, then. We gotta get to know you a bit more, Woolfur!"

"Well…" Woolfur started to say…

* * *

**Confessional: A new friend**

Woolfur: I still feel bad about borrowing that kid's body, gov'nor. At least I escaped, right?

Isaac: I've a feeling Woolfur and Nerdi will get along.

Nerdi: Perfect! Now to introduce him to anime, meow!

* * *

Kagura was on the Dock of Shame, giving out the Outro, since Chris didn't want to.

"And so, Whitney-Chan is outta here. Shame, too. I kinda liked her! Anyways, we reached the Merge with 10 campers left! Who shall go next time? Find out on the next episode of…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

DICTIONARY!"

"Z!"

"…Okay, I added the last part in. Sorry about that!" Kagura said, smiling sheepishly.

* * *

**VOTES**

**Ethan: Whitney**

**Maxwell: Whitney**

**Yuki: Whitney**

**Bob: Ethan**

**Hannah: Whitney**

**Tina: Ethan**

**Whitney: Whitney**

* * *

**ELIMINATED: Zero, Peter, Jeanette, Nuva, Danny, Francis, Gina, Xander, Candace, Ugra, Quentin, Omelette, Alec, Vikki, Ross, Whitney**

* * *

Whitney was fun to write for. I almost didn't use her, but I did anyway, and she became a popular camper in her own right. She was genki and wild! But sadly, this was her time to go.

NEXT TIME: Jedrek and Ellie return to interview Quentin, Omelette, Alec, Vikki, Ross, and Whitney.

BaconBaka OUT!


	39. Dictionary: All Lettered Out 3

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This Episode, Jedrek and Ellie interview the recent vote offs!

* * *

On the Dictionary: All Lettered Out stage, Ellie was giving the intro.

"And welcome to another episode of All Lettered Out! I'm Ellie, and…" Ellie said.

"I am Jedrek, gov'nor!" Jedrek said, in Woolfur's voice. "I still wanna find out what went on during that challenge…"

"Anyways, we had a heck of a pile of episodes recently! From backstories, to undead pirate skeletons, to pissed off parents visiting, we're sure to have a ball!" Ellie replied.

"Seriously, Luka's parents were more worse than a chop shop in Silent Hill…" Francis noted.

"I gotta agree with you, Francis." Jeanette said. "What Luka's parent's did was unforgivable, and I hope they get their arses handed to them!"

Jeanette's words shocked them, since Jeanette was the type that never cursed… ever!"

"Whatever, I like how they ran over that science nerd." Danny said with a grin, as he was slapped by Nuva.

"Idiot! Alec could had died!" Nuva scolded the bully.

"Anyways, let's get the show running! Our first guest is a geeky surfer, managed to destroy a Graboid with the power of rock, and managed to snag a Japanese Cutie… give it up, for Quentin!" Ellie yelled out, as Quentin came walking in with applause.

"Bodacious to be here, Ellie and Jedrek!" Quentin said, in his usual surfer lingo.

"First off, when did you start surfing?" Jedrek asked.

Quentin chuckled. "I kinda knew you would ask me that… Well, I started surfing at an young age. I wanted to prove I'm cool, despite the nerdy stuff I do, like play online gaming. I'm number 14th on the Mario Kart racing circuit, currently! Right below Tina, and some girl named Sasha."

"Cool… Continuing on… What did you see in Kagura that you didn't see in other girls?" Ellie said.

"Well, she was nice, and accepted my feelings. Sure, I still have a tad bit of a crush on Gina, but I'm sure me and Kagura can work stuff out, being she's living in Japan." Quentin replied.

"And if nothing else, I can always make a way to get you there!" Gina said with a smile.

"Whatever, you –BLEEP-. You can't find your way out of a paper bag." Zero commented.

"Finally, before we move on to the questions, is there anything you want to say to the inspiring Quentins out there, watching right now?" Jedrek asked.

"Sure. Follow your dreams, and aspirations, and you'll get far. Look at me; I got to the first merge, and my girl got to the merge for realsies!" Quentin said to the audience.

"And then you got voted out. Too bad, too sad, boo hoo!" Danny mockingly said, as he was hit by a punch from Ugra.

"There, finally. That shut the tough bugger up…" Ugra noted.

"Anyways, we got some fanmail for you, Quentin!" Ellie said, with a smile. Walking backstage, she carried a small bag of mail. Opening an envelope, she read the question.

_Big fan of you, but I gotta ask… What is your favorite dessert? From cRaZyKiD9219_

"I gotta admit, cool name! Anyways, my favorite dessert is my mom's tubular cookies and cream pie. Maybe I should make some for Kagura!" Quentin said, before looking at Jedrek, who was drooling. "I'll make you one too, don't worry!"

"Thanks! Anyways, next question!" Jedrek said, as he reached into the bag, and pulled out another envelope.

"_Is your tan natural, or is it spray tan?"_

"Huh, didn't leave a name. Jedrek said. "You wanna ask, Quentin?"

"Sure. It's really natural. What do you expect when you surf all day, and play WoW at night?" Quentin answered.

"Cool! Anyways, we have one more question!" Ellie said, as she reached into the bag, pulled out an envelope, and read it.

"_Do you think Selena will get karma one day for all the cheating she does? From Pearl"_

"Well, after watching the latest episodes of Dictionary, I say… I hope she goes down HARD! Like, total wipeout hard!"

"Thanks for your time, Quentin! You can take a seat over there!" Ellie said, as she pointed towards the Peanut Gallery.

"Right, so… Our next guest is sensitive to bright lights, is bi, and is one of the coolest campers around, here's Omelette!" Jedrek yelled out, as Omelette walked out to loud applause.

"Wow, cool!" Omelette looked at the audience. A group of them were wearing hats and shades like Omelette. They had a sign labeled "WE 3 YOU, OMELETTE". "Aww, and I love you, too!"

"Apparantly, you have your own fan club!" Ellie said, chuckling.

"Thanks!" Omelette replied.

"Aww, why don't I have my own fanclub?" Peter lamented.

"Because you're a jerk?" Nuva said.

"Anyways, Omelette… First off, this may be a bit of a personal question, but… When did you come out of the closet by being bi?" Ellie asked.

"Well, I was about 14 at the time, when I came out. There was this girl I really liked, but I also liked this cutie in Art. I was a bit confused as to what was going on. So, I asked someone. They said it was possible that I liked both boys and girls." Omelette said.

"Well, that's a bit touching! My mom's bi as well!" Ellie replied.

"Like it'll ever –BLEEP- last with Xander!" Zero yelled out, as Xander hit Zero with his bug net.

"Okay, second off… About the students that caused you to go photophobic… Do you mean any harm to them?" Jedrek said.

Omelette smiled. "Well, I don't wanna bring them any harm. In fact… if it was possible, I forgive them!"

"Well, we have some special guests tonight! It's the students that nearly blinded you!" Ellie said, as a group of students came out to boos from the audience.

"Omelette?" One of the students said.

"Hold on… AUDIENCE? They want to say something to me. So can you quiet the booing a tad bit?" Omelette yelled out, as she turned towards the students. "Yeah?"

"We just wanna say… we're truly sorry that we caused all of this to happen to you. Can you forgive us?" The student said.

Omelette smiled. "No harm done, except to my eyes. I can still see, so you didn't damage me too bad. And it did sounded sincere. So… I forgive you." Omelette then shook all of the student's hands, as the audience cheered. Soon after, the students went backstage.

"Wow, you're really nice, Omelette…" Jedrek said.

"I really can't hold a grudge. It's just my nature!" Omelette said, with a smile.

"Anyways, want to take a look at some fanmail?" Ellie asked.

"Sure!" Omelette replied, as Ellie went offstage, and came back in with a wheelbarrel, filled with letters to the Bisexual Beauty.

"Okay, Question One!" Jedrek said, pulling out an envelope.

_Do you prefer muscular abs or boobs? Sincerely, Alvin_

Omelette giggled. "Well, I like both of them, to be fact. But I kinda like Tina, for showing that a flat-chested girl can kick butt as well!"

"Cool! Anyways, time for question two!" Ellie said, pulling out an envelope.

_Do you think you made the photophobic community, as well as the LBGT community proud by representing them? :3 From Sapphire, a fellow Bisexual Photophobic girl._

"Well, I would like to say, I think I did make them proud. And a fellow Bi and Photophobic! Nice!" Omelette smiled. "We should be pen pals!"

"Anyways, one more question should do it!" Jedrek said, pulling out yet another envelope.

_Hi, really nice fan of you, but I have to ask… How did your family react to you being Bi? From CragmiteBlaster_

"Well, my parents were very accepting of me, but my little brother had a few questions at first. He then accepted my coming out, as well." Omelette said.

"Thank you for your time, Omelette. You may now hang in the Peanut Gallery." Ellie replied.

"Thanks!" Omelette said, as she sat next to Xander.

"Okay! Next up, he's a lover of SCIENCE, a mixer of chemicals, and is a fan favorite, give it up, for Alec!" Jedrek said, as the audience clapped for him as Alec came out in crutches…

"SCIENCE!" Alec shouted out loud, as the audience roared with applause.

"Wow, way to nearly make us death!" Ellie shouted out loud.

"I pretty much enjoy SCIENCE, too! I used to watch _Bill Nye, the Science Guy… _What? I watch other stuff than cartoons." Candace replied.

"Anyways, when did you get interested in SCIENCE?" Ellie asked.

"Well, I was about six when I accidently ran into a classroom doing Chemistry experiments. And after that, I was hooked!" Alec explained.

"Cool! Next up… What kind of SCIENCE do you do?" Jedrek asked.

Alec smiled. "Well, you already know about my growth potions and my transformation potions, but I have some others… For example…" Alec said, drinking a sip of potion. And instantly transformed into a female version of himself. "I have temporarly gender changing potions…"

"Cool… You make a really cute female." Jeanette said.

"Thank you." Alec said, as she transformed back into his male self. "I also have potions that can do various stuff. Also, some top secret potions that I can't bring up… It's not illegal, it's just personal."

"Okay… And three. How does it feel to have two mommies? Sorry if it's personal." Ellie said, while apologizing.

"Well… While I do wish I had a male influence in my life, my mom and, er… Mom raised me right, so I thank them for that!" Alec said.

The audience awed as a result.

"Bah, you came from a couple of lesbians. You're not right in the head!" Danny yelled out loud.

"Alec? I have a steak backstage, that you can have!" Alec said, while smiling mischievously.

"All right, I'm there!" Danny yelled out, as he ran backstage… Upon seeing the steak, he took a bite of it, and transformed into a ferret.

"ALEC!" Danny yelled out loud.

Everyone cheered as a result.

"Eh, he'll be fine in two hours." Alec replied.

"Anyways, time for fanmail!" Jedrek said, as he took out a bag from backstage.

"Ready to shell out answers about SCIENCE!" Alec replied.

"Okay!" Ellie said, taking out letter number one…

_If you filed a lawsuit against Luka's parents and won, what would you buy with all the money you would receive? From Amethyst_

"Actually, mom and mom is currently in the lawsuit! They said it's gonna be an easy victory for them, being it was attempted vehicular manslaughter. I would treat my mom and mom to a dinner! Then I would set some aside for college, and… if I had one… Buy something for a girl." Alec said, frowning.

"You'll find someone one day, Alec." Jeanette smiled. "Heck, maybe in a potential TDD 2!"

"Thanks, Jeanette." Alec said.

"Anyways, time for Question 2!" Jedrek said, taking out a letter…

_Have you ever mad a potion that can raise the dead? Maybe then you could get Vivi her original body back. From Otis PS: If I offend Nuva, I deeply apologize._

Alec suddenly got a bit sad, as thus Nuva. "Well, I don't do reanimation potions after the BreadBeard incident, but… Vivi died when she was a baby, and putting Vivi back in her original body would be impossible, sad to say."

"It's okay. Vivi, er… Nerdi says she likes her new body, and wouldn't give it up for the rest of the world!" Nuva said.

"Well, it's time for question 3!" Ellie said, taking a letter out.

_Did you know that your glasses make you look kinda like Professor E. Gadd from Luigi's Mansion? From Jake_

Alec chuckled. "Luigi's Mansion was one of my favorite games growing up! …Yeah, my mom had to help me out with some parts."

"We thank you for your time, Alec." Ellie said, as Alec went to the Peanut Gallery. But not before…

"SCIENCE!" Alec said, making the audience cheer again.

Ellie and Jedrek chuckled. "That's Alec for you! Anyways, our next guest is the cutest clown around, give it up, for Vikki!"

The audience came out cheering, as Vikki came out.

"Thanks for having me!" Vikki said with a smile.

"Wow, you're more cuter in real life!" Jedrek replied.

"Thanks!" Vikki said, smiling.

"Okay… First off… Why clowning?" Ellie asked.

"Well, I've always been cheerful and funny when I was a kid. That, and I was raised by clowns." Vikki replied.

"Well, makes sense. And speaking of your clown parents… Question 2. …Have you ever thought about finding your real parents?"

Vikki was quiet. "Well… I did think about it, but figured that my adopted mom and dad _are _my real parents. I may find them someday, maybe not."

"Plausable… And 3. Do you think you made the clown community proud?" Ellie asked.

Vikki chuckled. "What do you think?" Vikki said, as she pointed to part of the audience, which were filled with clowns, almost looking Vikki-esque.

"We love you, Vikki!" A clown yelled out loud.

"And I love you, too!" Vikki replied back.

"Anyways, time for some letters!" Jedrek said, as he walked backstage with a sack of letters.

"Anyways, Letter 1!" Jedrek said.

_After your fight with Mad Jack, do you think you'll ever play Donkey Kong 64 again? From Emerald_

"Well, I did play it again backstage, and… Yeah. Although I can't believe there was a level in Donkey Kong Country Returns that inspired Omelette's fear challenge?" Omelette said.

"Tell me about it, I still have nightmares…" Omelette replied.

"We'll work on your bravery against creepy crawlies together." Xander said to his girlfriend.

"Aww, thanks!" Omelette said, smiling.

"Okay, second question! Ellie said, pulling a letter out of a bag.

_What did you think of Omelette's affection for you? From Tootsie_

Vikki blushed, as thus Omelette. "Well, it kinda came out of left field. But I didn't know Omelette was bi. But that doesn't kill our friendship with one another!"

"Thanks, Vikki!" Omelette said.

"Anyways, Letter 3!" Jedrek said, pulling a letter from the bag.

_How did you feel when Omelette said your butt was cute? From Dipper_

Vikki blushed. "Well, I felt embarrassed at first, and confused, being I never met a bisexual, before."

"Well, I sincerely apologize." Omelette replied.

"It's okay. At least I have a more cuter butt than Selena!" Vikki said.

"Ain't that the truth!" Omelette replied.

"Well, we thank you for your time, Vikki!" Ellie said.

"You're welcome!" Vikki replied, going to the Peanut Gallery, and sitting next to Omelette.

"What a nice gal. Anyways, our next guest is a lover of aliens, is a fan of punk girls, and is an all-round sweetie, give it up, for Ross!"

The audience clapped for Ross, as Ross walked out.

"Thanks for having me here!" Ross said.

"Thanks for being on Dictionary!" Jedrek replied.

"So, I'm guessing you wanna ask about my fascination in aliens, ghosts, and the like, huh?" Ross asked.

"Well… yeah." Ellie answered.

"Well… I saw this library book in school about aliens, I checked it out, and I was intrigued by it ever since." Ross said.

"Well… Next up… You're a fan of punks, right? Have you ever thought of going punk yourself?" Jedrek said.

"Nah. I rather stay the way I am now. Plus, Luka did say I look better with no piercings on me." Ross replied.

"And third! What would one say to the inspiring Rosses out there?" Ellie said.

"Okay… I would just say, keep watching the skies, and hearing the air. There's bound to be something strange there…" Ross replied.

"WRONG, you –Bleep-! All there is, is nothing, you –BLEEP-!" Zero said.

"Actually, I have a question for you, Zero! Why do you ALWAYS cuss so often?" Ross asked.

"It gives me a warm feeling! It's not like I'm getting in –Bleep- trouble for it!" Zero said, cruely, as he got up.

Alec seeing this, got out a seed, a planting pot, and a potion, and snuck behind Ross.

"But your mom could BE watching this!" Ross said, trying to reason with Zero.

"What? That religious fanatic? Oh, please! Like she has any –Bleep- rule on me! I'm here, she's not!" Zero replied, getting close to Ross' face.

"Oh, and… Here's for the second day of the Contest!" Ross said, punching Zero, as he landed on a briar patch.

"OWWWW!" Zero yelled out in pain.

"That's karma for you, thanks, Alec!" Ross said, giving a thumbs up to the Alien Fanatic.

"Yeah, all of that was planned." Alec smiled, going back to the Peanut Gallery.

"Anyways, what about some letters?" Ellie said.

"That would be cooler than Area 51." Ross said, smiling.

Ellie went backstage, and grabbed up a bag filled up with letters.

"Okay, time for Letter Number 1!" Jedrek said, as he reached into the bag, and pulled out… a can of Spam? "Peter?! We told you NOT to stuff Spam Cans in the mailbags!"

"Aw, bite me!" Peter said.

"Anyways, Question 1!" Jedrek said, pulling out an envelope.

_Do you think Pluto should be considered a proper planet or a dwarf planet? From Alan, a fellow space fan_

"Well, Pluto should have stayed a proper planet in the first place! Now my middle name has no meaning!" Ross said.

"Ross Pluto Belmont… Nice ring to it!" Gina replied.

"Anyways, Letter 2!" Ellie said, pulling out an envelope.

_Do you think you'll be able to move into Luka's parents' house - you know, since THEY probably won't be allowed in it anymore? From Ruby_

Ross smiled. "While it IS a good house, I think the Government owns it now, so most likely not. Besides, I'm happy in my parent's pet shop."

"Cool… Anyways, Letter 3!" Jedrek said, pulling out an envelope.

_Hi Ross,_

_Good job on your game and it's too bad you had to get eliminated. So, a little birdie tells me that your cousin is also on one of these reality shows. I was wondering how well you think she's gonna do? Thanks,_

_~ A. Bigfan_

Ross, all of a sudden, shook his head. "You guys remember when I talked about Megan, accusing me of being a pervert because I said a punk girl's piercings were nice? …Yeah, I kinda pity any women lover getting on that reality show."

"Well, we do have a clip from the show, that'll make you sick…" Ellie cautioned.

"What did she do? Fill up water balloons with mustard?" Ross asked.

Ellie pressed a button, as a TV came down, showing Megan watching Edgar beat up Vinsun with a cane. The entire audience and Peanut Gallery were sickened.

"BOOOO!" Omelette yelled out loud.

Ross was disgusted. "Why didn't she do anything?! I'm not sure who this Edgar is, but he's completely wonky in the head!"

"I know how you feel… I hope karma bites him in the balls." Ellie said.

"Anyways, thanks for your time, Ross!" Jedrek replied.

"You're welcome!" Ross said, as he went to the Peanut Gallery.

"Anyways, our final guest tonight is wild, genki, shark bait, she kissed a girl…" Ellie said, until…

"It was a sugar rush!" Whitney yelled out loud, as the audience started to cheer.

"…And snagged an awesome boyfriend, here's Whitney!" Ellie finished as Whitney came out to the stage as the audience **exploded **into cheering and applause. The audience were even chanting Whitney's name.

"Nice to be here!" Whitney said, smiling.

"You're one popular contestant! And you lost with honor!" Jedrek replied.

"Well, I liked everyone on my team! I couldn't vote off anyone else!" Whitney said.

"Anyways, Question 1: What was the worstest injury you ever endured?" Jedrek asked.

"Well… I kinda stepped on a nail, like poor Ugra did. Caused a hole in my foot for a while." Whitney answered.

"Ouch… Anyways, Question 2… How did it feel to fight a Giant Courtney doll?" Ellie asked.

"Well to be honest, Courtney isn't my most favorite camper in the world, and I can't stand Duncan… Would I like to see a future where Duncan won Action?" Whitney said.

"Hmm… Good point." Jedrek replied. "Anyways, Last question! How does it feel to introduce a new fashion accessory?"

"Say what?" Whitney asked.

"Yeah! Due to your popularity, nose bandages have become a nice fashion accessory. Over half the audience came in with one!" Ellie said.

"How long before they're banned in schools?" Whitney asked.

"…Good point. Anyways, time for some fanmail!" Ellie said, waving her magic wand around, as clones of Ellie came out with various bags of mail.

"Right, Letter 1!" Ellie said, taking out a letter, and reading it…

_Dear Santa: I been very good this year… If it is possible, can I have a Tiny Tilly Dream House?_

"Um, Ellie clones? This one is addressed to Santa Claus." Ellie asked.

"Oh, sorry. Here's the real letters." The Ellie Clone said, as Ellie opened the real letter to Whitney.

_What did the inside of the shark smell like? From Bugsy_

Whitney smiled. "Surprisingly enough, Cheetos and Mountain Dew."

"Cool… Anyways, Letter 2!" Jedrek said, taking out a letter.

_No question, but I really think you should keep that sword you got from the skeleton pirate. It looks so awesome! From Garnet_

Whitney smiled. "I plan to! I even got it derusted!" Whitney said, taking out the sword, showing it in its prime, shiny sharpness.

"Cool…" Jedrek said, as Whitney sheated the sword.

"And finally, Question 3!" Ellie said, taking a letter out.

_Dear Whitney,_

_You seem like a very crazy kind of girl and as such you seem to have a very crazy life. There's no doubt that you've got a lot of stories in your back pocket, but I was wondering if you'd like to share a story about one of the craziest things that has happened to you before Total Drama Dictionary? Thanks._

_~G. Iantfan_

"Sure! Well… There was this one time I got lost at a fair. During my trip to find my mom, I decided to stop by a dart game. I threw one dart, and accidently popped all the balloons on the wall. So many plushies… I gave them to some passer-byes, so all was good, but I kept some plushies to myself!" Whitney said.

"Wow… Anyways, thanks for your time!" Ellie said, before turning to the camera. "Well, we had a lot of good interviews, and we hope you can tune in for the next episode of All Lettered Out. This is Ellie…"

"This is Jedrek…" Jedrek said in Whitney's voice.

"And you do a real good voice of me." Whitney noted.

"GOOD NIGHT!" Ellie and Jedrek said together.

* * *

Yuki was drinking Yoo-Hoo in the Tuck Shop/Bar with Ethan, as she shuddered…

"Something up?" Ethan asked.

"I've a feeling tomorrow's gonna be big…" Yuki said.

* * *

And that's the Interview chapter! Thanks to everyone on DevArt that sent me letters!

NEXT TIME: It's a day off! But it is quickly ruined as a street gang invades the island… One member is familiar to a certain face-painted teen…

BaconBaka OUT!


	40. 37: Sting of the Scorpions

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**Yuki's Face Paint: A Skull, and a Heart (Her Default Look)**

This episode, it's the camper's day off! However, unexpected guests arrive!

* * *

Chris is on the Dock, giving out the Intro to the episode. The skies looked really dark and moody, like something big was gonna happen soon.

"Last time, on Total Drama Dictionary… Our teams had to go to an island labeled ChuChu Island, in hopes of finding treasure! However, only one team made it there, and another team claimed they made it onto a ghost ship. Our Cambots managed to follow them there, and were we surprised! They managed to fight off undead pirates! Quite an achievement, in my part! However, the Shrimps lost the challenge due to being kidnapped at the time, and in a shocking turn of events, our cute ratings topper herself, Whitney, got voted off!"

"Now, 10 Campers remain! What will happen today, find out right here, on…"

"Total!

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous…)_

* * *

Somewhere on a city dock…

A captain of a ship was watching the latest episode of Dictionary.

"Poor Whitney; I was rooting for her, too." The captain said, as there was some walking of some feet.

"Here's a fine ship! Get rid of the captain!" Yelled out what appeared to be a teenage voice.

"Wait, who's here?" The captain yelled out loud, before he got konked on the head, and thrown onto the dock.

"Can I cut him up?" A female voice said.

"No, Knives. You'll have all the cutting up you need once we reach Letterama. Yep, I'm leaving Quana to you!" Another voice said.

The female voice known as Knives smiled. "Perfect…"

"Next stop… Letterama!" The first male voice yelled out loud. "And we need no stinking map!" He then ripped off the map, and threw it out.

The captain of the ship, however wasn't unconscious, and sat up in a daze…

"Whoa, they're gonna attack Letterama? That's where my granddaughter is!" The captain yelled out, as he ran towards a pay phone to alert them.

Had this been a real episode of the show, the camera would then pan over to the map, showing that Letterama was about 8 miles North of the island where Dictionary was being held at…

* * *

**Scurvy Shrimps**

Being it was the Merge, they were celebrating with cheer.

"To the Shrimps and Kumquats, for making it this far!" Yuki cheered out loud, holding a can of soda.

"And to our fallen friends! May they cheer us on!" Tina yelled out, with Maxwell by her side.

"Now that we hit the merge, I'm guessing it's every man for themselves, huh?" Bob asked.

"I would assume so, Bob. But don't think we'll go easy on all of you, even if we're friends!" Ethan said.

"I don't want anyone to." Bob replied.

"Anyways, what kind of stuff do you think Chris has in store in the upcoming future? I can assume it's gonna be tough." Yuki said.

"Well, can't be as bad as Turbo Tunnel from BattleToads…" Tina replied.

"Turbo Tunnel was the worst! I still HAVE nightmares! All those button presses…" Maxwell said, while shivering. Tina held him close, and Kanata purred.

"It's okay, Maxie. In fact, I don't know anyone in meatspace that did BEAT Turbo Tunnel, even I haven't!" Tina replied.

* * *

**Confessional: What is Meatspace? Is it meat in space?**

Tina: If anyone beat Turbo Tunnel, and I met them and befriended them in real life, I am SO giving them a medal! (She then holds up a "medal" of some plastic sort, strung together with a rope.) I made it out of old jump rope parts.

Maxwell: I pretty much gave up on BattleToads. Someone has to be a saint to beat that game without succumbing to anger!

Bob: I wonder what tomorrow will bring… Also, Maxwell and Tina make a cute couple.

Yuki: Why did I just get this sudden thought that tomorrow is gonna be big?

Ethan: (He is blushing) Yuki was so cute, and she's also mischievous at times. That tears it! Tomorrow, I'm telling her how I feel!

Kanata: _Turbo Tunnel, huh… I guessing it's tougher than a hamburger in July…_

* * *

**Killer Kumquats**

Hannah, Kagura, Nerdi, Woolfur, and Luka were hanging out with Isaac, who was still sad about Whitney's elimination. They were currently watching an anime they borrowed from Maxwell… It was called…

"Tokyo Mew Mew?" Hannah asked.

"Hey, don't ask me; the cats chose it. Speaking of, when did you get another puppet, Isaac-Kun?" Kagura asked.

"I made it. I kinda promised Nerdi a boyfriend, and I kinda delivered." Isaac said, smiling.

"Well, we're not boyfriend and girlfriend yet, meow. We just met!" Nerdi said, in a teasing tone.

"Well, this show is rather good! Maxwell has good tastes when it comes to anime." Luka said, smiling.

"So, this is anime, gov'nor…" Woolfur said in a surprised tone of voice. "What kinds are there?"

"Well, some of them, I don't think Maxwell won't touch with a pole…" Nerdi replied.

"Anyways, the merge, huh? I never thought I make it this far…" Isaac said.

"Well, usually the last person you expect to make it there kinda does make it to the merge. Anyways, be proud, dude! You proved shut-ins that they can recover!" Luka replied.

"Thanks, Luka." Isaac said, smiling.

"No prob, dude!" Luka replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Inspiring Words**

Isaac: I never thought I make it this far… Think I should go all the way?

Hannah: I gotta admit… I find that green-haired girl in Tokyo Mew Mew cute… What? Those glasses make her cute! Now that I think about it, my eyesight has gone a tad bit blurry…

Luka: Somewhere, someone is making a Crack Pairing of Isaac/Luka. I'm looking at you, Autumn-Lay!

Kagura: Hey, you think our anime is weird, take a look at the commercials.

Nerdi: Isaac said he was given some special bandages from Whitney because she felt they would be used soon. Hope no one gets hurt, meow…

Woolfur: My first night off the ship. Who is this Nuva that Nerdi keeps on talking about, gov'nor?

Selena: Bleh, doesn't matter. I plan to go all the way!

* * *

**Playa de Losers**

Whitney, in her pajamas, was in the TV room, watching TV with Nuva and Jeanette. Currently, the news was on… and it was breaking.

"Whoa! Breaking news! Did a president of a chocolate pretzel company sneeze and Madagascar had to shut everything down?" Whitney replied.

On TV, things were a bit more serious…

"_This just came in from our news room, a group of teenagers calling themselves the Barbarous Scorpions hijacked a boat, and is headed to the island where Letterama is taking place. The captain of the boat had this to say…"_

"Oh, my… I heard about them. They robbed my mom once at knifepoint." Jeanette said, in a scared tone.

"I wouldn't worry about them, girl! If they suddenly attacked, they have Gary to take care of things! And he's been teaching Raven a thing or two!" Nuva replied.

"But what if, in the off chance, they decide to attack Dictionary by mistake, knock on wood?" Jeanette asked.

"Well, we have some powerhouses still on the island! They can handle some smelly street gang!" Nuva said.

Whitney was a bit worried. "But… My Isaac isn't a powerhouse. I did teach him some stuff before I left, but…"

"Jeanette, Whitney, don't worry! Those urchins won't be attacking Isaac, or anyone on that island! Now… We gotta see about the dangers of eating expired milk duds!" Nuva said, as they continued to watch the news.

* * *

**Playafessional: Do milk duds expire?**

Nuva: That's all? They wasted all this time to tell us eating expired milk duds only causes a tummy ache and some gas? What a rip!

Whitney: I shouldn't worry; he has Nerdi and that new puppet! It would be really sad and funny to be beaten by a PUPPET of some sort! …Considering the puppet isn't evil.

Jeanette: Rick? Hope you're okay on the island, interning it up… Is that what they say?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ethan was in another dream of his own. Not a dream, but a nightmare…

_Ethan was pinned down, and alone. On him, appeared to be what appeared to be a punk girl with long fingernails, and a look of evil. Ethan was a bit scared._

"_What's that knife for?" Ethan asked._

"_Well, let's just say… it's not gonna hurt one bit…" The punk said._

"_Whew…" Ethan breathed a sigh of relief._

"_It's gonna hurt a lot!" The punk said in a sadistic tone, as she held Ethan's head, and inched the blade close to his cheek._

Ethan woke up in an instant. Yuki, who gone to the bathroom, came back in, and took notice.

"Ethan? You okay?" Yuki asked her friend.

"Well… I had a dream, similar to the time that… You know, what happened to you in Middle School..." Ethan said, trying his best not to break down in tears.

"Oh, my. You had a nightmare where my bully tried to cut you up?" Yuki asked. Ethan nodded his head, then Yuki took him in for a hug.

"It's okay, Ethan. Really! There's NO possible way that jerk will be coming to THIS island!" Yuki said. "And if someone does mess with you, I shall deal with them _myself!_"

"You don't have to do anything…" Ethan replied, laying back down.

"Dude, you're my friend! And friends always help each other out, sweetie!" Yuki said.

"Yuki?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, Ethan?"

"Do… do you think…" Ethan said, blushing.

"Do you think, what?" Yuki replied.

"DO YOU THINK I LOOK GOOD IN FACE PAINT?" Ethan said.

Yuki giggled. "Why, or course! If you want me to, I can teach you one day!"

"Thanks… night!" Ethan said, as he fell asleep.

Yuki was blushing. Looking around, she creeped in close, looked around a bit, and kissed Ethan on the cheek. "Night, sweetie."

* * *

**Confessional: Lovesick**

Ethan: (He is banging his head on the confessional wall with a pillow to soften the blow.) Really, Ethan? Do I look good in face paint? What kinda question is that?!

Yuki: Ethan totally needs someone cool to be his girlfriend. And I know just the person! …Yeah, everyone totally saw this coming from a mile away.

* * *

Early the next morning, Yuki was reading the morning newspaper, and… drawing on it?

"And there!" Yuki was then met with a couple of looks. "Hey, it's called the _Family Circus_, they should at least be clowns!" Yuki noted. On the newspaper, one of the comics was scribbled on, and colored, to give the family a more clowny appearance.

"Hey, check out the front! Something big happened last night!" Maxwell said, pointing to the front page by the side.

Hannah picked up the newspaper, and began to read it.

"_At 9:30pm last night, a group of teens called the Barbarous Scorpions highjacked a boat. Minor injuries were done to the boat's owner. The Barbarous Scorpions are well known for causing various crimes in their town, and their leader, who they call Kasimar, was on the hit show, Total Drama Letterz. They are known to be extremely dangerous, and it is well advised to stay away from them."_

"Letterz? That a reality show?" Bob asked.

"Well, it's an Alphabet-themed show, like Dictionary. It received grand ratings due to all the stuff that happened." Hannah said.

Ethan, eating his Froot Loops, had a warm and fuzzy feeling inside him.

"I'm not sure how, but I just can't stop smiling!" Ethan said.

Yuki whistled in a happy tone, like she wasn't guilty of something.

Meanwhile, Isaac was eating his eggs and bacon, while talking to Luka and Kagura.

"I just can't help but scratch the feeling… That something is gonna have us band together." Isaac noted.

"Relax, my parents are long gone and in jail, most likely." Luka said. "Who else from our group has enemies?"

"Besides my peers that slushied me at the Prom?" Isaac replied.

"They're jerks, anyway. It's not like an entire school would come to this island!" Kagura said.

"Well… that, and the thing is, they didn't get their karma! Omelette's tormenter got hers handed to her, as thus Yuki's tormenters!" Isaac lamented.

"Well, sometimes, karma houdinis sometimes win… Which royally –BLEEP- sucks." Luka said.

* * *

**Confessional: Who doesn't love a Karma Houdini?**

Isaac: I kinda wish that somewhere, someone from my old school would apologize to how they treated me. Just one, that's all I'm asking.

Luka: Isaac never told me how he got the Glee Treatment handed to him!

Kagura: I heard it from Whitney-chan during a break between episodes. She said that Isaac-kun's school had him win the prom, then they slushied him, pantsed him, and sent him crying to the hospital, where his girlfriend died… Poor guy.

* * *

A few minutes later, Chris came into the room.

"Welcome, Campers, to the Merge! As you all know, once the merge happens, it's everyone for themselves!" Chris yelled out loud. "And so, the teams are dissolved! Anyways, you can use the Confessional for what you think of making it this far!"

"Didn't we do that during the first merge?" Tina asked.

* * *

**Confessional: What are you thinking?**

Ethan: Wow, just… wow. I never thought I make it to the merge. And this time, for real! I shall do what I can to win Yuki's heart! But still… face painting? Am I so dumb?

Bob: I can't believe I made it this far! Can I go all the way?

Hannah: Wow, the merge… This is so cool! Mom? Dad? I hope you're proud of me!

Tina: I never thought someone like me would get far. And I got a boyfriend in the process!

Yuki: Me in the merge… Is this a dream? (She pulls on her ponytail) OW! Nope. Still, it's awesome either way! And I still plan on hooking Ethan up with a certain someone!

Maxwell: Awesome to be in the merge. I'm going all the way! And I love you, Tina! I promise I will visit you at the Orphanage when the show is over!

Isaac: I never thought I would get to the merge. I have to think mom and dad, obviously, and Betty, and… Whitney.

Luka: I made it to the merge, and got revenge on my parents that didn't involve getting inked for once! Sure, I can take getting tattooed with ease, but it can be a bit of a hassle sometimes.

Selena: I shall win this! Me!

Kagura: I'm proving Japan quite well! And after recent events, the letter K. Still the best mistake ever!

* * *

After Kagura came back, Chris was smiling.

"I have a special announcement for everyone!" Chris said.

"Ooh! Bacon-shaped chicken nuggets?" Yuki said, smiling.

"Even better! You guys are gonna have a day off! I have some stuff to do over at the Playa, so… Have fun, everyone!" Chris said, leaving.

"Wow, a day off from the contest. What should we do?" Ethan asked himself.

"Well, we can hang out on the beach. That seems like fun!" Yuki said.

"I can catch up on my Pokemon training! My level 83 Minun's been missing me like crazy!" Tina replied.

* * *

**The Beach**

Yuki and Ethan were walking on said shore. Ethan was smiling to an extent, as thus Yuki. They were picking up seashells.

"This seashell is cute… Not as cute as you, Yuki…" Ethan said, smiling.

"Well, you're cute as well! And the face paint thing… I'm not mad. I'm interested that you're into my sorta thing, even if it's kinda required for me." Yuki replied.

"But still, it what makes you cute! I like the way you did the skull!" Ethan said. "And I like a girl in glasses."

Yuki blushed, while touching the rim of her glasses. "And I like when you daydream. Some of them are rather adorable!"

The two looked into each other's eyes, and got closer, and closer…

**HONK**

"Dang it… Guys, you are supposed to congrat us AFTER we hook up!" Ethan yelled out.

"I don't think it came from them…" Yuki noted, as Kagura ran up to them. "Wait, what do you mean, hooking up?"

* * *

**Confessional: Aw, dang it!**

Yuki: I would had said yeah… I really adore Ethan at this point.

* * *

"Guys? There's a boat headed towards the dock. With some loud, weird music coming from it. Singer totally needs a cough drop, in my opinion." Kagura said.

All of the Campers went towards the Dock, to see what was going on.

"Okay, what's going on? And what's that metal music, talking about the Devil?" Selena asked.

"My ears hurt… Even my parents wouldn't listen to THAT!" Hannah replied.

"Are you sure we're on Letterama? None of these look like hippies…" A male yelled out.

"Look at those hotties… Dat's some GOOOOOD stuff! Except for that goth girl and that boobless ugly pink haired chick." Another male shouted out.

"No –BLEEP- way… How did SHE arrive here?" A female shouted out loud.

"Might as well beat some info out?" A male shouted out loud.

"Yeah, lets!"

"Guys? This is gonna be real bad." Maxwell said. "More bad than _50 Shades of Grey…"_

All of a sudden, a group of teenagers, looking all punkish, with several piercings, came out. The main male looked twitchy and impatient. Beside him looked to be a rather obese male. The third male looked sinister enough to give anyone a chill in their spine. The fourth was a tween Bob and Hannah's age, looking mean, and ready to give a punch. The fifth male looked like a rip off of Ghost Rider, right down to the spikes. And the sixth was a female, with long, sharp fingernails, and looking at Yuki , and smiling in a sadistic manner.

"We're the Barbarous Scorpions! And we bring pain! Name's Ian! Introduce yourselves, you morons!" Ian shouted out loud.

"The name's Omar! And I feel hungry!" Omar said.

"You sure do, with a body like that…" Hannah replied.

The third, with the sinister smile, grinned. "I'm Jaws. I have the sharpest chompers around Canada! You better watch out!"

The tween, looking at Bob, smiled. "The name's Joey! I WAS gonna be on a reality show, but I got sent to Juvie!

"Well, you shouldn't did those crimes, whatever it was!" Bob replied.

"And look what I can do!" Joey said, running up to Bob, and punching him.

"Oww…" Bob said in pain, holding his stomach. Hannah went to his rescue.

"And what did that achieve?" Hannah replied, glaring at Joey.

"Nothing. Just felt like hitting someone!"

The fifth male, looking like Ghost Rider, looked at Tina. "Name's Pike. Why you ain't got no boobs?! You ain't flat-chested, aren't ya?"

"Actually, I am. No big deal, really." Tina replied.

The sixth kept on looking at Yuki. "Well, lookie here. huh?"

"No way…" A fearful Yuki said, as she looked at the punk-looking girl, as she had a flashback…

* * *

_Yuki was in her new school on the first day, and already no one liked her. She was walking the halls nervously, until a rather tall girl stopped her._

"_Welcome to Hell, Katrina White… And you're gonna be mine for every second of it!" the tall girl said, punching her own hand._

"_Eep…" Yuki said._

* * *

"You're…" Yuki said in a fearful voice.

"Small world, huh? Names Karla to these other bastards, but people call me Knives, if they know what's good for them. And it's nice that you remember me after all this time!"

"Nice that you remember me?" Ethan said. "What do you mean by that?"

"Remember the day I scarred you?" Knives said to Yuki, as Yuki fearfully nodded.

Ethan heard that. "Wait, it was YOU that scarred poor Yuki?"

"Yuki? Who is this Yuki you're talking about? I'm talking about Katrina! Yep, I scratched her up REAL good! She SCREAMED like a pig in pain when I scratched her up!"

"Knives, we can't keep on sweating with the memories! We gotta beat the info out of them! Now tell us! Is this Letterama?" Ian yelled out.

"Nope! This is Total Drama Dictionary, and we WERE enjoying our day off!" Tina yelled out, before looking up. "Looks like rain."

"Wait, this isn't Letterama? We were gonna beat up VayVay for beating up our leader, Kasimar!" Omar yelled out, in an angry manner. "AND paralyzing him AND sending him to an asylum!"

"Kasimar? What's a Kasimar?" Bob fearfully said, until Tina put a hand on his shoulder.

"Lil' bro, you DON'T wanna know." Tina replied.

Jaws grinned. "Boss? What do you say, we beat these guys up before we make a visit to Letterama?"

Ian smiled. "That sounds like a good plan!"

The gang lunged towards them, as most of the Campers ran towards one of the cabins, as the rains started to come down. Closing and locking the door, and barricading it, they breathed a big sigh of relief… Until they realized something.

"Guys? We're missing Ethan, Selena, and Isaac!" Hannah yelled out.

"Ethan, no! He… kinda shoved me in. Said something about distracting Knives away from me, I couldn't make it out…" Yuki said. "And Isaac tripped. Not sure about Selena, though."

"Yeah, where IS Isaac, anyway?" Bob asked.

* * *

Isaac was running into the woods, as fast as he could go. He stopped to catch his breath.

"Maybe I am far off from them… I am so glad Nerdi and Woolfur is safe. But…" Isaac said, as he heard some footsteps.

"Hello, there! Ready to rumble?" Jaws said, in a sadistic voice…

"Oh, dear… I'm alone with a psycho teen, my girlfriend's gone, my puppets are possibly in danger…" Isaac said to himself, before looking up into the sky. "I'm not sure how I can escape… Please help me!"

* * *

"I really hope they are all right, but… What's the deal with that girl?" Tina asked, between some knocking on the door.

"Knock knock! Pizza delivery!" Ian yelled out through the door.

"Well, you guys remember the story I told before the Kirby challenge?" Yuki replied.

"Well, I wasn't in there at the time. But I did see you hugging Ethan." Tina said. "I guess it wasn't a hugging contest, after all…"

"Afraid not. Well… I better tell you the short, abridged story. When I was younger, I was picked on a lot. But then a storm with my real name, Katrina, came and wrecked crap up. The bullying got really bad then, until one day, this happened to me…" Yuki said, as she took off a wristband, exposing her scars.

"Sadistic bastards…" Tina muttered, looking at Yuki's scars.

"And that one girl that scarred my wrists and face… She is ON the island right now!" Yuki said, putting her wristband back on. "And I fear…"

"Yeah?" Kagura asked in concern.

"Ethan could be her next target!" Yuki said.

* * *

Uh oh… the Barbarous Scorpions invade the Island, one of its members is very familiar to Yuki, and Isaac is in trouble!

Special thanks to CragmiteBlaster for letting me borrow Ian and Omar!

NEXT TIME: The campers fight back!


	41. 38: The Strong and The Weak

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**WARNING: This chapter has a lot of action, as thus a dark scene involving Ethan. Young viewers may wanna read with an older sibling or adult. But don't worry; despite all of this, things will end well for Ethan at the end.**

This Episode, we take on the Scorpions!

* * *

In the Cabin, calm wasn't the word, currently, as they tried to talk about what to do.

"What do you mean Ethan could be her next target, Yuki-Chan?" Kagura said. Even in the midst of fear, she still added honorifics in her sentences.

"Well, knowing Karla… er, Knives, she would like to torment any of us. We're lucky Bob and Hannah ran in first." Yuki replied.

"That Knives is scary…" Bob said, in a scared tone.

"I gotta agree with you, Bob." Hannah replied. "But we still gotta fight back, before any of us gets hurt, or worse!"

"Isaac… Where ever you are… Please, stay safe…" Luka said, while tears fell down off her face, as Tina hugged her.

"I'm sure Isaac is okay." Tina replied, trying to cheer her friend up.

"KNOCK, KNOCK!" Ian yelled out loud, as he started to try to kick down the door.

"Oh, crap! He's trying to kick down the door!" Maxwell said, as he opened the window. "Bob! Hannah! You guys go out first!"

"What?! Why?" Hannah asked.

"Well, if we kinda get… Look, if anything happens to us, try to get off this island, with the best of your abilities." Maxwell said.

"I still wanna know what happened to Selena, though…" Tina replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Fear is the TRUE enemy**

Ian: What is that door made out of! Nevertheless, I want to take down that Hawaiian-shirt wearing shrimp! I'm sure I can break his legs and arms!

Tina: They better had NOT mess with Selena!

* * *

**Mess Hall**

Selena ran into the Mess Hall after the Scorpions started to run after them. She was a bit scared, for the first time in her time on Dictionary.

"I can't believe… I'm gonna get beaten up on an island of nerds…" Selena said, fearfully. Clutching a frying pan close to her, Pike peeked in, and smashed in the window with a small rock.

"Okay, Death…" Pike said, talking to a incaged scorpion. "Paralyze that girl…"

Opening the cage, he threw the scorpion in, and the scorpion instantly noticed Selena.

"NO! SCORPIONS! HELP! HELP! HELP!" Selena said in fear, as she swung the frying pan left and right, as the scorpion pounced…

…And got hit by the frying pan, sending it into a wall, and squashing into guts, killing it.

"Is… it gone?" Selena said to herself, as she noticed the now dead scorpion embedded on the wall. "Whew… I can't stand scorpions…"

Outside the Mess Hall, Pike was pissed.

"UGH! And all the work I did to rob that pet shop, just for their scorpions!" Pike yelled out loud, before taking out another encaged scorpion from his pocket. "I'm not messing with her. Plague? I saw a kitten in one of the cabins. What do you say, you take care of it?" He said to the scorpion in the cage.

* * *

Back in the cabin, Bob and Hannah had escaped, as thus the rest. Tina was the next one to escape, as Ian broke down the door.

"RENT DAY!" Ian yelled out loud.

Maxwell yelped, as he crawled out the window, and ran with Tina.

"Dang, he's insane!" Maxwell said.

"Where's Bob and Hannah, anyways?

* * *

Behind one of the cabins, Bob and Hannah were sneaking past, when all of a sudden, they heard… eating of some kind?

"Bob? You hear that?" Hannah asked. "I could had sworn I heard someone eating."

"Mmm… This is good stuff…" a voice said in the cabin. Hannah peeked into the cabin to see Omar chowing down on snacks.

Hannah suddenly grinned. "Think I can take him on? He's a bit unfit, so he should be easy."

"Are you NUTS? He could… You saw what Joey did to me!" Bob yelled out loud.

Hannah was opening the window, without Omar noticing. "Just you watch…" Hannah said, as she climbed into the room.

"Please be careful…" Bob replied, as he turned around to see Joey, leering at him.

"Hi, kid! Enjoy my present?" Joey said, in a sadistic tone.

* * *

"Hi, there!" Hannah said in the room, smiling.

"Oh, it's the kid. Not like you'll beat me, you –BLEEP-." Omar replied between bites.

Hannah grinned. "Well… What about now?" She said, as she picked Omar up with ease. As soon as she was outside, she threw him on the ground.

"So, it's like that, huh?" Omar said, running towards her, but… He stopped to catch his breath. "Give me… a few… minutes…"

They waited a few minutes, before Ian peeked out the cabin.

"Omar? Beat up the goth, and let's go!" Ian yelled out. Cue Hannah's fight theme here. (One Piece: Franky's Theme)

"Very well…" Omar said, as he started to aim a punch at Hannah. Hannah held her wrists up as a shield, as he punched Hannah's spiky wristbands.

"OWW!" Omar yelled out in pain, as Hannah managed to punch back. Omar quickly recovered, and started to go after Hannah.

"Well, time to get serious!" Hannah said, grabbing ahold of Omar's fist, and picking him up, and slamming him onto the ground. She then picked him back up and backdropped him.

Omar, now in pain, picked himself up, and started to go after Hannah again.

"You never learn, don't ya." Hannah said, as she kicked him in the gut. Despite his obese body, that hurt Omar, as he was then floored.

Omar then looked up to see that Hannah has lifted one of _the cabins over her head!_

"Give up?" Hannah asked.

"Yes! VERY YES!" Omar answered, as he fainted.

"Okay!" Hannah said, as she put the cabin back where it was last. She then peeked over to where Omar fainted, to see a bit of a wet spot on his pants.

"Well… He kinda deserved it?" Hannah questioned, as she begin to tie up Omar.

* * *

**Confessional: How strong IS she?**

Hannah: Case in point, I would never make fun of anyone that peed their pants. But he, is kinda an exception.

* * *

**In the Woods**

Isaac, having caught his breath, continued to run from Jaws. But even he couldn't keep up forever.

"I gotta think of something…" Isaac said, looking up to see a vine. "Maybe…"

Climbing up, he saw a line of vines, that would make Tarzan proud. Below him…

"I'm coming to bite ya!" Jaws said in a sadistic tone, as he started to climb the vine.

Isaac, looking at the vine, jumped towards it, and managed to grab ahold of it.

He grabbed various vines after various vines, however, Jaws was following him, too. Isaac managed to reach a tree branch, until he noticed something. Cue Isaac's Fight Theme (Naruto, Rising Fighting Spirit).

"Dang, no more vines… And Chompy is getting close." Isaac said, as he looked at one of his wrists, and smiled, as he unwrapped his wrist bandage, and started to swing it around. "But when there's a will, there's a way."

"No more vines, huh? Time to get chomped!" Jaws yelled out loud.

"Hope you don't like fast food!" Isaac said, taunting Jaws, as he caught, and wrapped his wrist bandage to a higher, strong enough branch, as a makeshift vine!

Jaws stepped down on the branch, to see that Isaac has disappeared. "Where did that –BLEEP- go?"

"That bleep is right HERE!" Isaac yelled out, as Jaws looked to see Isaac aiming his feet at Jaw's face! It was a strong enough impact to send Jaws off the tree, where he hit a tree branch on the way down to the ground. Picking himself back up, Jaws spit out what appeared to be his teeth.

"Damn… That hurt!" Isaac said, rubbing his feet, and seeing Jaws trying to get up, suddenly lept towards him.

"You'll be paying for that, you—" Jaws didn't get to finish, as Isaac used his body to cushion the blow.

"I'm sure no dentist would be willing to work on your teeth, after what you pulled…" Isaac replied, as he punched Jaws, and knocked him unconscious.

* * *

**Confessional: Crowing Moment of Awesome for Isaac**

Isaac: Yeah, slippers aren't the most effective shoe used for kicking someone's head… At least he won't be chomping on someone anytime soon!

* * *

Isaac dragged Jaws behind him, while struggling to do so.

"Man, I totally need to work on my strength…" Isaac said to himself, as the body got lighter?

"Hi, there!" Betty, the angel said, behind Isaac. She was lifting Jaw's unconscious body as well "I saw what you did, and I'm SO proud of you! How DO you do it?"

"Well, I did used to play on swinging ropes when I was a kid…"

* * *

Ethan was a bit winded after running off. He pushed Yuki inside, and distracted Knives long enough for her to come towards him. He was currently somewhere on the island, but where?

"Doesn't seem familiar…" Ethan said to himself, as he went into a daydream…

_A 6 Year Old Ethan was playing in a park, when he tripped on something. Holding his skinned knee, he started to tear up…_

"_There, there… it's okay." A female voice said. Looking up, he could see a raven-haired girl, with a blue-dyed fringe, and dotted eyes like Yuki's. "I can get my mom to look at it!"_

"_Thank you… -Sniff-" Ethan replied._

Ethan suddenly snapped out of the daydream. "Hold on… I never met Yuki before this contest! Quit playing tricks on me, brain!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Bob was running off from Joey, but a couple of familiar kittens saw him.

"Bob? You doing okay, meow?" Nerdi asked. Since the Scorpions arrived, she, along with Woolfur, and Kanata, were hiding up in a tree.

"Doing okay? I have my anti-me after me!" Bob replied. "Besides, he totally doesn't look good in a nose ring."

"Ain't that the truth… What's a nose ring, gov'nor?" Woolfur asked.

"Come on, doofus!" Joey yelled out loud.

Kanata, seeing the boy was in danger, lept from the tree, with its claws open. Cue Bob's Fighting Theme (Main Theme of Case Closed)

"Kanata, NO!" Bob yelled out loud, as the kitten held on tight.

"_What are you doing, Bob? Punch that bully like a hamburger patty!" _Kanata meowed out in her native cat tongue.

Joey, having grabbed the kitten, suddenly got pissed.

"You have about three seconds as to explain why I shouldn't spike this kitten with a stick!" Joey yelled out.

"I only need one!" Bob said, running towards Joey, and punching him. Kanata managed to squeeze free, and safely on the floor.

"Guess who, meow!" Nerdi got on Joey's head and covered his eye.

"Save one for me, gov'nor!" Woolfur yelled out loud, covering Joey's other eye.

"I can't see! You better get your toys away from me!" Joey yelled out at Bob!

Bob, seeing an opportunity, suddenly stomped on Joey's feet.

"Oops! I kinda missed… My contacts fell out!" Bob said, accidently kicking Joey in the... Let's just say, it was a critical hit.

"Oww… Quit it!" Joey yelled out, as he fell on the floor. Bob suddenly pinned him down, as he tied Joey up.

"Well… what should we do?" Bob asked the kitten puppets.

"I have an idea…" Nerdi said, taking out a tube of lipstick. "I kinda borrowed it from Selena. Now… do you think he's a Cobalt Red?"

"I would assume so…" Bob replied.

* * *

**Confessional: MAKEOVER!**

Bob: Wait, I'm a guy! How do I know about make-up?

Nerdi: Well, she borrowed Maxwell's bag and never returned it…

Woolfur: This is really crazy, gov'nr…

Kanata: _Do you think I deserve a hamburger? Anyways, I fear for Luka and Kagura. After Pike saw I was gone, he is planning on releasing a scorpion at them!_

* * *

**Outside Somewhere, on the Beach…**

Luka and Kagura were smashing scorpions left and right with boat oars…

"Damn, how many scorpions do you have?" Luka replied.

"Enough to try to sting everyone… You ruined my plans!" Pike yelled out loud. "Although… You seem like Scorpion material." He said towards Luka. "What about you and me… go somewhere private?" Unknown to both of them, Kagura was sneaking toward's Pike.

"Well, you are cute… And those piercings do make you _hot!" _Luka said, in a flirty voice. "Sure, we can do something private… But I have two things to say, first."

"What?" Pike asked.

"Think fast!" Luka said, as Kagura managed to hit the oar into Pike's… Bread Box, to an extent.

"OWWWWW!" Pike yelled out in pain.

"Like I go out with someone like you! And plus, I already have a boyfriend! Great job, Kagura!" Luka said.

"Well said, Luka-Senpai!" Kagura replied.

"You have defiantly become an honorary Peaceful Paw in my opinion!" Luka said, smiling.

* * *

**Confessional: The Paws continue to grow!**

Kagura: (She is wearing a T-Shirt with Luka's Pawprint on it) Wow, this is comfy! Who knew hitting an evil punk in the balls equaled joining a club? Thanks, Luka-Senpai!

Luka: I can guess he won't be having any Pike Jr's Anytime soon…

* * *

**In yet another part of camp…**

Maxwell and Tina, the former holding a tennis racket, and the later holding a frying pan, were having a stare down against Ian, the supposed leader.

"Well, well… Two nerds together. It's like killing two birds with one stone!" Ian said, creeping up towards them.

"Well, well… It's the Leader of the Group! You think if I beat you, I'll get a Gym Badge?" Tina questioned sarcastically.

"Well, challenge accepted! Ding Ding!" Ian replied, as he tried to punch Tina in the face. Lucky for her, she held her frying pan close to her face, injuring Ian's hand.

"OWW…" Ian yelled out in pain, as Maxwell went up to Ian.

"And here comes the serve!" Maxwell said, as he swung his tennis racket towards Ian, sending him airborne. "15-Love!"

Ian was currently in pain, as Tina picked up a rope.

"What do you say… We tie him up?" Tina asked.

"Tie away!" Maxwell replied.

* * *

**On a faraway beach…**

Ethan ran as fast he could go, and he was catching his breath.

"I must be away from that Knives girl by now…" Ethan said to himself.

Sitting down, he looked up at the sky. "This beach's really beautiful… Maybe I should take Yuki here one day…"

He laid down, but at that moment, footsteps walked up to him.

"Yuki?" Ethan asked.

"Guess again, buddy-boy!" Knives said, in a sinister voice, and sitting down on Ethan. His arms were trapped under Knives, so he couldn't move.

"So, you think you can defend Katrina, don't ya?" Knives said.

"Shut up! You put Yuki through various pain!" Ethan replied, as he was slapped.

"Her name's Katrina! And I have an idea so you don't forget!" Knives said, as she took out a switchblade.

"Um… What's that knife for?" Ethan asked.

"Well, let's just say… it's not gonna hurt one bit…" Knives said.

"Whew…" Ethan breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's gonna hurt a lot!" Knives said in a sadistic tone, as she held Ethan's head, and inched the blade close to his cheek…

* * *

The teens managed to cart the five bruised and battered Scorpions to the Dock.

"Thanks, guys. You're very helpful." Hannah said, as she got off the phone, and walked towards the others. "The police are on their way. However… Where's the girl with the long fingernails?"

"Not sure…" Maxwell said, before turning towards Yuki. "Yuki? You did say Ethan distracted Knives, did you?"

"I did… You don't think she could had… Oh, dear." Yuki said, as she ran off into the woods…

"Bah, like she'll make it to Knives in time." Ian said mockingly.

"Ian, is it?" Isaac said to the tied up teen.

"Yeah?" Ian replied.

Isaac said nothing, but introduced a punch to Ian. "Yuki… Ethan… Please be safe…"

Yuki was running in the direction she felt her friend was at, as the rains started to resume coming down, hard.

* * *

"Ethan, if Knives hurt you in anyway…" Yuki said, as she kept running as various memories came flooding back to her. From his complementing on a drawing, to her trying to hook him up with Jeanette. From him running to her rescue when Luka's parents held her captive, to Ethan hearing about her backstory. Ethan was more than a friend to her… In fact, he was pretty much her boyfriend, even though she hated to admit it.

But when Yuki reached the beach where Ethan and Knives was at, she saw something so shocking…

Ethan's cheeks were cut from the knife.

"Oww…" Ethan yelled out in pain.

"Why the moaning in pain? I like it! Now… time for the wrists!" Knives said, as she held up Ethan's hand.

Yuki couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was like this in Middle School, with Ethan in her shoes. Her best friend was in pain, and it was all her former bully's fault! All of a sudden…

"So... This may hurt a bit, so be prepare… Oh, what am I kidding; it's gonna hurt like before!" Knives yelled out loud as…

"HEY! Get! Away! **FROM! MY! BOYFRIEND!**" Yuki shouted out in anger, running towards Knives, and kicking the switchblade away into the water.

"You BITCH!" Knives yelled out, as Yuki punched Knives off of Ethan. Turning towards Ethan, Yuki was concerned.

"SO VERY SORRY! I wasn't fast enough!" Yuki cried out loud.

"Whatever, I'm glad you're here, oww…" Ethan said.

"Look, you get back to camp, I gotta deal with my past demons…" Yuki replied.

"But…" Ethan said, trying to reason with Yuki.

"Look, you should get those cuts looked at. I'll be fine, trust me!" Yuki said.

Ethan, knowing full well what Yuki said, ran off to get back to camp, as the rains came down harder.

"So… It's the annoying bitch, Katrina!" Knives said.

"Okay, I have one word… Why?" Yuki asked.

"Because you seemed like someone that would be fun to make fun of… And in the end, you messed everything up anyway! Thanks to your mom, my school went into a status that was worse than North Korea!"

"HEY! Don't bring other nations into this!" Yuki yelled out in an angry tone of voice.

"Plus, I knew you were too autistic to care! After the Superintendent came and ended _my _fun, I practically MADE my mom to switch me to another school! I even slapped her!"

Yuki was appalled. "You HIT your own mom? You're barbaric!"

"Yeah! The bitch disowned me, what do I care! That's when I met Ian, and joined up with the Scorpions! I was hoping to deal with Quana, but… I guess I can finish what I started!" Knives yelled out.

Yuki was a bit scared. "I'm gonna die now. I'm gonna frickin' die, now."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ethan caught up to the other campers.

"Guys! I found Knives… Yuki is currently taking her on…" Ethan said, between breaths.

"Holy crap, you're bleeding!" Tina replied.

Isaac then realized something. "Hannah? Tina? Think you guys can go to where Yuki is and assist? I gotta take care of Ethan's wounds." Isaac said, taking out two bandages.

"We will…" Hannah replied. "Let's go, Tina."

* * *

**Confessional: This is getting serious… Like C-Span Serious!**

Ethan: (He is wearing bandages where he was cut) Isaac said they would heal in no time, but they would be some scars remaining… I'm not sure how deep Knives cut, though…

Isaac: I knew Whitney's bandages would come in handy… I didn't think they would, so soon…

* * *

Yuki and Knives continued the fight. While Yuki had a few moves, she was no match for the more stronger Knives, and soon she was pinned. Holding her down, Knives got close to Yuki's face.

"You wanna know what I'm gonna do after I finish you off?" Knives said, in a sadistic voice… "I may finish off your boyfriend! And his friends! Yeah, I'm gonna start with that one boy with the blue streaks!"

Yuki, knowing full well who she was talking about, suddenly got mad. Cue Yuki's Fight Theme. (Cardcaptor Sakura: Sakura No Theme 2)

"No way you're getting CLOSE to Bob!" Yuki said, as she broke free of Knives' grasp, punching her on the cheek.

"You're quite a cheerful pest… I always loved a good fight, like you'll gonna come out on top!" Knives yelled out, as she ran to punch Yuki, instead for Yuki to block the punch.

"You're not dealing with Katrina White anymore! Now you're playing with Yuki!" Yuki yelled out, smiling, as she noticed a rock. Noticing Knives was gonna advance towards her, Yuki picked up the rather heavy rock.

"Ready for a cut that paint won't hide?" Knives yelled out loud as… She scratched the rock… breaking her nails. She scratched the rock with her other hand, breaking the nails on that hand as well…

"My… nails… YOU'RE GONNA PAY, YOU PEST!" Knives yelled out. She was rather pissed off.

"And time for the finish…" Yuki said, as she stretched her legs, lept up, and kicked Knives towards the beach.

Sliding to a halt, Knives looked up to see that Yuki was still standing…

"You… cheated…" Knives said, before she fell unconscious.

"Nope! I used an advantage… Is this what Tina would say? Game Over?" Yuki noted as Tina and Hannah came to the scene, and the rains stopped.

"Yeah, you're right." Tina said, before noticing Knives on the ground, unconscious.

Yuki walked up to Knives, and felt she was still alive. "Well, she's still alive. I guess she is headed towards a fate worse than death."

"When you're right, you're right!" Hannah replied, tying up Knives.

"By the way, how's Ethan?" Yuki asked.

"Ethan's gonna be fine. Isaac put some bandages on him, so they should be healed up in no time…

* * *

**Confessional: Crowning Moment of Awesome to Yuki as well**

Yuki: I dealt with my past… And won! I feel like a new Yuki! But for now, I have some bigger fish to fry… Or confess to.

* * *

A few moments later, the Police came, and were loading up the Scorpions in their boat.

"Guys? I can't thank you enough for taking care of the Scorpions. We were after them for a very long time… And they always managed to slip past us…" An officer said.

"I guess they're going into Maximum Security, right?" Maxwell asked.

"Well, the female, is about 18 years old. And being she assaulted a 15 year old…" Another officer said, referring to Yuki. "…She's gonna be charged as an adult."

"I guess all's well that ends well, then." Yuki said.

"Now, as for Ethan… We checked him out, and he's gonna be okay. He did deny any counseling, though." The officer replied. "But he said he wanted to meet a Yuki on the clifftop. He left after he got checked out."

"Thanks. I know where I gotta go, then." Yuki said.

"You're welcome. Now go. Win Ethan's heart, and Total Drama Dictionary. My kids are really big fans of you!" The officer said, before turning towards the rest of the campers. "Are you sure you don't need any reward?"

"Nah, everyone's safety is our own reward." Tina said.

"Well… We'll be giving you guys some of the reward money, anyway…" The officer said, as they boarded the boat, and it sped towards the horizion.

"Well, should we get doing to what we were doing, before we were interrupted?" Bob asked.

"Yeah, lets!" Kagura replied.

"Well, I have some business to do…" Yuki said, as she walked to the Cliffside.

* * *

**Confessional: Is this leading up to something?**

Yuki: I already chosen who Ethan's girlfriend is...

* * *

Ethan was on the Cliffside. Looking down at a rather clear water puddle, he looked at his new scars he received earlier…

"Man, I am so glad Yuki came to the rescue, but at what price…" Ethan said.

"Ethan? You feeling okay, hon?" Yuki asked, as she sat on a rock next to Ethan.

"Yeah, I'm feeling fine. Thanks for earlier, but the scars should fade in no time." Ethan said.

"Ethan? I want to sincerely apologize for being too late to rescue you before you got scarred. But the main thing is… It didn't turn out more worse than it could had been…" Yuki replied.

"Well, that…" Ethan said. "But… How can I hide my scars, now?"

Yuki, thinking for a bit, suddenly got an idea. "Hold still, okay?" Yuki said, as she took out various paints, and painted a smiley face on the left side of Ethan's face, and an ice cream bar on the right side. "What do you think?" She said, giving a mirror to Ethan for him to see his new face decorations.

"They're so adorable! I do look good in face paint…" Ethan replied.

"I also have a confession to say… I kinda… already have a boyfriend."

Ethan was shocked. His best friend already had a boyfriend? "Who? What?"

Yuki giggled. "You, or course! I kinda have a confession, sweetie… I kinda kissed you last night, and that boyfriend line I said to Knives… It's no lie. I… love you. Really love you." Yuki said.

"Well, I have to say this… I love you, too! After you helped me with my problems… I knew you were the right one for me. Besides, you're cute for words! So… Wanna be my girlfriend?"

"I think you already know the answer to that. Yuki said, as she got close to Ethan's face, and they shared their first kiss together.

After what appeared to be a minute, they parted.

"So… This face painting thing's gonna be a thing." Ethan said.

"No problem! I'll teach you!" Yuki replied.

* * *

**Confessional: FINALLY!**

Yuki: I did it! I took down my former bully, and found love! Ethan's really awesome! I say this was one of the greatest days of my life, somehow…

Ethan: I won Yuki's heart! And everyone cheered me on, from Jeanette, to Whitney from Pokemon somehow! Now… Where do we go from there?

* * *

Hannah is on the Dock, giving the Outro to the Episode, as Ethan and Yuki came back holding hands.

"I can guess something happened on the Clifftop…" Hannah said, giggling.

"You bet, sweetie! Anyways… We took down a street gang…"

"Yuki beat up a true demon from her past…" Ethan said.

"And they both found love!" Hannah replied. "But what will happen tomorrow? Find out next time, on…"

"Total!" Ethan yelled out.

"Drama!" Yuki also yelled out loud.

"DICTIONARY!" All three yelled out loud.

* * *

**VOTES: None**

* * *

And the Street Gang is beaten, Yuki faced off against a bully from her past, and she hooks up with Ethan! I would say, this came out good!

Once again, a big thank you for CragmiteBlaster for letting me borrow Ian and Omar!

NEXT TIME: The Eliminated Campers have a chance to come back!

BaconBaka OUT!


	42. Lettered Out! A New Chance!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me

This episode, the Eliminated campers get a chance to come back!

Please note this takes place at the same time as the events of the previous chapters are taking place...

1UP Shroom!

* * *

On the Playa De Losers, the scene was a bit calm, and serene.

"-BLEEP-" Zero yelled out into the camera.

…Or was.

"Okay, I gotta ask, WHY did you cuss into the camera?" Gina asked.

"Why? Because I wanted to!" Zero yelled out loud, as he tried to touch Gina in the boobs, but a quick hit with one of her wrenches stopped him quick, as she looked at him in anger. "You DO know I have a giant robot… Right?"

Zero backed off. "Okay, okay… chill…"

* * *

In the Dining Room, Nuva was in the kitchen cooking, with Alec watching.

"So, I didn't know you were a good cook, Nuva." Alec said.

"Well, you didn't know, Grape Stuffin'." Nuva replied. "My family owns a restaurant, and sometimes I do some cooking. My cooking's really good, for what it's worth!"

"Awesome." Alec said, as there was some yelling from upstairs.

"DANNY RAYEMAN!" A female voice yelled out loud, as Danny came running down the stairs, giggling.

"Okay, Danny, what in SCIENCE did you do to Omelette?!" Alec said, in Danny's face, as Omelette walked down, and Alec and Nuva starred at her…

Omelette's hair has been freshly dyed purple.

"What? I thought she would look more interesting…" Danny said out loud, as he was hung on the neck by Omelette.

"You screwed with my hair! What will my parents say? What will Xander say?" Omelette yelled at Danny. She was literally pissed.

"Whatever, like you two would still be together in an year, you Bi." Danny said, as Omelette let him go, and he ran off. Omelette looked at him, with a look of anger.

* * *

**Playafessional: Wow. That was rude. Shame I can't thump Danny.**

Omelette: What do I look like, the Pokemon Illumise? Sure, my blonde hair makes me look like a shiny Illumise, but still… **[1]**

Danny: Like I care who likes who. I should do my advances on Selena if I ever get the chance!

Alec: I can always use SCIENCE to hose him down! Nobody mocks my friend!

Nuva: Why, that sourberry better not piss everyone off!

* * *

Meanwhile, Vikki was teaching Whitney how to balance on a unicycle.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You have enough bandages, already." Vikki replied.

"I have plenty-enough to last me, even though I'm out of the contest." Whitney said, as she balanced on the unicycle with ease.

"Wow, you're a natural! You musta had a lot of practice, huh?" Vikki said, smiling.

"Well, I want to be prepared for what could happen, just in case we go into a TDD 2!" Whitney said.

On the beach, Ugra and Ross were busy looking for shinies.

"Bugger… no shinies." Ugra said, in a sad tone.

"Don't put yourself down, you'll find that shiny sooner or later…" Ross replied, as he saw a boat speeding by. With his good hearing, he could had heard what appeared to be heavy metal music coming out of it. "Um, that boat really has its radio up. And my alien-detector is really beaming."

"I… highly doubt they're aliens, Ross." Ugra said.

"Well, it also doubles as an evil meter…" Ross replied. "I hope no one comes in contact with those guys…"

* * *

**Playafessional: You have no idea how wrong you are, Ross…**

Ross: I'm sure there's nothing to worry about…

Ugra: You think Danny dug the shinies up, already?

* * *

Soon enough, Chris reached the Playa, and with a megaphone in his hand, he shouted into it.

"Good Morning, Ex-Campers!" Chris yelled out.

Soon enough, the campers arrived in front of the Playa.

"Nice hair, Omelette." Chris said, smiling.

"Aw, bite it, Chris." Omelette replied.

"Personally, I think it looks rather cute." Xander said, smiling.

"You think so?" Omelette replied, blushing.

"Chris? I thought we were –BLEEP- done with you!" Zero yelled out loud.

"Nope! Anyways, I have a message to share!" Chris asked.

"That one of us is hosting the next season?" Whitney said.

"Nice try, but nope!" Chris replied.

* * *

**Playafessional: Hosting Duties?**

Whitney: Damn. Then again, could any of us be a good host?"

* * *

"Anyways, I have a challenge for you! Hidden on this island are four parts of a medal! It's pretty self-explainatory… The four campers that find one of the medals, will get a chance to come back!"

Most of the Ex-Campers cheered.

"Now, then… It's gonna be tough, and no gadgets won't help you out in the long run! That means you, Ugra and Gina!" Chris said.

"Aw, nuts!" Ugra and Gina said in unison.

"Now… the search begins!" Chris said, as the campers started to break away…

* * *

**Playafessional: It's gonna be wild.**

Omelette: You know… If Xander likes it, maybe I should keep it like this! But for now, I have bigger fish to fry.

* * *

Jeanette decided to team up with Francis to try to find one of the medals.

"So, if you find it, what are you gonna do, Jeanette?" Francis asked.

"Well, if Ethan and Yuki aren't hooked up by now, I can help them hook up. They both deserve a love, especially after what Yuki went through."

"I know how you feel. I'll NEVER forgive Yuki's school for doing that to her!" Francis said, as they continued to try to find the medals. But Jeanette couldn't help but answer one more thing.

"Francis?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah?" Francis said.

"You think if I made it that far, you think Ethan would be proud of me?" Jeanette asked.

Francis smiled. "I'm sure he would be proud of you, no matter how far you went."

"Thanks, Francis." Jeanette said, smiling.

* * *

On another part of the island, Zero, Omelette, and Gina were also looking for one of the medals.

"So, a chance to cause more –BLEEP- destruction? –BLEEP- awesome!" Zero said, in sadistic glee.

"Like you caused enough destruction, already?" Omelette replied.

"Anyways, WHY do you cuss?" Gina asked.

"Do you REALLY wanna –BLEEP- know?" Zero said.

Gina nodded her head.

"Anyways…" Zero said, as he whispered into Gina's ear, with Gina's expression turning all shocked, until finally, Gina was really ticked. Suddenly, Gina turned towards Omelette.

"Omelette? Think you can do a favor for me?" Gina said, holding what appeared to be a teleporter. "

"Sure. Where do you want me to go?" Omelette asked, noticing the teleporer, as Gina whispered directions, and soon after, Omelette teleported outta there.

"Where did she –BLEEP- go?" Zero yelled out.

"None of your concern…" Gina replied…

* * *

Meanwhile, in another country…

A young Caucasian teen, about 17, was doing some thinking in front of his laptop. He had wild brown hair, with a green headband, a yellow T-Shirt with a tugboat on it, green pants, and white socks. He also had a small bit of goatee on his chin. By his laptop, appeared to be a purple-haired cat creature wearing a green dress.

"_Where should the tweens go next… Vegas, maybe?" _The teen thought, as he typed in his keyboard, as a bright light appeared, and Omelette stepped out. "Whoa! Who are you?!"

"Um, is this the home of the Cragmite Blaster?" Omelette asked calmly.

"Yeah. I never met you before, but I do remember you from somewhere…" C-Blaster said. "Something to do with Dictionaries…"

"Well, I need your help with something. See, there's this bully… And he kinda… no. He REALLY insulted your disorder, big time." Omelette replied.

C-Blaster looked ticked, as he got up and tightened his headband. "Say no more; I shall help you! Hope mum doesn't mind I'm gone for a minute or two…" He said, as he stepped into the teleporter along with Omelette.

* * *

"So, when is that –BLEEP- supposed to be back?" Zero said, as the teleporter came back, with Omelette and C-Blaster stepping out.

"That the guy?" C-Blaster asked, referring to Zero.

"Yep! And he's ripe for the picking!" Omelette said, as he walked up to Zero's face.

"What do you want, you –BLEEP- freak?" Zero said, as he was delivered a swift kick to the weak spot. "OWWWW!"

"That's for insulting AND making fun of people with Tourettes!" C-Blaster said, before turning towards Omelette, and they both high fived each other. "I think my job's done. Let's get me back home, now."

"You got it!" Omelette said, as she, and C-Blaster hopped onto the teleporter.

Gina looked down at Zero, and smiled. "Hope you learned your lesson, Zero!"

"Aw, shut up." Zero replied.

* * *

**Playafessional: Cameo from another author!**

Gina: (She is pissed.) My neighbor Bea has Tourettes, and… I'm never gonna forgive Zero for what he did!

Omelette: It felt nice to bring in some karma. But I been hearing about someone called BaconBaka. He seems like a cool dude, but I think I met him somewhere, before…

Zero: Okay… HOW is his kick THAT –BLEEP- hard?!

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else, Nuva and Whitney were on the hunt.

"So, shorty… How did your first kiss with Isaac go?" Nuva asked.

"Well… It was magical, almost like a fairy tale…" Whitney said, as she kept on looking around, looking for the pieces of the medal.

As they looked around, the bandaged-up girl didn't notice that a foot was sticking out, as she tripped. "WHOOOAAAHHH!" Whitney yelled out, as she tripped. She saw what appeared to be Danny, running off. "Danny!"

"Nevermind him, look!" Nuva said, pointing to an end table. At the bottom of the table, appeared to be a piece of the medal.

"Awesome!" Whitney said, picking up the medal, and giving it to Nuva. "You want it?"

"Thanks, food-bug. But why?" Nuva asked.

"Well… You found it first, and Danny got you voted off unfairly… And you gotta reunite with Nerdi!" Whitney said.

"Thanks, but… What about you coming back?" Nuva asked.

"Well, it wouldn't be fair if I came back, and you didn't. Now go! Get to the finish line!" Whitney replied.

"You're right!" Nuva said, running out the door.

* * *

**Playafessional: Why, that was very noble of Whitney…**

Nuva: Wow… Whitney. You gave up your chance for you to come back just to help me… You're a really cool gal!

Whitney: Well, Nuva deserved another chance, and besides… I only joined Dictionary just for fun! Not for the Million.

* * *

Candace and Alec were watching some cartoons with Ellie, the Lettered Out host. Since Alec had a broken leg, he decided he was unfit to be in the contest, so Candace decided to keep him company.

"So, for SCIENCE purposes, we should declare… Twilight Sparkle is just awesome." Alec noted, as he munched on some chips.

"You betcha!" Ellie replied, as Alec and Ellie high-fived each other.

"Yeah, Twilight Sparkle may be cool, but…" Candace began to say, before reaching into her bowl of popcorn, and pulling out a medal piece. "Is this one of the medals they mentioned?"

"I would assume so…" Ellie replied.

Meanwhile, Zero was walking with a sneer in his face.

"-BLEEP-" Gina, and her –BLEEP- summoning ways…" Zero said, as he saw the medal in Candace's possession.

"Aw, well! I have no need for the contest anymore." Candace said, tossing it aside.

"Thanks, Candace!" Zero said, as he caught the medal, and ran off.

Alec and Ellie looked at Candace with a look on their faces.

"Trust me, he would had gotten eliminated again, anyway…" Candace replied.

* * *

In another part of the island, Quentin, and Xander were diving underwater, to find one of the medal pieces.

"It's almost bodacious, like a lightsaber, man!" Quentin said, above the surface. "You think, if we split it up, Chris'll let us both back on the show?"

Xander then surfaced. "I would assume so, but…" He then holds up a piece of the medal. "You wanna test it?"

"Myth Busted!" yelled out a very familiar voice, as a robot came and grabbed the medal.

"Hey!" yelled out Xander, as Quentin and Xander gave chase.

On the shore, Peter was controlling a remote-controlled robot, as he grabbed the puzzle piece. "Later, losers!" He said mockingly, as he ran towards the finish line, which was nearby…

"And Peter is one of the ones going back to the island!" Chris yelled out.

"Finally! Time to teach Tina what TRUE games are!" Peter said, as Xander mentally cursed himself.

"Don't beat yourself down, he was just one step ahead of us…" Quentin said, consoling his friend.

"Well… Tina took him down once, he can take him down again." Xander replied.

* * *

**Playafessional: Well, crap.**

Peter: X-Box is KING! And don't forget that!

Ugra: I decided to not do this challenge, I have no need to. Besides, I always have TDD 2 to worry about… If there is one.

Jedrek: Meanwhile, I was practicing my comedy routine...

* * *

Danny, running towards the finish line, was being chased by Vikki.

"No way I'm letting a puppet wrecker back on the show!" Vikki said, as she tripped and fell, thanks to some liquid soap. "DANNY!"

"And Danny wins the second spot!" Chris said, as the others caught wind.

Vikki sighed. "I pity for whoever has to deal with HIM again. Bob? Please be safe.

Nuva came running towards them, with the puzzle piece in tow, but she stopped to help Vikki back up.

"Thanks, Nuva." Vikki said, dusting herself off "Now, go! Win another chance at victory!"

"You got it, plumberry!" Nuva said, as she ran towards the finish line.

"And Nuva wins the third position!" Chris yelled out loud.

"Nerdi? Here I come!" Nuva said, in glee.

* * *

**Playafessional: Reunion Imminent.**

Nuva: Last time, Danny got his way by cheating. But now, he has a new Nuva to deal with!

Omelette: And what happened afterwards, was, without a doubt, the greatest thing to happen on National TV!"

Zero, being chased by Omelette, was trying to catch up to Zero, while he was holding one of the medals.

"No way I'm letting you back on the island!" Omelette yelled out in pure rage.

"Oh, yeah? Make me, you –BLEEP-!" Zero said, as the chase continued. The finish line was in sight, as…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Zero crossed the finish line first.

"And Zero wins our last spot!" Chris yelled out.

"YEAH! Beat that, you –BLEEP-!" Zero yelled out at Omelette.

"Dammit!" Omelette cursed, as a boat pulled up, and out stepped a woman of grace and posture. She was staring at Zero, and she looked PISSED.

"MATTHEW HARRIET BORENINE!" yelled out the woman.

"M-M-Mom?" Zero questioned.

"It's Mother to you! And what's with that get-up?! You pierced your ears, you got those ridiculous highlights… And after seeing what you done… And the filthy words coming out of your mouth… It's time for a little retooling!" Zero… no. Matthew's mom said, as she started to remove Zero's piercings, and grabbed him by the ear.

"No, guys! Help! GUYS!" Zero yelled out, as all Omelette did, was wave bye-bye. Soon enough, Zero was boarded up in the boat, and was gone.

"So… What do we do now?" Omelette questioned Chris.

"Well, since you were near the medal when Zero crossed the finish line, I guess you win by default." Chris said. "I better alert everyone that the challenge is over."

* * *

**Playafessional: And the last one is headed back!**

Omelette: I get another chance! I'm gonna rock! Plus, after doing some stuff… I have some bigger fish to fry… Yep, a certain blonde-haired WITCH is getting exposed!

* * *

Pretty soon, all the losers were at the center of the Playa.

"And we have our four returnees! Peter, our Graphics Fanboy…"

The Ex-Campers booed as a result.

"Danny, our bully…"

The Ex-Campers booed even louder…

"Nuva, our puppeteer…"

The Ex-Campers cheered.

"And… Omelette, our Photophobic, Bisexual Beauty!"

The Ex-Campers cheered louder.

"Now, as for the rest of you, you're done. Finished. Your journey ends for you on Dictionary." Chris said.

"Jeepers, Chris. You say it like it's a bad thing…" Omelette said, before Chris turned to the camera.

"And we have our four returnees! This game is heating up fast! But what will happen next time? Find out then, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the Island, Maxwell and Tina were playing a game, when he suddenly shuddered. Kanata was on Maxwell's lap.

"Something wrong?" Tina asked.

Maxwell said nothing for a few seconds, until finally…

"We have some storm clouds approaching… And it's not gonna be good." Maxwell noted.

* * *

And we have our returnees! Why the four? Well…

Peter: He's pretty much Tina's opposite. While Tina is kind and gentle to her friends, Peter is pretty much her evil counterpart. Plus, I needed more villains. Outside of one shot villains like Luka's Parents, BreadBeard, and the Scorpions, Dictionary is just too positive…

Danny: You can thank CragmiteBlaster for this one. In TDL 3, Danny is slated to be a contestant. So I want to build up a mean personality for him. So bringing him back to the island gives me just that… Also, like I said in Peter's reasons, I need more villains.

Nuva: Same as Danny, she's gonna be in TDL 3. So I wanna build up a personality for her. Plus, she IS Nerdi's owner… So bringing her back should be fun.

Omelette: I'm surprised how many people just adore Omelette. I wrote her as a filler character, and she became awesome in her own right. So, to all the Omelette fans, here's for you!

* * *

**[1] **Omelette is referring to the fact that a Illumise wearing sunglasses has her name in a Nuzlocke Challenge. So, I'm throwing it in.

* * *

Special Thanks to CragmiteBlaster for letting me use him in a cameo!

NEXT TIME: The returnees come to the island, and there's a talent contest!

BaconBaka OUT!


	43. 39: Back for Another Go

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**Ethan's Face Paint: A Yin-Yang (L), and a Peace Sign (R)**

**Yuki's Face Paint: A Tulip (L), and a Fire Cracker (R)**

This episode, we see the Camper's reactions to the Returnees, as thus the First Challenge of the Merge!

* * *

Chris was on the Dock, giving the Intro to the episode.

"Last time, on Total Drama Dictionary… Our teens had a day off! However, their day turned bogus when a street gang attacked the Campers. I thought things would go south, but they managed to defend theirselves, even Isaac managed to knock one out! It all came to a boil, as Ethan was trapped by the sole female of the group, known as Knives, and Yuki completely snapped! But, despite the size and strength difference, Yuki managed to win, and she even hooked up with Ethan!"

"10 Campers still remain, soon to be 14. What will happen today? Find out today, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous…)_

* * *

**Tuck Shop**

Some of the Teens were celebrating. They made it to the Merge, and they managed to defend this island. A few were also celebrating Yuki's facing of her past demons.

"I don't know how you did that, but I gotta wish you congrats." Bob said to her.

"I did what I had to do." Yuki replied. "Psycho could have gone after you, next."

"Anyways, I hope we don't have anymore appearences from anymore Psychos anytime soon." Bob said, in a scared tone.

Yuki smiled, as she put a hand on Bob's back. "Sweetie, you can rest assured that me and Ethan will protect you!"

"Yeah, what Knives did… I couldn't fight back, I don't hit on a girl, even if they were psycho like Knives." Ethan replied.

"Thanks, guys." Bob said, smiling.

"You can also count on me! You saw what I did to Omar… Guy freaked after I lifted an entire CABIN over my head!" Hannah said.

Bob was then thinking really hard.

"Um, Hannah? Where DID you get your strength?" Bob asked.

"Well, it's not from my wristbands, nope!" Hannah said, as she took off her wristbands, went to a heavy soda machine, and lifted it above her head. "See? It just comes natural…"

"Well said…" Bob said in amusement, as he tried on Hannah's wristbands. "_Wow, they look cool on me._"

Hannah, noticing Bob putting on her wristbands, smiled.

* * *

**Confessional: Toy Shipping!**

Hannah: (She has her wristbands back on) So Bob is interested in the Goth culture, huh? Well, I did see a Poison Shroom shirt online; maybe I should buy some for him. Gamer Goths FTW!

Ethan: Wow, the merge… I still think about what could had happened had not Yuki reached me in time… But it's best not to dwell on the negative…

Yuki: You know, maybe we should do an alliance… Yep, we should be called the Wristband Alliance! …But Bob and Ethan don't have any wristbands, dang it.

Bob: Think I can do the Goth look?

* * *

**One of the cabins…**

Maxwell, Tina, Luka, and Isaac were currently playing Mario Party on the Wii, with Kanata on the floor, eating away at a grounded-up cheeseburger.

"WOOO! Chance Time!" Maxwell said, as he managed to steal all of Isaac's stars.

"Dude, no fair!" Isaac replied, smiling.

"Or course, we can't beat Tina; she has the advantage." Luka said.

"Well, I'm a Nintendo girl. Kinda a given?" Tina replied.

Maxwell, Luka, and Isaac laughed.

"And I'm sure I gotta get used to losing, huh?" Maxwell replied.

Tina smiled. "Don't worry, I shall train you in the art of Nintaka!"

Isaac was a bit confused. "Nintaka?"

"The Art of Nintendo Products!" Tina said, grinning.

"This is gonna turn into a training montage where Maxwell wears a pink jumpsuit, chasing Tina on a bike, is it…" Luka replied.

"Shush, Luka! Don't give Tina ideas!" Isaac said to the rebellious teen, but it was too late, as Tina was writing stuff down in a notebook, grinning.

* * *

**Confessional: Tina stole my bike!**

Tina: Yep, this is gonna be FUN!

Maxwell: Well, I could use a BIT of training…

Isaac: I don't game much, but this is kinda fun! I wonder how Nerdi and Woolfur is doing. They said they were going on to the beach.

Luka: (She is reading Tina's notebook) Hmm… _Teach Maxwell how to freeze time to cause extreme damage with lightning bolts… _Well, could come in handy if a giant Jell-o monster attacks. **[1]**

Kanata: _Chef Squirrel made me this for helping Bob out against Joey. Wait, is this also bacon flavored? AWESOMESAUCE! BEST CHEESEBURGER EVER!_

* * *

**Nerdi and Woolfur**

Nerdi and Woolfur was walking on the beach, looking at seashells. They occasionally came across a dead scorpion that Luka and Kagura disposed of, to which Nerdi pitched towards the ocean. Along the way, Woolfur was talking.

"So, this lout you call Danny threw you in a blender, once? And what's a blender, gov'nor?" Woolfur asked.

Nerdi nodded. "That's not all, he almost injured Omelette as well!" Nerdi answered.

Woolfur was confused. "Who's Omelette?"

"Oh, I forgot! You arrived after she was voted off! Anyways, Omelette's our shades-wearing beauty, meow. She's really wild, but she also has a kind heart, meow." Nerdi said. "She's good friends with Vikki, and now I'm talking about contestants that already been voted off, meow."

"How many were there again at the start, Gov'nor?" Woolfur asked.

"Around 26, meow." Nerdi replied. "Some of them were kinda jerkish, like Peter, and some were weird, like Alec, but they all have good hearts… Except for Peter."

"Guess this Peter is a big jerk, huh?" Woolfur replied.

"You know it, meow!" Nerdi said.

* * *

**Confessional: I think Peter has to be the least likable contestant in Dictionary**

Nerdi: (She has a can of blue paint beside her) If he comes back, I should throw this paint at him, meow… Would this make him a _Blue Peter_, then? **[2]**

Woolfur: I don't quite understand some of this… Who's Nuva, gov'nor?

* * *

Early, the next morning, Bob woke up before everyone else. He was quite surprised to see Luka up and moving. On a makeshift bench, appeared to be some empty soda cans. She was also holding a whip.

"Morning, Luka! What brings you up, early?" Bob asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just practicing some whip moves. Since my boyfriend's good with the whip, I feel it would be wise to train… Who knows; he may someday get trapped by a vampire, and I may have to rescue him." Luka replied, as she did some impressive whip moves onto the cans. Bob clapped as a result.

"Wow, cool! You're almost like Tina's friend, Ivy!" Bob explained.

"Ivy?" Luka said.

"Yeah, they met because of me! See, it happened about a summer ago…"

* * *

_Bob was buying some ice cream at the park. However, the only ice cream available at the time, was at a part of the park populated by three mean-looking teenagers. He bought the ice cream, but…_

"_Well, what brings you to OUR turf?!" The first bully said._

"_Just… buying some ice cream!" Bob replied, shakingly. Unlike Belle, who didn't have much of a defense to fight back, these guys were really scary to poor Bob._

"_Yeah, NO ONE comes to OUR side of the park WITHOUT our permission!" The second bully said, as he took the ice cream away from Bob, and stomped on it._

"_And besides, WE'RE hungry!" The third bully replied. "Our FISTS are hungry, we mean!"_

_The bullies started to chase after Bob. Unknown to him, he passed by a green haired teenage girl, about Tina's age. Said green haired girl had a decoration that almost looked like the bulb on the Pokemon Ivysaur's back. She was wearing a shirt that looked like it was decorated like Bulbasaur's body, green pants with pink spots, and blue shoes. She also had what appeared to be tattoos of a vine whip on both of her arms. She also was carrying a whip, styled like Bulbasaur's vine whip. __**[3]**_

_Bob tried to run as fast as he could, but he was suddenly trapped in a corner, and the bullies were closing up to him._

"_So, kiddo? Ready to learn your lesson?" The first bully said, getting close to Bob, ready to punch him, until suddenly… A whip came down hard on his head, knocking said bully out._

"_Sorry, I can't allow you to do that!" Said girl in the Bulbasaur outfit shouted out loud._

"_Ugh, I don't care if you're –BLEEP- Kinnikuman, I'm taking you down!" The second bully said, punching said girl in the chest. "And what's with that lame get-up?"_

"_I'll show YOU lame!" Said girl shouted, delivering a kick to the bully's kiwis._

"_OWWWW!" Shouted the bully as he was grounded. She then starred at the third bully, who now had a wet spot on his pants, and was scarred poopless._

"_Um, you never saw me!" Shouted the bully, as he took off, but accidently knocked himself out via a brick wall._

_Seeing her job was done, she went towards the scared Bob. "You okay, hon?"_

_Bob, seeing that the girl in the Bulbasaur outfit saved his skin, suddenly hugged her._

"_Thanks, ma'am! I wasn't sure on what to do! All I wanted to do was get me some ice cream…" Bob replied. "My sis would be shocked and sadden if anything happened to me."_

"_Well, they won't be bothering with YOU, anymore! Anyways, let's get you home… On the way, we can stop and get you some replacement ice cream!"_

"_Thanks, um…" Bob started to say._

"_It's Ivy." Ivy said to Bob, as the two talked on the way..._

* * *

_After getting three ice creams, they were in front of an orphanage._

"_You live here?" Ivy asked._

"_Yeah… It's kinda a long story." Bob replied, as they walked in._

_In Tina and Bob's room, Tina was busy making a medal out of some "Old Jump Rope Parts". It looked like it had the BattleToads logo on it._

"_There! Now, if I ever meet anyone in person that's ever beaten BattleToads, I can give them this!" Tina said, as there was a knock on the door. "Come in, it's open!"_

_Bob and Ivy came into the room._

"_TINA!" Bob said, hugging. "It was so scary at the park, some bullies tried to jump me!"_

_Tina was suddenly shocked. "Wait, some bullies jumped you? Who are they?!"_

"_It doesn't matter, since Ivy here dealt with them. She saved me!" Bob said._

_Tina then looked at Ivy. "Wait, you saved my little bro?"_

_Ivy shook her head, as Tina shook her hand. _

"_Thanks for saving my bro, Ivy." Tina replied._

"_Likewise." Ivy said, giving Tina an ice cream. "What's that cotton candy smell, anyway?"_

"_Um, it's me." Tina admitted, taking a bite into her ice cream. "My hair kinda got dyed due to some bleach and cotton candy coloring getting into it."_

"_I find it cool, in a way! Almost like a Sweet Scent, in a way…" Ivy said, as she realized something. "Dang, I forgot to save my game before the chaos!" Ivy then took out what appeared to be a 3DS, with a custom skin that looked like Bulbasaur. _

_Tina, being the curious sort, looked at the game. "WOW! Is this Pokemon Black?"_

"_Yep, it totally is! I'm training up a grass team! You can guess what my favorite Pokemon is!" Ivy said, with a grin._

"_My fave has to be Chansey. They're so cute! Then again, I like pretty much all of them." Tina shouted out loud._

"_I… kinda like Jigglypuff." Bob said, blushing. "What? She's cute, in a way!"_

_The three suddenly laughed out loud._

"_So, you up for a battle?" Ivy asked._

"_You bet!" Tina replied, taking out her 3DS._

* * *

"…And from there, they were the best of friends." Bob said. "Ivy said she would try to find a family that would be willing to adopt me and Tina."

Luka, hearing everything, suddenly smiled. "That was a really cool story, Bob. I should meet her someday, with me being a fan of Pokemon. You think, if she was a contestant, she could have gone far?"

Bob blushed. "Well, maybe…"

* * *

**Confessional: That's another tale for another time.**

Bob: Ivy tried to audition for Dictionary, but she got rejected. She did take it well, though, and wished Tina good luck.

Luka: Tina's a really cool gal to have really cool friends. And before anyone asks, my favorite Pokemon's Grumpig. They're just so cool!

* * *

Later that morning, everyone was chowing down on breakfast.

"So, I assume today's our first Merge challenge, huh?" Kagura asked.

"Whatever it is, it may be tough, Kagura." Yuki said, taking a bite into her eggs. "But I'm sure we'll go through this."

"Anyways, I assume we're the only ones with K's in Total Drama that's in the positive category, Yuki-Chan." Kagura noted. "Unless… You do know that we address ourselves last name first in Japan, right?"

"Yeah. So, I would be White Yuki, or if real names count, White Katrina. Does it work with English names, too?" Yuki asked.

"I assume so, Yuki-Chan. By the way, my last name's Yukari, so even then, with your name as Katrina, we would had been the only positive K's around." Kagura said.

"Hmm…" Yuki thought.

* * *

**Confessional: The Name Game!**

Yuki: Ever since defeating Knives, I feel like a new man… Or woman. Maybe I should officially change my name to Yuki. Katrina's a nice name and all, but after it caused me some trouble… But that's water under the bridge, now.

Kagura: Kinda odd that I'm named after Azumanga Daioh characters, even if it didn't exist yet when I was born.

* * *

Soon enough, Chris came back in, to announce something.

"Good Morning, campers! Enjoy your break, yesterday?" Chris said in glee.

"Well… If you count beating up gang members enjoyable…" Maxwell replied.

"Anyways, we have an announcement! And by we, I mean me. Now, after breaky, please report to the Dock!" Chris said, as he left…

* * *

At the Dock, the campers were commenting amongst themselves.

"So, what is the announcement?" Hannah asked, as Chris came up front.

"Campers, as you all know, it's the Merge, meaning it's every camper for themselves!" Chris said.

"Well, we know that bit." Tina replied.

"However, you will be joined by four of our former vote-offes!" Chris yelled out. "And let's meet our first!"

"Please don't be Peter… Please don't be Peter…" Bob said over and over to himself.

"Our first camper is a true loudmouth! Taken out early on, he comes back for vengeance…" Chris said, as a boat pulled up to the Dock, with a curtain obscuring said returning camper.

"Zero?" Isaac asked. "I really disliked that guy."

"Close… It's Peter!" Chris said, as the curtain opened up to reveal the Graphics fanboy.

"DANGIT!" Bob yelled out.

"I'm BACK! And Tina is as childish as ever!" Peter yelled out loud.

"Well, at least I won a boyfriend!" Tina said.

"Well, at least I shoot everything in sight in Call of Duty! I even camp and teabag!" Peter replied.

Woolfur overheard that. "What's teabag, Gov'nor?" Woolfur asked Isaac.

"Dude, you DON'T wanna know…" Isaac said to the puppet.

* * *

**Confessional: And we can hear the boos coming right now…**

Peter: YEAH! I AM going to prove that X-Box rules, and Nintendo drools!

Isaac: Even though I don't play games much, I do know what teabagging is… And I really don't like it.

* * *

"Okay, to get the attention back to me, now… Our next contestant trashed a puppet, nearly trashed a contestant as well… And got voted off early on as well…" Chris yelled out.

"Oh, dear!" Nerdi said, clinging to Isaac's leg.

"It's… DANNY!" Chris yelled out, as Danny stepped out of the curtain, and onto the Dock. Everyone was staring at him with anger in their eyes. (Except for Peter)

"Aww, the welcome party! Why, it's such a joy!" Danny said in a sadistic glee. "And I been wanting to do this for a long while, Maxwell!" Danny then went to Maxwell.

Kanata, who was sleeping in Maxwell's bed at the time, suddenly woke up. "_Maxwell!" _She then bolted out.

"So… What kind of black eye do you want?" Danny said, getting ready to punch Maxwell.

"MMMMEEEEEOOOOOWWWWW!" Kanata meowed out loud, with its claws open, and she scratched Danny on the face causing a scar. **[4]**

"_No one harms my Maxwell! NOBODY!" _Kanata meowed out in anger.

"Kanata? I appreciate the offer, but why did you scratch Danny?" Maxwell asked.

"You and your kitten's DEAD!" Danny yelled out, as he looked down at Nerdi. "Well, well… Why it's Nerdi!"

"Eep…" A scared Nerdi said, backing off.

"And who's your friend, here? I feel he's going to be for a good time…" Danny said, picking up Woolfur.

Isaac, in an instant, suddenly punched Danny on the face.

"Whoa, last time I saw you, you were all wimpy! When did you become this strong?"

"Well, It took friendship! Not like you'll find friends, Danny!" Isaac said in anger, taking back Woolfur.

* * *

**Confessional: Even more booing…**

Danny: Those two are DEAD!

Nerdi: Danny's back… I'm meowing SCARED, meow!

* * *

"Anyways, here's our third contestant! She's a friendly sort, with a live puppet…"

Nerdi got excited, knowing full well who Chris was talking about.

"And even though she got eliminated unfairly, she's back for a second chance, here's Nuva!"

Nuva stepped out the curtain, with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Sugar Cherries! I sure hope those two didn't cause too much trouble!" Nuva said.

"Nah, we handled it." Kagura replied, as a certain blue plush cat suddenly jumped onto Nuva.

"NUVA!" Nerdi yelled out, and suddenly hugged Nuva.

"NERDI!" Nuva yelled out in happiness. "It's so nice to see you, finally!"

"Yeah! Isaac took care of me, as well as everyone else, meow!" Nerdi replied, as Woolfur shyly walked over to Nuva.

"Um, I assume you're Nuva, gov'nor?" Woolfur asked.

"Why yeah. And I guess you're Woolfur, right?" Nuva said.

"Yep. Nice to meet you, finally!" Woolfur replied.

"Nice of you to get a second chance, Nuva!" Isaac said, with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, after a certain somebody voted me off, Whitney decided that I deserved a second chance at winning." Nuva replied. "You're really lucky to have her."

"I'm lucky to find her." Isaac said.

"So, Chris? Who's our last contestant?" Nuva asked, even though she knew who it was.

"I'm getting to that…" Chris answered.

* * *

**Confessional: It's a Mystery to everyone! The campers, that is…**

Hannah: With nobody but good guys on the Playa, except for Zero, it could be anyone!

* * *

"Our last contestant is a sunglasses-wearing beauty, that's also Bi… Ladies and gentlemen, here's Omelette!"

Omelette steps from behind the curtain, as she was waving to the campers.

"Hi, everyone! I'm back for Round 2!" Omelette said, smiling. "And I see a lotta cute faces here to greet me!"

"Omelette!" Bob yelled out, hugging the photophobic girl. "I'm so glad you're back! I was so worried it was gonna be Zero!"

"For a moment, it was… But his mom came and… It's best to watch the episode when it gets released, okay?" Omelette said with a grin.

Tina was the next to speak up. "Um, Omelette? When did you get the purple hair?"

Omelette was now embarrassed. "You have a certain Danny to thank!"

Everyone was now starring at Danny. "What?" Danny said.

"Hold on, let me look at this; I'm sorta an expert at hair." Yuki said, looking at Omelette's hair. "Hmm… Danny didn't bleach before he dyed it, so it should come out easily."

"Thanks, Yuki!" Omelette replied. "I may do the purple hair look good, but I rather have my blonde looks."

"Yeah, it's nice that you're back, Omelette." Selena said to Omelette.

"And it's nice to be here!" Omelette said, but unknown to them, she was grinning mischievously.

* * *

**Confessional: A Fan Favorite is BACK!**

Omelette: After seeing the episodes at the Playa, I learned of two things. 1. Yuki Berry Crunch is awesome! And 2. I see through your façade, Selena! And I intend to show it in the most epic way possible!

Selena: That Bisexual _Bitch _is lucky I'm in a good mood…

* * *

Chris then looked at the camera. "And there you have it; The Merge has officially started, and our four returnees are back! So, what do I have in store for everyone? Well, you'll have to wait and find out, after the break!"

* * *

And our returnees are back! What will happen now? Stay tuned!

**[1] It's a reference to the Pause Trick in Megaman, with the Thunder Beam**

**[2] Blue Peter is a popular kids program in the UK.**

**[3] Thanks to Punxysaur for letting me use Ivy! Since Ivy in his upcoming story knows Tina, I thought this would be nice for him.**

**[4] Since Danny is going to be in a future story with a scar on his face, I had to add that in.**

Next episode, do the Campers have talent?


	44. 40: Omelette Wright: Bisexual Attorney

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This chapter, we see who has talent!

* * *

Soon after the four reintroduced themselves, Chris had the Campers follow him to the Amphitheater.

"How come we didn't use this building before, OR notice it before?" Ethan asked.

"So, for your first challenge in the merge, you shall preform a various talent in front of many people!" Chris shouted in glee.

"Why doing a talent contest, now?" Tina asked.

"Well, we had all these challenges. In fact, had not been for a certain animal loving punk's parents invading, we would had the talent contest done then…" Chris replied.

"How was I supposed to know there was an albino mongoose and rainbow-colored snake on the island?" Luka asked.

"Well… Hope everyone has a talent, cause everyone's gonna show their inner talent tonight, so no skipping out!" Chris said.

The Campers nodded in agreement, as some of them were complaining inside.

* * *

**Confessional: Everyone has a talent…**

Peter: What, I gotta DO something? Dammit!

Tina: My talent? Well, I'm good at playing the Ocarina. (She takes out a blue ocarina, and plays a song. All of a sudden, she disappears in a ball of light.) NOT again…

Omelette: I'm good at Ventriloquism. I may not be as good as Nuva, but I'm good enough, which reminds me…

* * *

Omelette walked up to Isaac, who was in one of the cabins.

"Hi, Isaac!" Omelette said, smiling.

"Oh, hi, Omelette!" Isaac replied.

"I… kinda have a request… Can you sew up a puppet of me, and Selena? I wanna do a sketch involving puppets." Omelette asked.

"Well, it may take a few hours, but sure!" Isaac said, with a smile. "I'll let you know when I'm done!"

Omelette smiled. "Thanks, Isaac! Whitney misses you!"

* * *

**Confessional: Diving into the world of puppetry, huh?**

Isaac: I still doing this for you, Whitney! But why a request for a Selena puppet?

Omelette: Perfect! Now… to memorize this script I wrote up! (She holds up a script) I wrote it before coming back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tina accidently teleported to what appeared to be an island. However, the air was, strictly speaking, kinda chaotic currently.

"Um, what's the deal with all the damage? Did I accidently warp to a Terminator movie lot?" Tina asked herself, as there was some pounding causing the ground to shake.

"Well, well… Looks like we have another brain-dead fool with brain-dead hair!" Yelled out a voice outta nowhere. "And what's with that smell of cotton candy?! Doesn't matter; since you'll gonna DIE any second!"

Tina turned around to see what appeared to be a spider with fangs dripping venom, and bladed legs on its body. On top its body, looked to be a girl around Tina's age, who was bald and all wrinkly. **[1]**

"What's wrong? You got rejected from a James Bond villain convention?" Tina replied.

"SHUT UP! Because of YOU, I'm all ugly! And I shall—" The woman yelled out, before Tina interrupted her.

"ME?! I never even met you, before! What's your beef with ugliness and hair, anyway?!" Tina yelled out in anger.

"Not like it matters, my name's Nakia. I USED to have the greatest hair on this island, but I was voted out not once, but twice, thanks to an ugly _autistic _sicko, and his ugly girlfriend!" Nakia yelled out in pure rage.

Tina, hearing what Nakia just said, suddenly got pissed. "**HEY, YOU CALM THE –BLEEP- DOWN!" **Tina yelled out in _pure rage. _"I'm not autistic, but THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR! You most likely pissed off a lotta people just now! Now CALM DOWN, before I CALM YOU DOWN!"

"Not like you could do anything to me…" Nakia calmly said, starting to aim for Tina. "I have a giant spider, and what do you have? Oh, that's right; nothing!"

"HEY! I dealt with a group of skeleton pirates a couple of days ago, and a street gang just yesterday! And even THEY had better hair than you did! Even the skeleton pirates!" Tina yelled out.

Hearing Tina's words, she completely snapped even more than ever. "YOU'RE DEAD, YOU GEEKY –BLEEP-!" Nakia yelled out as she had the spider jump towards Tina, hoping to harm the pink-haired gamer. Tina luckily lept out of the way, as Nakia continued to control the spider. Having the spider shoot some venom, Tina lept behind a rock, as the rock was splattered by the venom, dissolving a hole into the rock.

"Dang, I gotta do something; I highly doubt humans can survive being melted by acidic venom…" Tina said, as she eyed a jump rope. It looked rather long, almost like it could be used for Double Dutch. "Well, I get to use one of these as a positive use for once."

Tina, grabbing the jump rope, waited for the perfect moment to swing the jump rope… When the spider jumped, Tina swung the rope at the spider's legs, trapping the spider's legs almost like an AT-ST walker from Star Wars.

"I can't beat her… All I can hope for is that she's trapped on this island, and if possible, bought enough time for the authorities to be bought in…" Tina thought, as she took out her Ocarina, and played "I Wanna Be Famous" on said Ocarina. She was soon teleported out. **[2]**

"Well, that takes care of one problem, the cowardly wimp… Now, to deal with that messy haired freak…" Nakia said to herself, as she continued to control the spider, but it looked a bit worn…

* * *

**Confessional: Cameo from the last person we wanted…**

Tina: I'm not sure who this Nakia girl is, but she looked like she completely lost her marbles. What's her major malfunction, anyway? Anyways, hope everyone on that island's okay…

* * *

It was late in the day, and Yuki was busy jumping ropes at a high speed as her talent, when a ball of light materialized in front of her, revealing it to be Tina.

"Um, where were you, and when and how did you get teleportation powers, Tina?" Yuki asked.

"Well, I kinda played a song on my Ocarina, and… there was this giant spider… yeah." Tina replied meekly.

"Oh, my. Hope you're okay, hon!" Yuki said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tina replied, as she saw Luka grabbing up a whip, and some empty cans.

Seeing her friend with a whip, she followed Luka.

On the Beach, near the makeshift bench, Luka did some impressive whip moves, like she showed Bob this morning with the pre-dusk moonlight shining off the rebellious teenager.

"Wow, she's great with the whip, Tina!" Yuki said, but Tina was lost deep in her thoughts…

"Tina? You there, sweetie?" Yuki asked.

* * *

_A scared Tina, in a High School, was being cornered by Belle and her clique._

"_Face it, Tina. You're nothing! Your brother's nothing! You'll never be adopted, you'll be on the streets, and best of all, no one will come and save you, Tina!" Belle laughed out loud, when all of a sudden, a whip caught ahold of Belle's arm._

"_If you value your tacos, leave the girl alone!" Yelled out a certain green-haired girl named Ivy. It was the same Ivy from Bob's backstory._

"_Who the hell are you, and what gives you the right to have a whip at school?!" Belle yelled out loud. "You are SO expelled!"_

"_Think again!" Ivy replied, as she pointed at an arm band on her arm. It read "Disciplinary Committee President" on it. Belle and the rest of the girls were suddenly shocked. "Yup, I'm in charge of the Disciplinary Committee now, and I think you should leave my friend alone."_

_Suddenly, Belle and her clique ran off in fear, as Ivy went up to Tina. "You okay?"_

_Tina suddenly sighed in relief. "Okay, thanks so much for saving me Ivy, but how the heck did you even became the President of the Disciplinary Committee?" Tina asked._

_"It took a while, but I was able to convince the guy." Ivy winked at her friend._

"_Cool… You're almost like Simon Belmont, in a way!" Tina said._

_Ivy couldn't help but giggle. **[3]**_

* * *

"Earth to Tina!" Yuki replied, as Tina snapped back into the real world.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Yuki. I was lost in thought." Tina said, as Luka walked up to them.

"I couldn't help but notice you guys watching my skills. You like?" Luka asked.

"We like!" Yuki replied.

"You look like you could be a forced to be reckoned with if you joined the Disciplinary Committee." Tina said with a smile.

"Really? Maybe me and the Paws should join…" Luka said.

* * *

**Confessional: Another story from another side**

Tina: I kinda forgot to mention this, but I have a friend outside the show. She tried out for Dictionary the same time Bob and I did, but sadly got rejected. We became fast friends due to her love of gaming, Pokemon, and… She saved my brother one day. Ivy, I hope you're doing allright!

Luka: We don't really have any bullies, but it never hurts to be prepared.

* * *

Pretty soon, all the Teens were backstage, waiting for instructions from Chris. Currently, he was on stage, giving out the intro to the challenge. Currently, the eliminated campers were in the audience (sans Zero), and they were paying attention.

"…So, the power of your applause will determine if said camper wins or not. The camper with the most cheers will win immunity!" Chris said to the audience.

"Sounds simple enough." Whitney replied.

"First up, it's Ethan, doing some dart work!" Chris said, as Ethan took to the stage, as a dart board, and some balloons were brought out.

"Nice to meet everyone! I'm here to throw darts at various targets!" Ethan said cheerfully, as he started to throw darts at the various balloons. Hitting them with ease, he pleased everyone as he finished, with applause coming towards him. "Thank you, thank you! You're all too kind!"

"And that was Ethan with his dart skills!" Chris said. "But how will he fare against Danny, and his skill?"

A TV Screen suddenly came from the ground of the stage, as Danny was near a single tree… And he was pouring gasoline on it?

* * *

"Hi, Chris McLame! Here's MY talent!" Chris replied in glee, as he threw a match on the gasoline, and set the tree on fire.

"BOOOOOOO!" yelled out the audience in disgust.

"That tree didn't deserve it, Danny!" Francis yelled out.

"That poor tree…" Jeanette commented.

"Okay, that wasn't really a talent, so I can't count that…" Chris said, as the TV lowered.

* * *

**Confessional: Wow, just… wow.**

Danny: Did you see everyone's look when I burnt that tree? It was so cheerful to me!

* * *

The campers backstage were shocked.

"That tree coulda had friends!" Yuki said.

"Danny-Baka is in real pain from hippies soon enough, Yuki-chan" Bob said, in his best Kagura impression.

Kagura, hearing what Bob said, smiled. "Wow, that was a real nice impression of myself, Bob-Kun." Kagura said.

"Thanks, Kagura!" Bob replied, as there was a scream from somewhere, spooking them both…

"NOOOOOOOOO!" a voice from far out yelled out.

"What happened?" Kagura asked.

* * *

Meanwhile on another island, an African-Canadian girl wearing a blue flower in her hair was shaken up. Beside her side, appeared to be a Caucasian girl in blonde pigtails.

"I… just heard the sound of hundreds of leaves on a solitary tree screaming in pain… Then all at once, they were silenced…" The African-Canadian girl lamented, as the Caucasian girl patted her back.

"There, there… There's other trees, and someday, we'll find out who burnt that tree. Now, you wanna join us at the Dock? They have Nakia in a strait jacket!" The pig tailed girl said.

"Yeah, that'll cheer me up." The Aftican-Canadian girl said with a smile. **[4]**

* * *

"Anyways, who's up next?" Hannah asked.

"I am. Hope my skills are up to snuff!" Maxwell replied, as he took out a canvas, and some large paper.

Going out to stage, he saw his former contestants looking at a TV Screen, which showed where Maxwell's canvas was going.

"Um… I'm gonna sketch anime style, so…" Maxwell shyly said, as he began to sketch like he never sketched before.

Backstage, the Teens were watching Maxwell's talent.

"Wow, he never told us he was a manga artist." Yuki replied. "Maybe he could teach me some tricks."

"Sugarpop's quite a natural!" Nuva also said, in surprise.

"So, what's the picture, huh?" Bob asked.

No sooner than Maxwell started, he was finished. It looked like Tina drew in an anime style.

"Thanks… guys." Maxwell said, as he took off backstage, carrying his canvas, with some applause behind him.

* * *

Backstage, everyone was waiting for Maxwell to come back. Soon enough, he did.

"Wow, that was really good!" Bob said with a smile.

"Thanks… Sorry for the stage fright, I don't do well onstage." Maxwell replied. "But besides, I made this for you, Tina!"

Tina was given Maxwell's drawing of her. "WOW, this is really good, thank you!" Tina said, giving a kiss to the Otaku.

"And next up, is Luka and her whip!" Chris yelled out loud, as Luka took to the stage, with whip in hand.

"Well, time to watch Luka do her thing." Hannah replied, as she looked at Tina. "Tina?"

* * *

_It was early in the Summer, and Tina was looking through some magazines in a book store while she was in line waiting so she could buy her purchases. But in one of the pages, there was an ad…_

_Do you Wanna Be Famous? _

_Do you wanna be the next Owen? The next Duncan?_

_Then sign up for the next Total Drama season!_

_Tina seeing this, smiled. "Well, me, Bo,b and Ivy are fans of the show… Maybe we should audition."_

_After buying the magazine and her purchases, she ran back home to the Orphanage. Luckily, her door was opened, as she stepped in._

"_Hey guys, remember Total Drama Island?" Tina asked._

"_Yeah, but I didn't know you read Teen Pop Magazine." Ivy said with both her and Bob snickering._

"_Anyways, Chris is hosting another season. I think we should audition." Tina said._

"_Sounds good to me!" Ivy replied with a smile._

"_Oh, if I get picked, think I may meet Beth?" Bob said._

"_Fan of her?" Ivy asked._

"_Big time." Bob smiled, as he was blushing and holding his Beth doll._

_And so, the Trio filmed their auditions… Three weeks has passed without a word, but one day…_

* * *

"_Mail call, Tina and Bob!" One of the caretakers said, giving Tina and Bob two envelopes, with a Chris McClean stamp on the corner._

"_I guess these are the results, huh?" Tina said._

"_Yeah, we gotta call Ivy." Bob replied, dialing Ivy's number._

_A few minutes later, Ivy ran towards Tina and Bob's room. They waited until they were all together to open their envelopes._

"_Oh, man… I'm so nervous! What if we don't get picked?" Bob said nervously._

"_Well, only one way to find out…" Ivy said, as they opened their mail…_

_Dear Tina:_

_Congrats, you have been picked to be on Total Drama Dictionary! How far will you go? Will you be the next Owen? What about the next Duncan? Maybe the next Beth? Well, I hope you're in for the adventure of a lifetime, as in three short days, you'll be battling 25 other campers for a million dollars!_

_Love, Chris McClean, the most awesome host ever!_

"_I GOT PICKED!" Tina yelled out in excitement._

_Bob, reading his letter, smiled. "SO DID I! Maybe I WILL meet… Beth…"_

_Bob then noticed a sad Ivy, reading her mail._

_Dear Ivy._

_We are sorry, but you have been rejected. But we decided to mail you a sheet so you can know who took your spot. There's always next season, so keep on trying!_

_Sincerely, Chris McClean._

"_Congrats, guys…" Ivy frowned._

"_Oh, Ivy…" Tina said, hugging her friend. "You didn't make it?"_

_"No, it looks like some guy name Isaac took my spot." Ivy said trying so hard not to cry. "You guys go on; I'll be rooting my hardest for you two."_

"_Sucks that we won't be competing together, Ivy." Bob said, frowning. "You're almost like a second sister to me, now."_

"_But look on the bright side! There's always a silver lining at the end of the tunnel… Is that how things go?" Tina replied._

_Ivy smiled. "Yeah, you may be right. I'll be there to send you off!"_

* * *

_A couple of days later, really late at night, Ivy was outside helping Tina and Bob with their bags, loading it into a taxi cab, ready to cart Tina and Bob to the docks. (Ivy's mom gave Ivy permission to help the two out.)_

"_So, I guess this is goodbye, for now…" Ivy said, hugging the gamer girl._

"_You better keep an eye out, cause I'm coming back strong, and maybe even with the million!" Tina replied._

"_And I promise I'll protect Tina!" Bob said with a smile._

_Ivy couldn't help but ruffle Bob's hair with a grin._

_And soon, the taxi took off, with Ivy watching. But little did she know, Ivy would have a Total Drama adventure of her own… But that's another story, by another author…_

* * *

"Tina? Luka's done, and you were In your own mind." Hannah said.

"Oh, whoa. Just remembering stuff." Tina replied, as Luka came back with some loud cheering behind her.

* * *

**Confessional: Fate works in wonderous ways…**

Tina: Now that I think about it, I wonder how things would had gone IF Ivy gotten on the show? Poor Isaac would had still been in his shell.

* * *

Speaking of Isaac, he was next, as he did his talent: Sewing up a throw rug with his eyes closed. He got decent reception.

Kagura sung a song in her native Japanese tongue. She got a decent scoring from the applause.

Bob wowed the audiences with his various impressions of other campers. He also got a decent scoring.

Tina did a wonderful song on her ocarina, which she called "Crowded Street Corner". Thankfully, she wasn't teleported to a real crowded street corner.

"I think I heard that song before…" Yuki said to herself. **[5]**

Speaking of Yuki, she showed her skills on the jump rope, earning decent reception.

Selena did a good dance, but the audience didn't buy it.

"Freaks…" Selena muttered under her breath.

Hannah showed off her talent, which was juggling heavy objects. A motorcycle, a car, and even a BOAT got in the act. Everyone cheered as a result.

Nuva did some haiku work. She got a good score.

Soon enough, there was only one left.

"Omelette… Time to show your talent off!

Omelette came out, with a puppet booth.

"What? She's going to do puppet work? LAME!" Peter yelled out.

"Not like YOUR talent, which HAD to be cut out of the episode!" Tina said, with a smirk.

"Yeah, you may even be WORSE than Zero!" Alec replied.

"Guys? I would like to tell you a tale, entitled… The True Beast from within. And it involves one of you!" Omelette said, diving under the booth, and having her plush puppet self take center stage.

"Hi, I'm Omelette Jr, and I shall tell you that one of you aren't what they think they are!" Omelette Jr. said. Yep, she's a blonde ball of evilness who wears jewelry, and it's a wonder why she wasn't eliminated yet…"

"Blonde ball of evilness…" Tina pondered.

"Or course, since I have blonde hair, and WAS eliminated, the true gal here is nothing short of a nerd hating brat… And here she is!" Omelette Jr said, as another puppet was bought on stage, looking like Selena.

"Um, why am I here, anyway?" Selena Jr replied to the puppet.

"Well, to expose your fleshy self of who someone really is! I even have videotape!" Omelette Jr said, holding a DVD.

Selena looked really ragged, as Isaac and Whitney were sitting next to each other, eating a bowl of popcorn.

"Ooh, this is getting good!" Whitney said, with a smile.

"Now, let's show the court what you really are." Omelette Jr replied, as she inserted the DVD into the DVD player…

* * *

**Confessional: This is getting good!**

_Selena: What a joke! Luka is as lame as everyone on this island! I'll reserve a special place for her, once I take over the world…_

_Selena: I rather stay out of this. Geeky activities are NOT in my forte!_

_Selena: What followed, was without a doubt… the WORST EXPERIENCE EVER! See, THIS is why I hate nerds!_

_Selena: Punks? You have been added to my list! (Selena takes out a list. Geeks, Nerds, and Tina were on the list. Above it read "People to eliminate once I win the Million.)_

_Selena: Thing is, I didn't fight the Gordo at all, I LET him beat me… I really hated that challenge._

_Maxwell: Super Trooper, Beams are Gonna Blind Me…_

_Selena: I slept in the Boathouse that night… Whoever put me on that team deserves to be drug underground and ate!_

_Selena: (She is sad) That… -sniff- was my favorite show…_

_Selena: Yeah, it was me that dumped that soap on the step! I was hoping to get rid of Tina, so I can make Maxwell cry, but I got the wrong target, I guess. Guess I can make Omelette cry, however. I vote for Xander._

_Selena: Bah! Omelette was supposed to cry! Tina and Whitney ruined my plans… AGAIN!_

_Selena: If that geek thinks she's gonna have a Happy Birthday… She is sadly mistaken! These games and DVDs of space battles are going down!_

_Selena: Ah, nothing like cheating to get your way… Speaking of which, I guess it's time… (She presses the button)_

_Selena: Dang it, I was targeting Tina! No matter, He shall be rid of soon!_

_Maxwell: But I won't feel blue…_

_Selena: I knew I would make it this far. All I have to do is eliminate these geeks, and they'll be praising my name around. Like Duncan, Courtney, Alejandro, and someone named Scott. I. Will. Win. This._

_Selena: Eh, another few years, and they'll boot her out and she'll be on the streets. Maybe she'll kill herself out of depression!_

_Selena: I put some kinda switch that'll break the car into pieces! Since I can't take down Tina, I might as well take down Isaac!_

_Selena: Yeah, awesome when you get voted off, Isaac. I can't wait to see Whitney's tears!_

_Selena: Blast! I tried to take out Isaac badly enough that he would have to be medievaked! Ugh!_

_Selena: (She is holding several sheets of paper labeled "Selena") Can't believe they fell for it again! This is just too easy! I don't care two shakes of a rat's tail about what Tina went through… She can rot for all I care._

_Selena: You're just a geek like everyone else, Kagura! Once I win and take over, no force on earth can stop me! Not no Bacon-Idiot, no Cragmite-Whatever, NOBODY!_

_Selena: I don't give two shakes of what happens to that snake!_

_Selena: I vote for Isaac. Guy has to go! Maybe I can make Whitney cry!_

_Selena: I was ranked… LOW?! I should be first! Not no geek like Isaac!_

_Maxwell: Like I always do…_

_Selena: Tina's gonna be going home! Tina's gonna be going home! You know, maybe I should SHOVE her off the cliff! It may be nerdy, but I snagged one of Alec's transformation potions before he left. If I transform into Maxwell, she'll think it's the real one! This'll be perfect!_

_Selena: And those fools never realized a thing… Time for step 2! Operation Manga Drop!_

_Selena: That rotten, cotton-filled sockpuppet! She stuffed all my fashion magazines inside that geek's bag, so I would throw it down by mistake! If I ever get my hands on you…_

_Selena: I gotta vote for Luka. If I can try to take out Tina, might as well start with her friends. And being she and Tina are somewhat tight…_

_Maxwell: Cause somewhere in the crowd, is you…_

* * *

The audience and most of the contestants were all silent, and staring at Selena in anger, as the real Omelette stood up from behind the puppet stand.

"They taped me singing ABBA songs?" Maxwell asked.

"Sorry, Maxwell! I didn't know those were on the disc!" Omelette apologized to the otaku.

"It's fine, but I think Selena's about to have a meltdown…" Maxwell replied, as Selena was indeed fuming at the mouth. Seeing this, Omelette suddenly took out a MP3 player.

"I always wanted to use this music!" Omelette smiled, as she pressed a button on her MP3 player, as some music started to play. (Cornered, Phoenix Wright)

"Uh…" Selena started to say, as Omelette interrupted her.

"I still have the proof that you're not all sugarpops and popsickles, Selena Whintwood! You put me through some serious heck, thanks to a love letter I wrote! I wasn't even going to send that letter, I was letting stuff off my chest!" Omelette yelled out.

"Who was it for?" Tina asked.

"I'll tell you later. But in all seriousness, you are nothing short but a brat that gives nerds and geeks a hard time! In fact, Xander knows of your TRUE colors, even before I found out!" Omelette yelled out loud.

Selena was shaking her fist, as she finally snapped.

"Well, bravo, Omelette, you Bisexual BITCH!" Selena yelled out loud, causing everyone to gasp. "Yeah, I read that letter to Vikki! I laid it there for her to see! I thought you would vote yourself off out of fear and depression, but NOOO! That clown –BLEEP- had to –BLEEP- everything up!" **[6]**

"I rest my case, judge. Selena's true self has been found out." Omelette said, as she went off the stage.

Selena, seeing there was nothing left to do, and everyone found her out, suddenly kicked the applause podium.

"Wow, that was a sudden turn of events, but we all know who won this one…" Chris said, going on stage, waiting for a paper to be printed out.

…And the winner is… Omelette, with her brilliant redemption of the Phoenix Wright games!" Chris yelled out loud.

"Nice!" Omelette said, smiling.

"And as a prize for coming in first, you get immunity, as well as this…" Chris said, giving Omelette a gold statue of Chris. "It's an Immunity Idol. Use it at a campfire you think that you're at risk at, and the votes will go to the person with the second amount of votes."

"Thanks so much, Chris!" Omelette said, grinning.

"Anyways, you have ten minutes to decide on who to vote for… See you at the campfire!" Chris said, as he left.

"Well, all's well that ends well!" Omelette said with a smile. "Guess SOMEONE is going home!"

"Think again!" Selena yelled out, as she ran up the bleachers, and started to go up to what appeared to Kagura's face, however…

"Since my cover's blown, I may as start with YOU!" Selena said, as she shoved Kagura off the bleachers...

Kagura landed hard on the ground.

"Owww…" Kagura yelled out in pain.

"KAGURA!" Quentin yelled out, running down to check on his girlfriend. Seeing this, Selena started to run off.

"SELENA! You better run!" Tina yelled out loud.

"We gotta go after her!" Bob said.

"No, we have other things to do…" Tina said, looking at Kagura with sadness in her eyes.

* * *

**Confessional: It's the hardest vote…**

Tina: Even though we're both Asian, I have to vote for you, Kagura, so you can get treatment. I hope you'll forgive me…

Selena: I vote for Kagura! Why? Cause I can!

Bob: I vote for Selena! That was just uncalled for!

Hannah: I vote for Selena as well! If I could, I crush Selena like a tin can!

* * *

The Campers were at the Campfire. (The eliminated campers were already taken back to the Playa.)

"Campers… What happened?" Chris asked.

"Well, ask Selena! The stupid shoved Kagura down the bleachers!" Omelette shouted out loud.

"Well, I was using the bathroom, so pics, or it didn't happen." Chris replied.

"What?" Maxwell said.

"Now… If I call out your name, come up, and receive your marshmallow. Since Omelette received immunity, she gets the marshmallow first!"

"Ethan…"

"Bob…"

"Hannah…"

"Isaac…"

"Maxwell…"

"Nuva…"

"Danny…"

"Peter…"

"Tina…"

"Yuki…"

"Luka…"

Kagura and Selena were the last ones left. "Kagura. Selena. This is the final marshmallow of the evening, and tonight, it goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Selena."

Selena caught her marshmallow, as she left the campfire. "See you losers later!"

Kagura sighed as she was lifted up with help from Yuki and Tina.

"Well, I made it to the Merge, that's gotta count for something." Kagura said.

"Well, only reason we voted for you is so you could get treatment. Don't feel too angry!" Maxwell replied.

"Why am I mad? You're just looking out for me, Maxwell-kun!" Kaugra replied.

* * *

Soon enough, she was accepting farewells from most of the campers.

"Bye, Kagura! I'm gonna miss being called Bob-Kun!" Bob said, trying to hold back tears.

"Don't feel sad, just focus on kicking Selena-Baka's butt!" Kagura replied.

"I shall give her one for you, Kagura." Hannah said.

Pretty soon, she was on the Boat.

"Sayonara, Total Drama! I didn't plan on getting on here, but it was still the best mistake ever!" Kagura said, as the Boat took her off into the horizion.

"Campers? You're all safe… for now." Chris said, as he took his leave, but turned around. "Oh, and Tina, Bob? You have a package from… someone named Ivy? Anyways, it's in your cabin."

Tina, hearing that, suddenly ran towards the cabins, with Maxwell and Bob following suit.

* * *

In one of the cabins, laid a box, labeled to Tina and Bob.

"You think this was supposed to come in at the first merge?" Tina asked.

"I assume so." Maxwell said.

"Look, there's a DVD on top!" Bob replied, as Maxwell left the cabin, and came back with his DVD player. Popping the disc in, they watched the video from their friend…

* * *

_Ivy, the very same Ivy from Tina and Bob's flashbacks, was sitting on her bed, with blankets decorated like a Bulbasaur's body._

"_Hi, Ivy here! Congrats for making it this far! You know, my parents are rooting for you! I also have a bit of a secret to share, but I wanna wait until you come back home. Anyways, I have something for both you and Bob, as well as a special gift for you, Tina! Anyways, kick butt, and good luck with Maxwell!_

* * *

Tina smiled, seeing that her friend is as genki as ever. "No luck needed, I already won him!" She said, kissing Maxwell on the cheek.

"Hey, Bob's watching!" Maxwell said, blushing.

"Anyways, let's open the package!" Bob replied, seeing what appeared to be a Chansey plush and a Cody plush. "Awesome! Now I can pair up Beth with my Cody doll!"

Tina looked at the Chansey plush and smiled. But there seemed to be a bag that looked big. Curiously, she opened the bag to see what appeared to be a pink whip, with Tina's name engraved on the handle.

"Awesome…" Tina said to herself, holding back tears. "Wish I had you when I encountered that spider…"

"You never told me you had a good friend back home!" Maxwell said, smiling.

"Wanna know how we got together?" Tina asked.

"Sure!" Maxwell said, sitting next to Tina.

"Well, it all started when Bob decided to go to the park…" Tina started to say.

* * *

Selena smiled, knowing she was safe. There was then a knock on the door. Danny was there, waiting for her.

"Hi, Selena! I really enjoyed how you took out that lame Japanese gal!" Danny said with a sadistic smile.

"It was like taking candy away from a candy! I felt she was popular, so I took her out! Anyways, what did you come here for?" Selena asked in annoyance.

"How about… We have an alliance! We can take out everyone on the island, until finally, the final three are us, and Peter!" Danny replied.

"I don't follow your logic…" Selena said.

"Think of it this way; if you, me, and Peter are the final three, the kids watching this will learn that our attitudes will be the way to act. Nerdiness will be a thing of the past!" Danny replied.

"Well, you got a deal!" Selena said, smiling cruelly. "I shall see it… That nerds, and geeks are soon going to be EXTIENCT!"

* * *

Chris is delivering the outro to the episode.

"And so, our Japanese Cutie, Kagura is gone. However, tomorrow's another day! Who will go home next? How will everyone react to Omelette being a Bi?"

"Um, is it okay for me, Woolfur, and Kanata to come out, yet?" Nerdi said, under the Dock.

"Find out next time, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!"

* * *

Kagura was on the Boat, headed to the Playa. Soon enough, a certain surfing nerd was waiting for her.

"Hi, Kagura! It's so uncool how Selena did that to you!" Quentin said.

"Yeah, but what's done is done. I should rest up and heal up." Kagura replied, taking it slow.

"Would a cuddle session help heal you faster?" Quentin said, with a smile.

Kagura smiled. "I think it just might, Quentin-Kun!"

* * *

**VOTES**

**Bob, Hannah, and Kagura: Selena**

**Everyone Else: Kagura**

* * *

**ELIMINATED: Zero, Peter, Jeanette, Nuva, Danny, Francis, Gina, Xander, Candace, Ugra, Quentin, Omelette, Alec, Vikki, Ross, Whitney, Kagura**

* * *

And so, Kagura is our next vote off. I liked writing for Kagura, and writing her Japanese Honorifics. She had potential, but sadly, this is how far she gone. But Selena WILL get her karma handed to her!

**[1] Nakia belongs to CragmiteBlaster.**

**[2] Tina using the Ocarina is a shoutout to Ocarina of Time**

**[3] Once again, Ivy belongs to Punxysaur**

**[4] Irene and Yessica both belong to Cragmiteblaster**

**[5] Crowded Street Corner from Lufia 2 is what I gave Yuki as theme music**

**[6] This is a reference to a future one shot involving Vikki and Omelette called Bi the Way, being written by CragmiteBlaster**

NEXT TIME: Lunchtime! How about a bologna sandwich made from rat meat?

BaconBaka OUT!


	45. 41: Food for Thought

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**Yuki's Face Paint: A Yoshi Egg (L) And a Rainbow (R)**

**Ethan's Face Paint: A Slice of Toast (L) and the Umbrella symbol from Resident Evil (R)**

This episode, we do the Eating Challenge

NOMNOMNOMNOMNOM…

* * *

Chris is on the Dock of Shame, ready to give the intro to the episode.

"Last time, on Total Drama Dictionary… Four of our eliminated campers came back… Among the four include everyone's favorite fanboy, Peter, the rude bully Danny, the puppet girl Nuva, and fan favorite Omelette! Afterwards, some talents were shown. While some were impressive, Omelette stole the show with her redention of Phoenix Wright! Showing Selena who she really was, Omelette won with ease! But Selena had another plan up her sleeve, by shoving Kagura off the balcony! And in a show of mercy, Kagura, the Japanese Ratings Topper herself, was voted off…"

"Which cool dude will be voted off next? Hope your stomaches are full, for this episode of…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous…_)

* * *

**One of the Cabins**

Since the Merge happened and the teams dissolved, everyone was free to sleep around wherever they wanted.

Currently, Tina and Bob were playing a game together with Yuki watching, when an angry Omelette came in.

"I swear, I'm gonna tie down Danny…" Omelette came in. She managed to remove most of the dye, but there was still some purple left in it.

"Danny up to his tricks again?" Tina asked.

"Not really… Well, despite the fact that before coming back here, he dyed my hair purple in my sleep!" Omelette yelled out loud.

"Personally, I kinda find it cute!" Bob said.

"What will my peers think? …Wait, you find them cute?" Omelette asked.

"Yeah! I haven't told anyone, but I dig wild hairstyles." Bob replied.

Omelette smiled at the kid. "Thanks for the compliment, kiddo. But how will I be able to show my face at my school? I wear sunglasses all the time due to my photophobia, I'm Bisexual…"

"Speaking of which, when did you come out of the closet, Omelette?" Yuki looked up from her drawing and asked.

"Well… I was around 14 when it happened… Case in point, I was forced out…" Omelette said, looking a bit uneasy.

* * *

_Omelette was in school, during a Pep Rally. She was staring at the football team with a slight blush. But when the cheerleaders came out to do a cheer, Omelette was really blushing, and fainted with a nosebleed. However, one of the more meaner cheerleaders took notice._

"_Look at Omelette! She has the hots for us! She's a lesbian!" Yelled out the main cheerleader._

_Omelette, having recovered, was seeing everyone look at her with a weird look on their faces._

"_You like girls?" asked one of the students._

"_It's not what it looks like! I also like boys!" Omelette said in her defense._

"_Come on, everyone! Let's laugh at the lesbian!" the cheerleader yelled out loud._

_Omelette, hearing full well what was gonna happen, ran out the gym, with tears streaming down her face…_

* * *

"I was let out early, due to my trauma. They suspended the head cheerleader for causing the ruckus. But from what I heard. they _didn't _laugh at me." Omelette said. "I explained to my brother Roy that I had a crush on a cute cheerleader wearing glasses, and…"

* * *

_Omelette was in her room, saddened, and looking at her stuffed baked potato plushie, when her younger brother, Roy, came in._

"_Omelette? You're okay?" Roy asked. Omelette looked at him with a glum look on her face. "We're having your favorite tonight; bacon cheeseburgers and corn on the cob!" _

_But even the mention of Omelette's favorite food couldn't detour Omelette away from her current state. "Okay, you're usually the second pig at the troth when it comes to bacon cheeseburgers. Something is REALLY wrong."_

"_I… don't know what's going on. I have a crush on this one boy at school, yet I developed a crush on one of the cheerleaders. Did someone put a curse on me?"_

_Roy thought a bit, then concluded his theory. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but… Maybe you're Bisexual? Just a hunch."_

_Omelette then thought what her little brother said. Maybe there IS a chance she could be Bi? Her friend, Cookie, is a lesbian, and has a crush on one of the girls in the AV Club._

"_Maybe… I am Bisexual. I sure wish that lame Glenda didn't try to make my life a living hell this afternoon. Think I should come out of the closet to mom and dad?" Omelette asked._

"_Only if you feel like it. Now let's go! Those cheeseburgers won't be eating themselves!" Roy said._

_Omelette giggled. "If they did, we be running for the hills! But… What if we step on the hill's eyeball?"_

_Ron giggled a bit. "Um, tell it we're sorry?"_

* * *

"And so, I came out to my parents. They were accepting of my sexuality!" Omelette said with a smile.

"That's good." Tina replied. "People hating on someone's sexuality is wrong on so many levels; I remember someone in the orphanage that got DISOWNED by her birth parents because she was a lesbian…"

Everyone was shocked at what Tina said. "Please tell me she got adopted…" Yuki said.

"And how!" Tina smiled. "She was adopted about a week later!"

"That's good to hear." Omelette said, before looking at her hair. "But what are we gonna do about my do?"

Yuki smiled with a wink. "Allow me to work my magic, hon! They'll still be some purple in it, but I heard the blonde and purple look's in!"

Sitting in a chair, Omelette took off her hat, and allowed Yuki to work on her hair. "Here's hoping things go well."

* * *

**Confessional: Thus, Omelette joins Tabitha and Winnie of Letterama in the League of blondes with purple streaks!**

Omelette: (She is now sporting purple streaks in her hair) Wow, Yuki was right; the purple DOES go good with my hair! And Yuki has a nice butt, but my heart belongs to Xander now.

Yuki: Tina told me about some girl riding a giant spider she encountered that was all nuts about her non-existence hair, and declared other hairstyles horrible. I'm not sure what happened, but I'm suddenly mad at that hair girl now.

Tina: Well, we all accept and love Omelette for what she is; a spunky and nice girl.

Bob: Omelette's so awesome.

* * *

In another cabin, Isaac was done modding Nerdi's hands with something, and was currently sewing Nerdi's arms back on her.

"So, what did you do to my hand, meow?" Nerdi asked.

"Well, have you ever seen X-Men?" Isaac asked. Nerdi suddenly got the idea, and small blades came out of Nerdi's hand.

"Are you sure this is safe, meow?" Nerdi asked.

"Well, with Danny back on here, we don't wanna take any chances of you getting shredded again. Your claws'll only cause a scratch like a cat does when he or she scratches something, Spicyburger." Nuva replied.

"And we even have a scratching post to test your new claws out on!" Luka smiled.

Nerdi nodded, and went to the scratching post Luka set up, and scratched it up a bit.

"Well, if nothing else, I have some defense now, meow." Nerdi said, smiling.

"I guess I'm next, gov'nor." Woolfur replied, hopping onto Isaac's bed. "I wasn't around when Danny attacked, but he seems like a tough, mean lout."

"Whatever the case, I hope that spicy bitterbean doesn't get his way on another reality show… Who knows what could happen…" Nuva said, with worry.

"If we're there for a TDD2, we'll keep him in line, don't worry!" Luka smiled.

"Thanks, Luka. By the way, I've seen the episode where your parents attacked. They were some crazy louts, that's for sure!" Nuva replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah, they're not cookoo for Cocoa Puffs…**

Luka: Well, my family, er… _Former _family business' rivals may be even crazier. I think they're called something, had a daughter around my age with blonde hair. It's on the tip of my tongue, but I can't remember.

Nuva: Isaac really improved since the last time I saw him. And to think he was once this shy boy with confidence issues… He grew up to be a man!

Isaac: Shame I couldn't enchant a spell on both Nerdi and Woolfur by making them indestructible. As for the 9000 I hate Danny catchphrases… I think they would have that department down pat.

Nerdi: (She is clawing up a hot dog, samurai sword style) Yeah, this thing will take a bit of getting used to…

Woolfur: (He is also retracting and intracting his new claws) Never thought I end up with claws, gov'nor. Then again, with louts like that gang, and Danny running about…

* * *

In yet another cabin, Maxwell and Hannah were in an argument with a certain graphics fanboy.

"So? This is my cabin currently; I can put up what I want!" Maxwell said, pointing to a poster of an anime girl.

"And it's cute, and I hate it!" Peter pouted.

Soon enough, Ethan came in. "Um… Did I come at a bad time?"

Peter then grinned. "Ethan agrees with me! He's a hater of… What's it called?"

"Oku-sama wa Mahou Shoujo" Maxwell replied.

Ethan then blushed. "Actually, I kinda like Oku-Sama."

Hannah then smiled as well. "I like her hairstyle!"

Peter then got a look of anger, as he ripped off the poster. "Well, it came down! So there!"

Maxwell then looked at Peter at anger, until Ethan came up to Maxwell's side.

"Don't bother, Ethan… He'll get his someday. In the meantime…"

"What do you mean, meantime?" Hannah asked.

"Look at Peter! He goes from zero to snoring like a baby in no time flat." Peter answered, as he took out a paintbrush, and grinned mischeviously…

* * *

**Confessional: Bob Ross was a famous painter! Dictionary has a Bob and a Ross!**

Ethan: This is gonna be funny when he wakes up!

Maxwell: He didn't cause too much damage to my poster…

Hannah: Is there ANYTHING he likes besides camping?! And I don't mean the good old roast marshmallows and sing campfire songs kind…

Kanata: (She is holding to a plush cheeseburger tightly) _If he ever touches my cheeseburger… What? Sometimes I get lonely…_

* * *

Selena and Danny were planning out a strategy.

"Okay, we gotta think up something that'll prove our worth…" Selena said. "I wanna see those nerds out of here, so WE can prove to everyone that geek is out!"

"The heck's your problem with nerds, anyway?!" Danny questioned.

"…They closed my favorite clothes shop due to them opening up their own line of _geeky _fashions. SERIOUSLY!" Selena said, as Danny laughed.

In a split second, Danny was thrown out of the cabin.

* * *

**Confessional: (Is too busy laughing)**

Danny: PWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A! I had to sleep outside, but hearing WHY Selena hates nerds is kinda petty and worth it!

Selena: I shall take EVERY ONE of you down! You haven't seen the look on my face when my Twilight shirts were replaced with blue shirts showing a One-Up Mushroom! UGH!

Tina: I actually have a One-Up Mushroom shirt at home! In fact, my entire wardrobe is consisted of game stuff.

* * *

In the Mess Hall the next day, Ethan and Yuki were eating breakfast together, when…

"So, it's the two cute lovebirds…" Peter said, as both Ethan and Yuki were laughing. "Hey, what you laughing at?"

"Sorry, Peter, but…" Yuki said between giggles. "You just look so cute!"

"What do you mean? I'm not cute! At all!" Peter yelled out.

"You may wanna look in a mirror, man. Or a shiny toaster." Ethan replied.

Peter, in an instant, looked in the toaster in the kitchen, with Chef Squirrel chirping at Peter to get outta the way…

Peter's face was painted with a butterfly on his left cheek, and a flower on the right cheek. Peter's reaction was clear…

"**GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

Peter was up to the two in seconds. "WHO DID IT?!"

"Um, did what?" Ethan said, trying to hide the fact he painted Peter's face last night.

"WHO RUINED MY FACE WITH CUTENESS?!" Peter yelled out loud.

"I didn't do it! I was busy doing hair! Yeppers! Doing hair!" Yuki said with a smile.

"Who's hair?!" Peter yelled out.

"Ethan's! He wants some green and blue highlights! I guess he's rubbing off me, somehow!" Yuki said, smiling.

"But, I don't see any highlights in his hair!" Peter yelled out.

"Um, it's a special hair dye that camouflages itself in odd hair dye unsafe areas, like private schools and churches with Palm Sunday services! My special blend!" Yuki said, smiling inncidently.

Peter knew he couldn't win this argument, and left. "I'm gonna wash this stuff off…"

After Peter left, Ethan turned towards Yuki. "Wait, you didn't mess with my hair last night…"

"Well, he was interrupting our special time, sweetie!" Yuki said. "By the way, when should we tell him about how to get the paint off?"

"Eh, let him suffer a day. Not my cup of tea, but hey!" Ethan replied, shrugging.

"Yeah, Peter needs to learn a lesson or two. So… kiss for good luck for today's challenge?" Yuki asked.

Ethan then smiled, as the two kissed.

* * *

**Confessional: Wish I had lips so I could kiss**

Peter: (He has the designs on his face) How do these come off! I tried water, and NOTHING!

Yuki: I sincerely apologize to all churches everywhere for that Palm Sunday comment. Hope you guys aren't too offended. But as for Peter… My blend of face paint comes off with—

Ethan: Yuki's a good kisser. And I think I would look great in green and blue highlights. I've also been thinking about doing art a lot more!

* * *

Omelette was walking to the Mess Hall for breakfast, when what appeared to be a flying bomb started to come towards her, scanning Omelette along the way.

"TARGETING… ONE TABITHA BARRINGTON. SUBJECT TO BE TERMINATED!" The bomb said in a robotic voice, as it started to kamikaze the Bisexual Beauty. However… **[1]**

"Ooh, a penny!" Omelette said, bending over. The flying bomb managed to miss Omelette and was headed to another target…

"When I get my hands on Ethan and Yuki… What's that?" Peter said, looking at the bomb…

BOOM!

Hearing the explosion, Omelette ran towards Peter, who's clothes were now vaporized. (He was still in his boxers, however.)

"Peter, I really dislike you, but you okay?" Omelette asked. "That explosion musta hurt."

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT IT HURT! I bet it's that Ethan and Yuki's fault!" Peter yelled out loud.

"I… highly doubt it; they have a golden "B" on the side of it." Omelette said, picking up a piece of the bomb. "What are Barrington Enterprises, anyway?"

"Whatevs, I'm gonna wait for the next challenge…" Peter said, going into his room to change into some more clothes.

* * *

**Confessional: Yet another Cameo!**

Omelette: From what I can tell, part of the shrapnel had a dent on it, like it was done with a blunt object, like a baseball bat or a frying pan. I can't rule out beam swords as well.

* * *

Soon enough, everyone was in the Mess Hall, eating their breakfast.

"So, what do you think today's Challenge may be?" Bob asked.

"Who knows, bro? Maybe it'll involve muffins in a way." Tina said.

"Maybe it involves plastic chairs and gummi pencils?" Omelette replied with a sheepish grin.

Soon enough, Chris came in. "Morning, campers! Any of you still want a taste of the million?"

"Well, we're still in it!" Danny said with a smile. "And it's gonna be ME that wins!"

"Anyways, hope everyone has the stomach for this Challenge! It's the Eat-A-Thon 2.0!" Chris yelled out loud.

Most of the campers looked at each other in horror.

* * *

**Confessional: Poor guys…**

Tina: Last time, the Campers had to eat stuff I wouldn't burn with a fire flower! If I have to eat rapping meatloaf…

Luka: There ARE vegetarian options, right?

Yuki: This is just gonna be plain cruel…

Omelette: Is this karma for accidently blowing up Peter?

* * *

"Mwahahah! You should see the looks on your faces! Especially yours, Peter!" Chris yelled out loud, as Peter flipped the host off. Chris then turned towards the camera. "And so, our next Challenge shall commence, after the break!"

* * *

And so, a Total Drama staple is here; the Eat-A-Thon! This is gonna be hard for our favorite campers…

**[1]: Tabitha Barrington belongs to CragmiteBlaster**

NEXT UP: Eating!


	46. 42: What Not to Eat

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

This Episode, the Challenge starts!

Dessert!

* * *

Soon enough, the 13 Campers were sitting in front of a long table, waiting for their food to be delivered to them… Or what can be called food.

"So, what's today's twisted tale of terror from the kitchen?" Omelette asked.

"Simple enough. Cereal!" Chris said with glee.

"Eh, that shouldn't be too bad." Nuva said, shrugging her shoulders.

"More specifically enough, it's something Tina would enjoy; Nintendo Cereal!" Chris said, as bowls of the cereal were bought out.

Tina looked at Chris. "Um, I may BE called the Nintendo Fangirl, but this stuff's from 1989! Most of our demographic weren't even born yet…"

"And it comes with a prize!" Chris replied, as the campers heard that, and started to uneasily chow down on the Breakfast cereal.

"I think I have a Goomba in my stomach…" Yuki said.

"They made a cereal for nerds? Wow, you guys are lame!" Selena replied.

"Well, I don't see you quitting, Selena…" Isaac said with a sly remark.

"Only so I can see the prize and burn it. It's most likely a Mario figure or something." Selena replied.

"We should be glad the Bowser shapes don't turn the milk green…" Hannah said, as she bit into a mushroom piece, and grew a bit. "Um… Can someone poke me on the side?"

Bob did so, and Hannah shrunk back into her normal size. "Thanks, Bob.

* * *

**Confessional: It's a cereal now!**

Hannah: If this is what aged cereal does… I hate to see what the Pac Man cereal can do…

* * *

Soon enough, everyone was done with the cereal. "And everyone passes on through the next round!"

"So… What's our prize?" Selena asked.

"That WAS your prize!" Chris said with glee.

"Dammit!" Selena cursed out loud.

"Okay, now, for your next food, you must eat this small jar of 10 Year Old Peanut Butter!" Chris said, as everyone was given the jars. (They kept the spoons from the cereal)

The campers began to eat their peanut butter. It looked a bit gross, but they managed to pull through. However, one camper wasn't feeling so hot…

"Um, Chris? Why peanut butter from 10 years ago?!" Danny yelled out loud, trying to keep _it_ in.

"I thought it be funny!" Chris replied.

Danny continued to eat, but finally…

"I'm out. I can't stand peanut butter, anyway." Danny said, leaving the Mess Hall.

"And since Danny quit, this portion of the challenge is over!" Chris shouted out loud.

The campers sighed with relief.

"Finally. I was running out of P.B. to eat around the mold, anyway." Ethan said.

"So, what's next?" Yuki asked, as there was some vomiting. Nerdi, wearing a karate gi, came running into the Mess Hall.

"I'm so sorry, Danny! I was busy practicing my jump kicks, meow!" Nerdi said in a panic.

"And I was completely in the way, so you hit me on purpose!" Danny said in anger. "But I'll solve all that by shredding you!"

Grabbing up Nerdi, Nerdi knew what to do, and scratched up Danny a little with her new claws.

"OWWW!" Danny yelled out in pain. Isaac and Nerdi exchanged glances, and smiled at each other as Danny left again.

* * *

**Confessional: Nerdi's claws are working already!**

Nerdi: I never thought they come in handy so soon, meow…

Nuva: Sugarplum is all right. Did you see the way Danny held his hand?

Danny: That sockpuppet is DEAD…

* * *

"Now that we got that interruption outta the way, who's thirsty?" Chris asked.

"Um, not really?" Bob said.

"Well, you'll gonna enjoy some Coca-Cola! From the year 1985!" Chris said in glee as a can of the soda was brought out.

Omelette did some thinking, and suddenly knew what was up with the soda. "1985… This is New Coke! The kind that changed the formula around and made it taste awful?"

"Okay, 1. How the heck do you know about this stuff, Omelette? You weren't even born yet. And 2. HOW do you keep it preserved all this time, Chris?"

"Well…" Chris started to say…

* * *

**Earlier Today, at the Playa…**

"Gina, I need to borrow your time machine to pick up some New Coke from 1985. Be back soon!" Chris said, before being pulled back by the Wrench Wench.

"Nope, Chris! Knowing you, you'll change the past and have Biff Tannen be our ruler of the Universe. I'm going!" Gina said, as she went into the Time Machine, and came out with a 12 pack of the soda.

"So… Did you see some serious stuff?" Chris asked.

"Well… This bald dude yelled at me for being a slacker… And I think I saw some DeLorean fly past me. Other than that, no biggie!" Gina said, smiling.

* * *

"I just know some people, that's all." Chris said. "Now, drink up!"

Everyone did so, as there was a bit of disgust on their faces… Except one…

Isaac's eyes bulged, as he got up.

"Um, Isaac? You're feeling allright?" Maxwell asked in concern.

"Am I feeling allright? Maybe THIS should answer your question?" Isaac said, as he picked up Maxwell and kissed him on the lips.

"Oh, my…" Tina said in amazement.

Isaac then ran out of the room. "And now, to find the planet Asparagus and become the Zirisian Princess!"

"But you're a dude! Dudes can't become Princesses!" Omelette yelled out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: And here's your Yaoi tease for this story, kids!**

Isaac: (His hands are covering his face in a shameful matter…) I can't believe I kissed Maxwell… I was in a sugar rush at the time, so it's understandable, but… Oh, boy. I'm NEVER gonna hear the end of it from Blythe…

Maxwell: And someone is writing fanfic about me and Isaac now, I assume.

Tina: It's okay, I forgive Isaac for kissing my man. Hey, gotta excite the Yaoi Fangirls somehow!

* * *

"Okay, that was not expected at all, but since Isaac ran out, he loses this challenge!" Chris said.

"What's IN this stuff, anyway? And you people wonder why I'm a Pepsi person?" Omelette replied.

"Anyways, let's move on to the next challenge… Who wants to talk about HAMBURGERS?" Chris said with a smile, as some cheering was heard.

Luka was then shocked, to an extent.

* * *

**Confessional: Meet your Meat**

Luka: You gotta be kidding me! I'm a Pescretarian! I don't eat meat! Poor cows…

Peter: Hamburgers? Boring!

Hannah: Poor Luka, it must suck to have to eat what you are against…

Kanata: _I heard hamburgers! Gimmie Gimmie Gimmie! (She shakes the camera)_

* * *

"However, it's not just any hamburger…" Chris said.

"Oh my god, it's made from rhino meat, you MONSTER!" Omelette yelled out loud.

"While that WOULD be fun, we would get sued by PETA. It's actually… Ratburgers!" Chris said with a smile, as the plate of ratburgers were exposed.

* * *

**Confessional: Demolition Man was a favorite movie of the author's past**

Luka: Is that even safe and sanitary? But still…

Kanata: _Ratburgers? DAMMIT! I thought it were hamburgers! Whatta rip! …Do you think it tastes like chicken?_

* * *

Being given the ratburgers, most of the Campers were eating with ease… Except one.

"They may be pests, but… Ross has a pet rat at home, I can't betray him." Luka said, looking at the ratburger.

"Luka? You're not eating… You're giving up?" Chris asked.

Luka looked a bit shamed, until finally, she got up.

"Yeah, Chris. I'm giving up; I can't eat an animal, even if it IS a rat. Besides, I gotta find Isaac before he gets hurt…" Luka said, as she left the Mess Hall.

"And this part of the challenge's over!" Chris yelled out loud, as the Campers put down their burgers, and the burgers were taken by Chef.

"Well, glad to know this part is done." Ethan said, smiling. "I used to have pet mice, eating this is so wrong."

"What do you think's up with Isaac, anyway?" Tina asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luka was following some footsteps that looked like Isaac's slippers.

"Okay, if I were someone that just drunk New Coke, where would I go…"

All of a sudden she seemed to see what appeared to be Isaac's slippers near a bush. Next to the footsteps looked like part of his shirt. The footsteps turned into bare feet, as Luka eyed the situation.

"And now we have a bare-foot Isaac running around." Luka said, as a green-shirted blur came swinging towards Luka; luckily she dodged in time. "Isaac? Whoa… You look… different."

"Isaac? Who is Isaac? I am Mudkipper!" Isaac said in some broken English. Isaac looked like he had some war paint on his body.

"No, you're Isaac, remember?" Luka replied, trying to reason with Isaac. Suddenly, an acorn was tossed at Luka, hitting her on the head. "This is nothing like you, Isaac."

"You creepy girl! Go away!" Isaac said, as he took off into the woods.

"Isaac, wait!" Luka replied, going after Isaac.

* * *

"Since you ate all your food with ease, here's some candy!" Chris said with a smile.

"Awesome! I'm partial to Crunch bars myself!" Yuki replied, smiling.

"You'll be crunching into these, they're Reggie bars, advertised during the big flop itself, The Star Wars Holiday Special!" Chris said, giving everyone said circular candy bar.

"Um, the Nintendo cereal and New Coke came from the 80's. These came from 1978!" Omelette said.

"I gotta agree with the Photophobic; I don't think these are edible by today's standards." Nuva replied.

"And I'm sure they'll still be edible. Now, eat up!" Chris said, as everyone started to eat the bars.

"Let's just eat around the mold…" Maxwell replied, as he accidently bit into a piece of mold… He then promptly ran towards the window, hurling his guts out.

"And Maxwell is out!" Chris said, as Bob got up.

"And I'm out as well; I'm allergic to caramel." Bob replied.

"Okay… Guess that's two people out." Chris said with a smile. "Maybe I can get some hair time, then… Anyways, stop your eating."

"Maxwell? Wanna help out Luka? She may need help grabbing Isaac, if he's really in a sugar rush…" Bob replied.

"Yeah, Isaac's one of my friends; if anything happened to him…" Maxwell said.

"Hold on, I gotta grab something." Bob said, as he went to Tina.

"Um, Tina?" Bob asked.

"Yeah?" Tina replied.

"Can I borrow your whip?" Bob said.

"I'm not sure why, but sure!" Tina answered.

"Thanks!"

* * *

**Confessional: This can of cashews contains cashews. Hey, it's tough thinking up witty lines!**

Bob: (He is holding the whip) Cotton-Candy scented, too. And not because of her hair. Ivy sure thinks a lot!

Maxwell: So… What do we do about Isaac?

* * *

"Who's up for some moist chocolate cake?" Chris said with a smile, before saying under his breath, "Moist, being the word…"

"We are!" Hannah said with a smile.

"Wow, someone's really happy to jump in. Anyways…" Chris said, as Chef was giving the Campers a slice of cake… Which had a bit of a funky smell to it.

"Okay, this doesn't smell right. Did you use expired milk and eggs?" Yuki asked.

"Well, the ingredients came fresh from the farm! However, there IS a secret ingredient…" Chris said, smiling.

"Which is…" Omelette asked.

* * *

**Earlier, at the Playa still…**

Whitney was exercising, working up a sweat.

"Now are you sure my sweat will be used for good, not evil?" Whitney asked.

"Err… maybe." Chris said, smiling.

Whitney only gave him a look of uncertainly.

* * *

Selena smelt the cake, and suddenly put the fork down. "This smells like sweat!"

"Yep, sweat! Made fresh from the farm called Whitney Morgan!" Chris said, with a grin on his face. Most of the campers stopped eating right then.

"EWWWW! We're eating Whitney sweat?!" Selena yelled out loud.

"Whatever, like you would give two flips over a challenge like this." Omelette replied.

"Whatever, I'm out. Enjoy your Soylent Whitney, freaks." Selena said, leaving the Mess Hall.

"Okay, that'll shorten the challenge a little." Chris replied. "Anyways, it's time for our next food product!"

"Which is…" Tina asked.

"Simple! Mud pies!" Chris yelled out, before Ethan interrupted him.

"Doesn't sound too bad." Ethan said, smiling.

"Made out of real mud!" Chris finished his sentence.

Ethan then frowned. "I knew I should had kept my mouth shut…"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the cliffside, Maxwell and Bob teamed up with Luka to try to catch Isaac. He was currently leading them on a chase, but he seemed to be tiring out.

"Isaac, you gotta reason with us!" Come to us, we WON'T hurt you!" Luka yelled out loud.

"NO! You're one of them! One of… them…" Isaac said, as he started to wobble over.

"Oh, crap. Caffeine crash. He goes over that cliff…" Maxwell replied, as Bob started to run towards Isaac. "Bob!"

However, Isaac's body finally gave way, and he went over the cliff!

…

…

…

…

…Until a whip caught his body mid-fall.

"Don't worry, buddy! I got you!" Bob said, pulling Isaac onto the cliff.

In a matter of seconds, Isaac started to snore.

"So… Where should we put him until he wakes?" Maxwell asked.

"Hmm… Not sure." Luka replied. "His bed?"

* * *

**Confessional: Nice Save!**

Isaac: Okay, NEVER trying New Coke again. They should had put warnings on these things!

* * *

Back at the Challenge, the Campers were eating their mud pies, until…

"Urrrggghhh… I gotta puke, cashew cans…" Nuva said, as she ran out the door and started to vomit.

"AND Nuva is out!" Chris said with glee. "You may now stop eating your mud pies."

Everyone sighed a sigh of relief.

"Finally…" Omelette said with relief in her voice.

"That shouldn't even qualify as food!" Hannah replied.

"Anyways, our next food product is… Goat Meatballs!" Chris said with a smile.

"You don't think…" Yuki questioned.

"Yep! Made from the campaign trying to control the goat population!" Chris replied, as the food was brought out.

While the Campers ate their "meatballs" to the best of their abilities, two of the campers looked at them uneasily.

"I can't eat these. Not since they came from the… er, bread basket of a goat." Yuki said.

"Yeah, ditto. My cousin owns a goat farm; it be an injustice to eat these. She could be watching!" Omelette replied to the artist.

"Chris? We can't eat these, sorry." Yuki said to Chris.

"Really?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I can't, either. It's just plain cruel to the goat." Omelette also said.

"Whatever… Spoil all the fun, why don't ya? Anyways, it's just the five of you, left!"

"So, what's our next meal, Chris? We're ready for anything!" Peter said with a grin.

"Simple… Beer battered chicken… Battered with real beer!" Chris replied.

Most of the Campers were appalled.

"Chris? We're TEENAGERS! We can't drink!" Tina yelled out loud.

"And this'll bring in the ratings! Now, eat up!" Chris said, as the meals were bought out.

The remaining campers started to eat the chicken, but a certain goth in question started to wobble over.

"Hannah? You okay?" Tina asked the Goth girl. Hannah looked at Tina with a smile.

"You're silly… You and your hair." Hannah said. It was clear she was drunk.

"Hannah? Just because it's called beer battered chicken doesn't mean it's really beer battered." Ethan replied.

Hannah then looked at Ethan. "You're also silly. You and your daydreams…"

Just then, Bob came back into the room.

"Guys? We found Isaac. He's in bed sleeping off his…" Bob said, as he was grabbed by Hannah.

"You're a silly cutie!" Hannah replied, her voice slurring.

"Um, Chris? Did you serve them Slurm?" Bob asked, as he was taken into a kiss by Hannah.

The contestants gasped, as Hannah kissed Bob.

* * *

**Confessional: Hooked up?**

Hannah: Case in point, this DOESN'T count as a hook-up. Sorry, Bob and Hannah shippers. But who knows? We're really, really tight! We may hook up, someday!

Bob: (He says nothing, but he is blushing 10 shades of red)

* * *

"Okay, since Hannah can't clearly finish her meal, she's out!" Chris replied. "The next meal on our list… It's a salt lick! Yep, you gotta keep on licking the salt lick until one of you gives up!"

"Salt licks are silly!" Hannah yelled out while watching the challenge. "Why lick salt?"

The three remaining Campers started to do their best to lick the salt lick, until finally…

"Whoa… Too much salt. I'm out; sorry!" Ethan said feeling sick, as he left the table.

"And Ethan is out! And we have a classic showdown, indeed. Tina, the Nintendo Fangirl, going up against Peter, the Graphics fanboy!

"Well, well… It's just you and me, Kidtendo!" Peter said in glee.

"Wish it could had been someone else, but you'll do, Peter." Tina replied, before turning towards Chris. "So, what's our meal for the finale?"

"Simple… It's what every kid hates… Brussel sprouts!" Chris said with a smile. "What; they all can't be non-foods, now."

"Brussel Sprouts are silly, and yucky..." Hannah slurred out.

Both Peter and Tina looked sick to their stomach, as the food were brought out. They both took in bites of the food with an uneasy look on their face. Each brussel looked more and more nasty to eat. The battle went on for a while, until finally…

"Ugh, I can't take much more…" Peter said.

"Giving up?" Tina asked.

Peter thought and thought, until finally…

"NO! I'm not letting a Nintendo fan get in my way!" Peter replied, as he continued eating. Soon enough, Peter's plate was empty, but as for Peter…

"Ugh, I gotta go to the bathroom!" Peter yelled out loud, as he tripped outside and started to vomit everywhere.

"What a shame, Peter… If you only kept it in for a few more seconds, you would had won… Meaning… Tina is today's lucky winner!" Chris yelled out loud.

Everyone cheered for the fangirl.

"And as for your reward, you get immunity, as well as the choice for everyone's meal tonight!" Chris said.

"Thanks! As for the meal I choose…" Tina replied…

A short while later, the Campers were enjoying their seafood platter, thanks to Tina. Isaac and Hannah have since recovered, and were enjoying their meals.

"Bob? I wanna say I'm sorry that I kissed you. I was very outta it." Hannah said.

"Eh, it's nothing. Kinda enjoyable, in a way." Bob smiled.

Meanwhile, Selena was thinking of something…

"_Damn. Tina has immunity. That means I can't vote for her… However, I can vote for one of her friends…" _Selena thought…

"So… Who are we voting for, tonight?" Danny said with interest.

Selena whispered into Danny's ear, as Danny grinned.

* * *

**Confessional: Vote Time!**

Tina: I gotta vote for Peter. He's been annoying for the time he's been here.

Luka: I'm going for Peter as well. How can someone hate on a game company so much?

Peter: I bet it was Luka that painted on me! I vote for her!

Danny: Selena did say take out whom one would care for. In that case, I vote for…

* * *

The Campers were at the Campfire, waiting for Chris to come out. Soon enough, he arrived.

"Campers, you know the drill by now. But first, how did you withstand such horrible tastes, Tina?" Chris asked.

"Well… When you grew up in the Orphanage, your tongue kinda gets used to the bland cooking. Nothing personal to the cook, there." Tina replied.

"Whatever… Anyways, if I call your name, come up, and claim your marshmallow! Omelette, if you feel you're going home, want to use the Idol?" Chris asked.

"Nah, I don't think I'm going." Omelette replied.

"Anyways, first marshmallow goes to Tina!"

Tina caught her marshmallow.

"Second, goes to Bob!"

"Danny…"

"Isaac…"

"Omelette…"

"Nuva…"

"Hannah…"

"Ethan…"

"Yuki…"

"Selena…"

"Maxwell…"

Peter and Luka were left.

"Peter. Luka. This is the final marshmallow of the evening… And tonight, it goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Peter."

"What?!" Almost everyone yelled out, as Peter caught his marshmallow.

"Finally! And I'm gone to get rid of this paint!" Peter said, as Yuki sighed.

"It gets off with soap and water. There." Yuki said in annoyance.

"Luka… Time to walk the Dock of Shame." Chris said.

"Well, I made it to the Merge. Not a bad standing." Luka replied with a smile.

* * *

At the Dock, everyone was saying their good-byes.

"Bye, Luka! Hope you rock at the Playa!" Ethan said.

"Don't worry. I also gotta thank your parents for taking me in once all this is over!" Luka replied with a smile.

"We'll miss you!" Isaac said.

"You're really awesome, you know that?" Hannah replied.

She then stopped by Tina.

"Tina... You're one of my best friends at this point. Stay cool, watch out for Peter, and... I know you'll get adopted someday; I just know it!" Luka said, hugging Tina.

"For a punk girl, you're all right!" Tina replied, hugging back.

Soon enough, she was on the boat, with a surprise waiting for her.

"So… You have room for an alien fan?"

"Ross?!" Luka yelled out.

"Well, can't have you getting lonely, now!" Ross said with a smile.

The two shared a kiss, as the boat sped off into the night.

"Well, campers, you're safe… For now!"

* * *

**Confessional: HOW?!**

Peter: It's good to survive…

Danny: You owe me one, Peter… (He then takes the votes meant for Peter, and sets them ablaze)

* * *

On the Dock, Bob and Hannah were doing some talking.

"I wanna apologize again for kissing you; I was completely drunk at the time." Hannah said.

"Eh, it's good. After all, you were not yourself at the time." Bob replied with a smile.

The two looked at each other with smiles in their faces, they then got closer and closer…

**SPLASH**

Bob and Hannah were shoved into the water.

"Hail to the King, children!" Peter said with a smile on his face.

Both Bob and Hannah got back to shore.

"What the hell was that for?!" Hannah yelled out loud.

Peter did nothing but shove Hannah to the ground, as he started to get close to Bob.

"Bob? I gotta say something to YOU." Peter said.

"Y-Yeah?" Bob replied in a scared tone.

"You're nothing. You're more than nothing. You're a pee stain on the carpet that can't be washed off even with soap and water. I know you came from a broken home, and face it; _nobody_ loves you. Not Tina, not Hannah, nobody. So, why don't you just disappear? Go get voted off, or something…" Peter said, as he finished his rant.

Bob, now really teary-eyed, ran into an cabin, ready to cry his eyes out.

"Wait!" Hannah yelled out, following him.

* * *

**Confessional: …**

Peter: What can I say? I rule!

Nerdi: I heard Peter's confessional, meow. And I have one thing to say… What the –BLEEP-?!

Kanata: _I am so DISGUSTED by that guy they call Peter right now, I can't even eat cheeseburgers properly…_

* * *

Chris was on the Dock of Shame, giving out the Outro.

"And so, Luka was voted out. So long, animal lover! Anyways, 12 Campers remain. Who will be voted out next? Find out next time on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!"

* * *

**VOTES**

Votes meant for Peter were burnt and switched with votes for Luka.

* * *

**ELIMINATED: Zero, Peter, Jeanette, Nuva, Danny, Francis, Gina, Xander, Candace, Ugra, Quentin, Omelette, Alec, Vikki, Ross, Whitney, Kagura, Luka**

* * *

And Luka is next to go. She was interesting. Despite her being a rebellious teenager, like your usual Duncans in these stories, she had a kind heart, and was a lover of animals. She dealt with her parents, and won the heart of an alien lover. However, her tale ends here…

And sorry to any fans of Bob… I had to do that to set some plot in.

NEXT TIME: Jack In, Campers! Battlechips! Slot In!


	47. 43: BattleChip! Slot in!

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me

**Yuki's Face Paint: Ethan's Head (L), and a Turnip (R)**

**Ethan's Face Paint: Yuki's Head (L), and a Penguin (R)**

**BaconBaka's Bites: This chapter is dedicated to my late mom, who's Birthday was on the fifth. I love you and miss you! Also, a very Happy Birthday to a good friend of mine on TV Tropes. Also...**

**Cragmite has a cute one-shot labeled "Bi the Way, I like you" involving Omelette and Vikki. It's a really good read, check it out!**

This Episode, we begin the next challenge!

SLOT IN!

* * *

Chris is on the Dock, ready to give the intro to the episode. He has a blue helmet on for some reason.

"Last time on Total Drama Dictionary… Our Campers were forced to eat gross foods. Some doesn't even qualify as foods! While some did good, some… Kinda didn't. Isaac kissed Maxwell, and Hannah kissed Bob. And they were both weirding out the other contestants… Anyways, Tina managed to overcome all odds by being the winner, and someone had to be sent home. And it was Luka that was sent packing. But the drama continued after the Campfire, when Peter told Bob off, sending the teary-eyed kid into one of the cabins!"

"Anyway, 12 campers remain! Will Bob cheer up in time for this episode? Hair Gel Chip! Slot In! For this episode of…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!"

(Cue I Wanna Be Famous…)

* * *

Yuki was currently drawing something to get her mind off the vote off… Ethan was watching her draw. They were both in their own little world…

_On a giant airship, Ethan and Yuki were having a staredown against Peter… Who was in a mechanical suit._

"_So, what DO you plan on using that ray on, anyway?" Yuki asked._

"_Why, it's very simple! I plan on using the sadness of people to power up this machine! Therefore, I can destroy Antarctica! And what better source of sadness than… The losing locker room of the Big Game!" Peter yelled out loud._

"_You plan on using the football team that lost for your experiment?" Ethan replied. "Wow, you're NUTS!"_

"_I already powered it up by using four funerals and a wedding! And this is just the tip of the iceberg!" Peter said with a grin on his face._

"_The funerals, I understand, but a WEDDING?!" Yuki yelled out loud._

_Well, people cry at weddings as well!" Peter replied back. "And now, to celebrate my arrival by cutting off the power of the stadium! If that'll not make people cry, nothing will!" Peter said, as he started to aim his laser at the power grid…_

"A power failure at the big game?" Ethan questioned.

"Hey, it could happen! Half-Time show could be really intense and awesome, with holograms and Charlie's Angels references, hon!" Yuki replied, as the door opened to reveal a sobbing Bob. Bob went to one of the bottom bunks and started to cry into the pillow.

"Speaking of crying, Bob? You doing all right, bud?" Ethan said.

"WAAAAHHH…" Bob sobbed into the pillow.

"Bob?" Yuki asked. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Peter called me out, and called me useless…" Bob replied between sobs.

Ethan and Yuki shared a glance. This was nothing LIKE Peter, at all. All of a sudden…

"Bob? You allright?" Hannah asked, running into the cabin.

"Does it look like it?" Bob replied.

"Bob said that Peter called him out. Since Bob's kinda not able to tell us currently… What DID Peter say to him?"

"Well… Peter called Bob useless, said he came from a broken home, and said nobody loves him." Hannah said.

"Is that so?" Yuki asked. "Well, I shall have a word to say to Peter in the morning. In the meantime…"

Yuki then went to Bob's side. "Bob, hon? Can you listen to me? Look… What Peter said, is NOT true! You're a sweet flower in the flower bed of society. You are loved by a majority of people! You have a cool older sister, and her friend, who was she called, again? Whatever the case, everyone cares about you, sweetie!"

Bob looked up from his tear-soaked pillow, to see Yuki smiling at him, and took her in for a hug.

"Thanks, Yuki! I really needed it." Bob replied to Yuki.

"Just remember, Bob. You are NOT alone, and you are not worthless. You are you, and be the better person! You are better than Peter in both strength and kindness!" Ethan also said.

"And plus, you have all of us as friends!" Hannah joined in.

Bob was still crying, but instead, he was crying tears of happiness.

"Thanks for cheering me up, guys!" Bob said, as everyone in the room hugged him.

* * *

**Confessional: True companions**

Bob: It's so nice of them to cheer me up after Peter… Yeah.

Hannah: What Peter said to Bob… It is just plain WRONG!

Yuki: Believe me, me and Peter are gonna have words in the morning.

Ethan: Wow, that wasn't the Peter we all know… He seemed to be a different person from who we knew…

* * *

In another cabin, Tina, Maxwell, Isaac, and Nuva were playing a game when all of a sudden, Maxwell and Isaac sneezed at the same time.

"Bless ya!" Tina said. "How did you two sneeze at the same time?"

"We're not sure… Maybe it's the effect of that Reggie candy bar we ate?" Maxwell asked.

"But I wasn't in there at the time. I was doing who knows what…" Isaac replied.

"The answer is totally obvious! It's Yaoi Syndrome!" Nuva said with a smile.

Maxwell and Isaac were suddenly in shock. "YAOI SYNDROME?!" The two said together.

"Okay, I gotta ask as well… Yaoi Syndrome?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, it happens when someone decides she wants to write a story using two people with the same names like you guys! And, well… Your names came up."

Nerdi and Woolfur came walking in during Nuva's comment. "Yaoi Syndrome? What was in that cake besides Essence of Whitney, meow?"

"Speaking of which, what IS Yaoi, gov'nor?" Woolfur asked.

Nerdi suddenly froze in shock. "Err… You don't wanna know, trust me."

"Anyways, it can work for any potential yaoi couple! Observe: "Nuva replied, before saying something. "I'm gonna write a paring story involving characters named Odd and Quint." She then smiled. "It even works for Yuri as well!"

"So, if I would to say _I'm writing a story involving characters named Quarla and Nina_, it could work as well?" Maxwell asked.

"Exactly!" Nuva replied.

Everyone looked at Nuva with a weird look on their faces.

"What?" Nuva questioned. **[1]**

* * *

**Confessional: So… Would every Maxwell with a friend named Isaac be sneezing as well?**

Maxwell: Yaoi Syndrome? Okay… Wait, they're making MAXWELL/ISAAC FANFICTION?!

Isaac: I remember a yaoi-crazed girl from my school. She was in my Creative Writing Class, and really liked my works. But she said it needed more guy on guy action. Kinda awkward to me.

Tina: Yeah, this is why I don't pair people anymore… (She then says under her breath sounded like "Damn you, Isaac and Jenna paring, being all cannon")

Nuva: How do I know a bit about Yaoi? Well… One of my puppet personas is a yaoi fangirl… Seriously. Why am I bringing this out, now? I only bought Nerdi with me.

Kanata: _Speaking of Yaoi, I ship Omelette and Vikki! Um, that's yaoi? Or is it yuri? I can't remember._

Woolfur: (He looks uneasy) I found out what yaoi was… Why did I ask?

* * *

In another cabin, Selena, Danny, and Peter were thinking about strategy.

"Nice job on making little Bob cry! Now there's a chance he'll vote himself out of depression! That'll make Tina depressed, and…" Selena said, with a smile on her face.

"Exactly! But I want to take down Tina! She's GONNA know that X-Box is king!" Peter replied.

"I wanna get revenge on Hannah. She made me get wet on the first day! If I could, I shove broccoli down her throat!" Danny said with a sneer.

"But what if she likes broccoli?" Selena asked.

"Damn… Time for plan B…" Danny answered.

* * *

It was nearly midnight, and Omelette couldn't sleep. She was currently writing something down on paper…

"So… Should I have Vikki dodge the Bacon Beam, or have her use her mallet against the beam's cannon?" Omelette pondered. All of a sudden, the TV in the room turned on.

"Huh? That's weird… I know I didn't start a timer." Omelette said, as a commercial started playing?

"_The Desperate Fighting Program, featuring all your Alphabet Favorites!" Yelled out an announcer. All of a sudden, what appeared to be Nerdi wearing a green dress and a gold tiara appeared. _**[2]**

"_May the coolest of cool, get their fight on, meow!" Yelled out Nerdi. _

"But I think Nerdi is a pacifist… And what's with that green dress? I think I seen it before…" Omelette commented to herself…

"_The Former Sick Kid turned Cool Doc, Spider!" Yelled out the announcer._

"_No problem!" a voice said. Omelette concluded it to be Spider._

"_The spooky cutie, Uzuri!"_

"_Let's see some bloodshed! Tee Hee!"_

"_The Pyromaniac of Power, Rheneas!"_

"_Burn!"_

"_The Bisexual Beauty, Omelette!"_

That suddenly got Omelette's attention. "What the hell…"

"_That gal has a cute butt!"_

Omelette stood there shocked. So shocked she missed most of the rest of the commercial.

"_THE BATTLE BEGINS TONIGHT… MAYBE… SOON ENOUGH!"_

All of a sudden, the television turned off, and Omelette still looked a bit shocked.

"Wait, what gal has a cute butt? Granted, Vikki and Yuki have cute butts, as thus Xander, but still… Who's Spider, Uzuri, and Rheneas? And what's this about a battle?" Omelette questioned. "And why does this seem familiar?" **[3]**

* * *

**Confessional: Letterz 3 Arena… Would that be the coolest idea, ever?**

Omelette: I also sworn I saw Tina during all that, and some girl wearing a daisy in her hair. But that was **really** weird. Hey, at least they didn't call me a carnivore that discarded womanhood…

* * *

The next morning, nearly everyone was in the Mess Hall, having their usual breakfast, when Yuki came in, looking a bit angry. She didn't waste any time going towards Peter.

"Morning, Rainbow Dark!" Peter said with a sneer. "What brings you to me, currently? Don't you have something bloody to draw? OHHH, that's right! Your artwork isn't all bloody and gorey!"

"Shut up!" Yuki yelled at the graphics fanboy. "I know what you said to Bob last night, and that was just plain rude!"

"Pfft… Like I would listen to a non-gamer like you…" Peter replied, as he got up to toss his breakfast away.

"I am too a gamer! Not as much as Tina, but…" Yuki said to Peter, but likewise, he didn't listen. Ethan came up to her.

"Eh, don't listen to him. I think you're a really good gamer, Yuki." Ethan said. "In fact, I bet you're really good on the Mario Kart circuit!"

"Thanks, Ethan!" Yuki replied, with a smile. "Also, nice pic of me on your face."

"I had to do it, you're my girl!" Ethan replied.

* * *

**Confessional: The author races with a Yuki Mii. Sure, it doesn't look like Yuki, but you take what they give ya.**

Yuki: Actually, I too play video games; it's that, it never came up. I really adore Mario, but my favorite game series has to be… I would say it, but there's many people that really dislike it.

* * *

Ethan was staring at Peter, then at Nuva, then his mind wondered into a daydream…

_Nuva was wearing what appeared to be a fortune teller's garb, in front of her was a freaked out Peter._

"_YOU DESTROYED ONE OF MY CRYSTAL BALLS, BITTERBEAN! AND NOW, YOU'LL PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE!" Nuva yelled out, as an aura of some kind came out of Nuva and engulfed Peter in it._

"_Big deal… I'm going back home." Peter said._

_Back in Peter's home, he turned on his X-Box 360, only for him to see the true terror that awaited him…_

_The lights on his X-Box 360 were shining red, and only three of the four lights were shining…_

"_No, it can't be… No… Gotta get the back up." Peter said with worry in his voice. He then hooked up his backup X-Box, only to see the exact same thing… He has received the Red Ring of Death._

"_No… NO… NOOOOOOOO!" Peter yelled out loud. Unknown to him, Nuva the fortuneteller was watching him sitting on a tree, eating a bag of chips._

"Daydreaming again, huh?" Tina said with a smile.

Ethan suddenly snapped out of his daydream. "Yeah, daydreaming about Peter getting a certain ring."

"A ring to the jaw? Cause Bob told me what happened and…" Tina replied, before being interrupted by Ethan.

"Not that kinda ring… A _red ring…_" Ethan said.

"Oh, I see what you mean, now." Tina replied with a smirk. "I wouldn't wish the Red Ring of Death on anyone, but after last night's actions…"

"Yeah. Really hope we can vote him off soon." Ethan said.

* * *

**Confessional: Not a ring you wanna give to a girl, guys!**

Tina: I gotta be frank; I don't hate other game systems… It's just the players that get on my nerves, sometimes. Peter is one of _those_ guys.

Nerdi: Peter is just annoying, meow!

Nuva: Peter's horoscope says that he's… gonna have a rough fall.

Bob: Peter scares me… Sure, Yuki's words helped, as thus the others, but… What if he snaps at me, again?

Hannah: If he does, I have two things to give him! (She holds up her fists that had the words "SCREW" and "YOU" written on with ink pen)

* * *

Soon enough, Chris came into the Mess Hall. He looked like he was wearing what appeared to be a headband with what appeared to be a logo for something.

"Morning, Campers! Are you jacked in for today's challenge?" Chris questioned.

"Well, we're here, aren't we? We should be ready!" Hannah said, smiling.

"Anyways, today's challenge is in the Arena Building, so after breaky, you know where to go!" Chris replied, as he left the Mess Hall.

* * *

**Confessional: Ready to Rough It?**

Tina: Jacked in? That is SO wrong on so many levels…

* * *

Soon enough, they were in the Arena Building, where Gina and Alec were playing with what appeared to be robotic action figures over what appeared to be a special floor.

"So, ready to be dazzled with SCIENCE?" Alec yelled out.

"Your SCIENCE is no match for my robotic skills! Go get 'em, Wrenchman!"

"Blind them with SCIENCE, Sciman!"

The two figures on the special floor launched attacks at each other, until finally…

Hi-Cannon! Battlechip; Slot In!" Gina yelled out, as Wrenchman's hand turned into a cannon. Aiming for Sciman, he fired a shot at Sciman, forcing Sciman to jack out.

"NOOO! My Sciman! You're really good, Gina!" Alec said with a smile on his face.

"The biggest fun I ever had; you're also good for a rookie." Gina replied right back.

"Thank you for the demonstration, Alec and Gina!" Chris said, smiling.

"You're welcome, Chris." Alec replied.

"Anyways, what you just saw, Campers, was a netbattle from the hit game series, Megaman Battle Network!" Chris replied.

Most of the campers were confused. Unknown to them two of the campers were a bit different. Yuki was smiling, unknown to the rest of the campers. As for Tina…

"Peter rampage in 3, 2, 1…" Tina said, counting down.

"MEGAMAN? That kiddy crap? There's not even any blood in that game!" Peter yelled out.

"Well, they can bleed oil." Chris replied.

"But… they don't die! You can always repair them with a backup and some spare parts!" Peter yelled out.

"Wait, when did YOU get smart at robotics, all of a sudden?" Gina questioned.

"Yeah, the Peter we all know and dislike isn't all that smart." Isaac replied.

"Yuki? You been smiling since the challenge was introduced, something up?" Ethan asked his girlfriend.

* * *

**Confessional: There WAS an Oil-based Robot Master in a Megaman game.**

Yuki: Okay, if the smile on my face didn't give it away, I'm a really HUGE fan of the Megaman Battle Network series. However, that series isn't as loved as the others in the Megaman franchise. But it does have its fans.

Tina: I know a bit about Battle Network. Not a lot, but some.

* * *

"Anyway, you have 30 minutes to create a Netnavi for you to battle as." Chris said, giving each camper a device and a laptop. "Once you create your Netnavi, come back here for further details.

"Awesome… I can make one out of saw blades! Let the bloodshed spread!" Danny said with glee.

"However… You can't make a Netnavi that already exists, so no Metalman for you, Danny." Chris replied.

"Dammit!" Danny cursed.

"Anyways… Our Campers now have to battle themselves like they never had before… Who will reign supreme? Find out, after the break!

"Canvasman! Jack in! Rock their world, hon!" Yuki said with excitement, causing everyone to look at her. "…What?"

* * *

In a room somewhere, the Campers were busy making their NetNavis. However, Danny came up to Peter...

"I did some short research on the series, and check out what I found..." Danny said, holding what appeared to be a black chip. It seemed to be showing off a black aura. "It's really powerful and can take out your opponent in one hit, but I..." Danny didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence before snagging the chip out of Danny's hand. However, unknown to Peter, there was a warning on the chip that read "Do not, under any chances, use this chip! Doing this will cause BAD things to happen!"

"Perfect... This'll be handy for taking out Tina..." Peter then glared at the cotton-candy scented girl. "You best pack your bags, Kidtendo! Cause once our eyes meet... You're toast!"

* * *

And we have our challenge! Who will win? Stay tuned!

**[1]: **This is a reference to a chapter in Encyclopedia where Blythe wants to make a story involving people named Maxwell and Isaac.

**[2]:** Nerdi's Outfit is a reference to CragmiteBlaster's Zirisian Princess series.

**[3]: **This is a reference, and a shoutout to both Persona 4 Arena, and the upcoming TDL 3.

Next time: The Tournament Begins!


	48. 44: The Network Warriors

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me

SO EXTREMELY SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I kinda gotten into some writers block writing this chapter…

**BaconBaka's Bites: **A good friend of mine, Punx198, also known as Punxysaur on here, has a sick grandma. Please keep him and his grandma in your thoughts.

This episode, we continue the Challenge.

Plug In!

* * *

The Campers were in a room somewhere, putting some touches on their NetNavis ready to be stored into their PETS, or Personal Terminals. While some of them were thinking hard on what they would look like, with what attacks, some were also making them hard to beat.

Bob was sitting next to Omelette, as she made her netnavi, when a thought came up to him.

"Hey, Omelette?" Bob asked. "How did you end up with the name Omelette, anyway?"

Omelette just smiled. "Well, my blue-streaked friend… My real name's not Omelette, but Onnika. But as a kid, I had difficulties speaking such tough words, so it came out as _Ommika_. My parents had me shorten it to _Omit, _but my speech made it come out as Omelette… And the name stuck. I don't have any difficulities saying Onnika now, but I prefer the name Omelette, anyway." Omelette said.

"Interesting… Anyways, I have a bit of a confession to say… I am falling in love with Hannah… What should I do?" Bob asked again.

Omelette suddenly remembered some advice that her mom said to her before coming onto Dictionary. But said advice turned kinda left-fielded when she followed her mom's advice one day on the show. During an unexpected day off, Omelette wrote a love letter to Vikki, and it wasn't meant to be sent, but someone found the love letter anyways, and laid it down for Vikki to read. But thankfully, things turned out well in the end.

"Well, if you REALLY love her, I would just up and tell her." Omelette replied. "I would say write a letter and keep it to yourself, but last time that happened… Yeah."

"What happened?" Bob asked, yet again.

"Well… I'll tell you one day." Omelette replied with a smile.

* * *

**Confessional: If you want the whole story, read Bi the Way, I Like You, by CragmiteBlaster. It's on his DeviantArt.**

Omelette: I asked Yuki about the letter after I hooked up with Xander, and she said she was with Ethan all day. Besides, if Selena WANTED to frame Yuki, she would had left some paint drops on Vikki's bed… What? My granddad read detective novels to me growing up, and I kinda know these things.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Beach, Nerdi and Woolfur were soaking up some rays (Or somewhat, considering they're puppets.)

"So, Woolfur? You getting used to our time, meow?" Nerdi asked.

"It's still a thing, but it's been enjoyable, Nerdi." Woolfur replied.

"Yeah. Sorry about the Yaoi thing from the other day." Nerdi apologized.

"It's okay, I don't mind." Woolfur said, as the two looked at each other, and blushed. They suddenly looked away at each other.

"Wanna continue looking at the view, gov'nor?" Woolfur asked.

"You got it." Nerdi said.

* * *

Hannah was done making her Navi, and was just surfing deviantArt for fun, as she saw something that caused her to blush. Tina noticed how red she was turning and went to check her out.

"Something wrong, Hannah?" Tina asked.

"Nothing, but I Just got struck with adorableness." Hannah replied as she let Tina look at the fanart of Hannah. It looked like her, only a year older. She was sporting glasses that increased her cuteness.

"Wow, even the skull on your shirt has specs as well." Tina replied.

"Well, to be honest, my vision has been blurring recently. But it shouldn't be too bad!" Hannah said.

"Maybe you should ask your mom to set up an appointment at the eye doctor once Dictionary ends. You may need to join the meganekko fan club." Tina replied.

Hannah did a bit of thinking, and suddenly thought up something. "You think I may need glasses?"

"Well, you can always try contacts. But I went for glasses since I really didn't like stuff in my eye, anyway." Tina said.

"On second thought… I do look cute in them." Hannah replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Glasses Girls stick together!**

Tina: Wow, someone really did well with Hannah's makeover. Maybe I should do a makeover, myself… Not the "lose the glasses-style" makeover, though. Maybe I would look good in a 1-Up version of my shirt?

Hannah: Yeah, I should talk to an eye doctor, though.

* * *

A short while later, the 30 minutes were over, and the contestants were waiting for further instructions.

"Welcome, Campers, to the Camp Wawanakwa Grand Prix! Your small virtual dudes and dudettes shall go into battle soon enough!" Chris yelled out loud.

"Sounds good to me… Let's get started!" Hannah said with glee.

"Anyways, getting the attention back to me… Today's matchups are bought to you by Omelette-O's! Now with a coupon offer for a free pair of sunglasses so you can be like everyone's favorite butt-judging cute bisexual, Omelette!" Chris yelled out loud.

Meanwhile, on the Playa, Whitney was eating the Omelette-O's, while wearing a pair of sunglasses like Omelette's.

"Striped yellow and purple… Nice." Whitney replied, as she took a bite into the cereal.

Omelette was a bit shocked. "It was only one time, and one butt! Jeepers!" Omelette yelled out loud.

"That's not what DeviantArt says!" Chris said, smiling.

Omelette just blushed very heavily. "Okay, I admit… I judged Yuki's butt, too."

"You judged my butt?" Yuki asked Omelette.

Omelette looked ashamed. "…Yeah. Curse my Bisexual mind."

Yuki smiled. "It's okay, I don't mind."

"Really?" Omelette questioned.

"Really." Yuki said, grinning, until it took a more mischievous look. "So… What score did you give it?"

* * *

**Confessional: **How do you stuff big butts in a can?

Yuki: Wow, an A+ butt. I thought it would had been a B+, or something.

Omelette: I may love Xander, but I still stare at certain butts of my castmates. So far, everyone is in the A+ range, except for Danny and Peter. Danny gets a B-, and Peter gets a D-.

Peter: D-?! My butt is more than THAT!

* * *

"Anyways, our first matchup is… Our Cotton-Candy Scented gamer girl, Tina! Vs… The Daydreamer, Ethan!"

"Good luck, Tina." Ethan said, shaking Tina's hand.

"Thanks. You too!" Tina replied, as the two went to their stations, as the two "Jacked Into" their stations.

Ethan's NetNavi looked like a woman wearing a straw hat. She also looked like she had a watering can.

"Ready to rock, Gardenwoman?" Ethan replied.

Tina's NetNavi looked like what appeared to be a Hammer Bro from the Mario series.

"Go get 'em, Hammerman!" Tina replied, as they awaited the single to start combat.

"Tina! Ethan! You ready?" Chris shouted out loud.

"Ready!" Ethan replied.

"I'm all set to go!" Tina said, smiling.

"Navis ready? 3, 2, 1, BATTLE!"

The battle was underway, as Ethan took an early lead. However, Tina, being a bit savvy about the series, followed suit with various attacks.

"Okay… Time to open a can of KeroKero Cola on this… Cannon! Hi-Cannon! M-Cannon! BattleChips, Slot In!" Tina said, inserting various battlechips into her NetNavi. All of a sudden, her navi started to glow very bright.

"Whoa, this is too bright, even for my shades!" Omelette said, turning away from the bright light.

Back on the Battlefield, Ethan was a bit worried.

"I'm gonna die now, right?" Ethan asked.

"Afraid so… I gotta take the fight to someone… No hard feelings, okay?" Tina said. "Blast the cannon, Hammerman!

Hammerman shot the cannon at the garden-gal navi, as it was blasted away, ejecting the bruised and battered Gardenwoman.

"And the winner of this battle is… Tina!" Chris yelled out loud.

"Heck yeah!" Tina said, as she went to Ethan. "Like I said, no hard feelings. But I do have a target in hand to go after."

"Eh, kinda understandable." Ethan replied. "After what Peter did last night, I would feel the same way. Kick his butt, Tina!"

"You got it!" Tina said, saluting.

"Anyways, our next challenge is gonna be one for the books… It's the young kid, Bob! Verses… The Artsy Gal herself, Yuki!" Chris yelled out loud.

"Good luck, Yuki!" Bob said, smiling.

"Don't go TOO easy on me, sweetie!" Yuki replied.

* * *

**Confessional: This is gonna be a curb-stomp battle…**

Yuki: Bob's a kid, so I'm gonna go a bit easy on him… Just a bit, though.

Bob: I'm sure I stand a chance.

* * *

At the Playa De Losers, Kagura, having healed from her back injury, was busy catching some rays with Quentin.

"So, Quentin-Kun… What do you plan to do once all this is over?" Kagura asked

"Well, lovely… I would totally like to make arrangements to visit you, my cutie." Quentin replied. "Japan seems interesting to visit."

"I rather visit where you live, my lovely!" Kagura said, as some beeping was heard. "Oh, there's an update from Usagi!" Kagura then reached towards where her iPod was, as she checked the Update her friend sent her. She giggled as a result.

"What is it, Kagura?" Quentin asked, as he was shown a picture that had Quentin giggling as well.

"Oh, he looks so awesome in a suit!" Kagura replied, as Whitney came out with a fishing rod, and a piece of chocolate. Kagura took notice. "Um, what're you doing, Whitney-Chan?"

"I'm gonna try to attempt to catch a fish using a piece of chocolate!" Whitney replied, smiling.

"Err… Okay, then?" Quentin said.

"If I catch a whopper, I'm making dinner tonight!" Whitney said, smiling, as she took her leave.

Quentin and Kagura looked at each other, and shrugged as they started to kiss.

* * *

Back on the Island, the battle wined down with Yuki winning perfectly. "And Yuki and Canvasman are the winners!"

"Wow, Yuki; I didn't even get a scratch on you!" Bob said, amazed. "How do you do all this stuff?"

Yuki suddenly blushed. "Well, it came kinda natural!"

"Next matchup is… The rude bully, Danny! Vs… Isaac the Hikkiomori!" Chris shouted out loud.

"Um, Chris? I'm kinda cured from Hikkiomori status…" Isaac replied, as Danny went up to his face.

"So, Girly Boy… Ready to get Techno-Mangled?" Danny said with a sadistic smile.

"Gross… Whatever, I shall win this bout! For Whitney!" Isaac replied as the two went into their stations.

"Jack in! Yarnman!" Isaac said, as what appeared to be a yarnball with a needle sticking through it materialized into the arena. Danny then went into a fit of laughter.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A ball of yarn?! This is gonna be easy! Go, Demonman!" Danny replied, as what appeared to be a mohawked rock star appeared on the arena floor as well.

"And GO!" Chris said, as the battle started.

"Sword! BattleChip In!" Danny yelled out as Demonman started to slash away at Yarnman… Only for it to not work. All of a sudden, some holes materialized behind Yarnman, as some needles came out.

"Say… Your Navi's a punk, huh? I think it deserves a piercing or two?" Isaac said with confidence, as some needles came towards Demonman, piercing him. "Okay, now check this out!"

Yarnman went from his yarn-ball form into a sweater of some sorts. "Sword! Widesword! Longsword! Battlechips in!" Isaac yelled out loud.

All of a sudden, Yarnman started to glow the exact same way Tina's did earlier.

"Program Advance! Send that demon back into the fires of Heck! Or Tartarus! Whatever!" Isaac yelled out loud, as Yarnman slashed at Demonman, defeating it.

"NOOOOO! HOW DID I GET BEATEN BY A BALL OF YARN?!" Danny yelled out loud in anger.

"Shame, I wanted the battle to go far… At least I took you down a second time!" Isaac said, smiling.

"And Isaac's the winner!" Chris yelled out loud.

"Wow, that was one wicked battle, Isaac! How do you do it?" Maxwell asked.

"Well, I went for more of a defensive approach. So I also included many programs for Yarnman. It felt kinda entertaining, in a way." Isaac replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Yarn beats Rock**

Isaac: Now, I wonder how Yarnman would do in a real tournament… Kidding!

Danny: Girly Boy is DEAD if I get my hands on him!

* * *

"Next up, it's… The Photophobic, Omelette! Vs… The Gothic Sweetie, Hannah!"

"Good luck, kiddo!" Omelette said, smiling.

"Same here, Omelette!" Hannah replied, as the two shook hands, and they went to their stations.

"Jack In! Solarman!" Omelette yelled out loud.

"Jack In! GothWoman!" Hannah also yelled out loud.

Solarman looked a bit like his Megaman 10 counterpart. GothWoman, however, looked a bit like a goth chick, complete with spiked bracelets.

"And GO!"

Peter was looking at the Dark-colored Battlechip with glee. He wasn't sure who he was gonna battle.

"I'm sure I'm gonna trash someone with this… Mwahahah…" Peter said to himself.

"Um, Peter? Not to pry, but… What IS that?" Yuki asked.

"Whatever, paint girl. Like you'll go up against me… It's my secret weapon against a certain pink haired girl…" Peter replied back.

"Um, I have pink in my hair…" Yuki said, until she realized. "HEY! You're planning to use it against Tina, aren't ya?"

"Yeah… What it's to ya?" Peter replied.

"Well, I'm just curious, that's all." Yuki said.

"Not LIKE you'll beat me, that wimpy win against that wimpy Bob was just a fluke…" Peter replied with a smile. "This baby will ensure my victory!"

Yuki looked at the chip, and sighed a bit. "Umm… Okay, then?"

* * *

**Confessional: Something is up…**

Yuki: (She is a bit worried) Like I said, I played the Battle Network series to know what that is. It's a Darkchip, that can cause some serious crap to go down if it's played… But it felt like it was radiating something more than a powerful attack and having your Navi lose its sanity…

Peter: Well, all Tina has to do is beat her next opponent, and if luck shines towards me, I shall beat her senseless in a battle!

Nuva: Yuki looked like she was a bit worried about something… Hope she's okay…

* * *

Back on the battlefield, things were wrapping up.

"Wow, you're really good, Hannah." Omelette said with a smile. "But this is where it ends! Recover Chip!"

Omelette's Solarman managed to recover its health. But Hannah had a smirk on her face.

"I'm afraid that recovery was all for naught… PoisonMask! PoisonFace! Anubis! Go, Program Advance, PoisonPharaoh! " Hannah shouted out loud, as a giant Anubis fell from the sky, and started to fill the arena with very toxic gas. Soon enough, Solarman had no choice but to log out.

"And Hannah is the Winner!"

"Okay, I did NOT see that coming! Very well played, Hannah!" Omelette replied.

"And you had me on edge as well!" Hannah said, smiling.

"Next up… Selena Vs. Peter!" Chris yelled out loud.

Yuki, overhearing Peter's name, suddenly shuddered.

"You okay, Frosted Flake?" Nuva said in concern.

"I've a feeling… some serious stuff is about to go down, hon…" Yuki replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the beach, Nerdi, Woolfur, and Kanata were on the beach, when Nerdi felt a cold wind.

"You okay, Nerdi?" Woolfur asked his friend.

"I have this strange feeling… Something is gonna go REALLY wrong, accompanied with Latin Chanting, meow." Nerdi replied.

"Latin chanting, gov'nor?" Woolfur said. "They came up with a new way to chant up stuff?"

"_Whatever the case, if nothing is done, we'll be eating hamburgers in the sky tonight…_" Kanata replied, trying to drag a hamburger with her teeth.

* * *

"And begin!" Chris shouted out loud.

Peter's Navi, which represented a stereotypical demon, started to slash at Selena's Navi, who did nothing.

"Perfect… You're doing what I asked you to backstage!" Peter replied.

"Whatever, idiot. I don't like this challenge, anyway." Selena said, with a bored expression.

"Well… Gonna give them a bit of a show…" Peter said to himself, as he took out the Darkchip. However…

"PETER! You're using it TOO early!" Danny yelled out loud, as Peter flipped him off.

"Whatever, I know what I'm doing! Once Tina sees THIS, she'll quit the challenge out of pure fear!" Peter said, as he inserted the chip. "DarkSword! Slot in!"

All of a sudden, Danny's Navi started to glow pure black, as it slashed Selena's Navi, deleting it. The force of it also destroyed Selena's PET…

"I know when things get freaky, and NOW is one of those times!" Selena says, as she runs out of the arena building.

"Yeah! More! MORE!" Peter replied, as he inserted more Darkchips into the PET.

"PETER! You eliminated Selena already! Calm it with the Darkchips! And where DID you get those?!" Danny yelled out.

"None of your –BLEEP- beeswax, you bully!" Peter replied, as an aura started to form around Danny's Navi.

"I'm outta here, Campers! You're on your own!" Chris replied, as he ran out the door.

"Um, what do we do?" Hannah asked. "WHAT DO WE DO?!"

Had this been a real episode, some sinister music would had started playing. (Yu-Gi-Oh Egyptian Card Cards theme)

* * *

**Confessional: I run off too, if I had any legs…**

Yuki: Did Peter just cause the end of the world? Water boiling? Dead bugs rising from the grave, cats and mice eating ice cream together, mass hysteria?

Chef Squirrel: (He is holding a pot full of water, that starts boiling for no apparent reason) _Okay, who is trying to play SBURB, again?!_

Kanata: (A mouse is in the stall) _Mmm… I didn't know there was hamburger-flavored ice cream…_

Mouse: _Told you I find it… Now, about those hot dogs…_

Yuki: If this IS the series finale of our lives, I always loved you guys!

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the beach, some storm clouds were gathering above the Arena Building, as the ocean waves intensified.

"Whoa! Sudden storm, meow!" Nerdi replied.

"_No kidding; I think an octopus swiped my burger, meow!" _Kanata meowed.

All of a sudden, a red tentacle swiped at Woolfur, and caused him to trip.

"WHOA! Nerdi, help!" Woolfur yelled out.

Seeing one of her friends were in danger, she suddenly unsheated her claws, and ran up to the octopus tentacle that was grabbing Woolfur.

"Hey you overgrown calamari! NO ONE SNAGS MY FRIEND, MEOW!" She yelled out, as she ran towards the tentacle and stabbed it. The tentacle let Woolfur go, and the octopus that the tentacle belonged to swam off.

"Thanks for saving me, Nerdi…" Woolfur replied.

"No time for thanks, we gotta get off this beach before we're C'thlulu's next meal, meow!" Nerdi yelled out loud, as the three cats ran for one of the cabins.

* * *

On the Playa, things were as hectic there as they were back on the Island.

"Whoa, where did these bogus bugs come from?" Xander said, trying to squish them, but they seemed to keep coming back to life. Vikki was squashing the bugs alongside him.

"I'm not sure, but this is INSANE! 2012 isn't scheduled to happen, if ever!" Vikki replied.

"I know what's going on… Someone released a 5th Twilight book and pissed the gods off! Every last one of them! Yep, even Cthulhu's Great Grandpa!" A worried Whitney yelled out. She has given up on fishing since the chaos was getting worse.

"Wait, does he even have a great grandpa?" Vikki asked.

* * *

Back on the Island, Peter's NetNavi was getting stronger and stronger, and more psychotic.

"MORE! YES, MORE!" Peter's NetNavi yelled out in a demonic voice. Yuki, noticing one of the Darkchips on the ground, picked it up, and glared at Peter.

"Peter?! Did you use one of these?!" Yuki said in an angry tone.

"What's it to ya?" Peter yelled at her.

"Did you realize what you done? You caused the END to happen!" Yuki yelled out loud.

"So? I had a good time." Peter said.

"If this isn't halted soon, we could potentially die!" Yuki yelled out.

"So? Lot less waste like you in the world." Peter replied.

"You won't be able to play Call of Duty: Black Ops 2!" Yuki yelled.

All of a sudden, it all sunk into Peter. "What have I done?"

He started to press buttons on the PET. "Come on, turn off!"

However, the darkness infecting the PET was too much, and Peter was launched towards the room.

"Guys! Get out of here!" Yuki yelled out at the rest of them.

"But… Yuki!" Ethan said in concern.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Yuki smiled. "Canvasman! Jack in!"

Soon enough, Yuki's Navi, Canvasman, materialized on the battlefield.

"Well, we may wanna give Yuki some room…" Nuva said, as most of the teens ran out of the building.

"Well… Looks like it's you and me…" Yuki replied, as some music started playing…

"No… I'm in this as well, Yuki." Tina said. "I shall supply the chips, you keep him busy!"

* * *

**We Will Beat Peter (Sung to "I Can't Beat Airman")**

_Yuki_

It just occurred to me, that Peter just released some scary death, after last night he made Bob cry.

_Tina_

He shall be voted off, cause no one messes with my brother! But we gotta get rid of this ugly first…

_Both_

If we only had the Gater Advance, it be easier to beat this overgrown jerk, but everytime, every F-ing time, we get the wrong chips…

_Yuki_

We can defeat Peter; just don't lose faith at the campfire

_Tina_

And he'll learn that graphics a good game doesn't make

_Yuki_

I shall shoot him if I can, but he keeps on swamping me with dodgable attacks

_Tina_

Just keep trying and when you get the chance

_Both_

We'll use the Gater when we cannnnnn!

During the guitar solo, Tina found the right chips; Wind, Air, and Gateman.

"Okay, we got the right chips; we shall wait for the right time." Tina replied.

"So, we're skipping the second verse?" Yuki asked.

"Well, this IS a half hour show..." Tina said.

_Tina_

Now we got the right chips, time to pack your bags, Peter…

_Yuki_

Cause this time, completely this time, you are going HOME

_Both_

We WILL beat Peter, we have the right stuff, we're more kinder and gentler in more ways than one. You're nothing but a brat, you insult everyone in your way, you're not on my friend's list, if ever, and you're be lucky, so very, very lucky you don't get red ringed of death, now let's deal with this Apoclypse!

Yuki inserted all three chips, as what appeared to be something came down from the Heavens. Canvasman punched the would-be angel on the back as stuff shot out of the thing's stomach, and completely destroyed the possessed Demonman…

* * *

Outside, things got a bit calmer, as the sun came out.

"Does this mean… Yuki and Tina won?" Bob asked.

"Looks like it." Nuva replied.

"Awesome... Both of them get an upgrade to their score!" Omelette said with a grin.

"But they already have A pluses... How can you get higher than that?" Maxwell asked.

"Well, A Christmas Story found a way... Hey, if they can use popular radio stars to advertise Ovaltine, then I can give an extra plus to their score." Omelette said with a genki grin.

* * *

Back inside the arena, Tina and Yuki were exchanging high fives, as some moaning was heard.

"Owww… What happened?" Peter asked, as Tina and Yuki looked at Peter, and they both giggled. "And what's so funny?!"

"Um… You don't wanna look in a mirror, dude." Tina replied, as Peter ran towards the closest mirror to see something very horrifying…

His hair was shocked white from the force of the attack from his PET.

"Wha… My hair… UGH!" Peter yelled out.

"Okay, I gotta ask… How does that turn your hair white? Even my mom doesn't know about that…" Yuki asked. Tina just shrugged.

* * *

**Confessional: Peter is in for the shock of a lifetime…**

Peter: I look like an old man! I should sue Capcom for their faulty products!

Yuki: Okay, I gotta agree… That came outta left field.

Tina: Electric shock from a possessed piece of machinery turns your hair white? Then again, you're looking at someone who's hair was dyed pink from cotton candy coloring.

* * *

Chris was in front of the Campers, pacing around. He had a disgusted look on his face.

"Okay… one of you tried to destroy the world… A world with ME on it! I shall see everyone at the Campfire tonight… I shall get to the bottom of this somehow…" Chris replied, as he took his leave.

"Hey, like that kiss from Vikki pissed off the Bisexual gods…" Omelette said.

* * *

**Confessional: Vote Time!**

Tina: Is there any doubt who I'm voting for?

Bob: Good bye, Peter!

Hannah: You made my best friend cry! I hope they treat you bad at the Playa!

Nuva: (She is holding her PET) Shame I didn't get to use this thing… As for a vote off, Peter gets my vote!

Peter: It's all Bob's fault! All Bob's!

Omelette: She DID say she gave short kisses to her best friends, I see no prob with that. But since Peter is pretty much H-I-S-T-O-R-Y, I… vote for Danny, because he's a meanie!

* * *

Later that night, all 12 Campers were at the Campfire, waiting for Chris to arrive. He arrived, but without Marshmallows, but a… rulebook?

"Campers… One of you broke a rule I thought was gonna be unbreakable here on Total Drama… And yet, someone broke it, anyway." Chris replied, as he gave the rulebook to Tina.

"Hey, wait! I didn't break any rules…" Tina said.

"No, you didn't… But someone you know did… Read rule 27…" Chris said.

"Okay… Rule 27: Anyone that tries to cause the end of the world is therefore out of the contest effective immediately." Tina read. "Yep; trying to end the world is total grounds for a disqualification in my book…"

"And this contestant is one no one will miss, therefore, the one going home is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Peter."

Peter looked shocked. "What? I swear, I didn't do it! It was Danny! He set me up on it!"

"Hannah? Wanna do the honors?" Bob asked.

"Will do!" Hannah said, lifting Peter up, and ran towards the Dock.

"Let me go! LET ME GO!" Peter yelled out loud, as he was spun around, with most of the campers watching.

"Sure?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah!" Peter yelled out again.

"OKAY!" Hannah said, as she let go, and Peter was tossed towards the horizon, screaming and all…

"A-HEM! Please note, that ending the world DOES count for disqualification, especially if I'm still on it. As per usual, you're all safe… for now." Chris said, as he took his leave. Bob came up to Hannah.

"Hannah, even though I dislike the dude, was that necessary?" Bob asked.

"Well, he DID make you cry… I was doing my duty." Hannah said.

"Fair enough… Thanks." Bob replied, with a bit of a blush.

"Besides, his butt dropped a grade, anyway…" Omelette said.

"You're welcome. Besides, I didn't throw him THAT far... Did I?

* * *

Meanwhile, in a backyard, a couple of boys were drinking lemonade and talking.

"And that's where babies come from. Now, any questions?" C-Blaster said to his younger brother.

"Yeah... What's that?" C-Blaster's younger brother said, pointing at the sky, as some screaming is heard, and a body fell onto the ground...

"Damn that Hannah and her strong body..." Peter said, picking himself up and dusting himself off.

"Cragmite? Is this the Peter you hate so much? The whiny butt that's stupid, annoying, a bully and quite frankly, a walking piece of poopie?" C-Blaster's younger brother asked.

"Yeah, I believe so, but how did he end up here?" C-Blaster questioned himself. "And when did he get white hair?"

"Wait? Who's all those things you said?! Answer me, dammit!" Peter yelled out loud.

"Wanna do the honors?" C-Blaster said to his younger brother, smiling mischievously.

"You got it!" C-Blaster's younger bro said, as he approached Peter.

"What?!" Peter said in annoyance.

"Fur Fighters is alwsome. Also, FALCON PUNCH!" C-Blaster's younger bro yelled out, as he punched Peter into the sky, and into the horizon.

"NOOOOOO FAAAAIIIIRRRRR..." Peter yelled out.

C-Blaster smiled at his little brother's action. "While I do agree that violence is wrong, he deserved that, anyway."

* * *

On the beach, Nerdi and Woolfur were looking at the waves, with Isaac and Nuva watching them behind a rock.

"Since it's safe to relax now, I wanna say… Thanks for saving me, gov'nor." Woolfur replied.

"No prob, meow! You're my best friend here, after Nuva and Isaac!" Nerdi said, blushing somehow.

Woolfur looked at Nerdi, and did a lot of thinking…

"Nerdi? I wanna ask you something… You're one of the nicest puppets on the island, if not the only OTHER puppet on this isle. You're also cool, and kinda cute, gov'nor. So… Wanna be my girlfriend?" Woolfur asked.

Nerdi was really shocked, as she smiled. "Well, I never thought **I** would find love… You got it! Anyways, let's do this, now!" Nerdi said.

"You mean the thing Isaac and Whitney did before she got voted off?" Woolfur asked.

"The exact thing." Nerdi replied, as the two went in for a kiss. (Or as close as a kiss as they can get, being their puppets.)

Behind the rock, Nuva and Isaac smiled as they gave each other a high-five.

"So… Wanna watch MLP:FIM?" Nerdi asked as soon as they parted.

"You got it, gov'nor! I believe I'm turning into what you guys call… bronies?" Woolfur replied.

* * *

**Confessional: Hooked up!**

Woolfur: And to think, a few days ago, I was trapped on a pirate ship… Things are looking up, gov'nor!

Nerdi: I found love, when I wasn't even looking! Funny how these things turn out.

Nuva: I never thought Nerdi would find a boyfriend… There's a lot of stuff I don't know about her, even though I lived with her…

Isaac: Wow, even puppets are hooking up.

Kanata: _Peter is gone, the crazy cats hooked up… This causes for a celebration hamburger!_

* * *

Chris is on the Dock, giving the Outro to the episode.

"And so, Peter got the boot, and we're safe for another day, but what will tomorrow bring? Stay tuned for the next episode of…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!"

* * *

Very late at night at the Playa, Whitney shot up from bed, as she realized something…

"Someone DID make a fifth Twilight book, somehow… Well, gotta do something about it." Whitney said, taking a bag, and a fishing rod and went outside…

A few minutes later, she was sitting on the beach on the Playa, eating some fish. She threw what appeared to be a book in the fire.

"More like _50 Shades of Ash_… I didn't see it, I don't wanna see it, but all I know is this fish is really, really good…" Whitney said, taking a bite into it.

* * *

**VOTES:**

**None due to Peter's Ejection**

* * *

**ELIMINATED: Zero, Peter, Jeanette, Nuva, Danny, Francis, Gina, Xander, Candace, Ugra, Quentin, Omelette, Alec, Vikki, Ross, Whitney, Kagura, Luka, Peter (2)**

* * *

As I said, Peter was just made as a Take That to the graphics fans in general… He was rude, crude, and he shall not be missed…

NEXT TIME: The Campers are shrunk down to size… Almost Micro-sized… Maybe they'll play with some Machines in the meantime?

BaconBaka OUT!


	49. 45: Micro-Sized Racers

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**Yuki's Face Paint: A wrench (L), and a Tulip (R)**

**Ethan's Face Paint: A Blue Comet (L), and an Orange Star (R)**

**BaconBaka's Bites: It's my birthday today! Anyways, as a treat, I shall give you a chapter of Dictionary! Also 100 reviews! Awesome!**

This episode, we start up the next episode!

Shrink Wrapped!

* * *

Chris is on the Dock, ready to give the intro to the episode.

"Last time, on Total Drama Dictionary… Our Campers had to make various NetNavis based off of the popular Megaman Battle Network series. While some of them were battle-hungry warriors, some were just… meh. However, Peter, the graphics fan himself, decided to pull one over on the campers by using a forbidden chip… Which was so powerful, it very nearly caused the end of days itself. But thankfully, with the help of Yuki and Tina, Peter was taken out, and thrown out of Dictionary."

"Now, 11 campers are left. What will happen this time? Find out, on our _shortest _episode ever, of…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"Dictionary!"

(Cue _I Wanna Be Famous…)_

* * *

Tina, Bob, Yuki, and Ethan were in the cabin, watching an old movie. The movie showed a group of kids going through their jungle of a back yard. The thing is… they were shrunk down to the size of nearly a grain of salt.

"For a movie back in the 80's, the effects are really good." Bob noted.

"Yeah, it must totally be a different world if you're shrunk down to the size of a grain of rice. Even falling off couches could be deadly." Ethan said. "But that kind of stuff is only available in our dreams and short stories…"

"Then again, it IS plausible. Heck, me and Maxwell took care of that giant hornet back in the Fear Challenge; and there was that thing with Whitney and the giant Courtney Doll… WHY did a giant Courtney doll suddenly attack a town, I've no clue." Tina replied.

"Well, this is pretty much been the strangest summer of our lives… And yet, the most enjoyable." Yuki said with a smile. "We met up with some good friends, we faced our demons, and we hooked up with our loves…" She then turned towards Bob with a mischievous look on her face. "…And we're STILL waiting for you and Hannah to hook up!"

"What? But we're just friends!" Bob said, trying to defend himself, while blushing at the same time. "Sure, she's a cute friend, and kind, but we're just friends!"

"I see you turning red, Bob." Tina teased at her little brother.

"Yeah, I felt the same way when I had my first anime crush." Maxwell replied, smiling.

"Aw, shut up." Bob said, as Yuki started to sketch up something. After about a minute, she showed the picture.

"Awesome, as always." Ethan replied at Yuki's picture.

"Aww, how cute!" Tina said, having the picture passed to her.

"I wanna see!" Bob asked, as Tina gave the picture to Bob…

The picture was of Bob and Hannah sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…

"Aww, you too, Yuki?!" Bob said.

Yuki couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

**Confessional: Toy Ships set sail at some point**

Bob: Okay, I admit it! And if I did, I admit it again! I am in love with Hannah! But I can't tell her… It be too embarrassing…

Ethan: What can I say? But I can't tell to Hannah that she's in love with Bob! She lifted a cabin once! Knowing Hannah, she could… (Gulp) Tickle me…

Tina: I still think bro and Hannah would make a good couple!

Yuki: What can I say? I love toy ships! (She giggles)

* * *

Omelette , Nuva, Hannah, and Maxwell were talking to each other in a room as well.

"Say, where's Isaac?" Maxwell asked, with curiously.

"Um, he decided to sleep in the Boat House. He said something about making something, sugargrape." Nuva said to the Otaku. "Anyways, is it almost a certain someone's birthday?"

Maxwell thought for a moment, then realized. "Oh, yeah! It's my birthday, tomorrow! All the craziness of the contest had made me forget!" Maxwell replied.

"So, what gift do you want?" Hannah asked.

"What more can I ask for? I have friends, I have a girlfriend…" Maxwell said, rubbing on Kanata that was sleeping on his lap.

"And a cute kitten…" Omelette noted.

"All we have to deal with is a big, bad bully, and a jerkish snobby girl!" Maxwell said, with a smile. "And they shouldn't be too much of a problem to deal with."

"Well, in either case, Happy almost Birthday, Maxwell!" Nuva said, with a smile.

* * *

**Confessional: Maxwell's about to level up!**

Maxwell: In the past, it's been a quiet celebration with me and Dawn. But with my new friends, I wonder how my birthday will pan out…

Omelette: This is so cool! You know what? I'm gonna make a cake to celebrate! Funny, the cake thing almost sounds familiar somehow… That, and yelling at people about everything they're doing is wrong and evil, I dunno.

Nuva: Our nerdy sugarcorn is growing up! I usually do birthday parties with my puppets for little kids; heck, had I been around for the Birthday challenge, I would had did just that.

Hannah: Wow, Maxwell's birthday is tomorrow? I am totally making him a card in the morning!

* * *

In the Boathouse, Isaac smiled, as Nerdi and Woolfur were watching.

"Been a while since I've been in here." Isaac said.

"Tell me about it, meow." Nerdi commented, as Woolfur looked in confusion.

"Um, what happened, gov'nor?" Woolfur asked.

"Well, Isaac first came to the island a complete wreck, meow. He only came out for challenges, and the like. It wasn't until Day 4 that things turned around for him." Nerdi said.

"And I gotta thank Maxwell for letting my secret out, even if it wasn't intentional. Had not been for him reaching into my bag and grabbing that doll… Who knows how I would had turned out." Isaac replied. "Anyways, dude lost his manga bag the other day. So, for a birthday gift, I'm making him a new one. Bigger! Better! Badder!"

"How can bags be bad?" Woolfur asked.

"Well, maybe Isaac can stich a Mohawk and a nose ring on the bag?" Nerdi replied.

Isaac couldn't help but laugh. "Sounds like a good idea, but I think it be a bad idea. Said bag may attract ladies, cause after all, and I hate to admit it, bad men attract a good woman. What would a bad bag attract?"

"…Good point, meow." Nerdi said.

* * *

**Confessional: What does a bad bag look like?**

Isaac: Lots of girls in my old school hooked up with various punks, which or course, bullied me. And while I did win Whitney's heart, I still want to forgive someone. Blythe may had teased me, but she does have a good heart. **[1]**

Nerdi: After this, I had to explain what a Mohawk and a nose ring was to Woolfur. Where's Ross when you need him, meow?!

Woolfur: Wow, those things can really make you sore, huh?

* * *

Early the next morning, Tina was looking for something in her Pokemon game.

"Come on… come on…" Tina said to herself. "I don't care what, I just want one!"

All of a sudden, what appeared to be a Dunsparce from the Pokemon games appeared, but this one looked special. It had a pink tint where the blue was supposed to be.

"Awesome; a shiny Dunsparce. This'll be a perfect gift for Maxwell…"

* * *

**Confessional: Lucky Catch!**

Tina: Omelette told me very early this morning about today being Maxwell's birthday. So, I had to find something for him, despite being on the island; I'm his girl!

Selena: So, today's the geek's birthday… I wonder how I can ruin it? At least it should go more smoothly than Lily's.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hannah and Bob were making cards for Maxwell. Hannah was finishing up some drawing, and smiled to herself. "So, what do you think?" She said, letting Bob see the card.

It appeared to be Maxwell, looking like he came from an anime. Beside him is Tina, also looking like an anime character.

"Wow, when did you learn to draw anime style?" Bob asked.

"Yuki taught me. That, and I kinda like some anime, so I wanted to give it a shot!" Hannah replied.

Bob sighed. "Better than mine. All I have are cakes and balloons."

"You'll get there one day. Half of drawing is watching how others do it!" Hannah said.

"How did you draw so good beforehand? I seen some pictures you drew, and they're really good." Bob replied.

Hannah couldn't help but smile, as she remembered a memory from her childhood…

* * *

"_OWWW!" Hannah's dad whimpered, as he was getting a tattoo on his leg, with Hannah and her mom watching. "Why did you talk me into getting one?"_

"_Because it's no fun if I only have tats!" Hannah's Mom replied. Hannah, looking at the tattoo artist's movements, mocked the artist's movements, drew in her notebook._

"_Wow, what a pretty skull!" the young, five year old Hannah said, as she continued to mimic the tattoo artist._

* * *

"You okay, Hannah?" Bob asked.

"Nothing, just remembering something from my childhood." Hannah replied.

* * *

**Confessional: I has a tattoo too! It says Cragmite Cove Wood Processing Plant!**

Hannah: Case in point, I would never get a tattoo, what with my sensitive skin and all.

Bob: Hannah's childhood was pretty good, from the smiling she radiated. My childhood, however…

* * *

Later that day, everyone was in the Mess Hall. They knew something was up, since after breakfast, Chris came in as usual with Alec in tow.

"Greetings, Campers!" Chris said, in his usual voice. "I heard it was a certain someone's birthday, today!"

"Sure is! It's Maxwell's!" Hannah replied.

"Well, I have a special treat for you! I'm gonna let you guys hear the angelic song of my voice…" Chris said, as he took a deep breath, and started to sing…

"_Happy…"_

All of a sudden, a person in a suit came into the room with a puff of smoke. He wore a headband that said the word "Ninja" on it.

"Mr. McClean, I can't allow you to do that! Happy Birthday still has its copyright!" The person in a room said.

"What?! But I thought it was public domain!" Chris complained. "How come Tina gets to wear a mushroom from Mario, and I can't sing Happy Birthday, you Ninja Lawyer?"

"Because… Tina's bringing Nintendo sales?" The Ninja Lawyer said. "Anyways, you gotta find another song to sing…" He then threw a smoke bomb and just like that, he disappeared.

"Wait… Ninja Lawyers exist? That sounds like a campy movie title from the 80's or something." Ethan said.

"Well, I have a plan B…" Chris said, as he started to sing again.

_What Day is Today_

_It's Maxwell's Birthday_

_What a Day for a Challenge_

_Now Let's have a Drink! _**[2]**

The campers were surprised by several drinks appearing in front of them.

"Okay, how did these drinks appear in front of us?" Nuva asked.

"Simple… SCIENCE!" Alec replied.

"Anyways, I decided that, I should give you a free drink, so… drink up!" Chris said with a smile.

The campers drunk their beverages, as they noticed something.

"Yum… lime flavored… But why do I feel sleepy?" Maxwell drowsily said. "This is gonna –Yawn- be a birthday to remember…"

"No kidding… I'm –Yawn- starting to fall asleep, too." Tina also said.

"Nuts. And I was planning on –Yawn- ruining Maxwell's birthday." Danny said, before he fell asleep.

"You ruin his day, I ruin your –Yawn- chances at winning…" Omelette said, before she was counting sheep.

"Perfect… Now, time for the next part of the challenge. You have a box of Froot Loops handy?" Chris asked.

"There's some in the kitchen, but why Froot Loops?" Alec asked.

"You'll see…" Chris said with a smile.

* * *

**Confessional: It's the author's preferred cereal, after all.**

Alec: Okay, I am kinda out of the loop on what's going on…

* * *

_Bob sat up, in what appeared to be a Nurse's office._

"_Huh? What happened?" Bob asked, as a female came in. She appeared to be a brunette, wearing glasses. She was holding what appeared to be some food for the kid._

"_Bob? Are you okay?" The nurse said._

"_Yeah, I'm fine, Ms. Explosivo. But…" Bob said to the nurse._

"_I already know; you got starved until you fainted on the gym floor, poor guy." Ms. Explosivo said, giving Bob the food. Bob started to eat it._

"_Thanks so much!" Bob said between bites. It was clear he hasn't eaten in days._

"_No prob. Now, one of the students said you have a scar somewhere on your back." Ms. Explosivo said._

"_Yeah, in fact, I do…" Bob said, as he pulled up part of his shirt to expose a scar that was made with a belt, of some kind._

"_Oh, my… Who does this to you?!" Ms. Explosivo asked._

"…_My parents."_

"_Well… I'm gonna see what we can do about that…" Ms. Explosivo replied._

"…_Thanks, Explosivo!" Bob said, taking her in for a hug, as she hugged back…_

* * *

Bob suddenly woke up, and stretched his limbs. "Wow, what a dream…" Bob replied to himself, as he looked around to see what appeared to be Hannah carrying a giant potato chip. "And where did you find that giant potato chip, Hannah? In fact, HOW?"

"Beats me, I woke up next to a giant needle attached to a ball of yarn." Hannah noted.

"Okay, this is pretty weird, now…" Bob said, as he looked up. He saw that he and Hannah were still inside, but things looked… bigger than usual.

"Bob? Hannah? Is that you?" yelled out a voice.

"Tina? What happened?" Bob yelled out loud, as he and Hannah ran towards Tina.

"I'm not sure; after we had that drink, things kinda went dark for a moment…" Tina replied, as Chris started to stand above them.

"WHOA, Chriszilla!" Hannah yelled out loud.

"Right you are, Hannah. Welcome to the next challenge, the Micro Machines challenge!" Chris said with glee. **[3]**

"My cousin collected them when he was young! Awesome… Wait, are you telling me… We're SHRUNK down in size?" Hannah asked.

"Why, you're brighter than I thought! Here's a cookie!" Chris said, as he dropped a giant cookie on the three. They barely had enough time to dodge it before they got squished.

"Chris? Hello, we're the size of ants! Those things can _kill _us, now!" Bob yelled at the host.

"Anyways, if you'll just follow the arrows, you'll be at your destination!" Chris said, as the three shrugged and started to follow the arrows that were on tiny signs.

* * *

**Confessional: Told ya it was the shortest episode ever…**

Hannah: Aww, now I'm too short to ride the Soda Popper…

Bob: It's a new and dangerous world out there if you're the size of a bug…

* * *

Soon enough, all 11 campers were waiting for more instructions. Behind them appeared to be several cars.

"Right, now… While you were sleeping, we slipped keys into your pockets cause it's gonna be used for today's challenge. Now, your vehicle pretty much fits your personality." Chris said.

"Awesome, the Schpeltiger from No More Heroes!" Danny replied with glee. "Bloodiest game ever!"

"When did you get the Pikachu beetle?" Yuki asked.

"These vehicles seem awfully familiar…" Nuva replied.

"Well, we had a poll on the most popular vehicles, and they won. Now… Danny gets the Schpeltiger, because of his bloody and mean personality!" Chris said.

"But Travis isn't all murderous with rage!" Tina replied.

"Whatever, Cotton Candy." Danny said, as Maxwell came up to her.

"Just ignore him, Tina. He's just… yeah." Maxwell replied.

"Anyways, Maxwell? For the birthday boy, you get… The Yukarimobile!" Chris said, as he was directed to the famous car from the Fear Challenge.

"Fair enough." Maxwell noted.

"And as for Tina, you get… The Wario Bike!" Chris replied.

"I'm a Tina! I'm a gonna win!" Tina said in her best Wario voice.

"Selena… You get… the old truck!" Chris replied. Selena gave him a death glare.

"WHAT?! That old thing?!" Selena yelled at the host, as she went towards the truck, to realize something. "Wait… Is this the truck from Twilight? Bella's truck? Awesome!"

"Isaac… You get the Blue Falcon from Mario Kart!" Chris said.

"Okay; I don't play these games much, so I dunno." Isaac replied.

* * *

**Confessional: FALCON PUNCH!**

Isaac: After the contest, I gotta get myself a Wii to see what all of this is about… But Tina told me about a Wii U.

Selena: I get to drive Bella's truck! I wonder if I'll be able to keep it afterwards…

* * *

The rest of the campers received their cars, Bob racing with the Mauve Advenger, Ethan using the General Lee (Though Ethan had trouble getting into it, until Yuki suggested going in the window), Hannah the Creepy Coupe, and Nuva the Half-Dog Half-Cat Half-Track…

"Yuki, your car is the Pikachu Beetle, from Pokemon's heyday!" Chris said.

"Fair enough, Chris." Yuki said, as she went to her car.

"And Omelette… You get a Mustang, since Urban Dictionary calls it the Gayest Car Ever!" Chris replied.

"Chris? I'm Bi, not Les!" Omelette yelled out loud, as she went to her car.

"Okay, sit tight, as we take you to your first designation…" Chris said, as he, Chef, and Alec picked up the cars…

* * *

At the start/finish line in the mess hall, they saw that a racetrack was made out of Froot Loops.

"Wow, mom totally told Chris not to play with his food…" Tina said to herself.

"Campers; welcome to the first track, Bob's Breakfast Bash!"

"Why name it after me?" Bob asked.

"Anyways, your task is to make three laps around the track. First racer wins a lotta points!" Chris said, as a race fanfare started to play…

3!

2!

1!

GO!

The race started, as most of the campers drove their cars around the track. Ethan took the lead, grabbing what appeared to be a "mushroom" along the way.

"Um, Chris? What's with the mushroom?" Ethan asked into a CB Radio.

"Well, I also had some inspiration from Mario Kart, so I had Gina make some miniature weapons for you guys." Chris replied. "And you may wanna use it soon, cause something blue and spiky is headed your way!"

Ethan looked in the rear-view mirror to see Selena about to shoot a spiny blue shell at Ethan.

"Hide a scar with paint after THIS, pig!" Selena yelled out, as she shot the spiny blue shell. However, Ethan smiled.

"The mountain may get me, but the Snobs never will..." Ethan said, as he headed towards a jump, and hit the jump as the scene froze.

"It looks like Ethan is drawn for trouble; how will he sketch himself outta this mess? You better stay tuned…" Chris said, in a fake country accent. **[4]**

* * *

Cliffhanger! Aren't I so evil? Anyways, here's what the vechicles the campers are driving!

Bob: The Mauve Avenger from Hey Arnold

Danny: The Schpeltiger from No More Heroes

Ethan: The General Lee from Dukes of Hazzard

Hannah: Creepy Coupe from Wacky Races

Isaac: The Blue Falcon

Maxwell: Yukari Mobile

Nuva: Half-Dog Half-Cat Half-Track from Fender Bender 500

Omelette: Black Mustang in the style of KITT

Selena: Bella's Truck from Twilight

Tina: Wario Bike

Yuki: The Pikachu Beetle

* * *

**[1] Blythe is a character from Total Drama Encyclopedia, by Punxysaur**

**[2] It's a shoutout to the Futurama Birthday song**

**[3] This challenge is based off of the Micro Machine games. CragmiteBlaster gave me the idea**

**[4] The freeze frame usually happens before a commercial break in the Dukes of Hazzard. Since Ethan's driving the General Lee from that show, I thought it would fit.**

* * *

Next time: The Race Continues!


	50. 46: Of Breakfast Tables and SCIENCE Labs

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

SO extremely sorry for the long wait; I was writing for AlphaKidz, and this story kinda... Got ignored. Anyways, let's continue this chapter!

Let's go racing, boys! And girls!

* * *

The scene was still frozen, as Ethan stared at the Spiny Blue Shell in his rear view mirror.

"Um, Chris? Can we unfreeze and get back from commercial, now? My nose kinda itches…" Ethan asked.

"Hang on, just one more commercial to go through…" Chris replied.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the back, Tina was watching the last commercial on a portable TV.

"Vote for a tax increase on purple sandals? Pfft… Screw THAT!" Tina replied.

Back with Ethan, the action started up again, as his car, along with everyone else's car started to move. The Spiny Blue Shell closed him on him fast.

"Well, time to use this thing…" Ethan commented, as he rocketed past the blast radius of the Spiny Blue Shell. However, Selena got caught in the blue blast…

"DAMMIT, ETHAN!" Selena yelled out loud, as she fell into the abyss. Lucky for her, her car teleported back onto the track. But not before… "OW!"

"Sorry for the Red Shell facial! But you kinda deserve it!" Hannah said, speeding past Selena.

Along the breakfast-lined highway, Hannah was fiddling with the controls of her car.

"Okay, I didn't see the series much, but… What does Monster Power do again?" Hannah said to herself, pulling a lever down towards said Power…

Only for the _wrong _monster to come out.

"Hello, Douche Nozzle!" A blue-mohawked person said with glee.

"Kasimar?! I saw you in Letterz, and you freaked me out!" Hannah replied.

"Whatever, the point is, I'm here to gain revenge for what you did with—" Kasimar said, before…

"Bye-Bye!" Hannah said with a smile, as she pressed a button labeled "Eject"…

Kasimar was sent flying towards Bob, and his Mauve Avenger.

"I'm not sure who you are, but… You seem jerkish enough to be given this thing." Bob replied, as he threw a Bom-Bomb at Kasimar, blowing him into the sky.

* * *

**Confessional: HOW?! They said he wouldn't BE back!**

Hannah: I saw all of Letterz before coming to the island, and I know what he is… Hold on, was he the leader of that street gang a few days back?

* * *

Nuva was holding a Golden Mushroom, while waiting for her move.

"No way this puppet-playing gal is getting last place!" Nuva said, as she jammed the Golden Mushroom into the slot and went super fast, causing tiny flames to appear on the table.

Omelette was driving her car, and saw that Nuva was catching up to her fast.

"Dang it, Chris… You just HAD to give me a car that matched my sexuality… AND it was the wrong one! Speaking of which, why do I remember some about this car, anyway?" Omelette said to herself. "Meh, I'm just gonna press this turbo boost button…"

Omelette presses it, and flies past Danny.

"HEY! If you're going back in time, count me in, too! I would LOVE to mess with the auditions tapes a little!" Omelette replies.

Isaac was in his car, the Blue Falcon, trying to steer clear of the walls.

"Okay, gotta steer clear of the walls; I think it takes a long time to get Froot Loops out of hair…" Isaac said to himself, as he stared at the cereal-lined walls.

Bob was struggling in his car, when what appeared to be an orange started to roll near him.

"This is NOT part of this complete breakfast!" Bob cried out, nearly getting squashed by the orange. But not just any orange…

"Hey, Bob! Knife!" The orange cried out?

"Oh, god no…" Bob said, viewing the rearview mirror, in fear and annoyance, as he saw that the orange had what appeared to be eyes, and a mouth. "No, no, no, no, NO! ANYONE but him! Be it Fred! That gal that can't decide on which seat she should take! Ray William Johnson! …Okay, maybe not that last guy. But… ANYONE BUT THE ANNOYING ORANGE!"

Yuki, seeing her friend in trouble, slowed down so he could catch up.

"Wow, you got targeted by him, as well?" Yuki asked.

"Wait, you were up in the pack! When did you get attacked by him?" Bob replied, as Yuki started to remember…

* * *

_Back in Yuki's middle school days, Yuki was being chased by a car being driven by Karla._

"_Help, anyone! HELP!" Yuki cried out._

"_What's the matter, Katrina? Too chicken? Hey, guess what? KNIFE!" Karla shouted out loud._

"_Someday, someone's gonna stand up to you!" Yuki yelled out loud. "Even if it's gotta be me!"_

"_Pfft… Like YOU could ever take me on!" Karla replied._

* * *

Yuki shuddered. "Little did she know…"

"What do we do?" Bob asked.

"Um… Knife him, sweetie?" Yuki replied.

"Good idea, but I'm not as strong as Hannah, and I don't use knives, much…" Bob said, as he noticed some buttons. One of them said "Speakers". He pressed it, and some giant speakers came out.

"_We are the Children that grew too fast…"_

"Okay, This may be Spinal Tap, but I highly doubt they had to deal with a mutant orange…" Bob said, switching the station.

"_The greedy bastard's want extra pay, For sitting on their…"_

"And WE'RE gonna be going underground if we don't end this! …After the autopsy, and funeral arrangements." Bob shouted out loud, changing the station.

"I heard coffins are comfy…" Yuki said.

"_Banana Chips, Banana Chips…"_

All of a sudden, the Annoying Orange started to roar in pain.

"Hold on, he's… allergic to Shonen Knife?" Bob asked.

"Probably, it DOES have the word KNIFE in it…" Yuki pondered. "Turn it up to eleven?"

"You got it!" Bob said, cranking up the dial, as the Orange moaned in pain even louder. It eventually exploded, sending orange all over. Yuki was safe, but as for Bob…

"Guck… Remind me to carry an umbrella next time I'm attacked by a giant orange…" Bob replied, covered in orange goo.

"Noted…" Yuki said, smiling.

* * *

**Confessional: What other songs involve the word Knife in it? Besides the emo ones?**

Bob: Yeah, back at the orphanage, I kinda saw some of the Annoying Orange by mistake… I instantly wished I didn't.

Yuki: So that's what the inside of the Annoying Orange looks like.

* * *

Near the finish line, Tina and Danny, having taken first place, were speeding towards the finish line.

"Come on, Cotton Candy! Not like you can beat me!" Danny yelled out in glee.

"I like to see you try…" Tina replied right back, as they hit the gas, and…

…

…

…Danny crossed the finish line first. Selena managed to past by Tina, getting second.

"HA! Who's the big man on campus now?" Danny yelled out.

Tina sighed. "Oh, well… I'll get him on the next track."

"And Danny is the winner of this race! Racers, drive to your portable garages, so we can take you to your next desination!" Chris said, as the campers drove into their garages.

* * *

The next race took place outside, on the beach.

"Welcome, campers! To Candace's Crystal Shores!" Chris replied, with a smile. "What? Weren't you expecting a current camper to be named after something?"

"At least it's better than "Peter's Punny Pants"… Do I even WANNA know?" Omelette said.

Chris counted down again, and Danny's cycle went off like a rocket.

"Guck! Danny's going as fast as… Is he cheating?" Maxwell asked himself. "And on my birthday, too…"

The campers were having difficulities driving their cars, as the sands made it uneasy to control. They were even jumping on dunes, struggling not to wreck their ride.

"Urk… I think this Mauve Avenger is about to be recolored green…" Bob said while gagging.

Hannah was fiddling around with her controls, until finally…

"Gotcha! Sand Snake Tire Power, GO!" Hannah replied with a smile.

Tina and Danny, out in front again, were ahead of the pack, when they saw a certain blue spiked shell-shaped object headed towards them.

"HA! Sucks to be you, Cotton Candy!" Danny said, slowing down, and having Tina take the lead so she would take the shell. All of a sudden…

The shell got stuck in the sand.

"Okay, where the –BLEEP-'s the KABOOM?" Danny yelled out loud, stopping next to the shell, with Tina looking at him.

"Um, I wouldn't touch that…" Tina said.

"BAH! Not like this thing's active, anymore… Perhaps a good kick is in order!" Danny said, smiling.

"Whatever, it's your funeral…" Tina said, driving away.

Once Tina was out of sight, he looked around, and promptly kicked it…

**KA-BOOM!**

Tina saw in her back mirror, a blue explosion, with Danny hurled upwards into the air.

"Boy, would I like to see the look on HIS face when it blew up…" Tina replied with a chuckle.

* * *

**Confessional: If it ain't broke, don't kick it?**

Tina: Tried to warn him, but what are ya gonna do?

Danny: UGH, who shot that shell is SO DEAD!

Isaac: (He is whistling)

* * *

Omelette was looking at the beach, and doing some thinking… Thinking about a purple haired clown girl.

"I wonder what bikini would Vikki wear… Something pink and spotted…" Omelette said to herself, as she was driving off the road, and approaching a huge crab…

"HEY! This is Nipper's Beach…" The crab called Nipper said, before he got bonked on the nose by Omelette's car. "OW! Hey, no fair using a car!" Nipper then retracted into his shell.

Omelette was knocked back to reality with a second. "Ow… Okay, note to self; don't go into wild Bisexual fantasies while driving…"

She then saw the giant shell was empty, and decided to go in to take a look…

Inside the shell, she saw what appeared to be several notes. She followed the notes to see what appeared to be a much huger room in the shell.

"Wow, dude has such a huge room…" Omelette said, looking in the shell, when something caught his eye: A golden object that looked like a puzzle piece. "Ooh, shiny! This'll be perfect for Maxwell… MINE!"

Omelette then took the puzzle piece, as she took her leave. "Here's hoping a bird and bear duo don't need this…" She pondered to herself.

The race continued on, and Tina ended up crossing the finish line first.

"Heck yeah!" Tina said in triumph.

"Okay, now back into the garage, so we can get to the next track!" Chris replied, as the campers drove into the garage, and were taken to a new location…

A science lab.

"Welcome, to Alec's SCIENCE table!" Chris shouted. "He made me shout SCIENCE out loud, or else, he would replace my shampoo with TImotei."

"Hey! Konata got me hooked on the stuff…" Maxwell admitted.

The third race started, and again, Danny was out in front, followed by Tina.

"See ya, sucker!" Danny yelled out loud, as he drove over what appeared to be a chemical spill. His car promptly caught on fire, though he wasn't getting hurt. "Whoa, I'm not feeling so cool at the moment…"

Hannah was having difficulties, as she kept on falling into Portals.

"Do I look like a companion cube to you?" Hannah yelled out loud.

Maxwell, Omelette, Selena, Nuva, and Bob were driving through what appeared to be a magnet field, with their cars being pulled towards them.

"GAH! Alec?! Did you make this track?! I shall see to it you don't FIND LOVE next season!" Selena shouted out loud.

"This car isn't going fast enough, I'm furious now!" Nuva yelled, as Bob drove through the magnet field, without being infected. "Hey, how come the Shortgrape doesn't get pulled in?"

"Maybe it's due to his car being mostly made of wood?" Omelette replied. "I saw that episode of Hey Arnold… Nice choice on the Mauve Advenger!"

Maxwell, luckily broke free of his magnet prison…

"Okay… Time for this birthday boy to really shine…" Maxwell said, as he took out a CD. "Time to go GRAVITY on this thing."

Maxwell drove like mad, almost like a certain anime character on a certain anime featuring car drifting and racing.

Bob saw Maxwell coming, and took out what appeared to be a mushroom. "We may be friends, but this race is MINE!"

Bob boosted forward, as Maxwell grabbed a mushroom and started to do the same.

"Hi, little dude!" Maxwell replied, smiling.

"Whoa, Maxwell!" Bob said, with a cheerful tone. Neither did the two know, they were about to drive over something sticky…

"So… See ya!" Maxwell replied, as he started to speed past Bob, but… His car got stuck on the sticky stuff. Bob got stuck soon afterwards. Had this been a real episode, the music woulda stopped with a record scratch.

Yuki was driving, as some rays of light hit her, and she promptly teleported somewhere else… Right in front of the finish line.

"Huh? Where is everyone?" Yuki asked.

"And Yuki wins first place in this track!" Chris shouted out loud with glee.

"Wait, I won? So, who's in the rankings, so far?" Yuki asked, as Danny came in second, and Bob came in third."

"WHAT?! That nerdy art gal beat me?!" Danny yelled out in pure rage.

"Anyways, we'll gather up the campers that got stuck, and we'll move on to our last destination…" Chris said, smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the beach, Kanata was wondering around.

"_So, it's Maxwell's birthday… Is that a day they give out gifts? If I could, I give him a hamburger…" _Kanata thought, as there was a giant shadow above her. She looked up to see that a suitcase was falling on her. She leap out of the way, as the suitcase landed on the sands below.

"_Cool, a random suitcase… This'll be PERFECT! But… what's in it? And why does it have candy and snacks on it?" _Kanata thought, as Nerdi and Woolfur came to her.

"Kanata! I saw something nearly fall on you; you should be careful, meow!" Nerdi said with concern. "And where did you get the suitcase?"

Woolfur, being the curious sort, opened the suitcase. It was filled with various junk foods of all sorts, as well as some expensive electronics.

"Who's this Edgar lad, gov'nor?" Woolfur asked.

"Not sure, but he TOTALLY needs to wash these…" Nerdi said, as she held up what appeared to be a pair of boxers.

Woolfur and Kanata were instantly disgusted. "EEW… Just burn them, won't ya?"

A few minutes later, they had a makeshift campfire on the pair of boxers, as Nerdi held up a magnifying glass on the campfire, igniting it. The three of them coulda sworn they saw some spirits rise from the burning boxers, like they were free of their prison.

"_Okay… That was kinda freaky…_" Kanata pondered.

* * *

**Confessional: Kanata Spitz and the Kase of the Kreepy Briefs**

Kanata: _Okay…What kinda beef did I eat with that cheeseburger last night?_

Nerdi: (She is playing on an iPad.) Meow, this contains a lotta info on stuff involving this Edgar fellow… Wait, what's this? (Some audio plays of some guy in pain. Nerdi watches it, and is visually sickened.) Very well, then… I guess it's time to play Anime Eye for the Otaku Eye…

Woolfur: (He is wearing a pair of glasses) Whoa, everything's dizzy, gov'nor…

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Chris…

"And here we are, at the final track… Omelette's Orchid Orchard!" Chris shouts out loud.

"Wait, what orchid orchard? I don't have an orchid orchard!" Omelette shouted out loud, trying to deny its existence.

"Oh, really?" Chris said, as he turned on a nearby TV…

* * *

_On screen, Omelette was watering some of the flowers outside._

"_Here's some fresh water, darlings!" Omelette said, smiling. "And afterwards, I shall treat you to a song… I have the newest Beach Boys…_

* * *

Omelette was instantly embarrassed. "Um, it's my brother's! I swear!"

"Don't worry; we won't hold it against you." Hannah said.

"Racers ready? GO!" Chris shouted out loud.

The racers started, and they were dodging various obstacles. Among one of the plants was…

"Huh? HOW can Piranha Plants be real?" Tina pondered, as she dodged to avoid being munched on.

Yuki, being lifted into the air by one of the plants, pressed one of the buttons on her dash. Almost instantly, the Piranha Plant sparked in shock, as it spit Yuki out.

"Thunder Wave; a viable tool for your Pikachu…" Yuki said with a smile.

The race continued as Ethan ran towards a bad smell…

"GUK, it smells like Peter's armpit…" Ethan complained.

"Whose armpits were you smelling, geek?" Selena replied, as Ethan ran into a mud puddle. Almost instantly, he was stuck.

"Well, this bites…" Ethan said, looking a bit down.

Omelette saw what appeared to be a huge jet of water coming her way. She was sprayed, and her car was soaking wet.

"Not cool, Chris!" Omelette shouted out.

The trek through the flower garden continued, as Danny, Tina, and Selena fought for first, second, and third place. There was nothing left but a flat out run to the finish line…

"Come on, you geek!" Selena shouted out loud.

"Let's burn!" Tina replied. Neither of them noticed a blue spiked object coming towards them…

…

…

BOOM!

Both Selena and Tina were hit, as Danny took the chance to pass the finish line.

"And Danny wins first place! Senena wins second, while Tina takes third!" Chris shouted out loud.

"Okay… WHO shot the shell?" Selena yelled out loud.

"Not me… I hope not…" Tina said, shrugging.

* * *

Outside, the teens were having a laser gun pointed at them.

"Ready to go back to regular size?" Chris asked, as the teens yelled out "YEAH!". Chris hit a few buttons, turned on the laser gun, and hit the teens, growing them back to their normal sizes.

"Whoa, we're back to normal!" Bob shouted out loud.

"Right… Anyways, we're here to announce the winners of today's challenge… And the ones that win and are receiving immunity and today's prize are… Danny, Selena, and… Tina!" Chris shouted out loud.

Most of the teens booed at Danny and Selena winning.

"And today's prize is… A one night stay at the famous Hotel De Pocky! Along with a 1,000 Dollar shopping spree!" Chris shouted out loud, until…

"Chris?" Tina asked. "…I want to pass my immunity to someone else, if you don't mind."

"But then you'll be eligible for elimination…" Chris said.

"If anyone deserves Immunity, it should be… Yuki. Why? Well, I want to spend time with Maxwell on his special day. That, and what do I need to buy, anyway? You should know by now that I'm not one for fashion, anyways. All my shirts are green with a Mario mushroom on them.

"Okay… Then Yuki receives immunity, everyone else, I'll meet you at the Campfire!" Chris said, before taking his leave.

* * *

**Confessional: Wow, that was Nobel of Tina…**

Tina: But enough about that… (She takes out a party hat) Time to get this party started! (She blows into a noise maker.)

* * *

Maxwell was currently blindfolded after a makeout session with Tina. He was being led towards the Mess Hall.

"Um, what's going on?" Maxwell asked.

"Ssh, no peeking!" Tina said in a teasing voice, as she opened the door to the mess hall… She removed Maxwell's blindfold, and…

"**SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"**

Maxwell was surprised indeed. "Wow, a surprise party? Cool!"

"Here you go!" Isaac said, handing over a box that was wrapped up. "I made it myself!"

Maxwell unwrapped the gift, and opened the box… Isaac's gift to Maxwell was a blue bag with flower decorations on it.

"Cool, a new manga bag! Thanks, Isaac!" Maxwell said, as he hugged him.

"I did it because you were the first one to like my plushies." Isaac smiled, as he hugged back.

Bob and Hannah gave Maxwell their cards.

"Aww, you shouldn't had…" Maxwell said, blushing.

Nuva was next.

"While at the Playa, I stumbled onto this… Hope you enjoy!" Nuva said, giving Maxwell a wrapped gift. It was revealed to be a manga of Cardcaptor Sakura.

"Cool! I don't have this one, yet!" Maxwell replied, as he hugged Nuva.

"I... kinda found this during the race. You can have it!" Omelette replied, as she gave Maxwell the golden jigsaw piece.

"Cool, thanks!" Maxwell said, hugging Omelette.

"We even got you something too, meow!" Nerdi said, giving Maxwell a bag. Inside it, contained the same iPad from earlier.

"Um… Where did you get this?" Maxwell asked.

"Let's just say, it came from the heavens…" Nerdi replied.

Rick came into the room, with a cellphone. "Maxwell, I think this is for you?" He said, handing the phone to Maxwell.

"Hello?"

"Son… I'm proud of you." The voice on the phone said. Maxwell instantly knew who it was.

"Dad?" Maxwell shouted out loud. The campers were silent with respect.

"I knew you would have a good life, but I didn't think you were gonna be on TV… We saw what appeared to be you on TV while we were in the TV Room in the home, and… I gotta say, me and mom are so happy for you."

"Yeah, Maxie. Plus, you found a really cool gal…" A female voice said through the phone.

"Mom…" Maxwell said, his eyes tearing up with happiness.

"Remember, if you get voted off soon, just remember. We'll always be proud of you." Dad said. "Well, gotta go; just remember! We'll ALWAYS be on your side."

The phone soon went dead. The mood was silent for a few seconds, until…

"Wow, that's your mom and dad, huh? I bet they're good people…" Tina said.

"Yeah, they are." Maxwell replied with a smile.

"Oh, yeah! I also have something for you!" Tina said, taking Maxwell in for a long kiss. "Oh, I also caught you a shiny Pokemon this morning."

"Awesome! This is the best birthday EVER!" Maxwell shouted out loud.

* * *

**Confessional: Who to vote for…**

Maxwell: After a day like today, I'm not sure WHO to vote for… Sorry, Nuva, but my vote has to go to you.

Nuva: I gotta vote for Isaac. He's a cool person, and he saved Nerdi, but I think he had enough action. Danny's coming back tomorrow, and I fear to think what he could do to him…

Omelette: I gotta vote for Isaac. I'm really not sure who to vote for, in this instance…

Isaac: PLEASE forgive me for this, but I gotta vote for Hannah. She's the strongest currently… But also the kindest.

* * *

At the Campfire, the Teens were currently waiting for their fate to be decided. Soon enough…

"Campers, when I call out your name, come up and receive your marshmallow… The birthday boy gets his first… Then there's Ethan…

"Bob…"

"Tina…"

"Nuva…"

"Omelette…"

Hannah and Isaac were the last two waiting their fate.

"Good luck, Isaac." Hannah said with a smile.

"You too, Hannah." Isaac replied.

"Hannah. Isaac. This is the final marshmallow of the night, and tonight, it goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Hannah."

Hannah caught her marshmallow, as Isaac stood up.

"Well, I had a good run." Isaac said, smiling.

"Wait, you're happy to go?" Maxwell asked.

"Yeah! This show's improved me; you guys are like family to me, now. And to think, I used to be a complete wreck at the start." Isaac replied.

"You know what, GROUP HUG!" Bob yelled out loud, as everyone hugged Isaac.

* * *

Pretty soon, he was standing outside the Boat of Losers.

"So long, everyone! Good luck, and try to keep Danny or Selena from winning!" Isaac said, as he got on the boat, and it sped off into the night.

"Everyone else? You're safe… For now." Chris said, taking his leave.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the city…

"Hmm… How can I have those losers quaking at their feet…" Danny pondered. "Maybe a new look will do…"

With Yuki, she had her arms full of art supplies, and some gifts for everyone.

"I really hope Maxwell doesn't get voted off… I gotta give him his gift!" Yuki noted, as she saw by the side of her eye, a certain someone picking up leftover doggy poop. Said person was in a prison uniform. "Well, I gotta say, karma hit Karla dead-fold…"

* * *

At the Dock of Shame, Chris was ready to give the Outro.

"And so, Isaac stitched up his last day… But what shall happen next? Find out then, on…"

"Total!"

"Drama!"

"DICTIONARY!"

* * *

Isaac arrived at the Playa, where a certain bandaged girl was waiting for her.

"Whitney?" Isaac asked himself.

"In the flesh! And I gotta say, you're a winner to me! Now… How about we have ourselves a little makeout session before your interview?" Whitney said with a smile.

"You got it!" Isaac said, blushing.

* * *

**VOTES:**

**Selena, Danny, and Yuki were unavailable to vote.**

**Maxwell: Nuva**

**Nuva: Isaac**

**Isaac: Hannah**

**Hannah: Isaac**

**Bob: Isaac**

**Tina: Isaac**

**Ethan: Hannah**

**Omelette: Isaac**

* * *

**ELIMINATED: Zero, Peter, Jeanette, Nuva, Danny, Francis, Gina, Xander, Candace, Ugra, Quentin, Omelette, Alec, Vikki, Ross, Whitney, Kagura, Luka, Peter (2), Isaac**

* * *

Isaac was a dude going in, was your overall shy type, that would get over it with the help of his friends. He was awesome, he had a good storyline, and he was great! But this is as far as he'll go…

NEXT TIME: Ellie returns to interview Kagura, Luka, Peter, and Isaac! Plus a new friend is introduced!

BaconBaka OUT!


	51. Dictionary: All Lettered Out 4

The Total Drama series belongs to Teletoon, and Cartoon Network. Also, the Alphabet idea isn't mine. It belongs to Frank15. Everything I also mention that's copyrighted belongs to their respective copyrights. However, all my characters belong to me.

**BaconBaka's Bites: **I know I said on deviantArt that I was on hiatus, but I felt... Since you guys are studying so hard for your exams, I thought I would give you guys a special treat! So here's the latest chapter!

And to those that have exams? Good luck! You can do it!

This episode, we interview the latest vote offs.

* * *

On the Dictionary Playa stage, everyone was confused as to why Jedrek hasn't arrived yet.

"Where is the chubby dude? He really makes me laugh…" Ross commented on Jedrek, currently MIA.

"I'm not that sure, Ross…" Jeanette said.

"Speaking of which, looks like we're ready to start…" Vikki replied, as a spotlight shone on Ellie.

"Hello, everyone! And welcome to Dictionary: All Lettered Out 4! We had a lotta stuff happen; we had street gangs, exposures, and in the end, four unlucky contestants got voted off. We'll get to that, but first, you may be wondering… Where IS Jedrek, anyway? Well…"

"He was encountered by some scouting agents looking for fresh talent, and he… kinda accepted. But he wishes all of us the very best!"

Some of the campers were a bit sad that Jedrek left the show.

"Shame, too. I used to have cake-eating contests with him, too…" Whitney replied.

"But, we gotta press forward! And so, we thought up the next best thing! We saw various audition tapes from all over that wanted to join us. And I think we found our new co-host… Ladies and gentlemen, give a warm applause to… Kirby Hotbeat!

Almost instantly, applause was heard as a blonde Caucasian male came to the stage. He was wearing a pink tee with blue shorts. But what really set him off was what was below his shorts…

He was wearing prosthetics below the knee line.

"Hiiii!" Kirby shouted out with glee.

Some of the audience members, and some of the contestants were staring at him with confusion and awe.

"As you guys already know, I'm Kirby, and I do indeed wear these, due to having some bad legs when I was born." Kirby explained. "But, that doesn't stop me from doing stuff!"

Kirby then instructed Ellie to bring out a balance beam, via her magic. Kirby did some pretty impressive stunts on it, wowing the audience.

"Awesome, Kirby!" Gina said. "You want me to make some special prosthetics for you?"

"Err… Maybe later. Right now, I have another announcement to make…" Kirby replied. "…Yeah, we have to bring him back; it's in our contracts. So… He insulted people with Tourettes, and we're STILL being swamped with angry eMails… Here's Matthew!"

Out stepped out what appeared to be Zero… But he was in his "Sunday Best". He also had something around his neck… And he looked ticked.

"It's Zero, you –BWAHHHHHH-!" Zero shouted out loud, as he was electrocuted.

"Question! What's going on?" Ugra asked.

"Well, after he got dragged off by his mom, he was given a shock collar. It'll shock him if he says a curse word." Ellie replied. "But now, what do we do about the angry eMails…"

"Well, if someone positive with actual Tourettes signs on for the next season, I'm sure they'll forgive us." Gina said. "Maybe I should ask my cousin Bea; she be glad to join up for Dictionary 2!"

"Isn't she already on Tween Tour?" Alec asked.

"Rules doesn't say you can't be on another Total Drama, or on a Survivor! This wicked girl I know of, Yessica, is on a Survivor as we speak! And she was on a Total Drama!" Quentin replied, smiling, as Zero slowly went to his place in the Peanut Gallery.

"Okay… Our first REAL guest of the evening comes from Japan, was brought here by an accident, and is the only positive K around this Total Drama circuit… Give it up for Kagura!" Ellie shouted out, as the audience roared with applause as Kagura came out.

"Nice to be here, Ellie-Chan!" Kagura said, smiling. "And nice to be with my man!"

"So… You're our first Japanese contestant, aside of Heather. How does it make you feel?" Kirby asked.

"Well, I was a bit confused at first. But after seeing this was better than Osaka's Got Talent, I say this is still a cool experience." Kagura noted.

"Okay, second off… If you had a chance to do this, or Osaka's Got Talent… Which would you choose?" Ellie asked.

"Well, I would choose this in a heartbeat. I got to meet various other people of various races, be it Canadian, Greek, Vietnamese, or… Otherwise." Kagura replied.

"If it helps, I'm Korean." Ellie said, smiling. "Sure, we're frowned upon, currently, but there's some more like me out there; the kind that adores other races!"

"BAH! All you want to –BWAAAAHHH- do is just NUKE us…" Zero replied at Ellie's response. Whitney looked at him, and got an idea.

"Hey, Zero? Losers say what?" Whitney asked.

"What?... Ffff-BWAHHHH!-" Zero replied, getting shocked.

"And finally, before we move on to your letters, care to give a Japanese lesson?" Kirby asked.

"Certainly…" Kagura said, as she smiled. "Keeko o yaita. Dare ka ippen ga hoshii ka?"

Quentin smiled at his girl's Japanese. "It means I baked a cake. Does anyone want a slice?"

Everyone applauded at Quentin's translation. Except one.

"Bah! You're –BWAHHHH- but a –BWAHHHH-, Kagura!" Zero said between shocks.

Kagura giggled. "Zero no baka omizu-nezumi."

"Huh?" Zero was confused, as Quentin just giggled.

"Sorry, Zero… But my surfin' gal just called you an idiot water-rat!" Quentin said, before laughing. Everyone else joined in too.

"Aw, shut up." Zero replied, looking displeased.

"Right. Anyways, time for your letters from the fans!" Ellie said, as she took out a rather large bag of mail, grabbed up an envelope, and read the first one.

_Dear Kagura:_

_You rocked in the contest, despite not seeing a Total Drama before! But I have this to ask; Do you plan on moving to Canada? Anyways, I hope to see you in a Season 4!_

_Ginger_

Kagura smiled. "Well, I do plan on it in the future if me and Quentin-kun's relationship goes somewhere. But I still want to stay in Japan with my family while I can."

"But we are discussing me visiting her on the Christmas holidays." Quentin replied.

Kirby read the next letter.

_Kagura, now that you know what Selena is really like, do you think she'll still manage to get far or will karma bite her in the butt? From Gabe_

Kagura smiled. "I can say that Selena-Baka's downfall will happen soon enough. Even if she is high in the stars, chance will bite her in the butt, and she'll fall down in a grace of glory."

Ellie read the last letter.

_Hi, Kagura!_

_I was a real fan of you; congrats on winning Quentin! Although, I gotta ask… What is your favorite Japanese holiday? Anyways, you're awesome, and keep on staying awesome!_

_Meryl_

"Well, I kinda like Golden Week, myself, Meryl-chan. I always make a cake for my little brothers for Children's Day." Kagura replied.

"Well, that should be it, Kagura!" Kirby said, as Kagura got up, and went to the Peanut Gallery, sitting next to Quentin.

"Okay… Our next guest of the evening has piercings, is a lover of animals, and is a real cool gal, give it up for Luka!" Ellie said, as the audience **EXPLODED **into applause and Luka stepped out.

"Wow, lots of people…" Luka replied.

"WE LOVE YOU, LUKA!" A group of girls yelled out, waving a flag with what appeared to be a cartoon version of Luka's face on it.

"And I love you too! Although, where did you get the souvenir flag?" Luka asked, as she sat down.

"So, nice for you to be here…" Kirby said. "So, first off… Why go for Total Drama?"

Luka smiled. "Well, it was my friend's idea, really. They thought I had the most potential to be on here, and look at me now; I never thought I get this far…"

"And I congrate you for it!" Ross replied.

"Yeah, ditto." Francis said.

"Okay, second… How much did it hurt when you got your tattoos and piercings?" Ellie asked. "My mom has some, and I kinda figured it hurt a lot…"

"Well… It only stung for a little bit for my first tattoo and piercing. After that, it kinda was second nature to me." Luka replied with a smile.

Candace gulped in fear. Alec noticed her gulping and was concerned.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked.

"Nothing… Nothing's wrong." Candace said.

"And third… Being Ross is living in another town, and you're planning on moving in with Ethan after the show, what will become of you being in the Peaceful Paws?" Kirby asked. "It be a shame to have to leave the Paws…"

Luka was then surprised. "Damn… Haven't thought of that."

"But thankfully… we DO have an idea…" A voice from backstage cried out.

"Oh, I kinda forgot, we invited some special guests for you, Luka. They may look mean, but they're real sweeties, here they are, the Peaceful Paws; Angel, Lynette, and Pat!" Ellie said, as three punk girls similar to Luka came out to applause to the audience. Upon seeing Angel...

"ANGEL!" Luka cried out in happiness.

"LUKA!" Angel replied.

"We saw your performance on the show, and we gotta say, we're proud of you!" Angel said.

"Yeah; and you managed to win a cute guy! Personally, I kinda liked Alec." Pat replied, as she shyly waved at the mad scientist.

"Umm… SCIENCE rules, so does LOVE?" Alec replied, blushing back.

"Personally, I liked Candace. She's SO cute!" Lynette said, smiling. "Yeah, while you were on the show, I came out of the closet. I'm a lesbian, Luka."

"That's cool to know, and I don't mind! You love who you like!" Luka replied.

"Um, I'm straight, Lynette…" Candace shyly replied.

"Anyways, we're here to tell you this…" Angel said. "Since you're moving to Ethan's place, and switching schools… We have decided on something. We decided to make you the leader of your branch of the Peaceful Paws in your new town. That way, we can still keep on protecting animals all across Canada! Plus, we can sometimes join forces with your new team! So, what do you say?"

"I say… deal!" Luka replied with a smile.

"Perfect! Now… we'll sit in the audience now." Angel replied, as the Paws took their leave to the audience. But Pat looked at Alec one last time before leaving with the girls.

"Okay, since we received a lotta letters for you, for being such a popular contestant…" Ellie said. "You don't mind if we read a few more than three?"

"Sure! That is, if it's okay with Kagura. She got less letters than I did." Luka replied.

"Yeah, it's cool!" Kagura said.

"Very well, then… Here's the first question!" Ellie replied, as she reached into a mail bag and read the first letter.

_Luka_

_You were my favorite contestant through the season! And I kinda gotten a crush on you… Although, I gotta ask… Are there any of your former parents' personal possessions that you're interested in keeping, since they're probably not going to have them anymore?_

_Darryl_

Luka smiled. "Well, me and Ethan's parents… no. MY new parents decided to take some of my former parent's pricy electronics for themselves. But we're sending off most of their stuff to various charities, as well as most of their cash, if any is left over."

"So, how CAN you fit a 48-Inch flat-screen in a normal house, anyway?" Candace asked.

"Well… We'll cross that bridge when we come to it… HEY! How did you know I had a 48-inch flat screen?" Luka asked.

"Lynette said so backstage. We talked for a while… And yeah." Candace replied.

"So… THAT'S what that date was for; to keep me from the surprise, Ross!" Luka said with a smile at Ross.

"Okay… Here's the next letter!" Kirby replied, opening another letter.

_Luka, what are your plans now that your douche bag parents have disowned you and are in prison? I know your living arrangements, but what else are you going to do? From, Gabe_

"Well… Start up my Peaceful Paws branch in my new town, and get to know my new parents well! Since they're not workaholics anymore…" Luka replied with a smile.

Ellie smiled and read the next letter.

_Luka _

_Are you moving in with Ross after the show is over? _

_From: Morgan_

"Actually, I'm moving in with Ethan's family. But, me and Ross live almost 50 miles away from my new town, so all is good!" Luka replied.

"Okay, now time for the next letter!" Kirby said, as he read the last letter, and openly blushed.

_Dear Luka; I have to say that you're ... cute. Yoru piercings, and hairstyle really make you look pretty; it's no wonder Ross likes you! My question for you is ... if you were asked to pose for a sexy calendar, would you do it if it was to raise money for animal charities? Anyway, you rock! _

_From Nicky Flippers._

Luka was a bit embarrassed. "Well, as long as it IS for Animal Charities… Yeah. BUT, I would also do a family-friendly calendar for the younger Luka fans, as well." Luka said. "After all, I have some younger fans of me as well. And since you said I was cute and look pretty... Look forward to a signed poster from me!"

"Well, time for the final letter!" Ellie said, reading an additional letter.

"_Luka? I gotta say, you're an awesome gal. You're a great influence with kids, and all in all, you're a really sweet girl. You're almost like a good counterpart to Duncan in a way. But I gotta say… Do you have any advice for the little Lukas out there?" –Nadine_

Luka smiled. "Well, I've have three things. 1. Wait until you're old enough for piercings and tattoos. 2. Practice your ninja skills. And 3. Always, ALWAYS follow your dreams and aspirations, and you'll go far!" Luka said with a smile.

"Thanks, Luka. Now… We gotta get the next guest out, so… Nice having you here!" Kirby said, as Luka went over to the Peanut Gallery, and sat beside Ross.

"You did fine, my Tongue Studded Toughie." Ross replied with a smile.

"Thanks, Ross!" Luka said, as they shared a quick kiss.

"Okay… Our third guest of the evening returned to the island, made Bob cry, and nearly destroyed the world… But in the end, he got disqualified… Give it all up for… Peter." Kirby said, as the audience erupted into boos, and Peter came out, covered in more bandages than Whitney.

"Aw, shut up! I can beat ALL of you on a map any day of the week!" Peter shouted out loud.

"Okay, I gotta say… Nice look!" Ellie said, giggling.

"Aw, bite me, you witch. After that lame-o goth girl tossed me, and I got hit by some little kid, I ended up being hit by nearly everyone I came across, Including some lame pig-tailed girl with a potty mouth." Peter said. "I told her off, or course. Everyone knows that foul-mouths like her can't achieve anything in life."

Gina, almost in an instant, shot a Portal up in the ceiling, shot one on the floor, leapt into the one on the floor, landed in front of Peter, and she held him up by his neck.

"Now, you listen here, pea-brain! NO ONE talks about my cousin like THAT! GOT IT?!" Gina yelled out in pure rage.

"Ugh… Okay… You got lucky." Peter said, as he was let go, and Gina calmly went back to the Peanut Gallery.

"Okay, then… Let's move on to the questions, and I gotta learn how to do that portal thing." Ellie replied. "First off, WHY?! Why must you insult gamers like Tina and Bob?"

"Why? Because they're lame, and their games are lame! I went for Bob because he was more weak-spirited than Tina. Right on the get-go, he needed someone to fight his battles for him!" Peter said.

"Hey, he's just a little kid! Give him some slack; they all can't be brave like Gosayn Mallard!" Candace yelled out.

"Yeah, he got dangerous, all right." Whitney replied. "By the way, me and Isaac are in for marathoning Darkwing Duck later tonight, Candace!"

"Second off…" Kirby said. "Was it REALLY necessary to make Bob cry?"

"Well, I just wanted to make someone cry; that's all!" Peter replied with a smile on his face.

Most everyone was appalled by his words, as the audience booed.

"He REALLY did that… JUST to make him cry?" Francis asked.

Candace was looking at Peter with rage in her eyes.

"Candace? You okay?" Vikki asked.

"Just calm down, Candace. Take deep breaths…" Jeanette replied.

"Finally… What's with the deal on hating cute stuff? I'm a fan of cute stuff, myself, despite being a witch!" Ellie said. "Let me guess, it's to do with blood and stuff, right?"

"Right you are, you future old hag." Peter replied. "I mean, I was BEAT by someone who they think is _kind and adorable_! Bah! I think he's ugly, and that Bob's gonna die before he turns 12!"

All of a sudden, Candace lept out of her seat in anger, ran towards Peter, and threw him out of his seat, and held him down on the ground, getting close to his face.

"Now, you LISTEN here, you heartless jerk! Bob and Tina, to an extent, didn't do a THING to you, besides beat you! You're worse than Danny OR Selena! Heck, even Zero has a slight heart compared to you! YOU'RE the main reason people see gamers like Tina and Bob vile and some other stuff that I'm not saying because I'm too kind! I see your aura as black as your soul. Heck, I may not play games much, outside Professor Layton and some NES games, but they provide more hours of entertainment than shooting a virtual terrorist in the groin could provide! I see that your future is gonna be bleak, and it WAS karma that your hair got turned white! I bet NO girl on EARTH would want to hang with a piece of trash like you, and if Yuki were here, or I was Yuki, I would be wasting my time trying to find a match for you! You're a rotten cherry to the pits! You're a awful apple with a moldy green peel! You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile, and between the choice, I rather hang out with HIM! At least he may have a HEART!" Candace yelled at Peter, until realizing. "Um, what are we talking about again?"

Everyone cheered at Candace's rant to Peter. Even the cameramen were cheering for Candace, as she sat back down.

"Sorry, guys. Peter just made me…" Candace said, until Jeanette put her hand on Candace's shoulder.

"It's okay… I would had said the same thing, myself." Jeanette replied.

Kirby looked at the scene with interest. "Okay, then… Let's move on to the letters, now…"

All of a sudden, lots of Ellie clones came from the back stage, carrying tons of letter bags.

"Whoa, are ALL those letters for me?" Peter asked.

"No, they're letters to Santa; OR COURSE it's for you!" Ellie replied. "Thanks, clones!"

The Ellie clones suddenly poofed away, as Ellie reached into the first bag, and pulled out a letter.

_Peter:_

_You suck! Its jerks like you that give us Shooting-Game fans a bad name! Also, we might like Call of Duty, but my buds and I love Nintendo! We play Mario Party every Friday. From: Brian._

_P.S.: Tina's a way better gamer than you!_

"Lame-o…" Peter said to the response.

"HEY! Do we have to bring Candace's wrath down upon you, again?!" Alec yelled out.

"I agree, Peter-Baka! Did you EVEN listen to a word she said?!" Kagura also yelled out.

Kirby shrugged, and moved on to the next letter.

_Dear Peter, how do you feel about games that can be on both the Xbox and the Wii, like Mass Effect 3? Also, do you think that Dead Island Riptide is the most unneeded sequel ever? From Xerxes._

"Wait, Mass Effect 3 came out on the Wii?" Kirby asked himself.

"Yeah, shame that I can't teach Kidtendo punks a lesson in pain from the Xbox console." Peter commented to the letter, before looking at Gina.

"And even if I had the knowhow, which I do, I would NOT let you do so!" Gina yelled out at Peter.

Ellie read the next question.

_Peter_

_Losersayswhat?_

_Carol_

"What?" Peter asked.

"HA! Good one, Carol!" Whitney said, smiling at the camera.

Kirby read the last question.

_Peter:_

_I see you failed to learn your lesson. You remind me of this someone called Scott, you know that? You ever winning a season of Total Drama would be a travesty and I hope you end up booted from the show for good! You don't deserve a million dollars, nor do you even deserve five dollars! You need to have your video games permanently taken away! _

_From Gabe._

"Bah, what do you know, I'm a KING among gamers, not that pansy like Tina!" Peter yelled out.

"Okay, NOW I had it!" Ellie said, taking out what appeared to be a magic wand, as well as a spell book.

"Um, Ellie?" Kirby asked.

Ellie glared at Peter, looked at her spell book, and started to say the following…

"Gamemarkious Overpious Yeahokious!" Ellie shouted out loud, as she zapped Peter with a spell.

Peter looked at the witch girl, and laughed. "Like THAT did anything!"

"Really? Why don't you see for yourself?" Ellie replied, making an Xbox 360 and a TV appear out of nowhere.

"Finally! Gonna play me some games! Gonna show you how it's done!" Peter said, starting to play the game… But…

"Huh? I used to be good at this game! What gives?" Peter asked.

Ellie giggled. "Well… I traded your gaming talent with someone that was crappy at video games; HE deserves such talent than YOU ever could!"

"No… it isn't possible…" Peter said. "Ugh… Just YOU wait! You'll get yours someday! I shall get my talent back!"

Peter then stomped backstage, to which a punching sound is heard a few moments later.

"Okay… Let's pretend that never happened. Or it did… Right. Now, our last guest of the evening started out as BRUTALLY shy, but with the help of his friends, he came out of his cloth shell, here he is, Isaac!: Ellie said, as the audience ERUPTED into cheers and applause.

Isaac came out, rubbing his hand. "Oww... Remind me NOT to punch Peter again; he's hard like a rock!" He said. Ellie did a quick spell, taking away the pain from his hand. "Thanks, Ellie."

"Okay… Here's hoping this interview goes more calmer than Peter's does." Kirby replied. "First off, when Maxwell first found out about your secret, how did you feel?"

"Well, to be honest, I was a tad upset, and that I felt I was gonna be voted off next, after some teasing. But when he said my stuff was good, and he liked it and approved of my hobby… I felt relieved to find someone who treated me like a friend." Isaac said. "Much like Betty and Blythe did. Well, Blythe still teased me a little."

"Okay… Second off…" Ellie said, smiling. "What did you see in Whitney, that gave you a chance to find love in her?"

"Well, while she was a lot more energetic like Blythe, she also had Betty's kind spirit. I… kinda also had a crush on Blythe, and if things went differently and I haven't gotten on the show… I guess things coulda worked out between the two of us." Isaac replied.

"And third: Would you be willing to forgive the bullies that slushied you?" Kirby asked.

"Well, I really can't hold a grudge for too long." Isaac said, as Ellie's expression dropped. "What's wrong?"

"Well, we gotta tell you the truth; your old school… Still thinks you're a waste of life on this planet… That you didn't deserve Whitney." Ellie replied.

"Well, I kinda figured that…" Isaac said. "I still don't know why they chose me as a target."

"I believe I do…" said a new voice from nowhere. "Heck, they even mocked my pairing of Maxwell and you, Isaac!"

Isaac instantly blushed in embarrassment. He INSTANTLY knew who that voice belonged to.

"Well, we DID invite one last guest for the evening! She's a friend of Isaac's, and she paired Kirby and Alec together earlier tonight, here's Blythe!" Ellie said, as Blythe came out. She had spiky blonde hair, a nose piercing, and was sporting an orange tank top, with the middle cut off to expose her pierced belly button. She also had green fingerless gloves that reached all the way up her arm, a blue skirt, blue socks, and purple and green shoes.

"Wow, so nice to be here!" Blythe said, before walking over to Isaac. "But… I kinda have to say something to say to Isaac."

"Um…"

"Isaac… I didn't know that my teasing was really hurting you so bad; If I only knew what you were going through, I would had told them to stop it. And after seeing the first episode of Dictionary after you disappeared on us… I finally saw what kinda damage that can happen to someone. I had my share of the bullying being done to you, Isaac… And that's why I came here tonight. I want to apologize for all the teasing I did in the past." Blythe said. "I sure hope you forgive me…"

Isaac got up from the seat, and hugged Blythe.

"I forgive you; apology accepted. After all, you didn't know, and… you most likely wanted to fit in with the crowd." Isaac replied, smiling.

"Thanks, Isaac." Blythe said, smiling back. "And I do ship you and Whitney, together! Well, gonna sit in the audience, now!"

"Well… If at least one person can forgive someone… There MAY be some kindness in this world." Jeanette replied.

"Well, time for the questions, and you received a lot!" Ellie said, poofing the huge bag of letters, and reaching into the bag, and pulling out the first one.

_Dear Isaac, _

_I'm a huge fan of yours! Now for my question. Do you have any advice on how to cure shyness? I'm going to be competing on a reality show soon, but my social skills are lacking. I'd like to hear your answer. _

_Sincerely, Tobias Jundland_

"Well, the only thing I can say is confront it head on. Mine was kinda forced out, but I still soldier through. And good luck on said reality show." Isaac said smiling. "I shall be rooting for you!"

Kirby reached into the bag and pulled out the next letter.

_Isaac_

_Now that you've been revealed to be a boy who sews, have you received any requests to sew clothing from some of your fans?_

_From Cheryl_

Isaac smiled. "None that I can think of. But I am thinking of starting up a deviantArt to show off my creations."

"And I shall be the first watcher!" Whitney replied with a smile.

Ellie reached into the bag for one last letter.

_Isaac:_

_You rock! You were my favorite contestant this season, and even if you didn't win, you got lots of friends and Whitney as a girlfriend! And, if you don't mind, can I get your autograph?_

_From: Noah_

Isaac smiled. "Or course." He said, pulling out a giant Isaac poster. It showed him holding a giant yarnball attached to a needle. He promptly signed it, and took out a plushie of Isaac himself, and stuffed it in a box. "Anything for a fan of mine."

"Well… That's all the time we have! We had a lot of laughs, and we hope to see everyone on the next Lettered Out! I'm Ellie…"

"And I'm Kirby…"

**"SEE YA NEXT TIME!"**

"And cut! Great show, guys!" The director said.

Kirby smiled. "So, how did I do?" He asked.

"I think you did well for your first day." Ellie replied, smiling.

"Hey, Blythe! Me and Whitney's gonna watch a classic movie that I liked. Wanna come with?" Isaac asked.

"Or course!" Blythe replied with a smile, as the three of them went backstage.

Pretty soon, the entire audience and Peanut Gallery left… Except for a couple of teens…

"So… The Peaceful Paws are gonna be hanging out here for the rest of the contest… What do you say, we… Get to know each other more? I have Weird Science on DVD…" Pat said, nervously.

"That's my favorite movie!" Alec replied with a smile, and a blush, as Pat and him went backstage.

Luka and Ross saw the entire ordeal backstage, and fist-pumped each other with success.

* * *

And that's it for the Interview! My thanks goes to everyone that sent in letters!

Blythe belongs to Dark Punxysaur

NEXT TIME: …I'm not that sure, yet.

BaconBaka Out!


End file.
